<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой любимый младший брат by ArveyMammy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174987">Мой любимый младший брат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy'>ArveyMammy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cannibalism, Corporal Punishment, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Fetish, Illustrations, Incest, M/M, Madness, Personality Disorder, Rape, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, murders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Том - примерный ученик, любящий сын и отличный друг. Всегда идеальная одежда, идеальная улыбка, идеальное поведение. Но Гарри, его младший брат, знает совсем другую его сторону. Жестокую и темную. И что делать, если Том воспылал к нему совершенно не братской любовью?</p><p>+ в работе имеются авторские иллюстрации</p><p>Не ищите здесь адекватных персонажей.<br/>И своей адекватности не ищите после прочтения.<br/>Внимание: каждое предупреждение описано детально, в буквальном смысле.<br/>Более точное описание: кровавый безумный секс, кинки, куча кинков, любовь на уровне помешательства, убийства и сумасшествие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Ginny Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter &amp; Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Монстр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри точно не знал, когда все стало настолько непоправимо. Быть может, когда он вернулся с двух лет обучения в дошкольном магическом интернате. Может, до того момента парень попросту не замечал странностей старшего брата. Но эти два года изоляции от него, по всей видимости, что-то сделали с Томом. Что-то, что Гарри пока объяснить не может. Или попросту избегает любых мыслей об этом. Как и сейчас — гриффиндорец (да, они с братом учатся на разных факультетах) всячески избегает Тома вот уже полгода. И удается это парню просто отлично: если отец отдал по старшинству мантию-невидимку брату, то младшему сыну досталась Карта Мародеров. </p><p>Первое время Том всячески пытался выловить его, даже воздействовал на многочисленных друзей и преподавателей, которые ему благоволили. Но если слизеринцу достался ум (если не гениальность) и потрясающая харизма, то Гарри довольствовался совершенной в своем виде удачей, чем яростно пользовался, стараясь даже в Большом Зале не пересекаться с родным братом.</p><p>Во время летних каникул было даже проще. Мать не работала, поэтому Тому приходилось каждый день играть роль идеального сына, ни на секунду не сбрасывая эту маску. Днем. </p><p>Разумеется, даже ночью слизеринец старался не рисковать, но Гарри видел его настоящее лицо, его настоящий характер. Нет, Том не издевался над ним, не бил и даже не ругался. Он был все тем же любящим братом, но как тогда объяснить те странные случаи, когда они были наедине?</p><p>
  <i>Гарри убрал законченное эссе по зельеварению в школьный чемодан и собирался было уже ложиться спать, как дверь в его комнату с негромким скрипом отворилась, впуская внутрь полуночного гостя. Мальчик замер, повернув голову в сторону Тома, бездумно сжав пальцы на покрывале, которое уже хотел было стянуть с заправленной постели.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Том? Что-то случилось?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот аккуратно закрыл дверь и неслышно приблизился к брату, одаривая его странным взглядом и продолжая молчать. Гарри выпустил из рук ткань покрывала и неосознанно шагнул назад, впечатываясь поясницей в край письменного стола. Все мысли в панике разбежались, оставив легкое волнение. Но не будет же старший брат вытворять невесть что, когда через стенку спит их мать?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Сегодня ты превзошел себя, — негромко подал, наконец, голос Том. Конечно, он заметил состояние брата, ведь он с самого детства умел читать его как раскрытую книгу. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что так продолжаться больше не может? Гарри.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Слизеринец медленно протянул руку и коснулся пальцами побледневшего лица мальчика. Гарри подавил в себе желание перемахнуть через стол, лишь бы не быть в такой опасной близости. Более того, парень с радостью бы сиганул в окно, но он так же прекрасно понимал, что Том среагирует молниеносно на его жалкие попытки сбежать, а злить и без того скорого на расправу слизеринца ой, как не хотелось. Том невесомо скользнул пальцами к шее брата и осторожно ее обхватил, слегка надавливая на сонную артерию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты дрожишь. Даже сердце бьется чаще. — Спокойно прокомментировал Том, не мигая смотря прямо в глаза Гарри. — О чем ты думаешь? Знаешь ли, что я хочу сделать с тобой?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? — вырвалось у мальчика, и он с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как хватка на шее усиливается. — Мы же братья!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Конечно, братья. — Нежно улыбнулся слизеринец, сомкнув вторую руку на остром плече брата, — и, конечно, я тебя люблю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри вздрогнул на последней фразе и отвел взгляд в сторону. Лучше бы ненавидел. Лучше бы избил. Это нездоровые чувства. Это неправильно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я даже знаю, о чем ты думаешь. — Продолжал тот, — я знаю тебя намного лучше, чем знаешь ты себя сам, Гарри. Нет, не смей отводить от меня взгляда, тебе ясно? Смотри на меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Младший брат стиснул зубы, когда пальцы брата сдавили горло сильнее, затрудняя дыхание. Гарри медленно повернул голову и со страхом посмотрел в почерневшие при неясном комнатном свете глаза. Перечить ему мальчик не смел, зная, каков его брат на самом деле. Зная его темную жестокую сторону. Он видел и мертвых растерзанных животных, и проклятых студентов, излечить которых не могут даже врачи Мунго, и Миртл. Гарри знал о Миртл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так нельзя. — Прошептал он. — Том, так нельзя. Я принимаю тебя всего, все, что ты натворил... Это неважно. Все неважно. Ты мой брат. Но...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Но что?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том подошел к нему вплотную, все так же нежно улыбаясь, тогда как в некогда светлых и чистых глазах клубился нескончаемый мрак. Его ладонь, наконец, разжалась, и Гарри закашлялся, радуясь такому необходимому сейчас кислороду. Старший брат обхватил его лицо ладонями и тихо рассмеялся, зажмурив глаза.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты не должен меня бояться, малыш. Ведь я так сильно тебя люблю.<br/>
</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Да, и Гарри его любил. Больше всего на свете любил, но точно так же и боялся. Том не был нормальным человеком. И мальчик попросту не понимал, как при такой сильной родительской любви и опеке у них вырос подобный монстр? Уже на первом курсе он изжил из школы преподавателя и четырех учеников, и ведь никто даже помыслить не мог, кто в этом замешан. Люди просто обожали слизеринца, искали с ним встреч, старались угодить, ставили лучшие оценки и отзывались о нем, как о человеке дружелюбном, чистом и абсолютно безгрешном. </p><p>Днем школа, а ночью Том уходил в Запретный Лес убивать ни в чем не повинных зверей. Просто потому, что ему так хотелось. Потому что он мог. В первое время слизеринец даже брал с собой своего младшего брата, но тот так напугался вида растерзанной лани, что неделю потом не мог прийти в себя. Гарри так ничего и никому не рассказал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Ну и куда ты меня ведешь? — рассерженно воскликнул мальчик, едва поспевая за тянущим его за руку братом. — Ты знаешь, как тут опасно? Профессор Дамблдор запретил нам ходить в Запретный Лес!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. — Отозвался Том, крепче сжимая узкую ладонь брата, — здесь нет никого опасней меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Но что мы здесь забыли?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Увидишь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Еще некоторое время парни шли по странной тропе, видел которую своим неведомым чутьем лишь слизеринец. Гарри уже успел порядком устать от быстрого шага, как вдруг они остановились. Мальчик налетел на брата, а тот только шикнул на него и моментально приобнял левой рукой, правой указывая куда-то вперед. Там Гарри разглядел застывшую в настороженной позе лань. Как он понял, животное было обездвижено.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про запрещенные Министерством Магии темные проклятия? — спросил брат, когда они приблизились к заколдованной лани.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри зябко поежился, и Том моментально наложил на него согревающие чары. Но это не было дрожью от холода. Гриффиндорец вспомнил, как старший брат демонстрировал действия одного из проклятий на первокурснике, все кости которого разом сломались и практически везде разорвали острыми обломками кожу, пока несчастный завывал и неистово кричал. Том с каким-то отвратительным наслаждением упивался этим зрелищем, наложив на заброшенный кабинет чары тишины и отвлечения внимания. Конечно, потом слизеринец отпаивал несчастного костеростом и подтирал память, но вот возвращать прежнее моральное спокойствие младшему брату приходилось долго.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она прекрасна. — прошептал Гарри, подойдя ближе, и осторожно погладил морду животного. — Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что ты приведешь меня в опасный лес, чтобы полюбоваться этой... кто это?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Лань, Гарри. — Вздохнул парень и перехватил руку брата, крепко сжав ее своими ладонями. — И она здесь не для... Ты доверяешь мне? Хочу кое-что тебе показать. Это важно для меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец слегка покраснел от неловкости, когда брат поднес его руку к губам и легко поцеловал в ладонь. И он даже подумать не мог, что будет дальше. Слишком ласковы были слова, слишком нежный жест, слишком, слишком. Том молча отвел Гарри в сторонку, обновил согревающие чары и наказал, что бы не случилось, оставаться на этом месте. Затем вернулся к животному и применил к нему чары левитации, снимая с лани оцепенение. Та тут же начала брыкаться, силясь освободиться. Испуганный взгляд животного и его тщетные попытки спуститься на землю и умчаться прочь заставили Гарри вновь поежиться. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что ты делаешь? Отпусти ее!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том повернул голову в сторону мальчика и радостно, совсем по-детски рассмеялся, направляя палочку на лань.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Силенцио. Диффиндо! Смотри, Гарри. Вот, о чем я тебе говорил. Совсем не обязательно становиться темным волшебником, чтобы причинить кому-то боль! — слизеринец медленно вел палочкой, распарывая шкуру животного, оставляя на брыкающемся от сильной боли теле длинные кровавые борозды. — Красиво.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри с ужасом наблюдал, как лань в немом крике раскрывает рот, на собравшуюся в уголках рта пену, на широко распахнутые в страхе глаза. Том еще некоторое время поддерживал заклинание обыкновенных ножниц, видимо, чем-то усиленное, покрывая тело бьющегося в конвульсиях животного замысловатым рисунком крови и боли.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А теперь... Дефодио! Действует как маггловская пуля. Видишь, как ей больно? — Том опять рассмеялся, указывая на глубокую сквозную рану на бедре своей жертвы. — Она не смертельна.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Затем слизеринец резко взмахнул палочкой, подбрасывая лань вверх, и с силой шибанул несчастную о твердую землю. И еще раз. И еще. Гарри в ужасе вскрикнул и прижал ладони ко рту, не веря в происходящее. Кажется, он услышал хруст позвоночника, и в следующую секунду задние ноги животного безжизненно повисли.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Черт, теперь задняя ее часть не чувствует боли. — С сожалением пробормотал Том, ненадолго задумавшись. — Тогда она ей больше не нужна. Редукто!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Раздался взрыв. Задняя часть расщепилась, окропив брызгами лицо стоявшего неподалеку гриффиндорца, тогда как сам Том оказался полностью залит кровью и перемолотыми в кашу мясом и костями. Старший брат что-то раздраженно проговорил и смахнул с глаз липкую темную субстанцию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Том... — едва слышно произнес Гарри, неровным шагом подходя к родственнику и взяв его окровавленную ладонь в свою. — Том, пожалуйста...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Слизеринец удивленно посмотрел на младшего брата и развернулся к нему всем корпусом. Затем высвободил руку и аккуратно провел пальцами по щекам Гарри, размазывая по ним густую кровь. Темные глаза восторженно засверкали при виде измазанного лица гриффиндорца.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Если бы ты только знал, насколько сейчас прекрасен. — А затем медленно приблизил лицо и чувственно облизал его мягкие губы, опаляя Гарри своим горячим прерывистым дыханием. Он жарко зашептал своему младшему брату в мокрые от крови и слюны приоткрытые губы: — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал это сам. Это очень важно для меня, понимаешь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри потрясенно молчал и позволил слизеринцу подхватить свою руку и приблизить ее к разорванному телу животного. Даже не сопротивлялся, когда Том погрузил их руки в пылающее болью чрево почти по локоть. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она еще живая. Ты чувствуешь? Это ее сердце, — с восторгом произнес старший брат, другой рукой крепко обнимая Гарри за талию и прижимаясь к нему сзади всем телом. — Давай сожмем его. Да, вот так. Это не эфемерное проклятие, не щадящее Непростительное. Восхитительно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том вновь прерывисто вздохнул и потерся бедрами о спину брата, еще крепче прижимая его к себе. А затем резко сжал своими пальцами ладонь Гарри внутри животного и быстро потянул их руки в сторону, разрывая уже слабо бьющийся орган за собой.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Джинни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри хитро улыбался, исподтишка разглядывая красивую рыжеволосую девочку. Та, если и замечала его взгляды, стоически держала скромную дружелюбную улыбку и часто хлопала пушистыми рыжими ресницами. </p>
<p>      К ним в гости наведалась семья Уизли, и это гарантировало подростку веселый и интересный день вдали от брата — тот категорически не хотел сближаться с этой семейкой, впрочем, находил такие невинные отговорки, что остальные только смеялись и махали рукой на примерного отличника, который даже на каникулах занят учебой, а не развлечениями с другими детьми.</p>
<p>— Джинни, как лето? — Гарри подсел к подруге, и та, немного подвинувшись, стеснительно покраснела. — Не донимали братья?</p>
<p>— Ага, ее доймешь! — проворчал из другого угла Рон, — ма трясется над каждым ее шагом.</p>
<p>— И правильно делаю, Рональд Уизли. — Тут же подала голос его мать, — нечего портить мою единственную дочь. Могли бы и брать пример с ее поведения! — а это уже было адресовано близнецам.</p>
<p>— Ты, знаешь, неплохо. — Тихо ответила девушка, потупив от смущения взгляд. — Правда, с учебой у меня не особо... Перси почти каждый день помогал и подтягивал.</p>
<p>— Гарри, сходи и позови брата к обеду. — Попросила сына Лили, раскладывая пустые тарелки по большому столу. — Это совсем не дело, он даже не завтракал!</p>
<p>— Он может пообедать в комнате, если так сильно занят. — На удачу ответил гриффиндорец и сразу же стушевался под строгим взглядом матери. — Да. Хорошо. Сейчас позову.</p>
<p>Как можно более медлительно он вышел из гостиной и направился наверх, в комнату старшего брата. Осторожно постучав, он приоткрыл дверь и застыл на пороге.</p>
<p>— Том? Мама тебя кушать звала. Ты спустишься?</p>
<p>Слизеринец сразу же развернулся и улыбнулся брату, махнув рукой, тем самым подзывая его к себе. Но Гарри вжал голову в плечи, быстро проговорив, перед тем, как закрыть дверь:</p>
<p>— Я только передать тебе зашел. </p>
<p>Гарри знал, что брат еще спросит с него за это поведение, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. В гостиной уже сидели за столом и весело общались. Парень вновь разместился возле Джинни (получив одобрительный взгляд от отца) и принялся увлеченно расспрашивать ее о каникулах. Общих тем для разговоров у друзей было предостаточно: они имели много общих тайн, сбегали от внимания своих родных, да и просто-напросто могли часами напролет говорить о квиддиче, а девушка летала даже лучше своих старших братьев, что гриффиндорец находил и вовсе восхитительным! Гарри и сам умел летать, но Том запрещал прикасаться к гоночным метлам, прокомментировав свой наказ тем, что брат постоянно получает травмы. Да и мать поддержала решение любимого сына защитить самого младшего и слабого из них. Конечно, это была официальная версия. Несмотря на это, Джеймс часто похищал под любым предлогом своего любимчика — Гарри — и они оба летали под облаками, соревнуясь в опасности пируэтов в воздухе. Один на Молнии, другой на Нимбусе последней модели.</p>
<p>— Ох, Том, как же ты вырос! — раздался голос миссис Уизли, и Гарри вздрогнул, повернув голову в сторону входа в гостиную. Джинни моментально сжала ладонь друга под столом.</p>
<p>Старший брат вежливо поприветствовал гостей и учтиво поцеловал руку смущенно рассмеявшейся гостье, присаживаясь возле отца. Гарри еще некоторое время напряженно вслушивался в разговор, но вскоре вновь расслабился и весь обед проговорил с Роном и Джинни.</p>
<p>Когда все вышли из-за стола, братья Уизли утащили своего приятеля на улицу, где их ждали старенькие метлы. Пока парни спорили кто и в какой роли будет играть, Джеймс подошел к младшему сыну и легонько тронул того за плечо, протягивая свою рабочую Молнию. Гарри с удивлением приподнял брови, но отец только подмигнул и прижал указательный палец к губам.</p>
<p>— Покажи Джинни, что умеешь. Маму я беру на себя. — Заговорщицки прошептал Джеймс и похлопал улыбающегося сына по плечу. </p>
<p>— Ого, это же Молния твоего супер-бати-аврора! — присвистнули Фред и Джордж, когда Гарри подошел ближе, — давай, оседлай ее! </p>
<p>— Да, покажи, на что она способна!</p>
<p>— Сможешь долететь во-о-он до того облака?</p>
<p>— Джинни, не хочешь прокатиться? — шутливо подмигнул Гарри подруге.</p>
<p>Близнецы тут же присвистнули и ткнули друг друга локтями в бока, а девушка моментально раскраснелась и кивнула. Гарри даже не подал ей руку — Уизли по-мальчишески ловко запрыгнула на метлу позади него и крепко ухватилась за талию мальчика. Гарри рассмеялся и моментально взмыл в воздух. Сердце сладко ухнуло в желудок, а где-то в груди надулся шар из чистого детского восторга и адреналина. Он оглянулся через плечо и проорал девушке что-то о прекрасной скорости и та что-то согласно прокричала в ответ — при таком свисте ветра слов было не разобрать. Гарри ускорился, взлетая все выше и выше, прямо к облакам, туда, где были лишь ветер и свобода.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— А они не будут нас искать?</p>
<p>— Да если и будут, то что? Максимум пожурят — у папы на Молнии мощная следилка, так что все в порядке, нас не потеряют.</p>
<p>— Действительно, какая им нахуй разница, с кем их сын на свиданки бегает?</p>
<p>Волшебники расположились на лесной поляне, глядя в чистое летнее небо. Джинни достала из потайного кармана пачку маггловских сигарет и с наслаждением закурила. Гарри улыбнулся, увидев на лице подруги ее настоящие эмоции — скуку и пренебрежение ко всему окружающему миру. Она уже устала быть хорошей и милой девушкой, как все про нее говорят. Уже много раз в ярости она проклинала весь белый свет и судьбу за то, что родилась смазливой девчонкой.</p>
<p>— На самом деле я позвал тебя прокатиться не просто так. — Вздохнул Гарри, нерешительно посмотрев на рыжеволосую девушку, но та лишь понимающе ухмыльнулась. — Что такое? </p>
<p>— Да знаю я. Что, Том опять мозги ебет? Или уже переключился на тельце своего тряпочного братишки?</p>
<p>— Ты что?! Разумеется, нет! Но все равно, сладу никакого с ним нет! Он пристает ко мне уже прямо в родительском доме! А если кто-нибудь заметит? Джинни, а если кто-нибудь узнает?!</p>
<p>— Тебе ничего за это не будет. — Пожала плечами гриффиндорка, выпуская изо рта струю белесого дыма. — Не ты же больной извращенец, а он.</p>
<p>— А это важно? Если узнает отец... Он убьет Тома.</p>
<p>— Ты же все равно не хочешь этих отношений. Тогда почему переживаешь о последствиях для брата? — Джинни фыркнула, — признай, ты влюблен в него, это факт. Признай и живи себе припеваючи. Нахуй тебе все эти терзания?</p>
<p>— Это... Это... Не! Я не!...</p>
<p>— Ты что, в ангелочки метишь? Не думала, что мой лучший друг такой моралист. А кто вместе со мной Миртл закапывал?</p>
<p>— Только ради Тома. — Убитым голосом пробормотал Гарри, — он тогда немного... Ну, слетел с катушек. И не смог бы сам все спрятать.</p>
<p>— Да, Беллатриса рассказывала мне. — Нахмурилась девушка, — вот уж не думала, что в мире сыщется псих похлеще моей Беллы.</p>
<p>— Кстати, про нее... — Парень встрепенулся и заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону подруги, — все в силе?</p>
<p>— Да. Я расскажу матери о ней прямо сегодня. Она либо смирится с моим решением, либо пошла она нахуй и я сваливаю с этого гадюшника. — Джинни злобно поджала губы, а сигарета в ее пальцах моментально сгорела дотла. — Белла звала меня с собой. Она тоже хочет сбежать. Мать собирается забрать ее из школы и поженить на каком-то типе. Я сказала ей, что могу быть ее любовницей, но Белла мне все лицо расцарапала за эти слова. Сошлись на том, что в случае чего я могу просто убить его нахуй. Или натравить на него твоего Тома, чего руки зря марать?</p>
<p>— И куда вы направитесь? Том-то знает?</p>
<p>— Естественно. — Джинни достала новую сигарету, — он и планирует наш побег. Правда, твой братишка понятия не имеет с кем его подруга встречается. Вряд ли он оценит кого-то с фамилией Уизли.</p>
<p>— Мне не нравится Блэк. Но это не значит, что я не одобряю твой выбор. Ты моя лучшая подруга, а значит я поддержу тебя во всем. Если все сорвется, ты даже можешь пожить у меня, родители только рады будут.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, в вопросах любви... Мне не нужно ничье одобрение или разрешение. Да, она психованная сука. Да, она так же, как и твой Том, пытала и мучила людей, происходит из темнейшего рода и сама является темной колдуньей. Да, у нее множество врагов и практически нет того, кто мог бы ее защитить. Исключая твоего брата или меня, разумеется. Да и разве нужна этой валькирии защита? Вот уж хуй. Но если хоть кто-то... Хотя бы пальцем. Если хоть кто-то причинит ей вред... Даже если это будет мой родной брат — я убью его. </p>
<p> Девушка немного помолчала, успокаиваясь, и продолжила, фыркнув:</p>
<p>— И, ясен красен, твои старики думают, что мы поженимся. Однако я женюсь только на Белле, а тебя у алтаря будет ждать твой извращенец.</p>
<p>— Джинни, братья не женятся! — мгновенно вскричал покрасневший до кончиков ушей гриффиндорец.</p>
<p>— Реально. Они ж замуж выходят. Прости, сиськи ты все-таки не отрастил.</p>
<p>Гарри зарычал и повалил захохотавшую подругу на траву, поймав ее запястья и зафиксировав их у нее за головой, собираясь как следует проучить негодяйку. Но та так заливисто смеялась, что гнев быстро испарился, уступив место усталой улыбке — в конце концов, к подобным шуткам парень давно привык. </p>
<p>— Сегодня тебя будет ждать прощальный сюрприз. — Проказливо прищурилась подруга, даже не вырывая руки из захвата, — учитывая то, что в моей семье точно не примут мой выбор, исход этого вечера очевиден. Тебе понравится. Ты же не испугаешься разгневанных родителей? А за братишку не переживай, с нами будет моя Белла, если что — она все утрясет.</p>
<p>— Но у меня с ней достаточно напряженные отношения. — С сомнениями протянул Гарри, слазя с подруги и присаживаясь обратно на примятую траву. — Но я согласен на все, что ты предложишь.</p>
<p>— Значит, договорились. Ну, — Джинни одним быстрым движением вскочила на ноги и подала руку мальчику, резво вздергивая его с земли, — пора бы и домой, а то решат что мы того...</p>
<p>— Целуемся? — улыбнулся Гарри и смачно чмокнул девушку в щеку.</p>
<p>— Трахаемся. — Закатила та глаза и тыльной стороной ладони вытирая лицо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Вечером, когда гости уже начали собираться домой, Джеймс вызвался проводить их, в то время как Лили убиралась на кухне. Джинни замешкалась перед камином, а затем быстро обняла своего друга. </p>
<p>— Этой ночью. — Шепнула бестия и для вида смутилась, будто сказала ему на ушко нечто милое.</p>
<p>Гарри даже не нашел что ответить и лишь молча смотрел, как она исчезает в сполохах волшебного пламени.</p>
<p>— Я рада за ваши отношения с Джинни. — Проворковала мать, когда все разошлись, погладив сына по непослушным черным вихрам. — Она хороший ласковый ребенок и подает большие надежды стать довольно сильной колдуньей!</p>
<p>— О, это так. — На полном серьезе хмыкнул тот. — Я пойду к себе, хорошо?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гарри растянулся во весь рост на кровати и прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Правда, их непрерывный поток прервала внезапно хлопнувшая дверь. Гриффиндорец подскочил на месте и с неким испугом уставился на вошедшего в его комнату старшего брата. Том запер дверь и махнул на нее волшебной палочкой, что-то прошептав на латыни. Гарри настороженно наблюдал, как парень подходит ближе, и его взгляд не предвещал ни черта хорошего.</p>
<p>— Ты ослушался меня. — Прошипел брат, приподняв побледневшего Гарри за грудки. — Я видел, как ты летал. Я видел, с какой скоростью ты летал. Это отцовская метла, и она не предназначена для детей.</p>
<p>— Папа разрешил... — Промямлил мальчик, неловко обхватив ладонями запястья брата, — он сам мне ее дал. Ведь не случилось же ничего страшного!</p>
<p>— Что скажет наша мать, когда я ей все расскажу? Представляешь, как сильно это ее расстроит? Она может разругаться с отцом. Ты хочешь этого? — Гарри поспешно замотал головой, — отлично. Тогда накажу тебя Я, по своему усмотрению. </p>
<p>И на этих словах Том выпустил измятую рубашку брата и вышел прочь из комнаты, предварительно сняв с нее чары. Гарри еще долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, прижимая руку к груди, где бешено колотилось сердце. </p>
<p>      Старший брат пришел ночью, когда родители уже легли спать. Так же привычно тихо распахнул дверь и наложил на комнату заглушку. Гриффиндорец тут же приподнялся на локтях в кровати, с тревогой ожидая, что будет дальше. Однако Том лишь присел рядом с ним и ласково коснулся его груди.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, как я за тебя переживаю. — Вполголоса произнес юноша после непродолжительного молчания, — ты для меня все. Почему ты этого не осознаешь?</p>
<p>— Прости. — Шепнул Гарри и отвел взгляд. — Я, правда, виноват. И я приму любое наказание. Прости.</p>
<p>— Позволишь? — брат приподнял одеяло, и Гарри поспешно кивнул, радуясь спокойному настроению Тома. — Спасибо. </p>
<p>Слизеринец устроился возле мальчика и обвил его руками, прижавшись к теплому телу и коснувшись губами виска. Гарри неловко завозился, но все же повернулся в сторону брата и неуверенно обнял того в ответ. Будто в далеком детстве. Как раньше. Когда Гарри считал его нормальным ребенком. Брат пораженно выдохнул куда-то в темные взъерошенные волосы младшего брата и обнял его еще крепче, радуясь такой неожиданно ответной и незамысловатой ласке.</p>
<p>— Я полежу вот так, совсем недолго? Пока ты не заснешь. Пожалуйста. — Том нашел губами рот Гарри и принялся покрывать его легкими поцелуями, а прохладные руки забрались под его пижамную рубашку, ограничиваясь лишь крепкими объятиями. Парень старался не выходить за пределы разумного, по крайней мере сейчас. — Я уже совсем на тебя не злюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Мнимая свобода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри проснулся от непонятных звуков. И точно, в стекло словно кто-то тихо постукивал. Парень с облегчением убедился, что он один в комнате, и поспешно подскочил к окну.</p><p>— Немыслимо... — Пробормотал гриффиндорец, во все глаза уставившись на летающий фордик, на капоте которого сидела Джинни, насмешливо ухмыляясь. Гарри открыл окно и с наслаждением вдохнул чистый ночной воздух. — Джин, ты спятила! Серьезно! Это что, машина твоего отца?</p><p>— О ней все равно никто не знает. И не похуй ли?</p><p>— Мне? Ты потрясающая! — присвистнул Гарри и вежливо кивнул сидящей за рулем Белле. Та вяло махнула рукой в ответ.</p><p>Джинни влезла в салон через открытое боковое окно и сама села за руль, подвинув свою девушку. Затем аккуратно развернула машину боком и открыла заднюю дверцу, приглашая друга последовать за ней.</p><p>— Куда летим?</p><p>— Прочь! Прочь из этого места! — счастливо рассмеялась Уизли и вдавила педаль газа, направив летающий фордик в противоположную сторону от дома.</p><p> </p><p>Они расположились на старом крыльце заброшенного охотничьего домика на краю озера, что было окружено плотной стеной дремучего непроходимого леса и высоких заснеженных гор. На задних сидениях лежали уменьшенные в размерах сумки, а девушки колдовали краденными волшебными палочками, аккуратно извлекая из багажника коробки с огневиски.</p><p>— Что отмечаем?</p><p>— Нашу свободу. </p><p>Джинни выглядела в тот момент настолько счастливой и умиротворенной, что Гарри отбросил все крутящиеся в голове сомнения. Пусть, их будут искать. Пусть, его потом ждет серьезное наказание от родителей. Это стоило улыбки его лучшей подруги.</p><p>— Мы так и не познакомились, как полагается. — Холодно произнесла Блэк, протянув Гарри ладонь тыльной стороной вверх. Парень не растерялся и легко склонил голову в поцелуе, — умница. А теперь не расстраивай мой огонечек и тащи свой зад к костру, ты обязан сделать ее день незабываемым. Делай все, что она попросит.</p><p>— Будто когда-нибудь было иначе. — Улыбнулся парень и пошел следом за слизеринкой к разгоравшемуся кострищу.</p><p>Огневиски парень пробовал впервые. И не сказать бы, что ему понравилось, но... Ощущения приятные. Только спать уже хотелось нестерпимо, а девушки наливали себе все больше и больше, травя байки студенческой жизни. И если истории Джинни обычно включали в себя происшествия с ней и Гарри, то Белла рассказывала про себя и свои совместные дела с Томом. Правда, ничего конкретного — похоже, девушка и не знала, что мальчик был в курсе происходящего с психикой старшего брата, и не хотела выдавать тайную сторону своего лучшего друга.</p><p>— А теперь самое интересное. Эй. — Джинни пощелкала пальцами перед лицом клевавшего носом Гарри. — Не спать, мальчик-зайчик, сейчас будут купания нагишом!</p><p>— Наги... Чего?! Нет! Я ни за что не впр... пред... Тьфу! — Гарри махнул рукой и первым начал стягивать с себя пижамную рубашку под веселое улюлюканье подруги.</p><p>Девушки быстро скинули с себя одежду и со смехом побежали к озеру, взявшись за руки. Раздался визг и шум воды — они сразу же окунулись с головой. Гриффиндорец же подошел к кромке воды медленно, стеснительно прикрываясь руками, и осторожно пощупал ногой лесное озеро.</p><p>— Вы с ума сошли?! Оно ледяное!</p><p>— Не празднуй труса, Гарри! Потом отогреемся у костра. Когда еще ты сможешь так весело провести время? — Джинни махнула рукой, обдавая друга холодными брызгами. — Да блядь, залазь уже, иначе я приволоку тебя за волосы!</p><p>Гарри задержал дыхание и, дабы не оттягивать неизбежное, повторил подвиг двух влюбленных девушек — с разбегу зашел в темные воды озера по шею, ахая от неприятных ощущений. Гриффиндорка тут же подплыла к другу и надавила на его макушку обеими руками, заставив парня уйти под воду с головой. Тот секундой позже вынырнул с ошалелым взглядом и стучащими друг об друга зубами.</p><p>— Чокнутые! Мордред, я из-за тебя очки утопил!</p><p>Беллатриса рассмеялась и поманила за собой Джинни, приглашая девушку на середину озера, где они принялись самозабвенно целоваться, обхватив лица друг друга руками. Гарри слегка покраснел и поспешно отвернулся, махнув на них рукой, и побрел к костру, чувствуя, как его всего уже колотит от холода. Кажется, даже голова от выпитого алкоголя прояснилась. Вспомнив про огневиски, парень чуть ли не залпом выпил шесть приличных глотков, с наслаждением ощутив, как внутри разливается такое желанное сейчас тепло. Гарри вновь начал засыпать, но через каждые несколько минут одергивал себя и проверял, все ли в порядке с девушками — а те так и остались плескаться в озере.</p><p> </p><p>— А помните ту историю с драконом? — Гарри широко улыбнулся, — да, ту самую. Вся школа о ней трещала.</p><p>— Жалко, что ты меня не позвал с собой посмотреть. Урод. — Обиженно подала голос Джинни, которая сидела в объятиях Беллы. — Норберта, кажется, да? Чарли рассказывал. Ты не поверишь, но сейчас она просто громадина! Столько времени уже прошло...</p><p>— Я испугался, когда мой брат прознал про дракона. Думал, что он захочет его... — Гарри запнулся и побледнел, — прибежал к Хагриду, забрал малыша и ломанулся как идиот в Запретный Лес.</p><p>— Да-а-а, точно, полнейший еблан. — Прокомментировала девушка. — Тебя всей школой искали. </p><p>— А нашел Том. — Отозвалась Белла. — Заклятие на крови, шутка ли? Он тебя везде найдет. Но теперь это его дракон.</p><p>— Как это? — не поняла гриффиндорка.</p><p>Блэк поцеловала свою девушку в мокрые рыжие волосы и продолжила:</p><p>— Знал нужный ритуал. Нашел мальчишку, дал драконихе испить своей крови и признать себя ее хозяином. Норберта даже в Румынии слышит его сердцебиение.</p><p>— Ну и бред. Дракона он все равно не получит.</p><p>— Ой ли, — буркнул Гарри, подкидывая ветку в костер, — чтобы он и не получил чего-то?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри судорожно прижимал к груди маленького дракончика и со всех ног мчался по лесу, спотыкаясь о торчащие ото всюду корни и царапая лицо колючими ветками. Только бы унести подальше. Туда, где старший брат не найдет его. Не сможет причинить боль, покалечить, убить. Да, Гарри видел взгляд Тома, когда тот узнал о рождении дракончика — и он не предвещал ничего хорошего.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В итоге гриффиндорец заблудился. Привалился спиной к раскидистому дереву и тихонько баюкал на руках Норберта, от которого исходил такой сильный жар, что холодная апрельская ночь не трогала их. Гарри так и не заметил, как уснул. А разбудили его судорожные похлопывания по щекам. Мальчик испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, прижимая к себе тоже проснувшегося дракона:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет! Никогда! Я не дам тебе его убить!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Гарри! — Том придвинулся ближе и порывисто обнял младшего брата, не обращая никакого внимания на существо в его руках. — Мерлин, Гарри! Ты даже не представляешь, как напугал меня! Идиот! Я убью тебя когда-нибудь! Гарри...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Только сейчас гриффиндорец заметил изрядно помятое состояние брата, дрожь в его голосе и тяжелое дыхание как от быстрого бега. Парень, который относился весьма щепетильно к своему внешнему виду, сейчас был измазан в грязи, поте и пыли, а его мантия местами была порвана.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>За ритуалом Гарри наблюдал издалека, но только после того, как Том клятвенно заверил, что не тронет это уникальное и редкое создание. И мальчику было плевать, зачем ему понадобился Норберт. А позже братья послали в небо искрящиеся звезды, дав тем самым себя обнаружить, и передали дракона прилетевшему в Хогвартс Чарли Уизли. Разумеется, в тот же день школу озарили крики матери из громовещателя.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Проснулся Гарри от странного шума на улице. Сонно потерев глаза, парень обнаружил себя лежащим на полу в довольно таки неудобной позе: ноги и спина страшно затекли, а шею он вообще повернуть влево не мог, похоже, из-за купания в ледяном озере. Когда до гриффиндорца дошло, что за пределами дома слышен не просто шум, а громкая ссора, Гарри моментально подскочил к окну, подслеповато прищурившись, и оцепенел.</p><p>— Только этого не хватало!</p><p>Мальчик в один миг слетел на первый этаж и выбежал на улицу, наткнувшись на во всю разворачивающуюся битву.</p><p>— Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты и близко не смела подходить к моему брату? Предупреждал?! Круцио!</p><p>— Ебанулся?! — Белла ловко увернулась от заклинания и пустила что-то в ответ, — он дружок моей девушки!</p><p>— Где Джинни? — опомнился Гарри, но подходить ближе не решался. И правильно. — Ты чего?! Ты только что запустил в меня круциатусом?!</p><p>— Молись, чтобы я тебя не убил. — Прорычал Том, — шагай в дом и сиди там тише воды и ниже травы, пока я не разберусь с этой сукой!</p><p>Старший брат приправил свои слова мощным щитом, который буквально сбил с ног гриффиндорца и откинул его обратно в хижину. Гарри заохал, потирая разодранную о деревянный пол спину и выругался, когда входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.</p><p>— Утырок блять, хули ты вылез?</p><p>Мальчик оглянулся на голос и заметил взъерошенную подругу, что выглядывала из-за перевернутого дивана. Та сердито поманила его рукой и, дождавшись, пока Гарри, прихрамывая, не окажется в укрытии, отвесила ему легкий подзатыльник.</p><p>— И давно он здесь?</p><p>— Да только что аппарировал. — Джинни бросила взгляд на окно и вновь спряталась за диваном. — Меня Белла так же сюда запихала. Бешеные сволочи.</p><p>— Джин, нужно остановить Тома, он ее убьет!</p><p>— Да ничего не...</p><p>Голос подруги прервал громкий грохот распахнувшейся двери, заставив друзей испуганно вздрогнуть. Прозвучавший в звенящей тишине голос старшего брата буквально дрожал от ярости.</p><p>— Выходи. Живо.</p><p>Понимая, что играть в прятки и догонялки с озверевшим братом — не лучшая идея, мальчик неуверенно высунулся из-за спинки дивана, перед этим послав яростный горящий взгляд Уизли, чтоб та и пикнуть не вздумала. С видом побитой собаки Гарри приблизился к Тому, смотря на него снизу вверх и вжав голову в плечи, понадеявшись, что его жалкий пристыженный вид хотя бы немного остудит пыл брата. Не помогло. Парень медленно подошёл ближе, испепеляя чернющими глазами родственника и нежно, почти любовно, вплел пальцы в его волосы. Чтобы крепко их сжать и дёрнуть вперёд, выволакивая младшего брата из дома. </p><p>— Том! Том, прости!</p><p>Аппарация.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Наказание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри тряхнул головой, прогоняя головокружение, когда брат мгновенно потянул его за руку, вдергивая под купол защитных чар родного дома — парную аппарацию гриффиндорец ненавидел. За несколько секунд они уже оказались в комнате Гарри, и Том резко вскинул палочку, запирая входную дверь и накладывая заглушку.</p><p>— Ничего не заметил? — холодно и зло процедил старший брат, вперив горящие красными углями глаза в младшего брата.</p><p>— Родителей нет дома? — тихо спросил тот, тут же отведя взгляд и отступив на полшага назад.</p><p>— Старая сука Уизли вломилась посреди ночи в наш дом с воплями, что ее маленькую шлюху похитила моя Белла. Приперлась, в надежде, что ее дочь направилась именно к тебе. — Том медленно подходил ближе, — и какого же было наше всеобщее удивление, когда твоя кровать оказалась пуста, а окно распахнуто?</p><p>Повисла тишина.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что из себя представляет Беллатриса Блэк?</p><p>— А что, она чем-то хуже тебя? — вспылил Гарри, взбрыкнувшись, но тут же пожалел об этом.</p><p>Том в мгновение ока оказался рядом и прижал его к стене, сильно сдавив горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. В некогда голубых, а теперь угольно-черных глазах читалось ничем не прикрытое безумие.</p><p>— Мой любимый Гарри, намного хуже. Хуже тем, что я запретил тебе даже близко к ней приближаться. Тем, что ты знаешь последствия. Что я обязательно сорвусь, даже если ты просто останешься с ней наедине. И что же получается? Ни записки. Ни предупреждения. Постель пуста, и я даже не мог связаться с Блэк. — Внезапно он злобно зарычал и едва не сломал руками горло младшего брата, — что это?! От тебя пахнет алкоголем?!</p><p>Гарри судорожно вцепился в запястья, пытаясь расцепить сильную хватку холодных пальцев и хотя бы просто сделать вдох. Правда, спустя несколько долгих секунд, когда перед глазами начало темнеть, а лицо приобрело некрасивый фиолетовый оттенок, старший брат разжал руки, позволив Гарри прокашляться и судорожными хрипами втянуть в себя драгоценный кислород.</p><p>— Родители отправились тебя искать. И теперь мы одни дома. — Брат отошел от мальчика и высвободил из штанов тонкий кожаный ремень. — Раздевайся.</p><p>— Чт... Что? — Гарри перевел взгляд на предмет в руках слизеринца и побледнел. — Нет. Нет, ты же не серьезно.</p><p>— О, мой милый брат, мой тупоголовый родственник, я никогда не был так серьезен. Я обещал наказать тебя за полет на гоночной метле. Но теперь ты превысил все допустимые мной пределы прощения. Раздевайся. Или я собственноручно сожгу на тебе эти тряпки.</p><p>Гриффиндорец понимал, что спорить не только бесполезно, но и попросту опасно, учитывая в каком состоянии находился сейчас его старший брат. Но как успокоить его, мальчик понятия не имел, ведь он действительно провинился. Беллатриса — темная жестокая волшебница, которая любит причинять боль наравне с Томом. И отличие было в том, что брат при всем желании (которое прямо сейчас плескалось в его полубезумных распахнутых глазах) не убьет его. Потому что не сможет. Потому что любит. </p><p>Гарри нервными движениями дрожащих пальцев снял с себя обувь, а затем начал стягивать пижамные штаны, открывая кожу прохладному ночному воздуху, мгновенно покрываясь мурашками и ежась. Он откинул вещи в сторону и затравленно покосился на Тома. Тот раздраженно мотнул головой:</p><p>— Все снимай.</p><p>Гриффиндорец сглотнул и медленно снял футболку, а затем, помедлив, и белье. Том мрачно окинул его взглядом и сел на кровать, поманив его к себе рукой. Гарри на негнущихся ногах подошел к брату и тот, дернув мальчика за руку, повалил животом к себе на колени, устроив тело младшего брата так, чтобы тот оказался задницей кверху. Гарри было ужасно неудобно и он постарался упереться руками в пол, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить неприятные ощущения. Он мучительно покраснел от такой постыдной и откровенной позы. Он знал, что такое порка. Знал, но родители <i>никогда</i> этот метод наказания на нем не практиковали.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, когда на его спину опустилась прохладная ладонь старшего брата.</p><p>— Мерлин видит, что ты почти довел меня до края. — Он рассеянно провел пальцами вниз, к пояснице, и задержался на поджавшейся ягодице, чуть усиливая хватку. — Ты должен понимать, что мои угрозы и предостережения имеют вес.</p><p>Гриффиндорец настолько смутился от невесомых нежных прикосновений, что первый хлесткий удар ремня был такой неожиданностью, что он вздрогнул всем телом и взвизгнул прямо как девчонка. </p><p>Удары были действительно сильными. Том не жалел тело брата, отводя руку как можно дальше для размаха, оставляя на ягодицах ярко-розовые, быстро вспухающие, а порой и кровавые борозды, когда поврежденная кожа рассекалась и лопалась под напором узкого кожаного ремня.</p><p>Гарри выл и скулил, но не пытался отстраниться или прикрыть тело руками — вряд ли это как-либо помешает старшему брату свершить заслуженное наказание. Боль была сильная. По бедрам стекали капли крови, пачкая штаны Тома, но тот и не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись над тем, чтобы причинить брату страдания. Потому что заслужил. Потому что заставил испытывать ужас, метаться, применять опасную темную магию крови для поиска. Он чуть было не раскрылся перед родителями — на секундочку! — Джеймс был главой аврората. </p><p>Потому что посмел уйти от него. </p><p>— Запомни, Гарри. — Хрипло произнес Том, с громким хлестким звуком ударяя ремнем по вздрагивающему хрупкому телу, — Никогда. — Удар. — Не. — Удар. — Сбегай. — Еще один удар. — От меня.</p><p>Наконец, пытка прекратилась. Гарри лежал ни жив, ни мертв. Его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, а задницу он даже не чувствовал. По щекам бежали слезы боли и стыда, но гриффиндорец не пытался их утереть, пораженный своим уязвимым положением. Он даже не почувствовал, как на истерзанную кожу ягодиц вновь опустилась ладонь, размазывая кровавое месиво, очерчивая пальцами выступающие выпуклые борозды от ремня, несколько глубоких отметин от пряжки, быстро наливающиеся багрянцем синяки.</p><p>Том тяжело дышал. Он боролся со своим желанием вонзить ногти в кожу, раздирая ее еще сильнее, ведь младшему брату и без того не слабо так досталось. Его била дрожь даже более сильная, нежели гриффиндорца. Член болезненно ныл при виде темно-алой крови, вытекающей из ран, а желание отыметь идиотского брата здесь и сейчас сдерживалось лишь жалкими остатками былого самоконтроля, ведь вот он — доступный, покорный, обнаженный и донельзя распахнутый, едва ли не изнанку вывернутый.</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>Слизеринец рывком перевернул охнувшего брата и усадил его верхом на одну свою ногу, лицом к себе. Гарри с ужасом смотрел в темные глаза Тома, несмотря на свое положение, четко уловив в них ничем не прикрытую похоть. Но не успел мальчик толком ничего предпринять, как старший брат обхватил его затылок рукой и притянул ближе, к своему лицу, накрывая его рот горячими влажными губами. Он впился грубым нещадящим поцелуем, другой рукой обхватив его талию и придвинув вплотную к себе. Гарри болезненно застонал ему в рот — при любом малейшем касании его задница горела огнем. Боль должна была отрезвлять, но только все мутило в и без того расхлябанном рассудке. И гриффиндорец не сразу разобрался что к чему, но его губы уже болезненно ныли, искусанные и зацелованные, а рваное дыхание и без того затруднялось настойчивым ртом старшего брата. Наконец, почувствовав всю ужасающую неправильность ситуации, мальчик вцепился в чужие плечи руками и с трудом оторвал от себя так же тяжело дышащего Тома.</p><p>Парень смотрел на Гарри широко распахнутыми безумными глазами, до боли впиваясь в его тело ногтями, а затем, подхватив его под мышки, подтащил к кровати и бросил туда. Гриффиндорец зашипел и выгнулся, стараясь избежать прикосновения искалеченной кожи ягодиц с грубой поверхностью покрывала. Том же моментально навис сверху, буквально поглощая глазами тело своего брата, но удерживая себя на тонкой грани — вот уж не так он себе представлял их первый секс. Но он был слишком безумен, чтобы вот так просто уйти.</p><p>Слизеринец медленно провел ладонью по телу младшего брата от живота до шеи, остановившись на побледневшей от испуга щеке.</p><p>— Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя, Гарри.</p><p>Тот мотнул головой, замерев под этим взглядом как кролик перед змеей. И едва не распрощался с остатками здравомыслия (а были ли они еще?), когда услышал звук чиркнувшей молнии на ширинке штанов. Забившись в панике, он собрался было перекатиться к краю кровати, но был остановлен властной твердой рукой, вжимающей его грудную клетку к постели.</p><p>— Стой, не бойся меня. Я ничего тебе не сделаю больше, обещаю. Позволь только... Я... — Он низко застонал, обхватив рукой свой налившийся кровью орган и сильно сжал его, — просто лежи, хорошо? Какой же ты красивый, Гарри. Как же я тебя...</p><p>Том начал жестко дрочить, пожирая взглядом лицо и тело брата под собой, нависая над ним мутной темной тенью, не имея никаких шансов прекратить это извращенное удовольствие. Ему даже больше не нужно было как обычно представлять себе жаркие сцены в своей голове, ведь эта жаркая сцена происходит здесь и сейчас. Вновь издав хриплый стон, он сжал руку на члене до боли сильнее, изливаясь прямо на живот Гарри. Тяжело дыша, он опустил голову тому на плечо, приходя в себя от сокрушительного оргазма.</p><p>— Ты больной ублюдок. — Произнес гриффиндорец, как только отошел от шока, и Том поднял на него взгляд посветлевших синих глаз. Нет, мальчик прекрасно понимал, в каком плане его <i>любит</i> брат, но чтобы быть извращенным настолько?... — Ну-ка. Слезь с меня!</p><p>Гарри уперся ладонями ему в плечи и отодвинул от себя, тут же скосив глаза на свое тело. Сперма. Он не чувствовал отвращения и брезгливости, лишь адское смущение и бесконечный стыд, чувство неправильности всего произошедшего, желание вправить сумасшедшему родственнику мозги. И, Мерлин, когда взгляд зеленых глаз упал на уже опавший член Тома, гриффиндорец мучительно покраснел.</p><p>Том, хмыкнув, схватил его ладонь и легко прижал к своему паху, заставив брата стать едва ли не бордовым.</p><p>— И ничего в этом такого нет.</p><p>Гарри моментально отдернул руку, прижав ее к груди, все больше опасаясь вообще что-либо предпринимать. До сознания не сразу дошло, что это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он коснулся брата <i>там</i>.</p><p>— Не первый. — Фыркнул слизеринец и скатился с него, присаживаясь рядом и застегивая ширинку штанов. Заметив полный искреннего недоумения взгляд Гарри, Том совершенно неожиданно для самого себя смутился, а скулы покрыл легкий румянец. — Ты слишком крепко спишь, Гарри...</p><p>И не успел мальчик понять смысл последней фразы, как старший брат внезапно вскинул голову.</p><p>— Родители вернулись. — Он очистил взмахом руки последствия своего оргазма и быстро выдернул из-под тела брата одеяло, тут же его им накрывая. — Я усыплю тебя, иначе они по-любому заметят твое состояние. Притворяться ты не умеешь. Не беспокойся, я во всем разберусь.</p><p>Том склонил голову и оставил на приоткрытых губах нежный поцелуй, после чего погрузил мальчишку в крепкий сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Совершенное чувство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри резко распахнул глаза, выныривая из продолжительного сна, наложенного заклинанием. Было уже темно, а чары спали. </p><p>— Проснулся? Весь день проспал.</p><p>Мальчик вздрогнул и скосил глаза влево, заметив лежащего возле него брата. Гарри судорожно ухватился за края одеяла, а в сознании мгновенно появилась довольно таки яркая картинка произошедшего наказания и того, что случилось после. Это заставляло вновь смущаться и бояться. Но Том оставался неподвижен, просто смотря ничего не выражавшим взглядом в потолок. Они лежали молча некоторое время, пока старший брат не подал голос:</p><p>— Скажи, насколько я плохой человек?</p><p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — осторожно переспросил гриффиндорец, с глухим стоном переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к брату. Пятая точка горела огнем. — Ты же знаешь ответ. Ты ужасен настолько, что тебя выгонят из ада в первый же день. </p><p>Том тоже перевернулся на бок, оказавшись нос к носу с говорившим. Гарри похолодел, но провоцировать брата и отодвигаться не стал. Настроение его было добродушным, но кто знает, что произойдет в следующую секунду? А слизеринец, заметив напряжение младшего брата, невесомо погладил его непослушные черные пряди, будто пытаясь успокоить и показать, что опасаться было нечего. В конце концов, свое наказание непослушный парень уже получил. И плевать он хотел, что Гарри уже не ребенок. Ослушался — будешь наказан. </p><p>— Что ты сказал родителям?</p><p>— Получил письмо от своей ненаглядной подружки и отправился ее искать, — Том скривил губы в презрении. — Это отвратительно. Беллатриса и эта твоя Уизли. Она всего лишь тупой раздражающий ребенок и сбежит в первый же день. Ни красоты, ни силы, ни мозгов.</p><p>— Ты ее совсем не знаешь, — зашипел на него Гарри и скинул со своей головы чужую руку. — Она... другая.</p><p>— И чем же она другая, малыш?</p><p>Слизеринец сощурился, чувствуя первые волны обжигающей ревности. Он привстал на локтях и навис над таким же раздраженным парнем, пытаясь подавить того одним лишь взглядом.</p><p>— Миртл.</p><p>— Ты хочешь обсудить со мной это происшествие? — Том обхватил пальцами подбородок брата и несильно его сжал. Иногда мальчику казалось, что у его родственника было дополнительное психическое расстройство (не считая многочисленных других): нездоровая тяга постоянно его трогать. — Не думал, что ты настолько храбрый.</p><p>— Ах вот оно что! — Гарри сверкнул глазами и подался вперед, едва не касаясь лица слизеринца своим. — А не подскажешь ли ты мне, кто помог тебе спрятать следы? Кто похоронил тело? И до сих пор хранит твои грязные тайны?! Думаешь, я справился со всем этим в одиночку?</p><p>— Она знает.</p><p>Вот теперь Гарри прошиб пот. Об этом он не подумал. Мальчик попытался вывернуться из хватки, но только усугубил свое положение — Том быстро предотвратил попытки бегства, попросту оседлав бедра брата своими. Он источал такую ненависть, что ее можно было черпать большим ковшом без надежды от нее избавиться.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, ее мамаша сильно расстроится, когда найдет у порога голову своей дочурки с кишками вместо головного мозга? А ты знаешь, что я могу. Я действительно могу это сделать. Я убью девчонку, — нежно прошептал братец, склонившись к испуганному лицу Гарри. — Или отдать ее для начала на растерзание магглам в подворотне? Пусть поразвлекаются напоследок.</p><p>— Только посмей... Я никогда тебя не прощу, если ты сделаешь с Джинни хоть что-то.</p><p>— Мне не нужно твое прощение, — так же нежно ответил старший брат. — Я не собираюсь оставлять в живых человека, знающего мои маленькие секреты.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри всегда чувствовал брата. Всегда. Его эмоции, его переживания, гнев, радость. Было ли это родственной связью или чем-то еще, мальчик не знал. И теперь, проснувшись от неясного ужаса, он в панике огляделся по сторонам. Ничего странного — погрузившаяся в тишину и мрак спальня мальчиков, но что тогда?...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец в спешке встал с койки и быстро выудил из сумки карту Мародеров, произнеся нужные слова. Ни в спальне, ни в гостиной Слизерина брата не было. Искал юноша его не долго, все таки ночной замок пустовал, и найти небольшую точку с его именем не составило большого труда. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Чего?... Женский туалет?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Накинув на пижамный костюм мантию, он поспешил к брату, не особо заботясь, что его могли обнаружить. Ненормальное предчувствие все еще давило на затылок, и это предчувствие его не подвело.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Весь пол женского туалета был залит кровью и ошметками какого-то мяса. Гарри застыл, как вкопанный, от ужаса и отвращения, боясь, что его попросту стошнит от этого зрелища. Посреди туалета лежала незнакомая обнаженная девочка, тело которой... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Его вырвало. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри бросился к крану, обливая лицо ледяной водой, пытаясь хоть немного привести себя в чувства. В сторону трупа он больше не смотрел, но ужасная картина все еще стояла перед глазами, стоило их закрыть. От низа живота до рта тело ребенка было вспорото неумелым рваным надрезом, ребра разбиты и раскрошены, а внутренние органы извлечены и раскинуты по периметру туалета. Переломанные пальцы, изрезанные руки и ноги, выдавленные глаза и выбитые зубы — Гарри молился всем существующим богам, чтобы эта девочка была уже мертва, когда с ней это сотворили. Но кто мог совершить такое кошмарное преступление? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри не нужен был ответ. Не нужно было даже задавать этот вопрос. Потому что он знал. И всегда знал, что однажды его брат перекинется с животных на живых невинных людей. И это произошло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец, все еще борясь с тошнотой и прижимая ладонь к губам быстро оглядел просторное помещение. Но, опомнившись, запер чарами дверь. Если их сейчас обнаружат... Том и правда заслужил быть убитым. Казненным. Запертым где-нибудь очень далеко и надежно. Там, где его жажда жестокости не доберется до других людей. Но...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри подбежал к старшему брату, подскользнувшись на еще не успевшей высохнуть крови. Тот сидел в углу, возле кабинок, скрючившись и зажав голову руками. Мальчик обнял его и прижал к себе. Том как-то придушенно выдохнул и судорожно вцепился пальцами в спину родственника, не предпринимая попыток встать на ноги. Его руки, лицо, мантия — все пропитано кровью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нам нужно уходить, — дрожащим голосом произнес юноша, потревожив дыханием темные волнистые волосы брата. — Прямо сейчас. Если тебя обнаружат, тебе конец. Том! Мерлин, что же ты натворил!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри с трудом поставил слизеринца на ноги и вынуждено повернулся в сторону трупа. Очистив пол и, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, запрятав внутренние органы обратно в истерзанное тело, юноша быстро ощупал старшего брата в поисках мантии-невидимки. И ему крупно повезло — она была во внутреннем кармане мантии. Накинув ее на еще не остывшее тело жертвы, гриффиндорец вновь кинулся к Тому, сильно встряхнув того за плечи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тащить парня пришлось силком. Взяв его влажную холодную ладонь в свою, Гарри увел брата в гриффиндорскую башню, где уложил того на свою кровать. Тот выглядел ужасно. Стеклянный взгляд, направленный в никуда, испарина на лбу, мелкая дрожь. Неужели проняло? Неужели он понял, что натворил? Неужели... Это все закончится. Кошмар, творящийся с его рассудком.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри абсолютно не понимал, что делать дальше. Что делать с мертвой девочкой в туалете. И сделал то, что сделал бы любой нормальный человек в его ситуации — попросил помощи. Разбудив через зачарованное зеркальце свою лучшую подругу и дождавшись пока сонная девушка спустится в гостиную, Гарри буквально упал в ее объятия и глухо разрыдался.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Какого... Гарри? Гарри! — она обхватила его лицо руками и, кажется, теперь проснулась окончательно. — А теперь втяни свои безобразные сопли обратно и расскажи, что произошло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Пожалуйста, ты должна пойти со мной. Помнишь, я говорил, что мой брат убивает животных? — Уизли нахмурилась и кивнула. — То, о чем ты предупреждала меня, произошло. Том убил человека.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Веди.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри перевел взгляд на свои дрожащие руки, когда они, наконец, закончили. Тело надежно спрятано под слоем земли, туалет чист от следов преступления, а испачканная кровью мантия невидимка убрана в карман. Джинни присела рядом с ним на землю и приобняла за плечи. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Видишь, теперь все хорошо. Его не поймают.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хорошо? — гриффиндорец истерично засмеялся. — Джин, мы только что закопали в землю убитую им девочку. А что дальше? Что будет дальше? Кто будет дальше? Я просто не могу его сдать учителям! Его же казнят!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Угомонись, полудурок. — Уизли цыкнула. — Не хочешь говорить никому — не говори, заебал уже. И брату твоему не советую на мозги капать, если он истернет и разъебет полхогвартса, так просто отделаться уже не получится. Тебе нужно спокойно обо всем с ним поговорить. Но не старайся его в чем-то обвинять, как бы этот ебанутый и за тебя не взялся. Он — гений, но и психопат тоже. Том должен осознавать последствия и... Сам прятать тела. Гарри, ты не его слуга и не должен подчищать за ним кровавый след. Поговори.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>— Том? — шепотом позвал Гарри, растрясая плечо старшего брата.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот поморщился, но все же разлепил глаза, сонно щурясь. Увидев мальчика, он потянул того за руку и уложил на кровать сбоку от себя, прижав его тело к себе обеими руками. Гарри застыл, чувствуя приливы ужаса. Потому, что он не знал, что делать дальше. Как с этим жить. Как есть за одним столом с убийцей и психопатом. Как отмыться от этого кошмара.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Кто это был?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Миртл. Назойливая девчонка давно напрашивалась на подобный исход. Но... Я не рассчитал сил. Не думал, что убийство человека лишит меня рассудка. — Том доверчиво потерся щекой о лохматую макушку младшего брата, не боясь говорить такую ломкую для него правду. — И я был слишком напуган, растерян, не знал, как поступить. Признаться, я даже не совсем понял, что меня обнаружили.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты не должен был этого делать. — Прошептал Гарри и зажмурился, чувствуя приближение новой порции слез. — Так нельзя!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это было восхитительно. Она так громко кричала, что мне закладывало уши. Пришлось выбить ей зубы и, кажется, она поняла, что лучше вести себя тише. — Продолжал говорить слизеринец странным взбудораженным голосом, не слушая своего брата. — Ее кровь одуряюще горячая, она была везде, даже внутри меня. Но мне было мало. Мне нужно было ощутить абсолютно все. И я попробовал на вкус ее плоть. И ничего более совершенного не было в этом мире. Я живьем рвал ее тело зубами, словно зверь, но я в тот момент и не был человеком. Я сходил с ума и возрождался вновь, новый, более совершенный и чистый, чем прежде. Более... Как же сильно я хочу, чтобы ты понял, каково это, прочувствовал все на себе. Я хотел бы разделить с тобой эти ощущения. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри с ужасом почувствовал, что о его бедро потерлись возбужденным членом. Более того, у слизеринца стояло так, будто он ведро афродизиака выпил. Гарри попытался отстраниться, но крепко прижимавшие к себе руки брата не дали ему сделать этого. Юноша даже не знал, что было страшнее — каннибализм Тома или его возбуждение от убийства человека. Завырывавшись сильнее он, наконец, сумел соскочить с кровати, глядя на брата глазами, полными страха и отвращения. Тот спокойно выдержал этот взгляд, понимая, что сломить эту стену получится далеко не с первого раза. Но он сделает все, чтобы его любимый маленький братец стал таким же, как и он.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Влюбленный щенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри не знал, что Том точно сказал матери, но был безмерно благодарен ему, когда вместо выматывающей ссоры и разочарования в прекрасных зеленых глазах мальчик получил порцию крепких объятий и нежный поцелуй в макушку.</p>
<p>— Мерлин, как же мы переживали! Мы так испугались за тебя! Ну почему же ты не дождался нас? Ты нашел Джинни? Боже, Блэк! Как такое вообще могло произойти?</p>
<p>— Гарри, я добьюсь того, чтобы эту ненормальную поймали и посадили. Я сам этим займусь. — Серьезно сказал отец, — ведь я знаю, как сильно ты ее любишь, сынок. Я не позволю этим нездоровым отношениям продолжаться.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец бросил настороженный взгляд на стоявшего неподалеку брата. Тот выглядел донельзя добродушным и милым, позволив ласковой безмятежной улыбке скользнуть по губам. Однако после слов аврора во взгляде слизеринца сверкнула такая неприкрытая ненависть, когда он посмотрел в спину своего отца, что Гарри поспешил прервать Джеймса:</p>
<p>— Все не так, па. — Он сглотнул комок в горле, когда Том перевел на него потемневшие глаза. Ну и что на сей раз вывело его из себя? — я ее не люблю. То есть... Люблю, конечно! Но как друга. Она — моя лучшая подруга, и я уже давно знал о ее отношениях с Беллатрисой. Все нормально. Они любят друг друга, и Блэк не навредит ей.</p>
<p>Родители ошарашенно переглянулись. Наследница темномагической древней семьи и невинное светлое дитя? Это попросту не укладывалось в их головах. Мать вдруг прищурила глаза и уже внимательней поглядела на своего младшего сына.</p>
<p>— Если ты знал, зачем бросился искать их?</p>
<p>— Потому что она поссорилась со своей матерью. — Ложь ему давалась всегда тяжело, а мама была слишком проницательной волшебницей, чтоб ее не распознать. А брат продолжал мстительно молчать, не ввязываясь в разговор, и Гарри с осторожностью продолжил: — Я знал, как ей будет тяжело и больно от того, что миссис Уизли ни за что не согласится с ее выбором. Я просто хотел поддержать ее... Лично. </p>
<p>— Тогда почему ты не отправил ей письма?</p>
<p>— Да какое письмо! Ни она, ни я тогда вообще не подумали о какой-то там переписке!</p>
<p>— Неужели? Тогда как ты подгадал время, когда она сбежит из дома и как сумел понять, что миссис Уизли ответила отказом на выбор дочери? — Лили грозно скрестила руки на груди, нависая над сыном.</p>
<p>Джеймс, не будь дураком, почуяв опасность долгой ссоры, мгновенно оказался возле своей жены и обвил ее талию руками. Не нравилось ему все это, ой, как не нравилось. Зато поведение сына буквально заставляло его глаза сиять от гордости. Он же его копия! Разве это не чудесно?</p>
<p>— Любимая, он же гриффиндорец до мозга костей. Разве ты поступила бы иначе?  Или я? — отец подмигнул удивленному Гарри, — да я сбегал в детстве из дома по десять раз за месяц, чтобы покуролесить с Сириусом! Обычное дело.</p>
<p>Лили вздохнула, раздраженно потерла виски и... Сдалась.</p>
<p>— Гарри, ты наш сын, и мы <i>будем</i> о тебе волноваться, какими бы благими целями ты ни оправдывал свои поступки. Что ж, иди наверх и приведи себя в порядок, скоро к нам прибудут Диггори.</p>
<p>Мальчик застыл от шока и сдавленно выругался, тут же получив легкую затрещину от матери. Этого только еще не хватало! Только не этот помешанный! Том наблюдал за реакцией младшего брата и вовсю веселился, ощущая мрачное торжество — наказание для юного пьяницы продолжалось. Великолепно.</p>
<p>Волшебник уныло поплелся наверх, предвидя все ужасы нового дня. Заперевшись в комнате, он как следует пнул стул и рухнул на постель. И даже совершенно не удивился, когда спустя какое-то время дверь повторно отворилась.</p>
<p>— Я же запер дверь. Уйди.</p>
<p>Том насмешливо приподнял брови, наблюдая за забавной сценой: младший брат свернулся калачиком на боку и озлобленно взирал на него из под опущенных бровей. Какое чудо.</p>
<p>— Интересно, если я расскажу Седрику, как ты переживаешь за Джинни и попрошу его остаться у нас переночевать, он согласится за две или три секунды? Только представь: двое суток в его окружении. </p>
<p>— Уйди!</p>
<p>— Ты ведешь себя как маленький. Ты даже не представляешь, как я люблю тебя провоцировать, когда ты такой.</p>
<p>Гарри взрыкнул и запустил в несносного брата подушкой, приняв сидячее положение. Но тут же заохал, подпрыгнув — задницу обожгло новой порцией боли. Поводов ненавидеть понимающую ухмылку слизеринца стало куда больше. Однако тот долго задерживаться не стал — его зачем-то позвала снизу мать и он, хмыкнув напоследок, вышел прочь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гриффиндорец стоически терпел крепкие объятия Диггори, порываясь проклясть его чем-нибудь неприятным. Но это были объятия приветствия при их родителях, и вести себя столь некультурно нельзя.</p>
<p>— Гарри! — Седрик отстранился, но продолжал крепко сжимать его плечи. В глазах читался ничем не прикрытый восторг. — Как провел лето? Ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал!</p>
<p>— Да, да, я тоже, Седрик. — Кисло улыбнулся мальчик и попытался незаметно высвободиться из крепкого захвата. Но куда там! Диггори гонял свое тело тренировками, что мама не горюй, и ручищи были сильными. — Может, пойдем внутрь?</p>
<p>— Давай! Кстати, я метлу прихватил. Улизнем, пока никто не видит? — хаффлпаффовец игриво повел бровями, понизив голос. — Отец как раз будет развлекать твоих родителей историями про мою личную жизнь.</p>
<p>— Личную жизнь? — вяло отреагировал Гарри только ради приличия, когда заметил, что парень до сих пор ждет от него какой-то ответ.</p>
<p>— У меня девушка появилась. — Седрик просиял и на его щеках проступил смущенный румянец. — Помнишь, Чжоу? О, я обязан вас познакомить! Гарри, она тебе понравится, вот увидишь!</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец раздраженно прикрыл глаза, поражаясь нелогичности Диггори. Он должен желать, чтобы сам <i>Гарри</i> понравился его любимой, а не наоборот. Бред. Что будет дальше? Спросит его разрешения на свадьбу? Назовет вторым отцом его детей?</p>
<p>— Итак, что насчет полета? — Седрик вытащил из кармана дорожной мантии уменьшенную метлу, — в прошлый раз ты поймал снитч быстрее меня и теперь я все наверстаю.</p>
<p>— Какой это прошлый раз? — раздался дружелюбный голос брата за их спинами.</p>
<p>— О, Том. — Диггори немного напрягся.</p>
<p>Видел он эти странные отношения двух братьев. Видел, и никак не мог понять, в чем же дело. Ведь что-то в этих отношениях было явно не так. Да, слизеринец заботился о Гарри, не сводил с него глаз в Большом Зале (Седрик отогнал от себя мысли, что занимался тем же самым), а о его запрете летать знали все игроки четырех факультетов: на первом курсе гриффиндорца приняли в команду и в первый же полет с его метлой что-то случилось, и мальчик потерял управление, упав на землю и сломав обе ноги. Как Том в тот момент оказался так быстро возле мальчика, никто так и не понял, будто бы парень заранее знал, что именно должно произойти. Сам отнес его в Больничное Крыло и о чем-то долго с ним разговаривал. Выписался Гарри через пару дней и самостоятельно ушел из команды, поразив их всех: да, упасть то он упал, но снитч то поймал. Седрик был не глуп, но этого тоже понять не мог. Гарри ведь обожал летать. Что такого мог наговорить родной брат, что он ходил бледной тенью всю неделю и даже не смотрел в сторону стадиона? К тому же, Гарри избегал Тома. Это было видно невооруженным глазом. </p>
<p>— Мы недалеко. Уж поверь, я никогда не позволю моему Гарри вновь упасть. И все те разы я внимательно следил, чтобы ничего не произошло. — Спокойным тоном отчитался парень, приобняв друга — тот сильно напрягся при появлении старшего брата, что не укрылось от чуткого взора Седрика.</p>
<p>На секунду Диггори уловил такую кровавую ярость в обычно приветливых глазах слизеринца, что даже опешил. Показалось?</p>
<p>— Мистер Диггори, тебя позвал твой отец. Он в гостиной. — Том обворожительно улыбнулся и указал рукой в сторону крыльца, всем своим видом настаивая об уходе хаффлпаффца.</p>
<p>Когда тот скрылся за порогом дома, слизеринец посмотрел на брата таким взглядом, что тот покрылся холодной испариной.</p>
<p>— "Те разы"? <i>"Мой Гарри"</i>? — Том стиснул зубы, прожигая в напряженном лице юноши дыру. Он даже не пытался скрыть за маской всепоглощающую ярость, отчего его пальцы мелко дрожали, а лицо исказилось до неузнаваемости. — Я сломаю тебе ноги второй раз, если ты хотя бы приблизишься к гоночной метле. И я разорву твоему влюбленному щенку горло, если он посмеет обнять тебя еще хоть раз больше допустимой нормы.</p>
<p>Гарри хотел было высказаться, что здесь только он сам обнимает его больше меры и совсем не с братской или дружеской целью, как это делал Диггори. Хотел, но при виде непокорности и возмущения во взгляде младшего брата, Тома так сильно затрясло, будто он явно себя сдерживал от чего-то ужасного, что гриффиндорец вздохнул и склонил голову.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Прости, Том. Идем ко всем? — он осторожно взял широкую ладонь старшего брата в свои руки и медленно разжал его кулак. Ему нужно было срочно успокоиться, пока не натворил глупостей. А слизеринец точно что-нибудь выкинет со всей этой своей дурной головой и неадекватными эмоциями. — Я люблю тебя, помнишь? И не хочу, чтобы ты волновался.</p>
<p>Кажется, его проняло. Да проняло настолько крепко, что тот все утро лучился таким самодовольствием, что у Гарри сводило скулы от сдерживаемого смеха. И кто здесь влюбленный щенок?</p>
<p>Не до смеха парню сделалось уже за обеденным столом, когда Том незаметным движением оттолкнул Седрика и сам уселся возле брата, послав удивленному и непонимающему гостю вежливую фальшивую улыбку. Ему пришлось сесть напротив, возле своего отца. Пока родители вели непринужденную беседу, отвлекая младшего Диггори от попыток привлечь внимание друга, Том внезапно совсем слетел с катушек. Гарри едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда на его колено опустилась рука. Он с шоком посмотрел на старшего брата, но тот начал увлеченно рассказывать о своей успеваемости и не обращал ни малейшего внимания на соседа по столу, будто совершенно ничего из ряда вон выходящего и не происходило. Гарри подавился вздохом, а все тело покрылось мурашками, когда рука чувственно прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра и вернулась на колено, крепко сжав его. Настойчивая ласка продолжилась, вгоняя парня в краску. Он с силой сжал пальцы, но не полез руками под стол, чтобы оттолкнуть распоясовшегося братца — не дай Мерлин кто заметит! А ведь сам спровоцировал. Гарри вдруг с ужасом понял, что начал против воли возбуждаться. Его еще никто не касался столь нежно и чувственно — да, он пытался завести отношения с девушками, но дальше мокрых смущающих поцелуев они не заходили. Каким-то неуловимым чутьем Том заметил состояние мальчика и рука плавно перетекла выше, несильно сжав твердеющий член. Испустить тихий стон ему не позволил лишь дикий страх, что их сейчас обнаружат. А брат продолжал неспешными движениями потирать ему пах, иногда переходя на бедра.</p>
<p>— Гарри, что с тобой? Ты красный, как вареный рак. — Рассмеялся Амос Диггори, обратив внимание на полыхавшего бордовым гриффиндорца.</p>
<p>Он кинул нервный взгляд на Тома, а тот посмотрел на него такими голодными глазами, что Гарри захотел сейчас оказаться где угодно, но только не рядом с ним. Мальчик что-то нервно ответил и облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что возросший страх перекрыл остальные чувства, а возбуждение стало спадать. Похоже, Том почувствовал пальцами, что не добился своего и убрал руку, а Гарри благословил всех богов. И даже нашел в себе силы позлорадствовать, когда распознал в голосе старшего брата нотки раздражения.</p>
<p>И как же сильно он ошибался, когда решил, что на сегодня с него достаточно волнений. Весь день слизеринец пытался его выловить в одиночестве, но Гарри старался держаться ближе к родителям или гостям, отчего Седрик сиял, как начищенный галлеон. Но счастье (или несчастье, потому что находиться в обществе помешанного на их дружбе Диггори было невыносимо) длилось недолго. Том все-таки сумел его выхватить на полпути к гостиной, втянув вскрикнувшего брата в небольшую кладовку. Гарри испуганно замер под нависшей над ним тенью, подумывая, а не закричать ли? Настроение Тома всегда оставляло желать лучшего, а крыша протекала конкретно еще с самого детства, но сейчас брат выглядел словно маньяк, наконец, нашедший свою жертву. </p>
<p>— Что ты вытворял за обедом? — яростно пошел в наступление Гарри и толкнул слизеринца в грудь, — какого Мордреда ты делал?!</p>
<p>— Касался тебя. — Последовал лаконичный ответ, — хочешь еще?</p>
<p>— Нет! — моментально вспыхнул гриффиндорец, — мы ебаные братья, это чертовски неправильно и ужасно!</p>
<p>— Но тебе понравилось. — Торжествующе заключил тот и стал придвигаться ближе. — Понравилось, а значит, все было правильно. По-настоящему. Секс никогда не был чем-то ужасным.</p>
<p>— Ты что, двинутый? Мы парни. Мужчины не занимаются сексом.</p>
<p>От такого заявления Том растерял весь свой пыл и остановился.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Оглох? — Огрызнулся Гарри, — дрочка не называется сексом, чтоб ты знал.</p>
<p>Он был так возмущен и разозлен происходящим, что плевать хотел на правила приличия и не следил за языком. Какая теперь разница, если его брат первым перешел уже всякие границы дозволенного? И еще больше распалился, когда услышал сдавленный хохот Тома, который аж за живот схватился.</p>
<p>— Прости Мерлин, ты что, еще на стадии малолетки? Тебе кто такое сказал, что у мужчин не может быть секса? Серьезно? Твои друзья никогда об этом не говорили? </p>
<p>— У меня нет друзей геев. — Прорычал Гарри, — и меня подобное никогда не интересовало!</p>
<p>— Каменный век. — Вновь рассмеялся Том, — как все запущенно. Хочешь, покажу?</p>
<p>— Покажешь что? Эй, не приближайся, извращенец! Отошел от меня немедленно!</p>
<p>Старший брат прижался к нему всем телом, не обращая внимания на попытки протеста со стороны Гарри, и уже основательно облапал его за задницу, чем вызвал болезненное шипение гриффиндорца. Тот забился неистовее, когда чужая рука скользнула ему в штаны и уже в открытую сжала ягодицу. Однако пораженно замер, когда прохладные пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между двух, покрытых ранами, половинок. Гарри вообще не понимал, что происходит и какого черта Том вообще пытается добиться. </p>
<p>— Вообще-то это можно делать и с женщинами, — хрипло прошептал ему на ухо слизеринец и помассировал пальцами сжатое колечко мышц, ощущая напряжение младшего брата всем телом, впитывая его эмоции каждой клеточкой. — Но им не так приятно, как это бывает у мужчин.</p>
<p>Он с неким трудом скользнул внутрь на одну фалангу и тихо застонал от накатившего возбуждения. Неужели это происходит взаправду? И он касается брата именно там, где хочет? Гарри же шокировано уставился куда-то в стену, за спину слизеринца. Это чего сейчас вообще происходит? А Том попросту сходил с ума, покачивая бедрами, постанывая и потираясь пахом о живот гриффиндорца, и едва сдерживая в себе порыв закончить все эти игры прямо здесь. Он то выходил, то входил поочередно пальцами в узкое горячее нутро парня, то с небольшой силой тер сморщенный проход, то ласково проводил ладонью по ягодицам. Когда он накрыл второй рукою свой стоявший колом член через штаны и более громко застонал, Гарри пришел в себя.</p>
<p>Он не собирался молча терпеть уже очевидные домогательства и резво отскочил в сторону от перевозбужденного брата. Тот так и остался стоять на месте, плотно прикрыв глаза, поджав губы и задержав руку на своем паху.</p>
<p>— Только не говори, что...</p>
<p>— Именно. Вот что я хочу сделать с тобой. — С трудом ответил Том и все же обратил внимание на настороженно замершего поблизости мальчишку, — Гарри...</p>
<p>— Это ужасно мерзко, не находишь? Ничего приятного в этом не вижу. — Гарри дрожащими руками поправил штаны, все еще будто ощущая пальцы старшего брата внутри себя. — И, наверное больно. Нет, ни за что на свете.</p>
<p>— Не больно. Я растяну тебя и хорошо подготовлю для себя.</p>
<p>Том говорил об этом так, будто секс между ними неизбежен. Да с такой любовью и уверенностью, что Гарри на несколько секунд опешил, не найдя, что сказать в ответ.</p>
<p>— Для себя? — он нервно облизнул губы и рассмеялся, — ты же правда не думаешь, что мы займемся... этим? Том, очнись наконец! Братья! Парни! Я просто поверить не могу, насколько ты ужасен!</p>
<p>— Но ведь я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, но... — Раздраженно начал оправдываться гриффиндорец, но его грубо прервали внезапным ответом.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Что, "нет"?!</p>
<p>— Не так. Ты меня любишь не так, как должен. </p>
<p>Гарри застонал от досады и хотел было уже взорваться гневной речью о извращениях и полоумии, как рядом с дверью раздались шаги и зазвучал приглушенный голос матери.</p>
<p>— Мальчики, вы там? Хватит уже прятаться, нужно проводить гостей.</p>
<p>Волшебник несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Нет, такими темпами они ни о чем не договорятся. Том прет как танк, абсолютно уверенный в своей правоте.</p>
<p>— Поцелуй меня.</p>
<p>Гарри бросил встревоженный взгляд на брата — парню не понравился его голос. Отчаянный, тусклый, какой-то совершенно безжизненный. Не дождавшись ответа, Том быстрыми шагами приблизился к гриффиндорцу и вновь прижал его к стене, пожирая лицо широко распахнутыми глазами, где уже давно не было здравого рассудка. Один океан темного сумасшествия, одержимости и неистового неприкрытого отчаяния.</p>
<p>— Гарри, поцелуй меня.</p>
<p>Он знал, что пожалеет об этом. Что последствия будут катастрофическими. Но Гарри было невыносимо видеть эти эмоции в родных глазах. Подавшись вперед, он быстро чмокнул брата в губы, уверенный, что это хоть как-то поможет ему справиться с этими дикими чувствами. Но тот сразу же вернул поцелуй, но уже более долгий, наполненный ломкой болью и трепетом. Кажется, не будь Гарри так припечатан шокирующими событиями за этот день, он бы точно расплакался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Проклятая кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Устроить безобразную сцену брыканий в объятиях-тисках вынужденного друга в лице Диггори-младшего помешали расхлябанные чувства. Гарри даже бездумно похлопал его по спине в ответ, но мысли его были далеко. </p><p>Чувства старшего брата пугали и отталкивали всегда. Но после этого взгляда... Гарри даже не задумывался, а что чувствовал сам Том на все его отказы? И какими последствиями все это обернется для него самого? Джеймс слизеринца на кишках подвесит, если узнает, какие мысли свербили темную головушку его старшего сына. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что родной отец действительно убьет Тома. </p><p>А что же до самого гриффиндорца? Разумеется, это ужасное извращение доводило его до ужаса. Бежать нужно было и бежать далеко. Но какой в этом смысл, если старший брат с удовольствием грешил темной магией и мог легко найти его в любой точке мира? Гончая, ей-богу. И он любил Тома, не смотря ни на что. И хотел во что бы то ни стало спасти из этой темноты, излечить, сберечь. Да плевать он хотел на эти домогательства — желание убивать было худшей стороной брата, со своей участью Гарри даже немного смирился, хотя так просто сдаваться не собирался. Еще чего!</p><p>Проводив гостей, мальчик не стал заходить обратно в дом, а решил привести свои чувства и мысли в порядок, побродив по саду. Однако судьба и на этот раз не была благосклонна к нему, отправив очередной "подарок" в виде нарушителя спокойствия. Мало того, что его брат буквально забирал у него жалкие остатки спокойствия и одиночества, не говоря уже о личном пространстве, так теперь и в мыслях никакого порядка не было.</p><p>— Прости? — как-то совсем неискренне произнес Том и сел на скамью рядышком. — Родители на свидание ушли.</p><p>— Что, опять? Нам ждать пополнения в семье?</p><p>Слизеринец безразлично пожал плечами, тоже пребывая в каких-то своих мыслях. Гарри мельком заглянул в его бесстрастное лицо, но былых признаков отчаяния не нашел. И дело было даже не в прекрасно отработанной мимике или привычной фальшивой маске, Том всегда был слишком честен с ним в эмоциях. И Гарри не уверен, что ему это нравилось.</p><p>— Отдыхаем, мальчики-зайчики?</p><p>Гриффиндорец подпрыгнул на месте, с ужасом и шоком воззрившись на внезапную гостью. Джинни — а это была именно она — стояла в нескольких метрах от них и проказливо улыбалась. Том моментально окаменел, заставив младшего брата напрячься еще сильнее и вцепиться обеими руками в его руку.</p><p>— Ах, Уизли. — Расплылся в мрачной, не предвещающий никакого добра, улыбке и поднялся с места, по инерции утянув за собой и Гарри. — А мы как раз о тебе недавно вспоминали.</p><p>— Неужели? — хмуро зыркнув в сторону друга, Джинни мгновенно уловила неправильные эмоции в глазах слизеринца. </p><p>Том пошевелил пальцами и его брат в немом ужасе ощутил, как на поместье опускается барьер. Вот теперь все не просто плохо. Гарри достал волшебную палочку, когда второй парень молниеносно выхватил свою и в то же мгновение обезоружил вторженку.</p><p>— Джинни, он все знает. — Дрожащим голосом произнес гриффиндорец, не ощущая земли под ногами. — Он знает о нас.</p><p>Уизли как-то посерела лицом и судорожно вцепилась в кольцо на своем пальце. Ничего. Поняв, что наследник поместья увеличил его защиту, перекрыв ей пути к отступлению, девушка попыталась заговорить. Сделать это ей помешал довольно мощный круциатус, что едва не сбил ее с ног. Гарри закричал и перегородил брату дорогу, закрывая собой тело подруги, и тот моментально отвел волшебную палочку в сторону.</p><p>— Не мешай. — Коротко процедил сквозь зубы Том и бесцеремонно отодвинул его в сторону. И, немного подумав, обезоружил и юношу. — А теперь... Развлечемся? Круцио. Не думал, что тупоголовые дети в состоянии справиться с трупом в школе. Круцио! Более тебе скажу... Зная кто я, ты осмелилась ко мне приблизиться. И даже похитить моего брата, напоить его, вплести в его круг общения Блэк. Круцио!</p><p>Гарри трясло. Он смотрел, как тело подруги выгибается от мощного заряда боли и ничего не мог сделать. Мальчик плохо слышал слова Тома, но то, что старший брат окончательно слетел с катушек было очевидно: использовать темномагическое запрещенное проклятие в пределах своего дома? Даже не смотря на чудовищный страх, гриффиндорец единым мигом уловил все последствия. Джеймс — аврор, и он с первой секунды определит по магическому следу чью-то смерть. Белла — опаснее не менее самого Тома, и когда она узнает, что с ее возлюбленной что-то случилось... Мысли резко оборвались.</p><p>Джинни. Он прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту теряет ее. Том собирается ее убить, но прежде решил хорошенько поиздеваться над телом волшебницы. Причинить ей боль. Причинить боль Джинни, а затем оборвать ее жизнь. Навсегда. </p><p>И вот теперь настал черед Гарри сойти с ума. Перед глазами все почернело, а изо рта раздался совершенно звериный рык. В руку врезалось что-то металлическое и холодное, и волшебник моментально обхватил предмет пальцами. Сам того не зная, желая вооружиться, защитить, мальчик призвал несколько кухонных ножей из дома, и сейчас те в беспокойном беспорядке разбросаны вокруг его ног.</p><p>Том, казалось бы, совершенно не обращал на брата внимания, продолжая пытать уже хрипящую девушку, действительно <i>наслаждаясь</i> этим. И даже не оценил угрозу в виде вновь вставшего на его пути мальчика, собираясь того как и прежде просто отодвинуть в сторону.</p><p>— Гарри, любимый, я же сказал, не...</p><p>Том запнулся в своих словах, почувствовав острую боль, и с удивлением опустил взгляд на младшего брата. Его глаза распахнулись еще шире. Тот выглядел настолько восхитительно-безумным, что слизеринец не сразу разобрался, в чем же дело. Он продолжал жадно разглядывать искаженное в диком оскале лицо, потемневшие глаза и лихорадочный румянец на щеках. И лишь когда острая режущая боль начала настойчиво отвлекать внимание, Том опустил глаза ниже и едва не задохнулся в шоке: из его живота торчал загнанный по самую рукоятку нож.</p><p>Джинни, пришедшая в себя, уставилась на них даже с большим ужасом, чем сам слизеринец. Зная своего лучшего друга от и до, она прекрасно осознавала, что он сделает следующим. Но предпринять какие-нибудь меры вовремя не смогла — тело все еще скручивали последствия множественного круциатуса. Поэтому вместо предупреждающего крика Тому она смогла лишь сдавленно застонать.</p><p>Старший волшебник отошел от брата на полшага и как-то даже слишком задумчиво погладил холодную ручку оружия, чувствуя все новые приливы боли. Моментально истечь кровью и умереть ему мешал тот самый нож, который слизеринец не стремился вытаскивать, но смотрел на него едва ли не с благоговением. Затем его глаза переместились на мальчика, который, похоже, уже начал приходить в себя. Он часто заморгал, моментально проверил свою подругу (Том скривился в кольнувшей его нутро ненависти), а затем медленно повернулся обратно, не сводя глаз с рукоятки и медленно расползающегося на рубашке красного пятна.</p><p>— Гарри, больно. — По-детски обиженно протянул слизеринец, разведя руки в стороны. — Ты убил меня.</p><p>— Блядь, не слушай этого полуебка, ничего ему не будет! — внезапно рявкнула бледная, как смерть, Уизли, которая поняла взгляд мальчика куда быстрее, чем виновник его полубезумного состояния. — А ты!!! Кончай ломать комедию и убери, сука, отсюда!...</p><p>Однако не успел Том сообразить, чего от него хотят, как Гарри полузадушенно вскрикнул и одним рывком поднял с земли второй нож, безо всяких раздумий со всего размаху воткнув его в себя. Затем испуганно пошатнулся в сторону, когда уловил над головой несколько ярких вспышек: от увиденного у Тома попросту случился магический выброс. </p><p>— ГАРРИ! — вскричали одновременно оба волшебника.</p><p>— Я убил, убил, убил тебя. — Зашептал мальчик в священном ужасе, не отводя взгляда от раны на теле родного брата и не замечая, как его плечи болезненно сжали, а его самого крепко встряхнули, — я убил нас.</p><p>Том шмыгнул носом, на краю сознания отметив, что оттуда тонкой горячей струйкой потекла кровь, не сводя страшного взгляда с брата. И до воспаленного мозга не сразу дошло, что они, в общем-то, если действовать быстро и слаженно, уже через полчаса будут абсолютно невредимыми. Он видел только побелевшего мальчика с идентичным смертельным ранением, глаза которого точно так же не лучились хоть каким-то рассудком. Полное безумие на двоих, и они никак не могли это прекратить.</p><p>Спасла ситуацию, что не странно, Джинни Уизли. Подлетев к замершим парням, она с силой отцепила друга из рук ненавистного ей слизеринца и дернула его на себя, зная, что только этим и сможет привести мерзавца в чувства.</p><p>— Хули ты вылупился, мразь? Снимай барьер, я призову Беллу! Немедленно!</p><p>Мгновение — и из фазы "обезумевший маньяк" Том перетек в фазу "сосредоточен и спокоен как смерть". Кивнув разъяренной и напуганной гриффиндорке, он взмахнул палочкой, и та сразу же крутанула кольцо на левой руке. Появившаяся рядом с ними Беллатриса Блэк от неожиданной сцены неприлично разинула рот. </p><p>— Огонечек, это что... Ты их так?! — едва ли не с восхищением воскликнула слизеринка.</p><p>— Это они друг друга. — Огрызнулась явно не настроенная на шутки своей чокнутой подружки  девушка, — и если мы сейчас же им не поможем, они умрут. Гарри! Кусок ты долбоеба, держись на ногах, волшебники от такого не умирают!</p><p>— Только если поспешить. — Флегматично отозвалась Блэк и взглянула на друга. — Где?</p><p>— Второй этаж. Ванная. Синий ящик. — Отчеканил Том и опять потянулся к брату, краем глаза замечая, как темная фигура подруги скрылась в дверях дома.</p><p>Каким-то немыслимым образом грубость Уизли дошла до сознания перепуганного подростка и тот встряхнулся, пожирая взглядом творение своих рук — а именно торчащий из живота нож. Разом накатившие боль и слабость, однако, не помешали гриффиндорцу немного сменить позу и уже более твердо стоять на земле. Том жив. Более того, он все еще стоит рядом. Слизеринец подошел ближе и его руки уже подарили ласковое прикосновение к щекам. Почувствовав давление в пищеводе, Гарри кашлянул, окропив губы, подбородок и шею густой вязкой кровью. Старший брат завороженно припал взглядом к окровавленному рту младшего.</p><p>— Если начнете лобызаться, я блевану от этой голоебицы. — Предупредила Джинни.</p><p>— Гарри, посмотри на меня. Все хорошо. — Уверенно произнес Том, в то время как сам едва держался на ногах — плотно засевшее лезвие хоть и препятствовало обильному кровотечению, крови из него уже вытекло порядочно. Дышать тоже становилось тяжело — текшая уже из обеих ноздрей красная жидкость порядком мешала. Заметив, что Гарри потянулся к ножу в своем теле, он быстро шлепнул его по рукам. — Ты тупой? Не трогай.</p><p>— Он торчит во мне. — С неприязнью и гадливостью прохрипел мальчик, ощутив волны нестерпимой резкой боли при каждом вздохе. Органы будто обдало яростным пламенем. — Мерлин и Моргана я в нас ножи воткнул! Я почти убил нас!</p><p>— Мне понравилось. — Едва ли не промурлыкал Том, сверкая почти черными глазами. —  Повторим, когда я буду в точной уверенности, что моментально предотвращу это?</p><p>Джинни закатила глаза и веско изрекла:</p><p>— Ебучий караул.</p><p> </p><p>Чувствуя, что сил стоять больше нет, Том сгреб в охапку брата и насильно аппарировал их в свою комнату, влютую взломав все охранные чары поместья. Двигаться самостоятельно с острыми ножами в мягких тканях живота в пугающей близи от органов нельзя. Завалившись на свою кровать и уложив сбоку от себя захрипевшего подростка, слизеринец явственно ощутил, как немного сместился кончик ножа, опалив тело резкой режущей все нутро болью и жаром.</p><p>— Мне дышать больно. — Мученически простонал Гарри и вновь закашлял кровью.</p><p>— Вы ахуели так внезапно исчезать?! Я что, по всему дому должна вас, даунов, искать? — в комнату ворвалась рыжая девушка, — быстро!</p><p>Она кинула им по два флакончика кроветворного, которое секунду назад передала ей Белла.</p><p>— Отличные новости. — Будничным тоном произнесла Блэк, входя в комнату Тома следом за Уизли. — Экстракта бадьяна нет. Снейповских мазей тоже. Есть только кроветворное и обезболивающее. Зашивать придется наживую.</p><p>— Ебашь. — Махнула рукой гриффиндорка, чувствуя, как пальцы начинают дрожать.</p><p>— Господи боже!</p><p>— Обезболивающее. А теперь кроветворное. Ну же, не отключайся. — Том неловко поймал уже занемевшими руками маленький пузырек и заставил Гарри принять зелья. Спустя пару секунд младший брат с облегчением прикрыл глаза. — Мне не нужно. Так даже интереснее.</p><p>Правда, кроветворное, все же, выпил. </p><p>— Том, ты, правда, ахуеть ебнутый на всю свою больную голову, слов моих просто нет. Нет, вы оба конченные психопаты! Гарри, я, конечно, ценю твою попытку спасти мне жизнь, но это уже окончательный пиздец. — Серьезным тоном сообщила им Джинни и направила свою палочку (что выпала из рук слизеринца еще в саду) на друга.</p><p>Том мгновенно вскинул руку и накрыл их тела сильным щитом. Все чувства его были обнажены, раскалены до предела. Зарычав, он вновь ощутил невыносимое желание убить девчонку. Да как она смеет угрожать его раненному брату!</p><p>— Я собираюсь вытащить из раны нож и зашить его. Не выебывайся, без нас — подохните. </p><p>— Я сам! — Вновь взбешенно зарычал слизеринец, а на конце волшебной палочки зажегся угрожающий зеленый огонек. — Я знаю, где игла и нитки. Сам зашью, не смей касаться его крови своими грязными руками!</p><p>Услышав про иглу и близкую экзекуцию, Гарри моментально распахнул испуганные глаза. Рука автоматически сжала рукоятку ножа и та, повинуясь внезапному порыву, изменила свое положение, выпуская наружу толчками полившуюся кровь — от качественного кроветворного ее стало так же много.</p><p>— А вот теперь время пошло на минуты. — Резковато перебила свою девушку Белла, которая готова была голыми руками расцарапать лица сумасшедшей парочке. — Молодец, Гарри, так держать. Только что ты абсолютно бездарно потратил целый флакон с зельем. Слушай сюда, Том. — Теперь она сама направила на него палочку. Зная, в каком состоянии сейчас ее друг, слизеринка говорила медленно и спокойно. — Уизли — чистокровная ведьма. Она и я с самого детства обучались искусству шитья и кройки. Мы сделаем это заклинанием, быстро, стерильно и безопасно. Она его даже не коснется. У нас осталось лишь одно кроветворное — так что усмири свое безумие хотя бы на эти минуты.</p><p>С неимоверным трудом уняв бушующего внутри зверя, Том убрал щит и сразу же сжал влажную от пота ладонь мальчика. Тот так отчаянно цеплялся за старшего брата, когда услышал слова темной волшебницы, будто его поддержка была важнее жизни. </p><p>— Действуйте.</p><p>Джинни сразу же оказалась рядом и заклинанием уничтожила нож, открыв путь крови. Боли не было, но, черт возьми, у него дырка в животе! Гарри старался смотреть куда угодно, только не вниз. В сосредоточенные глаза такой уже взрослой Джинни, в холодное безразличие Блэк, в неописуемо эмоциональный взгляд Тома. Там было столько чувств, что гриффиндорец задышал чаще, а сердце заколотилось с неистовой силой, отчего Уизли рявкнула что-то про бушующие гормоны. </p><p>В темно-синих глазах было искреннее беспокойство. Но беспокойство такой силы, что подавляло все иное. Беспокойство за эмоциональное состояние Гарри, за его уходящую жизнь, клокочущую магию, все еще текшую из уголка рта кровь. В этих глазах скрещивались надежда и острая жажда крови, желание излечить и причинить боль, унять все страхи и вытолкнуть обратно за грань безумия. А еще там была любовь. Нет, не то слово. Если раньше эти глаза излучали <i>любовь</i>, теперь это было явное <b>помешательство</b>.</p><p>Гарри закусил губу. Про́клятая кровь. Это уже слишком. Они как бы при смерти, нет? Тогда с чего бы Том глазами так сверкает?</p><p>Тем временем Джинни методично вела палочкой, делая стежок за стежком, поочередно убирая заклинанием мешавшуюся кровь. Белла с тем же видом совершала те же манипуляции с раной друга, стоя ближе к окну — вид истекающего кровью парня ее дико бесил. Закончили волшебницы спустя пять невыносимо тяжелых и долгих минут.</p><p>— Теперь у нас одинаковые шрамы, Гарри. — Хрипло произнес старший брат, не сводя чернющих глаз с волшебника и не обращая никакого внимания на девушек. Плевать. — Метки нашей смерти. Твоего желания убить и умереть следом. Теперь мы...</p><p>Договорить ему помешала серия громких хлопков в коридоре.</p><p>— Том! Гарри!</p><p>Юные волшебники моментально застыли в ужасе. Понимая, что дверь распахнется всего через секунду, Гарри резво вскочил на ноги и, оказавшись нос к носу с Джинни, в глазах которой проскользнуло явственное <i>понимание</i>, рывком притянул ее к себе, накрывая мягкие губы требовательным поцелуем.</p><p>Ворвавшихся в комнату авроров встретило двойное злобное рычание и призанимательнейшая сцена: самозабвенно целующиеся волшебники. Джеймс от шока аж палочку опустил. Гарри правильно поступил — отец смотрел лишь на них. Оторвавшись от покрасневшего рта девушки, мальчик беззвучно охнул — все ее губы и подбородок были в его крови. Но действовать нужно было сейчас же, пока авроры в замешательстве осматривают комнату на наличие врагов, Джеймс прибывает в ступоре, а два слизеринских ревнивца в порыве ярости не схватились за палочки. Внезапно один из авроров уткнулся взглядом в тонкую фигуру у окна:</p><p>— Это что, Блэ...</p><p>Друзья тут же вцепились друг в друга, будто бы только сейчас заметив главу аврората, и истошно завопили почти одновременно:</p><p>— Я минуту назад сделал ей предложение!</p><p>— Мы спим с самого детства!</p><p>— Мы женимся немедленно!</p><p>— Я залетела два года назад и жду двойню!</p><p>— Мы переспали, а потом подрались! Белла, лови! — без какого-либо предупреждения, мальчик резко швырнул в ошарашенную Блэк Джинни, и та, пользуясь уже явным замешательством авроров, тут же подхватила матернувшуюся девушку и активировала порт-ключ.</p><p>Повисла тишина.</p><p>—<b> Что. За. Хуйня</b>. — Тихим грозным голосом спросил Джеймс. Внезапно до него дошла уже невыносимо болевшая на краю сознания мысль: — на вас что, кровь?! Что с животом?</p><p>Отец перевел взгляд на отчего-то исходившего яростью старшего сына и пораженно выдохнул из легких воздух резким толчком. На его теле тоже была свежая плотно зашитая рана, на которой уже успели проступить бисеринки крови. Затем взгляд наткнулся на полностью пропитанное красным одеяло Тома. Сопоставил присутствие Беллатрисы Блэк и рухнувшую защиту дома. И неистово зарычал, копируя слизеринца.</p><p>— Я убью эту суку! Разворошу все их змеиное гнездо! Она посмела заявиться в наш дом и!...</p><p>— Папа, все не так! — Гарри в панике поднял руки, понимая, что вот прямо сейчас мужчина запросто мог отдать один единственный приказ и авроры за его спиной моментально начнут уже полномасштабные поиски юной преступницы. Гриффиндорец бросил панический взгляд на брата, прося поддержки, и тот сдался.</p><p>— Отец, вообще-то это Гарри нас ранил. — Холодно и спокойно подал голос Том, заставив гриффиндорца посереть от ужаса, а авроров напрячься. — Беллатриса оказалась здесь случайно и лишь помогла нам с ранами.</p><p>— Немедленно объяснись. — Резко и четко приказал отец.</p><p>— Уизли пробралась на территорию нашего поместья для встречи с Гарри, не предупредив его. После вашего ухода я улучшил защиту, и брат смог ощутить проникновение чужака. А так как братишка всегда был дурным... — Том покосился на подростка насмешливым взглядом, — решил необдуманно призвать ножи с кухни. И — вот они, последствия.</p><p>Слизеринец демонстративно указал на живот. Джеймс с прищуром оглядывал своих сыновей, а авроры за его спиной испустили негромкие смешки. Вот уж не удивительно — сын их жаркого на расправу босса не стал мелочиться и запустил в незваного гостя ножи. Пусть, неумеючи, но как страстно!</p><p>— Какую роль в этом шабаше играет мисс Блэк?</p><p>— Уизли просто связалась со своей девушкой и попросила ее о помощи. Мне пришлось аппарировать прямо в дом и уничтожить всю защиту стихийной магией, на палочку времени не было. — Послышались удивленные и восторженные вздохи сотрудников магической полиции. — Я знал, что ты ощутил магический взрыв купола, но не знал, когда ты соберешь авроров, доставишь мать в безопасное место и явишься сам. Восемь минут, кстати. Но ждать было опасно. В аптечке не было бадьяна, поэтому пришлось так.</p><p>Джеймс устало вздохнул и попытался унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Не получилось — Том внезапно пошатнулся, а из его носа обильно потекла кровь. Не теряя минуты на слабость и страх, аврор взмахнул палочкой, призывая патронуса-оленя:</p><p>— Снейп, дело жизни и смерти. Нужны зелья и твоя диагностика. Колотая рана ножом, возможны поврежденные внутренние органы, потеря крови, возможное заражение. Мой камин открыт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри лежал на животе под одеялом, сжимая холодное маленькое зеркальце и молчал. Нет, у него было много слов и вопросов, что надо бы озвучить, но в данный момент они с Джинни настороженно вслушивались в крики Лили снизу. Магия неистовствовала. Дом трясся. Мать добивала отца.</p><p>— Ну так что, вы закончили с аморальщиной? Он смотрел на тебя таким взглядом, что подумала было — наше присутствие не помешает ему сделать с тобой... Всякое разное, — рыжая девушка дернула бровями и ухмыльнулась. Отругать непутевого друга она уже успела, можно было и расслабиться.</p><p>— Не начинали, — мрачно.</p><p>— Поэтому ты такой злой? Что? — она весело рассмеялась при виде мучения в глазах Гарри, — удивительно. Он оставил тебя одного после всего... этого?</p><p>Гриффиндорец вздохнул и потер переносицу. Иногда шутки подруги заходили слишком далеко. Мало ему что ли было Тома? Теперь это терпеть со стороны Уизли? При упоминании слизеринца, нутро кольнуло сильным беспокойством.</p><p>— Снейп напичкал его зельями, очнется только к утру.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри понял, что есть на свете человек страшнее Тома. Даже опаснее. По крайней мере в этот самый момент.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Понял, когда магия вокруг всколыхнулась, оповещая, что на пороге комнаты оказался кто-то ОЧЕНЬ злой. Обернувшись, авроры попятились: одно дело усмирять темных магов, рисковать жизнью, борясь со злом... Но прямо сейчас в дверях комнаты стояла злая, как адская гончая, Лили.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Джеймс, — голос рокотал, обещая все муки преисподней, и муж побледнел. Потемневшие глаза широко распахнуты от лютой ярости, а магия на кончиках пальцев лопалась и взрывалась. — Ты отобрал мою палочку. На наш дом напали, а ты отобрал мою палочку и запер черт знает где. Наши сыновья в опасности, а ты посмел избавиться от меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Дорогая, я... — вяло пробормотал волшебник и сглотнул слюну. Авроры за спиной попятились к двери, тише воды и ниже травы.  Да он сейчас готов был Снейпа поцеловать, лишь бы как-нибудь безвредно для здоровья сбежать от жены. — Любимая, милая, но как ты выбралась без волшебной палочки? Я наложил столько заклинаний на тот дом...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Неправильно. Вспышка — и мужчина застонал от выкручивающей нутро боли, прижав к груди руки. Лили трясло и выворачивало. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Взломала магией. Мне не нужны никакие палки и ветки, чтобы оказаться рядом с сыновьями, — она выглядела обезумевшей от ярости и страха. Потому что мать. Потому что дети в беде. Защитить, сберечь, закрыть собою. — И не почувствуй я магию мальчиков здесь, камня на камне бы не оставила.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Авроры за спиной Джеймса переглянулись, выражая одними лишь взглядами немое восхищение этой женщиной — Том, несомненно, чудовищно силен. Но он был под стандартной ежедневной защитой особняка. Сложной, да. А Джеймс поместил жену в особо охраняемый магией объект. Лишил палочки, а она — взломала его. Яблоко от яблоньки? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ведьмы всегда страшны в гневе. Будь то светлая магглорожденная или темная чистокровная. Своих жен боялись все. Заметив поползновения сослуживцев мужа, она взбешенно рявкнула:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вон из моего дома!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Те, будто того и ждали, в ту же секунду аппарировали прочь. Гарри стоял и не отсвечивал, поглядывая в сторону брата, а тот, мучительно бледный, покрытый испариной, стойко выдерживал пожар в животе. Джеймс же опять скривился в сильной боли и застонал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Гарри оценил. Лили только что использовала на главе аврората темную магию?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>От негероической смерти Джеймса, как ни странно, спас Снейп, появившийся в дверях. Обвел мрачным взглядом открывшуюся ему картину и немедленно подошел к старшему отпрыску Лили — тот выглядел хуже всего. Пару взмахов палочки, диагностика, шуршание мантии — мужчина вытащил на свет несколько маленьких пузырьков с зельем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Внутреннее кровотечение, — сухо констатировал факт декан Слизерина. — Задеты органы. Кто тот идиот, что решил "вылечить" парня кроветворным и чарами заплатки? — он проделал те же действия с гриффиндорцем. — А ты поразительно живуч. Надо же. Лили, помогай. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том без единого звука перенес операцию. Его вновь уложили на предварительно очищенную от крови постель и распороли наложенные чарами нитки. Снейп влил в слизеринца еще кроветворного, обезболивающего и крепкое снотворное, погрузив старосту своего факультета в сон. Рану же залил собственноручно сваренным экстрактом бадьяна, и все поврежденные органы излечились, а колотая рана мигом затянулись, не оставив и следа. Крови было столько, что Гарри едва не хлопнулся в обморок. Моментально заметив состояние младшего чада, мать семейства прижала сына к себе и увела в его комнату. Правда, перед этим ту же процедуру проделали и с животом Гарри — Лили не желала видеть эти безобразные шрамы на телах любимых детей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не бойся, малыш. Северус даже мертвеца оживить способен, — она, в корне отличаясь от самой себя минуту назад, ласково и нежно потрепала мальчика по волосам. — Том проспит до самого утра. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Он сильный, — уверенно произнес Гарри, — даже в том состоянии он аппарировал нас в дом, успокоил меня. Даже не принял обезболивающее. Я уверен, его организм справился со всем бы и без профессора Снейпа. Он очень сильный.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мать отвернулась от него и вздохнула. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я никому об этом не рассказывала. Даже Джеймсу. Он считал, что я родила старшего сына в своем бывшем доме, у родителей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А разве это не так?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет, любимый, — Лили некоторое время помолчала. — В тот день я действительно гостила у мамы и папы. Беременность протекала нормально, и я не боялась преждевременных родов. Волшебница я или где? — она горько усмехнулась. — Однако это и случилось. Я потеряла сознание от боли прямо в парке, а очнулась в маггловской больнице. Я понимала, что что-то идет не так. Меня разрывало от боли, моего ребенка разрывало от боли. Врачи не могли понять, в чем дело — магический фон моей и Тома магии был настолько силен, что все аппараты отказывались работать. Спасло нас лишь чудо — я нутром ощутила, что мой долгожданный сын начал задыхаться, и...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мать осторожно подбирала слова.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я была в больничной одежде, поэтому палочки не было с собой. Я применила "Империус" на докторе и мне сделали кесарево, — женщина распахнула полы мантии и приподняла края блузки, открывая взору младшего сына бледный толстый шрам. — Ни за что от него не избавлюсь. Его наличие — борьба. Моя, Тома, магии, врачей, самой жизни... Даже после того, как из меня достали малыша, за его жизнь боролись. Том уже продолжительное время не дышал, но мальчика реанимировали. Я больше всего на свете боялась, что тяжелые роды скажутся на нем. Сделают его сквиббом, больным или ненормальным...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, похолодев.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Но вот он, безупречная память, ум, сообразительность, огромный магический резерв! — Лили зарылась пальцами в волосы гриффиндорца. — Вы — моя боль и моя любовь. Если с вами что-то случится, я взорву этот мир.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мальчик, засыпая, думал, насколько же сильно его старший брат был похож на мать.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я серьезно. Держался бы ты от него подальше, — произнесла Уизли, а зеркальце с ее стороны запотело от тяжелого вздоха. — Не понравился мне его взгляд. Ебнутый урод. Прикончит он тебя когда-нибудь. Воткнет в обраточку нож или... Или еще чего похуже. </p><p>— Ты это мне говоришь? Ты с Блэк встречаешься.</p><p>Джинни внезапно смутилась и покраснела.</p><p>— Ох. Наверное, нужно сказать тебе спасибо за тот поцелуй. Давно моя Белла такой не становилась. Эта ночь была просто...</p><p>— Избавь меня от подробностей!</p><p>Друзья тихо рассмеялись. Гарри перевернулся на спину и отключил связь. Нужно было проверить брата — тот скоро должен был прийти в сознание. Страха за себя не было, да какая разница? Том едва не умер из-за него. </p><p>Да и отца кто-то должен от стен отскребать.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел на краю кровати старшего брата, ласково поглаживая его мягкие волнистые волосы. Родители уже давно затихли, а утро закрадывалось в дом алыми проблесками рассвета. Том с минуты на минуту должен был проснуться.</p><p>Его лицо было слишком совершенным. Будто сама магия расписалась на этом волшебнике. Этот человек был настолько идеальным, что с трудом верилось в его существование. Взрослые колдуны считались с его мнением, ибо количество магии слизеринца подтверждало в нем абсолютного хозяина любой ситуации. Дети видели в нем защитника, брата, друга, наставника. Сверстники пытались завладеть его вниманием, хотя бы крупицей его благосклонности. И если бы не безумие...</p><p>Пожалуй, это невозможно. Все в этой жизни уравновешено. Невозможно быть идеальным в абсолюте, всегда есть противовес. И этот противовес, думал Гарри, в итоге погубит его брата, поглотит, раздавит, уничтожит.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>Мальчик дернулся от неожиданности, а его кисть на волосах брата перехватили прохладные пальцы. Гриффиндорец с облегчением выдохнул и счастливо улыбнулся, припав к груди Тома и сжимая его в объятиях. С ним все в порядке. Жив.</p><p>Волшебник вздохнул полной грудью, ощущая постепенно разжигающееся пламя чувств, ведь после всего произошедшего Гарри не избегает его, не сторонится, не чурается. И прямо сейчас обнимает его. Том рассеянно провел рукой по спине родственника, глядя в потолок. Мысли еще не пришли в норму после искусственного сна. Но то, что его младший брат был рядом — совершенство в чистом виде.</p><p>— Мама почти убила отца, — тихо произнес Гарри, наслаждаясь поразительно невинными объятиями, — видел бы ты ее. Она страшнее Блэк.</p><p>— Даже страшнее меня?</p><p>Мальчик скосился на ухмыльнувшегося брата и тоже испустил смешок.</p><p>— На свете нет чудовища, что будет ужаснее тебя, — гриффиндорец запнулся, когда увидел зарождение знакомых эмоций в глазах Тома. — О, нет. Не начинай. Почему нельзя просто забыть вчерашний день? Просто оставим все, как есть.</p><p>— Но я не хочу, — прошептал слизеринец и подтянул мальчика наверх, к лицу, укладывая на себя и опаляя его губы жарким дыханием. Тяжесть лежавшего сверху тела была настолько приятной, что легко перевешивала острое желание подмять брата под себя. — Ты готов был умереть вслед за мной. А я готов убивать Уизли вновь и вновь ради этого. Но... — Слизеринец фыркнул, заставив младшего брата растеряться. — Эта девчонка, все же, смогла меня удивить. Почувствовал ее магию. Она тоже темная колдунья.</p><p>— Что, не такая уж она глупая и слабая? </p><p>— По крайней мере понятно, почему Белла еще не избавилась от малолетки. И ты поцеловал ее. Не делай так больше. Ни с кем. Никогда. Только... — Том обхватил ладонями щеки парня, чтобы тот не вывернулся, и начал покрывать мелкими осторожными поцелуями его рот. — Со мной.</p><p>Одна рука переместилась на плоский живот, поглаживая нежную кожу, а влажные губы неожиданно скривились сквозь частые легкие поцелуи — слизеринец с раздражением не нащупал никакого шрама.</p><p>— Думал... Я... Позволю оставить на... На себе это безобразие? — не удержался от подкола Гарри, правда, ставшими уже нетерпеливыми поцелуи мешали говорить и парень куснул брата за нижнюю губу. — Ты тоже как новенький. Да... Да пе-перестань ты уже!</p><p>Том судорожно вздохнул и вернул более сильный укус гриффиндорцу. Руки шарили по лежавшему поверх него телу, а возбуждение подкатывало по мере выветривания сонного зелья: все пережитые эмоции и ощущения лавиной накрывали его. Он никогда и ни за что не отпустит от себя своего мальчика. Не после того, что увидел и узнал. Отсутствие шрамов невыносимо хотелось компенсировать чем-то другим, и волшебник припал к шее Гарри, впившись в бархатную теплую кожу и втягивая ее в свой рот.</p><p>— Ты чего?! — гриффиндорец яростно забрыкался, но куда ему деться из сильных рук? А Том предупреждающе сомкнул зубы на шее, чтоб не рыпался. — Если заметят родители!...</p><p>— Хочу тебя. — В конец раздраконенные чувства взяли верх и юноша все же перекатился со своего положения, нависая сверху и прижимая своими бедрами мальчика к кровати. Так точно не сбежит.</p><p>— А я тебя нет!</p><p>Что ж, с этим Том спорить не стал — если слизеринец был уже порядком возбужден и настроен на большее, чем поцелуи, то тело младшего брата не реагировало на него совершенно.</p><p>— В чем проблема-то? — невозмутимо пробормотал парень, накрывая пах мальчика широкой ладонью. — Исправим.</p><p>Гарри шокировано уставился на брата, ощутив, как с него стянули пижамные штаны вместе с трусами. Лицо запылало от стыда и неприятия, а все нутро заволокло липким ужасом.</p><p>— Ну чего ты? — ласково спросил у него Том прямо в губы, продолжая настойчиво массировать вялый член пальцами. — Просто расслабься, отдайся мне и получи удовольствие.</p><p>— Н-не смей!... — Гарри уперся ладонями в плечи слизеринца, пытаясь его отодвинуть от себя подальше. — Приди в себя, Том! Не... Да остановись же!</p><p>Говорить ему помешали влажные горячие губы, и волшебник поспешно сомкнул зубы, чтобы брат не смел языком в его рот лезть. Прошипев что-то про упрямство, Том крепче обхватил пальцами чужой член и стал медленно двигать кистью, поглаживая постепенно твердевшую плоть — шутка ли, подростковое тело? Гарри замычал сквозь зубы и зажмурился — видеть в темных глазах слизеринца ту самую новую эмоцию — помешательство — было где-то за гранью его моральной стойкости. Учитывая, что все тело подростка прошивают волны удовольствия.</p><p>- Скажи, тебя кто-то касался так же? Я сожгу руки этого человека до углей.</p><p>Том вылизывал мягкие губы Гарри, иногда втягивал поочередно нижнюю или верхнюю в рот, опалял дыханием и что-то шептал на грани слышимости. Правда, попыток попасть внутрь рта не оставлял, даже попытался с силой расцепить пальцами зубы, крепко потянув гриффиндорца за подбородок, но тот оказался довольно упорным.</p><p>— Ну же, помоги мне, Гарри...</p><p>Старший брат нетерпеливо схватил ладонь младшего и прижал к своему стоящему члену, простонав что-то бессвязное. Гарри стремительно покраснел и машинально обхватил рукой горячий ствол, вызвав у Тома еще более громкий стон, а рука его на члене гриффиндорца ускорила движения. Другой же ладонью он крепко ухватил его подрагивающие пальцы и сжал их вокруг органа, задавая свой собственный ритм.</p><p>Это был самый настоящий апогей кошмара. Если раньше волшебник просто целовал, тискал его, обжимался и неприлично лапал, то сейчас Гарри непосредственно принимал во всем этом безумии участие, более того — ему <i>нравилось</i>. Да нравилось так сильно, что он забывал протестовать, подавался бедрами навстречу руке и даже разжал зубы, позволив второму колдуну моментально углубить поцелуй, сплестись с ним языками. Рваное дыхание обоих парней поочередно смешивалось с хриплыми стонами, его попросту не хватало.</p><p>Гарри честно пытался представить на месте брата кого угодно. Судорожно перебирал в голове лица знакомых и даже незнакомых волшебников. Даже пытался представить Джинни, к своему стыду и раздражению. Правда, наличие твердого большого члена в его руке "немного" отвлекало от представлений женского тела. Однако даже с закрытыми веками перед глазами мальчика застыл полный безумной любви и желания взгляд брата. Кажется, даже во вспыхивающей удовольствием темноте он как наяву видел это искаженное вожделением лицо.</p><p>Первым кончил Гарри. Выгнувшись, тем самым прижимаясь к груди слизеринца своей грудью, он с глухим долгим стоном излился в чужую ладонь. Перед глазами сверкали вспышки, а все тело дрожало от оглушительного оргазма. Том едва сам не спустил, увидев реакцию Гарри, и выражение неприкрытого блаженства на покрасневшем лице. Но старший волшебник был куда выносливее, а бросать все на полпути не собирался. </p><p>Гарри приоткрыл глаза, тут же столкнувшись со взглядом Тома, в котором затаилась даже небольшая обида, что мальчик сдался так скоро. Но он это никак не прокомментировал, опасаясь, что гриффиндорец тут же начнет вырываться, а тот пока что был на удивление покладистым и даже послушным, не выдирал из чужих пальцев руку и даже продолжал отвечать на глубокие поцелуи. </p><p>— Я люблю тебя. Как же сильно я тебя люблю!... — Прошептал Том, впечатывая в сознание образ послеоргазменного состояния гриффиндорца. — Ты безумно привлекательный... Знал бы ты, как сейчас выглядишь. Прошу... Гарри, я могу?... Я очень хочу кончить тебе на лицо.</p><p>От шока у Гарри вытянулось лицо, а рука непроизвольно сжалась сильнее, заставив брата зашипеть от удовольствия. Опомнившись будто только сейчас, парень забегал взглядом по комнате, ища пути отступления, а лоб покрылся холодной испариной. Что они делают?! А что, если родители...</p><p>Будто в подтверждение его слов, где-то снизу распахнулась дверь родительской спальни. И волшебник был абсолютно точно уверен, что первым делом мать и отец отправятся проверять состояние старшего сына.</p><p>Том, может и услышал шум снизу, вида не подал, продолжая дрочить рукой брата свою плоть, поочередно припадая губами то к шее, то к часто вздымающейся груди, то к ключицам гриффиндорца, оставляя слабые укусы и легкие засосы. Гарри, с ужасом осознав, что вырваться просто не удастся, а прерывать свое занятие Том даже не собирается, принял не самое на первый взгляд адекватное решение. </p><p>Обхватив рукой шею удивленного брата, а вторую сжав еще крепче, как, похоже, больше любил его брат, задвигал ею самостоятельно. Лоб прижался к чужому лбу, и Гарри, отчаянно краснея и дрожа от невыносимого напряжения и ужаса шепнул в губы слизеринцу, глядя ему прямо в обезумевшие похотью и <i>помешательством</i> глаза:</p><p>— Пожалуйста, кончи ради меня.</p><p>Гарри не сильно верил, что у него получится. Если честно, он уже был готов к кровавой казни от лица взбешенных родителей. Но Том просто не выдержал происходящего — крепко сцепив зубы, он с почти болезненным рыком излился в чужую руку, падая всем телом сверху и едва не теряя сознание от охватившего его тела экстаза. Кажется, ему никогда в жизни не было так хорошо от обыкновенной мастурбации.</p><p>Младший брат тут же забился под ним и с силой похлопал по щекам подрагивающего над ним волшебника:</p><p>— Том! Сюда родители идут, Том!</p><p>Слизеринец тут же распахнул глаза и резким слитым движением отодвинул Гарри в сторону, вырвал из под них одеяло и накрыл их обоих, прижимая к себе разгоряченное и покрытое потом тело. Гриффиндорец все еще тяжело дышал, а сердце билось внутри, словно у загнанной птицы. Том на грани слышимости прошептал:</p><p>— Ни звука, спрячь лицо у меня на груди, оно тебя выдает.</p><p>Мальчик послушно выполнил приказ и прижал голову к телу брата, а тот сместил руку выше, закрывая тому лицо. Дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась и волшебники напряженно замерли.</p><p>— Что? И Гарри тут? — раздался изумленный голос Джеймса.</p><p>Лили на него шикнула.</p><p>— Конечно, после всего пережитого он за него беспокоится. Они и так как-то странно отдалились друг от друга в последнее время... Надеюсь, вчерашнее сможет их вновь сблизить. Они же были такими дружными мальчишками...</p><p>Гарри подавил в себе раздраженное ворчание и желание отодвинуться в сторону — как же, великая дружба! — лежать в обнимку со спущенными штанами и с подсыхающей чужой спермой на пальцах. Дождавшись, пока родители не выйдут прочь, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Гарри тут же отпрянул в сторону, а в глазах полыхал праведный гнев.</p><p>— На лицо?! — разъяренно зарычал он, впрочем, не повышая голоса, а Том лишь торжествующе хмыкнул.</p><p>— Тогда я просто подожду, пока ты не заснешь.</p><p>— ЧТО?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Поездка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Естественно, Гарри не сомкнул глаз всю ночь. </p><p>Днем же, шарахаясь от максимально довольного жизнью брата, парень держался возле матери — а та и рада была. Даже приспособила того к нарезке ингредиентов для ненавистных ему зелий. Нужных составов тогда не было под рукой, ибо женщина все зелья отдавала аврорату, где постоянно кто-нибудь да ранится.</p><p>— Через пару дней поедем на море. — Проворковала мать, умело разрезая брюшко лабораторной крысе — нужно было провести эксперимент. — Слышал, верно? Министерство выделило бесплатные домики для многих семей в качестве награды за выигранный кубок в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Отца вызывают туда по работе, должен же кто-то следить за темными? Заодно и мы приглашены. Подай мне второй скальпель, да, этот, спасибо. Надеюсь, ты поздравил Седрика? Он был очень мил к тебе.</p><p>Гарри, заметив строгий взгляд Лили, спохватившись, тут же кивнул. Воду он любил почти так же, как и полеты на метле, и плавал великолепно. Но провести несколько дней среди неприятных ему волшебников... Тем более, Джинни там точно не будет. Скука. Хотя целыми днями смотреть как мать потрошит тушки животных ради науки тоже не особо хотелось.</p><p>В лабораторию заглянул старший брат, и Гарри мгновенно напрягся. Тот зацепился за его фигуру взглядом и хищно оскалился, впрочем, тут же сменив выражение лица на благодушно-приветливое, когда Лили повернулась к нему.</p><p>— Малыш? — парни оба поморщились от привычного обращения матери к своим сыновьям. — Что-то случилось? Как ты?</p><p>— Все великолепно, мам. Тебя отец звал. Кажется, ему вновь костерост нужен.</p><p>Лили вздохнула, погрузила в стазис тело крысенка и, утерев изящные окровавленные ладони о белоснежный передник, решительно направилась к выходу. Гарри тут же заспешил следом, но его руку у выхода обвили чужие прохладные пальцы.</p><p>— Избегаешь?</p><p>— Пусти.</p><p>— Брось, ты <i>сам</i> пришел в мою комнату. <i>Сам</i> прижимался ко мне. <i>Сам</i> хотел этого. </p><p>— Я не давал своего согласия!</p><p>— Твое тело, похоже, считает иначе. — Усмехнулся Том, а Гарри моментально вспыхнул от смущения, ярости и липкого стыда.</p><p>— Это... Это просто реакция здорового организма на п-прикосновения! Все было не так!</p><p>— С этого все и начинается. — Проникновенно произнес старший брат, — думаешь, я сам не удивился, когда осознал желание обладать тобой в первый раз?</p><p>Гриффиндорец был настолько напуган утренним происшествием и этим невыносимо смущающим разговором, что нашел в себе силы вырваться и сбежать, как распоследний трус.</p><p> </p><p>И уже ночью, подперев дверь комнаты стулом, сжимая в руках волшебную палочку и вздрагивая от каждого шороха, парень вознамерился на смерть стоять за свою честь. Правда, Том так и не появился.</p><p>Утром, злой и растерянный, он бросал разъяренные взгляды в сторону понимающей ухмылки слизеринца, который мигом разгадал все мечущиеся страхи в голове брата. Тот был бледен, а под покрасневшими в бессонной ночи глазами вспухли неприглядные мешки.</p><p>Хотя Тому не нужно было доказывать свои слова и исполнять озвученные решения — вообще-то он уже не раз пробирался по ночам в его спальню, просто хотелось немного подразнить Гарри. Но однажды он совсем потерял голову и едва не испортил свои тайные вылазки пробуждением младшего брата. Ничего, все же не проснулся. Благо, в то время еще хоть какие-то ни было тормоза имелись, сейчас же — не уверен.</p><p>Том отставил от себя тарелку и прикрыл глаза, погрузившись в воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Слизеринец посещал комнату младшего брата, пока он спал, уже довольно давно. Просто садился рядом с кроватью и наблюдал за его сном. Когда началось это извращенное безумие, Том особо не запомнил. Просто однажды подкатившее возбуждение, которое тот не  особо захотел сдержать, заставило приспустить штаны и едва ли не за пару минут кончить. Прислушиваясь к себе, колдун не ощутил ни грамма раскаяния. Более того, трогать себя в одной комнате с Гарри, смотря на него, представляя, как тот сладко стонет, позволяя делать с собой все, что Том бы ни захотел... Было сродни самоубийству взять и уйти, справившись с возбуждением в одиночестве.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Иногда он трогал его. Едва касаясь, боясь разбудить, он гладил щеки, скулы, шею, губы, зарывался рукой в лохматые темные волосы, перекатывая между пальцами мягкие пряди. Другой рукой дрочил истекающий смазкой член, удачно сдерживая рвущиеся наружу звуки. Том безумно его хотел. Хотел так, что порой казалось, изнасилование — не самый плохой вариант.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В тот момент, когда слизеринец зашел слишком далеко, все уже казалось неважным. Что проснется брат, разбудит родителей или, что еще хуже, окончательно перепугается и возненавидит его самого. Да, это куда хуже расправы от матери и отца. Но в тот момент не было здравых мыслей и лишь выдержка позволила Тому оставаться незаметным и тихим.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Так же нависая над Гарри мрачной тенью, волшебник в блаженстве прикрыл глаза, жестко ведя ладонью по члену. Он представлял что это вовсе не пальцы, и что сам брат насаживается на него, подается назад бедрами, так же сильно сжимает его изнутри и шепчет, шепчет "не останавливайся", "еще", "быстрее". Сорвавшись на едва слышное шипение, Том машинально подается бедрами вперед и тут же замирает, как громом пораженный. Сквозь тело действительно будто разряд молнии прошелся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Парень неверяще распахнул глаза, уставившись на тускло поблескивавшую капельку смазки на лице мальчика. Тот продолжал спать, так и не почувствовав прикосновения члена к своему лицу. Это точно конец всему его контролю. Желание повторить и продлить это прикосновение было настолько невыносимым, что выжигало внутренности. Крепко сжав зубы, Том вновь приблизился и, обхватив руками ноющий член, осторожно провел головкой по щеке спящего, размазывая уже подсыхающую смазку, впрочем, добавляя на кожу новую порцию. Спустился дальше, скользнув к приоткрытым губам и, ощутив на плоти горящее размеренное дыхание, резко прижал к своему рту вторую руку, не сдержав низкого стона. Это было восхитительно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он медленно водил головкой сочащегося члена по мягким губам, оставляя на них прозрачный предэякулят. Том шумно дышал через нос, боясь вновь сорваться на стоны и тем самым разбудить младшего брата. Но этого было непозволительно мало. Хотелось большего, а раз уж Гарри продолжал крепко спать...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том отстранился и, аккуратно упершись рукой на подушку позади мальчика, второй осторожно коснулся влажных губ и, преодолев сопротивление расслабленных челюстей, проник двумя пальцами ему в рот. Кажется, тот и не думал сжимать зубы. Немного погладив неподвижный язык, Том выскользнул из его рта и тут же облизал мокрые от слюны пальцы, с наслаждением прикрыв трепетавшие веки. Возбуждение лишало здравый рассудок покоя и его просто не хватило бы на поцелуй.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вновь поднявшись с колен, Том немного надавил на подбородок гриффиндорца и его рот приглашающе распахнулся, чем тут же тот и воспользовался, осторожными движениями протолкнув внутрь головку. И едва не сорвался, ощутив как его влажно и плотно обхватывает горячее нутро, как вокруг ствола растянулись губы, так же ладно и плотно его охватив кольцом, даже царапнувшие зубы привнесли лишь мощный разряд волны ликующего удовольствия. И, уже спустя столько времени, Том не понимал, как он вообще умудрился не схватить брата за затылок и грубо не оттрахать его в горло. Но нет, легкие скользящие толчки были плавными и неглубокими, поэтому Гарри даже не поморщился, будто совершенно ничего не угрожало его сну.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да!... Соси!... — Еле слышно зашептал волшебник, медленно толкаясь в обжигающе горячий рот, — Мерлин, мой Гарри... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чувствуя скорое приближение финала, Том чуть вышел из него, оставив внутри лишь головку и принялся жестко дрочить член, удерживаясь на критической отметке не ворваться обратно, но уже на всю длину. Еще один разряд тока — и он бурно кончил младшему брату в рот, все же, издав сдавленный стон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он постоял так еще несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами и членом в плену чужого рта, отходя от оргазма, и так же аккуратно вышел. Том завороженно проводил взглядом капельку своего семени, вытекающего из все еще приоткрытых губ и, подцепив ее пальцем, вернул обратно в рот. Правда, одумавшись и понимая последствия, все же направил волшебную палочку на лицо спящего брата и прошептал очищающее заклинание. Вот теперь точно все.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Поймав на себе подозрительный взгляд Гарри, Том поспешно отвел глаза, ощущая себя больным извращенцем. </p><p> </p><p>Сборы были долгими и шумными, а все потому, что прилетел с командировки Сириус. Зажав мальчиков в медвежьих объятиях, шутливо шлепнув ниже спины их мать (и тут же получив два крепких удара кулаком в лицо и от возмущенной Лили, и от рассмеявшегося Джеймса), отправился глушить алкоголь в компании отца, что в корне не способствовало укладыванию вещей.</p><p>Уже растянувшись на полыхающем песке, Гарри блаженно улыбался. Чистокровные снобы, которых так не любил мальчик, предпочитали отсиживаться в теньке, дабы не портить свою аристократическую бледность. Том, хоть и будучи полукровкой, их мнение разделял. Поэтому Гарри наслаждался тишиной и покоем, пока последние летние солнечные лучи не загородила чья-то тень. Сощурившись, гриффиндорец застонал от негодования: Малфой! И чего эта бледная немощь на сковородку выбралась? Хотя ответ был до банальности прост — драконить друг друга было единственным спортом, что мог себе позволить Гарри.</p><p>— Кого я вижу? — надменно произнес Драко, уперев руки в бока. - Малыш Гарри покрывает себя крестьянской грязью, развалившись на земле подобно рабам!</p><p>— В жопу пошел. — Пробормотал тот, лениво заведя руки за голову и нахально улыбнувшись. — А сам-то? Это все из-за лукового слоя твоей одежды или ты течешь как девка, так рад меня увидеть? Вау.</p><p>Вообще-то, дружа с Джинни Уизли, понахватаешься и не таких слов. И сдерживать себя от выхода за рамки приличия рядом с этим прилизанным блондином (который действительно исходил седьмым потом) просто кощунство. Эта игра была взаимно приятна. Драко тут же окрысился и наставил на него волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Наверное, все внутри переворачивается от страха? Свое оружие ты не взял, если оно, конечно, не в жопе у тебя прячется, поэтому ты абсолютно безоружен и слаб.</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>Гарри резво вскочил на ноги, а Малфой, не ожидавший такой прыти от разморенного на солнце гриффиндорца, только и успел отступить на шаг назад. Мальчик хитро улыбнулся своему недругу и, схватив того за руку, силком потащил в сторону воды. Тот брыкался и рычал, но Гарри был куда сильнее, поэтому спустя пару секунд представитель чистокровной семьи оказался по грудь в воде.</p><p>— Урод! Мерзкий грязнокровный урод, я убью тебя!</p><p>— Палочку не утопи, мокрый цыпленок. — Рассмеялся противник, нарезая круги вокруг полыхающего яростью блондина. — Чего ты такой вредный? Малфой, даже ты не смеешь отрицать, насколько приятно в такую жару оказаться в море безо всех этих тряпок.</p><p>В воде они были далеко не одни, поэтому Драко что и оставалось, как тихо шипеть и плеваться, медленно пробираясь к берегу — намокшие слои одежды тащили упрямого парня на дно. Волшебную палочку, все же, не потерял. Но, прежде чем слизеринец успел выйти из моря, его настиг смутно знакомый грубоватый голос:</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, я полагаю? И... </p><p>Гарри остановился и обернулся в сторону голоса.</p><p>— Крам?! — прорычал мальчик и угрожающе поплыл в его сторону, остановившись рядом. Болгар выглядел таким же сердитым от неприятной и неожиданной встречи. Ни у того, ни у другого не было при себе палочки, а драться в рукопашную в воде? Курам насмех. Кстати, о курах. Малфой с головы до пят покрылся краской, даже уши заалели — он, наследник великой и древней семьи стоит по пояс в воде в мокрой одежде!</p><p>— Кажется, я предупреждал, что будет при нашей новой встрече. — Буркнул Крам, не обращая внимание на Драко. — У меня идеальная память.</p><p>— О, тогда ты должен был запомнить, что случилось в нашу прошлую! — рыкнул Гарри, а затем его глаза сверкнули насмешкой, зная, что в окружении стольких волшебников ему ничего за свою дерзость не будет. — Или все же напомнить, как тебя по кусочкам в Мунго восстанавливали? А на последнем испытании тебя уделали единственным оглушающим в ногу?</p><p>Глаза Виктора Крама потемнели от охватившей все нутро ненависти и он было подумал применить беспалочковую магию и утопить тупого выродка, из-за которого он продул какому-то хогвартскому юнцу, но судьба как и всегда решила все иначе. Как раз этот хогвартский юнец довольно грозно рассекал волны, издалека спеша на помощь другу. Как он вообще разглядел их с такого расстояния и оказался так вовремя — было величайшей загадкой. Впрочем, такое случилось и в прошлый раз. Судьба, любимая?</p><p>— Гарри! — поприветствовал Седрик приятеля и втиснулся между парнями, угрожающе прорычав какое-то ругательство. А вот он был достаточно мощный противник — оба чемпиона обладали хорошо накаченными в ежедневных тренировках телами. </p><p>Малфой фыркнул что-то про верного рыцаря и остановился неподалеку: он ни за что не пропустит сцену разборок с участием нелюбимого им гриффиндорца. А тот пытался отодвинуть в сторону распаленного хаффлпаффца и сам порешать свои проблемы, даже оскорбился этой защите, но стоя в воде ничего существенного сделать практически не возможно.</p><p>— Вот теперь-то мы закончим начатое.</p><p>— На берегу поговорим. — Многозначительно поиграв мышцами, оскалился Крам. Уж кого-кого, а Диггори он ненавидел даже больше. И дело вовсе не в выигранных деньгах.</p><p>Оба чемпиона резво зашагали к берегу, при этом стараясь выглядеть как можно более величественно и независимо. Хотя, при первом же взгляде было ясно видно, что назревала нешуточная драка. Драко и Гарри остались стоять в воде, рассеянно наблюдая за спинами уходящих парней.</p><p>— Ты-то чем ему насолил? — опомнился было Малфой, но гриффиндорец уже тоже заспешил к берегу. — Эй, говно! Куда направился, я с тобой еще не закончил!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Турнир Трех Волшебников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В общем-то Гарри знал. Узнал от матери, а та от Снейпа, а тому обо всем поведал папаша-Малфой. И даже ляпнул о предстоящем Турнире Седрику, лишь бы тот прекратил доставать вопросами к чему так упорно готовятся взбудораженные волшебники. И как ни старался мальчик отделаться от назойливой дружбы, все его действия — очевидно — выходили ему боком. Диггори, сам не свой, до того его тогда затискал, что Гарри не испугался намекнуть о его возможном странном внимании брату. Тот сразу же мрачным дементором настиг предполагаемого конкурента и противника, зажав в углу и выпотрошив мозги (для начала). А когда понял, что единственные чувства Седрика к <i>его</i> мальчику были лишь желание беззаветной и безграничной дружбы, немного угомонился. В конце концов, если он воображает себя рыцарем-защитником, пусть делает, что хочет. Гарри исключительно против его поползновений, тем более все в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>Эти странные отношения начались еще в детстве, на приеме Лестрейнджей. Лили в то время еще тосковала по приключениям и везде искала способы раззадорить мужа, вот и крутилась возле темных магов, беря за компанию детишек. Там уже Том обретал восхищенных начинающих последователей, а Гарри кровных врагов. </p><p>Излишне справедливый мальчик, заметив, что какого-то милого пухлячка зажал в углу, ну просто смех какой-то, мелкий белобрысый засранец, что было силы набежал на него и повалил на землю, яростно деря того за маленькие ушки. Драко голосил на весь детский зал.</p><p>Подоспевшие дети не спешили разнимать драку, лишь выкрикивали что-то одобрительное тому и другому. Разумеется, победил более крупный в том возрасте Гарри. За что его прилюдно оттаскала за уши Лили — нарываться на чистокровку смерти подобно. Кажется, это наказание успокоило чету Малфоев и все вернулись к своим делам. </p><p>А вот тем забавным стеснительным пухлячком и был Диггори-младший, который защиту от Гарри обозначил как начало возвышенной и легендарной дружбы. И все бы ничего, мальчик был совсем не против, если бы Седрик не требовал все его свободное время уделять исключительно ему. </p><p>В школе из неказистого стеснительного паренька он вытянулся в спортивного красавца, привлекая внимание многих девушек, что стайками бегали следом и мешали — МЕШАЛИ — Гарри обстоятельно избегать брата. Вообще-то и спортсменом хаффлпаффовец стал благодаря своему другу, когда того приняли ловцом на первом курсе. Седрик будто и не замечал отстраненности волшебника, и едва увидев на горизонте низкий силуэт с лохматой головой, словно многотонная баржа, вся эта процессия — Диггори и семенящие следом омерзительно хихикающие девушки, направлялась к нему. И горе, если Гарри не успевал заметить эту толпу на карте, ведь все его внимание было сосредоточенно на другом имени, а открывать артефакт отца и его друзей чужому взору гриффиндорец не собирался. Уже те же близнецы Уизли, видимо, о чем-то догадавшиеся, странно на него облизывались.</p><p> </p><p>Но совесть была и у Гарри. Мальчик понимал, что вынужденный друг был искренне к нему привязан, даже любил его. И как можно было не помочь, когда перед первым испытанием тот нервно закусывал губы, заламывал руки и до изнеможения торчал в библиотеке? Злясь на себя на слабость и последствия своей помощи, Гарри все же, рассказал хаффлапаффцу о драконах. А как узнал? Потому что Джинни. Потому что Чарли.</p><p>Он даже вопросов не задавал. Поверил безоговорочно. От души стиснув друга, отчего тот аж захрипел, Седрик умчался к старшекурсникам для тренировки новых заклинаний. Гарри возмущенно тер щеку, куда его пару мгновений назад смачно и от души клюнули.</p><p>После удачного занятия второго места, хаффлпаффовец ворвался прямо в гостиную Гриффиндора и под очумевшие взгляды остальных притянул к себе гневно вскрикнувшего друга и закружил его в воздухе.</p><p>— Победил! Я получил яйцо! Справился! Все благодаря тебе! Похоже, остальных тоже предупредили, и если бы не ты!...</p><p>— Заткнись! — Гарри забултыхался в чужих руках и его немедленно опустили на пол, — ты идиот!</p><p>Однако остальные гриффиндорцы, вопреки ожиданиям мальчика, взорвались дружным хором голосов и аплодисментами. Их школа на втором месте! Более того, Седрик достаточно близко по баллам к занявшему первое место <i>великому</i> Виктору Краму. БОЛЕЕ ТОГО, ко всему этому приложил руку сам Гарри, а значит и весь Гриффиндор в целом. Да много ли надо детям? Той же ночью факультет во главе с Диггори закатил шумную вечеринку.</p><p> </p><p>Драка с Виктором Крамом свершилась ровно перед Святочным Балом. Пока все судорожно метались, ища себе пару, Гарри и Джинни оставались непрошибаемо спокойны — они-то в любом случае пойдут вместе. Брать однополого партнера запрещалось, поэтому Беллатриса благородно разрешила своей девушке пойти вместе с братцем ее друга. Очень уж Уизли хотелось надраться халявным алкоголем, что обещали притащить неунывающие грифы. Так хотя бы никто приставать с предложениями не будет, ведь к тому моменту Джинни стала очень красивой волшебницей.</p><p>Это и впрямь помогало, пока Гарри не почуял неладное. И верно, судя по карте, их постоянно преследовал Крам. Мальчик тут же врулил, что происходит, и показал это дело Джинни. Разразиться проклятиями и гневом помешал образ мирной пай-девочки. А как хотелось.</p><p>В итоге Виктор, все же, выловил их в коридоре во время перерыва на обед. Заметив столпотворение взбудораженных девушек, Гарри мигом понял что происходит и завел Уизли к себе за спину, наблюдая, как к ним вышагивает Крам. Вообще-то Джинни не нужна была ничья помощь, но образ требовал защиты от мрачного темного колдуна, позарившегося на невинную трепетную особу.</p><p>Гарри даже понимал привязанность Крама. Джинни была ловцом и ловцом очень хорошим. Как тут не заинтриговать?</p><p>— Виктор Крам. — Представился парень, угрюмо поглядывая на недовольного гриффиндорца. — Мисс Уизли, хотел бы пригласить вас на Святочный Бал.</p><p>В коридоре повисла тишина. Все заинтересованно ожидали, что будет дальше. Девушки с негодованием и ревностью впивались злыми глазами в тоненькую фигурку рыжеволосой колдуньи.</p><p>— Она занята.</p><p>— А я спрашивал не тебя.</p><p>Парни тут же обменялись оскалами, и Виктор подошел ближе, чтобы слышал его только сам Гарри. Виктор не был особо высоким, но Гарри все равно был ниже его. Даже это немного унизительно, чем Крам и воспользовался, смотря на противника сверху вниз.</p><p>— Я наблюдал за вами. Вы не парочка. Просто отойди в сторону, малолетка. Такой, как ты не достоин быть партнером такой, как <i>она</i>.</p><p>— Такой, как я? — Джинни вышла из-за плеча Гарри и опасно сузила глаза. Мальчик, ощутив настроение подруги, тут же обхватил ее за плечи, вызвав на лице Крама заметную ненависть.</p><p>— Темной. С темной магией и...</p><p>Договорить ему не успела яркая вспышка. Гарри знал, что больше всего на свете Уизли страшится раскрытия тайны, поэтому отреагировал первым. Неудачно, конечно, его заклинание тут же отбили небрежным взмахом волшебной палочки. Джинни, посылая волны благодарности гриффиндорцу, отошла к взбудораженной происходящим толпе.</p><p>— Значит, дуэль.</p><p>Парни некоторое время стояли напротив друг друга, напряженно стискивая нацеленные в лицо палочки, как вдруг началась драка. Летели заклинания, разбивались щиты, менялись позиции — все произошло довольно быстро. Куда Гарри тягаться с натренированным телом всемирно известного ловца, что был хорошо обучен темной магией? Неудивительно, что он почуял ее и в самой Джинни.</p><p>Повалившись на пол на колени под воздействием давления заклинания из чужой волшебной палочки, Гарри зарычал от гнева и унижения. Тело начало покрываться какими-то безобразными черными и болезненными пятнами, а он даже и близко не задел болгарского чемпиона. Драко что-то голосил на стороне в восхищении к ловцу, а тот никого не слушал, опуская палочку все ниже, заставляя гриффиндорца прогибаться к самому полу. Но тот героически держал спину прямой, воинственно разглядывая противника из под взлохмаченной челки.</p><p>И вот тогда и произошла знаменитая стычка двух чемпионов. Из толпы вылетел взмыленный долгим бегом Диггори и по звериному, по-маггловски сшиб Крама с ног. Тот и очнуться не успел, как на его и без того не слишком красивый нос опустился кулак. Послышались крики девчонок, Драко привычно завывал про верного рыцаря и принцессу, но Седрик даже не отрицал этого никогда, продолжая сосредоточенно наносить сильные удары в оглушенное произошедшим тело Крама. Когда тот, наконец, очнулся от оцепенения и темноты в глазах, смог дать отпор нападавшему. Правда, его тело уже было порядочно избито, а Диггори в своей ярости полон сил. Плюнув на волшебную палочку, Крам полез врукопашную.</p><p>— Мерлин всемогущий! — воскликнул громкий голос, и толпа расступилась, являя взору Гарри Альбуса Дамблдора. </p><p>Да кому он нужен? Ловцы даже бровью не повели, продолжив неистово и со вкусом мутузить друг друга. Драчунов мгновенно отбросило в воздух в разные стороны. Не удержавшись, Седрик мстительно пальнул в Виктора неприятным сглазом, и тот, бешено зарычав, поднял было свою палочку, но был остановлен оглушающим от директора. И Диггори аналогично вместе с ним. Следом полетела сотня баллов с Хаффлпаффа.</p><p>В кабинете директора едва не произошла вторая драка между Дамблдором и Каркаровым. </p><p>Лечили чемпионов по очереди. Сначала Седрика — тот отделался легкими ушибами, затем и Гарри с Виктором, на которых лежали болезненные проклятия. Диггори категорически отказывался покидать Больничное Крыло и оставлять своего друга наедине с врагом, но волноваться было не о чем — Крам одержал верх в дуэли и гриффиндорец его больше не интересовал. А после того, как Гарри признался ему об ориентации Уизли, просто махнул рукой.</p><p>На следующее утро вполне здорового уже тем вечером Крама в срочном порядке доставили в Мунго в отделение экстренной помощи. Вылеченное к ночи легкое проклятие подтвердил сам Каркаров, директор Дурмстранга, мадам Помфри уверяла, что пациенты все время спали, даже палочку Гарри и Седрика проверили на наличие темных заклинаний. И никто знать не знал, что случилось за одну-единственную ночь с Крамом. Гарри знал.</p><p>С ним Том случился.</p><p> </p><p>Мерзкое чувство, зудевшее в самом начале дня, мальчика не подвело. Его и еще парочку незнакомых студентов вызвали на странный разговор. Хотелось выть от досады, кричать, ругаться благим матом, но Гарри стоически молчал. В конце концов, сам наломал дров — сам и расхлебывай.</p><p>Его выбрали "ценностью Седрика Диггори". И теперь он стоял у кромки лесного озера, окутанный согревающими чарами, но никакого тепла не чувствовал. Мальчика тошнило от страха. </p><p>Да, взрослые клятвенно уверили, что <i>на дне озера</i> Гарри будет в полной безопасности и его в обязательном порядке вытащат. Но, вообще-то, даже так, гриффиндорец с ясной головой понимал, что это <i>нихера</i> не безопасно.</p><p>Открыть глаза полностью мальчику помешала заливающая лицо ледяная вода. Как только волшебник оказался на поверхности, все заклинания спали, и холод буквально сдавливал со всех сторон, не позволив сразу ощутить такие же ледяные судорожные объятия тянущего оба тела к трибунам Диггори.</p><p>Едва оказавшись на берегу, его в ту же секунду буквально выдрали из окоченевших рук чемпиона. Гарри не успел разобраться что к чему, как был довольно-таки грубо завернут в пушистый плед, высушен и согрет заклинаниями, а в руках оказалась кружка с каким-то горячим напитком. </p><p>Том, разозленный до белого каления, смотрел на Дамблдора таким лютым взглядом, что Гарри понял — сейчас проклянет. Отвлечь получилось робким поцелуем в щеку и убедительными заверениями, что ничего не почувствовал. Слизеринец немного пришел в себя, но с того момента ненависть к директору взвилась до невероятных вершин. Ну а после в Запретном Лесу Хагрид не досчитался полсотни фестралов.</p><p> </p><p>И не было удивительным, что чемпионом в итоге оказался Седрик. В лабиринте, повстречав смертельно бледного и не до конца оправившегося противника, просто запустил не глядя оглушающее, мазнув того лучом по ноге, и схватил кубок. Виктор сгорал от позора, но уже ничего поделать не мог.</p><p>Каким-то воистину звериным чутьем, Крам понял, кто во всем виноват. Когда во время награждения Седрик тискал нервного гриффиндорца, а стоящий рядом высокий слизеринец вдруг так дико оскалился в сторону знаменитого ловца... Сознание кольнуло мгновенным узнаванием, а незажившие шрамы по всему телу нещадно загорелись. И все стало на свои места.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Убийство в пещере</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сосредоточенно обрабатывал разбитое лицо друга, стараясь не обращать внимания на мрачную фигуру старшего брата, отвлекавшего себя чтением. Они расположились на веранде их домика, когда вновь оголодавших по крови и боли ловцов не оттащили друг от друга в разные стороны стоявшие неподалеку зеваки. Хотя никакого осуждения во взглядах окружающих не было: святое дело, когда два полуголых качка валяют друг друга в песке. Да еще и таких знаменитых.</p><p>— В другой раз я ему яйца отрежу, — грубо рыкнул Диггори, а гриффиндорец зашипел, когда из вновь лопнувшей губы потекла кровь. — Он пытался отнять у тебя девушку, а потом покалечил тебя! Ни за что не прощу!</p><p>— Джинни не моя девушка, — отрезал Гарри. — Не дергайся или попрошу Тома тебя обездвижить.</p><p>Седрик угрюмо засопел, покорно замерев под руками друга. Закончив с мазями и зельями, мальчик настороженно глянул на слизеринца, который вот уже несколько минут одаривал младшего брата строгим пристальным вниманием. Диггори, оценив странные переглядывания, заметно подобрался и нахмурился от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли.</p><p>А уж не избивает ли Гарри старший брат? Не шантажирует? Не причиняет боль? Иначе как объяснить его внезапный уход из команды по квиддичу, странное напряжение в присутствии Тома, то, как Гарри уже пару-тройку лет избегает его в стенах замка... Слишком странно. Но сейчас возможности расспросить друга об этом странном поведении не было — слизеринец не оставлял мальчика одного буквально ни на секунду, а уж тем более, когда Диггори был рядом. Хаффлпаффовец решил, что его Гарри попросту хочет поговорить с ним, рассказать обо всем, а Том это понимает и не дает никакого шанса.</p><p>— Не хочешь погулять немного перед закатом?</p><p>— Он занят, — тут же отозвался непреклонным тоном его старший брат.</p><p>— Да, Седрик, прости, у меня на вечер запланированы... Кое-какие дела.</p><p>Шантажирует. Точно шантажирует. Какие дела могут быть на отдыхе возле моря? Седрик кивнул своим мыслям и поднялся с места.</p><p>— Что ж, заскочу вечерком, проведаю, как ты, — и бросил подозрительный взгляд на обманчиво спокойного слизеринца. — Пока, Гарри!</p><p>Мальчик проводил взглядом фигуру удалявшегося ловца и неопределенно передернул плечами. Подозревает. Но он ни за что не скажет это брату, иначе — все.</p><p>— Гарри, любимый, тебе не кажется, что твой навязчивый дружок стал уделять тебе слишком много внимания? — мягко спросил волшебник после нескольких минут звенящей неуютной тишины. — <i>Мне самому</i> стоит обратить на это внимание?</p><p>— На что ты намекаешь? — отозвался Гарри, — среди друзей нормально друг друга защищать. Ты не имеешь права во всем и всех подозревать.</p><p>— Ммм... Мне насрать? — грубовато поглумился слизеринец и скрылся в дверях деревянного домика, оставив глухое возмущение за своей спиной.</p><p> </p><p>Оставшись, наконец, в своей комнате один (после долгого дня довольно-таки откровенных пошлых намеков), Гарри со скукой скользил взглядом по потолку. Что делать с ревностью старшего брата, парень не знал. Кажется, совсем скоро это перейдет любые границы и гриффиндорец окажется совсем один.</p><p>Размышления прервались вместе со звуком стука по стеклу. Дежавю? Поднявшись с кровати, Гарри с раздражением заметил восседавшего на метле Диггори. Распахнув окно и подставившись душному летнему зною, гриффиндорец резко выдавил:</p><p>— Ну и что это значит?</p><p>— Я так и знал, что ты соврал мне.</p><p>Седрик проворно перелез с гоночной метлы на подоконник и нагло влез в комнату, настороженно оглядевшись. Было видно, что-то его сильно тревожит. Помявшись, хаффлпаффовец все же выпалил из себя жаркую тираду:</p><p>— И я прекрасно знаю, что он мучает тебя! Что ты боишься его, что он ненавидит тебя и причиняет боль. Гарри, не нужно молчать и скрывать это, все поступки твоего брата должны вскрыться здесь и сейчас!</p><p>Гарри пораженно попятился назад, а между тем Диггори напористо продолжил:</p><p>— Но все хорошо, этой ночью он точно будет занят, все будет в порядке, ему станет не до тебя. Ты сможешь рассказать мне и родителям, что на самом деле происходит.</p><p>— Ты что сделал? — мальчик похолодел.</p><p>— Уговорил одного недоумка облить его зельем, не знаю... Точнее, заплатил ему за это. В Хогвартсе у слизеринцев отобрал. Но это уже не...</p><p>— Что еще за зелье?! — зарычал Гарри и единым махом прижал парня к стене, схватив того за ворот рубашки. — Отвечай!</p><p>— Да понятия не имею! Для баб! — взорвался Диггори, — чтоб ноги всю ночь раздвигали, как я понял! Отправился этот мудак по проституткам и вернется к утру! Сейчас не это главное.</p><p>Мальчик с глухим стоном отпрянул от приятеля, скрыв в ладонях мигом побледневшее лицо. Вот и все. Отдых на курорте подошел к концу.</p><p>— Гарри? Гарри, ты чего? Это всего лишь афродизиак, я...</p><p>— Знаешь, что его возбуждает, Диггори? — холодным, чуть ли не могильным голосом процедил гриффиндорец. — Убийства. Жестокие кровавые убийства. И прямо сейчас он, скорее всего, расправился с тем неудачником, что вылил на него твое дурацкое зелье, а прямо сейчас ищет тебя.</p><p>Ловец с широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на парня, не веря своим ушам. Однако другу поверил сразу. Он всегда ему верил. Не дав волшебнику что-либо сказать или предпринять, Гарри с угрозой в звенящем голосе произнес:</p><p>— Спрячься до утра среди большого количества народа. Отправляйся в бар. Если кто подцепит — не иди с ним. А я... — Гарри судорожно провел ладонью по лицу, — а я искать Тома.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Он убьет тебя!</p><p>— Заткнись, придурок, это ты во всем виноват. Том никогда меня не убьет, не сможет. А я должен найти брата до того, как его поймают. И еще... — Гарри проникновенно понизил голос, сдерживая себя от вспышек тревоги и ярости, — если ты когда-либо считал меня другом, молчи. Ничего не говори о нем, обо всем, что здесь услышал. Обо всем, что произойдет за эту ночь. П-прошу.</p><p>— Я все сделаю, — дрожащим от ужаса голосом произнес Диггори и, оседлав метлу, выпрыгнул из окна прочь. Вот и еще один человек был втянут в кровавую историю безумного слизеринца.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри зябко поежился. На улице уже полночь. Осталось всего одно место, куда мог направиться его старший брат, если не в поисках жертв, то хотя бы в поисках укрытия. </p><p> </p><p>— Том? Ты здесь?</p><p>Гарри достал из сумки лампу и, ударив по ней пальцем два раза, активировал ее — внутри, за стеклянными стенками, вспыхнуло три ярких огонька, как от "Люмоса", моментально осветив пещеру. Подняв руку с источником света выше, мальчик осмотрелся и вздрогнул, сразу же заметив родственника.</p><p>Волшебник невольно вспомнил тот самый день, когда Том убил Миртл. Только теперь он крупно дрожал, вцепившись в всклокоченные волосы и выкручивая их, словно переживая момент сильной агонии, а не того странного опустошения. Пол усеян кровавыми отпечатками от ботинок, что подтвердило худшие опасения Гарри.</p><p>Гриффиндорец подбежал к Тому и, неаккуратно брякнув лампу возле парня, обхватил руками запястья, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить хватку на волосах. Кожа старшего брата пылала огнем. Слизеринец как-то еще сильнее сжался и неожиданно стремительным движением ноги отпнул брата от себя.</p><p>— Не подходи, черт бы тебя побрал! — прорычал, словно бешеный и загнанный в угол зверь, Том. — Убирайся! Немедленно убирайся отсюда!</p><p>Гарри испуганно и обиженно потер содранную о камни поясницу, но уйти и бросить брата в таком состоянии даже не подумал. Напротив, сердце обливалось кровью: Том невыносимо страдал. Мальчик ощущал его боль почти как свою собственную, поэтому душу едва не вывернуло наизнанку, когда он представил другой недопустимый исход ночи: если Гарри сейчас развернется и уйдет, брат просто сломается от этого безумия. Он не знал, что конкретно было за зелье, потому что испытывать такое страдание от обыкновенного возбуждения невозможно. Здесь нечто иное.</p><p>Парень вновь подошел к брату и порывисто его обнял, прямо как в тот раз. Тело под его руками буквально колотило, а исходящий от него жар был невыносим.</p><p>— Ну же, тебе нужно успокоиться. Мама сварит антидот, мы найдем противоядие. Слышишь меня? — Гарри нашел пальцами отчего-то мокрую щеку и ласково погладил ее, что стало для Тома последней каплей. — Черт!</p><p>Вскинувшись, он вновь завалил Гарри на спину, вцепившись уже в его запястья, да с такой силой, что гриффиндорец крякнул от боли. И уже потом заметил, что влага на лице старшего брата была кровью. Губы, подбородок, шея — все было запачкано липкой темной субстанцией, что могло свидетельствовать лишь об одном. Он опять пожирал чью-то плоть.</p><p>— Ты что, не понимаешь, что сейчас происходит?! — сдавленно, будто сквозь пелену мучительного страдания, выдавил из себя Том. Его глаза абсолютно черные, и это крайняя степень его безумия. — Я тебя изнасилую и убью! Если ты сейчас же не оглушишь меня, все будет кончено в этой ебаной пещере!</p><p>Он с большим трудом расцепил пальцы, выпуская покрасневшие запястья, которые успели занеметь от пережатого притока крови. Гарри понял намек — Том дал ему шанс достать волшебную палочку и применить силу. Но тогда он останется с этой болью и агонией в темноте, совершенно беспомощный и одинокий. Сердце вновь закололо, а губы задрожали.</p><p>— Не убьешь. Я верю тебе. Я не достану палочку.</p><p>Слизеринец взвыл и вновь вцепился в волосы, с силой потянув пальцами пряди.</p><p>— Да?! Я самому себе больше не верю, тупой ты кретин!</p><p>— Но тебе больно! Мы не знаем, что это за зелье, и тебе больно!</p><p>— Не сдохну. А вот ты вполне может быть!</p><p>У Гарри не было времени что-либо обдумывать. Либо бежать, либо... А что, собственно, "либо"? Быть выебанным родным братом? Но если это способ снять действия зелья... Обычно возбуждающие составы действуют именно так, бога ради, Гарри и сам такие варил! К тому же, ясно было одно. Тома возбуждают убийства, верно. А еще он сам.</p><p>— Выкинь волшебную палочку подальше. — Гарри быстро отбросил свою в сторону и задумался. Если не заклинанием, как еще брат смог бы его убить голыми руками? — постарайся не целиться в шею, вообще не касайся ее. И...</p><p>— <i>Ты что творишь</i>? — Том издал новый мучительный стон, — я едва могу себя сдерживать! Я Малфою сонную артерию выгрыз... — его вновь скрутило, видимо, от воспоминаний. — Он даже увернуться не смог.</p><p>— <b>Малфою</b>?!</p><p>— И его жирному дружку. Я... Я не помню, кто еще был.</p><p>— Господи, скольких же ты успел прикончить?!</p><p>— Так не становись одним из них! — рявкнул Том, оскалив покрытые кровью зубы. — Просто уходи, пока есть шанс. Пока я даю тебе уйти.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Убирайся!</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>Гарри вновь оказывается придавленным к полу и пару секунд продолжается неумелая борьба: Том изо всех сил себя сдерживает от желания причинить боль и даже убить, а младший брат пытается захватить скользкие запястья вновь и как-нибудь их зафиксировать. В итоге, разумеется, прижатыми к холодным камням оказываются именно его руки.</p><p>— Даже если я тебя не убью, это будет насилие. Потому что ты этого не хочешь, — с мукой произнес парень, едва ли не обгладывая взглядом лицо напротив. На него иногда падали капли крови, что не добавляло рассудка слизеринцу.</p><p>— Я же уже сказал, что не буду сопротивляться, — раздраженно, пытаясь не выказывать ужаса, ответил Гарри. — Значит не...</p><p>— Не одно и то же.</p><p>— Да иди ты на хуй, я не тряпичная кукла! — таки вырвав руки и повторив действия брата — а именно как следует пнув того в живот, что заставило тело по инерции отлететь назад, начал быстро стягивать с себя одежду. Брата разрывало от боли, а значит действовать нужно немедленно. Неизвестно, к чему это зелье может привести, а раз уж Тома возбуждает он сам, то все это имеет смысл. В конце концов, тот сносно держался, а значит был громадный шанс, что к утру из этой пещеры они выйдут живыми и... относительно невредимыми. — Просто раздевайся.</p><p>Гарри почему-то вспомнился момент перед поркой, когда ему отдали такой же приказ. При виде обнаженного торса младшего брата, у Тома основательно сорвало тормоза. Рыкнув, он дернул на себе мантию, похоже, пытаясь ее на себе разорвать, но Гарри решительно остановил его действия.</p><p>— Нам еще в чем-то домой возвращаться, — с самым серьезным и уверенным тоном дал обещание гриффиндорец, а брат внезапно будто в себя пришел, даже глаза слегка посветлели.</p><p>Порывисто кивнув, он дергаными движениями рук стал сбрасывать пропитанную грязью, песком и кровью одежду, не отрывая глаз от пола и опасаясь вновь впустить в сознание непрерывную жажду похоти и смерти.</p><p>Гарри в измученном надрыве замер, осматривая быстро подбиравшегося к нему уже обнаженного старшего брата. Тот даже спину разогнуть от острой агонии не мог. Тело блестело от пота, член напряжен до предела, конечности до сих пор бьет сильная дрожь. Потянувшись к нему, Гарри обхватил чужие плечи и самостоятельно припал к окровавленным губам, стараясь не морщиться от вкуса соленой вязкой жидкости, стараясь выкинуть из головы, что прямо сейчас он слизывает кровь мертвеца. Ничего, кроме удушающего страха за состояние брата, ужаса от дальнейших действий и гадливости от инородной крови, мальчик не испытывал.</p><p>Старший волшебник ответил столь порывисто и яростно, что Гарри от неожиданности отпрянул. Но был тут же крепко схвачен за волосы и притянут обратно к губам. Размазывая кровь по чужой коже, слизеринец постанывал от наслаждения, толкаясь в доверчиво распахнутый рот языком, оставляя жесткие укусы на губах и подбородке. Терпимые, но весьма неприятные. К члену старался даже мысленно не прикасаться, понимая, что сделает сознанию лишь хуже. Пытаться в таком состоянии возбудить брата тоже не стал, не хватит ни выдержки, ни моральных сил. Да и краем разума осознавал, что тот находится на грани паники и помешательства, раз согласился на такое.</p><p>— Все. Не могу больше, — болезненно и дико выдавил из себя Том и, утерев пальцами рот и шею, собирая остатки чужеродной крови, опять толкнул брата в грудь, заставляя упасть на пол. — Перевернись, встань на четвереньки. Так легче.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и встал в нужную позу, ощутив как к анусу прижались горячие пальцы, но брат медлил, похоже, вновь найдя в себе немыслимые остатки сил.</p><p>— Просто постарайся расслабиться и не зажиматься, — дрожащим голосом прошептал слизеринец, смотря куда угодно, но только не на покорно подставленную спину парня под собой. С трудом протолкнув сразу два пальца до костяшек, он начал разминать тугие стенки, подготавливая тело к проникновению. Было нелегко: кровь вообще мало помогала. — Сказал же, блять, не зажимайся! </p><p>— Помедленней! — не выдержал мальчик и обернулся, находя глазами сумасшедшие очи брата. — Это даже близко к приятным ощущениям не стоит!</p><p>— Черт бы тебя побрал! — Том схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову назад, впиваясь губами в шею, с трудом сдерживая ядовитое желание прокусить тонкую кожу. Гарри в ужасе замер под ним, перепугавшись не прижавшегося к заднице члена, а опасной близости зубов возле колотящейся артерии, но вырываться не стал, понимая, что тогда точно все пропало.</p><p>Мальчик мужественно сдержал вскрик, когда в него одним резким движением вогнали крупный член. Тело автоматически подалось вперед, пытаясь уйти от болезненного режущего вторжения, но Том не позволил соскочить с члена и рывком натянул его обратно на себя. Гарри молча принял это и даже оставался тихим, кусая губы и жмуря глаза, когда брат без всякой передышки сорвался на бешеный темп, буквально оглушая все пространство пещеры шлепками тела о тело. Том издавал низкое рычание, наконец, оставив в покое волосы гриффиндорца и вцепившись пальцами в его бедра, буквально насаживая того на себя. Наслаждение было такое, что над головой сыпалась каменная крошка от стихийных всплесков магии. На краю сознания в священном трепете билась одна единственная мысль, что наконец-то он получил именно того, чего так давно желал. И слизеринец взял это. Закончилось все довольно быстро — оглушительно простонав имя брата, Том излился в него.</p><p>Уловив на краю потерянного сознания, что волшебник сейчас свалится на голые камни, машинально потянул его на себя и заставил усесться сверху. Зрачки Гарри расширились от шока, а рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике — издать какой-либо звук помешал отсутствующий в легких воздух. Он замер, всем нутром ощущая в себе все еще такое же твердое естество брата, что давило и растягивало узкие стенки, более того, в этом положении чужой пенис казался ещё больше, а из-за веса тела даже вошел глубже, из-за чего Гарри пробрала волна внезапного удовольствия, заставив член слабо дернуться. Он машинально свел ноги вместе и тихо застонал, не веря своему телу и ушам, что вообще это все может быть хоть сколько-то приятным. Спина была выпрямлена подобно натянутой струне, а мышцы крепко сжатых вместе ног напряжены до предела. Через несколько долгих секунд странные ощущения отпустили и Гарри сумел немного расслабиться.</p><p>Том не особо заметил состояние младшего брата, в это время пребывая в медленно откатывающем назад дурмане. Голова стала по-немного приходить в норму, а боль с хлынувшими остатками оргазма утихать. Член, к сожалению, и не думал опадать, но осознавать все происходящее стало легче. Том даже смог ощутить, как по его бедрам стекают тонкие струйки собственной спермы и чужой крови. </p><p>Самым важным в мире сейчас оказалось дрожащее в его руках тело брата. Он аккуратно погладил его спину, обращая на себя внимание.</p><p>— Ты как? — хрипло спросил Гарри и с искривленной гримасой повернулся к нему передом, перекидывая одну ногу: анус при каждом движении опаляло огнем, а член все еще был внутри него. Заметив осмысленное выражение лица, мальчик выдавил слабую улыбку — оно уже не походило на оскаленную морду умирающего хищника.</p><p>— Я собираюсь убить себя, как только верну тебя домой, — бесцветно ответил Том. — Я... Люблю причинять боль. И хотел бы причинить боль тебе, но лишь в том случае, что тебе это будет <i>нравиться</i>.</p><p>— Если ты это сделаешь, я тоже уйду следом. Ты не посмеешь меня бросить, не после всего, что я с тобой пережил. И я не о гребаном зелье. <i>А за все это время</i>. И ведь ты знаешь, что смогу, я практически сделал это, — с мрачной решимостью произнес Гарри. — Ничего. Переживем.</p><p>— Это не секс, даже не изнасилование, я вообще не до конца осознаю ни тебя, ни себя, — слизеринец уткнулся головой в плечо сидящего на нем волшебника и подавил судорожный всхлип. Однако внезапно вскинулся, опаляя удивившегося парня решительным взглядом. — Но я попытаюсь. Не уверен, что это конец, поэтому... Хотя бы попробуем.</p><p>Том осторожно снял с все еще гордо стоявшего члена брата и так же бережно уложил на спину, нависнув сверху. На этот раз поцелуй вышел очень нежным, будто слизеринец пытался выпить всю боль, весь страх, забрать все это себе. Гарри, уловив нахлынувшие чувства брата, обнял его за талию и погладил влажный от пота бок, но чародей сразу же разорвал поцелуй.</p><p>— Нет. Старайся вообще меня сейчас не трогать. Сорвусь, — серьезно произнес парень, убирая чужие руки прочь. И даже позволил себе скупой смешок. — Целовать можешь, тебе еще учиться и учиться.</p><p>Гарри покосился вниз, на руку старшего волшебника, которая знакомыми движениями начала поглаживать его член. Глаза уловили кровь на бедрах и мальчик поморщился в таком гадливом отвращении, что Том моментально застыл.</p><p>— Прошу, умоляю, скажи, что это не малфоевская кровь. Я сейчас блевану, — его действительно замутило от осознания, что эта дрянь была внутри него. — Твою мать, как же это омерзительно!</p><p>— Это... Твоя. Прости. Я... Все-таки порвал тебя, — темный колдун выглядел действительно виноватым. Рука вновь продолжила мягкие движения вверх-вниз. — Просто забудь. Сосредоточься на ощущениях, малыш.</p><p>— Давай без малышей? Еще бы мать мне в этот момент не вспоминать!</p><p>Гарри все же качнул головой и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в приятные, но пока еще совсем незаметные волны подступавшего удовольствия. Ситуация как-то не располагала. Том второй рукой принялся нежно оглаживать лежавшее на камнях тело, пытаясь не обращать внимание на болезненно пульсирующий член. Быть может... Быть может, в этот раз все выйдет правильно, так, как нужно?</p><p>В конце концов, ладони старшего брата уже спустя несколько минут уверенно сжимали полностью возбужденный член, а Гарри под ним тихо постанывал, хватаясь пальцами за выступающие камни и выгибаясь навстречу. Том безостановочно покрывал его поцелуями везде, куда мог дотянуться, иногда не сдерживаясь и смыкая зубы чуть сильнее, чем надо. Но, кажется, гриффиндорец и не был против, ведь на каждый укус стон выходил на порядок чище и громче. Мельком проанализировав ситуацию, слизеринец пришел к выводу, что в состоянии сильного возбуждения боль была даже притягательна. От пришедшей в голову мысли даже рот приоткрылся. Ведь в тот раз, в тот самый раз, когда они оба истекали кровью, Гарри будто в транс впал, разглядывая нож в его теле.</p><p>— Гарри, я сейчас кое-что попробую, только не пугайся, — хрипло оповестил о своих действиях Том и подхватил с пола наиболее острый камень. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь вредить. Не тебе.</p><p>Брат быстро кивнул, наблюдая как Том поднес камень к ладони и с силой оцарапал ее. Из раны мгновенно выступила кровь, стекая к запястьям. Зрачки мальчика расширились, а дыхание участилось, и он сам не понял от чего. Просто продолжал пристально следить за темной неровной дорожкой, стремившейся уже к локтю. Сердце заколотилось в неистовости, почти оглушая.</p><p>— Тебе противно? — неуверенно склонил голову набок Том, намеренно возобновив плавные движения второй рукой на члене, — так, как это было с кровью Малфоя. Это отвращает тебя?</p><p>Тот резко дернул головой в отрицании, не отводя глаз и даже перестав моргать. Слизеринец, наконец, догадался в чем дело, поняв эмоции брата. Он медленно поднес руку к лицу мальчика.</p><p>— Оближи.</p><p>Происходило нечто ужасно неправильное. Более неправильное, чем животный секс несколько минут назад. Гарри осознавал, что шагает прямиком за черту невозврата, но останавливать себя... Вообще-то мог, но абсолютно не хотел. Не в этом состоянии. Этой ночью все имевшиеся ранее границы дозволенного рухнули прямиком в пекло. </p><p>Припав губами к ладони, Гарри широко лизнул длинную красную полосу и утробно замычал, прикрывая глаза. Рука на его члене сомкнулась сильнее, добавляя остроты к ощущениям. Кровь не была вкусной, по сути она была той же, что и на губах Тома, когда они впервые слились здесь в поцелуе. Но нечто неуловимое меняло восприятие, меняло отношение к происходящему. Гарри был уверен, что к утру даже в глаза ему посмотреть не сможет, но на данный момент ничего вкуснее и притягательнее горячей крови Тома в жизни не пробовал.</p><p>— Вот теперь начнем, — слизеринец отнял руку от губ мальчика, из-за происходящего голова заполнялась знакомым первобытным туманом, предвещая новые приступы агрессии. Поэтому пока он вновь на него не накинулся, следовало перейти к более активным действиям.</p><p>Он приставил камень к запястью и оставил еще один порез, пуская кровь наружу. Смочив в ней пальцы, Том уже неторопливыми и нежными движениями проник в поврежденный анус, внимательно следя за эмоциями Гарри. А тот, осознав чья внутри него кровь, лишь закатил глаза и издал полустон-полувсхлип, совершенно неожиданно для обоих парней подавшись назад, насаживаясь глубже и сильно сдирая спину об острые камни под собой. На этот раз слизеринец не спешил, разминая упругие стеночки и подготавливая тело к дальнейшей скачке. Он несколько раз цеплял короткими ногтями края раны, размазывая по пальцам новые порции крови и вновь проникая ими в уже хорошо разработанное колечко мышц.</p><p>— Ты готов? — спустя какое-то время огласил голос тишину пещеры и получил в ответ едва слышное, но уверенное "да".</p><p>Первые толчки были такими же осторожными и медленными, хотя разум давно сделал финт, и Том удерживался на поверхности лишь благодаря чувственным и нежным стонам брата. Закинув его ноги себе на плечи, волшебник удобнее перехватил узкие бедра, раскачиваясь своими и не сводя обжигающих голодных глаз с лица Гарри. Тот метался, не обращая внимания на одну сплошную рану на спине, уже самостоятельно обхватив свой член рукой и помогая подмахивать в такт постепенно нарастающим толчкам. Старший брат внезапно протянул к лицу младшего свою поврежденную руку, и тот отчаянно впился губами в благословенно-проклятую кровь. </p><p>Том хотел оставаться в сознании как можно дольше, как можно дольше впитывать эти ощущения всем естеством, принимать и отдавать, и быть при этом разумным. Чтобы его брат хотел, желал этого, так же ощущал всем телом ответное желание, принимал каждый его миллиметр с охотой и отдачей. Коснувшись впалого живота младшего брата рукой, он с силой надавил на него и со стоном почувствовал именно то, чего ожидал: движение собственного члена под пальцами.</p><p>Постепенно ласка срывалась в настойчивость, а прикосновения рук уже дерганые, порывистые, ненасытные. Хотелось больше чувств, острее и жестче. Первый сильный укус в мышцу левой руки вызвал ответный одобрительный вскрик, и в нем не было ужаса или гнева. Только острое удовольствие, и это сорвало оставшиеся ломкие тормоза.</p><p>И снова грубые движения на пике насилия, чужие ногти впиваются в нежную кожу, оставляя жуткие борозды, а зубы прокусывают с такой силой, что уже на грани буквально откусывания, разрывания плоти. Член, по ощущениям, будто прошивал тело насквозь, а по бедрам вновь стекала чужая и собственная кровь, да они все были покрыты кровью. И будто бы все повторялось, но с той лишь разницей, что громко и развязно выкрикивающий под парнем его имя волшебник яростно дрочил свой член, кончая уже второй раз от прошибающего удовольствия и точно такой же боли. Том яростно долбил извивавшееся тело брата, целясь зубами куда глаз падет, с силой смыкая их на нежном участке тела и резко порывался обратно, в последний момент разжимая челюсти и оставляя глубокие рваные следы.</p><p>Когда разрушительные чувства перекрыли доступ к самоосознанию, Гарри вцепился в локоны зарычавшего в ответ Тома пальцами и резко притянул его к себе, вцепившись зубами в плечо. Оставить достаточно внушительный след не позволяло положение (слизеринец постоянно дергал его бедра на себя и часто вертел чужое тело, меняя позы) и обратные усилившиеся укусы. Попытался накинуться и оказаться сверху, но все его действия Тому явно не понравились: он грубо толкнул гриффиндорца в грудь, опрокидывая обратно на пол и вышибая из легких кислород. И парень, не глядя, нашарив рукой знакомый заостренный камень, с силой полоснул им по груди жестко трахавшего его брата. Затем еще раз, и еще, заставляя чужой торс окраситься тонкими алыми струями, доводя и себя, и последнего до исступленного оргазма.</p><p>Через несколько часов подобного марафона, обоих стало отпускать. Под конец даже спермы не осталось, и кончали они на сухую. Все тело болело... Нет, все тело <b>болело</b>. Мышцы ощущались единым синяком, суставы ломило, а в глазах все темнело от страшной усталости. Кое-как подтянув себя и уже обессиленного младшего брата к вороху вещей, Том забылся в крепком сне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mors aut actio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—  Гарри? Гарри, ты живой?! — его похлопали по щекам, — Гарри!!</p>
<p>— Чего разорался? — простонал мальчик, хватаясь за лоб. Его дико тошнило, голова раскалывалась и гудела. — Никто еще от секса не умирал.</p>
<p>Они некоторое время молчали. Том вновь улегся рядом, но прикасаться к чужому телу не стал — боль полыхала просто чудовищная. Братья с трудом помнили, было ли им так же больно в конце вчерашнего кошмара, но сейчас — не хотелось даже дышать. А у Гарри еще и ребра неприятно и остро вспыхивали при каждом движении грудной клетки. Утро встретило мстительными воспоминаниями о муке в чужих глазах, жажде крови, его и собственной.</p>
<p>— Тебя отпустило?</p>
<p>— Чувствую себя абсолютно нормальным.</p>
<p>— А вот я себя — нет, — прошептал младший волшебник, облизнув запекшуюся на губах чужую или свою кровь. Теперь все смешалось. — Я... Переспал с тобой. О, Мерлин. Я переспал с кровным братом.</p>
<p>— Ты же не станешь на этот раз списывать все на реакцию тела, — Том не спрашивал.</p>
<p>— Не стану.</p>
<p>Но спустя несколько секунд тишины, Гарри добавил:</p>
<p>— Но и потакать этому уродству внутри нас не собираюсь. Отвратительно в наивысшей мере, и то, что было вчера... Просто за гранью. Это не повторится никогда.</p>
<p>Том ничего не ответил, сейчас волшебники были не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить. Парень был уверен, что у него еще целую неделю вообще встать не сможет. В свою очередь, Гарри с той же уверенностью мог сказать про положение "сидя".</p>
<p>— Никогда раньше себя таким разбитым не чувствовал.</p>
<p>— Ты просто не видел со стороны свое... Наши тела. Я удивлен, что вообще очнулись. Были магические выбросы, мы потеряли много крови и порядочно замерзли, — по крайне напряженному тону старшего брата, Гарри понял, что дела их действительно плохи. Тот вновь нависал сверху, разглядывая его.</p>
<p>Мальчик с трудом разлепил глаза и едва не закричал, когда увидел над собой искусанное, изрезанное, исцарапанное, покрытое плотным слоем запекшейся крови и огромных гематом тело. Они что, друг друга об стены швыряли?...</p>
<p>— Поверь, ты выглядишь гораздо, гораздо <i>хуже</i>. </p>
<p>Гарри вымученно вздохнул и перевел взгляд вниз, на свое обнаженное тело. </p>
<p>— Твою ебучую в жопу дьявола мать!!...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Встать на ноги получилось только через пару часов. От сильной потери крови их мутило и шатало, поэтому парни старались держаться за стены пещеры. У Гарри ко всему прочему болел живот, задница, и саднило от криков горло, а кожу неприятно стягивало довольно-таки большое количество спермы и крови. С таким же трудом одевшись, братья наглухо застегнули на себе все пуговицы. Отмытые в пещерном ледяном ручье руки и лица, чистая одежда не выдавали истинное состояние изуродованных тел. Найдя сумку, Гарри с громадным облегчением нарыл в ней маленькое зеркальце.</p>
<p>— Джинни? Джинни. — Гарри ломко улыбнулся появившейся подруге, а Том настолько устал, что даже не ощутил ни гнева, ни ревности. Просто стоял неподалеку, опершись спиной о камни. — Привет. Я не один и не дома. Пожалуйста, вызови патронус Седрику Диггори, пусть берет большое количество бадьяна и кроветворного, заживляющую мазь и... — братья переглянулись. — Наверное, на всякий случай костерост. Пусть как можно скорее приходит к дальней пещере на каменистом пляже и приходит один, никому ничего не сообщив. Сможешь устроить?</p>
<p>— Краденой-то палочкой? Без вопросов. — Уизли нервно поджала губы, но расспрашивать не стала: старший брат явно поблизости и девушка не была уверена, что последствий не будет. Слишком о многом она догадалась по одному лишь взгляду. — Я все сделаю, держись.</p>
<p>Гарри тоже припал к стене, но тут же закричал и отпрыгнул в сторону. Не удержал равновесия и развалился на камнях, выругавшись так крепко, что даже Джинни позавидовала бы. Том моментально оказался рядом и встревоженно замер. Он попросту боялся прикасаться к брату и растревожить раны.</p>
<p>— Я себе спину разодрал, — проныл мальчик и принял сидячее положение. На рубашке выступили пятна крови. Им повезло, что ноги абсолютно целы: туда руки и зубы физически не дотягивались.</p>
<p>Где-то спустя три часа послышался знакомый свист ветра и задремавший было Гарри вскинул голову. Он бы этот полюбившийся звук летящей метлы ни с чем не перепутал. К огромному изумлению обоих братьев, в пещеру влетел вовсе не Диггори, а Блэк и Уизли.</p>
<p>— Какого...</p>
<p>— Гарри!! — Джинни сразу кинулась к другу, как была пребольно схвачена за руку слизеринцем. Девушка озлобленно зарычала и вырвалась, приставив к его горлу волшебную палочку. — Я убью тебя, ебаная мразь! Как ты посмел!...</p>
<p>— Не прикасайся к нему! - тихо и угрожающе прорычал темный волшебник.</p>
<p>— Джин, — устало пробормотал гриффиндорец. — У нас все тела в ранах, поэтому давай обойдемся без объятий. Все в порядке. Почему именно вы?</p>
<p>— Я сразу поняла, что произошло, когда этот кретин про зелье рассказал, — резко отозвалась девушка, но палочку не опустила. — Хотел, чтобы <i>это</i> увидел посторонний человек? Что твой чокнутый уебок тебя...</p>
<p>Она не договорила, смахнув злые слезы. Белла подошла ближе и мягко опустила руку девушки. Но взгляд по отношению к другу был холоднее обычного.</p>
<p>Волшебники разбрелись по разным углам, Белла осталась разговаривать с Томом, а Джинни с Гарри. Бывшая гриффиндорка подавляла всхлипы, обхватив себя за плечи, а мальчик просто не знал, чем ответить. В голове непривычно пусто.</p>
<p>— Я... Я знаю, это омерзительно грубо и неправильно спрашивать такое, но... — снова всхлип, — как ты?</p>
<p>— Погано. Вовсе не из-за того, что меня трахнул брат. Вообще-то я даже предполагал, что однажды все так и выйдет. Правда, не с таким масштабом проблем. — Гарри кривовато улыбнулся и тут же помрачнел. Он ничего и никогда не скрывал от лучшей подруги. — Самое отвратительное это то, что мне понравилось. И я не знаю, что дальше делать.</p>
<p>— Так. Ладно. Разберемся по ходу движения. — Джинни взяла себя в руки. — Снимай рубашку, я осмотрю тебя. Не зря же столько зелий запросил?</p>
<p>— Только при условии, что ты не выйдешь из себя. — Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы на одежде.</p>
<p>— Ой ли? Царапин не видела? Любишь ты все преувели...</p>
<p>Джинни завопила настолько яростно, что остальные волшебники вздрогнули.</p>
<p>— ЧТО ТЫ С НИМ СДЕЛАЛ?! Я ТЕБЯ ЗААВАЖУ, СУКА! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ, ГАРРИ, Я ВЫРВУ ЕГО ГРЯЗНОЕ ГНИЛОЕ СЕРДЦЕ И ЗАСТАВЛЮ СОЖРАТЬ! </p>
<p>— Успокойся! Все не так, как ты!...</p>
<p>— НЕМЕДЛЕННО УБЕРИ СВОИ ЕБАНЫЕ РУКИ, Я ПРИКОНЧУ ЭТУ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНУЮ МРАЗЬ!</p>
<p>— Джинни, это зелье, — резковато перебила Белла открывшего было рот Тома. — Это был не афродизиак, как сказал мальчишка Диггори.</p>
<p>— Мне похуй, что это было. Он за все ответит!</p>
<p>— Вообще-то его тело в таком же состоянии, — агрессивно встал на защиту брата Гарри, но затем уже миролюбиво обратился к Блэк. — Тогда что за состав? Я тоже понял, что на брата вылили необычное зелье.</p>
<p>— Запрещенное, — поморщилась та, — "mors aut actio". Выворачивает все твои желания наизнанку, и либо ты "mors" — умираешь, либо "actio" — исполняешь. Альтернативы нет. Противоядие, разумеется, есть и действует сразу же. Но вы не догадались с нами связаться.</p>
<p>— Времени не было.</p>
<p>Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях. Какой же он дурак. Седрик отобрал зелье у змеиного факультета и оно вызывало агонию, а значит было явно темным. Идти к взрослым невозможно, тогда Тому пришлось бы отвечать за убийства и желание заняться сексом с родным братом. И все бы вскрылось. Сам слизеринец был не в том состоянии, чтобы здраво и логически рассуждать, а Гарри попросту забыл про наличие под боком темной колдуньи — Блэк.</p>
<p>— Я не обвиняю тебя, — спокойно ответила волшебница. — Даже если ты и предупредил бы нас, что я могла сделать посреди ночи? Мы не успели бы вовремя достать противоядие, сварить тем более. И добирались мы до вас слишком долго, сам видишь. Ты... Принял правильное решение, пусть и очень рискованное для себя самого.</p>
<p>— Белла! — взревела Джинни, — он его изнасиловал!</p>
<p>— Я сам на это согласился ради спасения брата, прекрати уже! Просто дай нам зелья и подождите снаружи, пока мы не закончим!</p>
<p>Спорила Джинни с его решением довольно долго и яростно, не желая оставлять друга наедине с сумасшедшим. Но Том продолжал хмуро молчать, предавшись каким-то своим безрадостным мыслям. Наконец, выпроводив девушек из каменного укрытия, Гарри подсел к старшему брату и удрученно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— У тебя хорошая подруга. </p>
<p>— Ты, кажется, убить ее пытался? — Гарри усмехнулся, но на душе было столь же паршиво. — Давай, нам нужно выпить зелья.</p>
<p>— У тебя сломаны ребра?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, скорее всего.</p>
<p>Парни молча расправились с зельями и, дождавшись, пока те не подействуют, принялись с осторожностью втирать друг в друга бадьян. Даже от легких прикосновений едва зажившая корка крови лопалась, однако благодаря обезболивающему, братья даже не морщились. </p>
<p>Гарри старался не думать, что касается запекшейся крови Тома. Старался не вспоминать. Абстрагироваться. И даже вполне сносно выходило: в мыслях сквозила чудовищная усталость.</p>
<p>Том выглядел совершенно убито. Казалось, произошедшее ударило по нему даже сильнее, чем по младшему брату. И он ненавидел свою сущность прямо сейчас, ведь все внутри горело желанием сохранить эти шрамы на их телах навечно. И повторить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гарри жестоко избил Седрика. Наносил удары, пока костяшки не сбились в кровь, пока ярость не отступила, пока сведенные судорогой мышцы не заставили мальчика упасть на колени рядом с неподвижно лежащим телом. Диггори не сопротивлялся. Он принимал все удары даже не прикрываясь, принимал свою участь и знал, насколько виноват. Единственное, что ловца волновало — когда Гарри попытался применить на нем заклинание, из палочки вырвался лишь слабый сноп искр, что говорило о сильном магическом истощении. Ледяным чужим голосом гриффиндорец лишь произнес, что на Седрике громадный должок, после исполнения которого тот будет <i>возможно</i> прощен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Как только братья вышли из пещеры, Том первым делом обратился к Блэк:</p>
<p>— Нужно спрятать трупы.</p>
<p>— Сколько?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею. Оставил их за тем валуном. Гарри... — слизеринец подошел к младшему брату и шепнул на ухо: — идем с нами. Хочу показать тебе их.</p>
<p>Того всего передернуло. Но пришлось вымученно принять поражение, опасаясь вызвать настойчивость со стороны волшебника. Сейчас спорить ни с кем не хотелось. Хотелось просто добраться до домика, закутаться в одеяло и проспать целый день. Джинни осталась дожидаться волшебников возле входа в пещеру, отправив предупреждение патронусом кому-то, что все в порядке.</p>
<p>Было пять тел. Среди них действительно был Драко Малфой, два его прихлебателя и незнакомцы. Один взрослый, другой подросток. Гарри смотрел в распахнутые белесые глаза недруга и не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Тела сильно изуродованы, но, стоит отметить, их состояние было многим хуже утренних ран самого мальчика.</p>
<p>Том приобнял парня за талию, притягивая того ближе к себе.</p>
<p>— Интересно, что бы ты возжелал под зельем "mors aut actio"? — тихо произнес слизеринец, с наслаждением вдохнув запах волос младшего брата. — Оно атаковало меня слишком внезапно, и количества было слишком много. Но если бы всего одна капля дала понять тебе, чего ты на самом деле хочешь?</p>
<p>— Том, ты <i>знал</i>, чего и... — Гарри смутился и отвернулся, — кого хочешь.</p>
<p>— Верно, — он мягко рассмеялся, а сердце вновь кольнуло. Парень оставил легкий поцелуй на макушке и продолжил, — но я говорю вовсе не о себе, любимый.</p>
<p>Мальчика вновь едва заметно передернуло от ужасающего контраста личностей старшего брата. Вот, он едва не отгрызает от него куски мяса, а вот нежен и мил, что тоже весьма искренне. Так и самому с ума сойти не долго.</p>
<p>— Хватит ворковать, — подала голос Беллатриса. — Что намерен делать?</p>
<p>— Гарри, как ты думаешь? — внезапно спросил Том.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец удивленно поднял брови, глядя то на улыбку брата, то на раздражение черноволосой девушки. Он, что, действительно ждет ответа и помощи? В прошлый раз тело закопали, но то было тело девчонки из неизвестной бедной семьи, а тут гребаный Малфой собственной персоной!</p>
<p>— Какая разница? Папаша Малфоя все равно найдет тело по крови. Возможно, уже ищет.</p>
<p>— Не найдет, — хмыкнула Блэк. — Моя Джинни может найти Рона. Я могу найти мать Драко. А Том может найти тебя. </p>
<p>— Одинаковая кровь в венах, — пояснил брат, завидев непонимание в глазах младшего. — Кровь и матери, и отца. Поиск по крови родителя и его дитя не подействует из-за резонирующей примеси волшебного рода второго родителя. Хотя, мать и отец Сириуса все же могут его отыскать, они родственники, и довольно близкие.</p>
<p>— Тогда нет тела — нет дела, мне все равно. Я не желаю принимать в этом участие. — Гарри махнул рукой и хотел было уйти обратно к Джинни, как был моментально остановлен крепкими объятиями. — Пусти меня! Я не хочу это видеть!</p>
<p>— Любимый, я просто не могу отпустить тебя в этот момент, — виновато покачал головой юноша. — В прошлые разы ты просто физически не смог бы присутствовать, но теперь... Прошу, не вырывайся, не хочу сделать тебе больно опять.</p>
<p>— Так отпусти и не делай!</p>
<p>— Я сделаю, если попытаешься уйти, но после этого ты все равно останешься здесь. Просто смотри.</p>
<p>Гарри сцепил зубы и обреченно застонал ругательства, когда чужие руки вынудили обернуться обратно в сторону мертвых тел. Старался не слушать, о чем переговариваются темные волшебники, сосредоточившись на тепле рук вокруг груди и талии. Наконец, о чем-то договорившись, слизеринцы подняли волшебные палочки вверх. Блэк наколдовала и продолжила поддерживать в воздухе полупрозрачную сферу, а Том поднял каждое тело вверх, заключая в наколдованное пространство. </p>
<p>— Бомбарда.</p>
<p>Раздался едва слышный взрыв, но ошметки мертвой плоти не вылетели за пределы сферы. Том повторял заклинание до тех пор, пока пространство не заполнилось равномерной бурой субстанцией. А затем трансфигурировал отвратительное месиво в пляжный песок.</p>
<p>Гарри пришлось идти следом за чародеями, когда те направились к морю, и заколдованная сфера с песком полетела следом. В принципе, мальчик понимал, на дне постоянно движущегося водного пространства намного сложнее уловить мастерски трансфигурированную крупицу, чем на том же берегу.</p>
<p>Том развернул младшего брата лицом к себе и мягко коснулся его губ своими, поощряя за покорность. Гарри устало закрыл глаза. Умри или исполни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Возвращение в Хогвартс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мать им чуть шею не свернула за то, что дома не ночевали. Такой скандал был! А потом и отец добавил, сказав, что к утру пропало несколько подростков. Том и виду не подал, сочинив на ходу проникновенную историю, как в очередной раз "тупой маленький братец решил доказать свою глупость, отправившись в ближайший кедровый лес искать единорогов или кого там еще подростковый мозг может придумать".</p><p>Гарри был слишком изможденным, чтобы возмутиться. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что Том даже при смерти будет столь же невозмутимо менять маски, подчиняя всех окружавших его людей своей игре. Гриффиндорец действительно проспал почти сутки подряд, иногда выныривая от дремы из-за мягких прикосновений к волосам и тихого успокаивающего шепота возле уха. В какой-то мере это было не совсем реальным.</p><p>В итоге отца, как и других авроров, забрали на расследование пропавших без вести. Остальные волшебники хотели уехать восвояси, но их никто не выпускал, выясняя причины произошедшего. Таскали на допрос то одного, то другого. Проверяли палочки, читали воспоминания у особенно подозрительных личностей, обшаривали дома и окрестности. Все закрывали глаза, что ищут в основном именно Драко. Отчего-то люди Малфоя не спешили покидать морской городок, и Том пояснил: тело найти не могут, верно, потому что его нет. Но остаточную магию еще почувствовать можно, пусть и не на долго. В итоге через три дня среди "отдыхающих" на курорте волшебников разнеслась пугающая весть: имя Драко Малфоя исчезло с семейного древа его рода.</p><p>И теперь за волшебников взялись по-настоящему. Трясли каждого встречного даже не подозрительного мага, а Гарри сидел в домике тише воды и ниже травы, думая, что очередь до него не дойдет никогда, а авроры из-за положения отца не посмеют пристать с вопросами и веритасерумом. Он не ошибся. </p><p>К нему не авроры пришли, а сам Люциус Малфой.</p><p>Гарри не смог унять колотящееся сердце и скрыть бледность на лице, когда в комнату домика его семьи вошел высокий мужчина. Гриффиндорец соскочил с кровати и сдержанно поздоровался. Темный колдун не ответил, несколько долгих секунд разглядывая что-то на лице подростка.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, мальчик.</p><p>— Вы ищете Драко, — кивнул Гарри. — Я очень сожалею о...</p><p>— Я не собираюсь расшаркиваться вокруг да около. Мне известно о вашей взаимной ненависти. Ничего спрашивать не собираюсь, — холодно перебил его Люциус, вскинул палочку и резко взмахнул ею. — Легилименс.</p><p>Гарри скрутило от резкой боли в голове и он рухнул на колени, сдавленно закричав и обхватив ее руками. Чужой разум безжалостно рвался сквозь жалкие попытки сопротивления, сметая все на своем пути. И наткнулся на воспоминания той проклятой ночи и последующего утра. Чужеродная воля выдернула их на поверхность, считывая каждую минуту произошедшего. А когда поток прервался, постороннее присутствие в голове Гарри так же резко подалось назад.</p><p>Люциус отшатнулся. Его широко распахнутые глаза выражали такую <i>боль</i>, отчаяние, ярость и отвращение, что мальчик задрожал. Малфой выглядел обезумевшим и сломленным.</p><p>— Маленькая шлюха... Мой сын... Твой мерзкий патологически больной... Нет. Не будет никакого суда, — севшим голосом, полным незамутненной ненависти, произнес Малфой и вновь наставил на него палочку. В глазах колдуна читались ужас и обреченность, ему больше нечего терять. Больше некого терять. — Я вырежу всю вашу аморальную семейку, оставив напоследок самого уродливого и мерзкого из вас. Его я буду мучить так долго, что он имени своего братца не вспомнит, которого так самозабвенно трахал несколько дней назад. Тебе даже повезло. Ты умрешь быстро.</p><p>Секунда — и его взгляд сменился на удивление, а затем застеклянел. И Люциус упал навзничь, явив взору перепуганного мальчика стоявшего в проеме старшего брата с волшебной палочкой в руках. В его глазах читалась ледяная ярость.</p><p>— Ты убил его?!</p><p>— Нет, — Том подошел ближе. — Оглушил. На нем сейчас следилок столько, что даже уничтожение трупа не поможет.</p><p>— Он... Он узнал! Он пролез в мою голову и узнал! Боже, нам конец, Том, — у Гарри задрожали губы и он был даже не в силах подняться с пола, не в силах держаться на ослабевших ногах. — Теперь нам точно конец.</p><p>Старший брат забегал глазами по комнате, судорожно ища выход. Думал он минут пятнадцать, прикидывая возможности и высчитывая последствия под хриплые всхлипывания гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Я знаю, что делать. Сотрем ему память.</p><p>— Сотрем? — немного истерично рассмеялся Гарри, — память о собственном сыне?!</p><p>— Ты тупой? Разумеется, нет. Даже если бы и была крупинка такой возможности, что Люциус сможет позабыть своего ребенка, окружающие же его люди вряд ли сделают это. Нет, сотру я произошедшее в этой комнате, а затем... Немного подправлю восприятие.</p><p>— Он сильнее тебя!</p><p>— Он влиятельнее и опытнее, — возразил брат. — Но сильнее именно я. Поэтому и дождался, пока зайдет в комнату, растеряет осторожность, и напал со спины. У меня все еще не такой багаж темномагических заклинаний за плечами и опыта в дуэлях, чтобы одержать победу в открытом бою. </p><p>— И что ты хочешь сделать?</p><p>— Я умею влиять на сознание, но... — Том поморщился. — Это слишком неконтролируемая магия. Будут последствия и для моего разума. Скорее всего, я сразу же отключусь, и с телом придется разбираться тебе. Накроешь мантией-невидимкой, отлевитируешь подальше в лес и свалишь в кусты. Будет думать, что потерял сознание от усталости.</p><p>— Что значит "последствия для твоего разума"?</p><p>Старший брат некоторое время одаривал младшего нечитаемым взглядом, оценивая, отвечать или нет.</p><p>— Я нестабилен. Это не так заметно, но если сравнивать с прошлым годом... — слизеринец поджал губы от подступившей ярости. — Слишком много сырой темной магии.</p><p>— Ты слабеешь?</p><p>— Не я, — терпеливо и сдержанно возразил тот. — <i>Я</i> становлюсь сильнее, мой магический резерв растет, но контроль над ним ослабевает. Я постараюсь что-то с этим сделать, однако предстоящая ментальная ломка личности Малфоя немного откинет меня назад. Это сложно объяснить, просто доверься. Это спасет наши жизни, а дальше как-нибудь сам справлюсь. </p><p>— Я все сделаю.</p><p>Том внезапно тепло улыбнулся, присел на корточки рядом с младшим братом и мягко накрыл его губы своим ртом, оставляя нежный, полный любви и заботы поцелуй. Провел языком по бледной щеке, собирая соленые дорожки слез, пригладил встрепанные волосы и тихо произнес:</p><p>— Это <i>Я</i> все сделаю ради тебя.</p><p> </p><p>За день до школы Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что пришел в себя окончательно. Перед глазами не вспыхивали видения кошмарных развороченных ран на трупах, собственных и чужих укусов, отталкивающей и одновременно восхитительной крови старшего брата. Закончились кошмары, где бился в агонии от зелья Том, где Гарри просто сбегал в страхе из той пещеры, а любимый брат в мучении и одиночестве умирал. Где Том не смог остановить себя и в итоге убивал его. Где их раскрыли и казнили.</p><p>Люциус Малфой и правда больше не подходил к их семье. Магия Драко утихла навсегда, делая его поиски бессмысленными. Свидетелей не было. Седрик, на удивление Гарри, вел себя так невинно и непринужденно, будто и не было его вечной души на распашку, где все эмоции и чувства были как на ладони. К тому же, у ловца было алиби. Поиски закончились ничем, а аврорам пришлось выпустить усталых и возмущенных волшебников за пределы курорта по домам.</p><p>Старший брат и правда отключился спустя пару секунд, когда отвел волшебную палочку от головы бессознательного Малфоя. Гарри успел подхватить тяжелое тело и переместить к себе на кровать, чтобы заняться другим мужчиной. Страх был неописуемым. А что, если Люциус очнется? Если их кто-то на улице заметит и задержит? Наткнется на невидимого волшебника или ветер сорвет с него мантию-невидимку? Зря волновался, конечно, все прошло четко по плану.</p><p>Гарри старательно избегал "серьезного разговора" от брата сколько мог. Да что он мог поведать, чего не знал сам мальчик? Что ему понравилось с ним спать? Причинять и получать боль? Что он совершенно спокойно перенес процесс "мясорубки" мертвых тел? Все юноша осознавал и понимал. Но не <i>принимал</i>. Он не собирался становиться сумасшедшим, как брат. Не собирался терять контроль над своими эмоциями, чувствами и телом. И добьется того, что произошедший в пещере... конфликт этих трех человеческих позиций был последним.</p><p>Семью в последние дни перед школой стало редкостью видеть за совместными трапезами, Джеймс пропадал на поисковых и допросных заданиях, Лили отчего-то запиралась в лаборатории и никого туда не пускала, навешивая кучу глушилок и запирающих, с какими бы и Том не справился. Поэтому Гарри по большей мере пребывал в благостном одиночестве.</p><p>Но перед отъездом на вокзал братья все-таки столкнулись в пустующей зальной комнате.</p><p>— Сколько это может продолжаться? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил Том, запирая дверь и на всякий случай окна. — Гарри, нельзя все оставить как есть, это в наивысшей мере неправильно. Я дал тебе время на размышления, но у моего терпения всегда был предел. </p><p>— Знаешь, что в наивысшей мере неправильно? Чего не должно происходить ни при каких обстоятельствах? — вторил его спокойствию гриффиндорец, — я. </p><p>Темный волшебник растерялся, не ожидая такого ответа, а тщательно подобранная и выверенная речь растворилась в звеневшем воздухе.</p><p>— Объясни? — заметив, что младший брат начинает от него закрываться, схватил его за плечи и притянул ближе, заставив смотреть в глаза. — Что в тебе неправильного?</p><p>— В том, что психически здоровый, — опять поразил ответом Гарри. — Ты сошел с ума уже много лет назад, с самого детства ты уже был таким. А я абсолютно адекватный. Тогда почему это случилось? Не задавался вопросом? Логичной моей реакцией было бы разве что не гребаное самоубийство. И что в итоге? Вот он я, воспринимаю секс с родным братом и его кровавые убийства как данность. </p><p>— Ты такой же, как и я.</p><p>— Во мне нет ни капли твоего безумия или темной магии. Именно поэтому мои поступки и решения — самое ненормальное и тревожное, что было в нашей с тобой жизни. Потому что исходили от абсолютно здорового человека. Видишь, в чем проблема? Не твое зло ужасно, а моя реакция на него.</p><p>— Будь здоровым и нормальным, если тебе так нравится себя называть, — хмуро произнес слизеринец, аккуратно сместив ладони на слегка покрасневшие щеки мальчика и нежно погладил их пальцами. — Хоть самим Мордредом во плоти, просто будь со мной всем, чем ты являешься. В тот день нечто надломилось в тебе, я всем нутром ощущаю. Что-то изменилось на таком уровне, на каком ни ты, ни любой колдомедик ничего не отыщет. Я твоя кровь, а ты моя кровь, поэтому осознаю. Нечто непонятное растет в тебе, и я желаю это поглотить вместе с тобой. Целиком.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не можешь быть более пугающим, чем есть, но снова здравствуйте, — пробормотал Гарри, нервно косясь в сторону выхода. — Хорошо. Ладно. Поговорим.</p><p>Старший брат удовлетворенно улыбнулся, присел в кресло, пододвинувшись, и похлопал рядышком по сидушке. Гриффиндорец упрямо сел в другое кресло. Не собирается потакать.</p><p>— Ты должен понимать, что то зелье...</p><p>Гарри мысленно застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу что есть мочи, тоже мысленно. Вот так сразу с бухты-барахты?!</p><p>— ...лишь усилило то, что во мне было. Ты не обязан убивать, но должен и будешь понимать, насколько прекрасно распоряжаться чужими жизнями. Чужой смертью, быть причастным к ней. Насколько прекрасна магия и сердцебиение, которые можно так легко оборвать. То, что испытываешь при этом... — Том ненадолго прикрыл глаза, чуть сжав пальцы на подлокотниках своего кресла. — Ты поймешь, когда прочувствуешь в первый раз. Я научу. </p><p>— Ты примешь ответ "не хочу и не буду"?</p><p>— Я заставлю, — тон похолодел. — Когда ты поймешь и примешь эти чувства, назад пути уже не будет. Но тебе не он уже будет нужен. Только угасающее биение чужой жизни, зажатое между нашими переплетенными пальцами.</p><p>— Ты психопат, — констатировал факт мальчик, ощутив, как вспотели ладони.</p><p>— Это все очень условно, не находишь? Почему бы не назвать это... <i>Эксперименты во имя науки?</i></p><p>Том многозначительно усмехнулся, заметив побледневшего и вздрогнувшего от его слов брата. Разумеется, тот все прекрасно помнил и мгновенно вскипел, не собираясь ворошить отвратительное прошлое. </p><p>— Ты извратил ее слова! Она никогда не наслаждалась, убивая их! Только чтобы... Помочь, разобраться, излечить. Это совершенно, абсолютно точно другое!</p><p>— Неужели? Ты так в этом уверен? У каждого свои цели. Поступки те же, важен лишь конечный результат, и удовлетворит ли он тебя в итоге. Меня — удовлетворяет, — Том снисходительно усмехнулся. — Ты же шарахаешься от собственной жизни, а мог бы последовать за мной, ведь я всегда знал и знаю, что для тебя <i>хорошо</i>.</p><p>Братья некоторое время помолчали, пока у Гарри не вырвался давно мучивший его вопрос:</p><p>— Если ты умеешь изменять сознание волшебников, их... Восприятие. Почему бы тебе просто не изменить самого меня? Зачем заставляешь проходить через все это?</p><p>— Боишься меня? Хочешь, я перекрою из тебя свое подобие прямо сейчас? — слизеринец сверкнул глазами и направил на второго волшебника волшебную палочку. Тот смертельно побледнел, вжавшись в спинку кресла. Но родственник не стал его долго мучить. — Какой же ты глупый. Любимый, я ненавижу подделки, поэтому...</p><p>Дверь в зал внезапно распахнулась, впуская Лили в дорожной мантии, уже готовой в отправке на вокзал. Она строго обвела глазами своих мальчиков, проверяя, уж не ругаются ли те? Гарри надломленно улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что мать без особого труда зашла в запертую магией комнату, похоже, даже не заметив преграды. Брат же улыбнулся совершенно искренней улыбкой, довольный происходящим вокруг себя.</p><p>— Том, малыш, упаковал мантию-невидимку? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю? — она по-доброму рассмеялась и отошла от дверного проема, пропуская сыновей, — отец велел спросить, сам знаешь, как переживает за свою бесценную цацку. </p><p>— Не цацка, а великий родовой артефакт, — важным голосом произнес Джеймс, чмокнув разрумянившуюся жену в нос. — Готовы, сорванцы? В путь!</p><p> </p><p>Гарри вполуха слушал приветственную речь Альбуса Дамблдора, после которой знамена над столами окрасились в траурно-черный в знак скорби по погибшим летом ученикам Хогвартса. Некоторые гриффиндорцы даже не пытались скрыть довольства от новостей, даже хлопнули по плечу мальчика — заклятого врага слизеринской троицы во главе с Драко Малфоем. Гарри только злобно огрызнулся, что ничего хорошего в смерти детей нет. Сокурсники переглянулись и стыдливо потупились.</p><p>Первые месяцы учебы прошли вполне сносно, даже хорошо, пока Том не возобновил преследования. Парень, скорее всего, посчитал, что хватит уже с его брата свободы, пора и поиграть. Поэтому карта всегда была под рукой. Но так думал не только ненормальный слизеринец.</p><p>Гарри замечал на себе тоскливые умоляющие взгляды Седрика, но упорно игнорировал старосту. Доходило до того, что к нему обращались незнакомые студенты Хаффлпаффа, расспрашивая, почему два таких неразлучных друга рассорились, и чем он, непримечательный никому Гарри, смог расстроить их знаменитого чемпиона. Злило. В конце концов эти гляделки надоели так, что мальчик сам выловил в пустых коридорах Диггори во время ночного патруля.</p><p>— Гарри?!</p><p>— Какого дьявола ты за мной следишь? — гриффиндорец упер руки в бока, — чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Прости меня, — Седрик стоял бледный и изможденный. — Я очень-очень виноват, я сделаю все на свете, чтобы мы вновь стали друзьями. Я не... Я не знал. Не знал, что твой брат убийца. Не знал, что он темный маг.</p><p>— А если и я темный маг? </p><p>Гарри подошел ближе, ментально нависая над возвышающимся на полторы головы старостой. Тот изумленно распахнул глаза, но с ответом не нашелся. </p><p>— Может, я тоже плохой человек. Может, я так же убивал, просто не являясь чокнутым, как мой любимый братец. Да, я люблю его, удивлен? Что ты на это скажешь? Я все еще твой друг? Поэтому хватит. Просто хватит, пока опять не влез в неприятности по своему незнанию. А к Тому не подходи — зашибет.</p><p>На этих словах круто развернулся и пошел прочь, довольный результатом. Оказывается, пугающим мог быть и сам мальчик. Учителя хорошие были. Даже ввернуть предупреждение и обезопасить от проблем хаффлпаффца смог, есть чему радоваться. Не смотря на подозрительно движущуюся точку с именем старшего брата в его, Гарри, сторону.</p><p> </p><p>Ночная встреча и правда помогла. Диггори ходил задумчивым, а потом с головой взялся за учебу, пропадая целыми днями в библиотеке и ошиваясь среди старшекурсников. Гарри понаблюдал за ним дней пять по карте, а потом плюнул: не лезет да и мандрагора с ним.</p><p>— Снейп стал какой-то странный, заметил? — Рон плюхнулся рядом с Гарри на диван в гостиной факультета, на что тот раздраженно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. — Раньше только дай повод поорать и баллы снять, совал свой длинный нос в каждый котел и орал как банши. А сейчас? Симус взорвал зелье, а тот даже от своих бумажек жопу не оторвал.</p><p>— Он крестный Малфоя, — пробубнил вынужденный сосед, лишь бы Уизли отвязался. — И они были близки.</p><p>— А ты то откуда знаешь?!</p><p>Гарри окинул оценивающим взглядом подозрительно подобравшегося гриффиндорца. Развлечься, что ли?</p><p>— Мы с ним спали какое-то время. — Парень с удовольствием заметил зеленые пятна ужаса и отвращения на побагровевшем лице. Шикарное сочетание цветов. — Ну, знаешь, когда Дра-а-ако в платье, он словно милая девочка. Такой ласковый. Такой...</p><p>Рон завопил и вскочил на ноги, едва не перевернув стоявший напротив столик, а сидевшие рядом Симус и Дин, подслушавшие разговор, давились от смеха. Гарри, подперев голову рукой, с ухмылкой наблюдал за кричащим ругательства Уизли — тот обвинял его во всех смертных грехах, называя едва не монстром из глубин мира. Хотя доля правды в словах Гарри была, отчего мальчика сразу же замутило. В каком-то смысле Драко и правда был внутри него. И тут до потемневшего лицом подростка дошло, чем он сейчас занимается. В каком ключе говорит о недавно умершем безвинном волшебнике. Он отвратительнее брата, ведь Том не насмехается.</p><p>— Уизли, ты придурок. Моя мать дружит со Снейпом еще с времен школы, он у нас в гостях бывает, — вздохнул гриффиндорец.</p><p>Финниган восторженно воскликнул:</p><p>— Сидишь ты на кухне, пьешь чай, а профессор Снейп рядышком в тапочках кастрюлю с макаронами помешивает!</p><p>— Летними вечерами домашку проверяет. Свою же!</p><p>— А на дни рождения дарит подарки, — подхватил красный от веселья Дин, — каких-нибудь мерзких слизней или жабьи глаза.</p><p>— Полезный подарок для матери, она — зельевар.</p><p>— Твоя мама — второй Снейп?!</p><p>— А чего тогда сам так плохо учишься по предмету?! — вмешалась Грейнджер. — Ты должен быть асом!</p><p>— Ты трахался с Малфоем! — опять завопил Рон, тыкая в его сторону пальцем. — В твоем доме околачивается Снейп! Мать оснейпившийся зельевар, а брат слизеринец! О, мой герой, как ты выжил?! Никак точно из самого пекла преисподней каждое лето возвращаешься!</p><p>Парни моментально подхватили нараспев: "Мой герой! Мой герой из пекла!".</p><p>Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, мучительно застонав от этого балагана. </p><p> </p><p>Реакция притихшего странным образом Диггори была разгадана через четыре месяца благостной тишины. Когда Гарри, и думать забывшего проверять передвижения хаффлпаффца, затянули в пустой класс. По началу он насмерть перепугался, что Том каким-то неведомым образом обманул карту Мародеров и наконец-то зажал предмет своих извращенных желаний в заброшенном классе. Однако, присмотревшись, с недоумением заметил нахмуренное лицо Седрика.</p><p>— Что ты...</p><p>— Я должен кое-что тебе сказать и показать. Это важно.</p><p>Гарри всего перекосило от чувства дежавю. Он уже это слышал. И помнил, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Тем временем ловец утянул друга за руку в глубь пыльного класса и указал на что-то пальцем. Там, запрятанный среди поломанных гор парт и скамеек, сидел связанный и оглушенный слизеринский старшекурсник.</p><p>— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.</p><p>— Я много думал над твоими словами, Гарри, — слишком серьезно и спокойно для этой ситуации заговорил Диггори, сжав руку мальчика крепче, заметив его рассеянность во взгляде. — О темной магии. Ты был прав, говоря мне все эти вещи. Я лез куда не следует, ничего не знал и не понимал, не хотел видеть. Был таким наивным и глупым, нет, тупым, полагая, что все темные маги бесконтрольно <i>злые</i> маги. Но ты — <i>добрый</i>. Ты всегда поддерживал меня, помогал с трудностями. Ты мой лучший друг, и поэтому... Я решил попробовать, попрактиковаться, чтобы понять. Понять тебя и себя. Разобраться, могу ли я... Ведь я тоже хороший человек, как и ты. </p><p>Театр абсурда. Все это — происходящее здесь — ебаный театр абсурда. Гарри шокировано смотрел на Диггори, не веря ушам. Тот только что признался, что начал практиковать темную магию только из-за необдуманно брошенных слов так называемого друга?! Пожалуй, не будь ситуация столь серьезной, мальчик подтвердил бы слова Диггори и добавил, что тот до сих пор остался наивным и глупым. Даже сейчас, напичкав себя знаниями темной магии. Седрик тем временем не спешил рассмеяться, назвав эту ситуацию глупым розыгрышем.</p><p>— Как оказалось, могу. Смотри, — староста Хаффлпаффа вытащил палочку и направил на оглушенного слизеринца. — Тенебрис венит!</p><p>Пленник не пришел в себя, но упал на пол и выгнулся. Через несколько секунд сильной тряски размяк, а из носа потекла темная жижа. Седрик опустил палочку и обернулся к гриффиндорцу в нетерпеливом ожидании и с выражением гордости на лице.</p><p>— Видишь? Теперь мы будем снова друзьями?</p><p>Гарри молча вырвал руку, стремглав выскочил из класса и не сбавлял скорости до самой башни Гриффиндора.</p><p> </p><p>— Это какой-то всемирный сговор маньяков, — пробормотал юноша, огорченно разглядывая распятую в комнате мальчиков сову. <i>Его сову</i>. — Или зимнее обострение. Том, это уже не смешно. Моя двенадцатая сова за два года. Кто мне будет новую покупать, ты что ли?</p><p>Разумеется, ответом ему послужила тишина. Гарри заметил надпись под трупом несчастной птицы:</p><p>"Во имя науки"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Во имя науки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>*Много лет назад*</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Братец Том был немного странный. </p><p>Так думал маленький Гарри, но не находил в этом ничего плохого. Ведь он такой хороший, добрый, всегда защищает от строгой матери, не обижает, как это делают другие старшие братья в многодетных семьях. Почему бы и не быть немного не таким, как все?</p><p>— Гарри, поиграем в колдомедиков? — Том показывает ему птичку в руках. — Твоя очередь.</p><p>— Но она же здоровая!</p><p>Старший брат задумался на секунду и согласно кивнул, выкручивая соловью крылья по часовой стрелке, а тот громко заверещал от боли и страха. Он протянул птицу вновь, уже не боясь, что та улетит.</p><p>— Теперь ее нужно вылечить.</p><p>Гарри обрадованно засучил рукава мантии, присаживаясь с мальчиком на землю. Он вытащил из маленькой сумочки несколько флакончиков с неизвестными зельями, что тайком стащил из маминой мантии. С важным видом открыл одно из них, посмотрел на просвет и медленно вылил на левое крыло пернатой.</p><p>Птица, что до этого лишь слабо трепыхалась и попискивала, вдруг замерла на пару секунд и начала кричать так громко, что братья отпрыгнули назад, а склянки посыпались на землю и разбились, подняв облачко пара. Перья птицы начали обугливаться, обнажая сначала кожу, а затем тонкие косточки. В итоге, та спустя мгновение затихла.</p><p>— Что это с ней? Уснула?</p><p>— Она умерла. </p><p>— Это как? Разве у мамы не только лекарства в карманах? Птица должна была вылечиться! — Гарри обиженно насупился. — Пошли, поймаем еще кого-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p>Братья молча наблюдали, как соседский мальчишка плакал над мертвой кошкой, сидя в кустах у своего дома.</p><p>— Ну и чего он ревет? — Гарри непонимающе переводил взгляд с Тома на незнакомца, — мы же всего лишь помогли ей. </p><p>— Он дурак? — брат пожал плечами, зорко следя, чтобы их фигуры не были заметны пострадавшему. — Идем, я обещал научить тебя плавать.</p><p> </p><p>Да, он был странным. Считал все вещи Гарри своими, но к своим прикасаться запрещал даже родителям. Отчего-то недолюбливал сверстников, подначивая драки и разрушая мало-мальски зародившуюся дружбу Гарри с соседскими ребятами. Игры тоже были странными, но в итоге все выворачивалось таким образом, что и младший брат оказывается увлеченно в них втянут. Тискаться и обниматься ненавидел так сильно, что чувствительный к нежностям Гарри получал легкие ожоги на коже, когда нарушал личное пространство на пять минут дольше обычного. Да, ровно пять минут Том стойко терпел потрепывания, поглаживания и объятия, но более — увольте. Родители, привыкшие к сынишке-недотроге, старались особо не приставать с ласками. А Гарри злопамятным никогда не был и делал то, что считал нужным. И если молчаливому и одиноко читающему старшему брату были приписаны младшим суровые обнимашки, мальчик с упорством носорога давал их.</p><p> </p><p>Лили оторвалась от какой-то черной толстой книги, заметив на пороге своей лаборатории сыновей. Том выглядел привычно сдержанно, а вот Гарри топтался на месте и нервничал. Наконец, не выдержав, младший подскочил к маме и требовательно что-то сунул в руки.</p><p>— Ты зельевар! Вылечи!</p><p>Женщина посмотрела на предмет в своих руках, разглядев в нем переломанного тушканчика, облитого кучей дурно пахнущих составов. Она покачала головой и вздохнула, уничтожая взмахом палочки мертвого зверька.</p><p>— Мертвых нельзя вылечить и оживить, малыш.</p><p>— Почему? У тебя их полно. И ты все равно лечишь.</p><p>— Я их не лечу, а ставлю эксперименты... — Лили, опомнившись, быстро добавила, — ...во имя науки. Мне незачем лечить каких-то зверей, — рассмеялась женщина, взлохматив волосы Гарри. — Даже я не могу вернуть их к жизни, сколько бы ни пыталась. Такими, какими они должны быть, точнее.</p><p>Видя, что сыновья явно не понимают, о чем говорит их мать, та сдалась:</p><p>— Идемте, покажу, как нужно. Том, запри, пожалуйста, дверь, — дождавшись, пока старший сын закроет лабораторию на замок, женщина продолжила. — Перед тем, как ставить эксперимент, зверька нужно умертвить... В большинстве случаях. Вот, гляди, так проще и лучше всего.</p><p>Лили поймала забегавшего по клетке крысенка в ладонь и показала внимательно слушающим ее детям. Затем легким движением свернула зверьку шею и положила на рабочий стол.</p><p>— Мы не должны причинять боль там, где это не необходимо, это очень важно. — Мать одарила их строгим взглядом, — но раз уж вам нужно лечение... — она достала еще одного живого крысенка и палочкой разрезала его живот, обнажая внутренние органы и часто вздымающиеся ребрышки, затем взяла одно из зелий и показала Гарри: — это бадьян. Всего несколько капель, и рана затянется. Ну и чего ты продолжаешь визжать? Ты уже вполне здоров. Силенцио! — теперь зверек лишь мелко вздрагивал, но молчал. — Это — второе важное зелье, костерост. Я не стану демонстрировать его действие, потому что оно занимает несколько часов. Пить нужно, а не сверху поливать. Гарри, ты такой несмышленыш.</p><p>— Что за эксперименты, мама? — в свою очередь спросил Том. Лечение ему было не интересно.</p><p>— Проверяю действия различных составов, реакцию органов на них, действия проклятий... Перед тем, как испытывать их на людях, обязательно испытывай на животных. Конечно, они не опишут тебе свои ощущения, но наглядности на первое время станет достаточно.</p><p>— Я могу попробовать?</p><p>Лили тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>— Конечно, любимый, но папе мы ничего рассказывать не будем, верно? Мы же не хотим его расстроить?</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сильно скучал, гуляя по саду. Брат теперь пропадал в маминой лаборатории, запершись с ней там часами напролет, а его самого не пускали. Ну и где справедливость? Они развлекаются, а присоединиться не дают! В итоге взгляд упал на папину рабочую метлу у крыльца. Обрадованно улыбнувшись, он кинулся к ней — летать мальчик умел, но это же гоночная метла, самая настоящая!</p><p>И как в итоге — потерялся. Вдоволь налетавшись прямо над облаками (детская метла едва ли била рекорд десяти метров над землей), Гарри начал спускаться к земле лишь к вечеру. Юный маг с удивлением и нарастающей паникой обнаружил под собой редкий лес и незасеянные поля без намека на цивилизацию. Но он же был уверен, что сделал круг!</p><p>Перепугавшись, Гарри едва не свалился с метлы, но вовремя удержался. Первое, что сказал ему отец, усаживая на метлу, это не при каких обстоятельствах не разжимать пальцы. Даже если тебе все ниже пояса оторвало. На это, конечно, Лили ему всыпала по первое число.</p><p>Ночь пришлось провести в лесу. В небе слишком холодно, а кусты и деревья хоть немного спасали от пронизывающего ветра. Гарри зябко дышал на руки, пытаясь их согреть, и думал, что же делать дальше. Выплакав все, что только можно, мальчик даже взбодрился: Том еще пожалеет, что отказался от такого приключения!</p><p>При мыслях о старшем брате, плечи печально опустились. Он сейчас где-то дома, в тепле и уюте, кушает вкусный ужин и совершенно не знает, что его родной младший брат прозябает в богом забытом лесу.</p><p>От усталости и переживаний Гарри все-таки уснул. Закопался в ворох ранних опавших листьев и погрузился в неспокойную дрему. И снились бесконечные змеи в глазах матери, из рук отца сыпались звезды, а из палочки брата — окровавленные перья соловья. </p><p>Разбудили ребенка знакомые голоса, выкрикивающие его имя.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, где ты?! Том, проверь еще раз!</p><p>— Крючок цепляет к этому месту, — в голосе брата слышалась тревога и нервозность, — может, я ошибся?</p><p>— Зато я не ошиблась! И точно знаю, что твоя кровь работает как надо. Давай, еще раз, — через пару мгновений послышался хлопок аппарации, и голос матери раздался с противоположной стороны, но на том же расстоянии. — Гарри!</p><p>— Мама, я здесь! — опомнился обрадованный мальчик и, подхватив метлу, кинулся к источнику голосов и слабого проблеска света меж деревьев.</p><p>Лили упала на колени и притянула в сильные объятия младшего сына, покрывая его мокрое от слез лицо поцелуями. Гарри ревел во весь голос, пока мать проворно ощупывала тело на наличие травм. Получив согревающие чары, юный волшебник, наконец, успокоился. И заметил окровавленную в нескольких местах руку стоявшего рядом брата. Его глаза в шоке расширились и он воскликнул:</p><p>— Том, ты ранен?! — мальчик подскочил к старшему брату и схватил того за ладонь. — Сильно больно?</p><p>— Подуй, и все пройдет, — покровительственно улыбнулся Том, тщательно скрывая оглушительное облегчение. — Ты как здесь оказался, тупица?</p><p>— Решил на рабочей метле папы полетать, само вышло... — малец и правда смешно вытянул губы в трубочку и дул на неглубокие раны, из которых тонкими струйками текла кровь.</p><p>Рука была тут же вырвана, чтобы в следующую секунду отвесить крепкую пощечину родственнику. Тот изумленно моргал, не сразу поняв, что произошло. Брат на него раньше руку не поднимал.</p><p>— Ты больше никогда не сядешь на метлу!</p><p>Гарри беспомощно поднял глаза в сторону матери, но та, пристально глядя на Тома, чему-то своему кивнула. Затем подобрала с земли гоночную метлу последней модели и... Та сгорела дотла в ее пальцах.</p><p>— Никогда, — твердо подтвердила женщина. — Том, руку.</p><p>Старший брат еще с секунду прожигал глазами младшего, перед тем как позволил матери залечить раны и убрать кровь. Затем Лили прижала сыновей к себе и некоторое время помолчала, вслушиваясь в их сердцебиение:</p><p>— Никогда не оставляйте друг друга. Всегда защищайте и оберегайте, и всегда будьте вместе. О большем я и не прошу, — волшебница повеселела, а из ее глаз пропало странное выражение. — Теперь возьмите меня крепко за руки, я аппарирую вас обратно домой. И... Том. Никому ни слова.</p><p>— Я помню, мама.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри упрямо стоял на месте, сжав кулаки. Тот самый сосед, чью кошку они лечили, вызвал мальчика на дуэль. Кулачную, разумеется. Хотя всплеск магии случился у обоих: у задиры отрасли оленьи рога, а у самого Гарри волосы перекрасились в ядовито-зеленый. Место выбрали подходящее — далеко за деревней, на скальном выступе, закрытом от лишних глаз деревьями, и с прекрасным видом на ледяное озеро. Место для драки лучше и не сыщешь. Теперь решался вопрос о судьбе мира — кто же победил. </p><p>— Гарри, сколько можно тебя искать?</p><p>— Ты что, подмогу привел?! Трус!</p><p>Мальчик раздосадованно застонал и обернулся. И верно, к ним из-за высоких зарослей малины продирался Том. Гарри успел заметить, что по указательному пальцу правой руки стекала капля крови. Поравнявшись с драчунами, более старший волшебник презрительно фыркнул, оглядев с ног до головы довольно убого одетого пацана. Тот зарделся от возмущения и легкого стыда.</p><p>— Тебя не учили, что вмешиваться в личные чужие дела невежливо? — запальчиво начал соседский волшебник, но отошел на шаг назад. — Уходи!</p><p>— О, малыш Гарри, не та ли это плакса, чья кошка странным образом подохла четыре месяца назад? — жестоко улыбнулся Том, наоборот, подступая ближе. — А потом вторая. И за ней та жалкая блохастая псина. Такая трагедия.</p><p>— От-ткуда т-ты знаешь?</p><p>— Я тебе не малыш!</p><p>Старший брат не обратил внимания на высказывание младшего, подступая ближе, а испуганный мальчик, наоборот, все дальше. Тому было интересно, а Гарри внезапно вскинулся:</p><p>— Стой, там же!...</p><p>Но было поздно, сосед взмахнул руками, когда нога провалилась в пустоту, и камнем рухнул с обрыва прямо в воду. Братья подбежали к самому краю, заглянули вниз, но никакого тела не увидели, лишь затихающая белая пена от всплеска. Старший ни на секунду не выпускал вспотевшую ладошку младшего, чтобы тот по неосторожности не ухнул следом.</p><p> </p><p>После случая с метлой Том старался бывать в кругу семьи чаще, а Лили и не подумала как-то изменить совместное с сыном решение: детская метла Гарри тоже сгорела. И как Джеймс ни бился, ни отстаивал увлечение любимого сына, мать семейства оставалась непреклонна.</p><p>Гарри же на стенку лез, не зная, чем себя занять. Когда старший брат все же пропадал на целый день в лаборатории Лили, а это случалось, когда Джеймс брал полные смены, мальчик оставался предоставлен самому себе.</p><p>Сбегал в дальние рощи, бегал купаться на реку, пытался заводить знакомства с местными. Но соседские мальчишки побаивались странных волшебников. Отчего-то никто подходить ближе не хотел, наблюдая за передвижениями двух братьев с опаской и настороженностью.</p><p>А Том же повадился вылавливать младшего родственника из самых труднонаходимых местечек окрестностей. Так и приходил, капая кровью с торжеством на красивом личике. Гарри с восторгом принял новую забаву: спрятаться так далеко и удачно, чтобы старший брат не смог найти. Находили мальчика всегда. Том с таким же энтузиазмом руководил развлечением, подгоняя Гарри забираться все дальше и дальше, обещая красивые подарки, если тот победит.</p><p>Занимательную игру внезапно оборвала Лили. Узнав, чем занимаются ее дети, а точнее увидев кровоточащую руку старшего сына... Просто отвела его в лес, где о чем-то с ним долго разговаривала. После чего Том вернулся обратно мрачный и присмиревший, сходу заявив, что если Гарри еще раз убежит из дома дальше деревни, накажет его.</p><p>— Томми, чего ты такой серьезный в последнее время? Оставишь ты его в покое хоть на секундочку? Гарри бы сверстников искать для игр и... Сверстниц, — смеялся отец, отрываясь от Ежедневного Пророка и оглядывая сидящих в одном кресле детей. — Сколько можно торчать дома? Такая погода хорошая!</p><p>— Моей компании тоже достаточно, — с намеком ответил старший сын, зорко глянув на рисовавшего в альбоме братика, и вернулся к своей книге. — Правда, Гарри?</p><p>— Мммм? Да, да, — не глядя ответил юный волшебник, вырисовывая на бумаге странные закорючки, именуемые семьей. </p><p>— И тебе, мелочь серьезная, надо бы проводить больше времени на улице. Посмотри на себя, совсем худенький и бледный, — мужчина вздохнул и покачал головой. Лили на словах мужа вздрогнула и окатила пристальным вниманием старшего сына. — Большой совсем, скоро невесты вешаться будут.</p><p>Аврор важно кивнул своей шутке, а Том мрачно хмыкнул, собираясь промолчать на неуместное замечание. Ему не нравились все эти сопли и слюни, упоминания о поцелуйчиках и прочее. Гарри, не отрываясь от своего занятия, пробормотал:</p><p>— Э, неее, он, когда вырастет, на мне женится.</p><p>— Выйду замуж, — машинально поправил брат, тоже не поднимая головы от страниц.</p><p>Лили прыснула со смеху, а Джеймс запустил в нее скомканную газету, утирая с глаз выступившие слезы. Дети недоуменно покосились на хохот родителей.</p><p>— Том, малыш, а больше тебя ничего не смущает? — весело поинтересовалась мать.</p><p>Тот напрягся, сдвинув брови, и переглянулся с младшим братом. Гарри тоже выглядел озадаченным.</p><p>— А должно?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Том оторвал голову от подушки и покосился на дверной проем своей комнаты, разглядев там фигуру младшего брата. Тот отчаянно тер глаза и тихо всхлипывал. </p><p>— И чего ты ревешь?</p><p>— К-кошмар, — задушено откликнулся ребенок и сделал шаг в комнату родственника. — Мне очень страшно. Можно?...</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал непреклонно Том. — Без своей подушки и второго одеяла даже не приближайся.</p><p>Гарри обрадованно вскинулся и бросился обратно к себе, сдернув с кровати нужные вещи, и так же быстро прискакав в комнату старшего брата. Тот уже сдвинулся к краю, освобождая возле себя место. Второй ребенок с трудом потеснил подушку рядышком и улегся у стенки, переводя дух. Том разглядывал профиль Гарри, подмечая мокрые щеки и следы-складки от наволочки на них.</p><p>— Что тебе снилось?</p><p>Мальчик вздрогнул и отвернулся к стенке, зарываясь почти с головой в одеяло. Том недовольно нахмурился и, схватив юного волшебника за плечо, легко перевернул его обратно на спину, удерживая на месте.</p><p>— Что тебе снилось? — уже с угрозой повторил он.</p><p>— Т-то тело. Его тело, — быстро ответил ребенок, а из глаз потекли испуганные слезы. — Я... Я пытался заставить его плавать, но он так и застыл на дне. А потом... Потом...</p><p>Гарри громко и судорожно всхлипнул.</p><p>— А потом он стал тобой. Ты тоже лежал на дне и не вставал. Я понимал, что ты не умеешь дышать под водой, но все никак не мог заставить тебя подняться. Проходили годы, я повзрослел и поженился, а ты так и остался лежать на дне озера.</p><p>Том со вздохом втянул в неловкие объятия разревевшегося в голос младшего брата, понимая, что так обычно его успокаивала мать. Гарри, вцепившись пальцами в пижаму, обливал его слезами и соплями, пытаясь выкинуть из головы образ утопленника. </p><p>Старший волшебник, заметив на пороге мать, лишь качнул головой. Та, постояв еще некоторое время в молчании, вернулась обратно в свою комнату. Том пережил не самые приятные моменты, пока второй ребенок использовал его грудь как платок для соплей, но стойко воздержался от замечания и магического ожога. Впрочем, успокоился младший брат быстро. Сжав напоследок руки крепче, он отстранился и улегся на свою половину. Через несколько минут успокаивающей тишины подал голос:</p><p>— А о чем мама говорила с тобой в лесу? Почему нам больше нельзя играть в прятки?</p><p>— Потому что ты слабый, — с неохотой откликнулся брат, а его кулаки сжались. — Совершил ошибку. Я не подумал об этом. Что ты тоже можешь однажды оказаться мертвым. </p><p>— Ну и что? Вылечишь.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как его запястье схватили чужие холодные пальцы, оставив ожог такой силы, что кожа мгновенно покраснела. Он испустил болезненный вскрик, попытавшись отвоевать покалеченную руку, но Том не отпускал, продолжая прижигать нежную кожу.</p><p>— Том! Том, отпусти! Больно!</p><p>— Ты обещаешь не отходить от меня?</p><p>— Обещаю!</p><p>— Слушаться меня? Все, что я тебе говорю?</p><p>— Д-да, отпусти!</p><p>— Поклянись, — пальцы сжались еще крепче.</p><p>— Клянусь! — по щекам ребенка не переставая стекали крупные градины слез, а сам он дрожал.</p><p>Том разжал ладонь и, поднявшись с кровати, вышел из комнаты. Минут через пять вернулся с пузырьком зелья, аккуратно излечив жуткий на вид ожог. Он сидел на корточках у своей кровати, облокотив на нее сложенные домиком руки, и молчал. Гарри вытер рукавом пижамы лицо и осторожно ощупал абсолютно целое и невредимое запястье. </p><p>— Спи.</p><p> </p><p>Они приходили к берегу три раза каждые шесть дней, пока Том, наконец, не зацепился за что-то взглядом в зарослях камыша.</p><p>— Нашел.</p><p>Гарри обрадованно подбежал к старшему брату и выглянул из-за его спины. Пусто. Том стоял в полном одиночестве. Юный волшебник скривился от легкого дурного запаха, но все-таки переспросил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы:</p><p>— Где?</p><p>— Там, — брат почему-то указал вниз, к ногам.</p><p>Гарри ахнул от изумления, когда заметил под водой чье-то тело. Подойдя вплотную к кромке воды, мальчик присел на корточки, разглядывая находку. Это вроде бы и правда было похоже на соседа, но выглядел при этом он как-то странно.</p><p>— Толстый стал какой-то, видать, пока мы его искали не покладая рук, отжирался где-то! Свинья, — прокомментировал младший брат. — Эй, ты! Чего там улегся? Том, почему он не отвечает? </p><p>— Мертвый.</p><p>— Будем доставать?</p><p>Старший волшебник молча кивнул и они в четыре руки, ухватившись за края мантии мальчика, с трудом вытащили того на берег. Вот теперь завоняло так резко, что ноги подкашивались. Гарри сразу же отскочил в сторону, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, а Том остался стоять на месте, разглядывая труп. Тот выглядел жутко: распухший, посиневший, с вытаращенными глазами и вываленным опухшим языком. Кожа местами слезла, а местами покрылась мерзкими огромными волдырями. Всю картину дополнял сильный тошнотворный запах тлена. </p><p>Гарри, разглядев, ЧТО они вытащили, впервые испугался этого странного слова "мертвый". Почему он такой уродливый? Почему воняет? Почему не встает, он же человек, волшебник в конце концов, а не жалкая кошка! Том, заметив напряжение и страх младшего брата, нахмурился.</p><p>— Будем лечить его, — властно произнес он, но, заметив, неуверенность младшего, добавил более строго: — иди сюда. Дай мне руку. Что нам говорила мать? Это все во имя науки. Ему больше не больно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ловушка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри занавесил себя от остального мира пологом кровати и размышлял о настоящей несправедливости жизни. Сначала постепенно слетающий с катушек брат. Ладно, игра в колдомедика, дети не до конца осознают, что они творят. Хотя и здесь спорный вопрос — Том, по всей видимости, абсолютно уверенно говорил о смерти.  Но если сам Гарри, когда понял весь ужас гибели, прекратил эти жестокие игры, старший брат останавливаться не стал. </p><p>Потом вскрылась истинная личина Джинни. Юноша понятия не имел и не спрашивал, почему та стала той, кем сейчас является. Может, жизнь в тени братьев, единственная девочка среди детей, гиперопека... Желание показать себя, проявить, но в итоге — снисходительность, издевки от чистокровных богатеев, она стала для всех пустым местом. Сейчас, если хочешь жить, лучше не переходить дорогу этой девушке.</p><p>Теперь и Седрик полез в дебри темной магии. Натравливать на безумца Тома жалко, мальчик не хотел ничьих смертей и страданий. Может, если поговорить с самим хаффлпаффцем, объясниться?... А что делать с тем слизеринцем, на которого тот наслал проклятие? Диггори вообще умеет подчищать за собой память и следы? Гарри сомневался.</p><p>Сидя в Большом Зале на завтраке, гриффиндорец первым делом отыскал Седрика взглядом. А тот будто бы того и ждал, замахал приветливо рукой и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Позорище. Будущий гроза светлых волшебников, трепещите. Сдержано кивнув на приветствие, Гарри перевел внимание на слизеринский стол, где — кто бы сомневался — столкнулся с немигающим изучающим взглядом брата. С ним он был еще морально не готов пересекаться, поэтому молча скользнул глазами дальше, осматривая старшекурсников. О, вот он. Кажется, живой и невредимый, даже увлеченно поддерживает беседу. Гарри облегченно улыбнулся и расслабился, продолжив наблюдение за незнакомым парнем. Ни бледности, ни признаков проклятия или неприязни по отношению к Диггори. Неужели все-таки выкрутился? Даже восхищает, с учетом его личности.</p><p>Гарри понял свою ошибку мгновенно, стоило опять пересечься взглядом с братом. Тот как раз закончил пристально сканировать семикурсника-слизеринца, на которого Гарри пялился пару минут с идиотской улыбочкой. Гриффиндорец нервно сглотнул, стоило Тому обратить на него свое внимание вновь. И столько обещания было в том взгляде, что мальчик поспешно вылетел из зала, абсолютно уверенный в том, что старший брат последовал за ним.</p><p>И конечно же, спустя пару минут погони был придавлен им к стене. Гарри вдруг с испугом осознал, что все это время успешно скрывался и бегал по всему Хогвартсу не по причине своей удачливости: брат просто позволял ему делать это. Теперь, не желая играть в эти игры, он настиг подростка мгновенно.</p><p>— Это что, блять, было? — прорычал не на шутку рассерженный слизеринец, как следует встряхнув братца. Да так, что тот головой о камень приложился. — Приключений себе ищешь? Так я устрою!</p><p>— Нет, это не то, что ты... — Гарри моргнул и внезапно рассвирепел. Да сколько можно этой безосновательной ревности! Резко мотнул головой и впечатал лоб в прекрасный нос напротив, — да с хера ли я вообще оправдываться должен! </p><p>Том взбешенно рыкнул ругательство и сдавил его горло обеими руками, припечатав потемневшими глазами к холодной стене. Гарри быстро взял себя в руки, раз уж у второго волшебника этого сделать явно не получилось даже после небольшой встряски. Мальчик примирительно положил ладони на широкие плечи брата, старательно не обращая внимания на перекрытый доступ к кислороду, сделав виновато-покорное лицо. Как и ожидалось, этот маневр работал на "ура". Том ослабил хватку, позволив говорить, но пальцы не разжал.</p><p>— Его Диггори проклял вчера, — прохрипел сдавленным голосом Гарри. — Боялся, что раскроют. Я рядом стоял.</p><p>По коридору начали разбредаться студенты, во все глаза наблюдая за немыслимой картиной: обычно дружелюбный и спокойный, а сейчас красный от ярости староста Слизерина с кровью под носом, сжавший руки на горле родного брата. Том для острастки приложил родственника о камни еще раз, перед тем как схватить за руку и увести в первый попавшийся мужской туалет.</p><p>Оказавшись внутри, слизеринец впихнул младшего в дальнюю кабинку и заперся там с ним. Гарри попятился к стенке, едва не наступив на дыру в полу, служившую туалетом. Том грозно навис сверху, пожирая взглядом и ища любые признаки лжи. Видимо, придя к каким-то своим выводам, он впечатался в гриффиндорца всем телом и втянул в грубоватый поцелуй. Гарри тут же уперся руками в чужую тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и принялся лихо уворачиваться от настойчивых губ. Закончилось тем, что темный волшебник достаточно красноречиво шибанул пару раз голову несчастного подростка о стену.</p><p>Гарри вновь покорился, приоткрыв губы и впустив внутрь чужой язык. Брат поочередно сминал его губы, затягивая в свой рот и безжалостно кусая. Когда редкого раскаленного дыхания через нос стало недостаточно, он дал им передышку в пару секунд и с такой же порывистостью перешел на шею, резко оттягивая мантию и воротник рубашки вниз. Гарри откинул голову назад, вплетая пальцы в чужие волосы и прижимая к себе голову старшего брата. Тот продолжал целовать и облизывать кожу, опаляя дыханием и влажным языком. Гриффиндорец подавил дрожь возбуждения, испустив едва слышный стон. Том в ответ как-то рвано и судорожно вдохнул воздух возле его шеи и прижался бедрами вплотную, показывая, что тоже впечатляюще возбужден.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, ты здесь? </p><p>Он распахнул темные от желания глаза, услышав, как дверь туалета со стуком распахнулась и туда вбежал Диггори, который тоже стал свидетелем погони. С разума слетела пелена, и парень упер руку в лицо брату, прерывая очередной засос на раскрасневшейся от поцелуев коже. </p><p>— Я видел, что вы зашли сюда. Том, вы в кабинках? Не трогай его! — Седрик начал распахивать дверцы соседних, — покажись, мы спокойно поговорим!</p><p>Том сверкнул глазами и широко провел языком по ладони, закончив облизывание у кончиков пальцев и, не сводя взгляда с закусившего губу мальчика, вобрал в рот сразу два пальца, куснув их у основания. Гарри вновь застонал сквозь плотно сжатые губы, пытаясь отдернуть руку, но слизеринец держал его запястье крепко, не переставая медленно и чувственно вылизывать и посасывать пальцы. Между тем, когда Диггори не поддалась дверь их кабины, с силой ударил по ней кулаком, вновь прокричав что-то о перемирии и невиновности, Гарри с трудом мог разобрать что именно. Зато осатаневший от прерванного занятия Том, с влажным звуком выпустив изо рта чужие пальцы, грубо и совсем некультурно рявкнул:</p><p>— Пошел нахуй отсюда!</p><p>Когда дверь начали атаковать не только кулаки и ботинки, а еще и заклинания не самой светлой свежести, слизеринец, осознав, что продолжить им точно не позволят, а вся атмосфера полетела к чертям, сам выбил дверь магией и вылетел из туалета прочь, как следует толкнув плечом нахала.</p><p>— Гарри! Он избил тебя?!</p><p>А сам мальчик так и остался стоять у стены, хлопая осоловевшими глазами. Еще никогда раньше он не был так сильно рад видеть ловца Хаффлпаффа.</p><p> </p><p>Разъясниться с братом на трезвую голову все же пришлось.</p><p>— Поэтому я был удивлен и обрадован, что не был втянут в последствия.</p><p>Том смотрел на Гарри задумчивым взглядом, размышляя над услышанным. Седрик Диггори и темная магия? Это даже не смешно. Но почему бы и не развлечься? В конце концов, у его младшего брата должны быть защитники, если он сам будет далеко. Однажды присутствие хаффлпаффца даже помогло при стычке с Крамом. Таким чародеем Гарри мог неплохо манипулировать.</p><p>— Ему нужен учитель, — наконец, подал голос волшебник. — Вряд ли мальчишка понимает, с чем играется. И в итоге он заиграется, увязнет, а следом утащит тебя за собой. Не думаю, что Диггори умеет правильно распределять потоки энергии. Скорее всего работает с сырой темной магией, а она разрушит в итоге и тело, и психику. И окружающих его людей. В одиночку темная магия проглотит его не прожевав.</p><p>— Сырая? Как это?</p><p>Вместо ответа чародей мягко взял в свои ладони кисть подростка и ласково провел пальцем по запястью, оставив на нем слабый ожог.</p><p>— К примеру, это, любимый. </p><p>— Ну и что? Пусть делает, что хочет, — Гарри немного поморщился от неприятных ощущений. Он помнил, как легко воспламенилась голова маггла. — Ты о нем так заботишься.</p><p>Том в отвращении скривил красивое лицо.</p><p>— Мне плевать на него, но он может стать опасным для тебя. Нужно уметь воспитывать магию своих приспешников.</p><p>— А кто воспитывал тебя?</p><p>— О, у меня был самый лучший учитель, — слизеринец загадочно ухмыльнулся, но удовлетворять любопытство Гарри не стал. — Ты ведь не только за этим позвал меня?</p><p>Гарри вдруг сильно смутился и покраснел, посмотрев по сторонам. Том заинтриговано подался вперед, уже мысленно наприметив удобный для них кабинет и набросав в голове план действий на ночь. Но, как и всегда, гриффиндорец мог одной фразой сбить весь настрой. Не дав брату вставить и слова, юноша смущенно и очень тихо произнес:</p><p>— Мне кажется, мама отцу изменяет.</p><p>— Что?</p><p> </p><p>Он увидел их совершенно случайно, проверяя местонахождение старшего брата в замке. Оглядывал карту Мародеров, думал о том, как начать с Седриком разговор о его неправильном увлечении, когда можно вновь связаться и встретиться с Джинни, о, вот и мама, надо бы на днях написать ей письмец... Гарри замер и метнулся взглядом обратно к точке с именем Лили. Она находилась в подземельях в непозволительной близости от Северуса Снейпа.</p><p>Не долго думая, юный шпион накинул поверх пижамы мантию и метнулся из гриффиндорской башни, поглядывая время от времени на карту. Но, не успел он добраться до первого этажа, как имя матери исчезло возле камина кабинета профессора зельеварения. Рыкнув от досады, Гарри поплелся обратно в спальню.</p><p>Рассказать брату пришлось, потому что просто так мантию-невидимку не одолжил бы, а подглядеть без прикрытия, чем там могут заниматься школьные друзья, просто опасно для жизни — увидят, и все, один труп готов. Оба на расправы лихи, оба ненавидят нарушение правил. А уж нарушение личной жизни... Проследить за матерью совместно с братом под волшебной мантией почему-то показалась Тому настолько заманчивой идеей, что тот без раздумий согласился. Что происходило в сумасшедшей голове старшего брата неизвестно, но гриффиндорец смирился, что на вылазку придется брать и его.</p><p>Убедившись, что мать появляется в личном кабинете Снейпа в одно и то же время — среда и суббота через два часа после отбоя, парни договорились встретиться в Холле. Оба совершенно не переживали за раскрытие: Том староста с мантией-невидимкой, а у Гарри была замечательная карта, которая в пределах Хогвартса служила даже лучше мантии, ведь он так легко мог ускользнуть от внимания родственника, да вообще от всех.</p><p>— Они там? — прошептал слизеринец, на мгновение притянув парня в объятия и быстро чмокнув в губы.</p><p>— Идем, — Гарри кивнул, устав ругаться на распущенность родного брата. Сейчас не до того.</p><p>Подходя к кабинету, они накинули на себя мантию-невидимку, наложили заглушку и чары отвлечения внимания на дверь, беспрепятственно проскользнув внутрь. Лили и Снейп сидели на удобном диване, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Сидели слишком близко друг к другу, по мнению Гарри. </p><p>Братья остановились неподалеку, где был слышен их разговор, и сели прямо на пол. Повраждовав немного за места и позиции, Том (кто бы сомневался) добился своего: усадил брата между разведенных ног, прижав его спину к своей груди. Для верности, слизеринец окутал их дополнительной защитой, дабы взрослые маги не услышали подозрительную возню.</p><p>— Это слишком сложно, — холодно и резко произнесла Лили, вчитываясь в свиток. — Резерва не хватит. Я тебе что, бездонная сумка?</p><p>— Вовлечем остальных Кроведушцев, в чем проблема? Ты слишком недоверчива. Опять.</p><p>— Мне Люциуса по горло хватает. Мало мне что ли с воскрешением его сынка возиться? Я затеяла все не ради них, не ради удовлетворения их потребностей в магии крови, — пергамент в руках матери за секунду сгорел. — А теперь он решил, что смеет припечатать меня обязанностями руководителя. Он!</p><p>Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на Тома. Что происходит?! Тот выглядел несколько озадаченным. Ничего про магию воскрешения ему не рассказывали. </p><p>— Лили, это наилучшая возможность практики, — терпеливо возразил Снейп, в голосе которого проскользнули просящие нотки. — Давай еще раз.</p><p>Но измененные интонации в голосе друга женщина все же уловила. Взгляд мерцающих зеленых глаз смягчился, и она положила свою ладонь ему на руку. Гарри, пребывающий в шоке от повелительного и ледяного тона матери, упоминания Драко Малфоя, тут же встрепенулся.</p><p>— Я знаю, как тебе больно. Я чувствую это каждый раз, когда мой Гарри попадает в беду. Том может за себя постоять, но младшенький намного слабее. Вот, почему я здесь. Почему я взялась за все это. Хорошо. Попробуем еще один раз. </p><p>Северус улыбнулся уголками губ и взмахом палочки призвал со стола небольшую коробочку. Гарри вцепился за обнимающую его руку: вот оно! Сейчас ублюдок подарит ей кольцо и потребует развода с отцом!</p><p>А Том просто наслаждался моментом, крепко прижимая к своей груди напряженное от возбуждения тело. От ситуации, ожидания и тайны возбужденное, к сожалению. Слизеринец потерся щекой о его макушку, вдыхая родной и удивительно приятный запах подростка в его руках. Он мог сидеть так вечно. Том плевать хотел на странный разговор — он сам был членом Кроведушцев. А на взаимоотношения родителей парню было еще более безразлично.</p><p>Гарри с приоткрытым от ужаса ртом смотрел, как Снейп достал две туго скрученные белые сигаретки, передав одну из них матери. Профессор поджег свою кончиком волшебной палочки, а мать просто прикоснувшись подушечкой пальца. Затянувшись, они одновременно выпустили белесые струйки дыма. Юноша осторожно подергал за рукав мантии старшего брата.</p><p>— Э-это что? Мама дурь курит? Со Снейпом?!</p><p>— Я думал, мать завязала с этим года два назад, — Том спокойно пожал плечами. — Она взрослый человек, и пусть делает, что хочет.</p><p>— Это наркотик! Какой кошмар! Нет, ну ты посмотри!</p><p>— Гарри, любимый, я убиваю людей, вырывая у них половину глотки зубами, — Том ласково чмокнул его в макушку.</p><p>Мальчик побледнел от отвращения и попытался отодвинуться, но руки на груди окаменели. Вздохнув, Гарри с тоской наблюдал за такой необычной сейчас матерью. И что теперь? Он узнал, что Лили заведует какой-то организацией с сомнительным названием, указывающее на что-то явно запрещенное. Да еще и его, Гарри, приплела! </p><p>— А Драко... Узнал кого? Были изменения? — с надеждой спросил, наконец, Снейп.</p><p>Лили неприязненно пожала плечами. </p><p>Гарри замер от неожиданности, когда рука старшего брата без предупреждения скользнула ему в штаны и накрыла пах, а губы прижались в поцелуе к шее. Какого Мордреда?! Вот теперь понятно, почему волшебник так скоро согласился на странную авантюру. Он просто затащил свою добычу в гребаную ловушку. Мальчик сразу же попытался вывернуться и по инерции едва не вскочил на ноги, запоров всю слежку, но Том успел во время дернуть гриффиндорца за руку, и тот бахнулся обратно. </p><p>— Тише, ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас заметили? — мурлыкнул он ему на ухо, обдав горячим дыханием, а затем втянул в рот мочку уха.</p><p>— Никаких. Я сто раз говорила Люциусу, что ни одна из моих наработок не действенна в полной мере. Что он лишь бередит раны, дает себе ложную надежду и скоро совсем спятит. Мне не нужны такие люди.</p><p>Гарри пытался абстрагироваться от горячих рук, продолжавших нежно мять мошонку, от не менее горячих губ, что выцеловывали кожу на шее у кромки волос. Пытался вслушиваться в раздраженный холодный голос матери и мерзкий сухой профессора. Пытался, но сложно игнорировать свой маленький центр вселенной, каким бы распутным и аморальным он ни был.</p><p>— Это не инфернал, а значит уже громадный успех.</p><p>— В чем? Быть овощем? Я бы ни секунды не вынесла подобного состояния своих детей. Собственноручно сожгла бы в первый же день. В нашей работе нужен ясный холодный разум, а не... — женщина раздраженно махнула рукой и нетерпеливо затянулась. — Попробую с другой стороны. Возможно четвертый состав с двенадцатой связкой вернет хотя бы воспоминания. Идем, поможешь. Я принесла несколько набросков, нужно протестировать реакции. </p><p>Гарри не заметил, когда волшебники скрылись за второй дверью кабинета, он обеими руками пытался выдернуть чужую руку из штанов, но из-за неудобного положения тел никак не мог этого сделать. Том между тем продолжал ласкать член, иногда легко сжимая яички, поднимаясь ладонью выше и поглаживая живот. Поцелуи в шею чередовались вылизываниями и сбивчивым шепотом на грани слышимости.</p><p>Снейп опять зашел в кабинет и остановился возле стеллажа с ингредиентами, задумчиво ведя взглядом по многочисленным скляночкам и коробочкам. Из приоткрытой двери, куда ушла Лили, донеслось тягучее пение длинных заклинаний. Гарри с тоской и страхом посмотрел на передвижения взрослых магов, ненавидя себя за чрезмерное любопытство — он теперь даже вырваться и сбежать не мог. Оставалось лишь шумно дышать и напряженно бороться с сильными руками, которые, похоже, так просто его выпускать не собирались.</p><p>Том с небольшим раздражением заметил, что обычно трепетный к ласкам, сейчас Гарри едва ли был возбужден. Похоже, нервозность и страх быть замеченным весьма портили приятные ощущения. Но слизеринец его даже понимал, вряд ли найдется в мире человек, способный кончить в присутствии Снейпа. Его нужно было отвлечь. Когда еще предоставится возможность помять такого покорного братца в руках?</p><p>— Лили, я их нашел.</p><p>Гарри опять вскинулся от испуга и болезненно крякнул, когда все та же рука сдавила его ребра, призывая сидеть на месте. Северус всего лишь подобрал с полки какие-то корешки и вновь скрылся за приоткрытой дверью.</p><p>— Ты такой дерганый, — вздохнул Том, продолжая настойчивые поглаживания. — Ты можешь просто расслабиться в моих руках? Помоги мне немного, Гарри. Представь, что здесь только мы, закрой глаза.</p><p>Помедлив, мальчик с тихим вздохом прикрыл их, действительно постаравшись расслабиться. Он уже понял, что брат его так просто не выпустит, если что-то для себя решил. И даже попытался отключиться от всего происходящего вокруг, сосредоточившись на тихом голосе над ухом и теплых руках. Том уловил изменения в волшебнике и довольно улыбнулся. Он склонил голову ниже и едва слышно зашептал на ухо. Гриффиндорец тут же побагровел и испустил тихий стон, весьма поразивший старосту Слизерина.</p><p>— Так вот оно что, — с каким-то задумчивым восторгом прокомментировал Том реакцию родственника. — Я и не думал, что тебя могут завести простые слова.</p><p>— Иди!... — Гарри дернулся, смутившись до самого своего предела, но старший брат одной рукой пребольно повернул его голову и впился поцелуем в губы.</p><p>— Вообще-то, меня это тоже весьма заводит, — еще один глубокий поцелуй. — И если моя свобода действий так ограничена... — он оставил в покое больно выкрученную вбок голову и уперся подбородком в плечо. — Хочешь я расскажу о своих желаниях? Что я действительно могу с тобой сделать?</p><p>У Гарри задрожали губы, но он ничего не ответил. Глубокий голос парня будто отдавался вибрацией в голове, мешая сосредоточить мысли на отказе. Говорить о таких вещах вслух, так открыто и впрямь будоражило тело.</p><p>— Знаешь, чего бы я хотел больше всего? Чтобы ты перестал сопротивляться. Сломил свои моральные принципы и отдался мне душой и телом. Чтобы каждый раз, когда я касался тебя, ты касался меня в ответ. И... — Том сделал судорожный вздох, а Гарри буквально кожей ощутил, как он заулыбался. — Или, может, чтобы ты сопротивлялся как можно активнее?</p><p>Гарри фыркнул и демонстративно рванул из удерживающих объятий со всей силой, что аж ребра затрещали — рука слизеринца не сдвинулась. Мальчик всерьез предположил, что тут дело вовсе не в мышцах, а в магии. Разве это честно? Том ухмыльнулся в ответ и предупреждающе сдавил пальцы на полувставшем члене, вызвав сдавленный болезненный "ох". Темный волшебник, скользнув взглядом по родителю, порадовался, что наложил оглушающий пространство купол, а не "силенцио". Крики и стоны младшего брата - изумительная музыка.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что при этом я могу не сдержаться и изнасиловать тебя? — развеселился он, — уже в трезвом и чистом сознании, не под зельями.</p><p>— Трезвое и чистое сознание? — Гарри тоже рассмеялся сквозь стон. Пошлый разговор он находил настолько странным, удивительным, занимательным, возбуждающим, что все мысли о аморальной и больной составляющей в этот миг испарились, — боже, Том, ты себе льстишь.</p><p>Старший брат оставил еще одно предупреждение, на этот раз прокусив кожу на шее до крови, вызвав дрожь наслаждения по телу в его руках.</p><p>— Но, думается мне, тебе это понравится даже больше, верно? Гарри, тебе нравится боль, — Том сомкнул зубы чуть ниже, чувствуя во рту солоноватую кровь и немного ускорив темп скольжения руки на члене. — Тебе нравится, когда <i>Я</i> причиняю тебе боль.</p><p>— Но все же неплохо надеяться, что после секса с тобой я все-таки останусь живой и при всех конечностях, — с намеком на юмор прошептал мальчик, откинув голову на плечо второго волшебника. Под укрывающей их мантией-невидимкой становилось все жарче. — Ты... Ах... Оставишь же мне эту надежду? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял? Умолял, чтобы ты оставил меня в живых?</p><p>Том застонал, задохнувшись воздухом и оставив в покое чужую шею. Его неумолимо трясло. Развратный младший брат — верный путь отправить сознание в тартарары. Он вернулся к шее, но уже пальцами, слегка сдавив ее.</p><p>— Если ты начнешь умолять, я выебу тебя насухую, — хрипло произнес слизеринец, сдавив горло сильнее, а вторая рука скользнула ниже, показательно толкнувшись пальцем внутрь сжавшегося ануса. — Так грубо, как сам того пожелаешь. Ты ведь в тот раз был не особо против оказаться порванным мною? Я брал бы тебя так долго, что утром ты не смог бы встать на ноги. </p><p>Гарри с силой укусил себя за нижнюю губу, сдерживая стоны, а глаза от напряжения заслезились. Он сходил с ума, будто заново переживая ночь в пещере. Том, сказать по-правде, чувствовал себя не лучше. От невозможности сжать свой член сводило скулы. Глаза уже давно заволокло чернотой, а дыхание — будто марафон пробежал.</p><p>— З-знаешь, я бы кончил от этого, даже не прикасаясь к себе, — простонал гриффиндорец, подавшись бедрами навстречу вернувшейся к члену руке. — Впивался в твою кровь, резал и рвал, как ты меня тогда. Ты же позволишь мне оказаться сверху, на тебе? Намного удобнее вгрызаться в твою шею и царапать грудь ногтями.</p><p>При воспоминании о виде и вкусе крови старшего брата закружилась голова, а по телу прошлась волна сильной дрожи.</p><p>— Я бы позволил тебе даже убить себя, — не своим от возбуждения голосом ответил Том, сжав на этот раз горло брата так, чтоб не смог ни дышать, ни говорить. — Наверное, это единственное убийство, на которое ты бы решился.</p><p>Гарри в отчаянии замотал головой, а тело прошиб пот мелькнувшего ужаса. Он хотел сказать, что сам сдохнет, но не позволит брату умереть. Все на свете, все что угодно, только не это. Даже захрипел, пытаясь выдавить из себя протесты, но рука сдавила горло катастрофически сильно. Том дернулся, уловив изменения в поведении парня:</p><p>— Знаю. Я знаю. Ты этого не сможешь сделать, — он потерся щекой о щеку. — Но если бы у меня был выбор... Я хотел бы погибнуть от твоего ножа. Однако... — Том вновь промурлыкал очаровательным хриплым голосом. — Помнишь, я обещал повторить твою выходку с ножами, когда буду в состоянии спасти нас обоих? Разве не прекрасно, заниматься сексом, когда из нас толчками выходит кровь вместе с жизнью?</p><p>Тот в ответ задрожал всем телом, и если бы не рука, перекрывшая наглухо кислород, давно бы застонал в полный голос. Лицо покраснело, а в легких колотило, но это добавляло немыслимой в своем экстазе остроты.</p><p>— В твоей молчаливой покорности есть свои плюсы, — продолжил колдун, облизав пылающую щеку второго волшебника. Ему самому уже было трудно выражать мысли, но довести Гарри до разрядки грязными словами, асфиксией и движением руки — стоит собственного неудовлетворения. — Может, каждый раз мне стягивать твое чудесное горло ремнем? Тогда тебе не придется оправдываться, когда захочешь кончить от члена родного брата у себя в заднице.</p><p>Гриффиндорец дернулся, когда в голове вспыхнул мимолетный стыд и неприятие от этих слов. Однако возбуждение, напротив, достигло своего пика. Кажется, еще немного, и он заплачет от удовольствия. </p><p>— Лучшее сочетание на тебе и в тебе — моя сперма и твоя кровь, не находишь? — Том, чувствуя, что младший брат был близок к оргазму, сжал его член крепче и ускорился, переходя на быстрый грубый темп, как обычно любил удовлетворять себя сам. И от предоставленной воображению картины готов был сам кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, будто мальчишка в переходный возраст. — Знаешь, если бы мне так сильно не нравилось происходящее здесь и сейчас, оттащил бы за шкирку в ближайший класс и затрахал до смерти, и пикнуть не успел бы. В этом состоянии ты не станешь сопротивляться, даже если я в тебя руку по локоть вобью. </p><p>Том провел рукой по члену особенно жестко и внезапно отпустил горло, позволив уже почти потерявшему сознание брату, у которого перед глазами было уже все черно, а в ушах стоял неприятный звон, сделать судорожный панический вдох, сопроводившийся оглушающим сокрушительным оргазмом. Его трясло и выворачивало, а из рта вырвался крик, в котором не было ни грамма от здравого рассудка. Слизеринец внезапно до хруста сдавил его в объятиях, выдавив собранный в легкие воздух наружу, вцепился зубами в спрятанное под мантией острое плечо и излился прямо в штаны, глухо зарычав.</p><p>— Блять, — слабо простонал Гарри, ошарашено смотря в пространство перед собой. — Блять.</p><p>Том что-то согласно угукнул и спрятал лицо в сгибе между разукрашенной следами пальцев и укусов шеей и плечом. Они посидели так некоторое время, приходя в себя и с ленцой вслушиваясь в тихие разговоры Лили и Северуса. Гарри внезапно затрясся от смеха, обратив на себя изумление брата.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Тебя <i>слегка</i> занесло, — отфыркивался волшебник. — Ты преувеличиваешь возможности моего тела, мечтатель.</p><p>— О, ты удивишься.</p><p>— Избавь меня от подробностей.</p><p>— От каких? От которых ты несколько минут назад кончил?</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, <i>мы</i> кончили?</p><p>— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь "мы", — довольным и сытым голосом оповестил брата Том. — Подает надежду, что твоя беготня по замку прекратится. Отодрать бы тебя как следует.</p><p>— Я же говорю, "мечтатель".</p><p>Их легкую перепалку прервала вспышка слева, заставив не только братьев, но и стоявших неподалеку волшебников замереть. Патронус. Из стены вылетела серебристая гадюка и остановилась прямо возле... мальчиков. И заговорила голосом Джинни.</p><p>— Гарри, кусок ты очкастого долбаеба, где тебя носит? Ни слуху, ни духу, я уже вторые сутки пытаюсь докричаться до тебя по зеркалу! Ответь сию же минуту. Не ответишь до завтрашнего вечера — молись.</p><p>Из рук Снейпа выпала книга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри испуганно вцепился в руку брата, наблюдая, как в глазах матери проскальзывает понимание, злость и досада. Том утянул за собой мальчика, быстро расправив мантии и скрыв все непотребства, проступившие на штанах. Снял заглушку и стянул с них мантию-невидимку, понимая, что деваться уже некуда.</p><p>— Здравствуй, мама, профессор Снейп, — максимально вежливым и нейтральным тоном произнес слизеринец.</p><p>Увидев старшего сына, Лили немного растерялась. Вот уж от кого не ожидала. И моментально поняла, кто был зачинщиком глупой авантюры — Тому не нужно было подслушивать, парень и без того был членом их тайной организации. Тогда зачем пошел на поводу любопытства Гарри? Как он посмел втянуть в это младшего брата?! Как он посмел дать ему услышать эти страшные вещи? </p><p>— Минус сто баллов с Гриффиндора и Слизерина, — злобно проскрежетал Снейп и поднял палочку. — Ваша глупость заведет вас в могилу раньше положенного срока, уверяю. Теперь следующее. Обливи...</p><p>Он зашипел от боли, а палочка выпала из рук: пальцы покрылись неприятными на вид волдырями от сильных ожогов. Лили смотрела на школьного друга потемневшими от ярости глазами, а из зажатой в руках волшебной палочки посыпались искры. Ей не было нужды поднимать ее, но рефлексы работали сами по себе.</p><p>— Не смей направлять на моих детей оружие или я сниму с тебя кожу, — прорычала женщина. Затем повернула голову в сторону сыновей, а Гарри невольно попятился и нашел своей ладонью пальцы брата. Взгляд Лили моментально смягчился теплом и заботой. — Малыш, я никогда тебе не наврежу. Зачем ты прятался? Мог бы просто спросить, что тебя интересует.</p><p>Подросток отчаянно покраснел: он ни за что не признается, что подозревал маму в измене. А свой страх перед ней моментально запихал куда подальше, даже пристыдил себя за него. Лили могла быть хоть Темной Леди, но для него все равно останется любящей и заботливой матерью. Гарри не смог оторвать взгляда от пола. Произошедшее в кабинете выбило из колеи, Мерлин милосердный, они занимались этим прямо под носом родителя... И без того красное лицо стало пунцовым.</p><p>— Хоть кто-то здесь имеет совесть, — не удержался от ворчания Снейп, растолковав эмоцию мальчика по-своему. </p><p>Лили дернула уголком рта, но ничего не ответила. Она с прищуром смотрела на старшего сына, одним взглядом выражая, насколько разочарована его поступком. Он клялся не втягивать брата. Клялся оградить от темной магии. Том ответил спокойствием и прямым взглядом, демонстративно крепче сжав руку гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Гарри, что ты успел понять? — мягко спросила мать, наконец, обратив внимание на пристыженного подростка. — Милый, тебя никто не накажет и не сотрет память. Да, тебе не полагалось знать некоторые вещи, происходящие в нашей семье, но... Это все еще мы. Мы все еще любящая семья.</p><p>— Я знаю! — пылко возразил тот, подняв голову и подавшись вперед, — прости. Я... Я разобрал, что ты хочешь оживить Малфоя. И что занимаешься подобным достаточно давно. Что ты глава этих... Крове... В общем, тех самых.</p><p>Том фыркнул, не сдержавшись, Лили тоже пропустила смешок. Снейп смотрел на подругу с ужасом: она оставит все как есть?!</p><p>— И все же, ты должен понимать, насколько опасно распространяться об этом. Даже твоей очаровательной темной подруге Джинни, — мать улыбалась. — Мы не занимаемся ничем дурным. Лишь превозносим силу волшебников.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, боясь, что смущение опять изломает его речь. </p><p>— Это не значит, что ты узнаешь нечто большее. Может, со временем. Может, никогда. Однажды ты... — легкая полуулыбка застыла на лице женщины, а взгляд остекленел. Гарри недоуменно покосился на мигом напрягшегося брата, когда молчание затянулось. — Что это?</p><p>Всего мгновение — и Том стоит с палочкой на изготовку против вооруженной матери. Гарри был резким движением задвинут за спину. Он с шоком замер, не догадываясь, что случилось, и почему оба родственника готовы к бою. Кажется, в таком же немом изумлении застыл и Снейп.</p><p>— Я разорву тебя в клочья, — глухо зарычала Лили. — Отойди в сторону, Гарри. Я сделаю так, что он больше не сможет даже посмотреть в твою сторону. Прочь!</p><p>— Отойди, — сквозь сжатые зубы повторил слова волшебницы Том, сжав палочку крепче. Сейчас Лили была опасней всего, что есть в Хогвартсе. Но как женщина поняла кто именно разукрасил шею ее сына, осталось для слизеринца загадкой. Сейчас это мало имело значения.</p><p>Гриффиндорец практически посерел от осознания. Мать все поняла. Она увидела. Он судорожно схватился за шею, машинально силясь прикрыть постыдные греховные отметины, заставив ведьму испустить более злобное рычание.</p><p>— Мама, я...</p><p>— Тебе не нужно ничего мне объяснять, — дрожащим голосом перебила его Лили, но широко распахнутых безумных глаз от старшего сына не отвела. — Ты не мог это остановить своими силами. Но теперь я здесь. И все закончится.</p><p>Снейп ошарашено переводил взгляд с одного волшебника на другого, не было ни единой мысли, что клюнуло в голову школьной подруге. От нее исходили физически ощутимые волны магии, только тронь — обгоришь дотла. Вопреки словам родственников, Гарри кинулся наперерез матери и буквально припал спиной к груди старшего брата, раскинув руки в стороны, загораживая его собой. Сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, а спина покрылась липким потом ужаса. Том попытался его отлепить от себя, но гриффиндорец рыкнул на него с такой отчаянной мольбой и агрессией, что парень, стиснув зубы, оставил колотящееся от паники тело в покое.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Какого Мордреда здесь проис...</p><p>— Гарри, — женщину тоже трясло, но от гнева. Она пыталась втолковать очевидные вещи довольно взрослому парню, будто тот совсем еще ребенок. — Гарри, он ответит по заслугам. Он больше не заставит тебя делать эти вещи. Не нужно. Больше не нужно. Я все сделаю.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, — отчаянно зашептал севшим голосом мальчик. — Нет, мама, нет! Я его люблю. Люблю!</p><p>— Снейп, безоар! — приказала она, отведя руку назад. </p><p>Мужчина молча отлевитировал в ладонь подруги маленький темный камешек, а та настойчивым движением протянула его младшему сыну.</p><p>— Меня не опоили.</p><p>— Тогда проглоти. Проглоти сам, или я заставлю.</p><p>Гарри маленькими шажками приблизился к такой страшной сейчас ведьме и принял из ее рук безоар. Послушно разжевав и проглотив, он молча и с вызовом уставился прямо ей в глаза. Через пару секунд напряженного ожидания, он демонстративно вернулся к старшему брату и взял его за руку. Тот сжал ее в ответ так крепко, что хрустнули пальцы.</p><p>— Люблю.</p><p>Лили одним движением стекла на стоявший позади диван и прикрыла ладонью глаза. Казалось, ее начало трясти еще сильнее. Она выглядела опустошенной и убитой. Но палочку волшебница опустила. Том же не решался убирать свою, не веря, что мать так просто отпустит его. Что все вообще может оказаться так просто. </p><p>Гарри решился на отчаянный шаг: подошел к Лили, сел перед ней на колени и обхватил руками ее ноги, обнимая. Мальчик не был уверен, что она все еще любит его. Одно дело считать сына изнасилованным, опоенным, подчиненным угрозами и шантажом, но другое... Когда ребенок сам признается в запретных чувствах к родному брату. Гарри с ужасом понял, что если признается матери, что его чувства именно родственные, она без раздумий размажет Тома по стенке. </p><p>— Мама, — тихо сказал он. — Прости, что разочаровали тебя. Я знаю, что... Это ненормально. Я... — он беспомощно оглянулся на Тома в поисках поддержки, но он молчал. — Прости. Я — урод. </p><p>— Замолчи, — резко откликнулся брат. — Мама, я...</p><p>— Ты замарал его, — Лили не отняла рук от лица, ее слова звучали невнятно, но была слышна обреченная усталость. — Моего светлого мальчика. Мое солнце.</p><p>— Да быть этого не может, — оглушенно произнес Снейп, смотря то на одного парня, то на другого, когда, наконец, уловил, что за омерзительная картина на его глазах разворачивается. Внутри ржавым клубком зарождалось отвращение. — Нет, вы же не серьезно. Это, блять, какой-то розыгрыш, Лили. </p><p>— Я что, не смогу распознать насилие над своим ребенком?! — яростно зашипела женщина, кинув на зельевара злобный взгляд. Ее глаза блестели от слез, но были решительными. — Северус, подойти к Томасу и посмотри на него. Сейчас. Немедленно. Без вопросов.</p><p>Все еще не веря самому себе, мужчина медленно приблизился к оскалившемуся парню, который едва сдерживал себя от нападения. Снейп скривил лицо в гримасе отвращения. И это — его лучший студент, примерный староста с идеальным поведением и манерами, который переспал с кровным братом и едва его не задушил в приступе агрессии? Северус не сомневался, что она имела место быть, судя по ненормальному поведению в этом кабинете прямо сейчас. Отвращало не только это. Не менее мерзко, что изнасилованный им же брат выгораживал насильника, покрывал его, защищал, кричал слова о любви. Это — уродство в высшей мере. Том, не сводя бешеного злого взгляда со своего декана, с силой стиснул палочку, готовясь отражать атаку. Останавливало лишь то, что Снейп пока что был безоружен. Зато Лили — нет. Она направила волшебную палочку на друга и четко произнесла:</p><p>— Обливиэйт.</p><p>Гарри и Том выглядели обескураженными. Мать только что защитила их отношения?... Нет, конечно, нет. Лили защищала честь семьи, которую они самым безобразным методом опорочили.</p><p>Снейп проморгался, избавившись от рассеянности, и в недоумении обнаружил прямо перед собой ученика своего факультета. Обернулся, вгляделся в свою подругу детства и замер. Его лицо потемнело от гнева и осознания.</p><p>— Ты только что стерла мне память.</p><p>— Догадливый, — пробормотала женщина. — Ты увидел то, что касается моей семьи. Тебе это знать не положено.</p><p>— Как ты посмела! — прорычал сам не свой колдун, в свою очередь выхватив палочку, и тут же был взят под прицел всех трех других. — Ебанутая семейка! Вон из моего кабинета! Все — вон!</p><p>— Это я буду решать, кому уходить, Снейп, — ледяным угрожающим тоном произнесла Лили, а грудь мужчины пронзил предупреждающий ожог. Женщина осталась сидеть на месте — младший сын все еще обнимал ее ноги одной рукой, и она не хотела его тревожить. — Не забывай, кто здесь хозяин положения. Я разделаюсь с тобой за неподчинение, если встанешь у меня на пути. Не хочу вредить своему другу, но сейчас мне нужно поговорить с детьми. Ты должен понимать, что не все секреты можно доверить Непреложному Обету. Если тебе так важны извинения — прости.</p><p>Профессор сплюнул и вышел прочь, громко хлопнув дверью. Женщина тут же взмахнула волшебной палочкой, окружая себя и детей защитой от вторжения и подслушивания. Повисла еще одна давящая тишина. Том, наконец, опустил палочку. Гарри же спрятал лицо на коленях матери, а та тут же запустила пальцы в его непослушные волосы, мягко потрепав их.</p><p>— Вы сведете меня в могилу, — произнесла она так, чтобы слышал лишь младший из детей. — Гарри, я не хочу такой судьбы для тебя. Только не Том. Пожалуйста. Он не... тот, за кого себя выдает.</p><p>— Я <i>действительно</i> знаю, — с чувством ответил Гарри. — И я спасу его. Спасу от этого. Не знаю как, но сберегу. А если нет — уйду за ним. Мы связаны очень крепко, мама.</p><p>Лили кинула еще один озлобленный сумасшедший взгляд на Тома, а рука с волшебной палочкой дернулась. Она не уничтожила его на месте лишь потому, что <i>Гарри</i>. </p><p>— Почему именно я? — словно догадавшись о мыслях матери, прошептал мальчик. — С самого детства. Почему я? Потому что слабее? Потому что... </p><p>— Потому что ты человек, со всеми своими прекрасными эмоциями, чувствами и переживаниями, — просто ответила та, пока сын не выдумал кучу неправильных вещей. А затем окинула Тома суровым решительным взглядом. — Я расскажу ему.</p><p>Слизеринец угрюмо и отрывисто кивнул, приземлившись в ближайшее кресло и уставившись в противоположную стену застывшими черными глазами. Гарри непонимающе нахмурился, уловив странное настроение брата. Он еще никогда этих эмоций не видел.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — вырвалось у гриффиндорца, а когда мать похлопала рядом с собой, сел рядышком. — Это не ответ.</p><p>— Не ответ, — согласилась женщина. — Не ответ для тех, кто не знает, что произошло много лет назад.</p><p>— Он не мой родной брат! — поразился Гарри, посветлев лицом. Мерлин, да он готов был душу продать за это.</p><p>— Родной, родной, — скривилась Лили. — Поэтому устыдись, это есть и остается постыдными и запрещенными отношениями. Не перебивай.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что готов слушать.</p><p>— В молодости я увлеклась темной магией, — начала свой рассказ женщина. — Я была одинока и напугана таким количеством волшебников, меня окружали чистокровные рода. Сильные, выносливые, они так много знали о магии. Разумеется, я хотела быть одной из них. У меня не было наставника, я все еще была одинока. Джеймс — выгодная партия. Условно. Он самовлюблен, заносчив, унижал непохожих на большинство других волшебников. Вместо того, чтобы пользоваться своим положением и получать умения, силу, развиваться и практиковать неизведанную большинству магию, тратил время на сомнительные выкрутасы перед публикой и развлечения. Не знаю, зачем он вообще начал увиваться за мной, но это было на руку. Вступить в чистокровный род — получить знания.</p><p>— Ты не любишь папу? — в ужасе прошептал Гарри.</p><p>— Я люблю магию, — лаконично поправила его Лили, но затем успокоила: — Люблю, люблю. Сложно оставаться бесчувственной к человеку, с кем прожил столько лет и зачал двоих детей, Гарри. Но мой супруг понятия не имеет, кто я на самом деле. Выдумал себе идеальную женщину, о которой нужно заботиться, которую нужно защищать. Разве это настоящая любовь? Нет, Гарри, ему был нужен оттеняющий образ слабой волшебницы, на фоне которой его благородство и сила расцветут в полной мере. Ну, и я была весьма красивой. — Ведьма горько усмехнулась. — Ты слишком юн, если так сильно превозносишь свои чувства над всем остальным. Они — губительны.</p><p>— Ты любишь нас.</p><p>Лили поджала губы, признав поражение.</p><p>— Гарри, малыш, скажи, что было бы, напади на вас Северус? — она не дождалась ответа мальчика. — Он был бы мертв. Моя правая рука, мой верный сторонник, мой лучший друг был бы мертв. Разве это не сделает меня слабее?</p><p>— Я не откажусь от своих чувств к брату, — мрачно произнес гриффиндорец. Пусть, мать и не знает, в каком ключе он испытывает к нему любовь. Если узнает правду — Тому не жить. Потому что их чувство любви абсолютно разное. </p><p>— Ты не спасешь его, — резковато ответила Лили. — Его сумасшествие неизлечимо.</p><p>— Почему? Почему ты не веришь в него?!</p><p>— Его появление — ошибка. Он...</p><p>— <b>Не смей называть Тома ошибкой!</b> — вскричал мальчик, вскочив на ноги, а склянки с зельями на полках зазвенели.</p><p>Слизеринец даже не повернул в их сторону головы, продолжая разглядывать пространство перед собой. Лили мягко улыбнулась и покачала головой.</p><p>— Я не считаю <i>Тома</i> ошибкой. Я говорю про его появление на свет. Сядь, любимый, — дождавшись, пока настороженный подросток займет свое место, женщина так же мягко и нежно продолжила. — Я полюбила своего первенца, когда он еще был в моей утробе. Люблю и сейчас. Правда, после того, что он с тобой сделал... После того, как извратил тебя...</p><p>Она подавила дрожь, не желая пугать мальчика.</p><p>— Мое увлечение тьмой породило его. Пока плод рос и развивался, он напитывался сырой темной магией. Я... В то время я не знала, чем все обернется. Мне никто не говорил. У меня не было последователей или наставников. Я была слаба в своем незнании и глупа. Том купался в непредназначенной для детей энергии, это искривило душу. И теперь ты видишь последствия. Он вообще по всем законам Вселенной не должен был появиться на свет. Меня ждал выкидыш. Его появление на свет — ошибка самой магии. </p><p>— Ты говорила, что родила его в маггловской больнице. Это было правдой?</p><p>— Да, но не всей, — Лили неосознанно коснулась скрытого под мантией шрама на животе. — Когда доктора запустили сердечко моего сына, у него случился выброс. Все магглы мгновенно погибли. Их кости и кожа...</p><p>Ведьма запнулась и замолчала. Гарри слушал, а по спине бежали мурашки.</p><p>— Конечно, под таким гнетом темной магии не мог вырасти здоровый ребенок, — женщина горько и печально усмехнулась. — Но неужели я должна была отказаться от малыша или, что еще хуже, избавиться от него? Я не могла даже обратиться к колдомедикам, Тома бы отняли и убили. Пришлось скрывать и от Джеймса его натуру все это время. Ты представить себе не можешь, малыш, сколько раз я стирала мужу память. Сколько раз его девиантное поведение было на грани раскрытия.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Лили сосредоточенно втирала в обожженную дочерна руку бессознательного мужа раствор собственного производства. Маленький хрупкий мальчик стоял рядом и с интересом наблюдал за осторожными движениями материнских рук. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Малыш, этого делать нельзя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Почему?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Папе больно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не люблю, когда мне мешают, — удивительно внятно для своего возраста возразил ребенок, хмуро сверкнув злыми глазами. — Он — тупой. Я просил оставить меня в покое.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Папочка любит тебя, Томми, — мягко пыталась донести мысль до своего сына мать. — Проводить время с семьей — хорошо и правильно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что это значит?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это когда ты хочешь сделать приятное близкому человеку, когда и тебе приятно. Он заботится о тебе, хочет добра.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне не приятно.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Том молча смотрел на лежащую в гробу бабушку и ожидал, когда она встанет и начнет опять действовать на нервы. Но она продолжала спать, а стоявшие вокруг нее родители, почему-то, имели то самое непонятное выражение лица. Ребенок еще утром видел из своего окна достаточно большое количество людей, но спуститься к странной кровати и бабке ему не позволили. Не сильно и рвался. Позже, оставшись с матерью наедине, Том спросил:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она тебе мешала. Почему ты раньше ее в землю не спрятала, пока она спит?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Во взгляде Лили скользнул гнев, но тут же пропал. Сын не виновен. Он не осознает, сколько боли причиняет своими словами. Он просто не понимает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она не заснула, а умерла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что это такое?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это значит, что по утру люди не просыпаются. У них не бьется сердечко, — мать коснулась своей груди. — Они исчезают из нашей жизни навсегда. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том был настолько впечатлен словами волшебницы, что не нашел, что сказать в ответ.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Свое первое убийство мальчик совершил в три с половиной года. Магия постепенно начинала слушаться своего хозяина, и впорхнувшая в руки птица полыхнула пламенем. Том не плакал и не радовался. Ему было интересно.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Знаю, — мрачно произнес Гарри, а лицо матери вытянулось. — Вообще-то я занимался тем же самым. Скрывал его от остального мира. Пока что удачно.</p><p>— Ох, милый, — Лили притянула своего ребенка к груди и поцеловала влажный от пота лоб. — Мне <i>так</i> жаль.</p><p>Они просидели, обнявшись в молчании, некоторое время.</p><p>— Поэтому мне пришлось с раннего детства учить его контролировать себя, — опять заговорила колдунья. — Я не могла вам позволить заниматься магией вместе, я не могла окунуть тебя на этот путь. Ты обязан был выбирать самостоятельно, будучи взрослым. У Тома же выхода не было. Он уже родился темным волшебником. Ему нужно было использовать магию крови, магию души, сырую магию... Ему нужна была практика. Я... Я даже не знаю, что бы сделала, если бы твой брат относился к тебе так же, как и к нам.</p><p>— Не понимаю.</p><p>— Он любит тебя. </p><p>Гарри перевел взгляд на брата и тот, наконец, обратил на него такой же нечитаемый взгляд.</p><p>— Я... знаю? — мальчик не понимал многозначительного тона матери. Разумеется, родственники должны друг друга любить в такой дружной семье. <i>Немного</i> странной, но все же семье. </p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, малыш. Он больше ни к кому не испытывает никаких чувств. Ни дружбы, ни привязанности, ни любви. Не потому что он злой, бесчувственный или презирает эти чувства, нет. Просто потому что он физически не может их испытывать, — колдунья печально улыбнулась шокированному виду сына, зная, что только что разрушила всю его картину мира. Все его понятия о счастливой семье начали трещать по швам. — Мы воспитывали ребенка как полагается в любящей семье. Целовали, обнимали, говорили, какой он чудесный и любимый, самый желанный. Но... Он просто смотрел на нас. Том принимал наши чувства, но его сердце оставалось глухо. Он был очень жестоким ребенком. Все дети жестоки по-своему. Но они привязаны к своей семье, они не причинили бы им боль намеренно.</p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что...</p><p> </p><p>
  <i><br/>
Лили тяжело вздохнула, когда обнаружила своего питомца — декоративного кролика, от которого она не смогла избавиться на лабораторном столе, лежащего на заднем дворе без головы и лапок. Женщине питомец начинал нравиться. Она взмахом палочки вырыла небольшую могилку и закопала там изувеченное тельце, надеясь, что Джеймс ничего не успел заметить. Стирать память приходилось все сложнее, у авроров началась практика: им прививали иммунитет к этому проклятию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Зачем? — только и спросила темная колдунья у спокойно стоявшего рядом сына.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты сказала, что купишь мне питомца. Мне не нужны животные.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Когда до восприятия Тома, наконец, дошло, что мать беременна, он долгое время не прикасался к еде. О чем-то напряженно размышлял, косясь на большой живот родителя, облазил библиотеку, но среди понятных для его разума книг не нашлось нужного ответа. Ему было непонятно не только само понятие новой жизни, но и для чего она нужна. Мальчик не понимал, для чего появился на свет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это твой новый эксперимент, — Том медленно и тяжело, но выговорил трудное слово. — Ты покажешь, как разрежешь его? Могу и я?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это не эксперимент, а будущий волшебник, малыш, — Лили сдерживала себя от необдуманных слов, ведь сын вполне мог отомстить, что на его невинный вопрос ответили злобой. — Будущий живой человек. Я не разрешаю убивать его. Ты будешь сильно наказан, если с моим ребенком что-то случится.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том нахмурился. Слова о наказании пропустил мимо ушей: невозможно сделать больно человеку, мир которого вращается вокруг пустоты.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нам не нужны другие волшебники. Надеюсь, он тоже умрет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ему никто не был нужен. Он считал себя не нужным никому. Он — бессмысленный.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Том напряженно вглядывался в маленького мальчика на руках матери. Он был страшненьким, красным и неприятно орал. Это вообще кто?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Познакомься, Томми, это твой младший братик Гарри, — тихо произнесла женщина, окутав тело ребенка такой защитой, что даже рухнувшее здание ему синяка не оставит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Младенец внезапно распахнул глазки и уставился на Тома, прекратив реветь. Старший брат приоткрыл рот от удивления, растерявшись от странных эмоций. Этот взгляд ему был... Приятен? Интересен? Непонятные чувства, будто смотрит на самого себя. Он настороженно поднял руку и прикоснулся к крошечной горячей ладошке, не заметив шокированного лица матери. Гарри внезапно растянул беззубый рот в улыбке, а Том... улыбнулся в ответ.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Том не знал, как относиться к своему младшему брату. Пока Гарри не встал на ноги, мать не позволяла старшему сыну даже приближаться к младшему, когда поняла, что защита против него не действует. Том ее вообще не замечал. Очень много времени Лили понадобилось, чтобы понять, что обычно безразличный к другим ребенок действительно реагирует на братика. Ее пугал взгляд, направленный в сторону новорожденного.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том не умел правильно взаимодействовать с другими людьми, поэтому не знал, как вести себя с Гарри. Юный волшебник не особо замечал происходящее вокруг, когда был еще меньше. Не обращал внимания, как к нему относятся родители и не запомнил ничего. Поэтому... Он наблюдал. Наблюдал, как мать возится с маленьким мальчиком, удерживает от падения во время первых шагов, обучает простым вещам и просто разговаривает ни о чем. Раньше Томас ненавидел ничего не значащие диалоги, но теперь это показалось ему занимательным. Хотелось, чтобы братик послушал и его.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Гарри впервые обнял старшего брата, тот отреагировал бурно. Том предполагал, что им нужны были прикосновения, точнее, они нужны были младшему волшебнику. Но это первое тесное объятие было слишком внезапным, Том не контролировал ситуацию. И как итог — Гарри сидит на полу и громко ревет от сильно обожженного живота. Том не хотел, чтобы братик его боялся или ненавидел. Ему просто не нравились прикосновения. Лили, конечно, быстро вылечила сына и успокоила. И в наказание — впервые в жизни — крепко обожгла Тома в ответ. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он не знал, насколько это больно. И теперь, единственную боль, которую получал от него младший брат, была в виде легких ужаливаний, покраснения от которых проходили через несколько минут. Все-таки объятия были неприятными. А неразумный брат должен подчиняться ему.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Позже Том узнал, что такое искренняя улыбка, от которой в груди разливалось тепло. Он видел много растянутых губ, открытые блестящие от слюны зубы, неприятные громкие звуки, вылетающие из рта. Это отвращало. А теперь Том овладел этой мимикой сам, невольно, даже не задумываясь, он излучал едва заметную улыбку. И только Гарри ее удостоился.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Лили смогла расслабиться полностью, когда Том впервые защитил своего брата от опасности. Своеобразно, жестоко, неправильно, но он это сделал. Дети без разрешения убежали из дома на улицу, когда старший сын умудрился отвлечь обычно внимательную к происходящему мать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда отпрысков не оказалось дома, у Лили случился магический выброс. Она была уже абсолютно уверена, что Томас убил своего младшего братика. Что он затеял эту игру с заботой и заинтересованностью только ради этого. Выходила из дома женщина медленно, намереваясь убить Тома голыми руками. А потом наложить руки и на себя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда она увидела своих детей на соседней улице, буквально закричала от затопившего ее легкие облегчения и счастья: живой! Подбежав к ним, только тогда заметила третьего ребенка, прижимающего к окровавленному лицу руки и дико завывающего. Гарри тоже плакал, но скорее от страха. Том стоял возле брата и молчал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Как выяснилось позже, соседский пацаненок, увидев новенького в своем дворе, решил проучить наглеца. Тома знали все дети, и все его боялись, обходили стороной. Никто и предположить не мог, что у злобного нелюдимого крысеныша окажется младший брат, который ему будет не безразличен (некоторое время дворовая свора ребят пыталась вывести странного мальчика из себя, разозлить, они всячески издевались над его родителями, девчачьим лицом и тельцем, вычурным садом, но... Тому всегда было плевать). </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сосед не успел напасть: Том оказался быстрее. И, загородив собой Гарри, воткнул в глаз чужака острую палку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спасти выколотый глаз не удалось, и Лили попросту вырастила ему новый, стерев память и опоив восстанавливающими зельями. Том все это время держал за руку своего братика, а тот крепко сжимал ее в ответ. Мать со скрипом приняла, что бездушный сын, порождение темной магии, все-таки способен на искаженно-светлые чувства. Это было неправильно, так быть не могло, но... Разве не Том, сумев появиться на свет, с упорством нарушал все законы магии?</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Том не хотел лишать младшего брата радости. Не хотел лишать его развлечений. Но иррациональная мысль о том, что тот просто улетит куда-нибудь далеко, оставив его одного в этом ненавистном мире, обожгла не хуже сырой магии матери. Что останутся родители, которые не вызывают у Тома ничего, кроме раздражения. Останется дом, который был нужен лишь для сна и учебы. Вечная нестерпимая скука в мире, где мальчику ничего не интересно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Лили позволила ему это. Понимала, что Том будет терроризировать Гарри еще много лет из чистого упрямства и своего неправильного восприятия реальности, что он так просто не отпустит от себя единственное существо, ставшее ребенку небезразличным. На это можно было бы просто закрыть глаза, будь Том обыкновенным капризным ребенком. Но это было не так, и младший сын мог серьезно пострадать от его агрессии.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри станет легче смириться с запретом, если он исходит от строгой матери.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Лили узнала, что Том втянул в свои жестокие развлечения второго ее сына... Она не сделала ни-че-го. Ребенка не исправить, его жестокости нужен был выход. А Гарри был слишком маленьким и не понимал значения смерти. Более того, он так ни разу и не убил никакую зверушку, лишь пытался ее "вылечить". Да, он принимал участие в этих жестоких играх, но и не принимал одновременно. Их правила различались. Потому что Тому не нужно было спасать покалеченных или убитых животных. Ему нужен был Гарри возле него. Гарри, который тоже не станет превозносить эти жалкие бессмысленные жизни. Тому было важным знать, что он такой не один.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Поэтому я и стирала мужу память, — горько скривилась Лили. — Позже Том научился контролировать свои эмоции и желания, понял, что делать можно, а что не стоит, что хорошо, а что плохо. Для окружающих, естественно. У ребенка было свое собственное мнение на этот счет. Раньше был сущий ад. Никому, даже врагу не пожелаю проходить через это. И... Если бы он не любил тебя, ты вряд ли бы дожил даже до одного годика.</p><p>Женщина не смотрела на старшего сына. Она ни на кого не смотрела, погрузившись в воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Мама, если мой Гарри тоже умрет, я вас сожгу.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Не знаю, чем закончится его судьба. Ясно лишь одно — Тома не ждет ничего хорошего. Не потому что он этого недостоин или я не желаю ему счастья, вовсе нет. Просто напросто сумасшествие перекроит разум. Разве не видишь? Раньше он не позволил бы себе втянуть тебя в эти отношения, остался бы верным любящим братом и другом. А когда-нибудь Томас начнет убивать людей. И тогда его сущность станет невозможным скрыть ни тебе, ни мне. Я не хочу такой судьбы и для <i>тебя</i>. Я не хочу, чтоб он утянул тебя за собой. Внимательно посмотри на меня.</p><p>Гарри перевел взгляд с бледного лица брата на такое же бледное лицо матери.</p><p>— Я не прошу тебя разорвать эти отвратительные узы. Да, малыш, они отвратительны. И как бы мало Том ни был похож на человека, он все еще твой старший брат, твоя кровь. Просто подумай, чем это закончится для самого тебя. Стоит ли губить две жизни вместо одной?</p><p>— Я не собираюсь сходить с ума, мама, и губить свою жизнь, — со всей серьезной искренностью ответил мальчик. — И буду сдерживать поступки Тома от других столько, сколько это возможно. Не собираюсь становиться таким же как он, не собираюсь никого убивать. </p><p>Женщина кивнула, принимая ответ. Но так же она по яростно горящим глазам прекрасно видела, что младший сын не отступится от своих чувств к брату. И пусть они появились не сами по себе. Навязанные. Неправильные. Том всегда был настойчив и убедителен. Явно токсичные чувства, судя по пугающим отметинам на шее (проступающие следы сильного удушения и совершенно не нежные укусы). Так Лили и поняла, что произошло, откуда они. Старший брат просто не позволил бы кому-либо другому прикоснуться к младшему. И женщина <i>всегда</i> смутно догадывалась, что ненормальный волшебник захочет привязать к себе младшего сына намного крепче. У него никогда не было моральных устоев. </p><p>Но у Гарри был шанс оказаться спасенным. Если бы мальчик попросил, Лили без раздумий заперла бы старшего сына в темнице на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>— Том, подойди.</p><p>Слизеринец молча повиновался, шагнув к направившейся к нему матери. Та, секунду его разглядывая, отвесила такую мощную пощечину, что тот отлетел в сторону. Гарри подавил дрожь от осознания силы этой ведьмы. Больше не произнеся ни слова, Лили вышла из кабинета Снейпа прочь.</p><p>Гриффиндорец приблизился к брату и осторожно коснулся его покрасневшей щеки, мягко ее погладив. Зрачки Тома расширились.</p><p>— И после всех ее слов?...</p><p>— Ты тупой? Идем на кухню, выпьем немного чаю с печеньем. Завтра я тебе в глаза посмотреть не смогу после произошедшего. Чего нового я мог узнать? Все твои худшие стороны и без ее слов видел, они намного страшнее. Я все еще люблю тебя. Но ты мой <i>брат</i>, мой единственный брат, мой самый близкий родственник. Ты был со мной всю мою жизнь. Мои чувства... Отличаются от твоих. Ты знаешь это, но мама — нет. Я все еще аморальный урод, если позволяю этим неестественным отношениям продолжаться. Бежать от тебя надо, от себя бежать надо. От ебанутого тела, которое на эту чертовщину <i>так</i> реагирует. Завтра я опять возобновлю усилия по предотвращению этой заразы. Я должен. Не хочу ни о чем думать сегодня. С меня хватит. А сейчас — кухня, чай и печенье, — вздохнул младший брат и взял старшего за руку, направляясь к выходу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Быть нормальным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сидел на Хогвартской кухне в мягком кресле напротив брата и с любопытством смотрел, как тот спокойно пьет чай. В голове крутились слова матери. </p><p>Так вот, что она имела ввиду, говоря об обучении. Потому что мальчик помнил, каким Том был в далеком детстве: абсолютно нелюдимый, нетерпимый к прикосновениям как к себе, так и к своей жизни. Ненавидел любое общество, где есть кто-то помимо самого Гарри, огрызался, мог уйти прочь прямо во время разговора. А после того, как младший брат вернулся с дошкольного обучения, буквально не узнал родственника. Вежлив, общителен, обходителен. С уравновешенным спокойствием маневрировал в обществе, заводил полезные и нужные связи, был ласков и нежен с родителями.</p><p>И это все — идеальная лживая маска. Гарри знал, что его старший брат был часто неискренен по отношению к окружающим, но чтобы вот <i>так</i>... Всегда. Он лгал всегда. И понятно стало, почему страдали животные. Том выпускал пар, изводил, находил выход в чудовищной злобе, ведь ему приходится переживать этот ад натянутых улыбок буквально всегда. <i>Всегда</i>. И более понятно, почему Том постоянно искал одинокого общества Гарри. Потому что мог оставаться собой, не убивая и не пугая. Мог улыбаться и радоваться по-настоящему. Он мог любить.</p><p>— Хватит сверлить меня взглядом, — вздохнул слизеринец, отставив от себя пустую чашку. — Спрашивай.</p><p>Гарри побаивался. Сам не знал чего. Обычно такие вопросы задавать неловко. </p><p>— Обычным людям, — поправил его Том, считав поверхностные мысли из пристального взгляда. — Мне все равно.</p><p>И... действительно. Брату плевать на чужое мнение, на чужие мысли и проблемы. Ему было плевать, что родителям больно от его безразличия. Он просто существует рядом бесчувственным холодным камнем с нарисованными на нем эмоциями. Том всего лишь — разукрашенный яркими красками камень.</p><p>— Ты, кхм, — Гарри замялся. — Ты совсем-совсем ничего не чувствуешь к папе и маме? Даже симпатии? Ты ведь столько лет рос в их любви и заботе!</p><p>— Я слышу осуждение? — он склонил голову набок. — Почему я должен?</p><p>— Но!...</p><p>— Любимый, я, правда, не понимаю. Этого просто нет во мне. Это как ожидать от Круциатуса заклинание Люмос. Я просил их о моем появлении на свет? Я хотел быть рожденным? Хотел, чтобы меня любили? Мне это вообще нужно? Никогда и ничего не просил у Лили и Джеймса. Никогда. Мне ничего не нужно. Мне никто не нужен. Ты уже есть, а зачем мне что-то еще? Какой в этом смысл?</p><p>— Быть... Любимым? Взаимно любимым. Том, это очень приятно. Правда, это ОЧЕНЬ приятно. </p><p>— Я взаимно любим, — просто ответил волшебник, взмахом руки попросив обновить бокал с чаем. — Мне приятно.</p><p>— Я всего один человек, — печально произнес Гарри, тоже попросив еще горячего напитка. </p><p>— Это не мало.</p><p>Гриффиндорец просто не мог подобрать слов, чтобы донести до брата свои мысли, ему на такое красноречия не хватало. Том поразительно упрям и вынослив к такому разговору. Хотя, наверное, он привык слышать и видеть упреки матери и непонимание отца.</p><p>— Гарри, почему тебя так это волнует? </p><p>— Потому что ты одинок. Очень, очень одинок.</p><p>— Разве можно назвать одиноким человека, который этого чувства не испытывает? — Том задумчиво обвел пальцем край бокала с горячим чаем. — Просто я не вижу смысла заводить дружбу с кем-то. Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы другие считали меня близким человеком, другом, любовником. Я знаю, как их в этом убедить. Я вижу инструкцию, но последствия сближения с другим человеком обходят меня стороной. Они для меня — успешно выполненное задание, которое со спокойной душой можно убрать в ящик стола. Захочу что-либо получить из этих отношений, открою ящик и получу это. </p><p>— А как же Блэк? Хотя бы с ней?</p><p>— С Беллой неплохо проводить время, ведь она прекрасно знает, что мне будет плевать, если она начнет истекать кровью и просить о помощи. Если я не увижу в этом выгоды для тебя или себя — я спокойно уйду. Мне не нужно имитировать наедине с ней привязанность, улыбаться, притворяться, что мне не все равно. </p><p>— Мне даже жаль ее, — буркнул мальчик, по спине побежали мурашки от безразличного тона старшего брата.</p><p>— Чтобы быть нормальным, у меня обязан иметься близкий человек, ближе чем толпа фанатов и последователей, ближе, чем полезные знакомства. Вот и выбрал на эту роль наиболее подходящего мне человека. К сожалению, Блэк все же считает меня своим другом, даже зная о моих чувствах к ней. Точнее, об их отсутствии.</p><p>— Это ужасно, — мальчик низко опустил голову, а пальцы непроизвольно задрожали. Слова брата звучали весьма пугающе.</p><p>Он едва не вздрогнул, когда на его колени опустились широкие бледные ладони. Гарри поднял взгляд, увидев, что старший брат опустился на корточки перед его креслом и смотрел ему в лицо ласковым любящим взглядом.</p><p>— Малыш, это так важно?</p><p>— Это важно для <i>меня</i>, — пробормотал порозовевший гриффиндорец, когда у него мягко отняли кружку и взяли за руки. — Мне важно, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы ты стал н... Н...</p><p>— Гарри, я никогда не буду нормальным.</p><p>Том не считал себя ни безумцем, ни обыкновенным. У него не было ориентиров. Ему сказали, как нужно себя вести, он выполняет. Парень просто знал, что не соответствовал общепринятым нормам, потому что так говорит его мать, говорит Гарри, говорят все те, кто видел его истинное лицо перед тем как умереть или забыть.</p><p>
  <i>"Ты ненормальный! Остановись! Тебя поймают, если ты... Если ты не остановишься, тебя поймают и казнят!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Умоляю, не убивай меня! Прошу, пожалуйста, Том, это же не ты! Ты добрый хороший парень, умоляю!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ебаная мразь, надеюсь ты сгоришь в преисподней! Это всего лишь зелье, мне заплатили! За меня отомстят, если ты что-то сделаешь, слышишь? Отомстят!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Сынок, ты не должен так улыбаться. Смотри, уголки губ должны указывать в эту сторону. Так... Так ты выглядишь слишком кровожадно. Исправься. Ты должен выглядеть безупречно."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Томми, неужели твой переходный возраст закончился? Ох-хо-хо, неужели папка получил вознаграждение за все эти годы твоего упрямства? Всегда знал, что мой наследник самый лучший ребенок на свете, просто упорно это скрывает."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Том, мать пригласила тебя на семейный праздник. Приедешь? Их очень заинтересовал мой новый лучший друг. Ну, знаешь, у меня не так уж и много их. Мать едва ли не молится на тебя, не подведи. Улыбайся почаще."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"А вот и наш староста! Ребята, поздравьте его! Всегда знал, что наш лучший ученик Слизерина добьется успехов! Давай, Том, пошли праздновать!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Малыш, ты опасен для окружающих. Пожалуйста, никогда не будь собой."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"На свете нет чудовища, что будет ужаснее тебя."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ты больной ублюдок."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Том, просто улыбнись!"</i>
</p><p><i>"Улыбайся."<br/></i><br/>Том вдруг ослепил Гарри неестественно широкой изуверской улыбкой, от которой тот в ужасе отпрянул, вытаращив глаза. Словно не замечая состояния брата, слизеринец рассеянно провел рукой по волосам, скользя обезумевшим ненавидящим взглядом по пространству вокруг себя. Кружки с недопитым чаем и столовые приборы зазвенели.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь я убью их всех. Всех до последнего, — зашептал темный волшебник, а пальцы вцепились в кудри. — Всех, кто посмел когда-либо заговорить со мной. Посмотреть на меня этими глазами, ожидать от меня, требовать. <i>Заставлять.</i> Я ничего из этого не просил. Ничего! Я, БЛЯТЬ, НИКОМУ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН!</p><p>— Том, Том! — Гарри стек на пол, крепко прижав к себе брата. — Том, очнись, посмотри на меня!</p><p>Слизеринец будто только сейчас обнаружил возле себя мальчика, а его глаза широко распахнулись. Он судорожным движением оторвал от себя младшего брата и хмуро заглянул в его добела бледное лицо.</p><p>— Черт, — Том требовательно притянул Гарри обратно. Родственник был в состоянии ужаса. — Черт, не хотел тебя напугать. Сорвался. Буду осторожнее.</p><p>— А говорил, ничего не чувствуешь, — пробормотал мальчик, нервным движением пригладив спутанные темные волосы. — Это же не так. Тебе не все равно.</p><p>— Я не говорил, что не испытываю эмоции, — так же тихо ответил Том, повернув голову и зарывшись лицом в чужие пряди, вдыхая густой аромат персикового мыла, родного тела и даже свой собственный запах, что было весьма приятно. Так было правильно. Но в идеале — иметь одинаковый запах.</p><p>— Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? — через какое-то время спросил Том. Гарри вопросительно промычал, и волшебник продолжил. — Что простил бы тебе все на свете. Даже предательство. Я практически слышу, о чем ты сам думаешь. Я не держу обиды на тебя за твои слова. Мне не все равно, но я не обижен. </p><p>— Я... Мне... — Гарри запнулся. Следующие слова звучали ужасно неправильно, но Том ободряюще усилил объятия на пару мгновений. — Мне сложно отказаться от желания видеть тебя здоровым и... Прости, правильным. Мне больно осознавать, что наша жизнь не изменится никогда не потому что ты этого не хочешь, а потому что не можешь. Это гораздо хуже. Потому что в том случае я мог хотя бы пытаться тебя исправить. А что мне делать сейчас? Я просто не могу, не хочу бросить тебя с этим дерьмом внутри.</p><p>— Не бросай, — просто ответил брат, погладив узкую спину. — Я мог бы и заставить тебя быть рядом. Причинить боль. Мог убить всех, кто тебе дорог, и к кому ты смог бы уйти в поисках утешения. Я мог, но тебе будет больно, в этом и вся проблема. Удивительно, но тогда больно и мне.</p><p>— Хочешь пойти в Запретный Лес? — внезапно спросил младший волшебник, и повисла недолгая тишина.</p><p>— Ты пойдешь со мной? </p><p>Слизеринец мигом разорвал объятия, чтобы впиться взглядом в его глаза. Гарри ответил напряженным решительным спокойствием.</p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел на поваленном дереве, прикрыв глаза. Просто чтобы не видеть, чем занимается Том. Звуков было достаточно.</p><p>Мальчик чувствовал себя скверно. Ведь он на самом деле требовал. Постоянно твердил, какой Том ненормальный, неправильный, как его поведение отвратительно и ужасно. Твердил, что хочет его изменить и исправить. Конечно, Гарри хочет этого и сейчас. Но спрашивать с человека то, чего он дать не в силах — крайне жестоко. Особенно если так много для него значишь. Особенно если ты единственный, кто вообще хоть что-то для него значит.</p><p>— Гарри, все хорошо? </p><p>Щеки мальчика обхватили мокрые горячие пальцы, заставив приподнять голову и открыть глаза. Под светом звезд кровь выглядела чернильными брызгами на белой коже лица. Том дышал быстро и поверхностно, а глаза чернели подстать крови убитых диких зверей. Гарри постарался улыбнуться искренне, но улыбка на середине пути надломилась и губы задрожали. Слизеринец провел по ним большим пальцем, размазывая теплую вязкую жидкость. Том застыл в священном восхищении, касаясь запачканными пальцами идеального для него лица, покрывая его своим безумием.</p><p>— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри. — А... Ты? Тебе стало легче?</p><p>— Никто в ближайшее время не умрет.</p><p>— Я рад это слышать.</p><p>Темный волшебник склонился над мальчиком и накрыл его губы своими, слизывая кровь и проникая языком в жаркий приоткрывшийся в разрешении рот. Гарри зажмурился, позволив утянуть себя в ласковый поцелуй. Впрочем, он продолжался не долго. Том вдруг отпрянул и посмотрел на брата странным взглядом.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Хочу кое-что попробовать. Закрой глаза.</p><p>Гарри слегка нахмурился, но все же подчинился. Послышался шорох, странный влажный звук, шаги, и вот — к его губам вновь прижимаются чужие губы, более горячие и влажные. Кровь. Гриффиндорец некоторое время боролся с настойчивым ртом, не совсем уверенный, что поступает правильно, позволяя брату делать это с собой, потакая его безумию.</p><p>— Гарри, ну же, — нетерпеливо пробормотал парень, вновь приникая к вожделенным губам.</p><p>Мальчик со вздохом приоткрыл их, встречая своим языком чужой язык, ощущая густую соленую кровь у себя во рту. Том действовал напористо, придавливая брата к себе, чувственно оглаживал тело, даря какой-то непривычно поверхностный неглубокий поцелуй, словно раздразнивая и уговаривая на большее. </p><p>В конце концов, Гарри сам припал всем телом к брату, забравшись ледяными ладонями тому под рубашку, оглаживая нежную бархатную кожу, что казалась зимней ночью особенно горячей. Том резко выдохнул ему в рот, простонав что-то одобрительное от удовольствия, и внезапно сильно толкнулся языком внутрь, а Гарри едва не подавился, проглотив кусочек чего-то теплого и солоноватого. Он резко оторвался от окровавленного лица, а на глаза набежало ужасающее понимание. Язык слизнул с нижней губы вкус Тома и...</p><p>— Ты. Только что. Скормил мне. Сырое. Мясо, — медленно проговорил мальчик, неверяще разглядывая выражение острого вожделения и радости. — Как ты пос... Стой, нет, <i>не смей</i>! Да ос... Остано... Остановись, черт бы тебя!...</p><p>Том не слушал протесты и возражения, целуя его так жарко и грубо, что Гарри потерял всякую связь с реальностью, ощущая лишь жесткие руки, укусы и твердые окровавленные губы. Он застонал, не в силах больше сопротивляться — собственные губы горели, когда Том оставлял болезненные приказы зубами заткнуться и отдаться ему. </p><p>Поцелуй вновь прервался, позволив парням отдышаться. Гарри ошарашено моргал, силясь сбросить пелену возбуждения и прояснить эту кошмарную ситуацию. Но собрать мысли воедино мальчику не позволили, когда чужие пальцы подцепили его подбородок, а истерзанные борьбой губы накрыли другие. Теперь уже безо всякого поцелуя и прелюдий ему в рот протолкнули второй приличный комок мяса, пытаясь придвинуть к горлу и заставить вновь проглотить не пережевывая. Гарри протестующе замычал и сопротивлялся до последнего, искусал чужой настойчивый язык, но ничего не добился — вторая порция растерзанного животного тоже оказалась у него внутри. Том испустил низкий стон и закончил борьбу поцелуем. Мальчик ушам своим не верил: брат от этого ужасающего действа возбуждался.</p><p>Гарри задрожал от отвращения и ужаса, когда брат вновь склонился над трупом и вонзил в него зубы, намереваясь повторить свои действия. Сил даже просто встать на ноги не было, не то, что убежать. Когда Тому, наконец, удалось оторвать жесткое мясо от кости и опять нависнуть над братом, тот жалобным дрожащим голосом заговорил:</p><p>— П-пожалуйста, Том, н-не надо.</p><p>— Открой рот.</p><p>Его взгляд и голос были в тот момент настолько страшными, что Гарри просто подчинился, плотно закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть этого кошмара. Его рта вновь коснулись губы, скормив третий кусок неизвестного животного. Гриффиндорцу показался он слишком большим, и мальчик осторожно попробовал его на зуб. Жесткий. Гарри медленно зажевал, пытаясь уловить в себе признаки подступающей тошноты, но — удивительно! — их не было. Было мерзко, неприятно, невкусно, но желания выблевать сырую пищу не было.</p><p>Мясо все никак не жевалось, и пришлось через силу глотать. Гарри поморщился от давления в горле, но с этой задачей справился. Чтобы через пару секунд вновь быть накормленным очередным куском. По подбородку и шее стекала кровь, оставляя мерзкое ощущение запятнанности. Том продолжал смотреть на брата таким взглядом, будто и сам не прочь наброситься на него и сожрать живьем. Поэтому, где-то на краю сознания, слизеринец был даже рад, что мальчик не открывал глаз.</p><p>Минут через десять, когда Том склонился над ним в бесконечный раз, его губы накрыла чужая дрожащая рука.</p><p>— Не могу больше, — прохрипел Гарри, тяжело дыша. В него просто не лезло. — Не могу.</p><p>Старший брат больно укусил его за ледяные пальцы, заставив подростка отдернуть кисть от лица. Том сразу приник к рту младшего брата, пытаясь силком раздвинуть его зубы. Он крепко сжимал его голову, не позволяя увернуться.</p><p>— Последний. Давай, ну же. Разожми зубы, пусти меня внутрь. Гарри, открой рот, — Том говорил не своим, чужим голосом. Затем втолкнул остывшее мясо вместе с порывистым глубоким поцелуем, как и в первый раз, медленно перекатывая с языка на язык солоновато-сладкий кусочек их безумия. Когда гриффиндорец с неимоверным трудом его проглотил, Том испустил сдавленный стон, полный животного удовольствия. — Ты молодец, малыш.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил, пытаясь дышать ровно и глубоко — переполненный живот болел. Никак не отреагировав на присевшего рядом брата и его влажные поцелуи в шею, он попытался привести в чувства спутанное сознание, но ничего не выходило. Это зверство буквально выбило почву из-под ног. Мальчик будто помешался. Звезды над головой плясали и падали, отбивая о заиндевевшую траву ритм цокающих копыт убитого Томом животного, которого они съели. Кровью пропахла одежда, волосы и кожа, эта освещенная тонким месяцем поляна, весь лес и мир вокруг них. Том что-то бормотал на неведомом несуществующем языке и обнимал большими теплыми крыльями, уволакивая под землю. Гарри и сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон.</p><p> </p><p>Очнулся мальчик от слепящего утреннего солнца. Холодный чистый свет пробивался сквозь тяжелое серое небо и ветки деревьев Запретного Леса. Он сонно и подслеповато прищурился, пытаясь понять, сколько сейчас времени и почему он проснулся на улице. Более того, почему ему так тепло и хорошо.</p><p>Мальчик оказался зажатым в объятиях мирно спящего брата, и лежали они прямо на подогретой магией земле, поэтому мороз холодного зимнего утра не коснулся их. Гарри едва за сердце не схватился, когда увидел окровавленное лицо. Но, вспомнив события вчерашней ночи, облегченно выдохнул: не его кровь. Том не ранен.</p><p>Облегчение сменилось острым чувством негодования: он, блять, позволил старшему брату накормить себя сырым мясом, словно птица-мать своего птенца. Гарри с трудом пересилил желание дать сумасшедшему слизеринцу нехилого пинка за это насилие над собой. А ведь, опять же, сам виноват. Сам предложил пойти с ним в Запретный Лес, сам остался рядом. Продолжает оставаться, даже сейчас.</p><p>Гарри хмуро провел рукой по лицу, ощущая шероховатость засохшей крови. Это просто отвратительно. Он катится все дальше и дальше, к самой темной пропасти. Добровольно. Мальчик покосился на лежавшего под боком брата и вздрогнул от неожиданности, наткнувшись на пристальный изучающий взгляд.</p><p>— Ты пал.</p><p>Гарри вывернулся из объятий и сел, всеми силами сдерживая злость и странное удовлетворение, причин которого не знал и даже знать не хотел.</p><p>— Ты заставил меня, — прохладно отозвался мальчик. — Я просил тебя остановиться.</p><p>Том тоже сел и медленно потянулся, разминая затекшие от долгого сна на твердой земле конечности. Затем придвинулся ближе и обнял младшего брата, умиротворенно положив ему голову на плечо. Гарри обреченно вздохнул и не стал вырываться, легонько коснувшись теплых рук. И что ему делать с таким братом?</p><p>— Человеческая плоть намного вкуснее, — пробормотал тот с прикрытыми глазами. — Особенно плоть убитого <i>тобой</i> человека. Будто даже не вкус сырого мяса, а нечто иное. Не кровь, а алкоголь наилучшего качества, нет, наркотик. Это отличается от растерзанных животных.</p><p>— Ебаный ты антихрист, — с ноткой ужаса прокомментировал Гарри. — Ты, конечно, вправе злиться на желание других людей видеть в тебе нормального человека, но... Не находишь, что твои предпочтения — <i>лютый</i> перебор. Лютый, Том. Не строй из себя приветливого или общительного, не имитируй дружбу и любовь к другим, я не собираюсь даже настаивать на этом. Но то, чем ты занимаешься и во что пытаешься меня втянуть... Меня не на шутку пугает. Я боюсь тебя, Том.</p><p>Парень оторвал голову от плеча и вперил сердитые глаза в бледное лицо брата. Он ласково провел по щеке и мягко поцеловал его в уголок крепко сжатых губ.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.</p><p>— <i>Ты уже его причинил</i>, как ты понять этого не можешь?!</p><p>Том не понимал. Он видел, что Гарри стал намного ближе к нему и телом, и душой. Поступками. Разве это плохо? Разве это не то, чего он хотел с самого детства? Шаг за шагом, он притягивал младшего брата к себе, буквально прорастал в нем. </p><p>Слизеринец поднялся на ноги и взмахом руки очистил мантию от земли и ломких травинок.</p><p>— Ты куда?</p><p>— Нам пора обратно в замок. Вероятно, нас уже успели потерять.</p><p>Гарри дернул его за одежду так сильно, что Том не удержал равновесия, резко приземлившись обратно на землю. Темный колдун угрожающе оскалился, но Гарри непреклонно покачал головой и скрестил на груди руки.</p><p>— Серьезно? Ты видел нас со стороны? Одного взгляда окружающим хватит, чтобы решить будто мы всю ночь бегали по лесу и пожирали трупы.</p><p>— А мы чем занимались? — лаконично переспросил Том, ухмыльнувшись. Но веселье быстро сошло на "нет": парень и думать забыл спрятать улики. Это плохо. Нужно следить за собой. — Но ты прав. Подожди немного.</p><p>Слизеринец трансфигурировал камень в небольшое ведро, а Гарри, наблюдавший за ним, вопросительно приподнял брови.</p><p>— Ты собираешься плескаться под холодным потоком "Агуаменти" зимой? Вот и я — нет, — Том наполнил ведерко водой и приложил к нему ладони.</p><p>Спустя пару минут вода подогрелась и из ведра повалил пар. Волшебник наколдовал пару полотенец и намочил одно из них. Затем предвкушающе повернулся к напряженному мальчику и жестом подозвал присесть ближе.</p><p>— Если ты что-то опять задумал...</p><p>— Просто умою тебя. Это достаточно интимно.</p><p>Гарри помедлил, перед тем как подсесть к брату вплотную. Мордред разорви их за эти отношения, но куда уж дальше падать? Том осторожно коснулся горячим влажным полотенцем лица, промокая засохшие кровавые разводы, а по коже потекли тоненькие капельки воды. Так же ласково провел тряпкой дальше, следуя мокрым дорожкам, к шее, впитывая красные подтеки. Вернулся к подбородку, оттирая самое большее количество крови на чужом лице.</p><p>— Ты дыхание задержал. Нравится?</p><p>Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза, и правда, даже не заметив как перестал дышать от приятных ощущений нежной заботы, тепла на холодном зимнем воздухе, от ощущений  очищенной кожи. Мальчик робко улыбнулся, не вполне уверенный, что это вообще уместно в подобной ситуации для нормальных людей.</p><p>Том ответил искренней улыбкой, окончательно добившей его.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот, держи, — Гарри вывалил перед Седриком несколько колец и браслетов.</p><p>— Эм. Спасибо? — он неуверенно покрутил в руках простое, даже грубое кольцо. — Но у меня для тебя ничего нет.</p><p>Гриффиндорец подавил в себе желание рассмеяться.</p><p>— Это не подарок. Брат попросил нескольких темных магов взять себе ученика, но никто не согласился брать <i>тебя</i>. Это — альтернатива. Сбережет тебя и других от нежелательной энергии.</p><p>Диггори немного помрачнел, но виду не подал. Надел на палец кольцо, а остальное спрятал в карман мантии. Подвинулся в сторону, освобождая возле себя место, и кивнул на книгу.</p><p>— Присоединишься? Мне дали на время интересный трактат по основам проклятий на крови, — глаза хаффлпаффца заблестели от предвкушения заниматься темной магией вместе с другом. — Я наложил крепкие чары на кабинет, нас не поймают.</p><p>Гарри несколько секунд размышлял, нужно ли ему это? Интересно ли ему это? Стоит ли соглашаться? </p><p>— Почему бы и нет. Хорошо.</p><p>Что плохого в чтении книг? Что может случиться?...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Магия крови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Книга была... Скучной.</p><p>Никаких страшных и тайных заклинаний в ней не было, как ожидал мальчик, лишь какие-то странные мысленные призывы собственной крови, начертание ею рун, сплошной ментальный бред. Бабушкины сказки. Гарри даже решил, что Седрика вовсе надурили, а эта книга — редчайшей красоты и сказочности абсурд.</p><p>— Седрик, — осторожно позвал ловца Гарри, когда ему надоело вчитываться в гадания на кишках и крови. — Что же ты, действительно веришь, что написанное в книге правда?</p><p>— Мммм? — Диггори, не отрываясь от страниц, задумчиво ответил. — Не попробуем — не узнаем, верно?</p><p>— Ты серьезно собираешься проверять эти ритуалы?</p><p>Гриффиндорец фыркнул и отвернулся. А Седрик внезапно вскочил на ноги и вцепился ему в руку, утягивая следом за собой. Его глаза горели предвкушением, и Гарри слабо застонал: будет фантастикой, если его самого в эти тупые эксперименты не втянут.</p><p>— Давай, не упрямься, Гарри, — ласковым тоном попросил чемпион Хогвартса, разрезая наколдованным кинжалом ладонь. — Мы не будем использовать магию, только кровь. Совсем немного. А если ничего не произойдет — поищем другие книги. Чем мы рискуем?</p><p>Гарри покачал головой и сел рядом с другом прямо на пыльный пол, наблюдая как тот старательно выводит на нем неизвестную руну, следуя рисунку из книги. Затем удовлетворенно откинулся назад, довольный работой.</p><p>— Теперь что? — скучающим тоном спросил сидящий рядом с ним мальчик.</p><p>— Теперь нужно поместить ладонь на руну и думать о сильной боли.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Диггори удивился.</p><p>— Так в книге написано. Хагалаз — сильнейшая и опаснейшая из всех рун. Она дает больше силы и разрушения, она помогает темной магии выходить из тела. Боль — разрушающая сила. Поэтому надежней и практичнее представлять именно ее.</p><p>— О, разумеется, ты решил провести первое испытание с самой опаснейшей из рун? - Гарри театрально потер виски. — Ладно. Боль. Боль кому? На кого ты решил направить магию разрушения?</p><p>— В пустоту, — пожал плечами староста. — В Небытие. Туда, откуда темные колдуны черпают магию разрушения и злобу, от которой она питается. Можно, конечно, представить определенного человека... Но нет. Плохо будет. И мне, и подопытному. Ладно. Попробую.</p><p>Он медленно опустил руку поверх руны и сосредоточился. Прошла пара минут, но так ничего и не произошло. В заброшенном классе летали пылинки, окруженные тишиной. Первым ее нарушил Гарри. Гриффиндорец чувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Ему было даже жаль Седрика.</p><p>— Ну и?</p><p>— Не получилось? Я вроде как вспомнил, как упал с метлы. Разве этого недостаточно? — Диггори разочарованно оторвал руку от пола. — Давай, теперь ты.</p><p>Гарри ухмыльнулся: почему бы и нет. Если это убедит Седрика не заниматься херней, можно и поиграть в исследователя. Все равно книга не работает.</p><p>Разумеется, получилось все в точности да наоборот. Да было ли когда-нибудь у этого волшебника все просто? Гарри порезал ладонь наколдованным лезвием и небрежно повторил рисунок. Что дальше? Ах, да, "боль". Мальчик лениво прокрутил воспоминания о всаженном в живот ноже, вспомнил ощущения при этом: режущая боль и вспышки кипятка в теле. Затем ночь в пещере, где его терзали и резали, швыряли о камни и яростно кусали до мяса. Словно в ответ на мысли, пол под рукой быстро разогрелся, и гриффиндорец удивленно охнул, отдернув ладонь. И глазам своим не поверил.</p><p>На полу, где только что блестела кровавая руна, остался чернющий отпечаток руки с маленькими затухающими красными угольками прожженного камня. Гарри испуганно перевел взгляд на чуть розовую ладонь, но та оказалась цела и невредима. Седрик восторженно хлопнул в ладоши:</p><p>— Работает! Гарри, — он схватил друга за плечи и даже встряхнул их от нетерпения. — Что за боль ты... Блять!!</p><p>Диггори отскочил в сторону, схватившись за свою руку: на его ладони появлялись огромные волдыри, а кожа слезала, будто ее кипятком ошпарили. Парень закусил губу, сдерживая крик и переживая не самые лучшие секунды жизни.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — Гарри испуганно схватился за собственную руку. И ахнул от понимания. — Да это же откат! Черт бы тебя побрал с твоей магией крови!</p><p>Он с напряжением ждал боли несколько минут, но вместо нее в груди росло странное давление. Гарри неуверенно коснулся грудной клетки, не понимая, что происходит. Седрик оставил в покое свою руку и настороженно наблюдал за другом, который странно себя вел: его пальцы подрагивали, дыхание участилось, а потемневшие глаза бегали по помещению. Воздух будто заискрил от наполнявшего его напряжения.</p><p>— Да что происходит?... — успел пробормотать мальчик, перед тем как его тело выгнулось дугой, а из груди будто вырвался небольшой комок энергии, разорвавшись в пространстве.</p><p>— Получилось, — прошептал Диггори, глядя на затухающие темные огоньки в воздухе. — Мерлин разорви всех светлых, если только что у тебя не получилось призвать из Небытия магию!</p><p>— Предупреждать надо! — задушено прокричал Гарри, а под конец голос сломался. Он уже решил, что совсем помирает. — Это отвратительно! Чуть ребра не лопнули! Хватит с меня! Пошел ты нахуй со своей книгой!</p><p>Юноша резво поднялся на ноги, накинул на плечо сумку и вылетел из класса, срывая на ходу защитные заклинания. Он не собирался становиться темным магом, тем более, если это дерьмо будет происходить постоянно. Седрик молча проводил друга неверящим взглядом, не найдя в себе сил его остановить.</p><p> </p><p>Разумеется, он ничего не рассказал старшему брату. Том не запрещал ему заниматься темной магией, но лишь потому, что Гарри сам того не желал и не планировал. </p><p>Однако думать о произошедшем не перестал. Было страшновато по-началу. Ожидал серьезного отката за позаимствованную энергию, последствий, да даже изменения мироздания! Гарри не считал себя темным магом, он-то не использовал подобную магию никогда. Вот и ожидал расплаты за свое пренебрежение и незнание.</p><p>Но магия не спешила вредить. Более того, Гарри аж ломало от того, как хотелось повторить эти ощущения выпирающей из груди энергии. Это пугало. Ведь ничего приятного в том не было. Будто внутренности решили вырваться наружу, проломив мешающие ребра и кожу. Больно не было, но ощущения менее страшными не становились.</p><p>В итоге мальчик, злой и доведенный до белого каления от неправильности своих желаний, вернулся в облюбованный Диггори класс. Тот будто только того и ждал: радостно заулыбался, совершенно не удивленный появлением друга, и замахал изуродованной рукой. Гарри поморщился.</p><p>— Ты что, не оставил своей затеи? Что с кистью?</p><p>— Малая плата за результат, — Седрик довольным голосом рассказал, как пытался и пытался, испытывая жгучую боль, которая и дала результат: похоже, магия требовала себе что-то посерьезнее падения с метлы. И на полу красовались слабые, едва заметные отпечатки черных ладоней. Но больше там было кровавых следов.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — угрюмо бросил ему мальчик, вытаскивая из сумки заживляющую мазь, что он стащил из Больничного Крыла, и бинты. — Предполагал, что твоя дурная голова себе покоя не найдет.</p><p>Седрик не выглядел обиженным, совсем наоборот: похоже, он был даже рад повреждениям. Более того, ловец был просто в восторге получать помощь и заботу от друга. С довольным лицом подставил руки и даже не морщился, когда Гарри с осторожностью обрабатывал их лечащим составом, а затем со знанием дела забинтовывал.</p><p>— Давай, не тяни, — нетерпеливо взорвался речью Диггори после мучительной для него тишины. — У тебя с первого раза получилось, слушай, серьезно, о чем ты думал?</p><p>— Я в себя тем летом нож всадил, — задумчиво ответил Гарри, не заметив шокированного лица друга. — Но, наверное, не в этом дело. В книге говорилось о ментальных ощущениях, а значит... Не обязательно боль вспоминать, можно ее <i>представить</i>. Я не хочу быть темным волшебником, но...</p><p>— Н-нож? Гарри...</p><p>Но мальчик его уже не слушал. С горящими от предвкушения глазами, он волшебной палочкой расчистил пол от грязи и пыли, а затем достал из сумки припасенный зельеварческий нож. Деловито порезав запястье, он нарисовал на полу знакомую руну, которая ему уже чуть ли не во сне снилась, так сильно мальчик хотел испытать странные ощущения еще раз.</p><p>Положил на рисунок руку и на этот раз приложил все усилия, чтобы представить что-нибудь исключительно мерзкое.</p><p>
  <i>На тело падает громадный камень, размозжив внутренности и раскрошив на осколки позвоночник. Гарри чувствует, что ниже груди больше ничего нет. Он хватается руками за живот, не может протолкнуть воздух в разорванные легкие, но ощущает лишь холодный камень.</i>
</p><p>Теперь мальчик знал, чего ожидать, но все равно охнул, когда невидимая сила рванула сквозь ребра, разлетаясь в пространстве на мельчайшие всполохи темной магии. У пальцев затухали языки пламени, а пол стал невыносимо горячим.</p><p>Еще.</p><p>
  <i>Темные воды замкнулись над головой, лишая воздуха и солнечного света. Он медленно погружался на дно, а тело колотило от нехватки кислорода. Гарри судорожно задергался, пытаясь выплыть на поверхность и невольно вдохнул полную грудь мерзкой ледяной воды. Легкие взорвались болью, а угасающее сознание заполняло лишь предчувствие неминуемой скорой гибели.</i>
</p><p>На этот раз Гарри решил поэкспериментировать: сосредоточил ощущения давления магии на ладонях и... направил их в сторону сваленных в кучу старых парт. Он не знал, можно ли испустить энергию через что-то, помимо груди, действовал инстинктивно, на поводу жаркого нестерпимого любопытства и радости от удачи, ведь Гарри наконец-то делал то, что получалось с первого раза.</p><p>Вместо сгустка темных огоньков из ладоней вылетело нечто стремительное, ударившись в груду мебели. Оба парня вздрогнули от сильного грохота: парты разлетелись в мелкие щепки, будто взорвавшись, а деревянные куски моментально обуглились дочерна. Гарри едва не взвыл от восторга и вновь окунул пальцы в сочащуюся из раны кровь.</p><p>Еще раз!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Отрубленные конечности, сожжение заживо, сдавливание, выворачивание наизнанку... Гарри взрывал вокруг себя кабинет в бешеном неистовстве и восторге, не замечая прихуевшего вида Диггори, магия которому не навредила лишь за счет многочисленных амулетов. Гриффиндорец практиковался уже несколько дней подряд, доводя себя к вечеру до крайней усталости. В кабинете царила страшная разруха, но починить уничтоженные вещи парни отчего-то не могли. Когда громить оказалось больше нечего, а магии нужен был выход, мальчик в задумчивости соединил ладони вместе.</p><p>— ГАРРИ, НЕТ!</p><p>Гриффиндорца отшвырнуло к стене с такой силой, что вышибло дух из легких, а из носа обильно потекла кровь. Все тело дрожало от болевого шока, а руки пылали огнем в буквальном смысле. Он даже не смог точно определить, сколько продолжалась эта агония, пока ему в рот что-то силком не влили. Гарри машинально проглотил, и наступило облегчение. Тьма перед глазами рассеялась, явив ему озлобленное лицо Снейпа. За его спиной маячил бледный и испуганный Седрик.</p><p>— Магией крови балуешься, несносный щенок? — он уже втирал в покалеченные руки бадьян из собственных запасов. — Вот уж не думал, что самый бесполезный ребенок пойдет по стопам своей матери. Лили! Даже она не додумалась направить поток магии вкруговую. Ты — уникум. Это не комплимент. Вставай.</p><p>Гарри начал осторожно подниматься, уверенный, что переломал все кости в своем теле. Но на удивление мальчик чувствовал себя прекрасно. Фыркнув, он принялся разглядывать руки, на которых осталось лишь легкое покраснение. Северус плевался ядом и скрежетал зубами, понося гриффиндорца на чем свет стоит, но он и ухом не повел: ошибки случаются у всех.</p><p>— Ты собираешься продолжить, — в голосе зельевара слышалась мрачная уверенность вместо вопроса.</p><p>— Почему нет? У меня ведь получается, профессор, — Гарри кинул в его сторону колючий взгляд. — И раз уж этим занималась моя мама...</p><p>— Она была сильнее тебя в десять раз! Все. Хватит, — Снейп понимал, что спорить с упрямцем бессмысленно. — Если продолжишь изучать магию крови в школе, более того, практиковаться...</p><p>Повисла угрожающая тишина.</p><p>— Я об этом узнаю. А когда узнаю, добьюсь твоего отчисления. Это запрещено законом. За практику магии крови не сажают, а убивают, тупоголовый самонадеянный кретин. Ты даже хуже своего никчемного папаши. Он хотя бы темной магией не промышлял. </p><p>— Моя мама...</p><p>— Твоя мать укрывала себя чарами такой мощности, что и мышь без ее ведома не проскочила бы! А ваш кабинет находился без защиты!</p><p>— Потому что Гарри ее сносил, — вставил слово Диггори, обратив на себя пару злых взглядов. — Что? Он ко мне уже дней пять заходит, несмотря на мои меры предосторожности. Я ради интереса усилил щиты до максимума, даже рунами приложил. Ну, обычными. А заклинания... Defensio impetum, sanguinum ostium, diaboli murum... Гарри просто заходит в класс.</p><p>— Просто. Заходит. В класс, — медленно повторил Снейп, на несколько секунд опешивший от наличия знаний таких темных заклинаний из уст хаффлпаффца из светлой семьи. </p><p>Северус старался даже не смотреть в сторону Гарри, боясь увидеть на его месте хрупкую маленькую девочку с рыжими волосами и горящими зелеными глазами, в которых отражались решительность, сила и вожделение новых знаний. Мужчина считал своего лучшего ученика Слизерина весьма похожим на его школьную подругу. Как оказалось, ее второй отпрыск был не просто даже более похож: Гарри — ее юная копия в годы учебы. Снейп с мрачной тревогой убедился, что кровь его Темной Повелительницы — не шутки, раз уж она проявилась даже у такого слабого и светлого волшебника. </p><p>— Я все сказал. Никакой магии крови в стенах Хогвартса.</p><p>На этих словах Снейп вышел прочь, оставив двух студентов в напряженном молчании позади себя. Внезапно гриффиндорец насмешливо фыркнул, обратив на себя внимание все такого же ошарашенного произошедшим Диггори.</p><p>— Ты чего?</p><p>— Намек понят и проглочен. Завтра жду тебя на хагридовой опушке в Запретном Лесу, не опаздывай, — практически приказал ему Гарри, направившись к выходу из разрушенного его магией кабинета.</p><p> </p><p>— И как продвигаются его занятия? — лениво спросил Том, удобно расположившись на низком подоконнике стрельчатого окна возле башни Гриффиндора.</p><p>Гарри сидел рядышком и всеми силами сдерживал себя от предлога немедленно подняться в спальню. Сумка тяжелела новой книгой. Как оказалось, Седрика спонсировали ими каждую неделю старшекурсники Слизерина, которым, похоже, накапал на мозги сам Том: как бы безумного хаффлпаффца не словили в Запретной Секции. Разумеется, подобных книг там не было, но если о его увлечении узнают посторонние — пареньку не жить. Это могло стать опасным и для Гарри.</p><p>— Тяжеловато. Призывал энергию из Небытия взамен на разрушение боли, но немного просчитался, — мальчик хмыкнул своим мыслям. Седрик был не способен представить на себе сильную боль, поэтому довольствовался воспоминаниями о сожженных руках, а это много энергии ему не давало. — Спалил Снейп и надавал по щам. Пригрозил, что из школы выгонит. Пришлось перенести занятия в Запретный Лес. Но ему там стало совсем трудно — холодно слишком, сам знаешь, энергия...</p><p>— Мне не нравится твоя осведомленность, — подстать лесному зимнему холоду процедил старший брат. </p><p>Гарри беспомощно развел руки в сторону и вложил все силы в очаровательную улыбку, которая обычно действует на Тома словно заряд тока. И правда, тот мгновенно оттаял. </p><p>— Я же не глухой. Слышу, о чем он читает.</p><p>Мальчик не хотел обманывать старшего брата. Но уж слишком болезненные наказания тот придумывал. К тому же... Теперь волшебник действовал осторожно и сто раз думал, перед тем как проводить эксперимент. Больше Гарри не калечился. Если смогла мать, почему не может и он?</p><p>И подросток не собирался становиться темным волшебником. Просто это интересно. Просто это то, что у него получается. Гарри уверенно убеждал самого себя в том, что сможет прекратить когда душе угодно, что занимается магией крови лишь для компании с Седриком, который вот уже неделю ходит доведенный до ручки: парень даже признался, что хочет себя ножом порезать, лишь бы понять, о какой боли его друг говорит. Даже его вечная свита из девчонок начала обходить своего кумира стороной. Гарри на это все только улыбался.</p><p>— Если он хотя бы заикнется предложить тебе попробовать, — с угрозой в голосе начал Том. — Сразу иди ко мне. Я объясню полоумному на доступном для одноклеточных языке, что значат мои запреты.</p><p>— Что ты ему сказал?</p><p>— Ты — светлый, — нехотя признался слизеринец, словно он ненавидел то, что говорит. — Если он хочет разрывать свое тело от непривычной ему магии, Мерлина ради. А тебя втягивать запретил. Не волнуйся, против воли никто не сможет заставить тебя использовать силу, о которой ты не знаешь. Амулеты защитят тебя даже от ее малых частиц. На большее Диггори все равно не способен.</p><p>— Мама была светлой, — заметил мальчик с интересом.</p><p>— И едва не погибла в итоге при моем рождении. И экспериментировала на грани смерти, спасал ее лишь огромный магический резерв. Многие ее неудачные пробы заканчивались ужасающим откатом. Ты сильный, Гарри, — мягко закончил Том, заметив негодование на порозовевшем лице. — Но темная магия не станет доступна тебе никогда.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри с удовольствием играл с маленьким огоньком в пальцах, испытывая непередаваемое злорадство: Том, наконец, хоть в чем-то ошибся. Да здорово так ошибся, с размахом. Ведь мальчик не просто смог использовать магию крови, он делал это без особых для него последствий. Разве что предметы в его руках вдруг сами по себе нагревались от сильных эмоций. Да кто обратит на подобный пустяк внимания?</p><p>Теперь испробовать темные чары, проклятия, заклинания, другие руны и кровные ритуалы — Гарри посчитал дело уязвленной гордости и чести. Хотелось показать самоуверенному родственнику, что он тоже чего-то стоит. Что-то может не хуже величественной матери. Не хуже самого Тома.</p><p>Он не собирался становиться темным магом. Это всего лишь временное увлечение, способ занять себя и излечить неуверенность, ощущения слабости и никчемности по сравнению с остальной семьей. Гарри просто хотел хотя бы на некоторое время стать кем-то. А потом, когда баловаться с непонятной энергией надоест, можно и Тому о своих достижениях доложить. То-то братец удивится, что не все его убеждения безукоризненно верны. А пока... Седрик обещал принести на следующую встречу что-то посложнее энергии из Небытия. Гарри улыбался. Это не сделает его темным магом, ведь так?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Предвестники большой беды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри психовано ударил по стволу дерева кулаком, полностью выдохшись. У него абсолютно ничего не получалось. Новой книгой оказалось практическое пособие по проклятиям темной магии. Седрик успешно освоил уже шесть заклинаний, а у мальчика не вышло ни одного. Сколько бы не прикладывал сил, ярости, злобы, как бы ни старался — без толку.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — сочувственно пробормотал Диггори, едва справившись с одышкой. — Ты рунами деревья сжигаешь, а тут даже самое простенькое...</p><p>— Завались! Я справлюсь!</p><p>Легко сказать, сложнее сделать. Гарри тренировался ночами напролет почти две недели, но увы — проклятия ему совершенно не давались. С тем же успехом он мог разбрасывать искры палочкой. Диггори поначалу пытался уговорить бросить его безуспешные попытки совладать с проклятиями, но друг упрямо упорствовал на своем, доводя себя едва не до нервного срыва от поражений. В итоге сам сдался.  </p><p>— Каждому свое, — рассудительно говорил гриффиндорец, а Седрик глаза закатывал, но не напоминал, как долго Гарри терроризировал его из-за своих неудач. — Если мне так легко дается магия крови, подналягу именно на нее.</p><p>— Учти, что в реальном сражении от нее толку — чуть, — Диггори озабочено посмотрел на мальчика, пытаясь прикинуть, какой еще раздел темной магии ему может подойти. — Слишком долгий процесс изъятия энергии, а непрерывная концентрация... В стрессовой ситуации может не сработать и получишь откат. Ты берешь слишком много магии из Небытия, и этот откат будет жестким.</p><p>— Я знаю, ясно? Придумаю что-нибудь.</p><p>И действительно придумал. Вырезать на ладонях руны. Но приводить план в действие не стал — Том увидит и шкуру сдерет. Позже Гарри даже побелел от внезапно пришедшей мысли. Ведь он на полном серьезе собирался оставить себе шрамы на руках, говорящие о его причастности к магии крови, за что его ожидала неминуемая казнь. Оставить на всю жизнь. Оставить на всю жизнь шрамы волшебнику, который не собирался становиться темным магом.</p><p>Гарри даже бросил тренировки на несколько дней, пребывая в размышлениях, зачем ему это все, собственно, нужно. Себе доказал, что вполне способен творить темное волшебство, а дальше? Зачем он продолжает заниматься этим дальше?</p><p>Да потому что это интересно. Потому что мальчик еще никогда не ощущал у себя подобной мощи. Потому что он был как любимая мама, а это чем не веский довод не бросать все на полпути? И Гарри вернулся к Седрику и тренировкам. Хаффлпаффовец был на седьмом небе от счастья, ибо решил, что Гарри надоело его общество и он вернулся к Тому. Диггори был уверен, что жуткий старший брат занимался его наставничеством.</p><p>Староста Хаффлпаффа становился действительно сильным. Гарри с удивлением замечал его развитие: если раньше парень выдыхался после двух-трех несложных сглазов, то теперь удачно поддерживал непрерывный поток сложных чар, умудряясь уклоняться от слишком топорных и прямых, но очень мощных атак друга.</p><p>Сам Гарри блаженствовал в своей стихии. Найдя компромисс в виде неглубоких ранок на ладонях в виде рун, он ускорил призыв энергии, но все равно тратил некоторое время на добычу собственной крови — кожу так просто самому себе не прокусишь и не процарапаешь.</p><p>Он экспериментировал буквально во всем. Смешивал кровь с волшебными травами, направлял магию на котел с различными зельями (едва не лишился рук при этом), а когда попытался направить энергию через глаза, едва не ослеп. Седрик был в ужасе, а Гарри даже на землю свалился от смеха, утирая лившуюся из глаз кровь. Однажды даже руку в пламя камина сунул, думая, что огонь его магии ничем не отличается. Хорошо еще, что в угли пальцами не зарылся, но лица стоящих неподалеку однокурсников надо было видеть: "чокнутый!" Хорошо хоть удалось убедить, что в камин ценная вещь упала.</p><p>Однажды трещины сомнения вновь покрыли разум парня. Когда Диггори смог освоить свое первое смертельное проклятие и до хруста стиснул в объятиях друга, Гарри упер ему в лицо ладонь, пытаясь от себя отлепить. Злость была настолько сильной, что руки запылали — на щеке старосты остался приличный красный ожог в виде пятерни. Это напугало мальчика даже сильнее, чем Седрика. Ведь у Тома и его матери была такая способность, и она проявлялась безо всяких рун и крови. Стало быть?...</p><p>Гарри не хотел ни о чем думать. Ему просто нравилось быть сильным. Нравилось быть кем-то отличным от толпы студентов, прожигающих свои дни за написанием эссе и глупыми проделками. Хотелось быть причастным. <i>Хотелось быть сильным.</i></p><p>За всеми тренировками юноша и не заметил, что подпустил Диггори слишком близко к себе. И теперь его все чаще можно было заметить в компании ловца, а на его лице не было привычного раздражения и вселенской скорби, появлявшихся в его присутствии. Том медленно закипал, но не подавал виду — все же их странные отношения едва ли можно назвать близкой дружбой.</p><p>Гарри отчетливо признавал Седрика намного сильнее его самого, но странный парень отчего-то вел себя так, будто именно гриффиндорец всем заправлял. Это было настолько неуместно, что Гарри несколько раз попытался образумить друга. Но тот только отфыркивался, называя возражения мальчика глупостями. Седрик на полном серьезе заявил, что пойдет вслед за ним в самое пекло, если тот прикажет. "Позовет" — возражал Гарри. "Прикажет" — поправлял его Диггори. Бесило.</p><p> </p><p>Ближе к рождеству Лили написала несколько писем своим сыновьям, настойчиво призывая их в обязательном порядке провести праздник дома. Гарри только удивлялся — они всегда приезжали на зимних каникулах к родителям. По странным письмам мальчик понял, что происходит что-то неладное. По мрачному виду старшего брата Гарри пришел к выводам, что не ошибся.</p><p>Более того, незадолго до каникул он выловил родственника на подходе к Запретному Лесу, вырвав из рук напрягшегося и разозленного Диггори, и повел в сторону Гремучей Ивы.</p><p>— Ну и зачем?</p><p>— Решил кое-что. Раз уж ты стал терпимо относиться к темной магии и не сбегаешь в ужасе лишь при одном ее упоминании, — Том самодовольно усмехнулся, а Гарри спрятал кривую улыбку далеко в сознании. — Хочу ознакомить тебя со своей деятельностью. Я занимаюсь с группой студентов Хогвартса. Готовлю лучших из лучших для вступления в Кроведушцев. </p><p>— Прямо под носом у директора Дамблдора? — мальчик покачал головой, но ладони из захвата не выдернул, порадовавшись, что утром додумался залечить выцарапанные на руках руны. — Ладно, допустим. Но при чем здесь хижина дяди Ремуса?</p><p>— Мать расширила ее для нас. Теперь там вполне большое и удобное для тренировок помещение.</p><p>— Мама... Что происходит?</p><p>— Не знаю, — хмуро отозвался Том. Он ненавидел оставаться в неведении. — Она рассказывает не обо всей своей деятельности. Лили экспериментирует с чем-то. Либо что-то пошло не так, либо результат максимально близок к идеальному.</p><p>— При чем здесь мы?</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>Дальнейший путь парни провели в молчании. Обезвредили дракучее дерево, прошли по удивительно ухоженному тоннелю и попали внутрь Визжащей Хижины. Слизеринец оставлял за собой тяжелую вязку защитных чар, обеспечивая себя и остальных темных магов должной защитой. Гарри вновь мысленно скривился собственным выводам: он невольно уже относил себя к темным волшебникам.</p><p>Встретившие их старшекурсники выглядели... ошарашено. Они не ожидали увидеть рядом со своим предводителем младшего брата. Более того, светлого непросвещенного волшебника. Но возмущаться в открытую не стали — себе дороже.</p><p>Гарри вяло вслушивался в приветственную речь, отстраненно заметив, насколько театральным и устрашающим мог быть старший брат. Остальные слушали, затаив дыхание. Наверное, хорошо, что так говорил. Волшебники ему в рот заглядывали. А затем началось <i>Это</i>.</p><p>Таких дуэлей мальчик еще не видел. И теперь <s>тренировки</s> жалкие подергивания с Диггори казались ему неуместным плевком в лицо действительно сильных чародеев. Студенты сражались на измор, до крови, до потери сознания. Победителю — одобрительный кивок и разбор ошибок, проигравшему, который и без того сильно покалечился, — наказание. И всех это устраивало. Одно лишь Гарри радовало — маги не использовали магию крови. Том упомянул вскользь, что этот раздел колдовства им был недоступен. Это приободряло. </p><p>Гарри украдкой запоминал заклинания, чтобы пересказать их позже Диггори. Это могло быть ему полезным. Во время небольшой передышки, когда брат закончил разбор полетов и подошел к мальчику, он спросил:</p><p>— Почему ты Седрика не позвал? </p><p>— Ни за что, — наотрез отказался слизеринец, а его глаза заблестели от ярости при упоминании ненавистного старосты Хаффлпаффа. Он уже поперек горла стоял. — Не собираюсь тратить время и возиться с юнцами на своем последнем году обучения. Диггори — слабый, ни на что не годный мальчишка, заигравшийся в рыцаря. Он станет помехой для остальных в получении знаний и силы. А когда ему надоест играть в темного волшебника, сдаст всех, кого здесь запомнил, светлым и правительству. Тебя, может, и прикроет. Если решит навязаться, Гарри, я убью сразу, без предупреждения. Прикажи своей шавке держаться от меня подальше. </p><p>Гриффиндорец вздернул брови, но решил благоразумно промолчать. Да, Седрик слабее всех присутствующих здесь, но он быстро и упорно учится. Как и сам Гарри.</p><p>Тренироваться с магией крови стало в разы сложнее. Пришлось оставить на время вычерчивание ножом рун на коже — бадьян достаточно редкое зелье, а заживляющая мазь действовала далеко не сразу. Том теперь постоянно брал брата на свои собрания, довольный тем фактом, что Гарри не сторонится проявления жестокости темных заклинаний. Не зная, сколько мерзости и боли его мальчик представлял себе каждый раз при заимствовании энергии из Небытия.</p><p>Так же гриффиндорец внимательно вникал в тренировки старшекурсников, чтобы позже передать Диггори часть полученных знаний. Том был бы взбешен, узнав, что Седрик успешно с ними справляется. А Гарри осторожно применял магию крови на деревьях и земле, оставляя внушительные кратеры и сожженные дотла растения. Он углублялся все дальше в лес — с каждым разом парню удавалось вырвать все больше магии, и вредила она все сильнее, стало быть и спрятать свои дела становилось труднее. Испытывать ее на животных он даже не думал — живое невинное существо не только жалко, Гарри не хотел причинять им даже малый вред. Просто ясным умом понимал, что может легко испепелить и их.</p><p>В его магии не было никакой тонкости — тяжелая грубая сила, вот, что ему дарило Небытие. Хотя Диггори безумно этому радовался, напоминая, что работа в команде лишит их всех возможных минусов. Гарри слабо в это верилось: какой прок заучивать сложные вязки чар, если он мог разбомбить все пространство вокруг взрывом? И с другой стороны: есть ли смысл собирать в себе силу для атаки, если тебя могут вырубить одним взмахом палочки, будто играясь? </p><p> </p><p>Перед отправкой домой Гарри внезапно вызвал к себе декан Слизерина. Снейп был крайне угрюм и напряжен, и мальчик заметно разволновался, что его ждет наказание за самовольное изучение запретной магии. Но мужчина позвал его вовсе не за этим.</p><p>— Будьте осторожнее на каникулах, — будто нехотя, через силу сказал ему зельевар. Черные глаза искрились от явственной тревоги. Гарри от этого взгляда пробрало до самых пят. — Лили что-то задумала, что-то опасное. Я не могу сказать, что именно, это не моя тайна. Но она касается и тебя, и твоего брата. Что бы твоя мать не придумала, отговори. Не время. Просто отговори. <i>Тебя</i> она послушает.</p><p>— Почему я? Ваш студент — Том, и он тоже ее сын.</p><p>— Я в курсе его проблемы, — холодно возразил Северус, недовольный лишними вопросами. — Они одинаковы с Лили в этом плане. Они поражены темной магией, это влияет на разум. А ты — чист. Твоя мать полагает, что, оградив тебя от нее, сделает лишь лучше. Я же вижу большее. В тебе есть то, что не хватает им обоим, это нужно развивать и направлять. Но главное — главное в твоем разуме и намерениях. Пока что я никогда не ошибался.</p><p>Гарри напрягся, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. В смысле, "намерения"? </p><p>— Что вы задумали?</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь участвовать в ваших сомнительных планах, о которых не знаю, — упрямо возразил мальчик, но, увидев, что зельевар не собирается отвечать, свернул тему: — Вы не рассказали матери. Почему? Вы же были против моего нового увлечения.</p><p>— Потому что тогда бы запретила и она, и на этот раз ты бы послушался, а это в мои "сомнительные планы" не входит, — снизошел до язвительного ответа преподаватель. — Все. Выметайся.</p><p>— Но почему? Я не понимаю!</p><p>Не промолвив больше ни слова, Снейп грубо выставил его за дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nepenthe — часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Непенф (гpеч. nepenthe) — дpевнегpечеcкoе словo "nepenthe" oпределяетcя кaк лекapcтво oт печaли. Этo меcтo, человек или вещь, кoтopые мoгут пoмoчь забыть o вaшей бoли и cтpaдaнияx.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Встреча с семьей была радостной. Гарри сиял, словно галлеон, буквально повиснув у довольного воссоединением отца на шее. Мать смеялась, румяная и прекрасная, будто странного разговора с зельеваром и не существовало. Правда, искренняя улыбка адресовалась только Гарри — Тому она лишь сдержанно кивнула, да и то: отец рядом был. На это слизеринец ответил кривой фальшивой улыбкой.</p>
<p>Гарри сидел за семейным ужином и улыбался во весь рот, разглядывая родителей и брата. Они вели непринужденную беседу о новых зельях, что недавно открыла Лили, о забавных случаях с работы отца, об успеваемости в школе. Том говорил вежливо и даже довольно увлеченно, будто в самом деле этот разговор ему нравился. Мать смеялась и расспрашивала его о друзьях, а он радостно делился их успехами. Гриффиндорец почувствовал, что искренняя улыбка готова вот-вот надломиться и пропасть с его губ, поэтому поспешно уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, набирая в рот как можно больше лазаньи, чтобы его не втянули в разговор. Вся эта прекрасная картина семейного уюта, все эти шутки и веселье, как же это шатко и лживо. Было жалко отца. Хотелось ничего не знать.</p>
<p>Мать не выглядела так, будто у нее неприятности. Совершенно. Беззаботная, ласковая, нежная. Она лучилась добром и светом, неудивительно, что Джеймс без ума от нее.</p>
<p>— Гарри, милый, все в порядке? — спросила мать уже поздно вечером, заходя в спальню к младшему сыну. Она присела на его кровать, наблюдая, как тот разбирает чемодан. — Ничего не... Случилось?</p>
<p>— Нет, — Гарри оторвался от своего занятия и сел рядом, приобняв маму. — А ты? Как твои дела? На самом деле.</p>
<p>Лили, с секунду помолчав, взмахом палочки заперла дверь и оградила их от прослушки.</p>
<p>— Есть кое-что, — мальчик после ее фразы напрягся. — Скоро должно произойти кое-что важное для меня и для вас. Очень важное. Я, наконец, добилась своего.</p>
<p>— О чем ты?</p>
<p>— Не могу сказать, малыш, — она ласково потрепала его по непослушным волосам. — Но это решит все наши проблемы разом. Навсегда. Когда все будет готово, мы покинем это место.</p>
<p>— А отец...</p>
<p>— Он никогда не смирится с моим решением. Все это время Джеймс закрывал глаза, что я умею пользоваться темной магией. Но он не знает, насколько хорошо. Муж считает, что дальше легких темных ядов я не заходила.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы мы бросали папу. Он очень любит нас. И я его очень люблю.</p>
<p>Лили обреченно вздохнула и знакомым жестом потерла виски. Гарри невольно сравнил ее поведение со своим — во время неприятных разговоров голова тоже начинала болеть.</p>
<p>— Дорогой, мы не бросаем его. Просто Джеймсу потребуется некоторое... время. И нам потребуется время. Ты все поймешь, — она вновь подняла на сына потеплевшие зеленые глаза. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я все улажу. Не забивай голову, ничего страшного не случится, обещаю. </p>
<p>И вышла из комнаты, разрушив чары. Гарри некоторое время оставался сидеть на кровати, глядя на открытый дверной проем. Он так и не предупредил ее о словах Снейпа. Матери он доверял больше, чем подозрительному зельевару со всеми его планами и решениями. Он так и не рассказал ей о магии крови.</p>
<p>Гарри угрюмо смотрел, как ледяные капли скользят по кафельной плитке ванной комнаты, не замечая холодного потока, морозящего тело. Мать собирается совершить нечто очень темное, что не сможет скрыть от мужа. А значит, магия будет просто чудовищной — ведь до этих самых пор женщине удавалось скрывать свое положение среди темных магов. Значит, последствия ее плана могут быть катастрофическими. И что делать? Как убедить маму в обратном, если Гарри даже не знает, что она задумала сделать? И почему хочет втянуть в это своих детей?</p>
<p>Гарри не сомневался в ней и в ее заботе. Он знал, что она ни за что не навредит своим детям, которых та больше жизни любит. С другой стороны — она говорила и о нем, о Гарри. Мать не хотела, чтобы он сам был замешан в темной магии, стал темным волшебником. Но все равно младший сын будет звеном в ее плане. В каком плане?</p>
<p>Мальчик задумчиво нарисовал невидимую руну на стене, наблюдая, как вода ее постепенно смывает, не оставляя ничего за собой. Гарри нутром почувствовал чужое присутствие и устало вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Том, ты спятил? Отец дома.</p>
<p>Родственник пожал плечами и неслышно прикрыл дверь, повернув замок. Затем сел прямо на пол, упершись спиной в стену возле двери. Он был мрачен. Гарри сел на корточки, положив руки и голову на бортик ванной, пристально считывая эмоции старшего брата. </p>
<p>— Устал?</p>
<p>Он не глядя кивнул, погруженный в свои мысли. Гриффиндорец не мешал ему, понимая, теперь точно понимая, насколько Тому было нелегко. Мальчик скользнул взглядом по двери, к потолку и обратно к брату.</p>
<p>— Я тоже. Эй, — Гарри улыбнулся и вскинул руку, окатив парня брызгами. — Совсем скоро ты закончишь Хогвартс и станешь абсолютно свободным, разве не здорово?</p>
<p>Брат вздрогнул, а глаза расширились, и он тревожно посмотрел на мальчика. Встал, нахмурившись, и приблизился к ванне, отдернув полупрозрачную шторку. Протянул руку и подставил ее под струи воды из прикрепленного к стене душа.</p>
<p>— Ты чего?</p>
<p>— Она ледяная, — мрачно ответил Том и добавил. — Вода. Ты уже пару часов стоишь под ледяным душем. </p>
<p>— Да? — Гарри повел плечами. Он не чувствовал дискомфорта, мысли были заняты совершенно другим.</p>
<p>Мальчик не заметил, как глаза старшего брата потемнели от острого подозрения, а верхняя губа приподнялась в оскале. Потому что он сам принимал только холодный душ.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать, любимый? — если бы Гарри не витал среди разрозненных воспоминаний и тяжелых дум, может, и заметил бы уже явственную угрозу. Но он был далеко.</p>
<p>— Хочу. Я хочу поговорить о маме, — задумчиво протянул тот и передал ему предостережения Снейпа вместе со своими мрачными догадками, рассказал и о странном разговоре матери в своей комнате. Конечно, исключив из рассказа собственную причастность к темной магии.</p>
<p>Том был встревожен вмешательством Снейпа. Встревожен, что правая рука главы Кроведушцев обратился непосредственно к Гарри в обход своей хозяйки. Зельевар явно затевал нечто недоброе, включающее в себя участие мальчика. Лили затевала нечто не менее серьезное, и даже в ее планах был замешан младший сын. Все мысли о подозрительном поведении Гарри просто выпали из реальности. Том медленно сел на бортик ванной, потеснив занавеску, и не замечая, как одежда начала намокать.</p>
<p>— Ты правильно сделал, что рассказал мне, — одобрил его доверие слизеринец и опустил ладонь на мокрые черные волосы, слегка их потрепав. Гарри невольно подставился под ласковые движения пальцев. — Мы будем осторожными. Снейп верен своей Госпоже, но мы — дети Джеймса, его он ненавидит больше всего на свете. И если ублюдок решит что-либо выкинуть в твою сторону, он пожалеет об этом. Даже не знаю, кто доберется до него первым, я или мать.</p>
<p>— Он мог причинить мне вред в любое время, тут что-то другое, — гриффиндорец подобрался ближе и оперся головой о теплое бедро собеседника. — И он назвал вас с мамой одинаковыми, но не меня. Зачем ему светлый волшебник? Зачем я вашей организации?</p>
<p>— Они тебя не получат, — суровым злым тоном оповестил его брат, сжав худое плечо мальчика. — Никогда. Мы сотрем их в порошок. </p>
<p>— Хватит преувеличивать, гребаная птица-мать, — прохладно возмутился Гарри, покосившись на взбешенного родственника. — Вряд ли им есть выгода вредить сыну своего предводителя. Не думаю, что ваши Кроведушцы хотят навредить. Нет, Том, просто задумайся. <i>Тут что-то другое.</i> — Повторил он свои недавние слова и ванна погрузилась в тишину.</p>
<p>— Хочу поцеловать тебя.</p>
<p>Гарри внезапно рассмеялся, разрядив атмосферу, и даже на поджатых в злобе губах Тома появилась слабая улыбка.</p>
<p>— Если не знать значения произнесенных тобой слов, ощущение, будто ты меня убить собрался.</p>
<p>Слизеринец не ответил, лишь встал и шагнул в ванную, мгновенно намокнув. Гарри тоже встал на ноги и покачал головой: полностью вымокший брат с прилипшими к голове прядями выглядел совершенно не устрашающе, несмотря на абсолютно черные глаза с тяжелым взглядом. Нужно будет сказать ему не сражаться во время дождя. Гриффиндорец не оценил опасности и зря: он даже не успел уловить момент, когда оказался прижатыми лопатками к стене. Странно, но страха больше не было. Может, нелегкие мысли и предчувствия вытеснили привычное отчуждение от этих отношений, может, просто усталость. Но когда Том потянулся к нему, накрывая ледяные губы такими же ледяными губами, мальчик просто прикрыл глаза и расслабился.</p>
<p>Слизеринец одобрительно погладил его по щеке и провел языком от приоткрытых губ до подбородка, затем перешел на шею, где нашел ртом бьющуюся жилку, припав к ней жадным поцелуем, будто готовый вобрать в себя его жизнь. Гарри откинул голову, столкнувшись с холодным кафелем затылком и испустил судорожный вздох. Несмотря на ледяные струи воды, тело пылало будто в горячке. Он скользнул пальцами по широким плечам, натыкаясь на мокрую ткань рубашки, сжимая ее.</p>
<p>Том на мгновение оторвался от шеи и принялся расстегивать пуговицы, не переставая покрывать легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями порозовевшее лицо. Наконец, покончив с пуговками, он попытался стянуть с себя рубашку, но это было не так-то просто: мокрая вещь будто магнит липла к коже, не желая сниматься. Гарри рассмеялся, когда Том взбешенно прорычал грязное ругательство в адрес рубашки и оставил ее в покое.</p>
<p>Он накрыл рукой привставший член, погладив его пальцами, чем вызвал слабый стон младшего брата. Тот кусал губы и жмурился, а щеки разрумянились еще сильнее. Том щелкнул его по носу, с неким сожалением отметив, что Гарри сменил выражение удовольствия на своем лице на удивление. Слизеринец ухмыльнулся и облизал его губы, перед тем, как сказать:</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты на моем месте представлял кого-то другого.</p>
<p>— Я не!... — Гарри поспешно захлопнул рот, отчаянно покраснев. Проговориться так быстро в хитро расставленную ловушку — в этом весь он. — Черт бы тебя побрал...</p>
<p>Том мягко рассмеялся и внезапно совершенно неромантично прижал его тело к себе, сжимая в крепких объятиях. Младший брат неловко обхватил его талию руками в ответ, не зная, что старшему вдруг в голову ударило. Обычно сам Гарри его так обнимал.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал ему на ухо Том и отпрянул немного в сторону, чтобы выдохнуть ему в лицо: — Люблю.</p>
<p>Мальчик, бордовый до самых кончиков ушей, просто прильнул обратно, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди загнанной в крепкие сети птицей. Он сам себя этой птицей сейчас ощущал. </p>
<p>— Так не честно, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Нельзя быть таким открытым и прямолинейным, когда я совсем не готов. </p>
<p>— Тогда в чем смысл? — Том провел рукой по его спине и сжал пальцами одну ягодицу. Затем опять зашептал на ухо: — Если тебе так неловко от нежностей, могу между поцелуями рассказывать подробности моих убийств. Когда мои жертвы захлебываются кровью в предсмертной агонии...</p>
<p>И получил довольно-таки крепкий укус за ключицу. Слизеринец не сдержал смешка и вновь накрыл чужие губы своими, чувственно их вылизывая и даря несильные покусывания — отчего-то хотелось нежностей. Снова припал к тонкой шее, оставляя цепочку ярких алых засосов, что к утру расцветут бордово-фиолетовыми синяками. Том вдруг посмотрел в глаза брата совершенно распутным взглядом и хитро улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Собираюсь попробовать тебя всего.</p>
<p>И мягкими поцелуями спустился к животу, немного оттолкнув мальчика в сторону: в ванне не особо много места для маневров. Гарри с ошарашенным выражением лица увидел, как его брат встал перед ним на колени. Коленопреклонный старший брат — самое дикое, что видел мальчик в своей жизни. А повидал он, спасибо тому самому брату, довольно многое.</p>
<p>— Ты же не собираешься...</p>
<p>Том, не сводя с него черных глаз, обхватил член пальцами и приблизил к нему лицо, заставляя гриффиндорца вновь покрыться пятнами ужасного смущения. Слизеринец коснулся губами горячего ствола в мягком поцелуе, а затем медленно провел языком от основания до самой головки, слизывая выступившую капельку смазки, и растянул губы в такой же распутной улыбке:</p>
<p>— Весьма собираюсь.</p>
<p>Гарри сжал рот обеими руками, когда брат мягко втянул в рот головку его члена, легко посасывая и облизывая ее языком. Ощущения — катастрофические. Воздуха не хватало и будь мальчик хоть немного в адекватном состоянии, даже порадовался его отсутствию, иначе стонал бы на весь дом. Том крепко сжал губы и впустил член глубже, увеличив давление воздуха во рту, и Гарри едва на колени не ухнул, вовремя схватившись за перекладину рукой. Слизеринец сделал несколько движений головой, с силой втягивая в себя член и притянул брата к себе за ягодицы, погрузив его себе в рот до основания.</p>
<p>— <i>Том!</i>... — громко застонал Гарри, ощущая жаркую тесноту чужого рта, ярко контрастирующую с ледяными каплями, бьющими в спину.</p>
<p>Слизеринец вновь распахнул глаза и не отводил их от глаз мальчика, быстрыми движениями головы вбирая в рот чужой пенис. Том едва не мурлыкал при виде выражения лица сверху, в котором от здравого рассудка не отражалось ничего: мутные глаза с поволокой иступленного удовольствия, приоткрытый рот, из которого доносились стоны и шумное прерывистое дыхание, отчаянно краснеющие щеки. </p>
<p>С пошлым звуком медленно выпустив истекающий смазкой член изо рта, Том вновь улыбнулся невероятно пухлыми и красными губами, огладил руками бедра и закончил движения пальцев на поджавшихся ягодицах.</p>
<p>— Растяни себя, малыш, — хриплым от желания голосом попросил он, прижавшись лицом к члену и глядя на брата снизу-вверх. — Давай, сделай это для меня, сам.</p>
<p>Гарри тяжело сглотнул, подавляя еще один сильный стон: картина перед его взором приближала его к развязке даже быстрее чужих губ и языка. Том потерся щекой и носом о ствол подрагивающего члена, словно кот, все еще не сводя диковатых глаз с его лица.</p>
<p>— Ну же, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это сам, — старший брат мягко обхватил пальцами запястье его руки и завел ее ему за спину, ласково попросив: — Давай, вставь в себя пальчики.</p>
<p>Гарри поджал губы и плотно закрыл глаза от смущения, когда прижал свои пальцы к анусу. Он протолкнул внутрь один и судорожно втянул носом воздух, когда чужой рот вновь опустился на его член, приняв в себя до основания. Из-за своего состояния Гарри едва ли мог себя нормально растянуть и подготовить и лишь проникал пальцем в свое отверстие, не в силах отказать и остановиться — он этого и не хотел.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец замычал что-то неразборчивое, когда в его анус проникло сразу два пальца старшего брата, потеснив его собственный, растягивая тугие стеночки и привнося в предоргазменное удовольствие еще больше наслаждения: найдя бугорок простаты, Том несильно на него надавил, посылая по чужому телу крупную дрожь. Гарри, не прекращая трястись, бурно кончил ему в рот, прикусив губу до крови, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу крик. Старший брат проглотил сперму одним глотком и поднялся с колен, тут же припав к покатившейся по подбородку капельке крови.</p>
<p>— В спальню, — грубовато приказал он гриффиндорцу и внезапно подхватил его на руки. Тот отчаянно на них забарахтался. — Да ты чего? Не дергайся!</p>
<p>— Спятил?! Что за ребячество? — от оргазма еще потряхивало, а голос дрожал, поэтому выразить свое возмущение в полной мере у Гарри не получилось: — Я тебе не малолетка и не девчонка! Опусти меня на пол!</p>
<p>— Не хочу. Так быстрее. Ты, после того, как кончишь, едва на ногах держишься. Заткнись, — с легкой угрозой он прервал открывшего было рот брата.</p>
<p>Том сделал вид, что разжимает руки и Гарри испуганно вцепился ему в плечи. Фыркнув, темный волшебник поудобнее перехватил совершенно не легкое тело и направился к себе в комнату, не опасаясь встречи с родителями — те давно спали.</p>
<p>Грубовато кинув парня на кровать, он движением палочки высушил на себе одежду и принялся ее с себя поспешно снимать — собственный член требовал немедленной разрядки. Гарри вдруг будто очнулся:</p>
<p>— Это что, твоя комната? Но...</p>
<p>— Хочу трахнуть тебя на своей кровати, — вкрадчиво пообещал ему Том, отшвырнув в сторону трусы.</p>
<p>Затем быстро оказался сверху, нависнув над желанным телом и окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Гарри внезапно обнял его за шею и притянул к себе вплотную, впившись в его губы и проникая внутрь языком. Вкус собственной спермы чувствовался странно, но не отвращал. Том простонал нечто одобрительное, сжав пальцами простынь по обеим сторонам от лица мальчика. </p>
<p>— Давай, — прошептал Гарри, несмело коснувшись его члена рукой и проведя по всей длине пару раз. — Давай, Том.</p>
<p>Он вновь застонал, подавшись бедрами вперед и задевая головкой плоский живот. Слизеринец уже действительно был на грани, поэтому растрачиваться на долгие прелюдии не стал: развел длинные ноги брата в стороны и приподнял его бедра, притягивая ближе. Том приставил к анусу ноющий член и несильно толкнулся внутрь, на несколько секунд прикрыв от всепоглощающего удовольствия глаза. Гарри судорожно втянул в себя воздух, когда вместо боли ощутил расползающиеся от паха волны удовольствия от чувства заполненности и давления. И громко застонал имя брата, выгнувшись дугой, когда тот вторым толчком вошел до основания, шлепнув бедрами по ягодицам.</p>
<p>— Ты такой развратный, — прошептал старший волшебник, начиная медленно двигаться, смакуя острое наслаждение от узости и жара тела младшего брата, что сейчас мечется под ним и выстанывает родное имя. — Так тащишься от ощущения моего члена внутри себя? Тебе нравится, когда тебя на него натягивают прямо над родительской спальней? Знаешь, если ты не будешь вести себя потише, родители услышат, как тебя имеют. А ты, похоже, вовсе и не против этого.</p>
<p>Гарри тут же сжал зубы, ибо остановить вырывавшиеся из груди звуки просто был не в состоянии. Член вновь напряжен и требовал к себе прикосновений, и мальчик обхватил его ладонью, успев сделать несколько скользящих движений, перед тем как его руку оттолкнули прочь.</p>
<p>— Нет, малыш. Ты кончишь, не прикасаясь к себе, только от моего члена, — Том вернул свою руку под таз и ускорился, ударяя бедрами о чужие бедра, оставляя на коже полумесяцы от впившихся в нее ногтей. — Удивительно, ты так меня хочешь.</p>
<p>Слизеринец опустился на него всем телом, чтобы дотянуться до чужой груди и лизнуть капельку пота, в нетерпении возжелав почувствовать вкус Гарри у себя во рту. Тот вцепился пальцами в его плечи, а ноги обвили его за талию, прижав к себе плотнее и мешая двигаться как хотелось. Однако подобная отзывчивость и желание нравились так же сильно. Но долго выдерживать размеренный медленный темп было выше его сил. Поэтому выйдя из тела, Том перевернул братца, заставив того встать на четвереньки. Поцеловав в выступающий позвонок у основания шеи, он резко вошел внутрь, пошло шлепнув яйцами по ягодицам. И сорвался на рваный быстрый темп, удерживая бедра подростка на месте — его от сильных толчков подбрасывало вверх по кровати. Гарри стонал все громче, запрокинув назад голову и широко распахнув рот, который Том все-таки накрыл ладонью, заглушая вырывавшиеся из него звуки. Младший брат продолжал глухо кричать в чужую руку, уже не сдерживая себя, иногда покусывая чужие пальцы, доводя тем самым второго волшебника до края. Движение крупного члена внутри доводило до исступления, он даже человеком себя в тот момент не чувствовал.</p>
<p>— Неужели настолько нравится быть оттраханым родным братиком, Гарри? — жарко зашептал ему на ухо Том и втолкнул во влажный стонущий рот два пальца до костяшек. — Мой греховный младший брат. </p>
<p>Тот вздрогнул и вскрикнул особенно громко, забрызгав своим семенем чужую смятую простынь. Том удовлетворенно улыбнулся и отклонился назад, вновь обхватив руками бедра и не сбавляя резкого ритма.</p>
<p>— Том, ты не...</p>
<p>— Я выносливее тебя и нескольких минут мне мало, — он перевернул расслабленное тело на бок и пристроился поудобнее, подхватив одну ногу под коленом. — Черт, хочу опять тебя придушить.</p>
<p>Том обхватил пальцами его горло и несильно сжал, впрочем, не перекрывая доступ кислороду. Гарри покусывал нижнюю губу, ощущая затухавшие волны удовольствия от бьющего внутри него члена, позволяя брату делать с своим телом все, что тот захочет. </p>
<p>— Знаешь, если сюда прямо сейчас зайдет отец, я просто сожгу его и продолжу тебя трахать. А если попытаешься остановить меня, то я тебя изнасилую.</p>
<p>Том двигался в едином размашистом темпе еще некоторое время, перед тем как глухо зарычать и ускориться, проникая в тело уже болезненными насильственными толчками. И уже спустя секунд десять громко простонал имя младшего брата, заполняя его нутро своей спермой. Толкнувшись по инерции в него еще пару раз, замер, опустив чужую ногу и погладив подрагивающий живот.</p>
<p>— Как ты?</p>
<p>— Вытащи его, — поморщился мальчик от легкого раздражения в анусе и перевернулся на спину.</p>
<p>Том послушно отстранил бедра и выскользнул из покрасневшей от ударов кожи о кожу задницы, и уселся на постель, выглядя при этом настолько довольным и сытым, что Гарри фыркнул. </p>
<p>— Ты так любишь болтать во время секса, — поддел он брата, мстя за постыдные слова, от которых уши в трубочку сворачивались. — Просто рот не закрывается.</p>
<p>Слизеринец в ответ на дерзость проник в ахнувшего от боли мальчика сразу четырьмя пальцами и развел их в стороны, с удовольствием наблюдая, как наружу вытекает его сперма. Гарри обиженно поморщился и отполз от неприятного прикосновения к подушкам. Том самодовольно улыбнулся и очистил тела и кровать от начинавшего остывать семени. Затем подтянулся к изголовью и улегся рядом, беспрекословно утянув вяло сопротивлявшегося родственника к груди.</p>
<p>Они полежали в тишине, слушая успокаивающееся сердцебиение друг друга, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом, постепенно остужавшим их тела. Гарри ловко подцепил ногой тонкое одеяло и накрыл их обоих, развернулся лицом к чужой груди и уткнулся в нее, с наслаждением вдыхая родной запах Тома.</p>
<p>— И когда это все началось? — пробормотал мальчик, а кожа темного волшебника покрылась от чужого дыхания мурашками. — Когда у тебя такие желания появились?...</p>
<p>Гарри явно не требовал ответа, задавая вопросы в пустоту, но Том, все же, произнес:</p>
<p>— Наверное, когда ты впервые поцеловался с той девчонкой и рассказал об этом родителям.</p>
<p>— Чего? Мне тринадцать было.</p>
<p>— Я не хотел тебя трахнуть, — фыркнул Том. — Я даже целоваться не любил, о чем ты вообще? Зато впервые в жизни задумался, что однажды ты покинешь родной дом и меня. Создашь собственный с какой-нибудь глупой разукрашенной шлюхой и мерзкими орущими личинками с <i>моей</i> фамилией.</p>
<p>— Господи, я тогда и думать не думал о свадьбе. У меня на хвосте сидел психованный брат, который затаскивал меня в лес смотреть на убиваемых им животных. Я просто в ужасе был. А потом Миртл в том же лесу закапывал. Какие уж тут отношения?<br/>
— Дети взрослеют, повзрослели и мы, — Том пожал плечами. — Чем больше я об этом думал, тем яснее осознавал, что не могу позволить твоему сердцу полюбить кого-то, кроме меня. И довольно долгое время на меня будто тонну камней взвалили — когда осознал, что желаю отношений с тобой. Не братских, не родственных. А таких, как у супругов. Чтобы навсегда. Чтобы ты смотрел на меня так, как смотрят друг на друга идиотские слюнявые парочки.</p>
<p>— Как романтично, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Мог бы валентинки присылать, птица-мать.</p>
<p>Том внезапно нахмурился.</p>
<p>— "Птица-мать"? Что еще за выражение?</p>
<p>— О, оно тебе больше всего подходит, — младший брат смеялся уже в открытую, за что получил тычок в бок. — Ладно, ладно, не злись. Что дальше-то было?</p>
<p>— Да ничего не было. Просто пришло осознание, что моя любовь к тебе отличается от родственной. А однажды представил нас в одной постели. И это... Вызвало определенную реакцию тела. Только представь, как я себя первое время чувствовал, дроча на собственного брата?</p>
<p>— Вау, у тебя был стыд? — не удержался Гарри, и его тут же больно укусили за мгновенно покрасневшее ухо. — Ай!</p>
<p>— Спи уже.</p>
<p>Том поцеловал укушенное место и сполз ниже, укладывая голову на подушку. Младший волшебник еще немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и тоже затих. А потом сильно затрясся от смеха.</p>
<p>— Да чего еще?!</p>
<p>— Только не заклюй меня ночью до смерти, птица-мать! АЙ!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Nepenthe — часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Непенф (гpеч. nepenthe) — дpевнегpечеcкoе словo "nepenthe" oпределяетcя кaк лекapcтво oт печaли. Этo меcтo, человек или вещь, кoтopые мoгут пoмoчь забыть o вaшей бoли и cтpaдaнияx.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри очнулся от пристального сурового взгляда. Нашарив возле подушки свои очки и неловко нацепив их на нос, он буквально побелел от ужаса: над ними возвышалась мрачным изваянием мать.</p>
<p>Толкнув брата в плечо и скинув с себя его руку, Гарри нервно натянул одеяло до подбородка, лишенный дара речи для внятного оправдания. Но Лили оно и не требовалось — она уже знала, что произошло в этой комнате. Том не выглядел испуганным или разозленным, парень излучал болезненное безразличие.</p>
<p>— И как это понимать? — ледяным тоном нарушила звенящую тишину женщина. — Мне отрезать вам члены, чтобы вы не занимались этой мерзостью прямо в родительском доме? Если вы остались без наказания в тот раз, это не значит, что я одобрила или разрешила ваши отвратительные отношения.</p>
<p>Гарри потупил взгляд и с силой переборол острое желание накрыться одеялом с головой. Стыд и страх были оглушающими.</p>
<p>— Более того, не наложи я заглушающее заклинание, об этом узнал бы и отец, — дрожащим от ярости голосом продолжила говорить мать. — Теперь <b>Ты</b>. Если посмеешь прикоснуться к нему еще хоть раз — я вырву твои руки. Гарри, выметайся из его спальни. И возьми это.</p>
<p>Лили кинула поверх одеяла маленький пузырек с бадьяном, намекая на засосы по всей шее. И злобно зашипела, когда Гарри и не подумал встать с кровати. Спас ситуацию старший брат:</p>
<p>— Мы не одеты.</p>
<p>Рука женщины дернулась к бедру, где была прикреплена волшебная палочка, но колдунья сдержалась. </p>
<p>— Три минуты. Иначе — пожалеете, — и вышла прочь, громко хлопнув дверью.</p>
<p>— Господи, — простонал Гарри, повернув голову и спрятав лицо в подушку. Ему давненько не было так плохо. — Это все ты! Всегда же накладывал кучу чар на комнату, что с тобой не так в этот раз?!</p>
<p>— В конце концов, мать должна нас принять, а эти столкновения будут неизбежны.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу! Мама вообще не должна была узнать! Мерлин, я никогда не отмоюсь от этого позора в ее глазах.</p>
<p>— Позора? — Том рывком развернул мальчика к себе лицом, а в глазах было даже больше угрозы, нежели в материнских. — Ты уверен, что это именно то слово, которое хотел мне сказать?</p>
<p>— Том, братья не спят друг с другом, — Гарри сощурился и скривился. — И не... Нет, даже не думай.</p>
<p>Но слизеринец уже накрыл его губы своими, жадно сцеловывая протесты. </p>
<p>— Две минуты! — раздался раздраженный голос из-за двери, и мальчик резко отпихнул от себя брата, срываясь с постели.</p>
<p>— Зелье не забудь, — хмыкнул Том, наблюдая как младший брат скачет на одной ноге, натягивая его собственные брюки.</p>
<p>Гарри запутался в длинных штанинах и чуть не свалился на пол, выругавшись. Рубашку же просто накинул сверху, не тратя время на застегивание многочисленных пуговиц. Затем быстро откупорил скляночку и неловкими движениями пальцев растер зелье на шее перед небольшим зеркалом. Засосы через пару секунд исчезли полностью. Гарри пару раз хлопнул себя по щекам, приходя в чувство и стирая с лица странное выражение, чем вызвал смешок с кровати.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — угрюмо предупредил его гриффиндорец и вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>Матери уже не было, и парень облегченно вздохнул. Теперь осталось лишь добраться до комнаты и переодеться в свою одежду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>К вечеру напряжение между матерью и сыновьями возросло настолько, что Гарри едва не поседел от шалящих нервов. И как итог — прожег руками дыру на подоконнике своей комнаты, куда мальчик сбежал после особо острого взгляда так похожих на него глаз. А к ночи его едва не застали при попытке бегства. Гарри трусливо скрылся в садовом сарае, с трудом борясь с желанием подхватить стоявшую перед ним старую метлу и улететь прочь из дома. Его жалкие раздумья сбежать от проблем прервал старший брат, легко обнаружив свою пропажу в ветхом сарае. Он неслышно подошел со спины и тоже взглянул на метлу у кучи хлама.</p>
<p>— Мать ее так и не уничтожила, — тихо произнес парень, заставив младшего брата вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Навевает воспоминания, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Пытаюсь забыть, — пробормотал Гарри, окинув средство передвижения уже более внимательным взглядом. — Это не самые приятные воспоминания.</p>
<p>И правда. Это она. Та самая метла. Кажется, даже сейчас на потемневшем от времени древке можно было различить следы подпалин и крови. Том же разглядывал метлу почти любовно.</p>
<p>— После того события ты, наконец, поверил, что я не хочу убить тебя. Бояться, правда, не перестал. Но и это было вопросом времени.</p>
<p>— Я и сейчас тебя боюсь.</p>
<p>— Ошибаешься, любимый. Ты боишься моих поступков, но не меня самого. Больше нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i><br/>Когда умер дедушка, для юного Гарри все встало на свои места. Почему мертвые не встают, почему мертвых нельзя вылечить, почему мертвый — это навсегда. Мальчик любил шумного и веселого отца Джеймса, но под конец жизни старик безумно мучился, и это ранило маленькое сердечко. Теперь не было ничего забавного в "лечении" мелких животных. Потому что они не болели, их калечил и убивал старший брат. Они кричали от боли, как дедушка. Они смотрели обезумевшими глазками в желании жить, как дедушка. Они умирали и больше не просыпались, как дедушка.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри был так сильно смущен своим открытием, что не мог сразу поверить ему. Не мог поверить, что Том, его любимый старший брат, мог намеренно делать с живыми существами то, что произошло с дедушкой. И Гарри обратился к отцу.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Умирать — это плохо? — необычайно серьезно спросил маленький мальчик у молодого аврора.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Сынок, в смерти нет ничего плохого. Это естественный процесс, каждый из нас когда-нибудь умрет, — осторожно подбирал слова Джеймс. — Для тех, кто умер, смерть уже не страшна. Но она страшна его близким. Так что — да. В некоторой степени это плохо.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А делать кого-то мертвым специально — плохо?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Мужчина удивленно распахнул глаза, не зная, где мог проболтаться и ляпнуть о специфике своей работы. Лили ему голову свернет.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Малыш, нет ничего худшего в мире, чем убить живое невинное существо. Заставить другого страдать — невыносимая для него и его близких пытка, это не просто плохо, — волшебник внезапно решил, что если правильно настроит сына, тот даже пойдет по его стопам. — За такое не менее жестоко наказывают. Этим я и занимаюсь — ловлю преступников и убийц. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Заметив озадаченное выражение на маленькой мордашке, Джеймс постарался выразиться точнее:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Тот, кто причинил боль человеку или убил его — плохой человек. Убил, значит сделал мертвым. И он не остановится в этом, будет мучить и делать других... "мертвыми" всегда. Таких не исправит ничего, только жестокое наказание.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Значить, если запереть его дома, все прекратится?... — Гарри неверяще покосился на дверь в зал. — Значит, если наказать того, кто делает других мертвыми, он перестанет?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Нет, дорогой, тюрьма... — он вновь заметил недоумение и исправился. — Такой человек не перестанет творить ужасные вещи, если его запереть дома даже на много-много лет.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А они могут сделать мертвым родственника? Маму? Папу? Б-брата?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Джеймс был настолько поглощен мыслями о своем будущем подопечном в стенах аврората, что не обратил никакого внимания на странности некоторых вопросов. Он и не думал включать дотошного полицейского в стенах родного дома. Какая глупость! Просто сынишка напуган его историями о преступниках, которые мог подслушать. А после смерти дедушки озадачился странным состоянием его тела.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Они могут сделать мертвым любого.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри спал в родительской спальне все оставшиеся дни. Отец и мать не были против в силу возраста их ребенка, но лишь Лили осознавала, что с ним происходило. Женщина прекрасно видела, что Гарри белел от ужаса при виде брата, не мог оставаться с ним наедине даже на несколько минут, начиная громко реветь. Поэтому старалась оградить сына от психологической травмы, по возможности находясь рядом. Но это получалось далеко не всегда.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри, занятый поиском своего альбома, не сразу заметил, что в своей комнате он больше не один. А обернувшись, увидев мрачную тень старшего брата у двери, покрылся холодным потом и задрожал. Он не мог вымолвить ни единого слова. Том выглядел странно пришибленным и худым, но выражать агрессию не спешил. Но Гарри не обманывался. Убийцы убивают всех.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Пошли поиграем, — глухо и тихо произнес, наконец, мальчик.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри отчаянно замотал головой и попятился назад, выставив перед собой папку с чистыми листами, будто пытаясь ею отгородить себя от присутствия брата. Том болезненно скривился и шагнул вперед, не понимая, что сделал не так. А младший волшебник внезапно закричал:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— МАМА!!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Что ты...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— МАМА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!! МАМА!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Растерянного Тома оттолкнули в сторону, и в комнату ворвалась встревоженная криком ребенка Лили. Тут же подбежала к Гарри и обеспокоенно ощупала того на наличие повреждений. Но нет, он был лишь страшно перепуган и горько заплакал при виде матери. Женщина вопросительно посмотрела в сторону своего первенца, пытаясь понять, что стряслось, но у Тома не было на лице абсолютно никаких эмоций, лишь беспросветная пустота. Лили строго поджала губы, решив, что ненормальный ребенок вновь сделал что-то отвратительное, чем и довел до истерики второго. В общем-то у нее были все основания так считать. И, подхватив хнычущего Гарри на руки, вышла из комнаты, оставив Тома стоять там в одиночестве.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Второй раз их случайной встречи произошел в саду. Гарри, убежденный, что братец вновь пропал в лаборатории матери на весь день, крался в сторону речки. И когда его схватили за руку чьи-то холодные пальцы, заверещал от неожиданности, но его рот был тут же перехвачен чужой ладонью. Гарри с расширившимися от ужаса глазами увидел Тома. Тут же бешено задергался, но ничего тем самым не добился — пусть старший брат и был слишком хрупкий и тонкий для своего возраста, сам ребенок был еще мельче.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Почему ты боишься меня? — требовательно спросил у него родственник, с трудом удерживая извивающееся тело на месте. — Гарри, почему ты больше не играешь со мной?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Но второй ребенок уже давился слезами, мало слушая, что ему говорят и что спрашивают. Перед глазами стояли картины убитых зверей, упавший со скального выступа сосед, выкручиваемые лапки и свернутые крылышки. А теперь Том выкручивал его руку, похоже, наконец, решив убить и его самого.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Хочешь, я разрешу тебе полетать на метле? — повысил голос старший брат, пытаясь перекричать приглушенные его рукой крики. Его самого сильно трясло от отчаяния. — Хочешь, мы теперь будем спать вместе? Гарри, давай рисовать твои картинки, давай? Пожалуйста!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Но мальчику, наконец, удалось прокусить его пальцы до крови. Том поспешно отдернул руку и Гарри сумел вырваться и отпрыгнуть в сторону, глядя на него таким диким от ужаса и гнева взглядом, что второй волшебник растерял все свои просьбы, а сердце больно сдавила чья-то невидимая рука. Том растеряно и беспомощно стоял на своем месте, ожидая, пока братец не соберется с силами для ответной речи: судя по судорожно распахивающемуся рту и прерывистым вздохам, он явно собирался что-то сказать.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Т-ты! — смог из себя выдавить ребенок и ткнул в него пальцем. — Ник-когда не подходи ко мне больше, слышишь?! Я ненавижу тебя! Не трогай меня! Просто не трогай!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>И сорвался с места в сторону дома, не сдерживая крупные слезы. Том отвернулся и побрел к выходу из сада. В голове не было никаких мыслей. Кажется, будто что-то тянуло, давило к земле с немыслимой силой, мешая дышать. Спустя пару шагов он удивленно проморгался и вытер с лица странную влагу — Том никогда раньше не плакал.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Он сидел в тени деревьев, наблюдая, как за верхушками скрывается красный диск солнца. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Ему не хотелось вообще ничего. Все теряло смысл, если ты был больше никому не нужен. Если в твоем мире больше никого нет, ведь ты и себя самого не считаешь достаточно материальным и живым. Мальчик не понимал, почему Гарри его больше не любит. Он не понимал, ведь он так сильно его любил, с самого детства. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том даже не заметил, как пролетело время. Лишь когда лица коснулись лучи утреннего солнца, волшебник осознал, что прошли сутки. И что же, теперь так будет всегда? Он останется в этой темноте от заката до рассвета, где не существовало часов? Где мир являл свое истинное лицо в виде безразличной ко всему живому темноты? Где ему придется плестись сквозь лживый дурман дня из широких улыбок и странных приказов?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Наверное, будь мальчик обыкновенным человеком, ушел бы в сторону озера и больше никуда и никогда не возвращался. Но Том не понимал значение и смысл жизни, не понимал и смысла ее обрывать. Это пустой белый лист, где он считал себя на нем прозрачной белой точкой, такой же бессмысленной и одинокой. Из глаз не капали слезы, отчаяние отпустило с погружением мира в ночную темень. Больше ничего не существовало.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том не обратил внимания, когда его тело прижали к себе ледяные трясущиеся руки, а лицо начали покрывать сухими поцелуями. Лили, а это была она, всю ночь искала по окрестностям старшего сына и едва не разнесла все вокруг магическим выбросом. Увидев маленькую тоненькую фигурку в лесу, едва не потеряла сознание от ужаса, что Том мог оказаться мертвым. Она боялась сына. Она ненавидела его. И она безумно его любила, до потери сознания, до умопомешательства.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Том, милый, что же ты тут сидишь? — зашептала она, накладывая на ледяное тельце мощный поток согревающих чар. — О, Мерлин! Это все из-за Гарри, да? Любимый, родной, это все пройдет. Он просто напуган и растерян, он не понимает, что делает тебе больно. Пожалуйста, любимый...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Мама, мне не больно, — бесцветно произнес, наконец Том. Слова и объятия матери его совершенно не трогали. — Мне бессмысленно.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Бессмысленно</b>. Это единственное слово, что крутилось в тот момент в его голове. Его жизнь, стремления, переживания, любовь, он сам — глупая и беспросветная бессмысленность.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри не спал эту ночь. Его била крупная дрожь, но вовсе не от страха за свою жизнь. Он сказал своему брату эти страшные вещи — а тот ушел из дома. И больше не возвращался. Это не должно было сделать ему самому больно, но ранило так, что текли злые слезы. На самого себя. Да, может Том и хочет его убить, но Гарри ведь другой. Он любит брата больше всего на свете и не хочет делать ему больно. А если он больше не вернется?...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Юный волшебник вскочил с постели и вышел из пустого дома без особых проблем: родители вот уже несколько часов ищут его братика. Гарри знать не знал, где искать его. Том пускал себе кровь и находил без особых проблем в любой точке деревни...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Кровь. Возвращаться домой было боязно. Мальчик трусил бродить на улице ночью, а если вернется — выйти обратно ни за что не решится. Поэтому побрел в сторону озера, где смог спустя продолжительное время найти довольно острый обломок камня. Скуля и подвывая, он царапал им кожу руки до тех пор, пока на ней не выступили маленькие капельки крови. Отбросив в сторону камешек, Гарри слегка надавил на кожу вокруг ужасных на вид царапин, выпуская тоненькую струйку наружу.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Давай же, найдись! Братик, где ты? Где мне искать? Пожалуйста, Том, ну где же ты?!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Малыш, ты потерялся?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри дернулся от неожиданности и оглянулся на голос. Там стоял незнакомый мужчина и как-то противно ему улыбался. Затем начал подходить ближе, подняв перед собой руки: мол, не бойся меня.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я... Я братика ищу, сэр — тихо ответил Гарри, вспомнив о правилах приличия. В голове вдруг возникло суровое лицо Тома, буквально приказывающего не подходить и не разговаривать с кем-то, помимо семьи. — Извините. Я уже ухожу.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Зачем? — наигранно удивился странный волшебник, подбираясь все ближе. — Я помогу тебе его искать. Идем со мной, как тебя зовут? При встрече принято знакомиться со старшими.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Г-Гарри, сэр, простите, мне уже пора!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>И он бросился бежать, от страха часто спотыкаясь на дрожащих ногах. Услышав за собой тяжелые быстрые шаги, Гарри закричал от пропитавшего все его сознание ужаса, а когда его толчком сбили с ног, заплакал. Изодрав себе все лицо и руки об острые камни, мальчик попытался вновь встать на ноги, но его крепко схватили чужие грубые руки, стиснув, будто в тисках. От мужчины неприятно пахло алкоголем и сигаретами, заставив Гарри невольно скривиться в отвращении. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Когда одна рука отпустила ноющее плечо, юный волшебник попытался извернуться, но его остановила крепкая пощечина, разбившая нижнюю губу. Завыв от боли и страха, мальчик не сразу заметил блеснувший в руках незнакомца нож. А увидев неминуемую гибель, затрясся так, что зубы стукались друг об дружку. Страх достиг своего апогея, когда ледяное лезвие прижалось к шее, а мерзкий голос мужчины вкрадчиво заговорил:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ты же не станешь верещать и убегать, мой хороший? Может, отрежем тебе ручечки и ножки, тебе ведь они больше никогда не пригодятся, верно? — он надавил лезвием на горло и с порезанной кожи потекла кровь. — А потом мы найдем твоего милого красивого братика, правда, малыш? Нам будет так весело втроем!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Мужчина не особо обратил внимания на слабые вспышки над головой и сильно нагревшееся тело в руках, упиваясь беспомощностью и страхом юнца. В голове скользили абсолютные непристойности, смешанные с желанием причинить боль и убить. Когда руку, что держалась за плечо, пронзила яркая боль, он даже не сразу понял в чем дело — внезапно возникнувший рядом с глазами свет сильно ослепил и дезориентировал. Отпрыгнув в сторону от колотившейся в истерике жертвы, мужчина заорал: его рука была объята пламенем. Он судорожно выхватил палочку, чтобы затушить огонь, как вдруг его тело с ног до головы полыхнуло желто-алыми языками. Насильник безумно заорал от охватившей все нутро боли и упал на землю, катаясь по ней и силясь сбить магическое пламя. Гарри едва ли замечал происходящее: выброс магии корежил пространство вокруг вспышками. Мужчина внезапно вскочил на ноги и побежал в сторону озера, бешено размахивая руками и надрывая глотку в крике. Но не успел. Рухнул замертво от болевого шока прямо у кромки ледяной воды.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри выгнулся и громко отчаянно закричал, когда сквозь его грудь прошло что-то болезненное и гадкое, а тело сдавило со всех сторон, мешая дышать. И эта боль стала его последней каплей. Не зная как, не зная куда, он, теряя сознание, аппарировал прочь.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Очнулся мальчик в незнакомом месте. Над головой белел обшарпанный потолок, с которого свисала одинокая разбитая лампочка. Гарри повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на людей в странной одежде. На их лицах не было слащавых улыбок, угрозы или фальшивости. Только усталое безразличие людей, которым не особо хотелось здесь находиться. Именно поэтому юный чародей не испугался.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Как твое имя, мальчик? Ты помнишь, где тебя оставили родители? — сухо поинтересовался один из мужчин, поднеся к глазам записную книжку.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Гарри, сэр, — хрипло ответил волшебник. Голос он сорвал. — Я... Я не знаю, что я здесь делаю. Я... Пожалуйста, вызовите аврорат. Мой папа работает там, отправьте ему патронус. Кажется... У меня случился магический выброс... Мать должна принести нужные зелья, она зельевар... Прошу вас.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Мужчины переглянулись.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— У него шок. Видимо, и правда, нападение. Чудом, что не изнасилование.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Стоявшая рядом женщина грозно зашикала на странно одетого человека. Затем обратилась именно к Гарри:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Мы дадим тебе немного времени прийти в себя. Несколько фотографий уже сделали, имя записали. Завтра вернемся и поговорим, если будешь готов. Сейчас тебе нужен покой, — она обвела строгим взглядом потупившихся мужчин. — Сделаем несколько звонков в полицию, развесим объявления в Лондоне с адресом приюта, где тебя могут найти.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Лондон, — дрожащими от ужаса разбитыми губами прошелестел мальчик. — Вы — магглы.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Важность Статута о Секретности отец вбил в него с младенчества. Поэтому Гарри не ответил больше ни на один вопрос. Он был уверен, что родители его рано или поздно найдут. Но проходили бесконечно длинные дни, а за ним никто не приходил. Когда остальные дети приюта прознали о странном молчаливом новичке, самые смелые сразу же полезли на разведку.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри, оторвавшись от рисования в худенькой тетрадке, с удивлением посмотрел на трех довольно рослых парней, с отчаянным любопытством подглядывающих из узкой щели приоткрытой двери. Волшебнику было слишком скучно сидеть одному в комнате, поэтому он максимально приветливо помахал им рукой. Сироты переглянулись, совещаясь друг с другом взглядами, и быстро забежали в комнатку, прикрыв за собой дверь.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Они остановились посреди комнаты, а во взгляде было слишком много враждебного недоверия: чего это пацан улыбается как душевно больной? Таких здесь не любили.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ты кто? — напряженно спросил самый высокий из них. — Ты чего, волшебником себя называешь?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Да, я умею колдовать, — гордо вздернул подбородок Гарри, не видя смысла скрываться перед другими ребятами — они же не совсем магглы. Они же дети, как и он. — Хотите, покажу?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Толстый прыщавый подросток захихикал и толкнул локтем друга, мол, покажет он сейчас.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ну давай, — хмыкнул высокий и скрестил на груди руки. Сейчас они позабавятся над опозорившимся больным!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри и сам не понимал, как это произошло. Он просто поднял в воздух несколько стульев, а перепуганные подростки вдруг сбили его с ног и завалили на спину, скрутив руки. Один из них заверещал — волосы всех троих окрасились в ярко-розовый.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Теперь мальчик сидел в кладовке, полностью мокрый, со завязанными какими-то тряпками руками, ногами и глазами. Иногда дверь приоткрывалась, и на него выливали ведро ледяной воды. Гарри ожидал удара каждый раз, но его не коснулись и пальцем.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Приютские и не подумали избить такого хрупкого на вид ребенка. Он был ненормальным, его боялись, но навредить малышу?... Однако оставить это странное чудовище без наказания нельзя, не в жестоких правилах приюта: за разукрашенные волосы их сильно выпорол ремнем воспитатель, не желая выслушивать что-то о злых колдунах.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри не знал, сколько просидел в темноте маленького помещения. Конечности затекли, а он сам крепко замерз. Не знал, сколько уже воды на него вылили. Мальчик стоял какое-то время на ногах, но те были туго связаны и сменить позу было невозможно. Поэтому юный волшебник быстро устал, сев на голый пол прямо в большущую лужу. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Дверь вновь открылась, и Гарри вжал голову в плечи, ожидая нового потока воды. И верно — на затылок, плечи и спину было вылито очередное ведро. Мальчик беззвучно заплакал.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— К вечеру выпустим, — хмуро пообещал ему смутно знакомый голос. — Только если без фокусов.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри ничего не ответил, и спустя пару секунд дверь закрылась, а до ушей донесся звук поворачиваемого замка. Хотелось домой. Хотелось отмотать время назад. Брат никогда не был таким жестоким. Отец говорил, что убийцы жестокие и злые, но Том никогда, ни за что, ни в коем случае не позволил бы себе так поступить с ним. Слезы жгли уголки глаз, а дышать носом из-за постоянного плача уже было невозможно.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Это продолжалось некоторое время. Еще некоторое время про него будто все позабыли. И опять шаги. Дверь привычно распахивается, Гарри привычно втягивает в плечи голову, но... Его касаются руки. Мерлин, неужели его отыскали воспитатели? И сейчас его высушат и дадут теплую одежду? Отведут в туалет и столовую к горячему горькому напитку без запаха?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Гарри! — произнес до боли знакомый голос, а за завязки на затылке ухватились трясущиеся пальцы.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Мальчик вскрикнул от охватившей его тело радости, а слезы потекли из глаз уже бурным потоком.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Прости меня, Том! — уже разревелся в голос Гарри, не веря, что брат здесь, нашел его, сейчас высвободит из душной вонючей кладовки, и они вместе вернутся домой. — Умоляю, прости меня!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Да не дергайся, я не могу... — Том отчего-то сдавленно застонал, но своего занятия не бросил, упорно отвоевывая узелок за узелком. Боролся с ними отчего-то до бесконечности долго.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Когда, наконец, вымокшая от воды и слез тряпка была скинута на пол, Гарри подслеповато уставился на брата и ужаснулся: черты расплывчаты, но даже так мальчик смог увидеть, что старший волшебник был с ног до головы в крови и земле, на левую ногу не мог опираться, лицо с одной стороны ободрано, а два пальца левой руки странно изогнуты. Младший брат вновь заплакал, но уже из-за состояния родственника. Том хмурился, кусал губы, но стойко выдерживал боль, борясь с тряпками уже на руках.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Прости, сейчас будет больно, к нам кто-то идет, — он просто схватил здоровой рукой ткань и сжал ее, поджигая.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри невольно подпрыгнул на месте, когда запястья рук сильно обожгло. То же произошло и с путами на щиколотках. Мальчик растер горевшую огнем кожу и внезапно кинулся к брату, со всей силы его обнимая. Том оскалился от мучительной боли в ребрах, но послушно обнял одной рукой в ответ.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Братья разорвали объятия, когда из коридора вырулила знакомая Гарри троица.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А ты кто такой?! Ты его выпустил? — вскричал пухлый подросток, нависая над обманчиво хрупким и болезненным на вид ребенком. Но тот продолжал смотреть на довольно крупного парня безразличным пустым взглядом, не отвечая. Тогда подросток приподнял его за грудки странного порванного и грязного платья, как следует встряхнув. — Я с тобой разговариваю? Ты кто такой?!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Тогда Том медленно приподнял тонкую руку и нежно, почти любовно коснулся его лица. В следующий миг голова маггла вспыхнула, будто спичка. Гарри отпрянул, а толстяк заверещал от шока и боли, пытаясь пальцами сбить пламя. Остальные парни попятились в ужасе, но старший волшебник поднял вверх уже две руки, и вся одежда на двух оставшихся подростках загорелась.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>На крики сирот сбежались другие дети и воспитатели, и под шумок Том увел своего братика прочь из этого места. Выйдя на задний двор, он целенаправленно приблизился к кустам и выудил оттуда сильно потрепанную старую метлу с трещинами, черными подпалинами и коричневой запекшейся кровью на древке. У Гарри задрожали губы, когда он понял, в чем дело.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том не умел летать.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Теперь понятны стали и повреждения брата: он попросту падал с метлы. Младший волшебник опять разревелся. Второй чародей хмурился и пытался поторопить родственника, пока их не хватились. Он не совсем понимал, что и на этот раз сделал не так.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я так сильно тебя люблю! Пожалуйста, не пытайся меня больше убить! — провыл на одной ноте мальчик и вцепился в здоровую руку. — Прости меня!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том внезапно оскалился и толкнул брата в кусты, прячась там следом. На улицу выбежала воспитательница и принялась обшаривать взглядом местность. Гарри поспешно захлопнул рот и теперь плакал уже беззвучно.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Удрали! Вызывай полицию, немедленно! — крикнула она кому-то и опять скрылась в доме.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Придется ждать ночи, — шепнул старший брат, погладив мокрые волосы младшего в утешении. — Я не могу лететь слишком быстро, мы разобьемся.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Не можешь... — заторможено пробормотал Гарри и... замер. Медленно повернулся к Тому и опалил его ошалелым взглядом. — А вот я могу.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Второй волшебник долго боролся с собой, сцепив зубы и озлобленно нахмурившись. Но нога и кисть уже начали опухать, а дышать становилось все труднее — сломанные ребра болели сильнее всего. Это для него ничего не значило, но ушибить о землю Гарри... И тогда Том решился.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Один-единственный раз в жизни я разрешу тебе управлять метлой, — медленно проговорил он.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и благодарно чмокнул старшего брата в щеку. Том скривился и брезгливо утер рукавом мантии лицо, размазывая по нему грязь. Младший волшебник резво подскочил к старой гоночной метле и привычным движением ее оседлал. Второй колдун с опаской умостился сзади, вцепившись одной рукой в скользкое и уже ненавистное  древко. Гарри внезапно напрягся, мигом обращая на себя внимание.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Нет, не так. Выпяти зад, а коленями меня обхвати. Нет, не так высоко. Ага, вот. Держись лучше за меня и очень-очень-очень крепко. Серьезно, так крепко, как только сможешь.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда его ребра сдавили с несвойственной детям силой, а бедра так же крепко обхватили чужие тощие коленки. Том ожидал, что они мягко и плавно, с осторожностью, как и он сам, оторвутся от земли, но <b>этого</b>...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Метла вздернулась перпендикулярно земле с такой скоростью, что оба тела едва не сбросило вниз, но Гарри, умудренный опытом и учениями отца, тут же припал грудью к древку, утягивая за собой и прижавшегося к нему брата. Том зажмурился, моля бессмысленную Вселенную не убить ошалевшего Гарри.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Поднявшись к самым облакам, метла замедлила свою скорость, а младший волшебник беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, осматривая незнакомые крохотные домики огромного маггловского города. Он понятия не имел, в какой стороне дом. Том моментально уловил терзания своего родственника.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Сверни левее. Еще немного. Еще. Теперь прямо. Я запомнил дорогу.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Как оказалось, родители отправили старшего сына к Уизли и самостоятельно занялись поисками. Том скупо изъяснился, что отец не отходил от матери ни на шаг, и поэтому мальчик так сильно задержался — аппарировать самостоятельно не умел, а набрать на метле приличную скорость грозило смертью, ведь он и без нее очень часто падал на землю. Однако, превозмогая боль и усталость, поднимался и летел дальше, следуя зову крови. Гарри совершенно не понимал, почему Том просто не нашел его через кровь при родителях, но промолчал. Дурманящее счастье, что они вновь скоро будут дома душило. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Джеймс и Лили едва не потеряли головы от страха за детей. Первый поднял на уши весь аврорат, а вторая разворошила улей из темных волшебников в поисках сыновей. А когда те внезапно вернулись, уставшие и окоченевшие от холода, своим видом перепугали всех, кого можно. А когда родители увидели состояние старшего из них, похватались за сердца. Конечно, переломы и начавшееся заражение быстро вылечили, напоили бодроперцовым зельем и заболевшего Гарри. А успокоительные в больших количествах пили все.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри и правда перестал шарахаться от старшего брата как от чумы. Слабо улыбался ему, почти как раньше. Иногда обнимал и проводил с ним время. Но когда Том вновь принес ему в руках тушку задушенного кролика, младший ребенок в точно таком же испуге сбежал. Нет. Нет, уже не в таком. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том долго смотрел на мертвое животного в своих руках, а в сердце не спешили расползтись болезненные пустоты. Больше Гарри не принимал участия в этих жестоких играх, а их тесные доверительные и любовные отношения разрушились навсегда. Но, все же... Гарри продолжал его любить, несмотря на сквозивший в глазах страх. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Том мог улыбаться вновь.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гарри оглянулся, успев заметить приподнятые в улыбке родные губы, перед тем, как со стороны дома раздался страшный оглушающий взрыв.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Шрам матери</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Братья вздрогнули от неожиданности и, выхватив палочки, помчались на звук.</p><p>Из распахнутой входной двери повалил густой черный дым. Оттуда выбежала Лили, что-то прижимая к груди. Заметив встревоженных сыновей, она стремительно оказалась рядом и, не говоря ни слова, потащила их прочь от поместья.</p><p>— Мама! Что происходит?! — не на шутку встревоженно вскричал Гарри, но от матери не отставал. — Где отец? </p><p>— Нет времени, — бросила она ему и покосилась на собранного старшего сына. — Он узнал. Скоро здесь будут все отряды, все подразделения. Нужно немедленно убираться отсюда как можно дальше.</p><p>— Да просто аппарируем и!... — Гарри оглянулся через плечо, но женщина грубо дернула его за руку, приказывая не отставать.</p><p>— От авроров аппарацией не сбежишь, — Том снизошел до ответа, но на брата не смотрел. — Выследят даже быстрее, чем если мы просто постараемся укрыться на своих двоих. Вызвала подмогу?</p><p>— Да. Нам нужно продержаться несколько минут до их прибытия. Том! Держи. Спрячь подальше, а если меня поймают, передай шкатулку Северусу. Дальше — <i>он</i> решает, — женщина передала уменьшенный до маленького жука предмет старшему сыну, затем выдернула из кармана мантию-невидимку и тоже всунула в руки. — Не позволяй себе ввязываться в сражение, при столкновении уводи Гарри дальше в лес.</p><p>Она резко остановилась и упала перед детьми на колени, крепко прижимая их к себе. Дыхание у всех троих от быстрого бега было сбитым, а сердца колотились в унисон. Лили сдавила их почти болезненно, чувствуя, что сейчас заплачет. Она ничего не успела. У нее не получилось. Старый шрам на животе полыхнул огнем.</p><p>— Мама! — в ужасе зашептал Гарри ей куда-то в волосы. Где-то сзади послышались множественные хлопки аппарации. </p><p>Лили разорвала объятия и вгляделась в их лица с жадной тоской. Затем с силой толкнула детей в кусты, а Том, не теряя ни секунды накрыл их тела мантией. Младший брат оцепенел от ужаса, когда сквозь ветки деревьев увидел огромное количество авроров, окружавших вооруженную мать. Темный волшебник предупреждающе зажал ему рот ладонью.</p><p>— Лили, — дрожащим голосом произнес Джеймс, стоявший во главе толпы авроров и нацеливая на жену волшебную палочку. — Как ты посмела?...</p><p>Темная ведьма гордо выпрямилась и одарила мужчину оценивающим холодным взглядом.</p><p>— Ты весьма невнимателен, дорогой.</p><p>— Что ты сделала с детьми?! Отвечай! — взрычал аврор, а из палочки посыпались искры. — Где их тела?!</p><p>— <i>Ты ТАК невнимателен.</i></p><p>И завязался бой. Гарри в ужасе и восхищении смотрел, как его мать молниеносно уклонялась, отражала атаки кучи волшебников и умудрялась посылать проклятия в ответ. Том напрягся за спиной, но оставался неподвижен.</p><p>— Ну где же они?... — прошептал младший волшебник, ощущая, как в груди разрастается жар тревоги и ужаса — противников было слишком много. Лили не справится в одиночку. — Том, мы должны...</p><p>— Нет. Нападем — и для тебя все будет кончено. Видишь этих людей вокруг отца? Они отдадут свои жизни, только чтобы поймать и убить Темную Леди. Им плевать на жизни детей, если их цена — ее смерть. Даже отец их не остановит.</p><p>Гарри вскрикнул от ужаса, когда одно из проклятий попало в спину матери, но в общем шуме схватки его никто не услышал. Том зашипел что-то угрожающее, но мальчик смотрел лишь на Лили. Та и виду не подала, что на теле расползалось красное кровавое пятно — на лесной земле уже лежало несколько мертвых тел. Авроры теснили ее дальше в лес, не гнушаясь использовать непростительные, и Гарри заплакал: заклятие смерти использовал и их отец.</p><p>Когда волшебная палочка вылетела из пальцев матери, она начала расшвыривать сгустки темной энергии во все стороны, особо не прицеливаясь, а ее тело прямо на глазах стало покрываться страшными ожогами. Гарри взревел и забился в чужих руках.</p><p>— Пусти! Мы поможем ей! Пусти, я ее не брошу!</p><p>— Нет. Если мы сейчас ввяжемся в...</p><p>— Пусти!</p><p>Том крепко удерживал пылающее тело на месте, лишь краем сознания улавливая, что было что-то неправильное, что-то было явно не так. Все его мысли занимало лишь одно. Удержать брата на месте любой ценой. Когда Гарри зарычал особенно яростно, жар его тела стал нетерпимым. Мальчик круто развернулся в объятиях-путах и с силой оттолкнул тело старшего брата ладонями в грудь, прожигая его мантию насквозь.</p><p>— Прочь!</p><p>Затем кинулся в сторону авроров, чувствуя, как в грудной клетке растет немыслимое давление, ломившее ребра наружу. Глаза темнели от ярости и страха за мать, а кожа по всему телу будто запылала огнем. Но не успел он подбежать достаточно близко, как вокруг раздались хлопки аппарации. Мальчик успел заметить, что среди деревьев появились волшебники в черных мантиях и масках, перед тем, как его тело грубо придавили к земле.</p><p>— Полоумный ты!... — прорычал кто-то сверху, но Гарри не услышал окончания: из него вырвался всполох темного огня и метнулся в авроров.</p><p>Все гудело и искрилось, слышались крики, взрывы заклинаний и топот многочисленных ног, но волшебник ощущал лишь нестерпимую боль во всем теле. Чьи-то руки вздернули его на ноги, а пространство вокруг сдавило, мешая сделать даже малый вздох.</p><p>Спустя секунду аппарационного перемещения, Гарри ничком упал на холодный каменный пол, сделал глубокий хриплый вздох и громко закричал от боли. Вокруг вновь послышались звуки взрывов, скрежет камней и треск дерева, звон разбиваемого стекла, запахло гарью. Из тела продолжала толчками выходить темная магия, причиняя ужасную жгучую боль, будто к коже прикладывали раскаленное железо.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, Гарри, Гарри! — к нему прикоснулись руки и мальчик взвыл еще громче, задергавшись и пытаясь уйти от болезненных касаний. — Снейп, зелье!</p><p>Его руки придавили к камню, а судорожно стиснутые от агонии зубы разжали каким-то металлическим предметом. Ощутив, как в горло вливается нечто горькое и вязкое, Гарри машинально выплюнул все наружу, закашлявшись. Тогда его челюсти крепко сжали чужие пальцы, а во рту вновь разлилось противное зелье. Но на этом пытка не прекратилась: на нижнюю челюсть с силой надавили, а губы сдавила ладонь, не позволив от жидкости избавиться вновь. Гарри вообще мало что соображал от пронзительной боли, но долго держать во рту мерзкий вкус не хотелось, и он единым мощным глотком проглотил все до капли.</p><p>Когда чувство, будто тебя заживо сжигают на костре, стало отступать, Гарри смог уловить, что его крепко прижимают к чьей-то груди и укачивают, как маленького. Тело колотило, а практически все мышцы были сведены судорогой.  Мальчик понимал, что его глаза были широко распахнуты, но вместо черных вспышек и ряби не видел ничего. За грудь будто зацепили крюк и тянули в сторону, но давление уже было практически неощутимо. </p><p>Гарри судорожно вцепился в чужую мантию и громко задышал, будто изголодавшийся по воде странник в пустыне. Руки вокруг него сжались сильнее.</p><p>— Гарри? Ты как? Ну же, не молчи! — к его лицу прижались прохладные губы, покрывая его мелкими трепетными поцелуями.</p><p>— Какого Мордреда ты творишь, совсем из ума выжил?! Оставь его в покое, кожу нужно обработать бадьяном! — откуда-то сбоку раздался знакомый обозленный голос Снейпа. — Этот темный маг доморощенный разнес мне всю лабораторию, блять!</p><p>— Где мама? — сорванным от криков голосом захрипел мальчик, когда свистопляска теней перед глазами стала утихать, и он смог различить лицо старшего брата, пропитанное ужасом. — Где мама?!</p><p>— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Том, вновь прижимая поврежденное откатом тело к себе. — С ней все в порядке, клянусь. Она в безопасности.</p><p>Слизеринец стрельнул предупреждающим и угрожающим взглядам на зельевара, но тот не стал говорить мальчику правду, вскрывая ложь своего студента. Мужчина метался по кабинету, силясь отыскать среди уцелевших флакончиков экстракт бадьяна.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Гарри притянул к лицу собственную руку и тут же в ужасе ее отдернул. — Какого...</p><p>— Вот, что значит, не использовать руны при изъятии энергии из Небытия, — напряженно и тихо ответил старший брат, перехватив обезображенную страшными ожогами конечность и прикоснувшись к ней мягким поцелуем. — Ты чудом не сгорел дотла. Понятия не имею, как тебе вообще удалось ее призвать, не то, что выжить.</p><p>— Потому что он больше не светлый волшебник, — разгневанно выплюнул Снейп, перебирая разбитые склянки. Ему сейчас нужно быть на поле сражения, а не лечить мальчишку. Однако холодный разум перебивал горячее сердце, что он поступает согласно плану. — Уже несколько недель Запретный Лес взрывает.</p><p>Лицо слизеринца вытянулось от изумления, а пальцы на секунду сжались крепче на чужом теле. Но сейчас не время выяснять отношения, и Том просто кивнул в ответ. Наконец, Северус смог отыскать коробку с бадьяном и тут же оказался возле гриффиндорца, взмахом руки приказывая старшему брату опустить поврежденного волшебника на пол. Затем палочкой разрезал одежду и удалил ее, открывая взгляду покрытое безобразными ранами тело. Гарри же смотрел в потолок, стараясь об этом не думать. </p><p>Когда зелье выполнило свою работу, Северус кинул в сторону студента Гриффиндора рабочую запасную мантию, и Гарри поспешно скрыл наготу. Том поднялся с пола и отошел к профессору, вручив ему маленькую шкатулку и одарив суровым пристальным взглядом. Снейп отрывисто кивнул и убрал сокровище Лили в карман мантии.</p><p>— Что это? — слабо подал голос Гарри, пытаясь себя отвлечь от тревоги и желания просто закрыть глаза и провалиться во мрак: из-за выброса своей и позаимствованной магии клонило в сон. — Что вам передала мама? Что вообще произошло?</p><p>— Я бы тоже хотел это узнать.</p><p>Зельевар окрысился, но сдержал в себе поток оскорблений. Потому что детям и впрямь следовало знать последнюю волю его Госпожи. Рано или поздно они все равно эти знания получат.</p><p>— Ее исследование завершено. Она нашла, что искала, и решила провести на каникулах начальный ритуал. По всей видимости, Джеймс все узнал. </p><p>— Что за ритуал?</p><p>— Создание хоркруксов, — поморщился Снейп от омерзения. — Магия души.</p><p>— Не думал, что мать хочет бессмертия, — Том дернул уголком губ. От него всегда скрывали книги с подобным разделом магии. — Она ничего не рассказывала.</p><p>— Она не собиралась использовать этот ритуал на себе. Он для вас.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Ты спятила! Ты окончательно сошла с ума, я говорю на полном серьезе, Лили! — надрывался Северус, после того, как подруга призналась в своих успехах. — Тебя поймают и казнят! А если правительство разнюхает и про твоих детей, они уничтожат хоркруксы и тоже убьют их! Все твои действия абсолютно бессмысленны!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я сделаю все, чтобы уберечь их, — прошипела, словно змея, женщина. — Тебя не касаются последствия. У тебя нет детей, тебе не понять никогда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Все люди смертны. Это абсолютно нормально. Нормально!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не позволю им умереть. <b>Никогда</b>, — в глазах женщины не было рассудка. Она невольно коснулась пальцем шрама от кесарева сечения на животе. Своего обещания самой себе. — Я дополнила ритуал. Они не потеряют ни крупицы магии и здравомыслия.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Зато ты их уже давно потеряла! А твой старший сын и вовсе лишился их еще при рождении! Хочешь, чтобы и младший пошел по стопам вашего сумасшествия?! Мало твоя проклятая кровь жизни магов попортила?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты забываешься! — Лили обожгла его магией и угрожающе поднялась с дивана, направившись к своей правой руке. — Ты дал клятву и сдержишь ее даже после моей смерти. Отдашь мои записи сыну, если Джеймс успеет схватить меня до завершения ритуала. Это приказ.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Том не может наследовать твой титул, с этой властью от магов не останется ничего. Ничего, Лили, — угрюмо вздохнул Снейп. — Но если Гарри...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не бывать этому! Я не позволю ему даже на секунду быть причастным к нашей организации!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Он единственный, носящий в себе твою отравленную кровь и не сошедший при этом с ума. Кроведушцы...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Только Том. Больше никто. Его сила превышает мою, нужен лишь опыт. И ты дашь его ему, пока он не вырастет. А до этого момента... Они будут слушаться тебя, если я прикажу, Северус. Ты силен, ты сможешь повести их за собой после моей смерти. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не ебаное знамя! — разгневанно вскричал мужчина, ударив кулаком по стене. — Мне не нужен этот титул, Кроведушцы потребуют решений, которых я не могу им дать! Просто потому, что их цели меня не интересуют!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так и останешься торчать в своих подземельях, будто крыса? Крыса, боящаяся высунуть нос без приказа Госпожи. Боящаяся всего белого света. Боящаяся дать отпор. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я та самая крыса, что не хочет войны, — холодно ответил зельевар. — А твой блядский чокнутый сын — и есть сама война во плоти! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Все его тело скрутила мгновенная боль, но она длилась секунды. Лили усмирила гнев, понимая, насколько же прав ее друг. Том — единственный, кто подходит на ее место лучше остальных. И он единственный, кого ни в коем случае нельзя допускать до власти. Ему плевать на людей. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Если ты распустишь Кроведушцев, ты оскорбишь память обо мне. Ты уничтожишь все наши начинания, наши мечты, наши планы, — горько произнесла женщина. — Нас истребят как больных собак во время чумы. Всех — древние чистокровные рода, поражающие знания и бесценные книги, убьют даже просто любопытствующих. Убьют маленьких детей. Я просто не верю, что ты позволишь этому произойти. Ты не такой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снейп ничего не ответил. В мыслях давно зрел план, в который мужчина и сам не верил, но после слов Лили... Он ни за что не допустит ее старшего сына к управлению Кроведушцами. А значит выход был только один. Осталось лишь потянуть за нужные крючки.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Что еще за хоркруксы? Зачем нам бессмертие?! — Гарри оглянулся на мрачного брата. — Том?</p><p>— Ваша мать была весьма озабочена опасностью своего положения. Старший сын — Кроведушец, а младший уже давно ходит по грани, находится под прицелом погибели если не от рук спятившего братца, то от неудачно брошенного проклятия. С вашим-то окружением... — нехотя ответил Снейп. — Ритуалы и чрезмерное использование сырой магии в молодости сказалось на ее рассудке, Лили бредила мечтой оградить вас от всего мира, даже изолировать в комнате без дверей навечно. </p><p>Снейп осекся, когда оставшиеся целыми склянки с зельями полопались, а воздух зазвенел вновь. Он недоверчиво покосился на пышущего гневом младшего волшебника.</p><p>— Не говорите о моей матери в прошедшем времени, Снейп. Том сказал, что она... — Гарри вдруг замолчал и потерянно развернулся в сторону старшего брата. — Ты соврал мне?...</p><p>— Нет. Не соврал. И правды не сказал. Я не знаю, чем все закончилось и закончилось ли. Мы — сильные волшебники, а нашу мать любят и уважают, они не дадут ей погибнуть.</p><p>— Двести восемьдесят пять авроров откликнулись на вызов. Вы видели только малую часть, что успела побросать свои дела и ответить на призыв. А явились все, — бесцветно откликнулся Северус. — Мы еще не готовы к открытой войне.</p><p>Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, а плечи затряслись. Но он просто не верил, что этим все закончится. Папа любил маму, он не даст правительству убить Лили, просто не позволит. Да, ее скорее всего посадят пожизненно, отнимут палочку, сотрут память, доведут ритуалами до состояния сквибба... Но только не смерть. Отец просто разозлился, что все это время охотился за собственной женой, что она лгала ему много-много лет. И испугался, что Лили могла убить его детей своим ритуалом, ведь вряд ли женщина признается, что хотела втянуть их в темную магию. Слез не было. Он верил в отца.</p><p>— Нужно отправить послание папе, что мы в порядке, — резко подняв голову, сказал гриффиндорец. — Он думает, мы мертвы. Отец должен знать, что мама не причинит нам вреда.</p><p>— Пошли ему патронус, — одобрил его действия Северус, который тоже в глубине души не прекращал надеяться и верить. — Сообщи, что гостили у Блэк и Уизли, а я призвал вас явиться обратно в Хогвартс. У меня есть привилегии приоткрывать антиаппарационный барьер на время. Сообщил, что на ваш дом напали. Вы ничего не знаете о причастности матери к темной магии. </p><p>— А вы...</p><p>— Никто из правительства и аврората не знает наших лиц и имен. Все в порядке. Действуй.</p><p>Гарри вытащил палочку и сосредоточился на воспоминаниях. Мамина любящая улыбка, папин смех, глаза Тома.</p><p>— Экспекто патронум! — из кончика волшебной палочки вылетел серебристый олень. — Лети к отцу. <i>Папа! Нас только что вытащили из домика Джинни и Беллатрисы, что происходит?! Мы в Хогвартсе. На наш дом напали? Где вы? С вами все в порядке? Нас не выпускают!</i> Скачи.</p><p>Гарри потер виски, голова раскалывалась от переживаний и напряжения. Теперь все зависело от отца.</p><p>Взрослый темный волшебник внезапно сделал шаг вперед, решаясь действовать прямо сейчас. Это подходящее время.</p><p>— Ваша мать приказала мне кое-что в случае, если ее схватят. Кроведушцам нужен предводитель, что поведет их за собой. Им нужен лидер. Лидер, способный вывести всех нас в свет. К свету.</p><p>— Не смей, — вдруг прорычал Том и сделал несколько шагов в сторону зельевара. Он сразу все понял. — Этого не будет. Я не позволю тебе втянуть его.</p><p>Слизеринец остановился, когда был взят под прицел волшебной палочки. Снейп не просто угрожал, он был готов к молниеносной атаке.</p><p>— Не тебе решать. Не тебе оспаривать повеления <i>и твоей</i> Госпожи. Ты вступил под ее знамена, ты дал клятву и ты подчинишься ее последней воле.</p><p>Том зарычал, словно зверь, но не напал. Зато одарил мужчину взглядом, полным ненависти и едва сдерживаемого желания убить. Растерзать так, что и тело не опознают. Гарри непонимающе хмурился. Его мало волновало происходящее вокруг, все мысли вертелись возле безопасности матери.</p><p>— Гарри, — Северус выбрал мягкий убеждающий тон, обращая на себя внимание мальчика. — <i>Тебя</i> Лили выбрала. <i>Ты</i> — ее преемник. И <i>ты</i> станешь нашим новым знаменем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. От звезд...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри фыркнул. Он и не ожидал, что Снейп умеет шутить.</p><p>— Хорошо, когда начинать? — он болезненно улыбнулся. — О! Мой первый приказ: теперь ваши мантии будут розового цвета. А организация будет называться Отрядом Дамблдора. Нашим фирменным блюдом станут лимо...</p><p>— Это не шутки, — с угрозой прервал его Северус. Он и не ожидал, что все будет так просто. — Мы начнем наше обучение с завтрашнего дня. Первым делом мы проведем ритуал по привязке...</p><p>Теперь уже перебил его мальчик. С кривой злобной улыбкой он повысил голос:</p><p>— Моим вторым приказом будет захват Министерства Магии. Перебьем их всех, пока они за столами свои бумажки заполняют. Интересно, почему мама до этого не додумалась?</p><p>— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я тебя прокляну.</p><p>— Ну попробуй, — зарычал Том, в единый миг оказавшись возле брата и выхватив палочку. — Только один шаг, Снейп. Всего один шаг в его сторону.</p><p>Гарри отпрянул. Злобное веселье постепенно сменилось недоверием, а затем ужасом.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, вы же не серьезно, профессор. </p><p>— Серьезнее некуда. В тебе кровь Лили, несмотря на все барьеры и ограничители, что она использовала при беременности, магия души и магия крови переплетена с твоей собственной магией. </p><p>— Это бред, сэр. Я не могу заменить мать.</p><p>— Естественно ты не можешь! Тебе никогда не стать таким, как Лили. Ты — другой. И в этом наш шанс, шанс для всех магов.</p><p>— Замолчите, хватит нести эту чушь, — мальчик потер виски. Этот разговор начинал раздражать. — Это попросту глупо. Я не темный волшебник.</p><p>Снейп в ярости развел руками, указывая на свою разгромленную лабораторию.</p><p>— Тогда <i>это</i> что? Светлый маг сгорел бы заживо, призови он столько энергии без помощи рун и ментальной концентрации.</p><p>— Я получил откат!</p><p>— Разумеется. Никто, даже твоя мать не способна разорвать законы магии. Я научу тебя управлять своей кровью. Научу призывать из Небытия такие силы, о каких ты и не слышал. Использовать магию, о которой другие могут только мечтать.</p><p>— Отказываюсь.</p><p>— Ты сможешь изменить порядок вещей в мире, в законах нашего правительства. Сможешь спасти тысячи детей, кому посчастливилось родиться темными. Сберечь драгоценные знания предков и создать свои собственные.</p><p>— Отказываюсь, Снейп! Не тащите меня в эту ловушку!</p><p>— Ты упрямый глупец, — прорычал зельевар в сторону такого же взбешенного юнца. — Кто, если не ты?!</p><p>— Да <i>Том</i> подходит на роль Повелителя ваших Кроведушцев! Чего здесь не понятного?! Вы ослепли или продолжаете прикалываться?! — Гарри вспыльчиво ткнул пальцем брату в грудь. — Да одной его силы хватит, чтобы разнести всю Британию за пару недель!</p><p>— Именно поэтому он никогда не возглавит нашу организацию. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что произойдет, заполучи безумец власть над силой стольких темных волшебников. Поэтому только ты...</p><p>— С хера ли?! А не пошли бы вы!...</p><p>Снейп зарычал и молниеносно выпалил в нахала проклятием, тут же отбитым старшим братом. Том не стал разменивать время на угрозы или предупреждения: сразу же взбешенно напал в ответ.</p><p>— О, господи, — застонал Гарри и отошел в сторону, приземлившись прямо на пол и прикрыв руками лицо. — Как же я устал от этого дурдома...</p><p>Жаркую схватку прервал появившийся из ниоткуда патронус Джеймса. Волшебники напряженно замерли, наблюдая за гарцующим оленем. Он остановился возле самого младшего из них.</p><p>— Гарри, никуда не выходите из замка. У нас большие проблемы. Дома не безопасно. Напишу вам письмо в ближайшее время.</p><p>И исчез. Гриффиндорец так и остался сидеть с приоткрытым от изумления ртом. На лице медленно проступало понимание. В голосе отца не было никаких эмоций, помимо глухого отчаяния. Стало быть, мама?... </p><p>Гарри впился взглядом в лицо слизеринца, одними лишь глазами прося его о помощи. Том плюнул на еще стоявшего в оборонительной позиции Снейпа и моментально оказался рядом с младшим братом. Он осторожно обхватил его щеки ладонями.</p><p>— Ничего. Мы вместе, — в его черных глазах все еще витала ненависть. — Если мать мертва, ты в своем праве отомстить. Если хочешь, я сам его убью. </p><p>— Что? Нет! — гриффиндорец вывернулся из чужих рук. — Это же наш отец! Сэр. — Гарри обратился к мрачному мужчине. — Что бы вы там ни задумали, я отказываюсь. Это — не мое будущее. Я собираюсь стать аврором, как и мой отец. Мерлин, у нас с ним даже патронусы одинаковые! Я никогда не смогу причинить кому-либо боль, тем более убить!</p><p>— Олень — олицетворение воина, сражений и доблести, — возразил Северус. — Благородство не может вершиться лишь светлыми. По правде говоря, сейчас в их поступках уже не осталось никакого благородства. И никакой справедливости.</p><p>— Я просто хочу жить нормальной жизнью, — голос надломился. — Я просто хочу, чтобы все было как прежде.</p><p>— Ничего не будет как прежде! Уже никогда не изменить того, что наворотили и светлые, и темные! </p><p>— Так почему этим заниматься обязан именно я?! — Гарри встал на ноги и направился к выходу. — Довольно с меня.</p><p>— Не смей уходить, мы еще не закончили, мальчишка!</p><p>— А то что? Убьете меня? — холодно спросил мальчик и одарил мрачным взглядом разозленного зельевара. — Так вперед, нападайте! Но перед этим я вам половину Хогвартса разъебу.</p><p>Братья вышли из разрушенного кабинета, и Гарри тут же за сердце схватился. Вспыльчивость и злость улетучилась мгновенно, как только мысли о последствиях своего хамства настигли его.</p><p>— Мерлин, это было дико. И жутко. Думал, он меня по стенке размажет. Наверное, стоит извиниться...</p><p>— И когда ты начал столь грязно ругаться? О, Гарри, ты становишься таким испорченным, — на лице старшего брата застыла веселая усмешка. Отпор от лица гриффиндорца его весьма позабавил.</p><p>— Да само вырвалось, — вяло отреагировал на его смех волшебник. — Пошли по комнатам? Я очень устал.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>Тон парня изменился. Гарри остановился и обернулся в его сторону, моментально распознав угрозу. Темный колдун смотрел на него сверху-вниз многообещающим взглядом. </p><p>— Сегодня я отпущу тебя. А завтра ты расскажешь мне <i>все</i>. И Мерлин помоги тебе, если попытаешься сбежать. Идем. Провожу тебя до башни.</p><p> </p><p>Всю ночь мальчика мучили кошмары. Они бежали по лесу бесконечно долго, путаясь ногами в корнях и падая, падая, падая. В итоге Гарри обнаруживал себя в полном одиночестве среди темноты. Где-то вдалеке кричали авроры, гудело в своем неистовстве сражение, но никто не пришел на помощь матери. И Гарри не пришел. И остался в этой темноте навсегда в наказании.</p><p>Утро встретило разбитого и все такого же уставшего подростка шумными сборами одногруппников. У выхода из портрета Полной Дамы его привычно встретил Диггори, и они молча спустились в Большой Зал. Гарри нашел глазами напряженную фигуру брата и кивнул ему в приветствии.</p><p>День прошел в полусне. Отказав Седрику в тренировках, гриффиндорец спустился к ужину, тогда как ловец Хаффлпаффа умчался в Запретный Лес. Среди студентов Тома не оказалось. Внезапно его внимание привлек знакомый длинноволосый парень, поманив насторожившегося гриффиндорца пальцем. Он нехотя направился к столу Слизерина, остановившись около светловолосого студента, присутствующего на тренировках брата. Тот окинул Гарри с ног до головы нечитаемым взглядом и внезапно широко и дружелюбно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Его вызвал директор. Садись.</p><p>Он немного подвинулся, но мальчик в напряжении замер: это не по правилам. Тогда слизеринец раздраженно дернул его за руку, заставив приземлиться на лавку и зашипел на ухо:</p><p>— Сделай вид, что увлечен беседой, — парень вновь улыбнулся и незаметно опустил на его колени тонкий браслет. — За тобой тоже вызвали студента, мы немного сбили его с курса, ради небольшой форы. Браслет надень и не снимай во время беседы с Дамблдором, он скроет твою магию.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся и немного махнул рукой, будто с чем-то соглашаясь.</p><p>— Это насчет матери? Что-нибудь известно?</p><p>Сидевший рядом старшекурсник наклонился в их сторону, скрывая их разговор от глаз студентов позади.</p><p>— Наши не смогли ее выхватить из лап авроров, их оказалось слишком много. Повелительница приказала отступать. Снейп теперь командует.</p><p>— И что же теперь будет?</p><p>Слизеринец угрюмо покачал головой и скривился при виде подходящего к ним бледного как смерть первокурсника с Равенкло.</p><p>— Г-Гарри? Директор Альбус Дамблдор попросил подойти к его кабинет-ту.</p><p>— Иди, — буркнул светловолосый парень и отвернулся к своей тарелке.</p><p> </p><p>Директор стоял у окна и молчал.</p><p>Гарри встал рядом с братом и на несколько секунд сжал его пальцы своими. Том не обратил на него никакого внимания, не отводя взгляда от напряженной спины Дамблдора.</p><p>— Вы знаете, зачем я позвал вас?</p><p>— Что-то известно, что случилось с нашим домом? — выпалил Гарри, подавшись вперед. — С родителями все в порядке?</p><p>— И да, и нет. У меня очень плохие новости, мальчик мой. Прошу, присаживайтесь. Чаю?</p><p>— Спасибо. Я бы не от...</p><p>— Нет, профессор, мы не хотим задерживаться, — прервал своего брата Том, и они приземлились в мягкие кресла у большого письменного стола. — О чем вы хотели с нами поговорить, сэр?</p><p>Альбус вздохнул, поворачиваясь к ним лицом и тоже опускаясь в свое вычурное кресло.</p><p>— Как вы знаете, правительство уже очень давно преследует преступников, связавших свою жизнь с опасной запрещенной магией. Она губит тела и души, губит все живое вокруг. Источник ее силы в смертях и страданиях. Правительство ищет тайную организацию, распространяющую это отвратительное учение. И, наконец, вчера вечером аврорату удалось задержать особо опасного преступника, что ее возглавлял.</p><p>— И как это относится к нападению на наше поместье, сэр? — максимально вежливо, но с нотками нетерпения и страха спросил Том. Именно то, что нужно было услышать директору.</p><p>— Напрямую, мой мальчик, — горестно вздохнул Дамблдор. — Вся трагедия в том, что этот преступник — ваша мать.</p><p>Повисла звенящая напряженная тишина. И лопнула она всего через пару мгновений. Заговорил опять Том, потому что Гарри просто боялся, что голос его подведет.</p><p>— Вы лжете! Она — светлая волшебница! Спросите у отца!</p><p>— Мне очень жаль. Именно Джеймс вскрыл ее записи, ее дневники. Нашел книги с магией крови. Узнал, сколько заклинаний Лили создала. Страшных, тайных, отвратительных. Скольких людей уже убила. И собиралась принести в жертву вас.</p><p>— Мама любила нас, — хриплым голосом возразил Гарри. Он просто не мог смолчать. — И папу любила. Она бы никогда нам не навредила.</p><p>— Однако ваш отец уличил ее за проведением неизвестного темномагического ритуала с участием ваших волос. Это зафиксировано и подтверждено следствием. Все это время Лили являлась темной колдуньей, более того, Темной Леди. Во время задержания на ее зов отозвались другие маги тайной организации.</p><p>— Что еще за организация, сэр? — нахмурился Том.</p><p>— Что они сделали с нашей матерью?</p><p>— Ее название засекречено, мальчик мой. Это совсем не имеет значения, — Альбус помрачнел. — Значение имеет то, что вы можете быть в опасности. Остальные участники...</p><p>— Что с мамой?! — Гарри вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша. В глазах застыли слезы.</p><p>Директор не отругал его за поведение. Он отвел взгляд и испустил очередной тяжелый вздох.</p><p>— Сегодня утром ее казнили. Мне очень жаль.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри прильнул к метле всем телом, врываясь в толщу тяжелых ледяных туч, не обращая внимания на уколы мельчайших капелек по всему телу. Взвивался ввысь, выше облаков, мчался стрелой к земле, едва успевая выравнивать метлу до столкновения с поверхностью, задевал подошвами ботинок макушки деревьев, обрывая с веток сверкающий при лунном свете иней.</p><p>Немецкая гоночная метла Диггори отзывалась непривычной пульсацией магии и весьма отличалась от Молнии или Нимбуса, но развивала даже большую скорость, чем Гарри и пользовался. Седрик же стоял внизу, на опушке Запретного Леса, не спуская взгляда с маленькой фигурки друга. Хаффлпаффовец не знал, что с ним стряслось, когда бледный и трясущийся волшебник появился рядом с ним во время тренировки. Гарри не реагировал ни на его слова, ни на пощечины, ни на встряску.  Что-то жарко шептал себе под нос, а широко распахнутые глаза глядели в пустоту.</p><p>Тогда Седрик просто сел рядом с ним и начал тихо перечислять изученные ранее темномагические ритуалы, заклинания, сглазы, проклятия. Рассказывал так долго, пока не охрип, пока не заметил, что мальчик перестал дрожать и даже слушал его непрерывную речь. Диггори взял его за руку и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.</p><p>— Что <i>Я</i> могу сделать?</p><p> </p><p>Гарри замедлился, когда заметил скользящую следом уже довольно продолжительное время серебристую точку. Дождавшись, пока патронус его не настигнет, мальчик послушно выслушал застывшего рядом с ним тайпана. И заговорил он голосом Тома:</p><p>— Спускайся, любимый. Достаточно с тебя одиночества среди звезд и холода. Ты нужен здесь, на земле.</p><p>Гарри помедлил, задержавшись взглядом на звездном небе. Улетать не хотелось. Но все же он направил древко гоночной метлы к земле, целенаправленно спускаясь к небольшому огоньку среди деревьев. Развив напоследок максимально высокую скорость, словно прощаясь с этим восхитительным чувством полета, он замедлился лишь у самой земли, подняв потоком ветра ворох снега вверх.</p><p>Том выглядел встревоженным. Но когда ноги подростка коснулись земли, едва заметно выдохнул и быстрым шагом приблизился к брату, окружая его объятиями и теплом.</p><p>— Что там насчет твоих приказов? Может, перейдем сразу ко второму? — пробормотал слизеринец куда-то в темные вихры волос. — После твоих опасных полетов мне необходимо убить некоторое количество людей.</p><p>— Все настолько плохо, что тебе нужно мое разрешение?</p><p>Братья тихо рассмеялись, отстраняясь друг от друга. Гарри почти сразу перестал улыбаться и болезненно скривил разрумянившееся от мороза лицо.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь оправдываться. И я продолжу заниматься магией крови.</p><p>Ласковое выражение лица старшего брата мгновенно сменилось отчужденной злостью. Гриффиндорец знал, что этот разговор будет непростым, но ходить вокруг до около всю оставшуюся ночь не собирался.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Я уже могу самостоятельно решать, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо, — холодно продолжил Гарри. — И если бы я начал изучать магию крови раньше, смог бы спасти маму.</p><p>— Ты? — Том оскалился и моментально оказался рядом, крепко сжав худые плечи гриффиндорца. — Ты едва не погиб от отката. Едва не погиб на моих руках, задыхаясь от боли. Ты хочешь этого вновь? Вновь?! Ответь мне!</p><p>— Только из-за отсутствия рун я пострадал, — Гарри зашипел и попытался отстраниться, но чужие пальцы держали крепко. — Обычно у меня все под контролем! </p><p>— Контролем здесь даже не пахнет, — старший брат едва не рычал от ярости и вновь встряхнул тело мальчика. — Разве я тебе не рассказывал, что бывает, если заниматься подобной магией самостоятельно? Разве не предупреждал об опасностях? Ты ослушался меня! Действовал тайно с этим мальчишкой! Скрывался в лесу! Там, где я не смог бы тебя вовремя спасти!</p><p>— Седрик...</p><p>— Сдохнет к завтрашнему утру! А я надену на тебя браслеты, которые ты не сможешь снять без моей помощи. И больше никогда не прикоснешься к магии из Небытия.</p><p>Гарри размахнулся и отвесил брату мощную пощечину, от чего его голова дернулась в сторону, а на щеке быстро проступил яркий красный ожог в виде ладони. Злость отступила так же быстро, как и появилась. Мальчик припал к груди брата, шепча слова извинения. Том рассеянно коснулся горящей щеки.</p><p>— Это не первый раз, когда ты меня обжигаешь, — как-то слишком задумчиво пробормотал слизеринец, будто только сейчас, именно сейчас вспомнив слова Снейпа.</p><p>"Потому что он больше не светлый волшебник."</p><p>Том медленно разорвал объятия и пристально взглянул в обеспокоенные молящие глаза, которые так любил. Погладил румяные щеки и оставил на лбу целомудренный поцелуй, смущая и нервируя младшего брата быстрыми перепадами настроения.</p><p>— Покажи.</p><p>Гарри отошел на несколько шагов назад и кивнул. Отвернулся от слизеринца, наколдовал нож и начертал на ладонях неглубокие порезы в виде уже ставших родными рун. Единым движением сел прямо в снег и направил вытянутые руки в сторону. Хотелось показать старшему брату <i>все</i>, на что Гарри мог быть способен. Благо, злости, отчаяния и боли в груди плескалось предостаточно. Как и мыслей о навсегда мертвой матери.</p><p>Том с приоткрытым от удивления ртом смотрел на огромный дымящийся кратер и спаленные до углей деревья вокруг. Он просто глазам своим не верил. Не верил, что перед ним сейчас его родной младший брат, вечно слабый, вечно светлый и добрый, не признававший страдания и смерти. Его Гарри, который только что призвал немыслимое количество темной энергии и не получил даже намека на откат.</p><p>Гриффиндорец погрузил ярко-красные обожженные ладони в снег, облегченно вздыхая от приятного чувства холода — все его тело сковывал жар. Он даже не сразу ощутил чужие руки на плечах. Оглянувшись, он увидел безэмоциональное лицо брата.</p><p>— С завтрашнего дня у тебя появится наставник.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь давать согласие Снейпу на!... — ощетинился тут же Гарри, но его прервал указательный палец на своих губах.</p><p>— Я сам займусь твоим обучением.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ...обратно под землю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри тяжело опустился на землю рядом с покалеченным Седриком. Повисла тяжелая давящая тишина.</p><p>Диггори выглядел донельзя пришибленным и ошарашенным, и сам мальчик был ничем не лучше: весь покрытый копотью, с взъерошенными волосами, обожженными конечностями и мантией и без одного ботинка. Гарри выплюнул изо рта сажу и полубезумно пытался сморгнуть с отчаянно слезившихся глаз жгучий пепел. У него даже слов подходящих не находилось. Будто мешком с картошкой по голове ухнули.</p><p>Седрик и сам мало что соображал после "разговора по душам" с Томом. Удивительно, что живым вернулся. Хаффлпаффовец дернулся, когда где-то неподалеку заухала сова — все мышцы напряжены и реакция на любой внешний раздражитель отзывалась болезненной пульсацией.</p><p>— Ты как? — смог выдавить из себя очумевший после нескольких часов тренировок Гарри.</p><p>— Чуть душу дьяволу не отдал, — с чувством ответил Седрик и нервно поежился.</p><p>— А я с ним с рождения.</p><p>Друзья настороженно переглянулись, прислушиваясь, но Запретный Лес был тих. После особенно впечатляющего проклятия, отбросившего гриффиндорца на несколько метров в сторону, он малодушно дал деру. Потому что вошедший во вкус братец был выше его моральных сил.</p><p>— Может, ну ее, эту школу? — осторожно поинтересовался Седрик. — Летом набрел на заброшенную деревушку, там укрыться можно.</p><p>— Дурной?</p><p>— Есть немного.</p><p>Повисла еще одна напряженная тишина. Гарри скривил губы от боли, сжимая и разжимая красные от ожогов пальцы. Том, несмотря на обычную заботу и ласку, щадить своего младшего брата явно не собирался.</p><p>— А как <i>ты</i>?</p><p>Мальчик не посмотрел на старосту Хаффлпаффа, хоть и ощущал на себе его внимательный взгляд. </p><p>— Я понимаю головой, что отец поступил правильно. Что моя мать преступница, что она убивала и калечила. Я прекрасно понимаю, что папа поступил как велит ему долг и моральные убеждения. Что так должен поступить любой здравомыслящий светлый волшебник, по-человечески. Но... — Гарри сжал кулаки, не обращая внимания на резкую боль. — Но она моя мама. Она моя мама, Седрик. </p><p>— <i>Ты не обязан поступать как здравомыслящий человек</i>. Ты никому ничего не обязан, — Седрик понимал, что говорит серьезные и страшные вещи человеку, который может разнести взрывом весь Хогсмид, но он говорил искренне, сам в это веря.</p><p>— Я не хочу мстить отцу, — немного погодя ответил мальчик, задумавшись. И действительно, ненависти к родителю не было. Ведь Гарри любил его. — Снейп предложил... вступить в их организацию то ли ради мести, то ли ради свержения власти, не знаю. Он мог говорить одно, а планировать совершенно другое. Ему нужна кровь его Темной Леди, что во мне течет. Не думал же ты, что я такой "способный" сам по себе?</p><p>— Темная Леди... Все никак не привыкну так называть твою мать. С виду — милейшая добродушная домохозяйка, образец чистоты и примерного семьянина.</p><p>— Вообще-то так оно и было, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Почему это темная волшебница не может быть хорошей мамой своим детям? Хотя Снейп ее обозвал в какой-то мере чокнутой.</p><p>— Ты тоже поехавший, но я все равно тебя люблю.</p><p>Диггори махнул рукой на рассмеявшегося мальчика, когда до их слуха внезапно донесся звук с треском ломаемых веток: к ним кто-то стремительно продирался через голые заросли кустов. Друзья моментально подобрались, а Седрик выхватил из кармана уменьшенную метлу. Похоже, Том все-таки настиг своего брата, дав ему некоторое время на отдых.</p><p>— Да плевать мне на дурость, съебываем, — веско произнес ловец и оседлал расколдованную метлу, а Гарри, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, согласно угукнул и ловко вскочил на нее позади волшебника, хлопнув его по плечу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i><br/>
Гарри не сразу понял, что произошло. Утром еще дружелюбные одногруппники, а к вечеру — настороженные и готовые к бою недруги. Буквально за обедом вся обстановка на факультете Гриффиндор резко изменилась с прибытием экстренного выпуска Ежедневного Пророка. Гарри смотрел в свою тарелку, напряженный и раздраженный все более усиливавшимся шушуканьем студентов. Практически все глазели на него и Тома. Но если слизеринца окружал его преданный до мозга костей факультет, буквально возвышающийся стеной, огораживающий своего негласного короля от остального мира, то младший брат оказался прямиком в осаде. Все, кто был рядом, отодвинулся прочь, а парочка старшекурсников даже незаметно для остальных вооружилась. Гарри, чувства которого были напряжены до предела, уловил эти движения рук моментально.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вопреки ожиданиям, никто к нему не подошел, не оскорбил и не напал. На него смотрели испуганно, злобно, с любопытством, неприязнью, брезгливостью и разочарованием. Гарри оказался в пустоте из повернутых в его сторону враждебных лиц, молчаливо выносящих ему приговор отщепенца и предателя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обстановка накалилась к вечеру, когда по пришествии в комнату мальчиков, темный волшебник не обнаружил там своей кровати, а чемоданы аккуратной кучкой гнездились у входа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— И как это понимать? — холодно спросил у них Гарри, заставив одногруппников вздрогнуть и повыхватывать волшебные палочки. Они молчали. Но парню не были нужны объяснения, ведь было все до банальности просто — они боялись спать с ним в одной комнате.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Раздраженно дернув уголком рта, он уменьшил вещи и сунул их в карман мантии, спустившись в гостиную. Там ситуация была не лучше — студенты прекратили свои разговоры и уставились на Гарри как на восьмое чудо света. Только не прекрасное и невозможное, а как, скажем, на неизлечимую чуму или неведомое злобное чудище из сказок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец приземлился в пустующее кресло и рывком подтащил к себе лежавший на столике учебник по рунам, даже не читая, что там написано, а пытаясь сделать вид, что шепотки вокруг, пристальное внимание и тяжелое молчаливое осуждение его ни капельки не трогает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что же, первое время можно будет разместиться и в гостиной, не вечно же студенты будут шарахаться от него? Это же попросту глупо: Гарри никогда не проявлял ни к кому агрессии или жестокости, даже с Малфоем их перепалки были по-детски просты и безобидны. Малфой... Но ведь волшебники не Гарри должны бояться, а его старшего брата. Того, кого действительно следовало бы. Так нелепо. Так обидно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри даже не заметил, когда портрет с грохотом распахнулся, впуская внутрь рассерженного как тысяча чертей Диггори. Гриффиндорцы недоуменно проводили взглядом широкоплечую фигуру ловца, но не предприняли попыток его остановить: вообще-то Седрик был частым гостем в их башне еще со второго курса обучения Гарри. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда его вздернули на ноги чьи-то руки, от накопившегося напряжения и злости волшебник схватил их за запястья, крепко обжигая. Он хотел лишь отцепить чужие ладони от себя, а небольшой выброс получился сам по себе. Испугавшись, что мог раскрыть себя перед посторонним, Гарри попытался отпрянуть, но, наткнувшись взглядом на покрасневшее от ярости лицо друга, замер. Диггори так же молча выволок мальчика из гостиной, даже не посмотрев на пораженных и притихших гриффиндорцев.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они остановились возле первого этажа, переводя дыхание. Гарри продолжал молчать и сверлить хмурым взглядом чемпиона Хогвартса, не зная, что ему может взбрести в буйную головушку. Седрик все еще выглядел обозленным и немного жутким.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Почему ты мне не сказал?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри оскалился и испустил тихое рычание.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это не твое чертово дело, кем была моя мать. Это никого не касается! Никого не касаются наши проблемы, ее причастность к темной магии и Кроведушцам. Мне насрать, что вы о нас думаете, мы были абсолютно нормальной семьей! И меня не ебет, чего ты себе придумал, будто я должен перед тобой оправдываться за...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Почему ты не сказал, что твоя мама умерла?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец задохнулся словами и даже отошел назад от неожиданности. Внимательно вгляделся в лицо друга и пораженно приоткрыл рот: Седрик злился вовсе не на сокрытие причастности матери к темным магам. Он был в ярости, от того что не смог оказать вовремя поддержки, что узнал из чужих уст о ее гибели. Гарри закусил губу и отвернулся. Такая открытая привязанность вскрывала броню его отчужденности. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не читал сегодняшнюю газету, — подрагивающим от эмоций голосом сообщил ему хаффлпаффовец. — Твой брат мне рассказал. Он не мог вломиться в гостиную и самостоятельно забрать тебя, ведь все остальные и без этого настроены против вас. Да и Полная Дама не пустила бы внутрь слизеринца даже с сотнями правильных паролей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри рывком повернулся к нему спиной, скрывая выступившие на глазах слезы. Убийство Джеймсом своей жены — теперь достояние общественности. Мимолетный праздник светлых сил, радость для остальных волшебников. Он дернулся, когда друг аккуратно обнял его со спины в молчаливой поддержке. Никогда раньше Гарри и не думал, что она ему так сильно нужна.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Мальчик лежал на боку, прижавшись к теплому телу спящего брата и смотрел в пустоту ночи ничего не видящим взглядом. Ему не спалось. Седрик проводил его в подземелья, хотя особенно и не горел желанием лишний раз встречаться с Томом. Тот на него даже не глянул, приобнял младшего брата за плечи и увел в свою гостиную. Студенты Слизерина на них даже внимания не обратили, занимаясь своими делами, будто бы и не было на их территории чужака. Но теперь Гарри уже и сам сомневался, являлся ли он здесь чужим?</p><p> </p><p>— Ты же хотел стать сильным? Чего же тогда сейчас затрусил?</p><p>Гарри поморщился и шагнул к наколдованному каменному алтарю, борясь с чувством тревоги. Том задумал провести обещанный Снейпом ритуал по привязке магии крови к его собственной. И делать он собирался это прямо в Хогвартсе. Завел в заброшенный дуэльный зал, опутал его всевозможными чарами и заверил, что даже сам Дамблдор не заметит всплесков темного волшебства. Все это пахло не просто дурно, Гарри был практически уверен, что их непременно схватят. Брату хотелось доверять, но и к своим предчувствиям мальчик старался прислушиваться.</p><p>— И в чем же он будет заключаться? Твой ритуал, — Гарри запрыгнул на каменное ложе и вопросительно уставился на перевозбужденного от предвкушения и радости брата. — Что это с тобой? — теперь он спрашивал с подозрением. — Ты чего удумал?</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я задумал нечто недоброе? — невинно поинтересовался Том и вытащил из-за пояса серебряный кинжал с рукояткой в виде тайпана с распахнутой пастью.</p><p>Гарри в удивлении распахнул глаза и невольно отклонился от подступавшего ближе слизеринца назад. Старший брат остановился перед ним и слегка нахмурился, что в сочетании с его застывшей улыбкой смотрелось диковато.</p><p>— Ты что, боишься меня? Гарри, — он протянул руку и ласково заскользил кончиком лезвия по щеке, холодя и щекоча нежную кожу. — Ты боишься меня или того, что я могу за долю секунды тебя убить?</p><p>Вот теперь мальчик отпрянул по-настоящему, переживая за вменяемость темного волшебника. Из-за резкого движения кинжал оцарапал лицо, и Гарри невольно скривился, утирая покатившуюся вниз капельку крови. Старший родственник на несколько мгновений оцепенел, скользя за ней взглядом.</p><p>— Что мне делать? Том, — брат тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.</p><p>— Раздеваться. Нижнее белье можешь оставить. А можешь и снять, — промурлыкал он, подходя к каменному алтарю вплотную. — Я предпочту последнее.</p><p>Гарри фыркнул и, отвернувшись от извращенного волшебника, начал стягивать с себя школьную форму. В конце концов, он уже пережил самое страшное, разве нет? Оставались лишь разнообразные вариации пережитого, чего его старший брат мог удумать. Оставшись в одних трусах и покрывшись мурашками от холода, мальчик вопросительно уставился на Тома. Тот пытался выглядеть невозмутимым, но его пальцы слегка подрагивали, а глаза заволокло тьмой. </p><p>— Ложись, — он опустил ладонь на камень, разогревая его, и младший брат благодарно улыбнулся ему. — Постарайся не дергаться, я не могу использовать сейчас посторонние заклинания и связать тебя.</p><p>— Если начнешь сдирать заживо кожу, то не обещаю, — меланхолично отозвался Гарри, уставившись в потолок.</p><p>— Нет, мне нравится твоя кожа.</p><p>— И это единственное, что тебя останавливает?</p><p>Том демонстративно задумался, постукивая кончиком кинжала по губам.</p><p>— Мммм, без кожи ты не сможешь мне отсасывать? Не злись, не злись, я пытаюсь заставить тебя расслабиться, — рассмеялся парень на разъяренный взгляд гриффиндорца. — Приступим? Я собираюсь начертать на твоем теле руны. Гарри, это навсегда.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я раздетый и уже готовый к сраному жертвоприношению, взял и передумал?</p><p>— О, любимый, ты уже не можешь передумать. Я просто не позволю, — Том едва касаясь провел кинжалом от кончика подбородка по шее, груди и до самого живота, остановив движение где-то чуть выше пупка. — Печально, не так ли? Я был тем, кто никогда не позволил бы тебе стать темным волшебником, и тем, кто так страстно этого желал всю сознательную жизнь. А теперь ты уже не можешь отказаться и повернуть назад.</p><p>— Почему это должно быть печальным?</p><p>Том надавил холодным оружием на живот, и кончик прорезал кожу, входя внутрь на несколько миллиметров. Гарри невольно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но удержал свое тело на месте, даже не дернувшись.</p><p>— Какой послушный мальчик, — пробормотал слизеринец и вонзил кинжал глубже, начиная медленно двигать его в сторону, вырисовывая первую черточку руны. — Печально не иметь больше свободного выбора. Но ты сам в это ввязался. Не время ли платить по счетам за собственное любопытство?</p><p>— А можно быть менее пугающим в тот момент, когда ты чиркаешь по мне ножом? — напряженно пробормотал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от темного потолка.</p><p>— И все-таки тебе страшно, — в восторге произнес Том, вонзая лезвие рядом с первой кровоточащей раной, продолжая чертить. Его начинало едва заметно потряхивать от покорного вида  подставленного ему на растерзание тела. — Быть может, это и есть начало моего тайного плана?</p><p>Он закончил с первой руной и любовно коснулся ее пальцами, размазывая обильно текущую кровь по коже. И тут же занялся следующей, но уже на левой стороне груди. Не было какого-то особого порядка, Том лишь предоставлял свободу магии крови проникать в это тело и так же свободно и без отката выходить. И чем больше на теле рун, тем менее болезнен и неприятен будет выброс темной энергии в пространство.</p><p>Гарри закусил губу и зажмурился, когда лезвие распороло более чувствительную кожу у соска. А Том заворожено продолжил, словно мантру:</p><p>— Быть может, я, наконец, получил желаемое — твою кровь на ритуальном камне. Кровь Лили, нашей матери. Кровь, отданная вместе с жизнью, имеет колоссальную силу, знаешь? </p><p>Слизеринец надавил на кинжал немного сильнее обычного и прорезал мышцу, заставив испустить младшего брата сдавленный стон.</p><p>— Жертвоприношение. Ты такой догадливый, любимый. Кроведушцам так сильно нужна твоя кровь, — Том перешел на другой участок кожи для рисунка почти к самой шее. — А ты доверяешь мне настолько, что готов расстаться с жизнью.</p><p>Гарри внезапно выгнул тело дугой, подавшись вверх, а Том моментально отдернул руку с кинжалом от ключиц. Гриффиндорец насмешливо фыркнул:</p><p>— Так я и думал. Что? — увидев ярость в черных глазах, он невинно улыбнулся. </p><p>— Не мог бы ты не дергаться, когда лезвие так близко к твоей шее? — Том предупреждающе резанул его бедро, распахивая на нем кожу и выпуская наружу новые порции крови. — Хочешь, чтобы так же было и с твоей сонной артерией?</p><p>— Кажется, ты прервал свое жертвоприношение, Томми, — невинная улыбка переросла в широкий оскал, и Гарри ощутил, как его полоснули ножом гораздо глубже, прямо до подкожного жира. — Ты так и будешь покрывать меня бессмысленными шрамами или займешься рунами?</p><p>У его горла мгновенно оказался кинжал, прорезав на нем тонкую линию. Гарри продолжал смотреть с неестественной улыбкой в бледное разгневанное лицо брата, у которого рассудок вновь качнулся к отметке "обезумевший".</p><p>— До греха не доводи, — прорычал он и резковато потянул лезвием вверх, оставив на подбородке косую красную линию. — Ведь эти шрамы ты уже не сведешь.</p><p>— Другие шрамы я тоже уже никогда не сведу, — кажется, будто еще чуть-чуть, и уголки его губ надорвутся от напряжения слишком широкой улыбки, в которой не было ни капли от прежнего веселья или подзадоривания. — Однако ты даже не пытался меня о них предупредить.</p><p>Том отпрянул немного назад, сведя брови к переносице. Он впервые видел эти странные эмоции на лице брата и решительно их не понимал. Темный волшебник долго смотрел в глаза мальчику, пока тот не отвернулся вновь к потолку. Улыбка стекла с лица, оставив прежнее спокойствие. Гарри дернулся, не ожидая, что его щеки обхватят окровавленные руки, разворачивая его голову в сторону старшего брата. Он нежно коснулся его губ своими, будто прося прощение за что-то, чего и сам не ведает. И Гарри прощал, всегда прощал его неосознанную жестокость. Мальчик улыбнулся уже искренне и ласково коснулся чужого запястья, разрешая продолжить.</p><p>Далее Том наносил руны молча, иногда касаясь ран и крови пальцами или губами, слизывая с них кровь. Гарри весь покрывался мурашками от этих прикосновений и сдерживал уже совсем не болезненные стоны — несмотря на ужасающую картину происходящего в дуэльном зале, гриффиндорец начинал ею наслаждаться. И, конечно, он прекрасно ощущал настроение старшего брата. Прищурив приоткрывшиеся глаза, Гарри хмыкнул:</p><p>— Ты возбужден.</p><p>Том позволил себе ответную усмешку и накрыл его пах ладонью:</p><p>— И это ты мне говоришь?</p><p>— Мне нужно кроветворное, — Гарри накрыл его пальцы своими. — Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я потерял сознание.</p><p>— Я хочу причинить тебе еще больше боли, — признался слизеринец, а его пальцы на рукоятке вздрогнули, врезав лезвие в плоть чуть глубже, чем нужно. — Это слишком много для просьбы?</p><p>Гарри прислушался ко своим ощущениям, оценивая состояние своего тела и теперешний болевой порог.</p><p>— Думаю, я могу это себе позволить. Зелья, Том.</p><p>Слизеринец кивнул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии несколько склянок с кроветворным, положив их возле головы мальчика, и тоже залез на алтарь, оседлав узкие бедра. Он с наслаждением коснулся покрытой свежими сочащимися порезами груди, скользнув пальцами к животу.</p><p>— Знаешь, хочу тебе признаться, — Том склонился над ним, облизывая алую жидкость с пылающего тела. — На самом деле алтарь вовсе и не был нужен. Просто ты выглядишь на нем более совершенно. На каменном ложе, весь покрытый кровью.</p><p>— Ты гребаный извращенец, — Гарри резко потянул его за пряди волос. — Это пиздец неудобно!</p><p>Старший брат лишь хмыкнул и запустил кончик языка в рану, под кожу, вызвав крупную дрожь по телу под собой. С рунами он уже покончил, и желал насладиться волшебником в полной мере. Руки заскользили ниже, стягивая последний элемент одежды на изрезанном теле. Гарри вновь выгнулся, но уже от болезненного возбуждения. Том, опомнившись, протянул руку к голове мальчика и взял одно из многочисленных зелий, откупоривая крышечку и прислоняя горлышко колбы к губам брата. Тот послушно выпил кроветворное и блаженно улыбнулся, когда головокружение от потерянной ранее крови прошло.</p><p>— Намного лучше.</p><p>— Ненадолго, — пообещал ему старший волшебник, найдя ртом наиболее глубокий порез на доступном ему участке тела и с силой втягивая в себя чужую кровь. — Знаешь, я даже почти поверил в существование бога, когда ты согласился на ритуал.</p><p>— Тебе вовсе не руны нужны были, — Гарри коснулся пальцами чужого лица, смазывая с него разводы алой жидкости. — Ты с самого начала планировал трахнуть меня, пока я истекаю кровью.</p><p>Том подхватил подушечки пальцев его руки губами, вылизывая их дочиста. </p><p>— Это делает меня монстром в твоих глазах?</p><p>Гарри с легкой усмешкой наблюдал, как темный волшебник поспешно расстегивает на себе мантию, а затем и светлую рубашку. Гриффиндорец легко положил ему руки на грудь, медленно провел ими до низа живота и обратно.</p><p>— Это делает тебя самим собой.</p><p>Слизеринец рассмеялся на его слова и второй раз за этот вечер накрыл его губы своими, одаривая вкусом крови и жаром своего желания. Гарри скользнул языком по его губам, сплетаясь с чужим, и тихо застонал. Он услышал возню и чиркнувшую молнию на брюках, вновь шорох снимаемой одежды, перед тем как поцелуй прервался. Том прижался лбом к его лбу и заглянул в темно-зеленые глаза своими.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я совершенно не хочу сейчас быть нежным с тобой, — шепнул он в приоткрытые губы. — Хочу причинить <i>тебе</i> боль, хочу чтобы ты <i>мне</i> причинил боль. Jeg vil drepe deg. La meg drepe deg. (нор.)</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Том не ответил, только отодвинулся немного назад и для удобства приподнял его за бедра, подтягивая Гарри ближе к себе. Он низко застонал, потершись о его промежность давно вставшим членом, а парень в его руках тут же напрягся.</p><p>— Я хочу взять тебя так, как считаю нужным, — хрипло произнес старший брат, надавив на анус головкой, сжимая чужие бедра пальцами сильнее. — Это будет не так больно, как если бы на тебе не было столько глубоких ран.</p><p>Гарри просто прикрыл глаза ладонью, смирившись с ситуацией. Он был все еще порядочно возбужден для полноценного отказа. Том на мгновение склонился для благодарного поцелуя в плотно сжатые губы и медленно двинул бедрами, с трудом протискиваясь внутрь и громко застонав от удовольствия. Гриффиндорец сильно закусил губу, ощущая резкую боль снизу, и попытался расслабиться, пропуская в себя чужой член — едва ли сам слизеринец мог свободно и безболезненно для себя в нем двигаться. Гарри громко вскрикнул, когда Том подался назад и насухую толкнулся глубже, испустив еще один несдержанный стон наслаждения.</p><p>— Б-блять, — проскулил младший волшебник сквозь сжатые зубы. — Блять, больно!</p><p>— В этом весь и смысл, — шепнул Том, медленно толкаясь внутрь. — Нет, ты должен быть возбужден, любимый.</p><p>Он сжал ладонью начавший было опадать член и чувственно провел по нему рукой, слегка надавливая большим пальцем на головку. Гарри застонал от смешанных чувств: до этих самых пор он даже не подозревал, что его орган был все еще напряжен. Том повторил свои действия, останавливая движения бедер. Хотелось сорваться на привычный грубый секс, но он не видел в нем смысла, если его брат не будет получать при этом удовольствия.</p><p>Когда тело начало привыкать ко второй волне боли, мальчик смог подчинить себе и ощущения от сильных касаний чужих рук, едва сдерживая себя от желания податься навстречу бедрами — он все еще был насажен на член, и лишние движения вновь отодвинут наслаждение в сторону.</p><p>Когда Том решил для себя, что его Гарри был порядком возбужден вновь, возобновил движения тазом, не убирая руку с налитого кровью пениса. Гриффиндорец вновь вскрикнул, но уже без прежнего страдания — приятный жар, расходящийся от паха ко всему телу, дополнял боль в раскрытых ранах и растянутом анусе в немыслимом ключе, заставляя разодранную братом душу трепетать.</p><p>— Будет здорово, если ты перестанешь молчать. Хочу услышать твой голос, — Том склонился над окровавленным телом и вновь припал ртом к ранам, слизывая с них кровь. — Назовешь меня своим любимым старшим братиком?</p><p>— Д-да пошел к черту, грязный... извращенец! — простонал Гарри срывающимся при каждом толчке голосом. — Ни в жизнь, пока мы... делаем это!</p><p>— Какой скромник.</p><p>Том внезапно легко подцепил зубами края раны на груди и слегка их сжал, выпуская наружу дополнительную порцию горячей крови. Гарри не сдержал крика, а из глаз брызнули невольные слезы, которых он даже не замечал на распаленной коже. Слизеринец вылизывал закровившую рану изнутри, едва слышно зарычав от охватившей все его тело волны дрожи. Не сдержавшись, он с силой толкнулся внутрь, увеличивая темп. Теперь двигаться по влажному теплу стало немного легче, чему Том довольно улыбнулся, ускорив и движения пальцев на чужом члене.</p><p>Гарри сильно кусал губы, беспорядочно скользя ладонями по мокрому от пота телу старшего волшебника, громко постанывая бессвязные просьбы, которым и сам отчета себе не отдавал. Было настолько же плохо, насколько и хорошо. Ощутив неожиданную резь в боку и холод он не сдержал еще одного громкого крика, распахивая глаза и натыкаясь взглядом на почти звериное выражение лица брата. Тот вновь взял другой рукой кинжал и полоснул им по чистой от ран коже волшебника под ним. </p><p>Гарри мучительно хотелось кончить. Уже несколько раз гриффиндорцу казалось, что уже вот-вот и... Боль тоже приходила и отпускала, подобно волнам прибоя, оттягивая момент оргазма и, наоборот, приближая его. Том двигался уже привычно быстро, вышибая из него толчками воздух и хрипло постанывая практически на каждое движение вперед.</p><p>Когда старший брат внезапно остановился, Гарри испустил протяжное мычание, призывая не прекращать, но когда почувствовал сильное давление лезвия у себя на животе, дернулся в страхе: кинжал находился в перпендикулярном положении от его распластанного по камню тела. Мальчик испуганно отполз назад, но его настойчиво притянули обратно одним движением руки.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел, — в ужасе зашептал он, схватившись за его запястье обеими руками.</p><p>— Доверься мне, — чужим голосом произнес Том, в этот момент уже не выглядевший как человек. — Просто доверься, я спасу тебя в любой момент.</p><p>— Ты невменяем, — Гарри продолжал бороться с сильными руками. — Ты убьешь меня!</p><p>Том прекратил давить на его живот, но кинжал не убрал.</p><p>— Пей зелье.</p><p>Гриффиндорец отчаянно закрутил головой: может, он бы и согласился на подобные ужасы, если бы старший брат контролировал ситуацию, но сейчас это сродни самоубийству. Том толкнул его бедрами, проехавшись членом по простате и заставив Гарри ненадолго отвлечься от страха и неприятия. Мальчик выгнулся и простонал еще один отказ, царапая живот о кончик лезвия.</p><p>— Доверься, любимый, прошу, — Том сам поднес открытое им самим зелье к влажным от слюны и крови губам. — Просто перейди за эту грань вновь.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза, ощущая, как в них вновь собирается влага, и все-таки принял кроветворное, расцепив пальцы с чужих рук. И дрожал он не только от ужаса, но и от странного нетерпения. Слизеринец не стал растягивать боль и одним толчком погрузил нож в его живот по самую гарду. Гарри протяжно закричал от пламенной вспышки боли, а возбуждение накрыло такой лавиной, что перед глазами все потемнело. Том застонал сквозь зубы и отклонился назад, заставив младшего брата сесть на себя сверху, пожирая его голодным алчущим взглядом.</p><p>— Din død vil bringe meg glede, min elskede, — на грани слышимости зашептал слизеринец. — Hvis du drepe meg i retur, vårt blod vil blande sammen.</p><p>Гарри дрожал всем телом, запрокинув назад голову, ощущая ледяное острое лезвие в своем животе столь же отчетливо, что и горячий член в заднице. Все мысли о возможной гибели по неосторожности напрочь вытеснило губительное наслаждение. Дождавшись, пока гриффиндорец не придет немного в себя, Том притянул его к себе за шею и ворвался в рот языком, с наслаждением вбирая в себя стоны, чувствуя, как рукоять его кинжала уперлась ему в живот.</p><p>— Двигайся, — выдохнул парень в покрасневшие от поцелуев и легких покусываний губы.</p><p>Гарри неловко оперся ладонями о чужие плечи и приподнялся на подрагивающих ногах, с трепетом ощущая в себе налитый кровью член как никогда сильно. С протяжным стоном опустился на него, а перед глазами полопались фейерверки болезненного наслаждения. Он едва ли слышал громкие стоны брата, набирая медленный темп покачиваний — на большее его в этот момент просто не хватало. Гарри при каждом движении цеплялся ножом за тело второго волшебника, распространяя по телу новые волны эйфорической агонии.</p><p>Он не сразу заметил, что к его собственным толчкам добавились чужие руки, помогая направлять его бедра в нужном темпе, а затем Том и вовсе перехватил инициативу, увеличивая глубину и амплитуду толчков, не отрывая своего перекошенного от звериного удовольствия лица от лица мальчика, вбивая в себя его образ навечно.</p><p>— У меня сейчас сердце остановится, — едва слышно пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя его колотящуюся пульсацию в каждой ране по телу.</p><p>— Я запущу его вновь, — рыкнул в ответ Том, укусив его за нижнюю губу. — А теперь...</p><p>Старший брат вновь замер, позволив младшему немного отдышаться. Они уже оба были практически на грани, и до оргазма их разделяли всего пара толчков. Том обхватил руками рукоятку кинжала и осторожно потянул его на себя, пожирая глазами брызнувшую наружу кровь. Она заливала весь низ живота, член, бедра, камень под ними, окрашивая их в цвет безумия. Слизеринец нежно вложил нож в обе руки мальчика и сжал поверх них пальцы, направив лезвие себе в живот. Гарри не сразу понял, чего тот от него хочет, а когда ощутил неладное, отступать уже было поздно: Том медленно погружал кинжал в себя, не сводя с младшего родственника околдованных болью черных глаз, насильно заставляя его проталкивать в себя испачканное в чужой крови оружие.</p><p>— Психопат, — дрожащими губами пробормотал Гарри, когда небольшая гарда в виде змеиной головы уперлась в кожу живота. — Мерлин, какой же ты ебанутый психопат! — А затем весь дернулся от осознания. — <i>Зелья!</i></p><p>— Я не потерял ни капли крови, малыш, — ухмыльнулся Том, немного покрутив руками черенок, тем самым разрывая лезвием узкую рану и выпуская наружу первый поток алого. — Ох, надо же. Теперь это не так? Jeg ønsker å lemleste kroppen din akkurat nå.</p><p>Слизеринец оскалился в еще более звериной улыбке и резко выдернул из себя кинжал, все еще сжимая в руках чужие пальцы, и так же быстро засадил его чуть выше и левее. Гарри вскрикнул от затопившего его ужаса и попытался выдрать ослабевшие руки из захвата. Однако глаза его смотрели лишь на чужую темную кровь. Кажется, его вновь затрясло, но уже от охватившего нутро желания.</p><p>Том отцепил одну руку и призвал два флакончика с зельем, разделив меж собой кроветворное. Бледность лиц моментально сменилась легким румянцем. Старший брат разжал пальцы и второй руки, немного отклонив спину назад. Гарри так и остался в той же позе, судорожно сжимая в ладонях серебряную рукоять.</p><p>— Давай. — приказал Том. </p><p>Мальчик, не имея в себе никакого рассудка, потянул на себя черенок кинжала, завороженно поглощая взглядом потоки вожделенной крови, и быстрым движением вогнал лезвие под ребра, вырвав во тьму дуэльного зала двойной громкий стон. </p><p>Том опять опрокинул его на остывший камень, подняв небольшой всплеск кровавой лужи под ними, возобновив грубоватые толчки внутри сжавшегося в наслаждении отверстия. Затем выдернул из себя нож, позволив их крови смешаться воедино, и накрыл влажной горячий рукой такой же перепачканный красным член. </p><p>— Однажды я испорчу тебя окончательно, — диким от возбуждения голосом прохрипел Том, ощущая приближения собственного финала. — И верну обратно к жизни. Jeg vil at du skal ha en orgasme fra din egen død.</p><p>— Но перед этим когда-нибудь точно убьешь, уже по-настоящему, — Гарри, вспомнив что-то, потянул старшего волшебника за взмокшие темные кудри вниз, выдыхая ему куда-то в рот: — Братик.</p><p>Том сдавленно застонал, прокусив его нижнюю губу, мощно изливаясь внутрь тела. Гарри хватило лишь на пару сильных движений рукой, чтобы выгнуться и с криком кончить, забрызгав себя семенем. И, не контролируя себя, нырнул в звенящую сдавливающую тишину.</p><p>По ощущениям, очнулся он спустя всего пару секунд. Тут же нашарил взглядом вполне живого и даже адекватного старшего брата, который методично втирал в очищенное от пота, спермы и крови тело дурно пахнущую мазь. Сам Том от ран уже избавился. Гарри скосил глаза вниз, но от самого страшного ранения не осталось и следа — экстракт бадьяна вернул после себя чистую кожу, будто в нем и не было никакого ножа. Зато все оставшиеся порезы останутся с ним на всю жизнь, благодаря составу мази: рана моментально зарубцевывалась.</p><p>У Гарри даже слов никаких не было, чтобы передать все метавшиеся внутри него чувства. И мальчик просто смотрел на потолок, дожидаясь, пока старший брат не закончит. Не хватало храбрости даже просто смотреть ему в глаза, не умерев при этом еще и от смущения, стыда и раскаяния.</p><p>— Если так будет проходить каждый наш ритуал, я готов быть твоим наставником вечно, — томно промурлыкал Том, наконец, разрывая липкую тишину. Он, по всей видимости, никакого дискомфорта не ощущал. — Но хотелось бы больше доверия, малыш.</p><p>— Чуть не сдох, — пожаловался тот. — Чуть оба не сдохли.</p><p>— С какой стати нам умирать? — лаконично спросил его слизеринец. — Мы темные волшебники или жалкие магглы?</p><p>— Это не значит, что секс с тобой должен быть на грани жизни и смерти. Мы больные, <b>больные</b> на всю голову.</p><p>Том рассмеялся сердитому тону младшего брата и оставил легкий поцелуй на закусанных губах. Несмотря на беззаботный и уверенный тон, парень все же волновался за реакцию гриффиндорца, когда его разум не будет сковывать возбуждение. Удивительно, но Гарри оставался вполне спокоен.</p><p>— На каком языке ты разговаривал? — внезапно спросил у него волшебник. — Что ты вообще говорил мне?</p><p>Старший брат опять засмеялся, ласково потрепав и без того растрепанные влажные волосы.</p><p>— Поверь, ты не захочешь знать.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You'll never know what hit you<br/>Won't see me closing in<br/>I'm gonna make you suffer<br/>This hell you put me in<br/>I'm underneath your skin</p><p>I will be here<br/>When you think you're all alone<br/>Seeping through the cracks<br/>I'm the poison in your bones<br/>My love is your disease<br/>I won't let it set you free<br/>Til I break you</p><p>(с) the devil within - digital daggers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Благие намерения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри решительно отказался сидеть за столом Слизерина. Это бы означало окончательное поражение перед убеждениями других студентов, что он темный волшебник. Значило бы в их глазах раскрытие и принятие этой "тайны". Том его не стал уговаривать, но взял с брата обещание не появляться на первое время в гриффиндорской башне и ни при каких обстоятельствах не принимать ванну где-то, помимо слизеринских подземелий. Если вырезанные на теле руны увидит посторонний, даже влияние отца его не спасет.</p><p>Мальчик уверенно подошел к столу Хаффлпаффа и сел рядом с Диггори, потеснив его немного в сторону. Тот выглядел довольным решением друга и покладистостью своих одногруппников — не любили те враждовать, не воспринимали в штыки слухи о лишь предположительной агрессии в лице обычно спокойного и тихого приятеля их замечательного старосты. Седрик немного удивленно уставился в лицо Гарри, а затем помрачнел так явно, что это не укрылось от посторонних глаз других студентов.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Позже.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами и живо принялся за завтрак, ибо после утомительной ночи его телу требовалось немалое восполнение энергии. </p><p>Поняв, что староста Хаффлпаффа явно намеревается поговорить с ним наедине, мальчик махнул рукой старшему брату и первым направился к выходу из Большого Зала, зная, что Диггори тут же последовал за ним. Отойдя в сторону от основной массы студентов, друзья уединились у окна. Седрик тут же набычился:</p><p>— Так значит, до тебя все-таки добрались. Кто?</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Не строй из себя дурака, — он поджал губы и кивнул на его лицо. — И вовсе необязательно было их жалеть. Уверен, если бы ты этого захотел, никто к тебе даже приблизиться бы не смог.</p><p>Секундное недоумение сменилось пониманием и смешком. Гарри коснулся шрама на подбородке, уходящего вниз по шее и скрывающегося за плотно застегнутым воротом рубашки. </p><p>— А, это.</p><p>— Да, это.</p><p>— Никто не нападал на меня, — гриффиндорец понизил голос, хотя в этом не было нужды: их разговор никто не слышал. — Том провел ритуал, теперь мне не нужно больше вырезать на себе руны.</p><p>— Это не руна, — строго заметил Седрик, легко коснувшись его подбородка.</p><p>— Он немного увлекся, — уклончиво протянул мальчик, отстраняясь. — Но все прошло удачно. Страшновато, конечно, когда тебя ножом чикают. Однако не этим ли я занимался во время наших с тобой тренировок? </p><p>— Я не осуждаю. Но если твои шрамы заметят посторонние, тебя казнят. Ваши дела с Томом нужно держать в глубокой тайне даже перед другими членами Кроведушцев, предатели есть везде. А вы — сыновья аврора, сыновья <i>главы</i> аврората, и он любит вас. Это легко использовать на войне.</p><p>— Седрик.</p><p>Гарри предостерегающе нахмурился.</p><p>— Никто не обращает на наши совместные дела с братом лишнего внимания, они тем же занимаются со своими наставниками, те же ритуалы и тренировки. Да, эти секреты опасны для нас, но и мы знаем чужие тайны. Раскроют нас — выдадут с потрохами и себя самих.</p><p>— Я не о ритуалах.</p><p>Седрик одарил друга странным взглядом и оборвал разговор, когда его издалека позвали одногруппники, оставив гриффиндорца в недоумении хлопать глазами у окна.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри заметил неладное практически сразу. Он всегда был достаточно внимателен к изменениям среди окружавших его людей, но этот случай выходил за все допустимые рамки. </p><p>Теперь мальчик постоянно ночевал в покоях слизеринцев и иногда гостил у Седрика, когда весь вид Тома указывал на то, что темный волшебник задумывал нечто нехорошее по честь брата. Как бы гриффиндорец ни любил его, сколько бы ни прощал его аморальные желания, иногда шарики за ролики заезжали столь конкретно, что Гарри сам боялся утонуть в этом сумасшествии, ведь однажды можно и не выплыть к поверхности. Он все еще не собирался терять голову и уподобляться брату с этими ненормальными отношениями. Последовавший за ритуалом секс — не просто дикость, это даже нормальными словами описать нельзя. И даже у его горячо любимой подруги Джинни не нашлось бы крепкого словца для описания их кровавого помешательства. И все бы ничего, но Гарри это <i>понравилось</i>.</p><p>Из-за того, что практически все свободное время гриффиндорец проводил в компании будущих Кроведушцев, слухи о начавших действовать авроров долетели до него моментально. Но темные волшебники отнеслись к ним максимально спокойно, они знали, что рано или поздно это произойдет, ведь теперь у правительства развязаны руки: ранее Лили могла просто объявить о войне в открытую, если бы они решились влезть на чужую территорию.</p><p>Они не просто влезли. Авроры начали изымать из светлых семей детей, которым не посчастливилось родиться темными. Это было легко выявить — их магические выбросы почти всегда заканчивались поджогами. А дальше простые магические тесты и проверки, подтверждающие их причастность к темной магии.</p><p>Услышав тихий разговор слизеринцев, Гарри едва не выронил из рук сумку.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Парни уставились на него.</p><p>— Что вы только что сказали? Куда их забирают?</p><p>— Никто не знает. Скорее всего, пытаются выяснить как избавиться от нашей магии, перекрыть к ней доступ. Возможно, правительство даже ждет успех — все же дети ее не практикуют намерено. Не волнуйся, благодаря должности твоего отца, вас с братом не тронут если заподозрят.</p><p>— Все, даже темные могут лишь надеяться, что им удастся, — добавил второй участник разговора. — Что у ученых получится "излечить" детей.</p><p>— Почему? Разве мы не хотим, чтобы темных магов перестали считать преступниками априори? Чтобы к нашей магии перестали относиться, как к заразе?</p><p>Старшекурсники переглянулись, не зная, как донести до чувствительного волшебника эту правду более мягко. Только магического выброса им не хватало от носителя магии крови. Том уже успел предупредить их на этот счет. Гарри — только вступил на этот путь и еще не умеет контролировать себя, как делали это остальные, обученные темной магии чуть ли не с пеленок.</p><p>— Как ты считаешь, что они будут делать с такими детьми в случае неудачи? Отпустят домой?</p><p>Гарри отошел от них на несколько шагов назад, а застекленные дверцы книжных шкафов в гостиной задребезжали. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть. Отец никогда не допустит подобного.</p><p>— Есть артефакты, блокирующие темную магию у колдунов, — взял себя в руки гриффиндорец. — Я о них знаю все, весь дом ими напичкан. Их там даже больше, чем книг моей матери. </p><p>— Достаточно сильный магический выброс ребенка разрушит их, <i>этого</i> тебе твой папочка не рассказывал? Конечно, какому светлому будет выгодно распространяться о том, что маленьких детей обвешивают амулетами, перекрывающими их естественную магию? Вообще-то они с ума сводят, эти артефакты — дополнительная мера наказания преступников перед их казнью. Мой отец перед смертью не узнавал даже нас с матерью.</p><p>Гарри обхватил себя руками, а глаза забегали по помещению. Он просто не мог в это поверить. Слизеринцы вновь многозначительно переглянулись, а один из них подошел к сыну их бывшей Повелительницы, сжав его дрожащие плечи.</p><p>— Успокойся, ты сейчас нам гостиную разрушишь. Мы знаем, что это несправедливо. И однажды мы избавимся от подобных законов, от порядка нынешней политики. Просто... Мы не готовы пока. Из-за смерти Хозяйки все планы полетели в тартарары. Все разрушено, Снейп бездействует. Но все восстановится. Постепенно, но восстановится. </p><p>— Восстановится, да? — пробормотал мальчик безжизненно, но силком унял вышедшую из под контроля магию. — А сейчас мы будем просто наблюдать, как невинных детей мучают, убивая в них то, о чем те даже не просили? Не знали? </p><p>Гарри вырвался из чужих рук и покинул гостиную. Эта новость просто растрясла его, разорвала, опалила, словно фитиль бомбы. И она готова была взорваться, когда через пару месяцев из школы начали пропадать дети.</p><p>Многие ушли сами. Например, наследники древних чистокровных родов, чьи дома могли в полной мере выдержать любую осаду, укрыть их на время. Некоторые не стали уходить из принципа, как, например, практически все слизеринцы — те обучались искусству войны и были готовы дать серьезный отпор. Дамблдор закрывал глаза на пропажу своих студентов, ведь официально все по закону: от каждого пропавшего приходила справка, что тот болел, ушел по собственной воле или его забрали родители. Подкопаться не к чему. </p><p>Забирали в основном младшекурсников, не научившихся толком колдовать. Но были и более взрослые подростки, впрочем, так же не обученные тонкостям темного искусства. Гарри просто видел все больше пустых мест за обеденными столами в Большом Зале, тоскливое и молчаливое напряжение учителей и студентов, обеспокоенные вопросы от друзей пропавших, мрачная злоба от других темных волшебников, кто был действительно в курсе. </p><p>Гарри все чаще не сводил взгляда с безразличного лица профессора Снейпа, буквально пожирая его глазами. Но зельевар оставался глух к его молчаливой мольбе и возмущению, он играл роль простого учителя, что никак не относился к враждующим сторонам: от бесконечных допросов и проверок из-за тесной связи с Лили его избавил сам Альбус Дамблдор, заступившись. Все же за Снейпом никогда не было замечено проявлений темного колдовства.</p><p>Первый раз, когда Гарри вмешался, случился в середине марта. Он шел вместе с Диггори в сторону его гостиной, когда услышал в соседнем коридоре приглушенные крики и возню. Седрик, будучи старостой, тут же навострил уши и потащил друга на буксире в сторону подозрительного шума, намереваясь наказать драчунов. Впрочем, нарушали порядок обычно гриффиндорцы, а после их бойкота по отношению к Гарри, староста Хаффлпаффа искал любой способ как следует их наказать.</p><p>Открывшаяся их взору картина заставила студентов застыть на месте. Два аврора и служащий Министерства Магии куда-то силком тащили за руки второкурсника — на его шее уже красовался блокирующий амулет, и любую магию во избежание уничтожения артефакта применять не следовало. Гарри не знал этого студента, уловил лишь, что тот принадлежал дому Равенкло. Когда он увидел градом покатившиеся по бледному от ужаса лицу слезы, сорвался с места и единым мощным рывком налетел на юного волшебника, вырывая его руки из цепкой хватки авроров. Они тут же упали на каменный пол и проехали до противоположной стены. Одним движением вскочив на ноги, Гарри вздернул следом и перепуганного трясущегося мальчика, задвинув его себе за спину. На него уже были направлены три волшебные палочки.</p><p>— Не лезь, мальчишка. Мы из магической полиции, — мужчина расправил плечи, намекая на форму своей мантии. — Действуем согласно поручению главы аврората, со всеми условиями Министерства Магии. Наша задача доставить Лима Берка в безопасное место до дальнейшего расследования дела его семьи. </p><p>— Гарри?...</p><p>Мальчик покосился на второго волшебника, форма которого не относилась к аврорской, и секундное удивление на его лице вернулось к мрачной решимости. Палочку гриффиндорец не доставал — в ней не было смысла. Говорившим мужчиной оказался Амос Диггори. Кажется, Седрик узнал своего отца сразу, судя по его ошарашенному взгляду.</p><p>— Вы не заберете его. Я не позволю.</p><p>— Мы будем вынуждены применить силу, молодой человек, — нахмурился третий, сделав шаг вперед. — Вы преступаете закон, переча ему.</p><p>— Когда похищение школьников стало разрешено законом?! — взорвался волшебник, тоже подавшись вперед. — Когда изъятие детей из семей стало нормой для магической полиции?! И с каких пор Министерство разрешает вам использовать артефакт Сокрытия Сил на невинных детях?!</p><p>— Откуда ты... О. Денер, это же сын Джеймса, — помрачнел один из авроров. — Младший, кажется. Амос, ты ведь его узнал, так? Что будем делать?</p><p>— Да, отец, что вы будете делать? — резко спросил Седрик и взрослые маги оглянулись. Хаффлпаффовец медленно обходил их по кругу, угрожающе целясь в них волшебной палочкой. Его глаза полыхали злобой. </p><p>— Сынок? — Амос задохнулся от изумления, а по лбу стекла капелька пота. — Послушай, ты же меня знаешь, я бы никогда не одобрил нечто незаконное, опусти, пожалуйста, палочку.</p><p>Диггори-младший не ответил, демонстративно приблизившись к другу спиной, не опуская оружие. Гарри ощутил прилив небывалой привязанности — Седрик никогда не перечил отцу. А сейчас официально признавал в нем своего противника, заняв сторону гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Что сделает с вами ваш начальник, напади вы на его любимого сына? — жестко спросил староста у авроров, а те тут же напряглись. — Зная, что он был прав в своей защите этого ребенка. И прекрасно зная, сколько бы Министерство Магии не вынесло новых законов, все они — нарушают свободу волшебника.</p><p>— У нас и в мыслях не было нападать, а тем более вредить вам, — миролюбиво ответил один из авроров. — С чего ты вообще взял, что мы причиним ему боль?</p><p>— Об этом вся школа гудит. Любой секрет здесь — на следующий день достояние общественности. В Хогвартсе знают <i>все</i>.</p><p>— Мы просто выполняем приказ.</p><p>— Что же, придется вам его нарушить, — холодно ответил Гарри, все еще удерживая за своей спиной юнца. — Потому что я не отступлю. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо позже. Никогда, пока на моих глазах те, кто призван защищать, калечит и убивает. И я вступлю с вами в бой, если вы сейчас не покинете школу.</p><p>Мужчина в ярости заскрипел зубами, а из волшебной палочки вылетели искры. Но он не напал. Резко кивнул сослуживцу и Диггори, призывая их спрятать волшебные палочки.</p><p>— Твой отец узнает, что ты пошел против аврората, — резким сухим тоном произнес волшебник. — Мы уйдем, но приказ <i>будет</i> выполнен, хочешь ты этого или нет, мальчишка. И передай своему Дамблдору — он ничего не добьется, выставляя против нас школьников.</p><p>И они ушли. Седрик проигнорировал просящий взгляд отца, который судя по всему желал с ним поговорить. И не разоружился, пока спины взрослых волшебников не скрылись за поворотом. Гарри облегченно выдохнул и сел на корточки рядом с перепуганным второкурсником, коснулся палочкой двенадцатого звена на цепочке амулета и снял его с тощей шейки. Ребенок тут же вздохнул полной грудью, уняв дрожь в теле. Гриффиндорец взял его за руку и дернул подбородком, призывая Диггори следовать за ним.</p><p>Студент Равенкло испуганно заозирался, когда понял, что привели его в гостиную Слизерина. Находившиеся там волшебники моментально напряглись и вооружились, заметив хаффлпаффца и равенкловца. Чужаков они не признавали. Гарри невозмутимо подошел к знакомому старшекурснику, с кем он чаще всего поддерживал беседу.</p><p>— У тебя есть доступ к штабу Кроведушцев?</p><p>Он нахмурился и кивнул, немного помедлив.</p><p>— Отведи туда этого мальчика и запроси списки всех известных вам детей, что являются носителями темной магии. И как можно скорее, пока слишком поздно не стало, — Гарри передал младшекурсника в руки слизеринца. — Постарайтесь быть мягче и объяснить ему ситуацию, ребенок не заслужил всего этого.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? — зашипел парень, осторожно взяв маленькую ладошку мальчика в свою руку. — Ты вообще соображаешь, что наделал?!</p><p>— Раз уж вы не собираетесь вмешиваться в беспредел, что творит Министерство, вмешаюсь я, — со злобой выпалил Гарри. Его все еще трясло от увиденного. — Сегодня же проберусь домой и перерою все вещи отца, может, что-нибудь найду полезного. Но сначала — к Снейпу.</p><p>— Спрашиваю еще раз. Что. Ты. Творишь.</p><p>— Объявляю войну.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри влетел в покои Снейпа поздно ночью, не глядя взламывая защитные чары. Благо, зельевар не спал и не пришиб его от неожиданности на месте. Лишь злобно скривился и угрожающе поднялся из-за рабочего стола, направляясь к нарушителю своего одиночества.</p><p>— Ну и что это значит?</p><p>Мальчик швырнул ему в грудь аврорский артефакт. Снейп поймал амулет и, внимательно изучив его взглядом, нахмурился.</p><p>— Где ты его взял? Только не говори мне, что ты...</p><p>— Да, профессор, я наткнулся на авроров, которые пытались похитить из школы студента! — выпалил гриффиндорец, быстро закипая. — Теперь он в безопасности. Не хотите ничего объяснить мне?</p><p>— С какой стати я должен перед тобой отчитываться, наглый зарвавшийся мальчишка?! — прорычал взбешенный его поведением мужчина. — Немедленно прекрати свой саботаж, пока сам не влип по самые уши! Я не собираюсь подрывать свою репутацию, покрывая твою буйную подростковую деятельность.</p><p>— Ах, подростковую? — Гарри в ярости оскалился. — Мать ни за что не допустила бы подобного! Пока она была у власти Кроведушцев, никто бы не посмел причинять вред невинным детям!</p><p>— Как жаль, что я не твоя мать. Теперь ее нет здесь, — не менее злобно зашипел зельевар, сжимая руки в кулаки. Огромных усилий требовала его выдержка, чтобы не проклясть ее сына.</p><p>— Она не просто так назначила вас главным! Так действуйте, чего вы ждете?! Пока детей не начнут убивать уже посреди белого дня, без разбору? Защитите их! Неужели среди вашей организации некому за них заступиться? Их родители — обыкновенные волшебники, они даже не могут сопротивляться, пока их детей мучают своими исследованиями и амулетами. А вы сидите по своим защищенным поместьям и просто смотрите!</p><p>— А что нам делать? — еще тише зашипел потемневший лицом темный маг. — Объявить светлым конец перемирия? Ска...</p><p>— <i>Перемирия?!</i> — Гарри неумолимо затрясло, и воздух в помещении будто завибрировал. </p><p>— Успокойся.</p><p>Гриффиндорец зарычал от ярости, ощущая, как из его груди вырываются потоки темной энергии, взрываясь неясными вспышками в пространстве, а шрамы по всему телу загорелись огнем. Снейп выхватил палочку, окружая тело мальчика щитом, не позволяя его магическому выбросу вновь что-либо разрушить в его личных покоях.</p><p>— Успокойся, я сказал!</p><p>— Если вы продолжите бездействовать, я... — Гарри запнулся. Он ничего не мог сделать опытному взрослому волшебнику. <i>Он</i> не мог. — Вас свергнут, вот и все. Кроведушцы пойдут за Томом, он не станет отсиживать свою задницу в безопасных подземельях, пока популяции темных магов угрожает опасность вымирания.</p><p>— Твоему брату плевать на других волшебников! Если ты, неуравновешенный кретин, не заметил, Томас даже не собирается чего-либо предпринимать. Никакой здравомыслящий человек не последует за психопатом. Люциус сразу обмолвился о том, что Кроведушцам нужен человек с чистым уравновешенным разумом. <i>Никто</i> за ним не пойдет.</p><p>— Если я вмешаюсь, если всего лишь попрошу его о помощи, он начнет действовать, — твердо сказал гриффиндорец. — Ваш Малфой первым предаст нового Предводителя. Вас, Снейп. В конце-концов, лишь сын Лили может воскресить Драко. В конце концов, никому не нужен жалкий трус.</p><p>Северус кинулся на подростка, сдавливая его горло в желание прикончить на месте, но Гарри даже не отшатнулся: в своей яростной правоте он не боялся никого и ничего. Руки зельевара мгновенно покрылись сильнейшими ожогами, отчего он отдернул их от покрасневшей кожи. Гриффиндорец продолжил уже более спокойно:</p><p>— Я тоже не хочу видеть своего брата у власти, профессор. И этого не случится, если вы начнете, наконец, выполнять свои обязанности Предводителя темных магов.</p><p>— Не учи меня жить, желторотый юнец! — Снейпа всего перекосило от гнева, но он все же сумел подчинить эмоции и снизойти до объяснений: — Нет в этом смысла, нет смысла начинать открытое противостояние. Все это время темные маги лишь набирались сил и развивали свое мастерство под руководством Темной Леди. Мы скрывались и прятали свою натуру, никто не готовился к перевороту. До него было еще слишком далеко, а у твоей матери в мыслях были лишь свои дети и исследования. Как думаешь, будут ли они согласны в единый миг разрушить свою спокойную жизнь, потерять работу, стать объявленными в розыск? Древние чистокровные рода всегда были под подозрением. Во время войны личности членов Кроведушцев раскроются быстро.</p><p>Гарри внимательно его слушал, начиная понимать поступки Снейпа. Понимать, но не принимать. Горячее сердце жаждало действовать. </p><p>— Они раскроются в любом случае, это лишь вопрос времени, — угрюмо ответил мальчик. — Но с каждым днем нашего бездействия, мы становимся слабее, нас становится меньше. <i>Детей убьют, Снейп.</i> И никакие мечты о предположительно будущей войне не способны оправдать их безразличие сегодня. Я не останусь в стороне. Мы выведем из Хогвартса всех студентов, кому угрожает опасность.</p><p>Гарри направился к выходу, но наткнулся грудью на очередной удерживающий его щит. Развернувшись, гриффиндорец угрожающе напрягся, готовый быть атакованным, но Снейп выглядел заинтересованно-спокойным.</p><p>— Ты мог просто принять мое предложение.</p><p>— Идите к дьяволу.</p><p>Гарри напряг клокочущую магию еще больше, разрывая ею щит зельевара, и вышел из его покоев прочь.</p><p> </p><p>Слизеринец не принес никаких списков — Кроведушцы ему их просто не дали, может, подобного списка в штабе и не было. Зато его нашел сам Гарри, пока рылся среди документов Джеймса в его личном кабинете на втором этаже. Не сразу, потерпев кучу разочаровывающих неудач, но он добрался до нужной бумаги, где было шестнадцать имен обведенных и двадцать четыре зачеркнутых: последние, судя по всему, — те, кого уже забрали из Хогвартса. Гарри аккуратно переписал их на свой пергамент, прекрасно зная, что если он скопирует их чарами — отец заметит.</p><p>Вылавливать по замку нужных детей пришлось ох, как не просто. Гарри скрывал свою деятельность от Тома, боясь, что он может запретить. А запреты его обычно словами не ограничивались. Просто мальчик знал, насколько опасно было затевать открытую борьбу с правительством, даже если его самого считали светлым волшебником. А Том не терпел, когда его младший брат и опасность стояли в одном предложении.</p><p>Не все верили ему и соглашались, и тогда Гарри демонстративно надевал на них аврорские артефакты. Студенты пытались скрыть от сына Джеймса свою причастность к темной магии, но тот давил на них танком, убеждая и доказывая свою ненависть к происходящему террору от лица правительства. В конце концов они и сами знали о своих способностях, о последствиях. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Маленькая низенькая девочка застенчиво смотрела в сторону Диггори, хотя и говорил с ней только Гарри. Седрик предпочел после столкновения с аврорами всегда быть на страже и оставлять друга без своего присмотра только если он в компании старшего брата. Гриффиндорец мягко опустил ладонь на хрупкие детские плечи, заставив ученицу Хаффлпаффа вновь обратить на себя свой взор.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что поступишь правильно, защитив свою семью и себя от опасности? — тихо и убедительно говорил темный волшебник. — На время, пока мы со всем не разберемся. Темные маги — никакое не зло, мы просто другие. Ты ведь не считаешь себя плохой?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Она потупила взгляд в пол и покачала головой. После рассказа странного мальчика ей было очень страшно за свою семью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Когда ты прибудешь в безопасное место, мы поможем тебе связаться с родителями. И поможем управлять твоей чудесной прекрасной магией.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Девочка сильно удивилась.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ч-чудесной?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри тепло улыбнулся и протянул руку ладонью вверх. На ней медленно распустился огненный бутон пышного цветка, растворяясь в конце яркими искорками. Хаффлпаффка восторженно и восхищенно вскрикнула и рассмеялась. Мальчик улыбнулся шире: этот ребенок уже не сможет ответить отказом. Дети любят красивые представления.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Некоторые и вовсе послали волшебника в грубой форме, и Гарри просто оставил их в покое. Разумеется, если только это не младшекурсники — их возражения волшебник не принимал. Если даже после подробных разъяснений они отказывались покидать Хогвартс, он применял силу. Гарри был абсолютно уверен в правоте своих решений и действий, поэтому угрызений совести не испытывал, когда передавал бессознательных студентов в руки будущих Кроведушцев. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Пожалуйста, я не хочу никуда уходить, — хныкала двенадцатилетняя девочка, слишком напуганная для спокойного ответа. — Я хочу остаться в школе!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Милая, это для твоего же блага, — Гарри пришлось применить силу, отцепляя от покрасневшего от слез личика девочки ее собственные руки, чтобы та смотрела ему в лицо. — Хватит реветь, тебя никто пальцем не тронет. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет! Пожалуйста! Уйдите, дайте мне спокойно уйти в спальню!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гриффиндорец еле переборол желание сорваться на крик. Этот рев продолжался уже больше часа. Больше часа он уговаривал этого плаксивого упертого ребенка. И это начинало надоедать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Если ты не пойдешь с нами сама, мы уведем тебя силком, — теряя терпение ответил парень, не выпуская из своих рук запястья девочки. — Старших нужно слушаться, Милли. Давай, не упрямься. Ты все равно сделаешь так, как нужно нам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Та разревелась еще громче, и тонкая нить терпения лопнула окончательно. Гарри просто потащил ее за руку, постоянно дергая за собой стопорящуюся школьницу, заставляя ступать за своим быстрым шагом чуть ли не бегом. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прекращай реветь, — отрывисто приказал мальчик, вновь дернув ее за руку. Она внезапно начала кричать о помощи, упираясь тоненькими ножками в пол, пытаясь задержать своего невольного похитителя. — Да заткнись же ты! Ничего я тебе не... Черт бы тебя!... Силенцио!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Весь оставшийся путь прошел в полной тишине, хотя Милли и продолжала захлебываться горькими слезами от страха, пока ее волокли на нижние этажи. Гарри уверенно следовал своему плану, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками. Но ведь в итоге получается именно так, как он хочет, верно? Девочка поймет, что была не права со временем, она будет благодарна, что не оказалась под прицелом волшебных палочек в клетке.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Да я лучше сдохну, чем присоединюсь к преступникам! — запальчиво кричал третьекурсник с Гриффиндора. — А с тобой тем более! Ты — сын убийцы и преступницы! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тебя запытают как лабораторную крысу и прикончат, — жестко отвечал Гарри, постепенно закипая. — Мы не собираемся делать из тебя темного волшебника, только защитить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я ничего не боюсь!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это твой окончательный ответ? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да. Катись к чертям!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри скользнул взглядом за спину мальчика, встретившись с глазами мрачного Диггори, кивнув ему. Он неслышно подошел сзади и ударил гриффиндорца по затылку тяжелой книгой. Тот сдавленно охнул и ссыпался на пол, теряя сознание. Гарри подошел ближе, склонив голову набок, испытывая сожаление, что не имеет таких чар убедительности, как у старшего брата. Ему не было дела до согласия бессознательного мальчишки у своих ног, ведь совсем скоро тот окажется за пределами замка и вдали от авроров. И поэтому их поступки — правильные. Седрик неприязненно поджал губы и поднял тело подростка на руки, следуя за уверенно вышагивающим в подземелья другом.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Каждому родителю спасенных им школьников мальчик отправлял письмо, в котором уверял взрослых о безопасности места пребывания их отпрысков, описывал кратко ситуацию с аврорами и другими похищенными ими детьми. Многие знали, что происходило в стенах Хогвартса от писем детей, ведь те боялись, ожидая, когда наступит и их черед. Но были и те, кто выступал на стороне правительства. Кто ненавидел темных волшебников и свято верил в способность ученых изъять из тел их детей гниющую там заразу. </p><p>Гарри не сообщал своего имени, поэтому ничего сделать они не могли. Разумеется, Дамблдор узнал о происходящем от этих разгневанных родителей, но — к удивлению и радости Гарри — ничему препятствовать не стал. А когда к нему на ковер явилась взбешенная делегация из министерских и авроров, только разводил руками и загадочно улыбался, мол, думал я, это вы их забираете.</p><p>В итоге из шестнадцати указанных в списке детей трое старшекурсников остались в замке (ненадолго, через пару дней после всеобщего побега их забрали авроры), шестеро ушли по собственному согласию, поверив убедительным речам странного парня, а оставшиеся семеро были похищены им. И Гарри продолжал уверять себя, что поступает во благо.</p><p> </p><p>— Седрик, — позвал его гриффиндорец. — Седрик, скажи, мы поступили правильно?</p><p>Диггори опустил палочку, оторвав взгляд от раскуроченного им самим дерева. Они расположились в Запретном Лесу: хаффлпаффовец тренировался, а Гарри просто сидел рядышком, ведь свою норму он уже выполнил ранее с братом. Том если и понял его телодвижения по замку, вида не подал. Снейп тоже не выдавал своих истинных эмоций, но и не вмешивался.</p><p>— А ты как считаешь? — парень перевел дух и опустился рядом с другом на широкий плоский камень.</p><p>— Я считаю... — Гарри скривил уголок рта. — Я считаю, что поступаю справедливо. В своих глазах. Я думаю только о том, что правильно именно <i>для меня</i>, что должно быть правильным в моих глазах. Однако от министерских мы отличаемся лишь тем, что не отнимаем магию и не убиваем. Но дети все равно похищены в итоге. С другими целями, но изъяты из школы без права вернуться к своим семьям. Это тоже вред. Седрик, а что если я ничем их не лучше? Что, если я навешал на себя ярлык сраного героя и только ради самого ярлыка пытаюсь их спасти, не ради безопасности невинных волшебников? Что если...</p><p>Диггори легко шлепнул его ладонью по щеке. Нет, это была не пощечина, лишь способ прервать сбивчивый монолог друга. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на ловца.</p><p>— Какая разница, какие скрытые мотивы стоят за поступками? Дети спасены от более ужасной участи, а когда разрешится наш конфликт с правительством, они вернутся к своим семьям, — серьезным уверенным голосом ответил ему Седрик, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. — Ты делаешь все правильно. Я считаю, нет, я знаю: <i>все, что бы ты не сделал в итоге, будет <b>правильным</b>. </i></p><p>— Стало быть... Я хороший человек?</p><p>— Лучший из всех, кого я знаю, — Диггори все еще был предельно серьезен. — И больше никогда не сомневайся в своих решениях и поступках. У тебя благие намерения.</p><p>Гарри широко улыбнулся ему, а в сердце вернулась былая уверенность. Более того, теперь она была прочна как сталь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Всегда мертвые короли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вызволение из Хогвартса детей, носящих в себе темную магию, было строжайшей тайной. И совсем не удивительно, что на следующее утро о ней ведал весь замок, более того, направленные в сторону Седрика и Гарри взгляды ясно говорили о полноте достоверности раскрытых секретов.</p><p>И еще через пару дней к мальчику стали приходить письма от разгневанных родителей. Гриффиндорец с легким недоумением читал потоки оскорблений и проклятий на свою голову даже от тех, чьи дети являлись светлыми с первым вздохом своего появления на свет. Разумеется, свою роль сыграла и родственная связь с казненной Темной Леди. Никто не ведал, куда пропали дети, никто не знал об участии Кроведушцев в их вызволении, поэтому аврорат не предпринял попыток поймать юного похитителя. Может, постарался странно ведущий себя директор, может, сам отец. Дамблдор выглядел до неприличия довольным сложившейся ситуацией. Седрик облегчения друга не разделял. Он знал, что затишье авроров предвещало наступление шторма, и ждал их нападения в любую минуту.</p><p>Больше всего Гарри пугало ни наказание от правительства, ни вызов на ковер к директору, ни месть от Снейпа, ни — Мерлин упаси — гнев разъяренных родственников пропавших детей. Нет, самым страшным было ожидать реакцию Тома. Юный темный маг несколько дней избегал его компании и тренировок, ночуя в комнатах Хаффлпаффа. Брат, если и знал о произошедшем с самого начала, виду не показывал. И когда бы Гарри ни посмотрел в его сторону, натыкался на широкую дружелюбную улыбку без намека на ярость. Мальчик не обманывал себя. Глаза слизеринца были черны как потухшие угли.</p><p>— Он следит за тобой, даже когда ты отворачиваешься, — доложил другу Седрик, грозно осматривая Большой Зал. — Чем дольше прячешься, тем хуже последствия. </p><p>— Я думал, он остановит меня, — прошептал Гарри, склонившись к уху ловца. — Если бы знал, чем мы занимались, остановил бы. Но теперь весь Хогвартс трещит о нас с тобой. И все равно бездействие. Не понимаю... Не понимаю. Чего он медлит?</p><p>Это выводило из себя и нагоняло куда больше страху. Мальчик понимал, что нужно рассказать обо всем брату самостоятельно, объясниться, попросить прощения, что действовал за его спиной, сговариваясь с его последователями.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Дней через пять он был прижат к стене с приставленной к горлу волшебной палочкой. Гарри даже опешил: напал вовсе не Том, а четверокурсник с Гриффиндора. Ранее они не общались, волшебник даже имени его не знал. Незнакомец смотрел на него с такой ненавистью, что сомнений никаких не осталось: будет драка. Как на зло Диггори слег в Больничном Крыле на целые сутки с переломом после матча. Иначе мальчик сомневался, что на него смогли бы так внезапно напасть.</p><p>— Ты кто такой? — прохладно спросил Гарри, даже не предпринимая попыток высвободиться. Обжечь противника можно в любой момент, но стирать память гриффиндорец не умел, а убивать людей ни за что не станет. — И что тебе нужно?</p><p>— Ты! — прорычал сокурсник и надавил палочкой сильнее. — Отпусти моего брата! Немедленно, или я сотру тебя в порошок, поганая мерзость!</p><p>Долго думать не пришлось. Гарри отчетливо помнил брыкливого третьекурсника с его факультета, которого пришлось вырубить вместе с другими отказавшимися идти добровольно. </p><p>— Я не держу его в тюрьме. Мы <i>укрыли</i> его на некоторое время, пока волшебники не разберутся с незаконными действиями правительства, — максимально нейтральным голосом ответил мальчик и скривился от глухой боли: второй гриффиндорец зарядил ему кулаком в живот.</p><p>— Закрой свою вонючую пасть, урод! Министерство знает свое дело! Да кто ты такой, чтобы оспаривать закон?! Тупая малолетка, ты ни пизды не знаешь, а пытаешься навязать всем свои лживые убеждения! Микки не пострадает, его излечат. Ты и твоя сука мамаша виноваты во всем! Теперь все знают, что мой Микки темный волшебник! Если бы не... — он задохнулся от ненависти. — Верни его! Жизнь моего брата тебя не касается!</p><p>— Меня касаются преступления, где страдают невиновные, — Гарри оставался внешне спокойным. — Мой отец — глава аврората, и он оказался втянут в беспредел Министерства Магии. Почему я должен оставаться в стороне?</p><p>— Потому что не темному упырю решать, что делать, не тебе. Министерство Магии никогда не пойдет против хороших волшебников, никогда! У тебя даже малых прав нет, нет прав возмущаться. Сидел бы смирно в своем углу, так нет же! Я до смерти тебя изобью, но выбью все эту хуйню из твоей башки. </p><p>— У меня есть право быть справедливым, есть право вмешиваться, если посчитаю нужным. В нашей семье слушают зов сердца, как и на нашем факультете, такой уж я. И сейчас сердце шепчет мне, дорогой мой ужасно глупый сокурсник, что дети в беде, — Гарри поднял ладонь и издевательски погладил чужую щеку, хотя внутри уже пылал от гнева. Второй же гриффиндорец был так слепо зол, что даже не заметил постороннего прикосновения. — Почему бы тебе...</p><p>— Что?! Бросить на растерзание преступникам своего маленького брата?! Отобрать у него шанс вылечиться от проклятия? Вечно скрывать от нормального общества только потому, что великому Герою не понравились методы авроров?!</p><p>Пальцы замерли на чужой коже. Тело колотило от волн агрессии и напряжения.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не заткнуться?</p><p>И голову парня мгновенно охватил столп пламени. Он попытался закричать, но вдохнул огня в гортань, сразу же задергавшись от приступов боли. Гарри отнял от его лица абсолютно целую и неповрежденную руку, когда гриффиндорец отскочил в сторону и судорожно пытался сбить с себя магическое пламя.</p><p>Гарри опомнился почти сразу. Резко обхватил руками голову мечущегося волшебника, и огонь тут же исчез, оставив после себя ожоги на облысевшей голове. Выглядел парень безобразно, но сознание не терял. Темный волшебник закусил дрогнувшую губу, проклиная себя за вспыльчивость. Второй маг пытался что-то произнести, но выдавил из себя лишь тихий хрип.</p><p>— Раскроешь мою тайну, и младшего брата больше не увидишь, — предупредил его Гарри и взял под руку. — Не упирайся, мы к профессору Снейпу, у него есть нужные зелья. Сам виноват, неужели думал, нападешь из-за угла и отпора не получишь? У самого родственник несколько лет квартиру поджигал, а принести на драку с темным волшебником нужный амулет ума не хватило.</p><p>Парень кинул на него полный ненависти, отвращения и сильного страха взгляд. Темный маг отвернулся, настойчиво утягивая сокурсника к нижним этажам. Да, он сорвался. Но зато сейчас поступил правильно: ведет в подземелья, чтобы вылечить рану. Постарался даже не ввязываться при первой возможности в драку, а поговорить. Только все больше росло убеждение, что обратить людей в свою правду можно лишь силой. Так поступали все из его близкого окружения, так начинал поступать и он сам.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Гарри, наконец, объявился на тренировке в выходной день вечером, Том будто и не выглядел изумленным или сердитым. Словно младший брат от него эти дни и вовсе не скрывался. Стоит, широко улыбается, не сводя немигающего взгляда с подходящего к нему гриффиндорца. Тот остановился возле Тома и виновато улыбнулся сам.</p><p>— Прости, что не приходил.</p><p>— О чем ты? — ласково переспросил брат, доставая волшебную палочку. — Все в порядке, любимый. Но теперь ты будешь заниматься в два раза усердней, а в наказание мы сегодня начнем изучать то, чего ты всегда боялся.</p><p>— Только не говори мне... — Гарри передернуло. — Мне вовсе не обязательно использовать Непростительные.</p><p>— Я что, спрашивал твоего мнения?</p><p>Старший брат взмахом отлевитировал спрятанного ранее в кустах незнакомого волшебника себе под ноги. Гриффиндорец нахмурился еще сильнее, в то время как улыбка на губах старшего мага только росла.</p><p>— Если вздумаешь игнорировать тренировки и дальше — студенты будут умирать, — лаконично и спокойно сказал Том. — Они будут умирать, если ты откажешься применять на них темную магию. </p><p>— Почему нельзя тренироваться на животных? Том, тебя же раскроют!</p><p>— Потому что <i>я хочу</i>, чтобы это были люди. И... Может, я так же хочу чтобы меня раскрыли? — улыбка переросла в мстительный оскал. — Удивительно, сколько всего можно сделать с развязанными руками.</p><p>— Тебе придется скрываться, и мы практически не будем видеться. У тебя же бзик на это.</p><p>Том рассмеялся, будто Гарри сказал нечто очень забавное.</p><p>— Если мне придется бежать из волшебного мира, братика я прихвачу с собой в первую очередь. Знаешь, в моем списке вещей, которые я обязан взять в случае побега, ты стоишь в первой строчке.</p><p>— Как мило быть вещью какого-то сраного списка маньяка, — процедил сквозь зубы мальчик.</p><p>— Но это твой любимый маньяк, — продолжал веселиться старший брат. — Который так жаждет услышать про твои диверсии. Как думаешь, нам, маньякам, так просто себя держать в руках? Прошло уже несколько минут, а ты даже и не намекнул на желание начать разговор. Так восхищает твое бесстрашие.</p><p>Гарри тревожно отступил назад. Том говорил дружелюбным тоном, продолжая довольно непринужденно посмеиваться, словно говорил об обыденных ежедневных вещах, а не предвещал чудовищную расправу. Младший брат обхватил свои плечи руками и судорожно вдохнул воздух через нос. Слизеринец заинтересованно наклонил набок голову, продолжив улыбаться.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.</p><p>— Любимый, тебе было плевать, беспокоюсь ли я за твою безопасность. Ты знал, что я запрещу ввязываться в политическую кашу нашего Министерства, ты знал, что я расправлюсь с тобой за неподчинение, — грустно покачал головой Том. — Меня устраивает твой страх, он не безосновательный. Но за последующие за ним ложь и утайки... Гарри, неужели ты думал, я не узнаю?</p><p>— Я задумался об этом уже после того, как все дети были надежно спрятаны, — мальчик нервно облизнул губы, стараясь не смотреть на спокойного и дружелюбно настроенного волшебника перед собой. — Мир не вращается вокруг твоих желаний и запретов. И мой мир не вращается только вокруг тебя.</p><p>Гарри уловил, как дернулась волшебная палочка в руках брата и невольно заглянул в его лицо. Оно будто потемнело, улыбка перекривилась на плотно сжатых губах, делая его похожим на гротескную маску с искаженными безумством эмоциями, а взгляд был настолько тяжелым и физически подавляющим, что гриффиндорец ощутил взмокшую от холодного пота спину. Похоже, он попал по самому больному месту брата. Но Том быстро взял себя в руки, спрятав звериную ярость за добродушием. Это напугало так сильно, что Гарри моментально выхватил свою палочку. </p><p>— Драться со мной собрался? — иронично усмехнулся слизеринец, изогнув левую бровь. — Любимый, мы сделаем это, но только после нашего с тобой разговора.</p><p>— О чем нам говорить? Том, прошу, не раздувай из мухи слона! — запротестовал младший волшебник, примирительно подняв руки перед грудью, проклиная себя за вдолбленный старшим братом рефлекс. — Ты ведь сам понимаешь, я поступил правильно. Так было нужно.</p><p>— Нужно кому?</p><p>— Издеваешься? Знаешь, что с ними там делают?</p><p>— Знаю. Почему мне должно быть это интересно? Гарри, как будто ты так ничего и не понял. Мне нравится убивать и причинять боль, темная магия как ничто другое для этого подходит. Потому и вступил под мамино крыло. Мне плевать на других волшебников. Мне плевать, кому там плохо или хорошо, это не мое дело. Оно оставалось не моим, пока мой такой храбрый и благородный братик решил не вмешаться. Меня убивает, что ты пытаешься заботиться о ком-то, помимо меня. Что в твоих мыслях есть другие люди. Я ненавижу это.</p><p>— Когда ты обо всем узнал?</p><p>— В первый же день. Чему ты так удивляешься? Мои люди докладывают об абсолютно каждом твоем шаге. Прошу, ты же не на столько глупый, чтобы надеяться, будто провернув с ними свои дела, те не расскажут об этом своему негласному предводителю.</p><p>— Просто ты никак на это не отреагировал и не остановил. Что мне было думать?</p><p>Том подошел ближе — разговаривать на расстоянии ему не нравилось.</p><p>— Было забавным выяснить, насколько далеко ты зайдешь, — старший брат нежно пригладил спутанные весенним ветром волосы. — Даже к Снейпу за помощью обратился. Не ко мне. Это перестало казаться забавным, ведь мой любимый брат предпочел любого, но только не меня.</p><p>— Ты же...</p><p>— Я бы сделал для тебя все, — перебил его Том. — Даже переборол бы свое нежелание спасать этих отвратительных детей, попроси ты меня сделать это. Может, они даже остались бы после этого в живых, попроси ты достаточно хорошо. Теперь же поздно вымаливать прощение или оправдываться. </p><p>Гарри опустил голову, чувствуя заалевшие от стыда и горечи щеки. Слизеринец мягко подцепил пальцами его подбородок и заставил посмотреть в свои пустые черные глаза. Ни разочарования, ни боли, ни агрессии, ничего. Только на губах сияла нежная любящая улыбка.</p><p>— Сказать по правде, в произошедшем все же есть некоторые плюсы. Ты объявил о начале своей вражды с Министерством Магии, с авроратом. С каждым своим шагом ты все ближе ко тьме, будь ты хоть тысячу раз благородным в своих намерениях. Может, я чего не знаю о тебе? И ты рвешься в бой, чтобы разорвать этих политиканов собственноручно? Прикрываешь свое желание убивать за защитой?</p><p>— В моих поступках нет ничего дурного! — вспылил Гарри, злясь, что даже в его светлых намерениях Том может разглядеть свое собственное гнильцо. — Я просто защищал слабых, это правильно.</p><p>— Правильно, правильно, правильно, — нараспев передразнил его темный волшебник. — Ты продолжаешь неустанно повторять эти слова, наверное, даже во сне. Так сильно хочешь быть героем из сказок, что забываешь, чем заканчиваются подобные истории. Жил он долго и счастливо? Ох, малыш.</p><p>— Почему я не могу хотеть быть кем-то хорошим? — надломленным голосом оборвал речь брата Гарри. — Почему мне нельзя даже попытаться выкарабкаться из этой трясины, в которую ты меня уволок еще будучи ребенком? Почему я не могу быть как все?</p><p>— Ты... можешь. Можешь, но с вершины покатишься быстро вниз. А падать всегда <i>так</i> больно. И кто знает, что тебя оттуда скинет? Крах твоих убеждений? Доброжелатели? Верные друзья? Или, может, я сброшу тебя обратно в трясину собственноручно? </p><p>— Ничего не переубедит меня отказаться от своего пути, от своего выбора.</p><p>— Ах, Гарри, ты такой восхитительный, — Том склонился и мягко поцеловал его в губы, запутав пальцы в черных волосах. Он действительно восхищался стойкостью своего мальчика, его рвением доказывать и отстаивать свои убеждения. Слизеринец грустно улыбнулся, пребольно сжимая пряди в кулаке. — Но такой тупой.</p><p>Он резко потянул руку вниз, заставив младшего брата запрокинуть голову и зашипеть от боли. Том подался вперед вновь и облизал тонкий шрам на шее по всей длине.</p><p>— Раз уж ты начал поступать по воле своих желаний, я тоже хочу исполнить некоторые свои, — ласково произнес слизеринец, пережимая сонные артерии на шее пальцами. — Тебе не понравится.</p><p>Гарри не долго боролся со сдавливающей его горло рукой, и спустя несколько секунд сознание рухнуло во тьму.</p><p> </p><p>Том вернул обездвиженного мальчика к реальности заклинанием. Тот лежал на прохладной земле, не в силах пошевелиться. Старший брат стоял рядом и с интересом разглядывал его эмоции в глазах.</p><p>— Всегда мечтал сделать это. Так давно, что будто бы с самого твоего появления на свет. Хотя, кого я обманываю? Тогда ты еще не мог сбежать от меня. Прости, прости, любимый, знаю, ты сейчас очень хочешь поговорить со мной. Я тоже хочу услышать тебя, мне нравится твой голос.</p><p>Том вернул Гарри способность двигать челюстью. </p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — нервно спросил гриффиндорец, когда старший брат присел рядом с ним на корточки. — Что ты задумал?</p><p>— Ничего хорошего? — рассмеялся волшебник, погладив чужую грудь. — Помнишь, я упоминал героев из сказок? </p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Благородные короли прошлого вели за собой свой народ, устраивали войны за честь и славу, восстанавливали утраченную в мире справедливость. Защищали, оберегали, — Том улыбался. — И дохли, как мухи. Да, Гарри, герои долго не живут. Особенно герои, в которых люди узрели своего короля. Как думаешь, почему я так воспротивился желанию Снейпа сделать из тебя нового Темного Лорда? Возможности и власть сотрут из тебя все запреты, выжгут осторожность и предусмотрение. Они слепят из тебя короля, что утонет в своем чувстве справедливости и благородства. Тебе же хочется быть хорошим королем? Хочется, чтобы твой народ любил тебя, подчинялся, считал безоговорочно правым в своих делах?</p><p>Гарри напряженно слушал, не совсем понимая к чему ведет брат. У того было свое, извращенное видение мира. Неудивительно, что он извратил и его желания.</p><p>— И ты забудешь самую важную, основную истину. И она главнее твоей собственной правды. Благородные короли — мертвые короли. Ты умрешь ранней смертью, уверенный в своем героизме ради высших целей. Сделаешь из себя праведного мученика, запятнаешь историю своим именем. И что останется в итоге? Народ потребует нового героя, новое знамя. А ты так и останешься историей в книгах.</p><p>— Чем плохо быть хорошей историей? — вызывающе спросил Гарри, попытавшись на пробу дернутся. Обездвижен наглухо. — Чем плохо умереть ради благого дела?</p><p>Том замер и грустно улыбнулся, словно душевнобольному ребенку. </p><p>— Именно поэтому, малыш, сегодня я отрежу твои ноги.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри недоуменно нахмурился.</p><p>— О какой свободе идет речь? Ты уже лишил меня всего, на что я могу опереться. </p><p>— Например? — с интересом спросил у него старший брат, продолжая поглаживать обездвиженное тело.</p><p>— Счастливого детства, близких друзей. Том, у меня всего два друга, но столь же сомнительных, что и ты! Ты, блядь, лишил меня девственности и едва не убил! И это все за одну ночь! Раскрыл перед матерью, заставив ее разочароваться во мне. Запретил заниматься квиддичем, зная, насколько сильно я люблю полеты. Моя первая влюбленность не может даже моего имени вспомнить! Толкнул за грань ебаного безумия за собой, я в двенадцать лет закапывал труп ребенка! О ЧЕМ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ?!</p><p>Рука слизеринца замерла на его груди. Том не выглядел даже на малую сотую пристыженным или смущенным. Губы опять опалила улыбка.</p><p>— Смотри, как много я значу для тебя и твоей жизни, — Гарри взревел от ярости, но парень не дал ему заговорить: — Я уже говорил и повторю еще раз, любимый. Я всегда знаю, что для тебя хорошо. И сейчас мне придется вернуть твои мечтания на землю, к реальности. Знаешь, я переживу отсутствие твоих конечностей, но не смерть. А ты умрешь, если вступишь войну.</p><p>— Ты...</p><p>Том ободряюще кивнул на постепенно бледнеющее лицо младшего брата.</p><p>— Это была не метафора?...</p><p>— Нет. Этой ночью ты действительно лишишься своих ног. А если мне не понравятся твои мысли, точнее... Если ты не выкинешь из головы свои нездоровые мечты, я отрежу тебе и руки.</p><p>Гарри лежал, не способный вымолвить и слова. Молчал, беззвучно распахивая в ужасе рот. Это все просто кошмарный сон. Том просто хочет напугать его, заставить отказаться от вражды с Министерством Магии и авроратом. Он просто играет свою привычную жестокую роль, как тогда, во время ритуала. Ведь Том тоже заливался соловьем о жертвоприношении, что собирается убить его ради крови Лили. Это не могло быть реальностью. Брат просто <i>не может</i> быть настолько больным.</p><p>— Том, — осторожно произнес Гарри и сглотнул. В горле пересохло. — Ты ведь не сделаешь этого? Как же... Это не изменит... — Он заткнулся. Только провоцировать обезумевшего волшебника не хватало. — Том. Если ты это действительно со мной сделаешь, ты все разрушишь.</p><p>— Я тебя спасаю, малыш, — он поднялся на ноги и направил на младшего брата волшебную палочку. — Спасаю от зачатков губительного благородства.</p><p>— Неужели нет иного метода?! — моментально запаниковал Гарри под прицелом палочки и вновь попытался сбросить с себя связывающее заклинание.</p><p>— Почему нет? — Том рассмеялся. — Я же говорил тебе о своих желаниях. Если ты будешь беспомощен, тебе ничего не останется, как принять меня всего. Зависеть от моих действий, решений. Тебе ничего не останется, кроме того как доверить мне свою мечту. Твой мир <i>будет</i> вращаться вокруг меня. И ты уже никогда не сбежишь. Ты позволил мне очень многое, и гнев от пережитого быстро утихнет, ведь ты так сильно любишь меня.</p><p>Гриффиндорец пугающе ясно ощутил, что его блядский сумасшедший брат не шутит. И если он сейчас же не предпримет что-нибудь, он <i>на самом деле</i> сделает это с ним. Сомнений больше не оставалось. Гарри не позволил себе отвести или прикрыть глаза. И если бы его тело не было обездвижено, оно колотилось бы о землю от напряжения и жара — мальчик начал скапливать в себе огромное количество энергии, намереваясь бомбануть пространство своей магией так крепко, как только мог. Скорее всего взрыв будет виден с Хогвартса, но гриффиндорцу было плевать. Страх и паника пересиливали мысли о безопасности.</p><p>— Молчишь? Неужели смирился?</p><p>— Нет. А вот теперь, — выдавил из себя Гарри, чувствуя, как от давления из носа, глаз, ушей и рта заструилась кровь. Глаза Тома расширились в понимании. — <b>Все</b>.</p><p>Пространство мгновенно ослепила невыносимо яркая вспышка, а немыслимый грохот оборвался звоном в ушах. Тело разом вытолкнуло из себя громадный поток магии Небытия, выворачивая сознание темного волшебника наизнанку. От чудовищного давления в теле Гарри даже боли никакой не почувствовал. Может, ее и не было вовсе.</p><p>Гарри осознал себя живым через неизвестное количество времени, когда удушающая тьма перед глазами рассеялась, а гул в ушах стал стихать. Над ним чернело весеннее небо, пахло гарью и пылью, паленой землей и деревом. Он вновь мог ощущать свое тело, мог пошевелиться — связывающее заклинание пало. Однако даже руки поднять не мог от сильнейшего истощения. Но был жив.</p><p>С трудом приподняв голову и глухо застонав, парень огляделся, оценивая причиненный им ущерб. И тут же увидел стоявшего в той же позе и на том же месте брата. Не смотря на шокированный и порядком примятый внешний вид, Том был абсолютно цел, чего не скажешь об окружающем пространстве.</p><p>Они находились внутри громадного черного кратера, окруженного горевшим лесом. В воздухе стихали всполохи темного неземного света, возвращая мир к звукам. Том подошел ближе и вновь сел рядом с младшим братом.</p><p>— Я восхищен настолько, что даже возбужден, — прошептал он в гулкой тишине. И внезапно закатал один рукав, указывая на парочку почерневших браслетов. — Таких украшений у меня на теле пара десятков. Гарри, ты понимаешь, если бы не они, ты убил бы меня? Даже пепла бы не оставил.</p><p>Гриффиндорец почувствовал, как по щекам струились слезы, смешанные с кровью. Том ласково погладил его лицо и улыбнулся. </p><p>— А теперь продолжим.</p><p>Гарри понимал, что больше ничего сделать не может. Сил не хватало даже на маленький всплеск магии, а брат и вовсе не применил связывание — гриффиндорец даже сесть не мог, не то, что сбежать.</p><p>Том коснулся волшебной палочкой своей руки, что-то прошептав, и болезненно скривил губы. Затем опустил ладонь на колено младшего волшебника, легко его сжав. Давление усиливалось, увеличивая панику мальчика: человек просто не в состоянии с такой силой сжимать пальцы. Гарри громко закричал, когда хрустнули кости. Том продолжил давить, пока трещины не превратились в осколки, врезаясь в мышцы.</p><p>— Знаешь, Годрик Гриффиндор тоже умер совсем молодым, в возрасте сорока с лишним лет. Пораженный проклятием в спину, — тихо заговорил слизеринец, переместив руку на щиколотку другой ноги. — Король Артур погиб еще раньше. И убил его собственный сын. Печально, правда?</p><p>Гарри кричал не переставая, мало вслушиваясь в слова старшего брата, пораженный ослепляющими вспышками боли. Нож в животе и близко не стоял к переломанным в кашу костям. Чудовищные ощущения, лишающие рассудка. Том коснулся бедра и, не церемонясь, проломил и его, сместил пальцы чуть ниже, постепенно разрушая всю бедренную, а затем и берцовую кость. Младший волшебник крупно дрожал, охрипнув и широко распахнув глаза. </p><p>— А тебя убьет родной отец, когда обо всем узнает. Любимый, твоя мечта справедливого мира разрушительна. Посмотри на свои ноги — это будущее подобных стремлений, — Том перестал дробить кости на полностью изломанных ногах: не было смысла, ведь уже большую боль вряд ли можно было причинить. Слизеринец похлопал по щекам брата, заставив его обратить на себя сумасшедший взгляд. И повторил свои слова. — Твои раздавленные кости — символ конца твоих начинаний. Это произойдет с тобой, если не отступишь. А знаешь, что нужно сделать? Знаешь, как не допустить подобный исход?</p><p>Том поднялся на ноги и направил волшебную палочку на основание бедра. Гарри беззвучно заскулил от страха, поняв намерения брата.</p><p>— Твои неугодные мечты нужно отсечь, — следом за вспышкой заклинания мир Гарри погрузился во тьму.</p><p> </p><p>Мальчик вздрогнул всем телом, распахивая глаза. Ему казалось, прошли секунды, но взгляд уткнулся в полог слизеринской кровати. Почувствовав телом вес старшего брата, Гарри болезненно застонал — его всего ломило от выброса темной энергии. <i>Ног он не чувствовал.</i></p><p>— Ты очнулся, — ласково произнес Том, ненадолго оторвавшись от его шеи и вновь к ней припадая, продолжив жарко ее вылизывать.</p><p>— Что... — Гарри задрожал от осознания. — Что...</p><p>— Ну же, приходи в себя, — слизеринец проскользил языком по скуле, легко укусив его за подбородок. Он потерся бедрами о бедра брата, показывая свое возбуждение. — Собираюсь как следует выебать тебя.</p><p>— Ты отрезал мне ноги, — слабым от шока и ужаса голосом прошептал Гарри, не в силах двинуться от пугающих эмоций. </p><p>— Я сделал это, — рассмеялся Том и немного отстранился, приподнимая одеяло. — Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>Гарри беззвучно заплакал, наоборот, закрыв глаза. Сердце разрывалось от боли и разочарования, от этого предательства. Слизеринец припал губами к крупным слезам, с наслаждением слизывая их. Но затем обхватил его лицо руками.</p><p>— Нет, любимый. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел. У меня сил больше нет сдерживаться. Давай, посмотри, — уговаривал его темный волшебник возбужденным голосом, покрывая дрожащие губы поцелуями. — <i>Посмотри</i>.</p><p>Гарри судорожно всхлипнул и опустил взгляд вниз. Зрачки расширились.</p><p>— Теперь все будет хорошо. Ты же будешь послушным? Я всегда добиваюсь своего. Любыми методами, — Том нежно улыбнулся, вглядываясь в побледневшее от шока лицо.</p><p>Его ноги были абсолютно целыми.</p><p> </p><p>— Я не понимаю, — севшим голосом смог выдавить из себя мальчик и попытался двинуть правой ногой. Не вышло. Он все еще их не чувствовал. — Не могу пошевелиться. Я думал ты их... Ты...</p><p>— Я действительно отрезал тебе ноги, — спокойно подтвердил Том, нетерпеливо стягивая пижамную кофту с тела младшего брата. — Я даже дам тебе свои воспоминания. И ты посмотришь их. Отключился, это не входило в мои планы. Но ты испытал такое потрясение, физическое и моральное, что я не смог привести тебя в чувства даже заклинанием.</p><p>Слизеринец выпутал непослушные руки мальчика из рукавов и откинул в сторону ненужную вещь, припадая к тяжело вздымающейся груди ртом. Он тут же принялся вылизывать вспухшие красные руны, едва слышно застонав от удовольствия. Гарри изумленно молчал, не прерывая действия старшего брата. В голове царил бардак. В ушах все еще шумело.</p><p>— Истекающий кровью, с искалеченным телом ты был прекрасен, любимый, — жарко шепнул старший брат. — Я даже на некоторое время допустил возможность оставить все как есть, сделать тебя калекой. Но... Это было наказание, а не пытка длинною в жизнь.</p><p>Том толкнулся бедрами, заставив матрас под тяжестью их тел прогнуться сильнее. Гарри рассеянно опустил ладонь на чужую спину, бездумно ее погладив.</p><p>— Через несколько часов кости срастутся. Я лишил ноги чувствительности, иначе ты продолжал бы сходить с ума от боли, — старший волшебник уже некоторое время поглаживал пах младшего, но даже малого отклика не было. Том печально вздохнул, понимая, что в сексе будет участвовать лишь он один. — Гарри.</p><p>Гриффиндорец перевел на брата мутноватый взгляд.</p><p>— Скажи мне о своих чувствах. Тебе нельзя сейчас молчать, — темный волшебник даже прервал свои действия, нависая над недвижным телом. </p><p>— Есть ли предел твоей жестокости?...</p><p>И больше не проронил ни слова за оставшуюся ночь, как бы Том ни пытался его разговорить.</p><p>Старший брат осторожно избавил тело младшего от остатков одежды, покрывая испещренную воспаленными шрамами кожу нежными, полными любви и восхищения поцелуями. Том понимал, что поступает неправильно, но ничего сделать со своим желанием не мог. Крышу сорвало еще в начале ночи. Сев на колени у бедер Гарри, он раздвинул его ноги, подавшись вперед. Гриффиндорец дернулся, нахмурившись, но Том успокаивающе погладил его живот.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я уже хорошо растянул тебя, — и с низким стоном протолкнулся внутрь его тела, подрагивая от немыслимого удовольствия. — Мой восхитительный младший брат.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Утро встретило гриффиндорца неприятной ломотой во всем теле. Гарри поморщился, когда болезненные воспоминания ударили по нему с новой силой. Том еще спал, обернув руки вокруг его тела. Мальчик высвободился из объятий с осторожностью встал на ноги. Кости целы, не было даже боли.</p><p>— Эй, — Гарри растряс старшего брата, и тот довольно быстро проснулся. — Нас видели? Сколько времени прошло?</p><p>Том облокотил руку о подушку, положив на нее голову, разглядывая его и сонно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Нет, я был достаточно осторожным. Всего лишь ночь.</p><p>— Ты жестокий ублюдок, как тебе вообще в голову пришло такое? — Гарри нахмурился. — И ведь клялся, что не причинишь мне вреда. Пустозвон.</p><p>— Мать тоже обещает своему ребенку, что защитит его. Но потом наказывает. Для обиженного ребенка это тоже не кажется защитой, но так оно и есть. Любимый, — слизеринец поднялся с кровати и подошел к парню вплотную. — Смерть гораздо хуже лишения конечностей. Чему ты злишься? Ноги на месте.</p><p>Гарри зарычал и кинулся на Тома, сдавив рукой горло и с силой прижимая его к стене. Том не стал вырываться и лишь улыбался, даже когда пальцы на шее с силой сжались. Гриффиндорец как следует опалил нежную кожу, перед тем как отвести от нее руку. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, увидев на шее сильный ожог.</p><p>— Даже не думай его сводить, — Гарри подхватил свои вещи и начал поспешно одеваться. — Это <i>твое</i> наказание.</p><p>— Я не против любой метки от тебя, — непрошибаемо спокойно ответил родственник, пригладив пальцами рану. — Стой.</p><p>Том притянул к себе собравшегося было уходить брата, крепко того обнимая. Гарри немного напрягся, но вырываться посчитал бесполезным занятием. Глупое сердце вопреки мыслям забилось сильнее. Старший волшебник поцеловал младшего в висок.</p><p>— Не сбегай от меня. </p><p> </p><p>Гарри в ужасе сжал пальцами края холодной раковины, не в силах поднять взгляд в зеркало. Потому что осознал. Осознал, что взрывом убил того человека. Убил связанного, ни в чем не повинного волшебника, просто забыв про него. Парень стиснул зубы и через силу поднял голову. Вместо своего отражения на него из зеркала смотрел улыбающийся Том. </p><p> </p><p>Гриффиндорец сидел в кабинете трансфигурации с Седриком, ожидая отца. Тот прислал ему весть два дня назад и назначил дату и время встречи. Диггори, узнав о письме, непреклонно отправился следом за другом, полагая, что Джеймс может ему навредить.</p><p>— Знаешь, как закончим, хочу тебе кое-что подарить, — широко улыбнулся хаффлпаффовец, не в силах скрыть свой восторг. — Тебе понравится. И тебе это очень нужно.</p><p>— А можно не надо? — с тоской пробормотал парень, и Седрик рассмеялся. — Меня от ваших подарков в дрожь бросает.</p><p>— Я очень старался сделать ее идеальной для тебя.</p><p>— "Ее"?</p><p>— О, ты увидишь, — Диггори повернул голову на звук открываемой двери. — Здравствуйте, сэр.</p><p>— Папа!</p><p>Гарри подлетел к вошедшему мужчине и быстро обнял его. Джеймс устало улыбнулся, растрепав сыну волосы.</p><p>— Ну здорово, сорванцы. Рад видеть тебя, Седрик, — аврор подвинул стул и сел рядом с партой, за которой сидели друзья. — Гарри, ты как, порядок?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нет, — внезапно подал голос Диггори и помрачнел. — Он не в порядке. </p><p>Гарри опалил его злым взглядом, а староста и бровью не повел. Джеймс на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он не умел утешать, успокаивать. И всегда вбивал в голову сыновей, что мужчина не должен распускать сопли.</p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>Повисла неуютная тишина, которую аврор спустя некоторое время решительно нарушил.</p><p>— У меня мало времени. Я мог и написать, но переговорить с глазу на глаз будет лучше. Сынок, что происходит? Почему ты не дал моим людям выполнить свою работу?</p><p>— Потому что они похищают детей! Как ты мог допустить подобное!</p><p>— Гарри, — жестко прервал его Джеймс, предостерегающе нахмурившись. — Они не похищают, а доставляют в больницу для лечения. Темная магия вредит им, даже если они ею не пользуются.</p><p>— Амулет. Сокрытия. Сил.</p><p>— Ты что, мы не держим их под амулетами постоянно! — воскликнул аврор удивленно. — Только во время перемещения. Как по твоему колдомедики вытащат из них эту заразу, если они под защитой будут? Сам знаешь, дети боятся людей в форме. А после новостей о... — Джеймс запнулся и слегка побледнел. — Считают, что их тоже хотят убить. Гарри, им никогда не причинят вреда.</p><p>— Тогда почему вы не делаете это официально? — мальчик покачал головой. — Па, ты же и сам знаешь, как это ужасно.</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, вы оба занимались тем же.</p><p>Диггори не согласился:</p><p>— Сэр, мы просто спрятали их от всякого рода экспериментов. Какой бы там у них не была магия, они же дети. Они не могут отказаться или защитить себя.</p><p>— Куда вы их кстати спрятали? — поинтересовался Джеймс, хмыкнув. Ему нравился этот тандем волшебников. — О, Мерлин, конечно, вы не скажете. Умники. Вы поэтому и пришли вдвоем, намереваясь дать отпор, если я решу залезть в голову Гарри силой?</p><p>— А что, нам следует этого опасаться? — спокойно спросил Диггори, заставив друга вздрогнуть: несмотря на ледяное спокойствие, нейтральный тон и отсутствие волшебной палочки в руках, выглядело это как прямая угроза.</p><p>Мужчина весело рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, пацан! Но увы, пока волшебник не совершит преступление, мне на него плевать. Родителям приходят письма от детей, они в порядке. Конечно, Министерство в ярости, ведь кто-то прислал туда, цитирую: "Начнете искать детей — о ваших преступлениях узнает общественность", — Джеймс вновь расхохотался. — Бумажные крысы до смерти боятся порчи своей репутации. В этой ситуации я рад одному — вас хотя бы пытать не будут, когда поймают.</p><p>— Что?! Министер...</p><p>— Да нет, я об этой сраной организации, — отмахнулся волшебник. — Ладно, завязывайте с вопросами. Мне еще Тома выловить нужно. А теперь вещайте, как дела с учебой.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри огляделся по сторонам, не совсем понимая почему Диггори привел их в чертов лес. Они остановились у примечательного раскидистого дуба. Седрик улыбался всю дорогу, нервируя своего друга.</p><p>— Гарри, ты готов? — гриффиндорец настороженно кивнул, и второй волшебник крикнул: — Чжоу, выходи!</p><p>Гарри шокировано оглянулся, заслышав шаги. Из-за дерева вышла девушка. Чанг подошла к темным магам, безразлично окатив взглядом своего парня. Но когда перевела глаза на изумленного и ничего не понимающего Гарри...</p><p>Мальчик отшатнулся и едва не упал, когда девушка на него накинулась. Схватил ее за волосы и пытался оторвать от себя, не ожидая от нее такой агрессии, но когда до гриффиндорца дошло, что Чжоу уже несколько секунд настойчиво пытается поцеловать его губы, а чужая рука непристойно накрыла его пах, замер. Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося Диггори, который даже не предпринял попыток оторвать от друга свою девушку.</p><p>— Чжоу! Ты чего творишь?! Совсем с ума сошла? — волшебник постарался отцепить от своего тела взбудораженную девушку, но та явно была физически сильнее, даром, что спортсменка. — Чжоу? Седрик!! Какого хуя ты стоишь?! Что с ней не так?!</p><p>— Но Гарри, она всего лишь хочет заняться с тобой сексом, не сопротивляйся, — рассмеялся ловец хаффлпаффа. — Чего ты злишься? Расслабься, тебе это очень нужно.</p><p>— ТЫ СПЯТИЛ?! — взревел Гарри, уворачиваясь от ярко накрашенных губ колдуньи. — Расколдуй ее немедленно! Чжоу, да очнись же ты!</p><p>— Я не могу, прости, — Седрик оперся спиной о ствол дерева, и его жуткая улыбка стала шире. — Я полностью перекроил ее разум, теперь от прежней Чанг в ней мало что осталось. Не упрямься, она хороша в постели. А... Точно, я могу наколдовать вам постель. </p><p>Гарри в ужасе и ярости смотрел, как друг трансфигурировал из камня широкую кровать и вновь отошел к дереву, похоже, явно намереваясь за ними наблюдать. Гриффиндорец зарычал, когда запнулся ногой о корягу и полетел вниз вместе с девушкой, которая от радости горизонтального положения усилила свои попытки овладеть чужим ртом. Гарри обрушил на ее голову кулак, но Чжоу не обратила на это внимания. Тогда мальчик отвел одну руку и принялся шарить по земле, в то время как его губы, наконец, накрыли чужие, размазывая по ним помаду. Ладонь наткнулась на камень, и Гарри что было силы шибанул им по виску колдуньи. Та удивленно вскрикнула и обмякла на нем.</p><p>Тут же выбравшись из-под ее тела, Гарри перевел дыхание, с отвращением вытирая свой рот. А затем угрожающе направился к другу.</p><p>— Ты, блять, поехал кукухой?! — гриффиндорец схватил его за ворот мантии. — Зачем ты это сделал?</p><p>— Гарри, я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе, — ласково улыбнулся Седрик и потрепал его по взлохмаченным борьбой волосам. — Ты же должен осознавать, что спать с родным братом неправильно, так?</p><p>Гарри шарахнулся от него в сторону, наткнувшись на злополучную кровать.</p><p>— Что?...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. То, что могло произойти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>короткая зарисовка сцены секса с безногим Гарри. повторюсь, этой сцены не было.</p><p>внимание, сюжета здесь нет - кому противно или моральные принципы перевешивают, смело перелистывайте, ничего не потеряете.</p><p>ну а оставшиеся единицы - вперед, плывите по кровавым рекам, сосиски!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тома всего трясло.</p><p>Он смотрел на потерявшего сознание парня и не мог пошевелиться. Честно говоря, Гарри в тот момент выглядел ужасно. Из обрубков ног обильно текла кровь, заливая обгоревшую землю, на бледном лице подсыхали слезы и красные разводы — следы пережитого выброса магии. Переломанные в кашу ноги лежали поблизости. Том направил трясущуюся руку с палочкой на младшего брата и заклинанием вернул его в сознание. Гарри дернулся всем телом и хрипло взвыл от боли. Том моментально оказался рядом и тут же крепко прижал его к себе. Гриффиндорец попытался вывернуться  из сильных объятий, но с учетом своего нынешнего положения едва ли мог отстраниться хоть на миллиметр. Том как-то странно вздрогнул и пересадил полегчавшее тело к себе на колени, с силой проведя ладонью по спине второго волшебника. Гарри вновь застонал от боли в отрубленных ногах, но та была уже, скорее, тупой. Старший брат шумно дышал куда-то ему в шею, покрывая ее несдержанными поцелуями. Младший в ужасе застыл, ощутив его возбуждение собственной задницей. Более того, у него стояло так, что будь здоров, не подавись.</p><p>— Ты больной! Ты, сука, больной психопат! Ты... — его панику прервал грубый поцелуй. Том застонал в губы и повалил обратно на землю, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Неужели ты думаешь я сделаю это с тобой после того как ты!...</p><p>Гарри закусил губу, сдерживая слезы. Слизеринец ничего не ответил, лишь тихо постанывал и непрерывно терся об него бедрами. Руки блуждали по чужому телу, стягивая с него одежду, поцелуи чередовались с покусываниями и вылизываниями. Гарри все еще чувствовал тянущую боль от страшных ран, но тело привычно откликалось на ласки. Похоже, мозг отчаянно искал способ отключиться от пережитого. Мальчик зажал рот обеими руками, всеми силами стараясь не выдавать своего состояния. Потому что поощрять действия сумасшедшего в тот момент отвратительно в наивысшей мере.</p><p>— Остановись, черт бы тебя побрал!</p><p>— Прости. Прости меня, Гарри, я просто не могу остановиться. Я возьму тебя прямо сейчас. Возьму силой, если не прекратишь сопротивляться, — Том немного отстранился, пожирая его лицо черными глазами, в которых еще никогда ранее не было столько похоти. — Меня рвет осознание, насколько ты сейчас беспомощен подо мной.</p><p>— Стой! Не смей, не... Хватит! — Гарри упер руки ему в грудь, отчаянно застонав, когда его член жестко накрыли чужие пальцы. Он просто не верил, что с ним подобное происходит. Ладони вновь зажали рот, мальчик был в ужасе, что чувствовал удовольствие даже через призму такой боли. </p><p>— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал, — Том отнял его руки от лица и вновь прижался к нему всем телом, беспорядочно вылизывая солоноватые от крови губы. — Я заставлю тебя кричать сегодня. Ты такой очаровательный без своих ножек.</p><p>Гриффиндорец ощутил, что из глаз вновь заструились слезы, а тело охватила сильная дрожь. Том закинул его руки к себе на плечи и толкнулся бедрами, хрипло простонав имя родственника. Гарри сжал его мантию на его спине, мучительно прошипев ругательство: из-за отсутствия нижних конечностей он не мог податься вперед бедрами и потереться о чужое тело уже болезненно стоявшим членом. Хотелось кончить как можно скорее, чтобы не принимать в этом аду участия.</p><p>— Малыш, знаешь, если ты вновь решишь избегать меня... Мысленно. Разумеется, в таком состоянии ты от меня уже при всем желании не сбежишь, — проговорил слизеринец сбивчивым возбужденным голосом. — Лишишься и своих красивых ручек. Меня заводит мысль, что я могу делать с твоим телом без всякого сопротивления. Это будет даже удобно. Ах, как легко тебя можно будет натягивать на член.</p><p>— Я тебе что, секс-игрушка?! — прорычал младший брат, дернув темные локоны, и отрывая от своей груди голову рассмеявшегося волшебника. — Эй, у меня голова кружиться начинает. Надеюсь, ты все еще помнишь, что я истекаю кровью?</p><p>Том нежно коснулся ладонью обрубка левой ноги, заставив парня вскрикнуть. </p><p>— Неужели я могу такое забыть? Но ты прав, больше сил терпеть нет, как хочу оттрахать тебя, — Том вновь отстранился и рывком сдернул с себя штаны. Затем обхватил свой член перепачканной рукой, размазывая по нему кровь, не сводя сумасшедшего взгляда с тела на земле. — Ты прекрасен. В таком состоянии... Это сводит меня с ума.</p><p>— Я, блять, без ног!! — Гарри вяло запротестовал, когда его бедра приподняли над землей. — Мне так больно, что сейчас сдохну!</p><p>— Да, — ласково улыбнулся парень и рывком подтащил к себе чужое тело, потершись о залитую кровью промежность и протяжно застонав. — Потерпи еще немного, малыш. Просто потерпи!...</p><p>Гарри закричал, когда в него без предупреждения вошли до основания. Знакомая режущая боль, будто прошивала тело насквозь, но не была такой сильной, как очаг пламени у основания отсутствующих ног, поэтому он быстро к ней привык. </p><p>Том громко стонал, с силой натягивая на себя чужие бедра и пошло шлепая по ним своими. В глазах искрило от удовольствия, и останавливаться он точно не собирался не смотря на болезненные вскрикивания, когда ударял бедрами по страшным ранам. </p><p>— И правда, удобно, — хриплым возбужденным голосом выдавил из себя слизеринец, не сдерживаясь и увеличивая темп. — Ты теперь как будто создан для секса. </p><p>Гарри хныкал от ужасающих ощущений, обхватив рукой пенис и тем самым пытаясь отвлечься. Движения чужого члена внутри стали совсем насильственными, а ногти на бедрах впились в его кожу до крови. Парня страшно мотало по обожженной земле, но никак остановить брата, вырваться не мог. Ощущение, что его сейчас просто пользовали, удовлетворяли себя его телом, добивало отчаянием и странным возбуждением. Сознание переклинивало от разницы ощущений: боль и удовольствие.</p><p>— Меня дико возбуждает, когда ты плачешь, такой слабый и беззащитный, — но сознание самого Тома переклинивало куда сильнее. Он жестко двигал бедрами, издавая низкие стоны, полные похоти, не отводя широко распахнутых глаз от брата. — Моя маленькая секс-игрушка.</p><p>— Убью!... — простонал Гарри, почти задыхаясь от мощных толчков.</p><p>— Но, любимый, кто же тогда тебе вылечит ножки? — рассмеялся слизеринец, шлепнув ладонью по ягодице. — Или тебе так хочется оставить все как есть? Может, ты готов кончить не только от того, что тебя насилует родной братик, но и от чувства беспомощности из-за лишения ног? — он вновь ударил его по заднице. — Блять, только скажи, я отрежу тебе и руки.</p><p>— Ты... — волшебник звонко ахнул, когда его шлепнули более сильно. — Ты серьезно?...</p><p>— После того как обкончаю тебя с н... задницы до головы. О, боги, да! Сука, сожми меня так еще раз!...</p><p>Том застонал от блаженства, запрокинув голову назад. Затем полностью лег на подрагивающее тело, зажимая собой чужую руку с членом, не прекращая вдалбливаться в порванное отверстие и бесконтрольно постанывать. Он вцепился зубами в шею, прокусывая до крови, ощущая приближение финала. Гарри вскрикнул, сжав свой член крепче и кончая. Том глухо зарычал сквозь плотно стиснутые на чужой шее зубы, когда мышцы ануса сжались на его члене, и спустя десяток жестких толчков кончил следом, заполняя разгоряченное болью нутро своей спермой. Он лежал на младшем брате некоторое время, перед тем как подняться, упершись руками в землю. </p><p>— А вот теперь я... Эй, что?! Гарри! Черт, — он похлопал по бледным щекам отключившегося парня и судорожно выхватил волшебную палочку, направив ее в сторону замка: — Акцио, кроветворное!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Цветы зла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О чем ты вообще? Не неси бред, — взял себя в руки Гарри. Он холодно посмотрел на расплывшегося в понимающей улыбке друга. Честно сказать, выглядело это невыносимо жутко. И если от Тома примерно ожидаешь психически нездоровых поступков, то действия Диггори откровенно шокировали.</p><p>Седрик медленно приблизился.</p><p>— Я догадался. Догадался, что он трахнул тебя той ночью под воздействием зелья, — его лицо на миг ожесточилось. — Догадался, когда он зажал тебя в туалете. Я решил было, что вы подрались, но... Твое лицо было очень смущенным, и ты забыл прикрыть свои засосы. Гарри, я очень наблюдателен, когда дело касается тебя.</p><p>— Ты сраный сталкер!</p><p>— Я забочусь о тебе.</p><p>— Вот ЭТО твоя забота?! Вы, блять, делаете мою жизнь сраным хардкором на максималках! — Гарри указал на бессознательную Чанг. — Что ты с ней сделал?</p><p>— О, Чжоу, — Седрик заулыбался и вновь взлохматил чужие волосы. — Изменил ее для нас. Теперь ее мысли идеальны. Если все дело в сексе — будет хорошим толчком к твоему выздоровлению открыть для себя, что спать с женщинами намного приятнее. Довольно тяжело было бы завоевать доверие посторонней девушки, а для остальных могло бы казаться, что мы захотели опробовать секс втроем.</p><p>— <i>Что</i>?! Мы спасали детей от действий Министерства. Ты делаешь то же самое, что и те ублюдки! Это фактическое убийство личности!</p><p>— Нет. Она согласилась измениться, она добровольно на это пошла ради меня. И я лишь сделал ее лучше, чище.</p><p>— Я думал, ты ее любишь!</p><p>— Люблю. Но тебя я люблю больше.</p><p>— И что?! — Гарри оттолкнул от себя чужую руку. — Это было бы изнасилованием. Двойным. </p><p>Диггори в непонимании склонил голову набок, а его рука замерла в воздухе.</p><p>— Стало быть, изнасилование в лице родного брата тебе нравится больше? Я правильно понял? Гарри. Это ненормально. И... Я читал об этом, Стокгольмский синдром, верно? </p><p>— Стокг... Какой еще синдром? Я не болен!</p><p>— Болен. Я хочу излечить тебя. Просто разреши сделать это.</p><p>— Да Том тебя в порошок перетрет, если узнает. И Чжоу следом.</p><p>— Ты успеешь перед этим с ней переспать, и возможно нам действительно стоит подраться за тебя, — рассмеялся Диггори, не особо испугавшись угрозы. — Знаешь, за это время я стал куда сильнее и могу дать серьезный отпор. Я мог бы заставить тебя, но это насилие. Я не собираюсь быть как твой больной брат. И как мне поступить?</p><p>— Я убью тебя, если причинишь ему вред, — прорычал Гарри, но Седрик приподнял брови, распахивая улыбку шире. Разумеется, хаффлпаффовец прекрасно знал, что гораздо сильнее друга. — Ах, или произойдет даже большее, то, чего ты боишься сильнее всего. Нашей дружбе придет конец.</p><p>Взгляд Диггори потемнел, и он вновь приблизился, нависая над сердитым подростком.</p><p>— Я сделаю для тебя все на свете. Почему ты меня отталкиваешь? Так не понравился мой подарок?</p><p>— ДА, ДЬЯВОЛ ТЕБЯ ПОБЕРИ!</p><p>— И что он делал такого, что тебе так нравится с ним спать? Что ты добровольно раздвигаешь ноги перед родственником? Нравится, когда тебе причиняют боль? Или... — он цепко сжал руку на шее гриффиндорца, впившись злым колючим взглядом в шрам на подбородке. — Или ты отказался от Чжоу потому что у нее нет члена? Тогда я могу сам...</p><p>Гарри влепил ему мощный удар кулака в нос, отчего староста отлетел обратно к дереву. Младшего волшебника трясло от гнева. Подойдя, он как следует пнул хаффлпаффца в живот ботинком.</p><p>— Пролечись! — бросил он растерянному другу и пошел прочь. Но остановился через пару шагов. — И верни Чанг в школу.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты поссорился со своим рыцарем? Как мило, — хмыкнул Том, когда они неспешно шли с очередной жесткой тренировки. Гарри ничего не ответил, пребывая в скверном расположении духа — мало ему выкрутасов друга, так еще и практика Непростительных лишала разум покоя. Он буквально пылал. — Вот уж не думал, что щенок осмелится сделать что-то, что не понравится его хозяину.</p><p>— Чтоб его черти ебали всем табором! — яростно воскликнул парень, распугав шарахнувшихся в разные стороны первокурсниц. — Да у него шарики за ролики заехали! Двинутый тип! Он же просто помешанный!</p><p>— Я говорил, что темная магия покромсает светлого волшебника. Что он сделал? — Том схватил за руку младшего брата. В голове начала зреть нездоровая идея. — Причинил тебе вред? Скажи мне.</p><p>— Пусть попытается, — с угрозой прошипел Гарри, оскалив зубы. — Я его подорву на ровном месте. Можешь в этом случае сожрать то, что от него останется.</p><p>Слизеринец секунду удивленно его разглядывал и весело расхохотался, утирая выступившие на уголках глаз слезинки.</p><p>— Я вырастил монстра? Ты такой милый, любимый.</p><p>— Я что для тебя шутка? — возмутился монстр и вырвал руку, ускорив шаг. — Не хватает тебе еще парочки шрамов. Устроить?</p><p>— О, я весь твой!</p><p>Том продолжал смеяться, погладив кончиками пальцев воспаленный ожог в виде душащей ладони на горле.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Гарри угрюмо слушал болтавшего без умолку хаффлпафца-семикурсника, пытаясь скрыть нежелание участвовать в разговоре за тяжелой древней книженцией. Но тот явно мечтал похвастаться о своих похождениях.</p><p>— И потом я тааак зажал ее в уголке! Она столь мило краснела, ты себе не представляешь! Ее пухлые губы просто созданы для поцелуев, а ее упругие...</p><p>— Раздражаешь, — буркнул мальчик, зыркнув в сторону важно ухмыльнувшегося волшебника.</p><p>— Ах, ты все еще такой невинный девственник. Неужели так смущают подобные разговоры? Взрослеть-то пора уже.</p><p>— Оу. Куда уж мне, <i>девственнику</i>, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, а глаза жестко сверкнули.</p><p>— Действительно, Мэри, заткнись уже! — не выдержала незнакомая девушка. — У тебя одни "любови" на уме. Между прочим, есть вещи и поважнее. И куда сложнее всяких сопливых терзаний!</p><p>— Например?!</p><p>— У нас еще не написаны эссе по трем предметам. Диггори собирается загонять нас на тренировке, а я в прошлый раз уничтожила два ногтя! А Роб вообще ногу сломал! Гарри, ты не мог бы призвать Седрика быть терпимее? </p><p>— Ногу сломал, — протянул мальчик и мягко улыбнулся. — Быть не может. Да ему не позавидуешь.</p><p> </p><p>Мальчик возвращался с зельеварения, когда наткнулся на незнакомого аврора в рабочей форме. Светлые волосы зачесаны назад, морщинки у глаз делали его лицо вечно добрым. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся. Гарри напряженно приблизился, излучая лишь подозрение. Эта странная встреча произошла через четыре дня после наказания Тома.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, сэр.</p><p>— О, малыш-Джеймс, тебя-то и ищем, — мужчина протянул ему руку. — Адам Мигс, можно просто Адам. Пройдемся?</p><p>Гриффиндорец кивнул. Адам несколько минут трепался о делах отца, заставляя подростка настороженно прислушиваться, но ничего конкретного или важного в его словах не прозвучало.</p><p>— Послушай, — аврор перешел на серьезный тон. — Не всем нравятся новые законы чокнутого Министерства. Твой отец просил передать, что ты можешь быть в опасности.</p><p>— Они не посмеют напасть на светлого прямо под носом у профессора Дамблдора. И почему папа не сказал мне об этом лично?</p><p>— Почту проверяют.</p><p>Адам выглядел разозленным. Он не смотрел в сторону гриффиндорца, а кулаки сжимались от эмоций. Гарри хмурился, кивая. Это имело смысл.</p><p>— Более того, учитывая кем ему приходилась Темная Леди... Поэтому тебя стравят с этого света как можно скорее. Тебя и твоего старшего брата. Но нацелились именно на тебя. И я просто не понимаю. Ты спас этих ребят, ты слаб и беспомощен в сравнении с Томом. Джеймс теряет власть, медленно, но верно. </p><p>— Но вы, мистер Мигс, все же, на его стороне.</p><p>— Адам. Я на стороне похищенных детей. А теперь... мы остались совсем одни, — Адам огляделся по сторонам. И верно — волшебники стояли в пустом коридоре. — В хижине лесника тебя ждет отец, Том уже там. Тебе нужно поспешить, пока нас не хватились.</p><p>— Что происходит? — Гарри ускорил шаг, поспешив за мужчиной. Похоже, он вел его к одному из тайных переходов. — На нас собираются напасть?</p><p>— Верно. Выпотрошить мозги, выведать, где прячутся дети. Мы не можем этого допустить. И, прости, за повреждение твоего разума я беспокоюсь меньше всего.</p><p>Маги шли по темному тоннелю некоторое время в тишине. Выйдя беспрепятственно из Хогвартса, они подошли к хижине Хагрида. Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Малыш-Джеймс? — Адам улыбнулся. — Не раскисай, все плохое рано или поздно отступит в прошлое. </p><p>— И когда же это все прекратится?</p><p>— После твоей смерти.</p><p>Гарри дернулся, но не успел среагировать, как был связан заклинанием. Аврор обошел его, встав перед ним и направив в его сторону волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Какого вы творите?!</p><p>— Я же говорил тебе про нападение? — жестко ответил Мигс. — Это оно и есть. Что ж, времени нет, сразу к делу. Нам сообщили некие интересные особенности твоей жизни, малыш-Лили. А именно твое отношение к Кроведушцам.</p><p>— Какая чушь!</p><p>— А вот сейчас и проверим. Легилименс! — Аврор взмахнул палочкой, выпуская заклинание, но парень повалился ничком на землю. — Верткий, сука. Плевать. Подкрепление!</p><p>Вокруг волшебников появилось пятеро других в аврорских мантиях.</p><p>— Второй где?</p><p>— Успеется. Поймать младшего сына Лили — первостепенная задача.</p><p>— Мой отец узнает об этом, — прорычал коронную фразу Малфоя Гарри, вызвав у мужчин злые смешки. — Использовать ментальные чары запрещено законом. И вы напали на светлого волшебника. </p><p>— О, я не солгал насчет падения влияния главы аврората. Вряд ли будет иметь значение, если Джеймс обо всем узнает.</p><p>— Хер ли ты с ним базаришь? Легилименс!</p><p>Гарри крутанулся в бок, уходя из под луча. И, зарычав от охватившей все его нутро безумной ярости, нашел глазами Адама. В ушах будто загремели барабаны, мешая адекватно мыслить. Мигс даже опешил от подобного звериного выражения на лице.</p><p>— Чего вылупился? Леги!...</p><p>— <b>Гори.</b></p><p>И Адам громко завопил, когда все его тело окутал огонь. Авроры ошарашенно попятились, моментально выпуская из палочек струи воды, но Гарри лишь криво улыбнулся: этот огонь мог сбить только темный волшебник. Мужчины, быстро осознав ситуацию, перегруппировались, натягивая на себя амулеты и тем самым обезопасив себя от выброса темной энергии. Один из них швырнул в мальчика чем-то блестящим, и вокруг его шеи обвилась серебряная цепочка.</p><p>— Можете атаковать хоть все разом! Вы не получите детей! — злобно выкрикнул гриффиндорец, оскалившись. — Ни одного из них. И вы не посмеете тронуть ни меня, ни Тома, ни отца. Темные волшебники не зло! Вы вынуждаете нас применять силу! Но мы просто хотим мира для всех. Мы не собираемся никому вредить! Моя мать лишь мечтала видеть нас живыми. А теперь вы убили ее. И кто из нас злодей?!</p><p>— Ты последуешь с нами, — холодно ответил старший волшебник через несколько минут звенящей тишины. — Мобили...</p><p>Он вздрогнул и повалился на землю, а палочки остальных быстро вылетели из их рук. Следом из нескольких карманов вздернулись в воздух телепорты и амулеты. Авроры резво оглянулись, не ожидая нападения со спины.</p><p>И Гарри совсем не удивился, заметив там разъяренного старшего брата. Магия вокруг него сверкала и искрилась, указывая на крайнюю степень его ярости. Махнув палочкой, он поочередно обездвижил авроров, которые попытались убежать через лес. Том молча отлевитировал их в одну кучу, подходя к младшему брату и сдергивая с его шеи цепь. Затем и вовсе сжег ее в пальцах. В другой руке у него была зажата мантия-невидимка.</p><p>Гриффиндорец поднялся на ноги, когда путы заклинания пали, и встал возле брата.</p><p>— Вот, значит как действует магическая полиция, — голос Гарри был спокоен и тих. — Вы начали открытую борьбу. </p><p>— Любимый, не время для политических дебатов. </p><p>— О, это как раз именно оно! И я выскажу им в глаза все, что накопилось!...</p><p>— Тебя предали, — оборвал его слова Том.</p><p>Гарри осекся.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Не заметил ничего необычного?</p><p>— Ты издеваешься? — тон мальчика похолодел.</p><p>— Твой щенок, обычно всюду за тобой таскавшийся, внезапно пропал, оставив тебя без защиты. Авроры знают твое расписание пар. Знают и мое расписание, едва не застали врасплох, — Том перевел горящие угли глаз на обездвиженных волшебников. — Они мертвы.</p><p>Авроры переглянулись одними глазами, сильно побледнев. Похоже, только сейчас они действительно поняли, кто из семьи Джеймса был опасней всех прочих.</p><p>— Седрик не мог!</p><p>— Ты так слепо ему доверяешь? А, может, ты сказал ему нечто такое, заставив его разум выдать подобный финт? Может, он надеялся вылечить твою темную сторону?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул на слове "вылечить". Сердце обдало жаром.</p><p>— Он не...</p><p>— Щенок нестабилен. Я не удивлен, знал, что он однажды выкинет нечто подобное. Однако <i>тебе</i> решать его судьбу. Не в моих правилах трогать чужих рыцарей-предателей. И этих волшебников я оставляю тебе. Я могу убить их, одного за другим. Убить мучительно и жестоко. Они будут подыхать так медленно, что забудут свои человеческие имена.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился, закусив губу. Сердце остро кололо болью. Это просто невозможно. Диггори не мог предать его.</p><p>— А могу пощадить. Малыш, я могу стереть им память и подправить восприятие. И больше они тебя не побеспокоят. Найдут всех тех, кто был замешан в этом нападении и приведут их сюда. Память подправлю и им, — Том направил на них палочку. — Больше тебе не нужно искать помощи у чужих. Твой мир все еще вращается вокруг меня? Гарри. Всего одно слово, и я отправлю их домой.</p><p>Том улыбнулся. Он нашел эту брешь в сердце брата — его благородство. И теперь он мог крутить им как захочет. Гарри на некоторое время прикрыл глаза, не веря, что брат мог говорить такие вещи. Это слишком жестоко. В голове поднималась буря из шума и ударов. Авроры смотрели на него с надеждой, покрываясь липким потом ужаса. </p><p>Мальчик поднял взгляд на связанных волшебников. Затем перевел его на ухмылявшегося брата и... Развернувшись, молча направился в сторону Хогвартса.</p><p> </p><p>Мысли метались, словно загнанные в угол звери. Сердце безумно колотилось, отбивая ритм быстрого бега о ребра. Кажется, этот же ритм бушевал и в его голове. Седрик не мог предать его. Не мог.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри застыл над телом спящего друга, вглядываясь в его лицо широко распахнутыми глазами. Сердце продолжало неистово колотиться, а в голове не утихали барабаны из разрозненных мыслей и образов. Мальчик протянул руку и хлопнул Диггори по щеке, обрывая его сон. Хаффлпаффовец нахмурился и в изумлении увидел над собой темную тень друга. Сел на кровати, сжав зубы от боли в прожженном животе — последствия крупной драки, и окинул Гарри более внимательным взглядом. </p><p>— Гарри? Ты чем-то встревожен?</p><p>— Не предавай меня, Седрик, — тихим голосом произнес гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Никогда, — он тяжело нахмурился, не понимая, что это происходит с темным волшебником. У Диггори даже мимолетной мысли о подобном не проскальзывало! — Да что с тобой? Гарри, что-то случилось? Я же говорил, что сделаю для тебя <i>все</i>.</p><p>— Гриффиндорец, что напал на меня и сдал сегодня аврорам, — Гарри смотрел на парня сверху-вниз немигающим взглядом черных глаз. А затем медленно протянул руку и погладил чужую щеку. Кажется, треск и грохот в голове лишь усиливался. — Убей его.</p><p>Диггори улыбнулся и поцеловал чужие холодные пальцы.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Странные встречи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сидел в уголке большой комнаты, опершись о спинку стула, и без интереса разглядывал тренировку будущих Кроведушцев. Том иногда бросал в его сторону взгляды, но особо не отвлекался, гоняя слизеринцев до седьмого пота.</p><p>Во время перерыва он все же подошел к младшему брату, прислонившись возле него к стене. На губах расцвела довольная улыбка. Гарри покосился на старшего волшебника и вопросительно приподнял брови.</p><p>— Что? Чему ты улыбаешься?</p><p>— У меня не может быть хорошего настроения при виде тебя?</p><p>— О, Том, — гриффиндорец мягко рассмеялся и отклонился вбок, приваливаясь к чужому телу. Он не опасался встретиться с полом — старший брат ни за что не даст ему упасть. — Твой флирт сейчас так неуместен. Обычно ты веселишься, когда происходит нечто особенно гадкое.</p><p>— Нет, вчера случилось то, чего я так долго ждал.</p><p>Гарри поднял на него взгляд. Том излучал такое довольство, будто у него действительно заветная мечта сбылась. Слизеринец мягко сжал его острое плечо.</p><p>— Ведь ты убил тех авроров.</p><p>Мальчик разом побледнел и поднялся на ноги, отступая назад. Том рассмеялся:</p><p>— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? Ведь я предлагал тебе спасти их, всего лишь попросив меня об этом. Но... — волшебник удовлетворенно покачал головой. — Ты просто смолчал. Ты ушел. Ты решил их судьбу своим бездействием.</p><p>— Я не... — гриффиндорец стушевался и смолк. Ведь его брат был абсолютно прав. Он просто <i>не захотел</i> давать второго шанса волшебникам, что желали заполучить детей и причинить им вред, что пошли против главы аврората и намеревались похитить его детей, что были косвенно виновными в гибели матери. А, может, именно кто-то из них обезоружил Лили. Гарри с удивлением почувствовал разгорающееся в груди пламя гнева. Отчего-то казалось, что жестокая казнь была хорошей местью. Под влиянием этих не совсем приятных чувств колдун твердо продолжил. — Я сделал это. И это не первое мое убийство.</p><p>— Осознанное — первое. Остальные можешь не брать в расчет. </p><p>Гарри поднял на брата спокойный взгляд.</p><p>— Они ведь отомстят, когда узнают, что авроров убили. И явятся в школу всем скопом.</p><p>— Я узнаю об этом раньше. У меня есть источник. Я сумею укрыть тебя.</p><p>— Том. Что же твой источник не сказал тебе о вчерашнем нападении? — улыбнулся парень, хотя глаза сверкнули. — Ты это подстроил.</p><p>— Да, — с удовольствием согласился слизеринец, одобряя сообразительность родственника. — Твое падение восхитительно.</p><p>"Старший брат ни за что не даст ему упасть."</p><p>Гарри горько поджал губы. И в этом был весь Том. Слишком жестокий, слишком сумасшедший. Тот, кто толкал его за грань тьмы, затапливая его в ней с головой. Мальчик не хотел этого. Он не хотел убивать и причинять другим боль. И когда все извратилось настолько?... Когда братец перестал удерживать эту защиту от всего мира? Гарри содрогнулся всем телом, как никогда ясно осознав, что его собственный разум летит в глубокую пропасть. Постепенно, но верно, достигая дна, где его ждал Том. И это было лишь началом.</p><p> </p><p>Они стояли под сенью Запретного Леса, дожидаясь другого волшебника. Гарри стоял под мантией-невидимкой брата чуть позади. Немного погодя мальчик стянул с головы капюшон, подходя ближе к брату и укладывая ему голову на плечо. Было спокойно.</p><p>— Опаздывает.</p><p>Том приподнял руку и ласково вплел пальцы в непослушные черные волосы. Повернул к нему свою голову и оставил нежный поцелуй на лбу. </p><p>— Не похоже на тебя, — улыбнулся Гарри, почувствовав, что его лицо запылало. Ласковое настроение старшего брата ему страшно нравилось. Никакого намека на фальшь или откровенное безумие. Будто и правда был нормальным человеком.</p><p>Том склонился ниже и легко укусил его за нос, посмеявшись. Гриффиндорец смешно фыркнул и повел носом. А затем встал на носочки и коснулся его губ своими, заставив глаза старшего волшебника расшириться в изумлении. Гарри потерся о его щеку своей заалевшей щекой и оставил на ней свой второй поцелуй. Слизеринец внезапно отвернулся, прикрыв рот рукой.</p><p>— Это скольких мне убить нужно, чтобы ты таким всегда был? — нервно спросил Том, шаря глазами по местности. — Это раздражает.</p><p>— Раздражает что? — парень тихо рассмеялся и обошел брата, встав к нему лицом. </p><p>Гарри притянул его ближе и оставил невесомый поцелуй на адамовом яблоке, почувствовав на своих плечах судорожную хватку пальцев. Том нахмурился сильнее.</p><p>— У тебя никакого инстинкта самосохранения, любимый. Иногда и о последствиях думать нужно, но... — волшебник обхватил его лицо руками, покрывая его трепетными легкими поцелуями. Вновь нежно укусил за кончик носа, подул на очки, заставив их запотеть, медленно облизал нижнюю губу. — И храбрости продолжить не хватает. Уже красный, как второй цвет твоего факультета.</p><p>Гарри встрепенулся, выворачиваясь из прохладных пальцев, и уже сам прильнул к груди рассмеявшегося волшебника, притягивая его голову ниже, обхватив пальцами шею. Он накрыл губами приоткрытый рот старшего брата, едва слышно выдохнув в него. Языком проник внутрь, сталкиваясь с чужим горячим языком, и уловив хриплый стон. Том подавил дрожь возбуждения, не углубляя поцелуй и позволяя родственнику вести — когда еще будет возможность такой активности и отсутствия смущения? Но когда мальчик прикусил его нижнюю губу, скулы свело от желания на все плюнуть и убраться обратно в замок. Нет, в кусты. Слизеринец оторвался от Гарри, не сводя взгляда с покрытых его и чужой слюной губ. И медленно облизнулся, все еще ощущая вкус своего любимого.</p><p>— И на провокации ведешься всегда так легко, — он мягко взял его за руку и прижал к своему паху. — Вообще-то у нас довольно важная встреча, и если ты не горишь желанием быть изнасилованным в этом лесу, лучше прекратить. Он идет.</p><p>Том быстро накинул капюшон на бордового от стыда и смущения гриффиндорца обратно и резковато задвинул его себе за спину. Гарри спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях, проклиная все на свете. Над ухом раздался ледяной голос темного волшебника:</p><p>— Ах, Питер, где же твои манеры? Так опаздывать на встречу старых друзей.</p><p>Гриффиндорец дернулся и немедленно убрал руки от лица, наткнувшись взглядом на решительно подходившего к ним дядюшку Питера Петтигрю. <i>Хвост?!</i> Хвост — тот, кто сдает Тому планы авроров?!</p><p> </p><p>Гриффиндорец со скучающим видом слушал, как сквозь кусты к нему продирался друг. Он назначил ему встречу на привычной поляне их тренировок, послав короткую записку. Страха перед сумасшествием Диггори парень не испытывал совсем. Более того, когда разум прояснился, Гарри ощутил глупость своих домыслов. Седрик никогда его не предаст, даже если гриффиндорец решит его убить.</p><p>Гарри напрягся всем телом, когда вместо крупной фигуры ловца к нему вышла хрупкая девушка. Чанг. Она не выглядела возбужденной или сверхвзбудораженной при виде мальчика, но довольная улыбка так и не сходила с губ. Непривычно яркого макияжа не было, ведьма была весьма естественна. Девушка остановилась возле Гарри, с интересом разглядывая его лицо. Гриффиндорец внезапно улыбнулся в ответ, приветствуя.</p><p>— Седрик.</p><p>Зрачки Чанг расширились, а губы сложились в удивленную "о". Она присела рядом с ним на плед, неловко поджав под себя ноги: юбка явно приносила дискомфорт. Волшебники помолчали некоторое время.</p><p>— Он мертв.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Поднялся теплый весенний ветер, растрепав длинные волосы спортсменки. Чанг рассеянно пригладила их пальцами, разглядывая расслабленное лицо гриффиндорца. Не сдержавшись, ее рука потрепала чужие волосы. Гарри приоткрыл глаза и скосился на уж чересчур ласковое выражение лица.</p><p>— Я так счастлив, что ты все еще мой лучший друг, — она рассмеялась, а на щеках заалел румянец. Похоже, лицо девушки было более богатым на эмоции. — Ты даже узнал меня в этом теле.</p><p>— Я знаком с тобой с сопливых пеленок, Диггори. У тебя постоянно одно и то же выражение лица, — фыркнул Гарри и потянулся к сумке, вытаскивая оттуда два наспех состряпанных бутерброда. Один протянул девушке. — Только не используй ее так часто, разговоры пойдут.</p><p>— Тогда я убью и их, — улыбнулась Чанг, с наслаждением впиваясь в предложенный перекус. Затем она блаженно прикрыла карие глаза. — Это... Такие интересные ощущения. </p><p>— Что, член мешать перестал? — хмыкнул Гарри и тут же себя оборвал, обратив строгий взгляд на ловца Равенкло. Это нельзя спускать на тормозах. — Мы не калечим и не убиваем невинных, Седрик. Не смей. Мы их <i>спасаем</i>. Ты же сам говорил, благие намерения. Мы делаем хорошие дела, совершаем правильные поступки. Мы наказываем лишь тех, кто это заслужил.</p><p>Чжоу внезапно рассмеялась и подалась вперед, мазнув перепачканными в хлебных крошках губами по щеке друга, и крепко его обняла. Гарри недовольно стер с щеки следы слюнявой привязанности, а рука на девушку не смогла подняться. Та выглядела слишком хрупкой и нежной, чтобы причинять такому созданию боль. Обычно гриффиндорец как следует лупил Диггори за такое.</p><p>— Плут. Прекрасно знаешь же, не терплю подобное.</p><p>— Ты очень добрый волшебник, — тепло улыбнулась девушка нежным певучим голосом, устало приваливаясь к боку парня. Прошедшая ночь слишком выбила из колеи, тело еще не успело привыкнуть к такому количеству темной магии. — Другие должны любить тебя, либо быть мертвыми. Потому что в последнем случае могут причинить вред.</p><p>— Твои рассуждения ужасны, Седрик, — вздохнул мальчик на эти слова. — Что ты, что брат. У вас нездоровые представления об окружающих вас людях. Вы, пиздец, кровожадные.</p><p>— Знаешь, я подрался с ним вчера утром, — она поджала губы. Чжоу его на самом деле ненавидела. — Ты был прав. Он нагнул меня как мальчишку. </p><p>— Ты многое пропустил. Авроры напали, собирались выведать сведения о детях. Пришлось убить, — Гарри скосил глаза на дернувшуюся девушку. Та сжала кулаки так сильно, что длинные ногти до крови впились в кожу. — Думаю, они еще вернутся. Не трись возле меня, а не то и тебя порешают заодно.</p><p>Чанг подняла голову, впившись в его лицо по-звериному сузившимися глазами, выражая свою ярость, но ничего не произнесла вслух, посчитав, что ее друг поймет и без слов ее реакцию. Гарри недовольно цыкнул. Он просто пытался быть заботливым. В конце концов, после стольких лет отчуждения и враждебности она это заслужила.</p><p>— Меня уже видел отец в твоей компании, — ведьма положила голову обратно ему на плечо, со злобой рассматривая покачивающиеся ветки деревьев. — Нахуй его.</p><p>— Ты говоришь прямо как моя подруга Джинни, — рассмеялся Гарри. Он тепло улыбнулся мыслям, действительно скучая по рыжеволосой колдунье. </p><p>Чжоу тоже заулыбалась, припоминая милую хрупкую девушку, которая так сильно подходила на роль возлюбленной мальчика, что просто не верилось в их дружбу. Вот, с кем должен встречаться ее друг, не с родным чудовищным братом. А с нежным цветком.</p><p>Гарри уловил поток мыслей равенкловки и несдержанно расхохотался, обратив на себя ее удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Седрик, моя Уизли — вылитая Беллатриса Блэк. Она курит и страшно матерится. Изучает темную магию наравне с нами. Хотя... Джин сильнее меня, но слабее брата, тебя или Беллы. Ах да, она встречается с Блэк.</p><p>Девушка отстранилась, с ужасом смотря в лицо лучшего друга.</p><p>— Да быть не может! Я бы знал!</p><p>— Не будь пугающим, человек-сталкер. Однажды я познакомлю вас по-настоящему. Она очень хорошая.</p><p>— Хуево, — Чанг опять прислонилась к его боку, испытывая жуткое разочарование. Услышав вопросительное мычание друга, она пояснила: — Ожидал, хотя бы с ней образумишься. А она... — ведьма махнула рукой, что-то прошипев себе под нос.</p><p>— Мы с ней целовались! — хохотнул гриффиндорец на озлобленное состояние спортсменки-сводницы. Это реально забавляло. — Никакого отклика. Седрик, оставь эту тему, <i>по-хорошему оставь</i>, пока по яйцам не схлопотал. Тебе сейчас очень везет, что их нет.</p><p>— У меня есть яйца.</p><p>Гарри не сдержал смешка. Они замолчали ненадолго.</p><p>— Тогда ответь. Почему Том? </p><p>— Ты действительно хочешь это услышать? — Гарри почувствовал, как на его грубоватые заветренные пальцы опустилась мягкая ладошка девушки, ободряюще их сжав. — Он был со мной всю мою жизнь. Был опорой, защитой. Творил страшные вещи, но... Однажды я чуть было не пропал окончательно. Поссорился с Томом, отправился его искать и аппарировал к магглам. Несколько дней у них пробыл, меня никто и не смог бы найти, не будь Тома с его чудесной темной магией, его кровью. Возможно, я смог бы попасть домой лишь когда отправился в Хогвартс. Седрик, сложно не ответить взаимностью к человеку, что всю жизнь тебя так сильно любит. </p><p>— Он чудовище.</p><p>— Он чудовище, — согласился парень, хмыкнув. — Ты не должен переживать, Том не причинит мне никакого вреда.</p><p>Чжоу вонзила в его руку ногти, заставив Гарри зашипеть от неожиданности. Девушка едва слышно зарычала:</p><p>— Хватит, блять, мне врать! Если уж решил покрыть эту суку белыми перьями, то хотя-бы не в моем присутствии. Если нет ответа, то мог бы и смолчать. Я далеко не железный, чтобы выслушивать от лучшего друга, что его родственник с ним жесток. Я просто хочу его уничтожить раз и навсегда, стереть со свету, изжить! — она перевела дыхание и будто в извинении пригладила чужую ладонь, в один миг успокаиваясь. — Мог бы хоть раз в жизни сказать мне правду.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул, полностью сдавшись. Хотелось наорать на неадекватные эмоции, но... Он действительно слишком часто врал Диггори, почти всю жизнь.</p><p>— Я постараюсь. Прости.</p><p>Чанг довольно быстро успокоилась и буквально расцвела от слов извинения, мгновенно гася очаг ярости. Ведьма потерлась головой об острое плечо, обняла его одной рукой и заулыбалась. Гарри внезапно нахмурился, растеряв остатки былого раскаяния. Он приложил немалые усилия, но отцепил от себя чужую руку.</p><p>— Седрик, еблан, ты прижимаешься ко мне грудью. Это... Неловко. Мне неприятно. Я отобью тебе яйца, как только их заимеешь.</p><p>— У меня нет груди. А яйца есть, — и вдруг восторженно рассмеялась, будто что-то вспомнив. — Тебе вовсе не нужно смущаться женской груди, Гарри.</p><p>Чжоу резко сменила центр тяжести и оказалась сидящей на коленях шокированного волшебника. Гарри предостерегающе оскалился, когда на его плечи надавили руки, заставив его лечь на спину. Девушка выглядела настолько довольной собой, будто не завалила на лопатки парня, а получила великолепный десерт после голодных дней. Пожалуй, выгляди спортсменка хоть немного возбужденной, Гарри без промедления бы ее вырубил вновь. Но ведьма источала лишь неприкрытое счастье.</p><p>Чанг ласково улыбнулась и приблизила к нему лицо, но гриффиндорец мгновенно накрыл ее рот рукой, не позволив той прижаться в поцелуе.</p><p>— Седрик, я не собираюсь с тобой спать.</p><p>Девушка поцеловала его пальцы, будто с самого начала это и планировала, а парень отдернул от ее лица руку.</p><p>— Я не Седрик, я Чжоу, — она рассмеялась. — У меня милое лицо и красивая грудь. Я все еще твой подарок.</p><p>— Ты не подарок, ты ебанный психопат, не знающий всяких границ! — гаркнул Гарри, пытаясь до нее достучаться. Ловец опять попыталась дотянуться губами до его рта, но парень отпихнул ее лицо в сторону. — То, что ты делаешь — крайне омерзительно!</p><p>Она озадаченно отстранилась, а глаза потемнели, разрушая образ милой девушки. Чжоу постучала пальцем по своим губам, окинув парня под собой жестковатым сердитым взглядом. Ей совершенно не нравилась его извращенная упертость, что кровный брат чем-то лучше юной прекрасной ведьмы. Бред!</p><p>— Я понял, — в голосе слышались знакомые интонации друга, что выглядело дико из уст волшебницы. — Тебе не нравится нежность, так? Твой уродливый насильник был к тебе всегда груб, и ты просто не знаешь, как нужно. Просто коснись ее груди и все пойдет как по маслу. — Девушка попыталась схватить его за руку, но Гарри шлепнул ее по пальцам, грозно зашипев.</p><p>— Мне опять вырубить ее тело? Седрик, ты уже выходишь за всякие рамки. То, что ты сейчас цел — лишь дань моего уважения к телу этой несчастной. Я твой лучший друг, и я не позволю этому случиться.</p><p>— Все дело в моей нежности к тебе, — ожесточенно проговорила волшебница, мало обратив внимания на слова гриффиндорца. И выражение лица стало как никогда похожим на психованного Диггори. Чжоу впилась обозленным взглядом в шрам на подбородке. — Я просто не могу быть грубым и причинить боль, я не твой патологически больной родственник. Может, ты и привык к боли и насилию, к мужскому... <i>О</i>.</p><p>Гарри с яростью и тоской смотрел за мысленным процессом Чанг, но паники никакой не было — Диггори психопат, но вредить не станет. </p><p>— <b>О</b>?! Слезай с меня, блять! — дернулся мальчик, но девушка предупреждающе положила на его лоб ладонь, надавив, — из такого положения выбраться было невозможно. На лице ведьмы отразились какие-то свои отвратительные выводы. — Я предупреждаю тебя, ты, еблан! Я не хочу калечить тело девушки!</p><p>Чжоу склонила голову набок, а на лице отобразилась печаль.</p><p>— Мне нельзя убивать твоего брата, мне нельзя делать свою девушку идеальной, мне нельзя с тобой трахаться, — она покачала головой и скривила рот. — У меня весьма придирчивый друг.</p><p>— Именно. Я твой друг. Эта вся ситуация такая ебланская! Тебе даже парни не нравятся! С хера ли мне с тобой спать?! У меня даже не встанет! Детский сад! <i>Слезай</i> с меня, маньяк!</p><p>— Маньяк? — промелькнувшее злобное выражение сменилось на ласковую улыбку всего за пару секунд. — Я не собираюсь насиловать тебя. Я тебя люблю, и с тобой заняться сексом смог бы. А!</p><p>Гарри с тревогой ожидал, что еще может сказать спятившая колдунья. Жутковатая улыбка Чанг стала шире, хотя, вероятно, она считала ее довольно милой.</p><p>— Мое мужское тело подойдет лучше? Впрочем, если тебе не нравятся женщины, и тебе неприятна ее полная грудь... — пробормотала девушка осматривая себя. Чжоу находила свою фигуру очень привлекательной. — Тогда что насчет члена или задницы?</p><p>— Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ, НАХУЙ!</p><p>— Но я сильнее тебя. А ты слишком смешной! — расхохоталась спортсменка, не выдержав. Эта ситуация начала ее веселить даже больше. Обычно сдержанный на эмоции лучший друг выдавал такие пируэты, что даже сердце чаще билось: Чанг не нравилось его безразличие. — Ну, у меня большой член и накачанное тренировками тело! Совершенно не женское. Ну, знаешь, мускулы, волосы, яйца тоже на месте, — в восторге воскликнула колдунья. — Я не знаю, как ко мне относятся парни, но девушки тащатся.</p><p>Гарри изумленно хлопал глазами, а затем громко рассмеялся в ответ. Даже из глаз слезы брызнули от этого абсурда. Да это же просто затянувшаяся шутка! Он потер лицо руками, продолжая хихикать, когда его запястья отвели от головы, и гриффиндорец подавился смехом: тяжелый взгляд колдуньи был неженственно жестким и суровым, если не мрачным.</p><p>— Короче <b>так</b>, Гарри, — заговорила Чжоу серьезным низким голосом, уже не изображая из себя девушку-милашку. — Ты ждешь меня здесь, а я вернусь уже сюда самим собой. И потрахаемся.</p><p>— Верни крышу-то на место, — с запозданием произнес парень, вырывая запястья из чужих рук. По спине пробежал холодок от резких перепадов настроения друга. — Оставь свои психопатические решения и приходи в себя. У тебя даже не встанет, чокнутый ты шизик.</p><p>— А вот сейчас и проверим, — медленно и решительно произнесла ведьма, а из ее глаз в единый момент пропала жизнь. Ее тело брякнулось куда-то назад, позволив Гарри вскочить на ноги.</p><p>Гриффиндорец наслал на бессознательное тело согревающие чары и закутал его в плед. Затем с ухмылкой вытащил из кармана мантии уменьшенную школьную метлу: не пешком же ему в глубь леса ходить? </p><p>— Ах, милый Седрик, как же зря, — ласково проговорил мальчик, глядя на покинутое его сознанием тело Чжоу, начиная трястись от ярости. Да он его просто отмудохает до потери пульса — друг все равно никогда не мог дать сдачи в ответ. — Вот теперь тебе <i>пиздец</i>.</p><p>Остаток дня Диггори провел в Больничном Крыле, побежденный, но не сломленный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Странные разговоры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Итак, тебя не видели?</p><p>— Как же, видят каждый день, — Питер раскурил сигарету. — Но и думать про меня плохо не могут. Все говорят о новом Темном Лорде, о "малыше-Лили". Они даже не догадываются, кто по-настоящему всем заправляет.</p><p>— Какое отвратительное прозвище, — Том поморщился в раздражении. — С какой стати его так называют?</p><p>— Джеймс виноват. Все что и слышали о малыше-Джеймсе, трещал без умолку. А после известия о Лили... И после того как Гарри пошел против Министерства, прозвище несколько видоизменилось.</p><p>— Мне плевать на клички. От него должны отстать. Если нападения продолжатся, мне придется вмешаться.</p><p>Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, ощутив холодок между лопаток. Хвост — предатель. Он темный маг.</p><p>— Продолжатся, Том, — Петтигрю выдохнул дым и затянулся вновь. — Через семь дней готовится крупная вылазка, пропажу авроров заметили сразу. Их смерти подтвердили на следующий день. Больше медлить и осторожничать не станут.</p><p>— Что отец?</p><p>— Понятия не имеет. Скорее всего его скоро сместят с должности, даже не смотря на то, что именно он убил твою мать.</p><p>Гриффиндорец застыл. Что?... Папа собственноручно казнил маму?... Том дернулся и чуть повернул голову в его сторону, но, опомнившись, принял прежний отчужденный вид.</p><p>— Хорошо. Держи в курсе дела. И... Питер, — слизеринец шагнул ближе и что-то шепнул нахмурившемуся мужчине. Тот кивнул. — Не подведи.</p><p>Хвост еще пару мгновений смотрел на сына лучшего друга и направился обратно в лес. Том некоторое время стоял неподвижно, перед тем как его плечи расслабились, а он развернулся к брату всем телом.</p><p>— Как давно?</p><p>— С тех пор как мать уличила его в использовании темных заклинаний. Он официально не состоит в нашей организации, его место в аврорате нам очень полезно. Сними мантию.</p><p>Гарри стянул с себя капюшон, а затем сбросил с плеч и остальную материю, передавая артефакт в руки старшего брата. Не успев выпустить из пальцев зачарованную ткань, почувствовал, как его резко дернули вперед. Оказавшись нос к носу перед родственником, гриффиндорец вопросительно на него поглядел.</p><p>— Ты стал так спокойно на все реагировать. Как прелестно, — улыбнулся Том, погладив его щеку. — Идем.</p><p>Парень взял его за руку и повел в Запретный Лес. Гарри не стал сопротивляться, хотя усталость уже давила на затылок. Они шли не долго, остановились лишь когда черная громада замка не скрылась за деревьями. Том притянул брата в объятия и тихо заговорил:</p><p>— Возможно тебе придется покинуть Хогвартс раньше, чем я планировал.</p><p>— Планировал? Ты не можешь забрать меня из школы, Том. Что за глупости. Я должен закончить Хогвартс как полагается. Меня не возьмут в аврорат без сдачи экзаменов.</p><p>Слизеринец рассмеялся, чуть дернув прядь волос недовольного парня.</p><p>— Уж не думал ли ты, что можешь сбежать? Ха, глупости? — он сочувственно покачал головой. — О какой работе в аврорате идет речь? После всего, что случилось?</p><p>— Это временные проблемы. Уверен, Снейп разрулит ситуацию с Министерством, когда закончит мять свои булки в школе. И почему ваши Кроведушцы такие покорные? — начал постепенно вспыхивать от возмущения Гарри. — Почему бездействуют? Так нельзя. Нельзя отсиживаться и постоянно выжидать! Пора действовать!</p><p>— И кто будет действовать? Ты что ли? Любимый, тебя ничему жизнь не учит. Через несколько дней нападение повторится, а все это — цена твоего глупого благородства. Пока малыш-Лили не представляет опасности, но тобой уже интересуются, хотят поймать и допросить. Тебя подозревают.</p><p>— Нападем первыми, — Гарри поцеловал маячившую перед глазами шею. — У вас много людей, даже я могу помочь. И у меня есть парочка волшебников, что могут подсобить с войной.</p><p>Том дернул за волосы сильнее, и парень мягко провел языком от ключиц до подбородка. Гарри сверкнул глазами.</p><p>— Тебя это волновать не должно. Это не твое сражение, и я не позволю тебе быть в гуще схватки, — слизеринец выдохнул, когда ощутил поглаживания рук чуть ниже лопаток. — Единственное, что тебе хорошо дается, это магия крови и Непростительные. Этого недостаточно. Твоя магия мощна и тяжела, но она медленная и затратная. Не для дуэлей. И у тебя фонят чувства справедливости и чести, это не позволит напасть исподтишка. </p><p>— Я не собираюсь никого убивать, — не сразу ответил гриффиндорец, потеревшись носом о чужой подбородок и прикрыв глаза. Затем мягко куснул кожу у скул. — Мне чужда жестокость. Я не ты. Однако и в стороне сидеть не намерен, пока правда не будет восстановлена. Может, это и не моя война, но именно я ее начал.</p><p>— Смертям быть. Твоя магия разрушительна, если надеешься ее использовать. Гарри, а убийства людей и ты сам — уже крепко связаны друг с другом. Не твоя ли псина по указке хозяина сожгла доносчика до углей? Обидно, хотел сделать это сам. Твои речи — мед, а поступки — яд. Не лги хотя бы себе.</p><p>— Что, отговариваешь меня от преступлений? — парень рассмеялся. — Ты же спишь и видишь, как затащить меня в эти дебри, а сейчас что?</p><p>— Меня не устраивает, что ты кого-то защищаешь. Выбешивает. Я растил тебя не с этой целью. </p><p>— Да? А с какой? Трахаться что ли днями напролет?</p><p>— Это лишь приятные бонусы, — хмыкнул слизеринец, чувствуя удовольствие от сухих губ и горячего дыхания младшего брата у своих ключиц. — Я взращивал тебя и твою тьму, подобие себя, словно мать, обучающая своего ребенка вести себя по уставу именно своей семьи. И всегда желал видеть в тебе свое отражение. Мне был нужен такой человек рядом с собой. На деле же ты остаешься малышом-Джеймсом с поправочкой на справедливую жестокость. Мне не нужна справедливость к посторонним. Они заслуживают смерти и страданий просто потому что живы.</p><p>— И поэтому должны оказаться в моем желудке? Кровожадно, Том. Мерзко. Отвратительно. Если бы я был твоим подобием, мы давно бы сгнили в Мунго. Ты же совсем слетел бы с катушек. А так хотя бы притворяешься нормальным.</p><p>— Смотри, всего год назад ты бы был вне себя от ужаса. Сейчас же спокоен, говоря такое. Ты меняешься, подстраиваясь под ситуацию и меня самого. Мой маленький монстр уже жаждет крови, разве не восхитительно? Думаю, дальнейшие метаморфозы твоего сознания будут не менее очаровательными, — Том вздрогнул, когда Гарри втянул кожу у основания его шеи в рот. Мысли прояснились. — Постой, ты чем занимаешься? Соблазняешь или от разговора отвлечь пытаешься? Если второе — учти, я церемониться не стану.</p><p>Том вновь потянул за волосы голову парня, заставив его посмотреть на себя. Гарри лукаво ухмылялся. Выдержка старшего брата этой ночью просто железобетонная.</p><p>— Что ты, мне просто приятно тебя касаться, ты сам это сделал со мной. Жалеешь?</p><p>Том склонил голову набок и поднес руку к чуть заалевшему лицу младшего брата, обхватив пальцами его нижнюю губу и сильно вдавив в нее ногти. Гарри поморщился, но не отстранился.</p><p>— Не играй со мной. </p><p>— Тогда идем обратно в школу? Было бы неплохо отдохнуть, — гриффиндорец рассмеялся, когда его притянули обратно, отступи он на пару шагов назад. — Прости, нет настроения для распутства в ночном лесу.</p><p>— Возбудим и не дадим? Ты все такой же смелый и тупенький, любимый, — ласково ответил Том припадая ртом к чуть покрасневшим от жестокого обращения губам. От теплой кожи отдавало солью. — Но у меня уже есть на тебя планы, — он прокусил верхнюю губу до крови и потянул ее в сторону, с наслаждением слизывая алую жидкость. От этого действия член затвердел быстрее, чем от слюнявых нежностей. — Я могу тебя связать?</p><p>Гарри внезапно напрягся, и Том отстранился, смотря на него с недоумением.</p><p>— Что не так?</p><p>— Я... Мне не комфортно, когда меня ограничивают, — с неохотой ответил гриффиндорец, понимая, что старший брат все равно у него все выпытает. Парень с опаской коснулся горевших губ. — Ты и без того все постоянно контролируешь, у меня нет никакой инициативы. Мне... Просто не надо. Это, конечно, заводит... Ну, связывание. Но не в моем случае. А ты бы согласился?</p><p>— Хочешь связать <i>меня</i>? — Том рассмеялся, расслабившись, что причина отказа так банальна. — И откуда же такие мысли взялись? Если тебя это заводит, они появились не только сегодня. Гарри? — слизеринец с интересом подался вперед, заметив заалевшее лицо брата. — Расскажи.</p><p>— О, боже, нет, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Покраснели даже уши. — Ни за что.</p><p>— Ну же, поддайся, я заинтригован все больше. Давай, что за грязные мысли в твоей голове? — с восторгом спросил Том, отведя от бордового лица руки, пожирая его темными от возбуждения глазами.</p><p>— А... — Гарри старательно отводил взгляд в сторону, закусывая губы. Слишком стыдно. — Не так давно, когда мы гостили у Сири, эм. Я зашел в его спальню не совсем вовремя. Черт, нет, <i>совсем</i> не вовремя. В общем, на его кровати лежала красиво связанная женщина. И ей это, похоже, нравилось. А... ну, трахались они, в общем. Это немного... взбудоражило меня. </p><p>— Я. Его. Убью, — помрачнел парень, не желая даже слышать, что его младший брат возбудился, глядя на кого-то чужого. — Отлично. Мы сделаем это. Не сегодня, правда. </p><p>— Что?! Ты согласишься, чтобы я тебя связал?!</p><p>— Тебе придется все делать самостоятельно, — уже более довольным тоном ответил Том, предвкушая и заводясь сильнее. — Растянуть себя, двигаться, проявить инициативу, которую так жаждешь. Так что, почему нет? Правда, я не удержусь использовать на тебе и парочку своих тайных желаний.</p><p>— Они включают в себя, что после секса я буду живой и здоровый? — с осторожностью спросил Гарри, все еще не веря своим ушам. — Никаких убийств. Никакой человечины. Обойдемся без птичьих ритуалов.</p><p>— Я в восторге, что мы говорим о фетишах, — Том проскользил губами по тонкой шее и с силой ее укусил, вызвав болезненный вздох над ухом. — Но, пожалуй, продолжим уже в замке, — он надавил на плечи удивившегося парня, заставив его сесть на землю. — А теперь сделай своему братику приятно.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Отсоси мне, — пояснил Том, расстегивая ширинку и чуть приспуская штаны, испытывая облегчение от прохладного ночного воздуха на распаленной коже.</p><p>— Оу, — лицо Гарри вновь залила краска смущения. Он коснулся налитого кровью члена пальцами, вызывая у второго волшебника мурашки по всеми телу. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не слишком опытен в этом?</p><p>— Малыш, будь ты хоть на каплю опытен, я бы тебе все зубы выбил. </p><p>Младший волшебник нервно хмыкнул и обхватил член ладонью уже плотнее, начав мягкие поглаживания. Он смазал с крупной головки прозрачную каплю большим пальцем, провел дальше, несильно сжав ствол у основания. Затем обхватил его уже двумя руками, усилив хватку и дроча немного жестче.</p><p>Том в наслаждении выдохнул, положив ладонь на лицо снизу, и подался бедрами вперед, ткнув членом в чуть приоткрытые губы. Гарри поднял на него захмелевший взгляд.</p><p>— Нет, возьми его в рот.</p><p>Парень разомкнул губы сильнее, позволяя члену брата протолкнуться внутрь его рта. Собственный пенис заныл, требуя прикосновений, но Гарри сосредоточился на ином. Помня действия Тома, он плотно сомкнул губы на стволе и втянул в себя воздух, с удовольствием услышав несдержанный стон сверху. Гарри прикрыл глаза, аккуратно двинув головой, чувствуя на языке горячую тяжесть и солоноватый привкус. Он старался не задевать член зубами, но иногда они непроизвольно царапали кожу, когда парень увлекался и забывал об осторожности. Правда, от Тома никаких возражений так и не услышал. </p><p>Гарри выпустил чужой орган изо рта и немного отдышался. Затем прижался к нему губами вновь, нежно ведя ими от головки до основания, размазывая собственную слюну. Накрыл его одной рукой, поглаживая, языком же выводил узоры, надавливая на вспухшие венки. Том тяжело дышал, зарывшись пальцами в черные волосы, поедая глазами развратную картину отсасывающего младшего брата. И на этот раз в сознании и добровольно. Кажется, почти никогда он не готов был кончить так быстро.</p><p>Том надавил на затылок, заставив Гарри вновь насадиться на член ртом. Тот недовольно замычал, но сопротивляться не стал, когда брат начал покачивать бедрами, усиливая трение о гортань и язык. Было настолько чарующе жарко, влажно и узко, оставаться тихим не было никакого шанса. Слизеринец постанывал от блаженства, не понимая, какого черта он не трахает этот чудесный рот ежедневно.</p><p>— Твою мать, — прокомментировал Том и притянул голову гриффиндорца ближе, уткнувшись головкой ему в горло. — Я хочу, чтобы ты принял его до основания.</p><p>И в подтверждении своих слов, протолкнулся глубже, насильно надавив на чужой затылок. Гарри поперхнулся и забарахтался, попытавшись высвободиться: горло сдавил рвотный позыв, когда член проехался по небному язычку. Том, казалось, этого не замечал, застонав от наслаждения и даже не двигаясь, просто прижимая голову брата к паху. Гарри, чувствуя, что совсем задыхается, предупреждающе укусил его, и слизеринец, опомнившись, отпустил его волосы. Младший волшебник тут же отпрянул и закашлялся, жадно вдыхая воздух.</p><p>— Черт, ты-то как с горлом это делал? — прохрипел мальчик, утирая рот. — Неприятно.</p><p>— Тебе же нравится асфиксия, — хмыкнул волшебник и, взяв покрытый слюной и смазкой член в руку, пару раз шлепнул им по чужой щеке. — Просто вдыхай носом на выходе, — он немного сместил руку и пристукнул головкой по вспухшим порозовевшим губам, вызвав немалое возмущение. — Давай, постарайся. Мы отсюда не уйдем, пока я твое горло спермой не залью.</p><p>Гарри закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил, вновь обхватывая губами горячий орган, ощущая не слишком приятно остывшую слюну языком. На этот раз Том двигался осторожно, а когда вошел в чужой рот на половину, уткнувшись в преграду, протянул руку и несколько раз похлопал по горлу брата:</p><p>— Расслабь его.</p><p>Том довольно улыбнулся, когда судорожное давление пропало, и он так же медленно вошел дальше, несдержанно застонав. Нос брата уткнулся в пах, а его руки вцепились за мантию второго волшебника, но он не протестовал и не отталкивал, привыкая к ощущениям. Дышать вообще никакой возможности не было, а Том и не спешил вытаскивать член из горла, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо Гарри. </p><p>— Ну вот, теперь все на своих местах, — и мягко рассмеялся, увидев направленный в его сторону взгляд. — Только ты можешь оскорблять с членом во рту. Не кусайся.</p><p>И медленно подался назад, позволяя младшему брату судорожно втянуть носом воздух. Когда головка вновь проехалась по небному язычку, появилась легкая тошнота, но стало привычней. Решив все же не сидеть безвольной куклой, Гарри с силой сжал губы кольцом и усилил во рту давление воздуха, с удовольствием заметив, что стоны старшего брата стали громче. Том в очередной раз толкнулся в него сильнее, войдя по основание и вновь остановившись, крепко прижимая к себе голову. Вид насаженного на его член Гарри подрывал рассудок, и он не двигался как можно дольше, заставив чужое лицо заалеть вновь от нехватки воздуха. Гриффиндорец почувствовал, как колотит в легких и встревоженно хлопнул по чужому бедру, показывая свое состояние. Том улыбнулся на затуманенный взгляд темно-зеленых глаз, но руки от затылка не отнял. Другой прикоснулся и крепко сжал чужое горло, вызвав легкую панику. Сам же низко застонал, почувствовав на члене дополнительное давление.</p><p>Том разжал пальцы и в извинении погладил красную щеку, полностью выскользнув изо рта и позволив парню как следует отдышаться. Гарри недовольно потер покрасневшее горло, грозно зыркнув на чрезвычайно счастливого брата. Несмотря на это, собственный член уже стоял колом. Удивительно, но Том был пугающе прав — его действительно возбуждала невозможность дышать.</p><p>— Давай, малыш, у тебя еще есть неоконченное дело, — крупный орган вновь уткнулся в чужие губы, надавливая на них. — Теперь хватит игр.</p><p>Гарри распахнул рот, принимая в себя резко толкнувшийся пенис и вновь подавился от неожиданности. На этот раз Том его жалеть не стал и, подавшись назад, так же сильно толкнулся обратно, поддерживая быстрый ритм толчков. Сжавшееся горло с трудом пропускало в себя член, и Гарри зажмурился, ощутив непроизвольно брызнувшие из глаз слезы — реакция на раздражитель. Слизеринец опять опустил руку на затылок, помогая себе, ритмично вбиваясь внутрь и постанывая. Уловив дрожь младшего брата, он осторожно коснулся ботинком его напряженного члена через штаны, заставив испустить сдавленный глухой стон. Гарри развел ноги шире, мысленно умоляя надавить сильнее, и Том, будто услышав, подчинился, придавливая носком туфли его налитый орган к животу и не прекращая с упоением трахать чужой рот. Гриффиндорец вдруг задрожал сильнее и испустил еще один громкий продолжительный полукрик-полустон, заливая свои штаны семенем.</p><p>— Боже. Ты кончил от того, что тебя ебут в твой чудесный ротик? — хрипло рассмеялся Том, усиливая толчки и ощущая приближение оргазма: все тело покалывало, яйца в наслаждении поджимались, а член даже побаливал. </p><p>Гарри обессиленно облокотился о свои колени, его еще порядочно потряхивало, опухшие от трения горло, рот и губы саднило, а по подбородку обильно стекала слюна, которую он просто не мог сглотнуть. Гриффиндорец свел брови к переносице, когда Том его шлепнул ладонью по лицу, не прекращая в него вдалбливаться и порыкивать. И даже открыл осоловевшие глаза, посмотрев вверх, когда его щеку опалил более сильный удар.</p><p>— Правильно, смотри на меня, будь мне покорным, — прошептал Том, вдавившись в чужое нутро особенно глубоко, но тут же выходя наполовину, понимая, что мальчик просто подавится. И в наслаждении прорычал, замерев: — Дьявол, да! <i>Да!</i> Глотай!</p><p>Гарри поперхнулся, когда в горло ударила горячая струя, расплескав все по губам, подбородку и чужому паху, но оставшуюся выходящую пульсирующими толчками сперму послушно сглотнул, хотя вкус ему не понравился совершенно. Том тяжело дышал, не спеша покидать чужой рот, приходя в себя от оглушительного бесподобного оргазма. Затем медленно вытащил уже начавший опадать член, чуть отклоняясь назад. </p><p>— Вылижи, — он указал взглядом на свой пах.</p><p>Парень судорожно вздохнул раскаленный чужим присутствием воздух и потянулся вперед, вбирая опухшими губами остатки теплой спермы, стараясь ее как можно быстрее проглотить. Облизал основание мягкого члена, очищая его от белесых капель и своей слюны. Том удовлетворенно улыбнулся и приподнял лицо своего младшего брата, одним движением пальца собирая оставшееся на подбородке семя и проталкивая его обратно в рот. </p><p>— Что же, теперь у тебя появился опыт, — хмыкнул старший волшебник, помогая младшему подняться на затекшие ноги и очищая его промокшие штаны взмахом палочки. Затем спрятал свой член, чиркнув молнией на брюках. — Иди ко мне.</p><p>Гарри шагнул в предложенные объятия, крепко обнимая за талию в ответ и устало улыбаясь. Они постояли так некоторое время, вслушиваясь в звуки ночного Запретного Леса и успокаивая сердцебиение.</p><p> </p><p>Том расслабленно лежал в своей кровати, одной рукой прижимая к себе младшего брата. Они были надежно укрыты пологом и многочисленными чарами, что огораживали волшебников от внешнего мира. Гарри отчаянно зевал, пытаясь улечься удобнее: плечо слизеринца было по-мужски жестким. Том его недовольства не разделял, слишком довольный затухающими волнами оргазма и теплом тяжелого тела на своем боку.</p><p>— Так что там с нападением? — сонно пробормотал гриффиндорец, наконец, прекратив вертеться. — Что делать будем?</p><p>— Пока не решил. У нас еще есть время для тщательной подготовки, не стоит спешить, — Том обозленно фыркнул. — Не сомневайся, они <i>все</i> умрут.</p><p>— Их много, а нас всего двое. Прошу, не вступай в открытый бой.</p><p>— Волнуешься? Это приятно, — улыбнулся слизеринец и подтянул буркнувшего что-то парня выше, зарываясь носом в взлохмаченные и чуть мокрые волосы. — Мммм, пахнешь сексом и мной. Продолжим?</p><p>— Что? Нет! — запротестовал Гарри, у которого задница горела огнем. — Я же завтра встать не смогу.</p><p>Старший волшебник рассмеялся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, мне все еще интересен список твоих тайных грязных желаний, юный извращенец.</p><p>— Ну нет, говорить о таком чудовищно стыдно. Давай спать, а? Нам вставать на пары через три часа.</p><p>— Тогда давай по-другому. Я <i>сам</i> тебе о них расскажу, а ты перечислишь мои. Так даже забавнее. Мне нужно это знать. Итак, начнем с малого: что тебя отвращает?</p><p>— ВСЕ! — довольно воскликнул Гарри и с восторгом рассмеялся, уловив вспыхнувший гнев второго волшебника. — Это все настолько аморально и дико, что мы будем гореть в аду всю оставшуюся вечность. Все, что мы делаем — трахаемся, жрем кровь и деремся. Во-первых, мужеложство... Ай, чего ты опять грызешься? На мне от твоих зубов живого места нет!</p><p>Гриффиндорец пристукнул распустившегося парня по голове и обиженно потер щеку. Том оскалился и несильно его обжег. </p><p>— Да как ты мог испортить момент и ляпнуть что-то в своем репертуаре!</p><p>— Прости, прости. Хорошо, — Гарри не на долго задумался. — Самое главное — поедать человеческое мясо. <i>Ужасающе</i>. Даже объяснять не стану. Быть обездвиженным, как ты уже знаешь. Ммм... Ощущать в себе чужую кровь, я в тот раз едва не блеванул. О, и если нас кто-то заметит, это меня раздавит.</p><p>— Все настолько банально? Серьезно? — Том вытаращился на него. — <i>То есть, помимо вышеперечисленного, я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу?</i></p><p>— Полегче. Я все еще живой человек, у которого пока не сломана психика.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что ты уже успел пережить, сломать тебя не так-то просто.</p><p>Гарри содрогнулся, вспомнив и отрубленные ноги, и загнанную по локоть руку в тело животного, и сожженного насильника, и нож в теле. Действительно, был спорный вопрос, как он, блять, еще жив остался.</p><p>— То, что отвращает меня в первую очередь — возможность, что ты будешь с кем-то другим. Не важно, в каком плане. Дело даже не в сексе, мне претит мысль, что твои разум и сердце займет кто-то, помимо меня, — без предупреждения начал говорить Том, погладив острое плечо. — Сам я вряд ли смогу отлюбить кого-либо другого, боюсь, у меня даже не встанет.</p><p>— У тебя встает на твои кровавые птичьи обряды.</p><p>— Мерлин милосердный, у меня и в мыслях не было трахнуть труп! — пораженно воскликнул Том. — Это лишь физиологическая реакция. Знаешь, ты можешь смеяться не только от удачного каламбура. Я тебя утешил?</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь как!</p><p>— Далее. Я не потерплю, если ты будешь опоен приворотным на меня. Как говорил ранее, не терплю фальши. Уж лучше сопротивление, чем отвратительное притворство. Наверное, пока достаточно? У меня практически нет никаких моральных запретов. Ты сейчас, может, и не вспомнишь, но на самом деле у тебя их тьма.</p><p>— Кстати, — Гарри пошевелился, закинув на второе тело ногу. Пока разговор тек вполне терпимо, и парень заметно расслабился. — Ты не похож на человека, которому нравится боль и ранения. Тогда с чего такая тяга к ним?</p><p>— Малыш, мне нравится когда ТЫ причиняешь боль, не важно, кому. Меня возбуждает твоя тьма. Но больше всего меня возбуждает возможность причинять боль <i>тебе</i>. Это странно, ведь она сталкивается с моим непреодолимым желанием сдувать с тебя пылинки. Обожаю и твою беспомощность, и твою силу.</p><p>— Раздвоение личности? — рассмеялся гриффиндорец, и получил еще один ожог. Затем уже не так весело вздохнул. — Иногда мне кажется, возможно, ты хотел бы убить меня. Ты же возбуждаешься от этой мысли.</p><p>— Прости? — без раскаяния в голосе рассмеялся Том. — Я никогда не убью тебя. Никогда. Тебе нравится боль, даже сильная, — с удовольствием подытожил Том. — Ты кончил от ножа в животе. Тащишься, когда я груб и жесток к тебе. Твое тело очень отзывчиво к боли. Ты так же как и я вряд ли кончишь от телячьих нежностей, они нам и не нужны.</p><p>— Наверное, моя психика все же сломана. Угадай, кем?</p><p>— Что же, не жди от меня извинений. Я полностью удовлетворен твоим состоянием. Зачем избегать того, что нравится? Ты, к примеру, открыл в себе страсть к асфиксии. Тебе нравится моя жестокость к тебе, пусть ты и отказываешься это признать. Нравится быть сверху, хотя ты пока не особо умелец в этой позиции. И отчего-то тебе она кажется извращенной. Это забавно.</p><p>Гарри стремительно покраснел, спрятав лицо на чужой груди. А Том с довольством продолжил:</p><p>— И самое пикантное: ты кайфуешь от того факта, что спишь с кровным братом. Именно поэтому тебя возбуждает моя кровь, малыш.</p><p>— О, замолчи! Не смей этого говорить! — Гарри пережил гулкий звон от сумасшедшего стыда в голове и, когда неприятные ощущения раскрывшейся правды прошли, недовольным голосом поинтересовался: — Почему ты продолжаешь звать меня малышом? У меня совершеннолетие через год с лишним, это раздражает.</p><p>— Ну хорошо. Это привычка. Так называла тебя твоя мать в моменты нежности, а потом стала обращаться к тебе так постоянно. А я некоторое время копировал мать и ее действия. Пытался быть таким же.</p><p>Гарри медленно приподнялся и сел, впившись в него глазами. Том недоуменно приподнял брови. А тем временем в голове гриффиндорца стали всплывать странные действия брата и произнесенные им слова.</p><p>"Мать тоже обещает своему ребенку, что защитит его. Но потом наказывает."</p><p>"Я взращивал тебя и твою тьму, подобие себя, словно мать, обучающая своего ребенка вести себя по уставу именно своей семьи."</p><p>
  <i>"Копировал мать."</i>
</p><p>— Бог. Ты. Мой.</p><p>Гарри прижал ладонь ко рту, а Том нахмурился еще сильнее, заметив, как заслезились его глаза и заалело лицо от едва сдерживаемого смеха - в горле буквально булькало и клокотало в попытках его унять. Гриффиндорца всего трясло.</p><p>— Объяснись.</p><p>— Птица-мать, — сиплым голосом прохрипел парень, затрясшись еще крепче. — Ты гребанная птица-мать, на полном серьезе. О, Том, это самый твой странный фетиш, длинною в жизнь. Я страшно боюсь, что во время секса ты попросишь назвать тебя не папочкой, а мамоч...</p><p>Гарри взвыл и почти безумно расхохотался, чуть ли не плача от смеха. Слизеринец слегка покраснел и закатил глаза, откидываясь обратно на подушки. Дождавшись, пока его младший брат не прекратит истерику, заинтересовался:</p><p>— Птица? Почему птица? Ты постоянно о них говоришь.</p><p>— Ты кормил меня мясом из клюва в клюв, — сочувственно, как душевнобольному, ответил Гарри, и погладил его кисть. Он продолжал сильно веселиться.</p><p>— <i>У нас не клювы!</i> — взревел в ярости темный волшебник, отдергивая руку.</p><p>— Как скажешь, мамочка.</p><p>Том удержал себя от желания придушить наглого подростка. Хотя доля юмора в этом имелась. Пересилив себя, он с кривой улыбочкой ласково произнес:</p><p>— Называй меня так, как тебе будет угодно, мой птенчик.</p><p>Гарри заскулил от смеха, схватившись за живот. Даже дыхания не хватало.</p><p>— Смотри яйца от радости не отложи!</p><p>— Твой грязный клювик уже готов быть сожженным? — Том с явственной угрозой приложил пальцы к его губам, удерживая себя от магического ожога. — Я тебе всю морду спалю, если продолжишь в том же духе, птенец.</p><p>Гарри в примирении приподнял руки, насилу себя успокаивая и уговаривая больше не испытывать странными шутками судьбу. Дождавшись, пока взъяренный брат остынет, поинтересовался: </p><p>— Какое твое самое кошмарное желание? </p><p>— Ты не захочешь знать.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>— Том? Чего я не слышал от тебя?</p><p>Том неестественно нежно улыбнулся и почти пропел:</p><p>— Оттрахать тебя верхом на трупе, который ты убил собственноручно, а затем скормить его тебе. Да, клювом в клюв. Ты удовлетворен?</p><p>— <i>О, ГОСПОДИ!</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Начало конца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Действовать нужно было немедленно. Гарри понимал, что на этот раз авроры не позволят им уйти, и одолела их лишь чистая неожиданность. Они недооценили противника, растеряли осторожность. Посчитали, что вшестером справятся с простыми студентами. И хотели они лишь изловить их, лишь прочитать воспоминания. Напади всерьез — Гарри бы просто не отделался путами. </p><p>Поэтому парень решил действовать самостоятельно. Том — сумасшедший, и неизвестно, что еще ему может взбрести в голову. Что еще он мог подстроить ради проверки его и своей тьмы. И плевать ему на жизни других людей, невинных детей и будущее темной магии. Восхитительной, таинственной, запретной, могущественной, древней. Гарри не хотел втягивать посторонних, но... В одиночку справиться просто невозможно. И он не собирался.</p><p>Первым делом написал письмо своей лучшей подруге, посчитав, что через сквозное зеркало связываться опаснее: могли подслушать, подсмотреть. А в письме не было ничего странного, парень постоянно переписывался с Мародерами. Том тоже иногда чиркал друзьям семьи и отцу несколько строк, но лишь для того, чтобы поддерживать свою роль любящего и милого студента-отличника. </p><p>Питер... Теперь Гарри относился к нему с опаской. Выбирал выражения, когда общались по камину. Мужчина все еще не знал о его причастности к темной магии, а Том отчего-то не желал это никому раскрывать. И Гарри поддерживал его решение. Конечно, излишне тихий и дерганый дядюшка был добр и ласков, но... Он темный маг. И тоже притворщик. Кто знает?...</p><p>Джинни ответила незамедлительно. Они уже успели проплакаться после смерти Лили, успели обговорить действия авроров. Но Гарри так и не поведал подруге о своем новом текущем статусе мага крови. Было страшно увидеть другое отношение в ее глазах. Хотелось оставить все, как есть. Он понимал, что скоро Уизли обо всем узнает сама и будет страшно ругаться, но... Парень привык все скрывать.</p><p>Том не подавал признаков, что хоть как-то интересуется этой ситуацией. Отмахивался на вопросы младшего брата, не готовил никаких планов, не обсуждал их с другими слизеринцами на тренировках. Те стали куда жестче, а значит будущие Кроведушцы были в курсе ситуации. Но ничего, абсолютно. Это выводило из себя. Поэтому Гарри отвечал той же монетой — не делился своими приготовлениями, не говорил Тому, что готовится к атаке самостоятельно. Иначе он вновь выдал бы что-нибудь отвратительное. С него станется обездвижить и запереть где-нибудь.</p><p>Нарыл в Выручай-Комнате кучу артефактов, что укрывают сознание, выслал их Белле и Джинни, выдал Седрику, сам же пока не надевал: Том учует. И тогда точно расшаркиваться не будет, сдерет амулет и врежется в сознание, распотрошив все секреты, которые от него могут утаить.</p><p>Диггори от друга немного поотстал в своем желании вправить нездоровую сексуальную жизнь на место. Гарри старался не слишком долго находиться рядом с ним в одиночестве и чуть что крепко бил за любые посягательства на личное пространство. Поэтому Седрик ходил в последнее время в злобном расположении духа, отпугивая от себя даже самых верных фанаток. Чжоу вела себя как обычно. Гарри не знал, что его друг опять наворотил в мозгах своей девушки, но никаких попыток на него наброситься Чанг не предпринимала. Хаффлпаффовец иногда пользовался ее телом, парень отчего-то приходил в восторг от настолько запрещенной магии. Гарри лишь качал головой, отчетливо жалея, что сотворилось с другом. Ведь именно он был виноват в состоянии ловца, он втянул его в темную магию. Именно он виновен в крушении и без того странного сознания.</p><p>Гарри уходил в Запретный Лес в одиночестве все чаще, разумеется, когда предоставлялась возможность. И изводил себя до магического истощения, тренируясь в магии крови. Точнее, используя лишь один ее раздел — руны. Парню было плевать на предупреждения брата и друга, что на поле сражения у него будет лишь одна возможность использовать магию Небытия на полную: в случае внезапности. Чем больше магии требовалось применить, тем дольше ее нужно было накапливать, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях боли и смерти. Разумеется, во время атаки будет необязательным брать немыслимое количество, образуя метеоритный кратер на земле, достаточно лишь подорвать группу тел. Но Гарри собирался выжать из рун все, что мог. И чем дольше тренировался, тем дальше углублялся в лес, скрывая масштабные повреждения. Однажды нарвался на группу кентавров, что решила его атаковать. Парень пытался с ними поговорить, но в него полетели стрелы. Получив ранения в обе ноги, Гарри сделал вид, что потерял сознание. Когда кентавры приблизились, он убил их всех. В голове стучали барабаны пульсирующей крови, уничтожая сожаление и жалость к волшебным существам.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри возвращался после очередной изматывающей тренировки в подземелья, машинально сообщая пароль. Слизеринцы проводили его пристальным вниманием, но ничего не сказали, и парень убрался в комнату мальчиков, рухнув на свою постель. Двигаться не хотелось совершенно. Ощутив, как матрас прогнулся под весом второго тела, Гарри лениво повернул голову в сторону волшебника.</p><p>— Неужели ты настолько устаешь на парах? — приподнял брови Том, опустив руку на спину брата. — На моих тренировках ты блистаешь. Условно, так и не приспособился к темной магии, помимо своих рун.</p><p>— Весна действует на меня угнетающе, — сонно улыбнулся парень. — А насчет моей магии не переживай, ведь я не был рожден темным волшебником. Вообще чудо, что подобное мне доступно. И... Снейп вновь начал странно на меня коситься. Думаю, скоро опять заведет волынку о новых Темных Лордах. Кому вы вообще подчиняетесь сейчас? Кто отдает приказы?</p><p>— Официально именно Снейп. Но он продолжает бездействовать, никто не устраивает собраний. Все сами по себе, и в рядах Кроведушцев неспокойно. Им нужен Повелитель хотя бы ради сообщенности. И сплоченности. Древние рода и сильные волшебники ненавидят друг друга по большей части, даже если они в родственном союзе. Тут дело в дурацкой привычке выпятить свою магию, власть и богатство. Они легко шли за Лили: ей была доступна магия крови, магия души. Мать не была чистокровной, и всем было легко принять это, ведь никакой враждующий древний род не занимал главенство. Это другое. Темная Леди обладала немыслимой силой. Я не о той, что может поработить мир, нет, не смотри так. Мать не была монстром. Просто ей было доступно то, о чем другие и не мечтали. Она могла излечивать смертельные раны, возвращать мертвых людей к жизни, если после их смерти не прошла пара часов. Что весьма не точно, чем сильнее волшебник хочет жить, чем яростнее его борьба, тем легче вырвать душу обратно. И тем дольше его тело может быть мертво с возможностью обрести стук сердца.</p><p>— А Драко?...</p><p>— Ей нужно было тело. Не голем, не ритуальное тело, а живорожденное, кровное, настоящее. У нее не было шанса вернуть Малфоя-младшего к жизни.</p><p>— Но почему она никого не научила этой магии?</p><p>— Научила. Меня. Но лишь кровной, она запретила мне изучать магию души, скрыв все книги. И я не зациклен на магии крови, слишком дикая и прямолинейная. Магия животного начала, слишком древняя для скрытности или совершенствования. Никакого изящества. Она мне не подходит. Другие ей были не интересны. Зачем ей создавать армию, что способна уничтожить ее детей? Что способна будет свергнуть уже не нужную Повелительницу? И выбрали мать главной без ее ведома, без ее согласия. Но зачем ей было отказываться от предложенных власти, денег и древних книг? Любимый, она была умна и расчетлива. Забудь о благородстве. Никого она, помимо меня, не обучала. </p><p>— Но Седрик может использовать магию крови. Руны.</p><p>Том прохладно улыбнулся.</p><p>— И многое он может? Выпустить в пространство клубок темной энергии, не способной причинить существенного вреда. И получить откат. А ты? Маленькая бомба, — слизеринец ласково погладил спутанные волосы и вдруг нахмурился, замерев. — Какого блядского Дьявола у тебя с магическим резервом?</p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Что. С твоей. Магией, — Том опасно оскалился, рывком переворачивая брата на спину. Выглядел он все более разъяренно. — Ты что, тренируешься без моего ведома?! Сколько магии ты тратишь за раз?! Как часто пользуешься рунами?!</p><p>— Я всего лишь...</p><p>Старший волшебник сдавил его шею, не позволив оправдываться.</p><p>— А теперь слушай сюда. Если еще хоть раз выйдешь в лес без моего ведома, я накажу тебя так, что ты пожалеешь о своем существовании, — Том разжал пальцы, позволив брату кашлянуть и ответить. </p><p>— Я всего лишь готовлюсь отразить атаку авроров, — с твердостью во взгляде сказал гриффиндорец. Он не собирался мириться с жестким характером второго волшебника и постоянно ему подчиняться. — Это уже мое дело, чем мне и когда заниматься. И я <i>буду</i> продолжать свои тренировки, хочешь ты этого или нет.</p><p>Том улыбнулся знакомой улыбкой, заставив Гарри напрячься.</p><p>— Ты будешь слушаться.</p><p>— Нет. Это моя жизнь, Том. Мои ошибки и мои решения. И если что-то пойдет не так, расплачиваться буду сам. Мне не нужен постоянный контроль, не ребенок уже.</p><p>— Но ведешь себя даже хуже. Тебе мало было? Мало пережитой боли? Или — ох, тебе она так понравилась?</p><p>— Разумеется я против отрезанных и переломанных конечностей! — рявкнул Гарри, напрягаясь от сладкого добродушного голоса. В голове зашумело, сердце обливалось злобной яростью неповиновения. — Какой нормальный адекватный человек будет наказывать любимого подобным омерзительным способом?!</p><p>— Любой, у кого младший брат — эмоционально-неустойчивый и буйный на голову темный волшебник. Я сделаю <i>все</i>, чтобы уберечь тебя от большей беды. Ты, блять, просто не понимаешь, чем это все может кончиться.</p><p>— Ты излечил меня. Ты просто не посмеешь причинить больший вред, — зло ухмыльнулся Гарри, подрывая самоконтроль слизеринца — его мягкая улыбка дернулась. — Я переживу боль. Но не переживу бессильного безучастия в войне, где страдают невинные.</p><p>— О, я найду, чего лишить тебя на этот раз. И уже навсегда, — Том придвинулся ближе, обхватывая лицо младшего брата ладонями и не отводя от его глаз немигающего взгляда темноты и безумия. — Я говорил, что легко перенесу твое искалеченное тело, но не смерть. Авроры выжгут твой разум, превратят в живой труп. Или убьют насовсем. Матери больше нет, тебя никто не вернет к жизни, — волшебник немного смягчился. — Я не прошу тебя оставаться в стороне. Не прошу быть безвольным рабом ситуации. Мы будем вместе, мы будем противостоять этому миру вместе. И мы всех убьем, всех. Доверься мне и моим решениям, птичка.</p><p>Гарри устало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что гнев и упрямство ослабевают под нежными поглаживаниями пальцев на его лице. Бешеный бой барабанов в ушах начал смолкать.</p><p>— Прости меня, Том. Но... Ты же бездействуешь. Ты не оставляешь мне никакого выбора, я просто не знаю, как быть. Что мне делать. Просишь довериться, но продолжаешь молчать, утаивать. Ты ведь даже не продумал никакого плана.</p><p>— Что тебе до моих планов, любимый? — мягко возразил старший брат, скользнув большими пальцами рук за очки и нежно погладив прикрытые веки, снимая усталое напряжение с глаз. — Все, что от тебя требуется — учиться контролировать магию, изучать, становиться сильнее. Ты бесконтролен. Впускаешь в свои вены войну, в которой не одержишь победы. Я не вынесу твоего поражения.</p><p>— Мне дается именно бесконтрольная магия, — грустно протянул гриффиндорец, обхватив руками чужую талию, приобнимая. — И только. Ты прекрасно видишь, я физически не способен развить в себе ничего другого. Лишь грубая сила, основанная на боли и разрушении.</p><p>— Ты сам виноват, — строго одернул его Том. — Руны не терпят дружеского соседства посторонней магии. Ты сразу на них зациклился, ты начал свой путь с Хагалаз, и она тебя поглотила. Щенок не предрасположен к магии крови, ему не навредила эта практика никоим образом. Рунам на него плевать. А ты становишься второй... Нет. Не бывать этому. Это поглотит тебя, если продолжишь. Вот, что значит ослушаться меня и поступать по-своему.</p><p>— Ты вырезал на мне Хагалаз. И только ее.</p><p>— Что мне оставалось делать? — недовольным тоном вопросил слизеринец, испустив шипение. — Выбора не было. Тебя бы попросту однажды раздавило, не будь в тебе выхода для темной энергии. На куски разорвало в худшем случае. <i>Твоя вина</i>.</p><p>Гарри вновь вздохнул, соглашаясь. Но какая теперь разница? Война уже объявлена. Министерство Магии и аврорат знают, кто выступил против них. Все знают, чей он сын. "Малыш-Лили". Он больше не светлый маг, и ему не избавиться от власти руны над его магией. Руны, мощь которой он так любит. <i>Какая теперь разница?</i></p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Я поступлю так, как ты скажешь. </p><p>— Ложь, — резко и холодно откликнулся Том. — Ты собираешься вновь поступить по-своему. И сделать все наперекор. Я не прощаю тебя.</p><p>И резко надавил большими пальцами на глаза. Гарри дернулся всем телом, вцепившись руками в бока брата, пытаясь вырваться. Но тот продолжал давить, даже предупреждающе обжег, заставив гриффиндорца громко взвыть от боли и замереть под ним, как кролик перед удавом.</p><p>— Ты не лишишься ног и не лишишься глаз, — спокойно произнес старший брат, продолжая давить на закрытые глаза, не позволяя парню вырваться или ослабить хватку. — И я даже позволю тебе восстановить зрение, если буду удовлетворен результатом наказания за непослушание. Но сейчас — можешь орать так громко, как только можешь. Тебя никто не услышит.</p><p>И вдавил пальцы в глазные яблоки, раздавливая их, настолько сильно, что из них обильными струями брызнула кровь. Гарри закричал от ужасной боли, а когда Том прожег веки насквозь, дернулся и канул в темноту.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри застонал от боли и тут же накрыл горевшие огнем глаза руками, сотрясаясь от ужасных ощущений. От ударившего в голову воспоминания затошнило. Дернувшись, парень скатился к краю кровати, и его обильно вырвало.</p><p>— Гарри? — запястья накрыли прохладные руки. — Гарри, что с тобой?</p><p>— М-мои глаза, — пробормотал парень и испустил очередной мучительный стон. — Блять. Блять!</p><p>Его ладони насильно отняли от лица. Гриффиндорец скривился, когда веки осторожно ощупали холодные пальцы.</p><p>— С ними все в порядке. Открой глазки, любимый, — нежно произнес Том.</p><p>Гарри неверяще распахнул налитые свинцом веки, все еще вздрагивая от жгучей боли. И действительно, он увидел перед собой старшего брата. Тот улыбался.</p><p>— Тебе приснился дурной кошмар?</p><p> </p><p>Все повторялось. Гарри избегал родственника всеми возможными правдами и неправдами, всеми путями. Потому что Том вновь свихнулся в своем желании контролировать его жизнь. И способы его разрушительнее, чем сама Хагалаз. Слизеринец вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, только постоянно улыбался, что <i>уже</i> говорило о его абсолютной причастности к мучениям младшего брата. Гарри воспринимал его искреннее недоумение сложившейся ситуацией крайне омерзительным. Новая игра Томаса была тем хуже, что брат изображал абсолютную невинность. Однако Гарри существовал с ним всю жизнь. И он <i>знал</i> его, действительно знал. Пытался не обращать внимание на пристальный взор залитых тьмой глаз, его безумие. Было больно видеть столь дорогого человека в таком отвратительном образе. Было больно подчиниться ему и отступить от своей жизни, от своих целей, разрушить себя. </p><p>В Больничном Крыле мадам Помфри ужаснулась состоянию глаз парня: опухшие, слезившиеся, а белки абсолютно красны от полопавшихся капилляров. Выписав капли, женщина нехотя выпустила гриффиндорца из своего кабинета. На следующий день все пришло в норму, но избегать Тома его младший брат меньше не стал. Он знал, что ему за это воздастся, но приближался конец года. И Том выпустится из Хогвартса навсегда. И Гарри не посмеет позволить брату забрать его из школы. В конце концов, на крайний случай можно попросить помощи у Дамблдора.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел в компании Джинни, Беллы и Чжоу, рассеянно улыбаясь. Эта немыслимая компания показалась бы любому постороннему странной, невозможной, тревожной. Но гриффиндорец излучал наслаждение этим воссоединением. Разумеется, он не был близок с Блэк, но она была частью Джинни, а значит и частью его семьи тоже.</p><p>Он тихо переговаривался с мрачной Чанг, когда поблизости раздался хлопок аппарации, заставив равенкловку напрячься и выхватить палочку. Но это были Уизли и Блэк. Джинни высоко вздернула брови, завидев Чжоу, а Белла зло окрысилась.</p><p>— Джин! — Гарри подлетел к подруге и крепко ее обнял, поцеловав в висок. И с удивлением отступил на шаг: она оказалась ниже его самого на голову.</p><p>— Да ты выхуярился вверх, — тоже заметила девушка, хмыкнув одобрительно. — Только немощным стал. Ублюдок постарался?</p><p>— У братца всегда были довольно неэстетичные методы воспитания, — уклончиво ответил парень, подтаскивая колдунью ближе к костру и указывая на мрачную Чжоу. — Это Седрик. Теперь следует представить вас друг другу, как полагается. И уже без утайки.</p><p>Повисла тишина.</p><p>— Ебу дал что ли?</p><p>— Мисс Уизли, — неприязненно ответила Чжоу. Ей был неприятен тот факт, что хрупкий цветок оказался извращенным темным магом, который <i>знал</i> об отношениях ее лучшего друга и чокнутого родственника. — Нет никакого шанса, что мы подружимся.</p><p>— Я не позволю тебе даже на метр приблизиться к моей девушке, Чанг, — разозленно произнесла Блэк, мигом оказавшись рядом и приобняв рыжеволосую колдунью.</p><p>Гарри слегка покраснел. Он помнил ту неприятную историю, когда Джин призналась в любви Чжоу, а та ее отвергла. </p><p>— Мисс Блэк, — гриффиндорец запнулся. Нет, так уже нельзя. — Беллатриса, в теле этой девушки сейчас Седрик Диггори. Это...</p><p>— Что, и он туда же? — Уизли села на второй из расстеленных пледов, утягивая за собой Беллу. — Тебя окружают сплошные ублюдки. Такая мерзость, какого хуя? У всего должны быть пределы. Хотя бы нормы приличия.</p><p>— О, и это ты ему? — Гарри весело расфыркался. — Все присутствующие здесь далеки от нормы морали.</p><p>Джинни внимательно посмотрела на парня, вникая в смысл его слов. Они сказали ей о многом. </p><p>— Том добился своего. Вижу, — она хмыкнула, когда друг вновь залился краской, но ничего сказать ему не дала: — Что происходит? К чему приготовления?</p><p>— Я хочу попросить вас о помощи.</p><p>И Гарри рассказал все, что знал о текущей ситуации с авроратом и Министерством. Рассказал, что увел из замка детей, об охоте на него, о готовящемся новом нападении. Ведьмы слушали внимательно и хмурились, мрачнея все больше. Под конец разъяренная Уизли прорычала, а костер вспыхнул огромным ярким пламенем:</p><p>— Суки! Да я им глаз на жопу натяну и моргать заставлю! Чего твой папаша задницу свою не оторвет и не прекратит этот балаган? Добьется ведь, что его реально сместят! И тогда точно объявят тебя преступником. </p><p>— Это очевидно, — спокойно ответила Блэк. Ее тоже задели новости, девушке было не плевать на будущее темных магов. — Глава аврората убил любимую жену. Да, он поступил по закону и чести, но это его разрушает. Винит себя, что недоглядел. И продолжает дальше своего носа не видеть. Чего ты хочешь от нас?</p><p>— Правды. Раскрыть миру глаза на этот беспредел, — откликнулся Гарри решительно и поднялся на ноги. Его голос звучал громко и уверенно. — Мы должны поймать авроров на их преступлениях, уличить Министерство во лживости их законов. Это должно прекратиться. Волшебники до сих пор считают темных магов монстрами, прокаженными. Они верят власти. И если авторитет политиков подорвется, им придется менять свои законы. Уже на те, которые устроят нас. А вместе с этим аврорат прекратит охоту на темных магов. Джинни. Твой отец служит в Министерстве Магии. Белла, твоя семья — чистокровные темные волшебники, более того, члены Кроведушцев, вхожие в штаб. Семья Седрика тоже из министерских, а мой отец все еще глава аврората. Кто если не мы?</p><p>— <i>Я</i> — член Кроведушцев, — холодно произнесла колдунья и торжествующе улыбнулась, поправив парня. — И я тоже туда вхожа. Где твой брат? Почему не с нами?</p><p>— Я не позволю этому психопату быть рядом с моим Гарри, — прорычала Чжоу, стиснув кулаки. — Он сдохнет. Как только хоть на секунду ослабит бдительность — сдохнет мучительной смертью.</p><p>— <i>Твой</i> Гарри? — Джинни встала на ноги. — С каких пор это ты смеешь распоряжаться его личным пространством? Он всегда тебя ненавидел.</p><p>— Я его лучший друг!</p><p>— Нет, это <i>Я</i> его лучшая подруга, а ты — навязчивая уеба.</p><p>— Мы с ним весьма близки в этом году. Может, это и было не так раньше, но это <i>раньше</i>. Сейчас у него нет никого, ближе меня. Ты кинула его, помешаная сука!Променяла на девчонку!</p><p>— Ребята, остыньте, вы оба мои лучшие друзья, — нахмурился Гарри, не совсем понимая их внезапную ревность. Блэк согласно закатила глаза.</p><p>— Иди нахуй со своим миротворством и мнением, очкарик, — отозвалась в его сторону Уизли, усаживаясь обратно на плед. — Предаст тебя он. Светлым родился, светлым и помрёт.</p><p>— Не смей разговаривать с ним в подобном тоне! — вскричала в конец разъяренная Чанг и выхватила волшебную палочку. — Кру!...</p><p>Гарри мгновенно перехватил ее руку, сильно обжигая: </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Спортсменка еще некоторое время враждебно скрежетала зубами и поигрывала мускулами на руках, словно готовясь броситься на обидчика, перед тем как разоружиться и оскорбленно отвернуться в сторону темного Запретного Леса. Уизли не сдержала злобного веселья, но по спине пронесся холодок — девушка ярко ощутила теперешнюю силу запертого в женском теле мага. И он был гораздо мощнее ее самой.</p><p>— Какая послушная псинка, — она даже удивилась. Какого черта кто-то с такой силой слушается такого, как ее друг? — Но мы отвлеклись. Что ты предлагаешь, Гарри?</p><p> </p><p>Гарри подходил к Хогвартсу, когда его попросту смело в сторону волной магии. Пару раз перекувыркнувшись с матом через голову, волшебник приземлился на траву, моментально выхватывая волшебную палочку. На том месте, откуда его так легко сдунуло, дымилась от заклинаний земля. На него не напали. Его <i>спасли</i> от нападения. Рядом стоял тяжело дышащий Том. Похоже, слизеринец уже некоторое время отбивался от нападавших авроров. Он не мог выдать свою настоящую силу врагу и показать себя во всей красе в сражении. А используя школьные заклинания, в драке особо не поучаствуешь.</p><p>— Гарри! — его вздернули на ноги и вновь оттолкнули, сбивая с конечной цели красного луча. — Хватит ворон считать, птенец, щит!</p><p>Гриффиндорец опомнился и применил чары, которые тут же разбились о второй луч, но уберегли от него. Не прекращая укрывать себя щитами, братья помчались в сторону школы, даже не надеясь отбиваться: волшебников было слишком много, а атаковать их темной магией в ответ в такой близости от Дамблдора слишком опасно. Простые же заклинания опытные в боях авроры отобьют моментально. На этот раз они были готовы к битве.</p><p>Быстро проскользнув в приоткрытые ворота, парни не сбавляли темпа до самых подземелий. Преследования никакого не было. Привалившись к стене, братья посмели отдышаться и немного расслабиться.</p><p>— Почему они напали раньше срока?!</p><p>— Планы поменялись. Петтигрю предупредил меня, поэтому я успел.</p><p>Том скривился от яростной злобы, а его пальцы затряслись. С высокого потолка и стен посыпалась каменная крошка. Гарри быстро приблизился к брату и обнял его, испытывая немалое облегчение и наслаждение от долгожданной близости. Том едва вздрогнул и так же крепко обнял в ответ. </p><p>— Идем, нам нельзя быть одним, — через некоторое время произнес Том и осекся. — Твою в душу мать, Гарри!</p><p>Слизеринец отдернул его от себя и посмотрел на свою руку — та была в крови. В черных глазах горела безумная ненависть. Второй парень недоуменно попытался посмотреть, что у него со спиной. Боли пока не было от пережитого стресса.</p><p>— Тебя все таки ранили. Идем, у меня в спальне есть кроветворное и заживляющая мазь. </p><p>Они поспешили в сторону гостиной Слизерина. На полпути Гарри ощутил, что спина начала гореть огнем: в него попало что-то неприятное. Боль разрасталась по мере затухания адреналина, отчего парень тихо зарычал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Гарри смотрел на идеально прямую спину брата, что тащил его по коридору. Том буквально был на грани разрушения всего земного.</p><p>Толкнув младшего брата на пустующий диван и лишь взглядом пригвоздив его к нему, Том скрылся в спальне. Слизеринцы недоуменно таращились на побледневшего и вспотевшего от быстрой ходьбы парня, чувствуя волны ярости от своего учителя.</p><p>Старший брат вернулся быстро, вздергивая младшего с дивана и разворачивая к себе спиной. Скинул с него мантию, стянул следом и рубашку с галстуком. Гарри настороженно замер в его руках.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — в гневном голосе слышалось облегчение. — Терпи. Выпей.</p><p>Он протянул из-за плеча обезболивающее, и Гарри с благодарностью быстро выпил зелье. Между тем Том уже начал втирать в рану остро пахнущую мазь. Боль быстро стихла, не оставив за собой даже малых отголосков. Том резковато развернул парня к себе лицом, внимательно осматривая на наличие иных повреждений. Затем кинул острый взгляд прямо в зеленые глаза. Кивнул сам себе.</p><p>— Ты ходил в Запретный Лес. Снова.</p><p>В гостиной повисла тишина. Студенты отчего-то смотрели на Тома с неодобрением.</p><p>— Я... Встречался с Джинни и Блэк.</p><p>— Там была и мисс Чанг. Девчонка твоего щенка. Что вы обсуждали? Что планировали за моей спиной? Отвечай!</p><p>Гарри мучительно прикрыл глаза. Не мог он видеть это безумие, просто не мог. Сердце сдавила знакомая боль.</p><p>— Предупредил их об опасности, попросил о помощи в случае чего. Никаких планов не было, никаких тайных...</p><p>— Говори правду!</p><p>— Я... Я решил, что нужно раскрыть преступления правительства перед нашим миром. Сказал друзьям, что нужно сделать, если положение ухудшится. Что хотя бы попытаться сделать. Отец Джинни, знаешь, он...</p><p>Старший брат прервал его, коснувшись впалого живота. Гарри вновь открыл глаза. Том выглядел хмуро, но уже не так сумасшедше. Пронесло? Может, направленные на них взгляды слизеринцев подействовали?</p><p>И внезапно родственник улыбнулся той самой невменяемой улыбкой, а сердце Гарри упало. В черных глазах клубилась знакомая пустота. Он ошибся. Бесконечно крупно ошибся. Больше не было никаких сомнений, брат спятил окончательно.</p><p>— Ты уже начал отдавать приказы своим верным рыцарям? Вступил в права правления на законных основаниях безо всяких преград?</p><p>— Чего? Том! Я просто попросил их о помощи! Ничего такого не было!</p><p>— Так ничего и не понял, да?</p><p>— Давай не... здесь. Прошу, умоляю. </p><p>— О, ты всегда так переживаешь за других. Тебя так волнует мнение других людей, их жизни, их судьбы, — Том обвел глазами настороженно притихших студентов и повысил голос. — Взгляните, наш малыш-Лили, наш новый Темный Лорд развязал войну, в которой и вам придется участвовать. Пойдете за своим новым королем? Сложите головы за его жизнь? За его новый мир?</p><p>Повисла еще более оглушающая тишина. Слизеринцы решительно и мрачно переглянулись друг с другом. Гарри нервно сглотнул, боясь такого брата больше всего на свете.</p><p>— Какое единогласное молчание, — мягко продолжил еще более озверевший слизеринец, не встретив ни единого звука протеста. — Похоже, твое благородное заступничество удовлетворяет всех, кроме меня.</p><p>— Никакого Темного Лорда! — испуганно подал голос Гарри, сердце которого тяжело ухало в груди. По виску скатилась капелька пота. Слух уловил какой-то странный звук и глухой стук падающего предмета. Звук разбитого сердца? — Очнись, умоляю. Том, очнись!</p><p>— Я-то здесь, всегда здесь, с тобой, птенчик. Это ты рвешься навстречу чужому миру, где тебя встретят болью и смертью. Может, ты и действительно в своей глупости и наивности не понимаешь, что происходит. Пока ты ведешь себя как Повелитель, тебя будут считать Повелителем, даже если ты сам того не попросишь, даже если слаб. Не заметишь. Не углядишь, когда это произойдет. Произошло. Весна твоего восхождения окончится зимой поражения. Так <i>всегда</i> бывает. Так случилось с нашей матерью. С Гриндевальдом. <i>Так было и будет всегда.</i></p><p>— Да не собираюсь я становиться никаким Предводителем, черт бы тебя побрал! — вскричал гриффиндорец в отчаянии и обвел глазами столпившихся полукругом студентов, на лицах которых плескался ужас, отвращение и отчего-то священное восхищение. Гарри в непонимании нахмурился, побледнев. Сердце забилось еще заполошнее. — Том, что происходит?...</p><p>Старший брат болезненно и безумно улыбнулся, а Гарри уловил краем глаза какое-то движение. Перевел туда взгляд и пошатнулся на ногах.</p><p>Его тело было вскрыто от живота до грудной клетки, а штаны и пол залит кровью. На полу неподвижным кошмаром лежал упавший нож. Том продолжал улыбаться, абсолютно белый как мел, с черными пустыми глазами и отчаянной лаской на губах. Его рука все еще была вытянута вперед, и на его кулак были намотана кишка, тянувшаяся из тела младшего брата. Рука вновь погрузилась в его тело, что-то сжимая изнутри. Гарри не чувствовал из-за принятого ранее обезболивающего ничего. Только колотящееся в неистовстве сердце предупреждало, что что-то было не так. Он медленно поднял на Тома полный бессильного ужаса взгляд и пошатнулся на ослабевших ногах вновь.</p><p>— Ч-что?... Т...</p><p>— Твоя коронация, любимый, — прошептал старший брат и дернул руку на себя, вырывая органы наружу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Неизбежность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гриффиндорец с громким отчаянным хрипом втянул в себя воздух, будто не дышал уже целую вечность. Легкие нещадно жгло от каждого нового судорожного вздоха, а медленные прерывающиеся удары сердца отдавались болью. Тело пылало в слабости, в мутной голове кружилось и будто что-то щелкало. </p><p>С трудом распахнув глаза, Гарри увидел перед собой мужчину и только секундами позже смог узнать в нем мертвецки бледного Снейпа с направленной в его сторону волшебной палочкой. Рядом стояло несколько слизеринцев, смотревших в сторону Гарри испуганными нерешительными взглядами. Иногда они косились на своего декана и о чем-то тихо шушукались. Оглядевшись по сторонам, волшебник с удивлением признал в помещении Больничное Крыло.</p><p>— Том где? — тут же захрипел парень и прокашлялся от сухости в горле.</p><p>— Это ты мне скажи, мальчик.</p><p>Зельевар нахмурился, принявшись водить по воздуху палочкой и что-то бормоча под нос. Кажется, диагностические чары: кожу в разных местах покалывало.</p><p>— Магическое истощение, потеря крови, стресс и... — мужчина наморщил лоб. — Понять не могу. Разберемся. Выпей зелья.</p><p>— Что это? — Гарри недоверчиво нахмурился, когда к его рту поднесли колбочку. Губы он плотно сжал.</p><p>— Кроветворное. Пей же! Не хватало еще, чтобы опять твое никчемное сердце запускали, — пробормотал Снейп и настойчиво подтолкнул ко рту пузырек. Гарри секунду-другую разглядывал бледного встревоженного профессора и послушно выпил знакомый раствор. Ко рту тут же поднесли еще один. — Успокоительное, — еще один. — Снотворное. Скоро подействует. Вернусь к утру, тогда и поговорим. Белл, монета на месте? Смотри, чтоб вас не заметили, и сообщай мне сразу обо всем. Никакой самодеятельности, вы не справитесь даже с тремя. Мальчишка, — Гарри недобро сверкнул глазами на преподавателя на подобное обращение. — Из палаты ни ногой. Авроры еще на территории замка. Альбус разбирается с нападением, но он один. <i>Ни шагу отсюда.</i></p><p>Парень кивнул. Снейп безэмоционально повел плечами и вылетел из палаты прочь. Слизеринцы засобирались было следом, но Гарри резко приподнялся над подушками, остановив их. К удивлению гриффиндорца, те не стали огрызаться.</p><p>— Что происходит? Что случилось?</p><p>— А ты не помнишь?</p><p>— Помню. Но я не Мерлин, чтобы знать обо всем, что случилось, пока я был без сознания.</p><p>— Он обезумел. Брат твой. Едва не перебил всех, пришлось вызывать Кроведушцев по камину. Пока его не вырубили, думали, кони двинем. А ты почти двинул. Живуч. Снейп ничего не знает, организация тоже. Мы сделали вид, что обнаружили вас уже после... Ты понял.</p><p>Гарри скривился. Этого еще не хватало. </p><p>— Что с ним сейчас?</p><p>— Заперли на нижних этажах. Обвешали амулетами и заковали, пусть в себя придет. Сам решай, что с ним делать, — один из старшекурсников поморщился в непонятных чувствах. — И часто это происходит?</p><p>— Что конкретно?</p><p>— Ты издеваешься?! Тебя так часто потрошат, что ты не сразу соображаешь о чем тебя спрашивают?! Какого Дьявола! Вы же братья! Том таскался за тобой с третьего курса, чуть ли не со слюнявчиком ходил, сопли утирая!</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул на праведный гнев в словах слизеринца и осторожно коснулся абсолютно целого живота. В принципе, парень был прав, подобное произошедшему случается довольно таки регулярно. Почему-то сейчас казалось даже забавным увидеть в глазах таких невинных и непотрепанных жизнью волшебников настоящий страх. Даже гордость берет, что умудрился дожить почти до шестнадцати лет. Молодец, Томми, закалил его.</p><p>— Думаю, ему не понравилось, что его старшинство задвигают за пояс, — мрачно вклинился другой. — Кроведушцы не спешат назначать Тома новым Темным Лордом. Сила — это далеко не все. Теперь точно все его мечты пойдут крахом, не после произошедшего.</p><p>— У брата и в мыслях не было становиться вашим Предводителем, — расфыркался гриффиндорец, а остальные волшебники смотрели на его веселье со священным ужасом. — Том просто боится, что я подохну, если сяду на ваш блядский трон, который мне и нахуй не нужен. Сечете? НЕ НУЖЕН.</p><p>— Да кто тебя спрашивать будет? — насмешливо спросил тот самый Белл, приходя в себя. — И очень интересные у него страхи. Очень. Ни себе, ни людям, так что ли? Решил избавить тебя от скорой погибели, убив заранее? Какая... нестандартная логика, — осторожно подобрал слова парень, понимая, что скорее всего они дойдут и до самого Тома. Теперь слухи о его жестокости не просто слухи. — Ваше дело, конечно. Но наши люди ждут твоего решения, твой же брат. Ну так?</p><p>— Отпустите его, — вздохнул Гарри, чувствуя, как зелье начинает действовать. Его клонило в сон. — Сейчас же, прямо сейчас. Пусть сюда приходит. Раз уж авроры где-то поблизости.</p><p>Слизеринцы воззрились на него шокированными глазами, не поверив ушам.</p><p>— Чего? Вы спросили, я ответил. Чем скорее вы его освободите, тем меньше вероятность, что он запытает вас до кровавых соплей. </p><p>— Тебе не страшно? — недоверчиво спросил Белл, подходя ближе и накрывая лоб лежащего подростка ладонью, проверяя, а нет ли у него жара. Волшебник раздраженно дернул головой, скидывая руку. — Это же пиздец. Коронация? Серьезно? Гарри, это <i>пиздец</i>.</p><p>— Не ваше дело, ясно? Я как-нибудь сам разберусь с его "нестандартной логикой". Просто приведите его сюда. Засуну ему эту корону... </p><p>— Как прикажете, коронованный король, — насмешливо поклонился старшекурсник, и парни покинули Больничное Крыло, прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты опять меня слюнявишь, — сонно пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя чужое лицо и одновременно нашарить ладонью очки, которые он оставил у подушки. На него их моментально нацепили чужие руки. — Спасибо.</p><p>Том оказался прямо над ним и смотрел в его лицо взглядом побитой собаки, что было крайне непривычно. Гарри немного смутился такой надломленности второго волшебника и ласково погладил его по щеке, прекрасно понимая, в каком состоянии сейчас его брат. Кажется, даже в худшем, чем был он сам. Слизеринец порывисто обнял его до хрустнувших костей и уткнулся куда-то в шею, крупно подрагивая. Гарри опустил на его спину руки и тоже прижал к себе его тело, устало вздыхая. </p><p>— У тебя серьезные перепады настроения, Том. Тебя бросает в такие крайности... Ну чего стоило решить все словами, не доводить себя дважды до безумия? Ты же и сейчас абсолютно неадекватен. Бедовый ты мой.</p><p>Старший брат не сдвинулся и на миллиметр, продолжив молчать и дрожать, вслушиваться в спокойное сердцебиение и дыхание волшебника под собой. Потому что в них не было его заслуги. Гарри всем нутром ощущал его мысли, даже не слыша их и не видя лица. И куда его завела любовь к брату? Он должен приложить его мощным Круциатусом, а не успокаивать в заслуженной боли. Хотелось как-то разрядить душную атмосферу страдания и раскаяния неумелой шуткой, пусть это и неуместно. Гарри просто не находил слов утешения, что он вообще мог сказать? "Том, в следующий раз вспарывай мне брюхо подальше от посторонних глаз?" "Готовь зелья заранее, если опять решишь покопаться в моих кишках?" Парень потряс слизеринца за плечо.</p><p>— Нам и сейчас нужно поговорить, ты слышишь? Авроры могут быть в Хогвартсе. И мы не в том состоянии, чтобы отбиваться от них. Том, — младший брат ласково зарылся пальцами в мягкие каштановые кудри старшего. — Я все равно люблю свою мамочку, какой бы чокнутой она не была.</p><p>И ушам своим не поверил, когда уловил едва слышный всхлип. Темный волшебник, наконец, оторвал от его плеча голову и заглянул ему в лицо. Гарри растерялся, увидев в черных широко раскрытых глазах беспомощность.</p><p>— Я... — тихим сорванным голосом начал Том и скривился. Не было таких слов, что действительно улучшат его положение. </p><p>Что он <i>сам</i> мог сказать? "Прости?" "Такого больше не повторится?" "Впредь я буду более аккуратен?" Если бы не Кроведушцы, вовремя его остановившие, и студенты, что залили раздавленные и выдернутые из тела органы бадьяном, Гарри был бы мертв.</p><p>— Ты? — приободрил его младший брат и улыбнулся в поддержке, вновь положив на бледную щеку ладонь.</p><p>Том отвернулся и сел, повернувшись к нему спиной.</p><p>— Почти тебя убил. Обещал себе защищать, уберечь, исправить. Темные Лорды всегда погибают. Всегда. Хотел заставить тебя бояться смерти, а в итоге сходил с ума от ярости и желания убить самостоятельно. Вот, чем мои попытки обернулись. Хотел проучить тебя, а пострадал от этого желания сам. Обещал не допустить произошедшего ни в коем случае. Я и не о... — парень запнулся и тихо прорычал ругательство. — Я о Кроведушцах. Ты даже не представляешь, что там сейчас происходит. Таких волнений не было уже много лет. Беллатриса рассказала твой план родителям. Кончились игры. Тебе просто не удастся больше придерживаться нейтралитета. </p><p>— Я его разве придерживался когда-нибудь? Том, — Гарри тоже сел и подобрался к напряженному магу, обняв его со спины и прислонившись щекой к его остро выпирающим позвонкам. — Ты, наверное, все совсем не так понял. Я никогда не рвался занять место моей матери, не собираюсь этого делать и сейчас, пусть они хоть утопятся в своих планах на ее кровь. Меня не тянет к власти, не прельщает быть известным во всяких сомнительных кругах. Есть люди, которых некому защищать. И я, у кого есть на это силы. Зачем все усложнять?</p><p>— Потому что жизнь куда сложнее твоих своенравных решений. И последствия более развернуты, катастрофичнее, нет никаких шансов их избежать. От тебя не отстанут, пока ты не возглавишь восстание.</p><p>— <i>Восстание?!</i> Какого хрена?! — возмутился парень и вздернул голову с чужой напряженной спины. — Да меня завалят в первые же секунды! Ты все путаешь, крепко путаешь. Я слаб и мал для Темного Лорда. Я всего лишь студент! Я не могу. <i>Я не хочу</i>. <b>И я не буду.</b> </p><p>— Быть чьим-то знаменем не означает обладать силой, — Том оскалился и вновь затрясся, но уже от ярости. — Но и ей ты уже обладаешь в некоторой степени. Сомневаюсь, что Снейп не успел растрепаться о раскуроченном тобою Запретном Лесе. Если бы ты не засветился перед Министерством Магии и авроратом, ты смог бы сказать Кроведушцам свое законное "не хочу и не буду". Это последствия. Я, блять, тебя предупреждал. Я тебя столько раз предупреждал! Но ты же умнее меня. Знаешь, как лучше. Теперь ты доволен?! </p><p>— При чем здесь Министерство?</p><p>Том взбешенно и порывисто обернулся, схватив охнувшего брата за волосы и оттянув их назад, вглядываясь в его лицо озверевшими глазами.</p><p>— Да потому что ты <i>малыш-Лили</i>, единственный, кто вообще пошел против них в открытую. Ты буквально заявил о начале противостояния <i>сразу</i> после смерти Темной Леди. Как ты, блять, думаешь, что это для всех может значить?!</p><p>Опомнившись, слизеринец разжал пальцы и притянул младшего волшебника в объятия. Гарри пораженно молчал. Он даже не думал о таком.</p><p>— И... Что же делать?</p><p>— О, ты решил, наконец, спросить моего совета, любимый? — язвительно откликнулся брат и раздраженно цапнул его за мочку уха, оттянув ее в сторону. Уняв злобу, он немного помолчал, пытаясь взять себя в руки и включить логику отдельно от эмоций. — Во-первых, ни за что не соглашайся назвать себя Темным Лордом перед светлыми в открытую. Уверен, Кроведушцы захотят официально отметить свое новое знамя перед всеми. Ты же помнишь, что случилось с матерью? Пока авроров сдерживает тот факт, что для них ты лишь беспорядочный подросток с громкой фамилией и надеждой увидеть у власти темных. Просто в память о любимой матери, отомстить, так сказать. Они не знают, обладаешь ли ты ее силой. Не знают, способен ли ты вести войну и принимать опасные для Министерства Магии решения. И нет, на самом деле ты и не способен. Совершенно.</p><p>— Пусть идут нахуй. Я могу добраться до их сраного Министерства пешим ходом и расхуярить им там все к чертовой матери, камня на камне не оставить. </p><p>— Убив всех живых там? Бахвалься, сколько вздумается, птенчик. Ты на такое пока не способен. И они правы, ты еще слишком неопытен и нежен для настоящей войны, где придется убивать не только кровных врагов. Но и тех, кого просто заставили вступить в бой. Мне все равно, чьей кровью будут покрыты наши руки. Но для тебя слишком рано разбрасываться подобными словами.</p><p>Гарри пробормотал согласие, недовольно повертелся в тесных объятиях и пересел на чужие колени, обвив спину брата ногами — в неудобном перекрученном положении затекли конечности. А продолжать касаться родственника всем телом было жизненной необходимостью не для него одного.  Просто надеялся, что в Больничное Крыло в такой поздний час никто не зайдет. Том немного вздрогнул, но ничего на эту откровенную позу не сказал, посчитав, что разговор куда важнее своих незамедлительных телесных реакций.</p><p>— Во-вторых, с тебя теперь глаз спускать не должны. В Хогвартсе есть лишь с десяток сильных людей, способных тебя защитить в случае нападения. Сомневаюсь, что авроры пошлют за тобой больше одного подразделения, пока явной угрозы нет. К тому же, даже у Дамблдора есть предел в терпении выходок нашего любимого закона. Мораль директора тоже весьма шаткая, тронет кто студентов — отправится на тот свет без промедления.</p><p>— Уже тронули. Разве он может не знать, что делают с детьми авроры?</p><p>— Авроры? — Том насмешливо потрепал чужую щеку, заставив парня покраснеть. — Тупенький мой, они вояки. Даже Джеймсу не известно в полной мере, какими методами маги пытаются извлечь из детей зачатки темной магии. Дамблдор всеми правдами и неправдами пытается сохранить мир. Не допустить войны, где начнет гибнуть мирный народ. Он не против малых жертв, которые даже не всколыхнут общественность. Шаткая мораль, помнишь?</p><p>— Мне кажется, он обо всем догадывается.</p><p>— Разумеется, птенчик. Это его школа. Но ты защитил студентов, пусть и темных магов. Это делает тебя в его глазах неким героем. Нет причин вмешиваться, пока ты остаешься малышом-Джеймсом вопреки мнению политиков.</p><p>— А в-третьих?</p><p>— В-третьих, тебя нагрузят такими тренировками, что времени на сон даже не останется. Это единственная положительная сторона. В этой ситуации жизненно необходимо стать сильным волшебником. Думаю, Снейп подловит тебя с этим вопросом уже завтра.</p><p>— Что нам делать на каникулах? Это же...</p><p>— Да, опасно. Нас пригласят на лето погостить в своих особняках студенты-приятели. Отец и сам понимает, что нам небезопасно находиться в собственном доме. </p><p>Братья немного помолчали. Том мягко столкнул парня со своих колен, и они улеглись на кровать лицом к лицу. Гарри разглядывал второго волшебника в тихом спокойствии, уже чувствуя, как вновь слипаются глаза. </p><p>— Ведешь себя так, будто ничего не случилось.</p><p>Гриффиндорец нашел его пальцы ладонью и крепко сжал их.</p><p>— Это не так. Меня беспокоит твое состояние. Тебя могут раскрыть. Я жив, чего мне переживать более? Том... Ты нестабилен в крайней, в тяжелой степени. И чем дальше, тем хуже. Ты напал на своих, раскрыл себя. </p><p>— Я на <i>тебя</i> напал. Вот, о чем ты должен сейчас беспокоиться. А я не вижу страха в твоих глазах.</p><p>— Ты его так ждешь?</p><p>По лицу Тома прошла дрожь непонятных эмоций. Даже в сумерках было заметно, как потемнели и без того черные глаза.</p><p>— Единственный дорогой и важный для меня человек был бы мертв, случись это там, где не было других волшебников. Человек, которого я люблю, погиб бы от моей же руки. Чего мне ждать? Страха? Ненависти? Я не могу просить прощения за то, что может повториться. Тогда ты не сможешь мне довериться. Или...</p><p>— Не или. Если чувствуешь, что повторится, просто носи с собой зелья. Я переживу. Буквально. Я уже привык к боли и виду разорванных частей тела. Я использую магию Небытия, помнишь? Меня пугает именно ухудшение твоего состояния.  Что с тобой происходит, Томми?</p><p>— Ты, — волшебник смягчил выражение лица, упрятав злость и боль. — Ты и происходишь. Все это время. </p><p>— Вау, — парень рассмеялся. — Наверное, должен пугать флирт от человека, который разорвал мне брюшную полость и отрезал ноги. Но мне нравится, мамочка. Это делает меня таким же спятившим, что и ты?</p><p>Слизеринец промолчал, приблизил к нему лицо и поцеловал чужие губы, нежно скользнув по ним языком, слизывая появившуюся улыбку. Не найдя сопротивления, навис сверху, встречая рот уже настойчивым поцелуем. Гарри, распознав намерения родственника, накрыл его влажные губы своей рукой.</p><p>— Хочу взять тебя, — выдохнул в чужие пальцы Том и медленно лизнул горячую ладонь. Показать всю силу своей любви хотелось почти болезненно. — Прошу?...</p><p>— Тебя бы на цепь посадить после вчерашнего, — покачал головой в отказе Гарри и переместил руку на шею брата, сомкнув ладонь на заживающем ожоге в виде пятерни. — Ошейник тебе нужен. Нет, Том. Не сейчас, точно не сегодня. У меня ни на что нет сил. И ты не заслужил.</p><p>Слизеринц ответил расстроенным вздохом, но возражать не стал. Подтянул расслабленное тело к себе и накрыл их тонким больничным одеялом. </p><p> </p><p>Разбудил парня, как и ожидалось, Снейп. Он нависал над ним мрачной тенью, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на лежавшего на соседней койке студента Слизерина. Том спокойно читал учебник по Чарам, тоже не высказывая свой интерес. Гарри с удивлением заметил двух мужчин у входа в палату: братьев Лестрейндж. Выглядели те решительно и грозно.</p><p>— Я уже поговорил с твоим братом. Подтверждаешь произошедшее?</p><p>— Мне играть в угадайку, профессор? — насмешливо приподнял брови Гарри, устраиваясь у изголовья своей кровати. — Понятия не имею, о чем вы разговаривали.</p><p>Снейп в раздражении сморщился.</p><p>— Он был под действием проклятия? Что ты знаешь об аврорском заклинании "Occidere vicinis"?</p><p>Гриффиндорец пару раз в недоумении моргнул, посмотрев на невозмутимого родственника. Вот это он выкрутился!</p><p>— Я не аврор. Папа не особо много о нем говорил, — Гарри напряг память в поисках точного определения. — Вроде... Нет, не совсем помню. Кажется, его использовали на войне против Гриндевальда? Что-то с предательством и доверием. Правда, не помню, сэр.</p><p>— Хватит мямлить. Да, изобретено во время войны. Запрещенное. Наподобие Империуса. Его действие разрушает основные привязанности волшебника, делая своих союзников врагами. К сожалению, ты не сможешь дать показаний в защиту моего студента, потому что Дамблдор не допустит более магическую полицию в Хогвартс. Кроме того, привычные законы уже не действуют. И обвинить аврорат мы не сможем.</p><p>Снейп подавил в себе острое недоверие. Том бы сбросил с себя любое подчиняющее разум заклинание за пару секунд. Но в его словах был смысл. Студенты упорно не разглашали произошедшее, и Гарри не спешил обозначить свои страх и ненависть в сторону безумного родственника. Что же, если хотят спустить все на тормозах — их право. Кровь Лили всегда имела странный привкус безумия. И зельевар лишь надеялся, оно все еще не коснулось младшего ребенка Темной Леди. Потому что весь этот необратимый процесс уже запущен.</p><p>— Сэр, зачем вы здесь?</p><p>— Дать несколько указаний. Из замка не выходить, в одиночку по школе не разгуливать, после пар быть сразу в гостиной Слизерина. Если директор вызовет в кабинет, сообщите мне сразу же, без моего присутствия я запрещаю разговаривать с Дамблдором. Далее. Этим вечером проведем нужный и мне, и тебе ритуал.</p><p>— Но Том уже...</p><p>— Лили его не просвещала, — Снейп бросил в сторону своего студента еще один злой острый взгляд. — Не знаю, чем вы там занимались без моего ведома и согласия, но о ритуале "Runic fidem ex omnis furor est in sanguine" знали лишь я и ваша мать.</p><p>— Руник-что? Зачем он мне? Сомневаюсь, что я соглашусь на какие-то сомнительные...</p><p>— Я разве разрешал рот разевать? Заткнись и слушай, что тебе приказывают старшие. Не испытывай моего терпения, глупый мальчишка! </p><p>Гарри с ледяным презрением посмотрел на преподавателя. В груди начала копиться знакомая звериная ярость на подобное пренебрежение. Он не собирался терпеть поведение этой злобной и старой летучей мыши. Почему-то вспомнилась мать. По затылку полоснуло легким холодком, а Снейп резко втянул носом воздух, схватившись за опаленную грудь.</p><p>— Я тебе не глупый мальчишка. Если еще раз заговоришь со мной в подобном тоне, пожалеешь, Снейп, — гриффиндорец сдвинул брови к переносице. Яркие как пламя эмоции уже не позволяли держать холодную маску спокойствия на лице, которое постепенно перекашивал гнев. — И у меня хватит сил сделать твою жизнь <i>очень</i> неприятной. Остерегись, Снейп.</p><p>Том рассмеялся. </p><p>Зельевар же выхватил волшебную палочку, зарычав от ярости. <i>Да как он посмел обжечь его?!</i> Едва маг наставил палочку на скалящегося подростка, она вылетела у него из рук. Порывисто обернувшись в сторону своего студента, Снейп в недоумении дернул уголком губ: Том даже не шелохнулся, продолжая легко посмеиваться. </p><p>Тогда Северус медленно повернулся к двери. И верно, на него были направлены обе волшебные палочки братьев Лестрейндж. От Кроведушцев исходила угроза нападения. Рабастан покачал головой:</p><p>— Нет, Снейп. Сбавь тон на пару градусов. Получишь порцию Круциатусов. От меня лично. Давно руки чешутся надрать твой трусливый зад. Нет у тебя больше права голоса, нет права принимать решения и командовать. Вышло твое время.</p><p>— И ритуал будешь проводить под нашим контролем. И <i>не дай Мерлин</i> навредишь ему, — добавил Родольфус и подмигнул Гарри, а затем посмотрел на бывшего заместителя Предводителя Кроведушцев с ненавистью. — Сыты по горло твоим присутствием. </p><p>Лицо Снейпа потемнело и он двинулся было в сторону темных магов, но те вскинули палочки выше, обозначив намерения.</p><p>— Завяжешь с нами драку — тебя убьют, даже если одержишь верх в этом поединке. У тебя <i>нет</i> союзников, помимо Люциуса. Но можешь пойти поплакаться к Альбусу, чьи пятки ты облизывал, пока прятался в стенах замка.</p><p>— Уверен, что справитесь с правой рукой Темной Леди? — Северус мрачно ухмыльнулся, а воздух в палате заискрил от напряжения. Даже без волшебной палочки этот маг был опасен.</p><p>— Даже с ней справились, — уже с явственной угрозой произнес Лестрейндж, блеснув глазами в ярости при упоминании мертвой Госпожи. — Не доводи до дуэли. Крауча позовем. У него ооочень паршивое настроение в последние дни.</p><p>Снейп подошел к ним вплотную и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Гарри не видел лица преподавателя, но оба брата сильно напряглись.</p><p>— Палочку.</p><p>Рабастан молча вернул оружие и отступил в сторону, освобождая проход. Снейп помедлил у двери и обернулся, глядя на гриффиндорца. Гарри подозрительно подобрался. Но в черных безэмоциональных глазах уже ничего не отражалось.</p><p>— После пар жду тебя в своем личном кабинете. Не опаздывай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Спаси нас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты уверен? Мне-то все равно, но ты же весь следующий день злобным демоном ходить будешь. </p>
<p>Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на брата. Потому что его перепады настроения — вот, что внушает страх.</p>
<p>— С тобой будут оба Лестрейндж. На их счет я не переживаю, они были страшно верны матери и не допустят, чтобы с ее любимым сыном что-либо случилось. Так же они могут моментально связаться с остальными, — мрачно сказал Том, поглядывая на стоявшего в нетерпении Диггори-сопровождающего. — Я не могу пропустить встречу. Хвосту все сложней уходить незамеченным.</p>
<p>— Будь осторожней? Не убей никого. И сам не убейся, — строго предупредил его Гарри и обнял на прощание, отпуская брата и отходя к другу.</p>
<p>— Ну?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Зачем тебе к профессору Снейпу? Что за срочность?</p>
<p>— А, не забивай голову. Ритуал хочет какой-то провести на благо общественности. </p>
<p>Заметив, как набычился все более распаляющийся хаффлпаффовец, Гарри быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону подземелий, и Седрику ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.</p>
<p>Распрощавшись с обозленным ловцом, парень хлопнул дверью перед его носом и сразу ощутил, как ее запирают магией и дополнительными чарами. В голове пронеслось, что Диггори в последнее время уж слишком часто страдает скверным настроением. Обернувшись, Гарри кивнул в приветствии мужчинам и подошел к зельевару. Тот осмотрел студента нечитаемым взглядом. И решил перейти сразу к делу. В компании других Кроведушцев особо не поговорить о по-настоящему важных делах.</p>
<p>— Что за ритуал вы проводили с братом?</p>
<p>— А... — внезапно Гарри сильно смутился и покраснел. Потому что он понятия не имел, как тот назывался. Потому что доверял Тому настолько, что ему было плевать.</p>
<p>Помявшись немного, гриффиндорец стащил с себя школьную мантию и начал было расстегивать рубашку, как его руки остановили пальцы Снейпа. Парень поднял на профессора недоуменный взгляд и выгнул в вопросе бровь. Темный маг выглядел как раненный взбешенный вепрь.</p>
<p>— <i>Что. Ты. Делаешь?!</i></p>
<p>— Явно не с вами спать собираюсь, Снейп! — рявкнул все еще красный Гарри и скинул чужие руки с своих, обнажая грудь и показывая профессору ближайший рубец в виде руны. — Вот, что было. Довольны?</p>
<p>Лицо Кроведушца потеряло всякие краски, и мужчина отступил на шаг. От взгляда не укрылись и другие глубокие шрамы на теле. Жестокости старшего брата этого подростка не было границ. Лили была абсолютно права на его счет, но... Она говорила так же, что Том не посмеет причинить любимому брату боль. Тогда какого Дьявола?!</p>
<p>Студент в недоумении нахмурился и наглухо застегнул пуговицы рубашки обратно.</p>
<p>— И сколько их? Какие еще руны начертаны? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил мужчина через минуту тишины.</p>
<p>Лестрейндж переглянулись меж собой и подошли ближе.</p>
<p>— Только она. И я не считал, сколько их, сэр. </p>
<p>— Что там у него? В чем проблема?</p>
<p>— Не считал?! Их больше, чем ты можешь запомнить?! У него на теле вырезаны руны Хагалаз! — взревел Снейп, и несколько парт магией отшвырнуло к стене. — Его блядский чокнутый брат вырезал на нем черт знает сколько рун Хагалаз!</p>
<p>— И в чем гребаная проблема? Чего ты разорался? — Рабастан угрожающе оскалился. — Он маг крови, руны для его волшебства естественны.</p>
<p>Северус резко зажал переносицу между пальцами, не собираясь объяснять неучам столь простые вещи. Парты вновь пошатнулись и двинулись в сторону. Нужно было срочно унять закипающую ярость. А объяснение прописных истин явно не даст бушующим эмоциям спокойствия.</p>
<p>— Сэр, я знаю. Моя ошибка, что стал изучать именно магию рун вначале. Том рассказал мне позже. Это было моей первой темной магией. И начал я именно с Хагалаз, использовал лишь ее. Иного выбора у него просто не было, я ни о чем не знал, — косноязычно оправдался Гарри и повернулся к настороженным Родольфусу и Рабастану. — Эта руна разрушения и зла. Она опасна. Том не уследил. Но... Сказать в оправдание, Хагалаз мощна. <i>Очень мощна</i>.</p>
<p>— Насколько?</p>
<p>Гарри машинально коснулся груди, припоминая бесконтрольные выбросы энергии.</p>
<p>— Как метеоритный кратер! — восторженно воскликнул гриффиндорец, не удержавшись.</p>
<p>— А людей сжечь может?! </p>
<p>— И скольких одновременно?</p>
<p>— Я взорвал колонию местных кентавров в Запретном Лесу!</p>
<p>— Ого! Слышишь, братец?</p>
<p>— Давай, покажи!</p>
<p>Гарри жестко улыбнулся и порезал палец о булавку под воротничком рубашки, направив ладони на беспорядочно сдвинутые гурьбой парты. И прежде чем Снейп сумел вклиниться в разговор и сообразить что его личные апартаменты прямо сейчас собираются вновь разгромить, ближайшие парты разнесло в щепки. Лестрейндж довольно хмыкнули, показав друг другу большие пальцы.</p>
<p>— Негодный мальчишка! </p>
<p>Гарри рассмеялся и направил руки в сторону оставшихся парт, легко позволив боли заполнить его разум и дать просочиться темной энергии через вытянутые ладони вновь. Выходило это быстрее, чем обычно, но и мощности особой не требовало.</p>
<p>— Хватит рушить мой кабинет! К делу. Выпей это зелье, — Северус достал пузырек из кармана мантии и протянул его гриффиндорцу.</p>
<p>— Вначале вы.</p>
<p>— Да ради бога.</p>
<p>Парень удовлетворенно кивнул, когда Снейп сделал глоток из колбы и настойчиво толкнул ее в руки подозрительного ко всему парню. Гарри спокойно осушил остатки и поморщился от оглушительного травяного вкуса.</p>
<p>— Будешь принимать его каждую неделю. Далее, — мужчина протянул ему простенькую цепочку с темным камешком-подвеской. — Заблокирует действия Хагалаз на разум.</p>
<p>— Что это значит, Снейп? — вклинился между ними Родольфус. — Где обещанный ритуал? Какого черта ты перекрываешь его магию?!</p>
<p>— Никакого ритуала не будет. Поздно уже его проводить. Потому что эта магия вредит, — холодно выплюнул зельевар и самостоятельно надел на тонкую шею артефакт. — Если так пойдет и дальше, мальчишка спятит, как и его брат. Видели, что он вчера делал? Хотите такого Темного Лорда в итоге? Гарри — не Лили. У него нет той силы, что была у Повелительницы. И он не может самостоятельно контролировать такую мощь.</p>
<p>Лестрейндж хмуро потупился. Верно, он хотел видеть в новом Темном Лорде огромную силу. Но только не безумие. Им нужен был чистый разумом колдун, что выведет темных магов и их волшебство к свету. Тот, что изменит текущий режим навсегда.</p>
<p>— А ритуал моего брата? Он сказал, откатов больше не будет.</p>
<p>— Верно. Ты можешь вытащить сколько угодно магии Небытия и не разорваться в итоге. Чего не скажешь о твоем сознании. Чем больше и дольше ты пользуешься руной, тем безумнее становишься. В итоге догонишь своего чокнутого родственника в сумасшествии. Твой дорогой братец лишь все ухудшил, — злобно прорычал Снейп, ненавидя сейчас Томаса больше всего на свете. Старший сын Лили рушил все его планы. — Он увеличил воздействие на разум. Сделал тебя во сто крат сильнее, но в то же время в тысячу раз слабее.</p>
<p>— Я не спятивший, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И никогда им не буду. Мы с братиком такие разные.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>То, что навсегда перевернуло жизнь гриффиндорца, произошло на следующий день, когда он шел с Трансфигурации. К нему подскочила незнакомая девушка с Равенкло и кинулась в объятия, со всей силы обнимая за шею и прижимаясь ближе. Не успел Гарри ничего сообразить, как к горлу девушки была приставлена волшебная палочка Диггори. Но студентка не обратила на нее никакого внимания. Все ее хрупкое тело покрывала дрожь неописуемого страха. Она едва слышно произнесла ему на ухо отчаянное:</p>
<p>— <i>Спаси нас</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Том едва не подавился соком, когда во время обеда из дверей Большого Зала вылетел его младший брат, таща своего назойливого пса прямо за ухо к столу Равенкло. Из носа хаффлпаффца обильно текла кровь, была разбита опухшая губа, а под глазом наливался сочный фингал. Присмотревшись, слизеринец с удовольствием заметил хромоту Диггори. </p>
<p>Гарри швырнул друга на свободное место рядом с неестественно спокойной Чанг, что-то злобно произнес, отвесил мощный подзатыльник и впервые за все это время направился в сторону стола Слизерин, сев рядом с братом уже самостоятельно. Гарри тяжело дышал и разъяренно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, не торопясь приступить к обеду. Он подчеркнуто не обращал внимания ни на тоскливые Седрика, ни на полные интереса старшего брата взгляды.</p>
<p>— Давай потом, ладно? — и быстро принялся за еду.</p>
<p>Когда с обедом было покончено, братья неспеша двинулись по замку — у слизеринца было окно, и он провожал второго волшебника до его пары.</p>
<p>— За что ты его так? — довольным голосом спросил Том, даже не скрывая своего настроения. — Он...</p>
<p>Потом запнулся и резко остановился, дернув брата за руку. Синие глаза вспыхнули ненавистью и озарением.</p>
<p>— Он тебя все-таки домогался? Мне его убить?</p>
<p>— О, этот болван... — Гарри заскрежетал зубами. — Пытается подложить под меня каждую проходящую мимо девчонку. <i>Каждую.</i> К счастью, парни его не интересуют. Иначе я бы самостоятельно отрезал ему яйца, появись у него хоть одна подобная мысль на мой счет.</p>
<p>— И как тебе?</p>
<p>— Кто, Диггори?! — в ужасе вытаращился на него гриффиндорец, но Том лишь мягко улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Девушки. </p>
<p>Гарри развернулся и пошел дальше, ощущая, что старший брат не собирается ни отставать, ни менять тему. Пришлось ответить:</p>
<p>— Не интересуют. От слова совсем. Никак.</p>
<p>— Да? Почему? </p>
<p>— Еще спрашиваешь? Память моей последней девушки врачи Мунго до сих пор не могут восстановить. Не донимай, Том, прошу.</p>
<p>— И ты даже на них не смотришь? Не представляешь красоток поздно ночью? — продолжал улыбаться старший брат, прищурив глаза. </p>
<p>— У меня на них даже не вс... — Гарри залился краской и ускорил шаг, услышав смех за спиной. Чертов провокатор!</p>
<p>— Не встанет ни на кого, помимо меня? Это так льстит, — счастливо смеялся слизеринец, слегка покраснев. Затем последний раз хмыкнул и резко замолчал. — Однако... </p>
<p>— А кто по-твоему виноват в этом? — не услышав ответа, парень с тревогой покосился на слишком задумчивый вид темного волшебника. Он даже свой шаг замедлил, пялясь куда-то в пространство и уже мало замечая происходящее вокруг. — Что с тобой?</p>
<p>— Дела. Встретимся после двух часов после отбоя у статуи Горгоны. Следи за Картой, чтобы тебя не поймали и не подкрались.</p>
<p>Том развернулся и направился в противоположную сторону, оставив растерянного и слегка обиженного Гарри позади себя стоять в недоумении.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри утянул дрожащее тело незнакомки в первый попавшийся кабинет, а Седрик наложил на двери несколько заклинаний. Девушка нерешительно присела за парту и вперила в свои руки взгляд. Гриффиндорец не видел ее лица, скрытого за длинными спутанными волосами, но понимал, что волшебница в крайней степени напугана. Он присел рядом с ней и мягко коснулся ее плеча.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Что случилось?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я... Меня зовут Алиса, — она запнулась, но взяла себя в руки. — Я знаю, что ты сделал для детей. У меня точно такая же ситуация.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Что? — парни переглянулись. — Мы вызволили всех темных магов, что были в списках авроров. Кто ты? Они кого-то упустили?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я светлая колдунья, — ведьма повернулась к Гарри и начала быстро сбивчиво рассказывать. — А моя сестра нет. Мы близнецы, я чувствую ее. И сейчас она сгорает от боли и... И кажется... Она умирает! С ней делают нечто ужасное. Моя... Моя мать отдала ее аврорам, другого выхода не было! Если бы она отказалась... Они пришли в наш дом. Они сказали, что убьют темного. Убьют, если не смогут вылечить. Если мы не дадим им ее излечить. Они забрали мою Веру!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри судорожно втянул носом воздух и сжал кулаки. Его начало истерично потряхивать.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Как мы можем помочь, если твою сестру уже забрали? — спросил Диггори, нахмурившись. — Что мы можем сделать против аврората? Ты в курсе, сколько там волшебников? И как они сильны?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ее держат вовсе не авроры, — Алиса низко склонила голову. — Это ученые. Мой дядя один из них. Детей держат на подбазе от основного института, они изучают темную магию в них, ищут способы излечить от нее. Предотвратить появление в будущем. Я не знаю, что именно... Дядя никогда не рассказывал. И с тех самых пор оборвал все связи. Конечно, его заставили это сделать, но... Он прислал мне весть. Я знаю, где находится эта подбаза. Я знаю, как туда попасть. Прошу, спаси нас!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть в пространство широко распахнутыми глазами. От лица отлила кровь, а пальцы мелко тряслись. Седрик, уловив состояние друга, накрыл его руку своей ладонью, но гриффиндорец никак не отреагировал. Разум заполоняла недосягаемая тьма, а в голову проникала знакомая пульсация барабанов, разгоняющих по телу нестерпимый жар.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Гарри? Ты...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я сделаю это, — механическим голосом ответил парень, ни на кого не смотря. — Мы вытащим их оттуда. Вернем семьям. И убьем всех, кто нам попробует помешать. Если они не прислушаются к словам, прислушаются к крови. Они все умрут.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень прислонился к стене, лениво скользя по карте взглядом и наблюдая за перемещениями старшего брата. Ему в голову явно взбрело очередное безумие, в котором ему, Гарри, предстояло принять участие. Иначе зачем встреча в столь поздний час под покровом такой таинственности? </p>
<p>Из головы не выходили слова девушки. Безумие улеглось, разум просветлел. А слова остались. Как он мог спасать детей и забывать об остальных? Как он мог бросить все на полпути? Как он мог?... Если бы не слова Алисы, Гарри бы даже не подумал об оставшихся в заключении и пытках волшебниках. Не подумал об их спасении. </p>
<p>Конечно, он не станет убивать ученых. Если сражения не избежать, есть множество заклинаний, способных остановить схватку. В конце концов, можно всего лишь оторвать им магией ноги. Вряд ли ученые будут ждать прямого нападения, вряд ли у них будет достаточно амулетов. Том знал, на что способен его младший брат, знал, какое количество артефактов нужно носить на себе. Остальные же — нет. </p>
<p>Они заберут детей силой. <i>Он</i> заберет детей. Это благо. Это правильно. Гарри обязан так поступить. Это доброе дело, а он — добрый волшебник. Смерти... допустимы, если поступаешь во благо, ведь так?</p>
<p>Гарри пресек мысли, когда отметил, что точка с именем его брата стала приближаться к месту встречи. Выйдя в тусклый свет догорающих факелов и спрятав карту в карман, гриффиндорец недовольно цыкнул:</p>
<p>— Нет здесь никого, можешь снять мантию-невидимку, — ответа не последовало. — Том?</p>
<p>И ойкнул от неожиданности, когда невидимые руки втянули его в нишу за статуей Горгоны. </p>
<p>— Да тихо ты, — слизеринец стянул с себя капюшон и накрыл рот дернувшегося брата рукой, низко рассмеявшись. — Вот теперь точно тихо.</p>
<p>Гарри поднял взгляд, разглядев голову брата, находившуюся отчего-то куда выше его собственной, и сильно побледнел. Нет, даже побелел. И верно, не будь на его губах чужой ладони, испустил бы шокированный громкий крик. Потому что увидел его. </p>
<p>— У тебя глаза на лоб полезли. Что, нравлюсь? — Том похабно улыбнулся темными губами и откинул назад длинные волнистые волосы.</p>
<p><i>Длинные волнистые волосы.</i> Гарри с широко распахнутыми глазами разглядывал странное лицо брата, что был сам на себя не похож. Сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть от этого сумасшествия из груди. Потому что губы были темными не от сумеречной тьмы, а от темно-вишневой помады. Приглядевшись, парень схватился за сердце: накрашены были не только губы, но и глаза. Черная тонкая подводка, удлиняющая припорошенные черными тенями глаза, черная тушь, делая девчачье-пушистые от природы ресницы еще длиннее. Брови парня и без макияжа были аккуратные и четко очерченные, что делало образ абсолютно совершенным.</p>
<p>— Том? — слабым голосом спросил Гарри, когда с его рта убрали пальцы. Щеки медленно, но верно начал покрывать лихорадочных румянец. — Ч-что это? Как... Что...</p>
<p>— Нравлюсь? — настойчиво переспросил старший брат и подошел вплотную, продолжая ухмыляться аккуратно накрашенными губами. — Не ожидал, что моя птичка потеряет дар речи. Каков комплимент.</p>
<p>— Это как ты мог <i>ТАК</i> извратить тот разговор?... — Гарри все еще не мог прийти в себя, пожирая взглядом лицо второго волшебника, который явно наслаждался его реакцией.</p>
<p>Том склонил голову, от чего удлиненные магией волосы частью упали на лицо.</p>
<p>— Потому что я собираюсь доказать тебе, что дело не в девушках вовсе, — он протянул руку и погладил ярко-алую щеку. Гарри вздрогнул, когда увидел на его пальцах длинные темно-бордовые ногти. — Хотел остановиться на малом, но... Если и развращать братика, ситуацией нужно пользоваться полностью. Я не люблю полумер. И все слова в воздух не бросаются, не замеченные мною.</p>
<p>— Ты не... Знаешь, не верю, что ты мог на подобное решиться, — Гарри бездумно поднял собственную руку к чужим длинным прядям и замер, осекшись. — Прости.</p>
<p>— Нет, почему? Можешь потрогать, — властно произнес парень, улыбка которого стала шире.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец сглотнул вязкую слюну и запустил пальцы в мягкие шелковистые волосы, задохнувшись от восхищения и ужаса, не веря своим глазам и ощущениям. Легко перебирал тонкие пряди, расправляя естественные кудри, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, не сводя с них широко распахнутых глаз. Это просто немыслимо, как странно, страшно и возбуждающе одновременно.</p>
<p>— Теперь понятно, почему ты пришел в мантии-невидимке, — пробормотал парень и медленно поднес тяжелую каштановую прядь к лицу, мягко ее поцеловав. Кажется, он все еще не отдавал отчета своим действиям. — И место встречи вполне...</p>
<p>— Я пришел в мантии не только поэтому, — ласково оборвал его слова слизеринец и взмахом плеч стряхнул с себя зачарованную ткань. — А <i>вот</i>, почему.</p>
<p>— О, боги.</p>
<p>Гарри моментально спрятал красное лицо в ладонях, едва пар не пуская из ушей от смущения. Дыхание сбилось, а в голове зашумела прилившая кровь. Он услышал смех Тома и почувствовал его сильную хватку на запястьях, которые моментально отняли от лица. Гриффиндорец не позволил своим глазам открыться, иначе он просто умрет на месте.</p>
<p>— Нет, открой глаза, — брат настойчиво стиснул пальцы на его руках, впиваясь в кожу миндалевидными ногтями. — Я буду брать от этой ночи <i>все</i>.</p>
<p>Гарри еще некоторое время боролся с собой, но когда хватка на запястьях стала совсем болезненной, нерешительно приоткрыл глаза, задержав дыхание. Сердце билось где-то в шее и ушах одновременно, а кровь покинула ослабевшие ноги, устремившись к лицу и, к ужасу парня, к паху. </p>
<p>Том действительно не остановился на вызывающем макияже. Вместо школьной мантии на нем красовалось темно-бордовое старомодное платье. На его фоне и без того бледная кожа казалась хрупко-прозрачной. И выглядел он в женской одежде так странно, так подрывал сознание, что Гарри даже под смертельными пытками не смог бы назвать его облик женственным. Несмотря на идеальный макияж, Том не мог упрятать прямой мужественный нос и резкие скулы, его взгляд оставался не по-женски властным и жестким. Лямки платья без рукавов не могли скрыть широкие плечи и мускулы на руках. Талии и вовсе не было, хотя, пышная юбка в пол давала некие призрачные очертания округлых бедер. Высокий рост, похоже, объяснялся наличием здоровенных каблуков. Гарри тут же взбудораженно вскинулся:</p>
<p>— На тебе туфли?!</p>
<p>— Посмотри, если хочешь.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец присел на корточки, задирая подол юбки и восторженно касаясь высоких черных сапогов на шнуровке. Их действительно венчал здоровенный широкий каблук.  Гарри безо всякой мысли скользнул пальцами по грубой коже сапожек выше и пораженно замер.</p>
<p>— Не может этого быть.</p>
<p>Том рассмеялся и выставил ногу чуть вперед, одобряя действия брата. Тот выглядел так шокированно-восторженно, что все мучения по приготовлению этого извращенного непотребного образа того стоили. Кажется, слизеринец только теперь был по-настоящему этим удовлетворен.</p>
<p>Младший волшебник с благоговением проскользил пальцами по тонкому <i>чулку</i>, что заканчивался где-то на середине бедра, огладил нежную кожу, покрытую мягкими волосками, вызывая пальцами мурашки на теле второго колдуна. </p>
<p>— Боги, — повторил Гарри слабым тихим голосом. — Да как ты на такое решился?...</p>
<p>— Все ради своей пташки, — растянул в хищной улыбке вишневые губы парень, подталкивая вновь поднявшегося на ноги брата к стене. — Ну как, твоя мамочка красива и в таком виде?</p>
<p>— <i>Боже!</i> Том, — пробормотал пунцовый гриффиндорец, столкнувшись лопатками со стеной. — Это просто безумство. </p>
<p>Родственник откинул назад непривычно мешавшиеся волосы и уперся рукой сверху головы Гарри, нависая над ним и неприлично ухмыляясь. Затем выставил ногу вперед, зашуршав тяжелой тканью и уперев коленку под пахом парня. Тот вздрогнул всем телом и закусил губу.</p>
<p>— А ты возбужден. И ты меня определенно хочешь.</p>
<p>— Почему в платье ты, а извращенцем ощущаю себя я? — жалким голосом спросил Гарри.</p>
<p>— Потому что я буду возбуждать тебя в любом облике, — самодовольно хмыкнул парень. — Ты первым назвал меня своей мамочкой, так чего так смутился? </p>
<p>— О, нет, не называй себя так в подобной ситуации! — взвыл от дикого стыда и смущения гриффиндорец, чувствуя, как колено надавило на его напряженный член. — Ч-черт!...</p>
<p>— Гарри, так тебе все же нравятся девушки? — Том непреклонно притянул его руки и устроил их на своих боках, продолжая несильно тереть чужой пах. — Нравится твоя женственная красивая <i>мамочка</i>?</p>
<p>Парень сжал ладони, ощущая бархатистость и гладкость ткани на теле старшего брата, его жар и тяжелое дыхание. Том не смог пересилить желание, коснувшись губ Гарри пальцами и проникая ими внутрь его рта. Младший волшебник ощутил, как к его языку прикоснулись длинные ногти, а подушечки пальцев осторожно его погладили, даже не оцарапав. Когда чужие руки покинули его рот, с трудом произнес, окинув волшебника потемневшим взглядом:</p>
<p>— Ты даже отдаленно не похож на девушку. Ни одна женщина так не подавляет одним своим присутствием. Но даже в таком виде ты чудовищно, ненормально красив.</p>
<p>— Я рад это слышать, — нежно улыбнулся безумец. — Потому что этой ночью я собираюсь отжарить своего птенчика до потери сознания.</p>
<p>И впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, разгоняя все мысли, возражения или согласие — Гарри уже и сам не знал, что в его голове крутилось до этого момента. Размазывая по рту младшего брата помаду, Том без промедления проник внутрь языком, сплетая его с чужим. Сжал плечи Гарри, впиваясь в них ногтями, плотно притягивая к себе его тело. Сам парень обвил темного волшебника руками, не решаясь оторвать ноги от пола и шагнуть навстречу, отчего он неудобно выгнулся дугой — так боялся наступить на полы пышного платья.</p>
<p>Том буквально пожирал чужой рот с такой страстью, что Гарри глухо застонал, испытывая судорогу возбуждения от таких сильных чувств. Поверхностное раскаленное дыхание вызывало покалывание в легких, а когда руки старшего волшебника скользнули вниз и с силой сжали ягодицы младшего, Гарри оторвался от чужих губ и судорожно глотнул ртом воздух, испустив еще один несдержанный стон желания. </p>
<p>— Да тебя всего ведет, — хрипло произнес Том с по-блядски размазанной вокруг губ помадой. — Надеюсь, продержишься достаточно долго, потому что на этот раз одного раза мне будет недостаточно. И ты не уйдешь, пока я не буду считать себя полностью удовлетворенным.</p>
<p>— Прямо здесь? — намекнул Гарри на не особо подходящее для секса место, отчаянно краснея и тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>— Прямо здесь.</p>
<p>И вернулся к припухшим губам, цепляясь за них зубами. Ощутить во рту кровь хотелось так крепко, что сводило мышцы. Том застонал и припал к шее, сомкнув на ней зубы до мяса — проделай он такое с губами брата, попросту бы откусил их. Гарри хныкнул от боли, но не отпрянул, только прижимая к себе чужую голову рукой.</p>
<p>Оторвавшись от слизывания восхитительной крови, слизеринец рывком сдернул с тела брата школьную мантию и, не церемонясь, дернул в разные стороны края рубашки. Гарри рассмеялся, когда у темного волшебника не получилось вырвать пуговицы из петель. Том раздраженно прорычал грязное ругательство — эти ебаные рубашки он уже просто <i>ненавидел</i>. Потратив некоторое время на расстегивание пуговиц, взведенный до ярости от ожидания маг в отместку жестоко провел ногтями по груди Гарри, расцарапывая кожу до крови. Теперь младшему родственнику уже было не до веселья. Потому что сколько бы женских штучек парень не использовал на себе, поведение осталось тем же.</p>
<p>Понимание, что от нетерпения его сейчас просто изранят до неузнаваемости, Гарри самостоятельно скинул с себя несчастную вещь и дернул язычок ширинки, выпутываясь из штанов. И с намеком посмотрел на все еще одетого парня. Том отрицательно покачал головой и скривил губы в ухмылке.</p>
<p>— Тогда это все потеряет истинный смысл.</p>
<p>— Эм. Вряд ли у тебя получится... Ох! — Гарри резко развернули лицом к камню и жестко прислонили его голову к стене, нагибая и заставляя прижаться к ней щекой. — То есть, я хотел сказать...</p>
<p>— Просто заткнись, я все еще намерен тебя растянуть. Но если ты против...</p>
<p>— Нет! </p>
<p>— Тогда, будь добр, не испытывай мое терпение.</p>
<p>Том отпустил чужую голову, но перед этим пару раз твердо на нее надавил, намекая оставаться в той же позе. Затем сдернул плавки к щиколоткам, тут же положив обе ладони на ягодицы и нещадно впиваясь в них ногтями. Гарри тихо застонал от неприятных болезненных ощущений на нежной коже.</p>
<p>— Тише, все только начинается, а ты уже такой нетерпеливый? — слизеринец склонился, припадая грудью к обнаженной спине, собираясь одарить брата сильным укусом, но... — Блядские волосы!</p>
<p>Они мешали. Постоянно падали на лицо, закрывая такой прекрасный обзор на покорного младшего родственника, попадали в рот, когда Том пытался поцеловать или укусить эту вкусную кожу, буквально созданную для этих действий, от густых длинных волос исходил жар. Где-то на краю сознания маг засомневался, что во время секса длинноволосые девушки получают достаточное удовольствие.</p>
<p>Прошипев от злости, парень резко ввел в анус волшебника первые два пальца, несильно оцарапав мышцы ногтями. Гарри дернулся всем телом от неприятного сухого проникновения, заставив Тома моментально напрячься. Опомнившись, он уже медленно вытащил пальцы обратно и призвал заранее приготовленный в уголке темного закутка кожаный мешочек. Порывисто вытащив оттуда склянку со смазкой и отбросив ненужный мешок куда-то в темноту, слизеринец размазал скользкую субстанцию по четырем пальцам. Остатки вылил между двух ягодиц Гарри, отчего тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся через плечо с донельзя шокированным испуганным взглядом.</p>
<p>— <i>Что это, блять такое?!</i></p>
<p>— Смазка. Так быстрее, — коротко пояснил Том и развел одной рукой ягодицу в сторону, открывая доступ к поджавшемуся отверстию.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец с удивлением ощутил, что движение пальцев внутри были куда приятнее обычного, даже несмотря на длинные ногти, что иногда царапали нутро. Гарри со стыдом отметил, что это подливало масло в огонь, а не отталкивало. Выгнул спину и застонал, когда внутри оказалось уже три пальца, растягивая и разминая узкие стенки ануса. Это действительно было менее болезненным. Том закусил губу до крови, сдерживая себя от жесткого желания накинуться на брата незамедлительно и втрахать его в эту самую стену. Он протиснул внутрь уже четыре пальца, массируя мышцы более агрессивно. Гарри замычал в неприятии ощущений, но второй чародей тут же накрыл его член рукой, несильно сжав.</p>
<p>Посчитав, что младший брат достаточно хорошо смазан и растянут, Том вытащил пальцы и обтер с них смазку о подол платья. И замер. Гарри, не почувствовав прежнего напора, недоуменно покосился в сторону родственника и вопросительно приподнял брови. Брат выглядел растерянным.</p>
<p>— Я о чем тебе и говорил, что не сможешь. Знаешь, реальность отличается от... — не удержался от веселья гриффиндорец, за что его голову жестко шибанули об камни, оставив у брови крупную ссадину. Гарри послушно заткнулся.</p>
<p>— Ну, нет. Я <i>сделаю</i> то, что хочу.</p>
<p>Том просто не предполагал, что именно платье, в котором он и желал выебать брата, окажется серьезным препятствием на пути к этому. Слизеринец начал рывками комкать тяжелую ткань юбки впереди, задирая ее вверх, и зарычал от ярости, когда увидел оставшийся в неприкосновенности пышный подъюбник.</p>
<p>— Ебучие тряпки! Горите вы в аду! — Том попытался опять задрать эту немыслимую массу ткани, собирая ее в обе руки. — Сука!</p>
<p>Гарри зажал рот рукой, опасаясь что новый приступ смеха обернется очередной травмой, наблюдая из-за плеча за судорожными движениями старшего брата. Том просто рычал от гнева. </p>
<p>Через пару минут бесполезных стараний, он посветлел лицом от пришедшей идеи. И надавил на спину родственника, заставляя его прогнуться еще ниже.</p>
<p>— Крепче за стену держись.</p>
<p>И начал попросту сваливать необъятную ткань юбки сверху чужого тела.</p>
<p>— Эй!</p>
<p>Том предупреждающе оттянул возмутившегося волшебника за волосы и вновь ударил его голову об камни, предупреждая. Вставить хотелось так, что все трепыхания воспринимались крайне враждебно. Свалив на спину брата и перед платья, и подъюбник, едва ли не похоронив его в них, Том поспешно стянул с себя нижнее белье и рукой направил в анус брата член, резко толкаясь в хорошо растянутое нутро и несдержанно застонав от долгожданного облегчения. Замерев на несколько секунд, слизеринец с сожалением посмотрел на согнутого раком парня под собой. Точнее, на груду тряпок и лохматую макушку у стены. Это выглядело не таким эротичным, как он себе это напредставлял. Похоже, платье и впрямь следовало снять. Но точно не сейчас.</p>
<p>Том медленно вышел из тела отчаянно замычавшего парня на половину и жестко толкнулся внутрь, набирая быстрый неритмичный темп, едва не зарычав от отчаянного желания вцепиться в подрагивающие бедра. С трудом подхватив младшего брата под живот, он навалился сверху, не переставая вдалбливаться в горячее нутро, в исступлении царапая кожу ногтями. Скулы болели от невозможности прокусить плоть Гарри, вылизать ее, покрыть поцелуями и засосами.</p>
<p>— Ты тяжелый! — отчаянно простонал гриффиндорец, соскальзывая вниз по камню. — Я сейчас упаду, хватит!</p>
<p>Том взбешенно зарычал, притягивая его тело за живот к себе ближе и наваливаясь своей грудью только сильнее, едва не лупя его своими бедрами, отчего Гарри болезненно стукался виском о камень при каждом сильном толчке. Не выдержав давления и сумасшедших яростных движений, гриффиндорец все таки свалился на пол, отбив колени.</p>
<p>— Чертов псих! — возмутился он. — Да сними ты это платье уже, наконец!</p>
<p>Слизеринец вздернул парня обратно на ноги и достал из-за уха волшебную палочку. Ткань намертво прилипла к вспотевшему телу, и снять ее так просто не было никаких шансов, поэтому Том попросту нетерпеливо разрезал платье заклинанием, неосторожно поранив и свою кожу. Выпутавшись из чертовых тряпок, волшебник схватил свои волосы в руку, отсекая и их. </p>
<p>И моментально припал губами к левому плечу Гарри, вонзая в него острые зубы. Тот сдавленно вскрикнул от боли сильной хватки и дернулся в сторону. Том не разомкнул челюсть, не позволив парню избежать своего озлобленного желания чужой крови, и толкнулся в его нутро вновь, намеренно проехавшись членом по простате, отвлекая от горевшего плеча. Рукой накрыл чужой рот, оборвав громкий крик на корню.</p>
<p>Гарри не переставая мычал в чужие пальцы, ощущая дикие жесткие толчки внутри себя, уже ставшие болезненными, и не менее жестокую хватку зубов на плече, которую старший брат только усилил, доводя его до исступления. Из глаз брызнули слезы, крупными горошинами скатываясь по щекам, в которые впивались длинные бордовые ногти.</p>
<p>Возбуждение так остро перекликалось с болью от жестокости, что парень едва сознание не терял, не предпринимая попыток как-то остановить озверевшего старшего брата в своем насилии над ним. Лишь глухо кричал в руку, цепляясь пальцами за холодную стену и скребя по ней короткими ногтями. Удары крупного члена в нем приносили боль, однако стоящий колом собственный пенис его острый дискомфорт не разделял.</p>
<p>Когда Том, наконец, остановился в нем, выплескиваясь внутрь и прокусив мышцу в немыслимом желании оторвать ее от плоти, Гарри громко закричал сквозь зубы и кончил в свою руку уже во второй раз. Скатившись вновь на пол, он тяжело и с хрипом дышал, упершись одной рукой о камень, а другой все еще сжимая свой опадающий орган.</p>
<p>Он скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, как старший брат опустился позади него на колени (в ушах громко пульсировала кровь), и подтянул его за бедра к себе, заставив усесться на его член вновь. Гарри простонал протест, пытаясь соскочить с чужого налитого кровью достоинства, но его действия сразу пресекли, обхватив тело поперек груди и вновь насаживая обратно. Том впился губами в жуткий укус на плече, втягивая в себя кровь и прикрывая в экстазе глаза. Сильное возбуждение и не думало покидать его тело, заставляя бедра толкаться вперед, проникая в залитое спермой нутро младшего брата вновь. </p>
<p>— Перестань, — простонал Гарри, упершись в ноги слизеринца ладонями. От прошлого раза анус саднило, а в этой позе даже по-началу такие неспешные толчки казались слишком грубыми. Он не обманывал себя, родственник если возьмет его, то никакой нежности в этом не будет. — Том, пожалуйста. Хватит, Том!</p>
<p>Он не слушал его возражения, лишь бился в подрагивающем теле сильнее, распаляясь от чужой мольбы и сопротивления. Звуки шлепков его бедер о чужую задницу вызывали наслаждение почти такое же как и от криков протеста. Том ощутил стекающую по стволу члена, бедрам и намокшим чулкам горячую сперму и смазку, накрыл ладонью вялый пенис младшего брата и принялся энергично его наглаживать, вызывая отчаянные просьбы не делать этого. Гарри просто не хотел повторения. Вопреки возражениям, он ощутил, как возбуждается вновь, хотя прежнего удовольствия не было.</p>
<p>— Черт бы тебя побрал!... — воскликнул он особенно громко при сильном несдержанном толчке, запрокидывая голову назад, на чужое плечо. — Том, я не... Ах!</p>
<p>Слизеринец проскользил по подставленной шее языком, обхватывая кожу возле дернувшегося кадыка, оттягивая ее в сторону до болезненного сдавленного крика. Он отозвался в теле старшего волшебника дрожью. Вскоре маг перевернул тело брата и поставил его на четвереньки. Гарри стыдливо заскулил, но послушно выгнул спину.</p>
<p>Том оттянул черные волосы рукой, возобновив быстрые покачивания бедер, другой продолжив дрочить истекающий смазкой член, не позволяя ему вновь опасть. Гарри невыносимо хотелось прекратить — второго подобного раза он просто не выдержит. Но крепкая хватка на волосах и пальцы на органе, что все еще доставляли приятные ощущения, лишали шанса отползти в сторону. </p>
<p>Удовлетворив первое желание причинить боль, теперь Том не был настолько жесток, и движения его члена внутри были грубы, но уже вполне терпимы. Гарри жмурился и прокусывал губы до крови, не в силах привести дыхание в норму, не в силах больше и возражать: собственный пенис в чужой ладони напрягся до предела, привнося в неприятные ощущения достаточное наслаждение для оргазма.</p>
<p>Услышав, что парень в его руках задышал чаще, Том ускорил фрикции, тяжело ударяя его бедрами и заставляя покачиваться на дрожащих конечностях, сжимая руку на пульсирующем члене сильнее. Гарри протяжно застонал, выплескиваясь на каменный пол и падая грудью на свое же семя. Попытался вновь привстать на слабых локтях, но твердая рука на спине не позволила, заставляя оставаться в том же положении. Затем и вовсе опустилась на голову, прижимая ее щекой к мокрой лужице спермы на камне.</p>
<p>— Остановись! Мне больно! — взвыл севшим голосом гриффиндорец, задевая губами остывающую белесую жидкость, — Том, пожалуйста! Я не могу больше!</p>
<p>Гарри не мог сдержать громкого мычания, когда болезненные толчки усилились настолько, что вышибали из тела воздух, заставляя кожу на ягодицах раскраснеться от несдержанных ударов чужих бедер. Он вполне мог выдержать один раз этой грубой гонки, но настолько длительный второй... На этот раз Том продержался куда дольше, действительно, едва ли не душу из младшего брата вытрахивая, стирая его колени о камень каждым своим движением и заставляя голос срываться в криках.</p>
<p>— Люблю тебя, — простонал слизеринец ему на ухо, наконец, вновь кончая глубоко внутри, заполняя пылающее нутро до отказа, и придавливая тело брата к камню.</p>
<p>Гарри всхлипнул, когда под чужим весом его ноги разъехались в разные стороны и он упал следом. Том дышал как загнанный зверь, покрывая его окровавленные укусами плечи поцелуями, шепча слова утешения и извинения. </p>
<p>Через несколько минут слизеринец вышел из растраханного покрасневшего отверстия младшего брата, заставив его лицо болезненно скривиться. Затем сел на порванные лохмотья бывшего платья и легко притянул к себе застонавшего парня, крепко того обнимая.</p>
<p>— Да чтоб я еще хоть раз!... — едва слышно произнес Гарри, прижимаясь лбом к чужой покрытой потом груди. Его всего потряхивало от усталости и напряжения в мышцах, а новые раны жутко болели. — Чтоб я когда-нибудь!...</p>
<p>— Вообще-то минут через десять я собираюсь взять тебя вновь, птенчик. И так же жестко, — спокойно сообщил ему Том, поцеловав запекшуюся кровь на виске и запустил в анус гриффиндорца пальцы, поглаживая раздраженные стенки кишки, заставляя свою сперму оттуда медленно вытекать. — Мне все еще мало.</p>
<p>Младший брат мстительно и жестко укусил его за мышцу груди, оставляя на ней внушительный след от зубов.</p>
<p>— Чтоб ты сдох!...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гарри сидел в молчании, крутя в руках маску. Собравшиеся вокруг него волшебники тоже не нарушали тишину, лишь переглядывались между собой. Первым спокойствие прервала Белла:</p>
<p>— Назад дороги не будет. Тебе бы лучше остаться в замке, чем ты поможешь? Под ногами только...</p>
<p>Диггори мрачно рассмеялся, обратив на себя внимание Блэк и Уизли. Гарри продолжал смотреть на предмет в своих руках.</p>
<p>— Я сказала нечто забавное? Так ты переживаешь за сохранность лучшего друга?</p>
<p>— Это другим стоит поостеречься, — сквозь зубы произнес Седрик, в нем не было ни единой смешинки. — Даже если Гарри и был бы слаб, я не позволю и капле его крови пролиться. И как самый близкий человек, я не дам его в обиду.</p>
<p>— Сколько пустых слов, — тут же взвилась Джинни и села к гриффиндорцу вплотную. — Гарри, давай его свяжем и здесь оставим? Может, тогда наконец поймет, насколько бесполезен.</p>
<p>— Нам не победить втроем, сейчас Седрик сильнее любого из нас, — тихо ответил парень, не глядя на друга. — И нам не справиться без его магии. </p>
<p>— Ты точно все решил? — настойчиво переспросила Блэк, и Гарри вытащил из кармана украденную у брата мантию-невидимку. Белла побледнела.  — О, господи.</p>
<p>— А ты думала, мы в игры все это время играли, Блэк? — холодно и жестко спросил Диггори, настроение которого испортилось окончательно. Он смотрел на темную колдунью пронизывающим взором потемневших глаз. — Министерство Магии не отступится, пока не добьется своего любой ценой. Наше дело — нести добро, спасать. Благие намерения. Поэтому именно МЫ должны добиться своего. И тоже любой ценой.</p>
<p>— Псина, твоими устами только смертные приговоры выносить, — поморщилась рыжеволосая колдунья. И действительно, таким тоном о "добре" было слышать невыносимо, неправильно. — Цели твои мне ясны как никогда, и это не спасение детишек. А вон его тельце, — Джинни проницательно прищурилась, заставив хаффлпаффца зарычать от ярости и вскочить на ноги. — И сердечко в первую очередь, так? Ради этого и играешь в добрячка? Пытаешься быть хорошим другом и верным товарищем? "Любой ценой." <i>Так?</i></p>
<p>— Огонечек, — мягко предостерегла ее Беллатриса, незаметно вооружившись и не сводя взгляда с озверевшего старосты. Его даже потряхивало от гнева. </p>
<p>— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — в ярости прокричал Диггори и направил палочку на Уизли. Та сидела не шелохнувшись, крепко сжимая плечо друга. За нее вступилась Блэк, направив свою волшебную палочку на взбешенного Седрика. — Ты, блять, не смеешь говорить о том, чего не знаешь, сука!</p>
<p>— <i>Я</i> не знаю?! Мало ему одного психически ненормального волшебника в своей жизни, так здравствуйте! Вот он, я, встречайте! Не добила одна мразь, так добьет другая? Я вас всех с одного взгляда раскусить могу. Каждого, — пропела ведьма. — Ты, уеба, машешь хвостиком перед ним, а сам оскалишь зубы при случае и разорвешь глотку, когда тебя будет ждать жесткий отворот-поворот. Никому не нужны друзья-маньяки.</p>
<p>— Тебе конец. Тебе прямо сейчас конец, — прошептал Диггори, а из палочки посыпались зеленые искры. — <i>Я убью тебя.</i></p>
<p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, приблизившись к парню и крепко его обнимая.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, успокойся, пожалуйста. Хорошо? — он ласково погладил напряженную прямую спину. — Нам нужно быть собранными и уравновешенными. Мы же и в самом деле умрем, если так все продолжится. Все умрем. Без исключения.</p>
<p>Седрик на силу заставил себя опустить руку с палочкой и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Перед глазами все плыло от разрывающих эмоций. Хотелось убивать, убивать жестоко и долго. Так, чтобы от тел не оставалось ничего. На объятия никак не ответил, опасаясь, что попросту сделает лучшему другу больно.</p>
<p>Гарри оторвался от тела старосты и повернулся к Уизли, одним лишь тяжелым взглядом показывая, насколько далеко та заходит. Джинни хмуро кивнула и отвернулась. Блэк тоже разоружилась.</p>
<p>— Какая взрывоопасная команда, — пробормотала она. — Даже с Томом столько искр не летало. Бойся, Министерство, мы идем.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой последнее время? — тихо спросил гриффиндорец у лучшего друга. </p>
<p>Диггори дернулся, но ничего не ответил, только сел обратно на стул. Гарри скривил губы, не став настаивать.</p>
<p>— Нет времени на ссоры. Вы надели амулеты? </p>
<p>— Естественно. Только для чего? На кой черт нам защита от магии рун?</p>
<p>— Средство предосторожности, — уклончиво ответил Гарри и передал каждому комплект из темных мантий и вычурных черных масок. — Нас не должны узнать. Маски зачарованы, они не слетят. Даже уберегут от достаточно тяжелых проклятий. Капюшоны тоже слететь не должны. Аппарировать знаете, куда. Если все выйдет из под контроля на друг друга не оглядывайтесь, убирайтесь прочь. Я прикрою в любом случае, каждого. Я никому из вас не дам попасть в плен или погибнуть.</p>
<p>— Гарри.</p>
<p>Парень перевел взгляд на посуровевшую Уизли.</p>
<p>— Что ты от меня скрываешь? Если ты ждешь подходящее время, то вот оно. Наступило.</p>
<p>— Неужели наша маленькая "лучшая подружка" чего-то не ведает о своем "лучшем друге"? — вклинился Диггори, мстительно улыбнувшись. Он подошел к колдунье и навис над ней, вперившись в ее разозленное лицо обманчиво радостным взглядом и тепло улыбнулся. — Кажется, вы уже не так близки, как раньше, если Гарри имеет от тебя секреты. Тем более такие важные. Зато их знаю я. <i>Я все о них знаю.</i> Может, в его сердечке все же не мерзкая извращенная девчонка, а именно <i>Я</i>?</p>
<p>— Седрик, блять!</p>
<p>— Гарри, заткнись, — рявкнула Джинни и тоже поднялась с места, не отходя от возвышавшегося над ней старосты ни на шаг. — Он волен скрывать от меня то, что посчитает нужным, псина. Я не психопатка, чтобы нарушать личные границы и лезть в чужую жизнь. Однако ты никогда не станешь ему ближе, чем его родной брат. Или я. Можешь хоть убиться от зависти или ревности, но мы всегда были неразлучны. И... Ах! Мы видели друг друга <i>обнаженными</i> и <i>целовались.</i> Что ты там говорил про место в сердце?</p>
<p>Белла накрыла лицо рукой. А Седрик яростно развернулся к обиженно раскрасневшемуся Гарри всем корпусом. </p>
<p>— Гарри! — он решительно шагнул в его сторону, а на лице отразились не очень правильные мысли. Похоже, друга вновь переклинило.</p>
<p>Гриффиндорец незамедлительно дал ему поцеловаться со своим кулаком, остужая взбудораженные мысли хаффлпаффца.</p>
<p>— Черт бы тебя побрал, Джинни, ну зачем? — парень легко стукнул задорно рассмеявшуюся девушку в плечо. Немного помолчал и продолжил. — Вы готовы? </p>
<p>Волшебники молча кивнули. </p>
<p>Гарри одним движением сорвал с себя амулет Снейпа и бросил его в камин. Глаза были черны, как угли, и полны абсолютной решимости. Ведьмы вышли из помещения первыми, тихо друг с другом переговариваясь, а Диггори внезапно схватил руку друга чуть выше локтя. </p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я лишь тот, кто обладает сильной магией? — сурово спросил Седрик, не позволив парню выйти вслед за девушками. — Дополнение в команде по спасению? Мы поговорим об этом, как только все закончится.</p>
<p>И скрылся за дверью, оставив гриффиндорца стоять в одиночестве. Гарри кинул пустой взгляд на старую маску матери в своих руках. И со вздохом надел ее, ощущая, как она плотно вросла в лицо. Возвращая усилившийся барабанный бой обратно в спутанное сознание.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Тот, кто приходит в последний час мрака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Студенты замерли, не сводя взгляда со старого неприметного здания, скрытые чарами и густой листвой кустов. Беллатриса нервно сжимала палочку, чувствуя напряжение своей возлюбленной, ведьмы были как никогда готовые к бою. Так же понимая, что еще ни одно сражение в их жизни  не будет столь жестким, как это.</p><p>— У нас не будет много времени, — негромко произнес Гарри, стискивая кулаки. — Как только я окажусь внутри, они вышлют за подмогой.</p><p>— Будто авроры испугаются малолеток.</p><p>Диггори презрительно посмотрел на Уизли. Та ответила не менее уничижительным взглядом.</p><p>— Аврорат уверен, что именно наш Гарри — новый Темный Лорд. Естественно, они вышлют подмогу. Не потому что боятся его "силы", а потому что за ним могут подтянуться остальные Кроведушцы.</p><p>— Они подтянутся, — фыркнула Белла. — Как думаешь, насколько Томас быстро сопоставит исчезновение своего брата и пропавшую мантию-невидимку?</p><p>Гарри подавил в себе дрожь. Том с него три шкуры сдерет за самоуправство. Если вообще по мелким кускам не растащит. Но это сейчас не имело значение.</p><p>— Именно поэтому мы должны действовать быстро. Он постарается убить как можно больше волшебников, пока его самого не схватят. Мы не хотим смертей. И я не хочу смерти своего брата.</p><p>— Они не станут церемониться с Кроведушцами, — отрезала Джинни, поигрывая украденной палочкой. Такие же были и у остальных колдунов. — Авроры ждут в свои сети <i>тебя</i>. И я до сих пор не понимаю, какого хуя <i>ты</i> тут забыл. И почему не доверил это дело опытным магам.</p><p>— Эффект неожиданности, — незамедлительно ответил гриффиндорец, нисколько не обидевшись на оценку своих магических способностей. Потому что опытные боевые маги в сто крат сильнее их самих. — Что они могут ожидать от юнцов-студентов? Джин, Белла. Не забывайте внимательно следить за небом. Совы, патронусы, подмечайте все. Диггори, за мной.</p><p>Гарри поднялся на ноги и под недоуменными взглядами товарищей снял с себя маску. </p><p>— Какого...</p><p>— Ты права, они размажут Кроведушцев и глазом не моргнув. Наверное, авроры и ожидают, что я позову их на помощь и тем самым выдам свое положение среди них. Но, — парень кровожадно улыбнулся. — Кто же мог подумать, что я действительно там появлюсь.</p><p>Увернувшись от рук Диггори, взбешенного действующим не по плану другом, Гарри решительно вынырнул из зарослей кустов, ровным шагом направившись прямиком к парадному ходу дома. Гриффиндорец удовлетворенно улыбнулся, услышав рядом шаги ловца под мантией-невидимкой старшего брата.</p><p>— Ты поступаешь, как сумасшедший, — зазвучал искренний шепот ему на ухо.</p><p>— Седрик, — Гарри занес руку над обшарпанной поверхностью двери и сверкнул широкой мрачной улыбкой. — Я и есть сумасшедший.</p><p>И громко постучал. Буквально спустя мгновение дверь распахнулась, являя взору парня удивленного мужчину в аврорской мантии. Увидев перед собой вежливо улыбавшегося младшего сына Джеймса, тот пораженно отступил на шаг назад. Гарри растянул уголки губ шире и зашел следом, заставив аврора отступить в глубь дома и позволяя невидимому другу протиснуться следом. На весь дом тут же заголосили сигнальные чары.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — скромно поздоровался парень, когда из остальных дверей к ним вылетела пара десятков авроров. — Я могу поинтересоваться, где мне найти детей, которых вы пытаете? Нужно срочно их отсюда забрать.</p><p>— Малыш-Лили, — выплюнул знакомый гриффиндорцу мужчина и вышел вперед, направляя на него волшебную палочку, обезоруживая и окутывая невидимыми веревками. — Неприятная встреча, верно?</p><p>— Ну почему?</p><p>Гарри обвел взглядом мрачных служителей закона, даже не попытавшись на пробу дернуться из раздражающих пут. Он это действительно ненавидел.</p><p>— Я знал, что встречу здесь вас, — спокойно продолжил парень. За все время их встречи он не солгал ни разу. — И пришел за информацией о местонахождении похищенных детей.</p><p>— Какое совпадение! Мы как раз здесь за этим же. И ты нам расскажешь. О, сегодня мы узнаем многое, — с этими словами аврор чарами левитации заставил ноги гриффиндорца оторваться от земли, а тело полетело вслед за мужчиной, что уходил вглубь дома. — Видишь ли, твоим появлением мы убьем трех зайцев сразу. Джеймс не ошибался, называя тебя излишне благородным и честным. Мне нравится это, пацан, очень нравится. Просто выбрал ты не ту сторону.</p><p>— Я выбирал? — лаконично отозвался Гарри, стараясь не менять выражение лица и тон голоса, тогда как внутри все колотилось от ужасных ощущений вынужденной неподвижности тела. — Я выбирал свою маму? Или своего отца? Я должен был молча смотреть, как вы похищаете детей? Или вас больше волнует тот факт, что не все слепо подчиняются законам Министерства Магии?</p><p>— Закон есть закон, — строго осек его волшебник, аккуратно усаживая безвольное тело студента на стул посреди комнаты и опутывая его дополнительными чарами. — Если бы каждый волшебник столь яро нарушал его, как ты, в стране воцарилась бы полная анархия. И что прикажешь делать нам? Мы подчиненные. И пока что Министерство не делало ошибок в своем правлении. Твоя мать убивала людей, калечила жизни, проводила отвратительные в своей сущности ритуалы...</p><p>— А вы убили ее.</p><p>Аврор неприязненно посмотрел на странное выражение лица пленника. Вопреки своему положению, тот не выглядел хоть чуточку встревоженным или подавленным. Напротив, спокойное лицо не выражало ничего, кроме...</p><p>— Вы пытаетесь называть меня злом, ее новым последователем и Темным Лордом. Пытаетесь навязать мне то, в чем я не нуждаюсь. Мне это не нужно. Мне всего лишь нужна была живая и здоровая мама, — не своим голосом прошептал гриффиндорец. — Как я могу быть на стороне людей, что убили ее? Это сделал мой отец. И я люблю его. Но он аврор. И это я ненавижу. Так ответьте, сэр, что я должен был делать? Что бы вы делали на моем месте?</p><p>— Пытался разобраться в ситуации, посмотреть на нее с разных сторон. Не только с позиции любящего сына, потерявшего близкого родственника. Но и на мир в целом. На последствия.</p><p>— Ах, последствия! Все так неустанно любят повторять мне о последствиях! — Гарри склонился вперед, распахивая глаза шире. — Мне на них плевать. Я делаю то, что <i>правильно</i>. То, что считаю нужным. Я смотрю с позиции хорошего человека.</p><p>Аврор задумчиво склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Даже если для этого нужно убивать других людей?</p><p>— Я не убийца, сэр, но... — жестко ответил парень, дернув подбородком, ощущая на себе сразу два пристальных взгляда. </p><p>— Но?</p><p>— Но если моя правда потребует смертей, им <i>быть.</i></p><p>Гарри сморгнул наваждение и вновь улыбнулся, заставив второго волшебника напрячься. Парень почувствовал предостерегающую ладонь на своем плече.</p><p>— Но я понимаю. Это правильно, да? <i>Убивать зло.</i> Избавлять мир от чего-то заведомо неправильного. Наводить порядок, делать волшебников правильными в своих убеждениях. <i>Это благие намерения,</i> — Гарри не обратил внимания на впившиеся в него пальцы друга. Диггори был вне себя: гриффиндорец на глазах разрушал заранее обговоренный план. </p><p>Парню уже было наплевать на план. Ему не нужны никакие планы. Ему был нужен непрекращающийся бой крови в голове, что вел его за собой. Ему нужно было донести до мужчины настоящую правду, <i>Его</i> правду. Гарри было плевать на последствия, если хотя бы кто-то из светлых сможет увидеть его <i>хорошие цели</i>.</p><p>Мужчина настороженно слушал странную речь паренька. Вроде тот говорил все верно, правильно, логично. Так, как считал и он сам. Ведь авроры тоже убивают во имя справедливых и "хороших целей". Но... Вязкое "но" смотрело на аврора из черных широко распахнутых глаз.</p><p>— Так вы объясняете детям, когда вспарываете их сознание и отбираете магию? Это слышат отчаявшиеся родители, что уже вряд ли увидят их? И ведь не увидят, — Гарри продолжал улыбаться. — Вы же понимаете, что это так. Ничто не способно разорвать магию, разделить ее на светлую или темную. Она цельна. Неразделима. Невозможно называть мерзким нечто, заложенное самой природой.</p><p>— Не природа пробудила ее, а ритуалы родителей, прадедов, влияние артефактов. Это противоестественные процессы, они калечат и изничтожают тела магов. Окружающих людей. Разве твой отец не рассказывал о посл...</p><p>— <i>Последствия!</i> Опять! — воскликнул Гарри и высоко рассмеялся. — Любой откат спровоцирован незнанием и поспешностью. И любой откат можно легко предотвратить. Весь вред возможно устранить ритуалами и амулетами, его можно надежно запечатать собственной магией. </p><p>— Ты темный маг, — убито прошептал аврор и провел ладонью по лицу. Он не собирался убивать сына своего хорошего приятеля. Не собирался ему вредить, лишь считать воспоминания. — Ты ебаный темный маг, как и брат твой.</p><p>— Мой брат? — немедленно отозвался Гарри и напрягся, ощущая пульсирующие барабаны ярости.</p><p>— Томас. Мы все затеяли ради него. Точнее... Это целиком мое решение. Министерство действительно действует поспешно, если даже ребенок смог заметить это. Если даже ребенок смог помешать. Но... Оно так же и слепо. Посчитало, если Темной Леди могла оказаться столь непримечательная волшебница, как Лили, то и ее младший сын может. <i>Обязан.</i> Однако не бывает так много совпадений, и молния не бьет по одному и тому же месту дважды.</p><p>Мужчина приблизился к потемневшему лицом парню и ткнул ему палочкой в шею, заставив кадык дернуться.</p><p>— Зато вполне может ослепить. Помешать разглядеть кукловода, не рискующего выходить в свет. Не только люди Кроведушцев сканируют Хогвартс, но и наши. Мы видим ситуацию и оцениваем ее своими глазами. Никакой политики, Гарри. Никаких ярлыков Министерства. Твой дорогой чудесный брат управляет тобой.</p><p>— Том не Темный Лорд. Никогда им не был и не станет.</p><p>Мужчина мягко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Разумеется. Кукловоды не выходят на сцену, разве нет? Но как удобно управлять всем из-за кулис. Особенно если младший братик настолько благороден, спасая даже темных. Хотя... Уже не удивительно. Ведь малыш-Лили и впрямь оказался темным магом. Наследство ли это матери или твое собственное решение?</p><p>— Что за три зайца? — жестко оборвал его Гарри, сверля аврора взглядом исподлобья. </p><p>— Все же не можешь быть ты Темным Лордом, ума не хватает, — маг смотрел на гриффиндорца даже с жалостью. Потому что эмоции и чувства этого подростка действительно копировали благородное поведение Джеймса. Это действительно было <i>правильным.</i> Не будь они направленными на монстров. — Разумеется, нам нужны украденные тобой темные маги. Нам нужен твой родственник, пока дело не приняло по-настоящему непоправимый оборот. Ходят неприятные слухи, что новый Темный Лорд причинит кровавые неприятности. И нам нужны личности Кроведушцев, что явятся за ним следом. Это ловушка вовсе не для тебя, а для брата твоего.</p><p>Гарри раскрыл глаза шире, одаривая аврора полубезумным взглядом. Его начало трясти, а в груди толкнулось давление. С трудом выдохнув из себя воздух, волшебник попытался взять себя в руки. Нет. <i>Нет.</i> Если он спустит себя с поводка, здание взлетит на воздух, а вместе с ним и все авроры, находящиеся в нем. Он — не Том. Именно поэтому гриффиндорец не рассказал брату. Единственная помощь от сумасшедшего родственника — смерть. Жестокая и непоправимая. И если они не успеют до его прихода, от волшебников не останется ничего. А если Джинни и Белла упустят хотя бы одно послание остальным аврорам... Все закончится кровавой бойней, где они выйдут проигравшими. И мертвыми.</p><p>— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — со вздохом продолжил мужчина, словно не замечая опасного состояния парня. — Возможно, немного подправить память и сдать в руки твоему взбалмошному папаше. Но, учитывая раскрывшиеся мне обстоятельства... Я передам тебя вслед за остальными детьми. Легил...</p><p>— <i>Седрик!</i></p><p>Аврор моментально оказался прижатым к полу тяжелым телом скинувшего мантию-невидимку ловца. Палочка вылетела из рук, а нос негромко хрустнул от встречи с бетоном. Диггори приподнял чужую голову за короткие волосы и с силой опустил вниз, размозжив нос противника еще сильнее. Как бы мужчина не пытался, но скинуть с себя крупную фигуру спортсмена не мог из такого положения. Седрик не глядя махнул волшебной палочкой, освобождая от пут друга и выуживая из кармана аврорской мантии его палочку. </p><p>Гарри вздохнул полной грудью, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение от свободы, и вооружился, благодарно кивнув хаффлпаффцу. Тот не сводил взгляда с волшебника под собой, прожигая кончиком палочки кожу на его шее насквозь. Мстил.</p><p>Младший из присутствующих магов присел на корточки рядом с позорно и бесчестно побежденным мужчиной.</p><p>— Кого ты еще привел с собой?! Это не...</p><p>— Это не Том. Я бы не стал втягивать любимого братика, это могло быть опасным.</p><p>Для самих авроров. Для душевного спокойствия самого Гарри. Он и без сумасшедшего родственника не ощущал в себе более здравого смысла. План провалился, но они добьются своего любыми способами.</p><p>— Что, яйца поджимаются явиться к правосудию в гордости? Одному?</p><p>— Не такой уж я и благородный, верно? К вашему сожалению, мой драгоценный друг, что уткнул вас секундой ранее мордой в пол, неплохо владеет ментальными техниками, — с удовольствием произнес Гарри, подцепив разозленного аврора за подбородок и больно задирая его голову вверх. — С Алисой все хорошо, он был аккуратен. </p><p>— Тогда зачем вы пришли, если знали о ловушке? — сквозь зубы прорычал светлый волшебник, едва переборов сильное желание плюнуть в широко ухмыляющееся лицо парня.</p><p>— Мы пришли за детьми. Мой друг...</p><p>— Так знай, вы их здесь не найдете! Через несколько минут здесь будет не продохнуть от моих сослуживцев, что <i>так</i> желают поквитаться с новым Темным Лордом. А за нападение на капитана целого отделения... Тебе просто конец, <i>малыш-Лили,</i> — с издевкой оборвал его речь маг и все таки плюнул в чужое лицо, зарычав, когда волшебная палочка на шее прожгла ее до позвонка.</p><p>Гарри спокойно утер с щеки слюну и поднялся на ноги, смотря на разъяренного аврора взглядом, полным наигранного сожаления. И невозмутимо повторил, продолжая:</p><p>— ...Мой друг владеет ментальными техниками, — парень нежно улыбнулся на острое понимание в глазах противника. — Да, вы верно все распознали, сэр. Мы вас вскроем как банку с консервами. Седрик.</p><p>Диггори рывком поднял на друга взгляд. Ни в одном, ни в другом волшебнике не было ни грамма чистого здравого рассудка. Лишь непреодолимая жгучая ярость.</p><p>— Заставь его разум пылать.</p><p>Аврор задушено вскрикнул, когда волшебная палочка чужака в маске уткнулась ему в висок, а в мозги неаккуратно ворвался чужой разум, словно таран, с размаху впечатавшись в защитные барьеры. В ту же секунду со стороны улицы прогремел взрыв.</p><p>Гарри молниеносно подскочил к запечатанному окну и в ярости прожег пальцами подоконник: его подруга вступила в схватку сразу с тремя противниками. Судя по крикам с другой стороны, Беллатриса уже вела сражение во всю. Метнувшись к двери, парень на полпути замер. Диггори сейчас беззащитен. </p><p>Прорычав отчаянное ругательство, парень вспорол себе руку булавкой и как можно быстрее запечатал рунами входную дверь — со стороны лестницы уже слышались поспешные шаги. Гарри выставил руки вперед и вложил в ладони постепенно разрастающийся поток магии Небытия, направляя ее на кровавую руну на двери. Когда в нее ударили кулаки, а затем и заклинания, тело гриффиндорца непроизвольно вздрогнуло от перенапряжения, а шрамы начали стремительно распухать и болеть. Потому что Гарри использовал руну Альгиз, предназначенную для защиты, и она вступила в жесткий конфликт с Хагалаз, способной лишь разрушать. </p><p>Когда воздействие на запертую дверь усилилось, из носа ручейком потекла кровь.</p><p>— Седрик, быстрее! — Гарри оглянулся на друга и тревожно прикусил губу.</p><p>Диггори дрожал и хрипел, борясь с окклюменционными щитами аврора, прорываясь сквозь них и борясь, раз за разом пытаясь вклиниться в чужую память: это были не школьные малолетки, а натренированный боец. Через несколько минут ловец и вовсе громко закричал, вминая свою волшебную палочку в висок мужчины. Тот так же кричал и извивался под телом темного мага, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимую агонию. </p><p>Еще спустя пару минут он затих, глядя в пол ничего не выражающим взглядом, а из приоткрытого рта потекла слюна. Это была победа. Седрик резко дернулся и завалился на бок, прижимая к голове обе ладони и шумно дыша сквозь зубы.</p><p>Плюнув на дверь, Гарри опустил руки и бросился к другу, приподнимая его тело над полом и борясь с желанием сдернуть с него жуткую вычурную маску. Парень судорожно вцепился в чужие руки и болезненно сжал окровавленные пальцы, отчего те неприятно хрустнули. Голос был глух и крупно дрожал, но хаффлпаффовец все же произнес:</p><p>— Есть!... Я...</p><p>Дверь резко вышибло взрывом, и в комнату ворвалось несколько вооруженных авроров, направляя палочки на двух студентов на полу. Гарри вновь поднял руку, собираясь сжечь противников: накопить магию Небытия времени не было. Один из мужчин резко дернулся, а на парня мгновенно налетела цепь, обматываясь вокруг шеи. Он хрипло втянул в себя воздух и вцепился пальцами в артефакт, который самостоятельно снять был не в силах. Его палочка, и палочка друга уже поблескивали в руках врага.</p><p>— Попался! — обозленно выдавил из себя аврор и взмахнул палочкой, заставив парня вскрикнуть от боли. А затем еще раз. И еще. Пока из рта недруга не брызнула струя алой жидкости. — Вот и кончились игры, малыш-Лили.</p><p>— Я не дамся вам, — прорычал Гарри, оскалившись и стирая с губ кровь. Он смотрел на тяжело дышащих волшебников взглядом загнанного в угол зверенка. Парень вскочил на ноги, ощущая, как следом тяжело поднимается Диггори. — Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо позже.</p><p>— Неужели? О, нет, мальчишка. Ты <i>падешь</i>, — и аврор отступил в сторону. </p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились, и он в ту же секунду рухнул на колени, поднимая руки в жесте проигравшего: незнакомый маг тащил за <i>рыжие</i> волосы бессознательную ведьму в маске. Еще один левитировал связанное тело Блэк. Та злобно извивалась и распахивала рот в беззвучных ругательствах, такая же поверженная и обезоруженная. Где-то сверху Седрик рассерженно зашипел, попытавшись выдвинуться вперед, но Гарри резко вскинул руку в сторону, перегораживая ему путь. </p><p>— Маски. Снимайте их.</p><p>— Отсоси! — рявкнул Диггори и мужественно стиснул зубы, когда его тело пронзила боль Непростительного. — Дважды отсоси, отброс.</p><p>— Молчать! — аврор заткнул рот парня заклинанием и надавил на разум Империусом. Диггори остался стоять неподвижно, ярко жалея, что его лица не было видно: такие в нем сквозили презрение и насмешка. Серьезно? Заставить мага-менталиста подчиниться? — Ах ты урод!...</p><p>— Спокойно, — оборвал чужую ярость высокий худощавый мужчина и обратился непосредственно к противникам. — Совсем скоро здесь будет весь аврорат, глупые мальчики. Уже нет никакого смысла бороться и выставлять свои грязные манеры. Нам нужен лишь ты, Гарри, а твои невоспитанные Кроведушцы... Не столь важно знать их личности на поле сражения. Мы их убьем.</p><p>— Нет! — гриффиндорец подался вперед, но его тело в ту же секунду опутали заклинанием. Гарри вновь прорычал от уязвленности, но быстро наплевал на гордость. — Они не Кроведушцы. Это студенты, маски украденные! Я не стал вмешивать организацию, действовал сам. Они подчинялись мне, у них не было выбора!</p><p>— Подчинялись, да? — авроры многозначительно переглянулись. — Но, тем не менее, эти маски на их лицах — символ смерти, темной магии, анархии и беззакония. <i>Ты</i> преступник, они преступники. Это их личное решение, пойти против закона. Вы ничем не отличаетесь, и ты не выше этих неразумных ребят. А значит отдавать приказы ты не...</p><p>— <i><b>Я</b></i> — <b>Темный Лорд!</b> — взревел Гарри. — Они вынуждены исполнять ровно то, что <i>Я</i> прикажу! </p><p>— Ты сказал это, — с торжеством откликнулся аврор. — На суде наши воспоминания с твоим признанием послужат последним камнем на твоей чертовой могиле. Твои Кроведушцы темные маги, сколько бы ты не оправдывал их присутствие здесь. И они <i>понесут</i> наказание. А теперь... Где дети?</p><p>Гарри выпрямил спину и сплюнул на пол.</p><p>— Отсоси.</p><p>Худощавый мужчина нисколько не рассердился, несмотря на злобные ненавидящие взгляды своих сослуживцев за спиной. Он прохладно улыбнулся и направил палочку на бессознательную Джинни. Аврор, державший ее все это время за волосы, разжал руку, и тело грохнулось на бетонный пол. </p><p>— Тогда начнем с девчонки. Авада...</p><p>— НЕТ! — взвыл парень, ощущая, как его всего колотит от ужаса и бешенства. Перед глазами заискрились звезды. — Я не знаю! Не знаю, где они! Я передал их в руки Кроведушцам, они их спрятали!</p><p>Аврор опустил палочку, не сводя с обезумевшего подростка задумчивого мрачного взгляда. Разумеется, он не ожидал, что Темный Лорд возьмет и раскроет местонахождение юных темных магов. Играл ли он свою привязанность к этим малолеткам в масках? Заставлял ли в данную секунду верить, будто в порыве чувств и впрямь раскрыл некую правду о незнании базы, где держат детей? Или малыш-Лили настолько благороден и туп, что на его мягкосердечности можно так просто топтаться?</p><p>— Ты применил легиллименцию к Китту, — мягко улыбнулся аврор, кивнув на мужчину на полу. — Разнес его разум в щепки, выуживая нужную информацию. А теперь говоришь, что... Ох. Так это был ты? — теперь мужчина смотрел на Диггори.</p><p>Ответом ему послужила напряженная вязкая тишина.</p><p>— Что же. Остальные нам больше не нужны. Теперь я могу...</p><p>Его речь оборвал немыслимый грохот, а комнату ослепила яркая вспышка, дезориентируя находящихся в ней магов. Несколько авроров упало на пол, то ли мертвые, то ли оглушенные, но уже точно бессознательные. Тела Уизли и Блэк мягко отскользнули к стене. А в помещение беззвучно ступил волшебник, источая такую угрозу, что воздух едва не звенел от наполнявшей ее магии. </p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились, а Диггори беззвучно осел на пол рядом с другом. Худощавый аврор попятился спиной к своим заложникам, не решаясь выставить перед собой волшебную палочку. Остальные авроры застыли в ступоре, так же не смея поднять оружие. Того, кто явился в ловушку, предназначавшуюся для малыша-Лили, не ждали ни магическая полиция, ни юные завоеватели. И этот немыслимый волшебник сейчас пылал от гнева, что заставлял ноги остальных магов подгибаться и дрожать. Потому что его появление означало конец их разногласиям, конец сражению и противостоянию. </p><p>Потому что в разрушенном дверном проеме стоял Альбус Дамблдор.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Головы долой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дамблдор, — холодно произнес аврор, но в его голосе отчетливо было слышно сильное напряжение. — Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Вы напали на моих людей. И как вы на этот раз объясните свое вмешательство?</p><p>Директор молчал. Он некоторое время пристально опаливал мужчину тяжелым взглядом, перед тем как повернуть голову к своим ученикам. Старый волшебник невозмутимо сделал шаг вперед, заставив служащего магической полиции поспешно отпрянуть. Но профессор на него даже не посмотрел, подойдя к парням вплотную. Гарри сглотнул, когда Альбус не по-старчески присел рядом с ним на корточки.</p><p>— Целы? Идти можете?</p><p>Гриффиндорец кивнул, все еще ничего не понимая. Дамблдор мягко взял его подрагивающие ладони в свои и коснулся расцарапанной булавкой кожи волшебной палочкой, залечивая раны. Затем снял с шеи цепь-артефакт, поднес ее к глазам и несколько секунд сурово рассматривал.</p><p>— Что вы себе позволяете?! — разъяренно вскричал аврор, направляя на старика волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Мистер Бишоп, вы на полном серьезе полагаете, что сможете одержать верх в дуэли? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, повернув в его сторону голову. </p><p>— Профессор, дети... — заикнулся было Гарри, но его тут же перебил аврор.</p><p>— Под надежной защитой Министерства Магии! Они накормлены, защищены, спят в мягких постелях и продолжают обучение волшебству. Нет причин для подобной агрессии!</p><p>Альбус вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к аврору. Гарри не видел его лица, но судя по глазам этого Бишопа, дело принимало довольно серьезный оборот.</p><p>— Какая жалость, я уже не так молод и не смог уследить за всем, — тихо заговорил директор Хогвартса. — Я пытался не допустить подобных ситуаций, где мне придется выбирать чью-то сторону. Но на данный момент эти ребята под моей защитой и ответственностью.</p><p>— Уже нет. Они напали на авроров, похитили детей, что по закону обязаны были пройти надлежащее лечение под присмотром колдомедиков. Разве вы не видите масок? Не узнаете? Этот наглец только что провозгласил себя новым Темным Лордом. И ответит по всей строгости закона.</p><p>— Разве можно судить ребенка, что недавно потерял свою мать? — мягко заметил Дамблдор, но от его голоса по спине бежал холодок. — К вашему сожалению, мистер Бишоп, я забираю их.</p><p>— Это уже не в вашей власти! Через несколько минут им придется отвечать перед всем авроратом. И после его передадут в Министерство для решения дальнейшей судьбы. </p><p>— Какая жалость, — повторил директор и поднял волшебную палочку. — Возможно, я и согласился бы с вашим решением, но не после моей... Весьма плодотворной беседы с некой Алисой Уорд... Вам ведь знакомо это имя? Или вашу память освежит имя Веры Уорд?</p><p>Аврор поджал губы, с силой вцепившись в палочку, но промолчал. Гарри глядел на своего профессора удивленным взглядом. Как узнал? Допросил? Веритасерум? Или рассказала сама?</p><p>— Вы применили Империус на моей ученице. В этом есть лишь одна положительная сторона — я узнал, что вы на самом деле делаете с детьми за закрытыми дверьми лечебниц. До этого момента родители клятвенно заверяли, что изъятие происходило с их полного согласия. Далее. Недавнее нападение на двух моих учеников я проигнорировал, взяв с вас клятвенное обещание, что подобное более не повторится.</p><p>— Проигнорировали?! — нервно рассмеялся аврор, смахивая со лба пот. — Трое моих людей все еще в Мунго от вашего "игнорирования"! Уверяю, на этот раз неподчинение закону вам так просто с рук не сойдет!</p><p>— Полагаю, этого оказалось недостаточно, если вы взяли на себя смелость выманить школьников из замка, — тон голоса волшебника похолодел, а воздух в комнате зазвенел от его гнева. — Попытаетесь остановить меня, и я вступлю с вами в бой. Если потребуется, буду биться насмерть, это не предупреждение, мистер Бишоп, это прямая угроза.</p><p>— Он назвал себя Темным Лордом! — прорычал волшебник и кивнул в сторону ведьм в масках. — Его люди, по его же <i>приказу</i>, напали на авроров!</p><p>— Что же, они успели раньше меня, — хмыкнул Альбус. — И меня ничтожно волнует положение школьника среди темных магов, пока он под моим покровительством. И пока мальчик никого не убил, чтобы на него вели охоту все подразделения.</p><p>— Он довел до сумасшествия Китта, повредил его разум, добывая секретную информацию. Этого недостаточно?!</p><p>— Профессор!...</p><p>— Тише, мой мальчик. Я все понимаю. Ты действовал вынуждено по обстоятельствам, хоть и весьма топорно. Хватило бы и Веритасерума.</p><p>Аврор зарычал и подался вперед, но был молниеносно сражен вспышкой заклинания. Сослуживцы ринулись было в отчаянную атаку, но были так же быстро побеждены и отправлены в долгосрочный сон. Гарри даже толком не успел разглядеть, как Дамблдор использовал волшебную палочку. Затем директор без промедления подошел к бессознательной Уизли и продиагностировал ее состояние. Что-то пробормотав себе под нос, он взмахнул палочкой, и Джинни резко дернулась, приходя в сознание. Белла, путы с которой секундой позже пали, тут же метнулась ко своей возлюбленной, помогая ей подняться на ноги.</p><p>— Дж... — Гарри оборвал себя, боясь выдать директору имя подруги, но Дамблдор успокаивающе улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Еще ничего не закончено. Вам следует уйти, пока здесь спокойно. Я не смогу последовать за вами, мне предстоит разобраться с авроратом и прояснить эту кошмарную ситуацию. После мы поговорим, Гарри, — заметив, что парень все еще стоит на месте и непонимающе разглядывает своего профессора, Альбус сурово добавил. — <i>Дети.</i> Сейчас.</p><p>Еще с секунду постояв в одной позе, парень отрывисто кивнул и метнулся к разрушенной двери, перешагивая лежащие на полу тела. Друзья поспешили следом.</p><p> </p><p>— Я, блять, нихуя не понимаю! — продолжала разоряться Уизли, помогая другу рисовать на земле рунические символы. — Как директор мог отпустить нас одних? Отпустить после того, как мы напали на авроров? Ты что, действительно себя Темным Лордом назвал?! Ебанутый!</p><p>— Я пытался защитить вас! — не менее рассерженно прошипел парень, капая на рисунок кровью. — Они бы убили вас на месте. А Альбус Дамблдор... Никто никогда не знал, что у него на уме.</p><p>— Для него куда важнее жизни невинных, чем все остальное, — спокойно произнесла Блэк, вычерчивая палочкой в воздухе заклинания. Она покосилась на молчаливого мрачного Диггори, ощущая легкий холодок от его взгляда в прорезях маски. — Не думай, что он отпустил нас, и на этом все так просто закончится. Уверена, он твои мозги наизнанку вывернет. Разве что удивляет, что Дамблдор посчитал наши возможности достаточным условием для спасения детей. Но... Это может объясняться тем, что директор уверен: нам помогут остальные Кроведушцы. И не стал ввязываться в операцию, это бы окончательно приписало Дамблдора к чьей-либо стороне. </p><p>— Да разве его вмешательство не ясно дало понять за кого он в войне? — недовольно пробормотал Гарри, нанося себе еще один порез булавкой. — Аврор четко и громко донес, кто возглавляет организацию. И профессор все равно заступился за нас.</p><p>— Ты все еще его студент, мало ли что Дамблдор сумеет придумать в свое оправдание? Дети-то на самом деле пострадали в обход его приказам. Он занимает не последнее место среди...</p><p>— Эй, — негромко прервала свою девушку Белла, когда опустила волшебную палочку. — Если мы сейчас же не начнем, у нас появятся проблемы. Осталось не так много времени.</p><p>— Твой брат не станет убивать ученых и детей. Тем более в окружении Кроведушцев, — не поверила Джинни. Ответа не последовало, и она посмотрела в сторону напряженного друга. — Ведь не станет? </p><p>— Он нестабилен. Я уже ничего не могу с этим поделать. Седрик, ты все запомнил?</p><p>Хаффлпаффовец молча кивнул и накинул на себя мантию-невидимку, жестом приглашая ведьм под ее полы. Гарри вздохнул и нервно поправил растрепанные волосы. Пора.</p><p>Подбаза с детьми была расположена в глуши леса в бывшем маггловском двухэтажном санатории. Здание небольшое, и так просто заметить его среди деревьев было сложно. Охранников они уже вырубили и обездвижили, оттащив их тела под тень деревьев. Путь был открыт. Надев на этот раз маску, Гарри бесшумно проник за дверь, осторожно пропуская следом невидимых друзей. Внутри здания царили порядок и чистота. Откуда-то сверху доносились голоса, вокруг мерно трещали парящие свечи, из-за приоткрытых дверей виднелось слабое голубоватое свечение. </p><p>Волшебники зашли в первое помещение, и Белла моментально обезоружила находящегося там человека в странной белой мантии. Кажется, в маггловском мире врачи и ученые носили одежду похожего цвета. Наслав на мага Империус, ведьма заставила его рассказать об этом месте.</p><p>— Сколько здесь волшебников? — первым делом спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Сто двенадцать. Из них пять авроров и тридцать колдомедиков. Остальные — научный персонал от института, — монотонно ответил мужчина, смотря перед собой пустым взглядом.</p><p>— Где этот институт? Чем он занимается? Как...</p><p>Гарри запнулся, ощутив прикосновение к талии. Действительно, времени на лишние вопросы не было.</p><p>— Кто здесь главный? Он здесь?</p><p>— Мистер Уорд, да, этажом выше.</p><p>— Сколько здесь детей?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Позови сюда авроров. Не вызывай беспокойства, пускай они тебе с чем-то помогут, — парень вернул волшебную палочку обратно.</p><p>Ученый кивнул и отослал пять патронусов-доберманов с просьбой опознать несколько аврорских амулетов. Спустя пару минут в помещение зашел первый волшебник, разглядывая что-то в руках и совершенно ни о чем не догадываясь. </p><p>Гарри пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, когда крючок дернул его за грудь. Сотрудников аврората они благополучно лишили оружия и амулетов, и теперь оглушенные маги лежали в уголке комнаты вместе с мертвым ученым. Было слишком легко, но и нападения никто не ожидал. </p><p>— Что с тобой? — его поддержали сильные руки.</p><p>— Руны. Я не могу так долго использовать чужие руны. Но если что-то пойдет не так, Дамблдор нам больше не поможет. Он не знает, где это место, — Гарри ощутил тонкую струйку крови из носа. — Мы не можем позволить кому-то вырваться за пределы подбазы, никто не должен узнать.</p><p>Они покинули бесполезную комнату и направились прямиком на второй этаж. Едва покинув лестницу и войдя в просторное помещение, в лицо Гарри прилетело мощное заклинание, опрокинувшее его назад. При столкновении с маской раздался громкий треск, но та осталась на своем месте. Давление в груди дрогнуло, а шрамы на теле начали кровоточить. Тихо застонав, Гарри вновь поднялся на ноги, заметив, что несколько волшебников уже успели разоружить и обездвижить. Остальные пытались заклинаниями попасть в невидимок и вернуть им прежний облик, но все атаки разбивались о щиты, либо не достигали адресата. Волшебники не были бойцами, что могли сравняться с подкованными в этом деле темными магами. Даже численность в таком маленьком помещении им явно не могла помочь: спины стоящих впереди мешали вести сражение. Нападавший охранник кипел от ярости, глядя на вторженца.</p><p>— Ты кто такой?! Сколько вас здесь? Как вы нашли нас, Мордред тебя разорви?!</p><p>— Я... — Гарри непроизвольно выдохнул из легких весь воздух. Давление возрастало: злоба кружила голову безо всякого контроля, а желание убивать только разжигало ее. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Сколько здесь детей?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Десять.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри замер. В ушах моментально зашумело, а ноги едва не подкосились. Мотнув головой, парень дрожащим голосом переспросил:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хорошо, где остальные четырнадцать? Сколько еще таких подбаз? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это единственная, больше детей нет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Гарри, не теряй самообладания, — прошипела ему на ухо Джинни откуда-то слева.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— В списке значилось двадцать четыре ребенка, — высоким от эмоций голосом прервал подругу Гарри и шагнул к ученому. — Где оставшиеся? Их вернули в семьи?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Они не перенесли изъятие.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я — Темный Лорд, — пустым голосом продолжил парень и направил на охранника волшебную палочку. Он не слышал практически ничего, кроме звуков барабанной дроби в ушах. — Авада Кедавра.</p><p>Тот рухнул на пол, сраженный зеленой вспышкой, а оставшиеся волшебники застыли на месте, похоже, слишком напуганные для принятия быстрого решения: бежать или нападать. Гарри не стал дожидаться их действий и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он не обратил внимания на что-то отчаянно шептавшую ему Уизли.</p><p>— Мы пришли за детьми. Попытаетесь напасть, и я вас убью. По периметру мы выстроили ловушки, и ни одна сова, ни один патронус, ни один волшебник их пересечь не сможет. Выносите детей добровольно, и Кроведушцы сохранят вам жизни, — Гарри чуть повернул голову в сторону. — Покажитесь. Больше прятаться нужды нет. Напасть они не посмеют.</p><p>Волшебники в масках скинули с себя мантию-невидимку, и Блэк спрятала ее в карман. Все они подошли к гриффиндорцу вплотную, не опуская угрожающе направленных в толпу волшебных палочек. </p><p>Внезапно из массы перепуганных колдунов в белых мантиях отделился мужчина с копной седых волос. Взгляд его был бесконечно усталым. </p><p>— Это дядя близняшек, — прошептал Седрик одними губами, но Гарри услышал его, кивая.</p><p>— Мы не можем ослушаться Министерства Магии, — спокойно произнес взрослый волшебник, подходя к парню на расстояние вытянутой руки. — У нас прямой приказ, и если мы отпустим детей, нас казнят за предательство. </p><p>— Тогда вы умрете в любом случае, мистер Уорд, — холодно ответил Гарри, не поднимая свою волшебную палочку. — Но я бы предпочел погибнуть за благое дело. За спасение жизней. Я бы предпочел знать, что моя смерть поможет невинным избавиться от мучений. Как дела у вашей племянницы? Она неплохо проводит время?</p><p>Лицо ученого скривилось от боли, и он отшатнулся от низкорослого колудна в маске. </p><p>— Она... Мертва. Вера мертва... — дрогнувшим голосом простонал мужчина и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его отчаяние длилось всего пару секунд, затем он вновь выпрямился и взял себя в руки. — Она была заражена темной магией. Ее возмож...</p><p>— Круцио.</p><p>Гарри безразлично смотрел на взвывшего от боли Уорда, тогда как внутри плавилась магма тяжелой ярости, от ненависти грудную клетку рвало наружу. Из носа обильно струилась кровь, но уже не от чужеродных рун. Уизли дернулась и взяла за руку гриффиндорца, взглядом умоляя остановиться. Гарри на нее не обратил ни малейшего внимания. </p><p>Отменив заклятие боли, парень подошел к рухнувшему на колени волшебнику и начал доставать из кармана мантии многочисленные амулеты, навешивая их тому на шею. Уорд непонимающе смотрел на Темного Лорда, но он объясняться не стал. Скорее всего, здесь найдутся похожие артефакты, а ставить в известность остальных врагов, что спустя несколько минут здесь все взлетит на воздух от магии Небытия не стоит: те могут успеть подготовиться, скрывшись за спинами в толпе.</p><p>— Выносите детей! — с угрозой выкрикнул Гарри, когда не увидел никаких действий со стороны ученых и немногочисленных колдомедиков.</p><p>Волшебники зашептались и неуверенно двинулись в стороны приоткрытых дверей. Гриффиндорец терпеливо дождался, пока все десять заключенных не оказались возле него. Шестеро были в сознании и держались на ногах, глядя на толпу испуганными сонными глазами. Среди них был младенец, его Джинни аккуратно приняла на руки. Блэк оперативно сняла с детей амулеты Сокрытия Сил и поочередно навесила другие, защитные от магии рун.</p><p>— Встаньте за мою спину, — холодно произнес Гарри ребятам, и те послушно скользнули назад, не веря, что за ними наконец-то пришли. Бессознательных же детей Блэк и Диггори самостоятельно оттащили в сторону. Парень вновь обратил свой взгляд на настороженных перепуганных магов и убрал палочку в карман мантии. Пошедшую изо рта кровь пришлось сглотнуть. </p><p>— Что будет теперь? — спросил кто-то из толпы, и оттуда донесся ропот множества голосов. — Вы просто уйдете?</p><p>— Мы всего лишь выполняли приказ! Мы ни в чем не виноваты!</p><p>— Уходите с миром, мы не попытаемся напасть!</p><p>Парень не смог сдержать тихого рычания, когда часть энергии непроизвольно вырвалась наружу, лопнув в воздухе темными вспышками, а звуки голосов моментально смолкли. Они мгновенно узнали магию крови. Гарри вновь почувствовал теплое прикосновение пальцев подруги. Он посмотрел на Джинни, и в ее взгляде сквозил ужас понимания.</p><p>— Уходим. Мы сделали, что хотели. Давай просто уйдем.</p><p>Он ей ничего не ответил. Приподнял обе руки в сторону волшебников и громко заговорил:</p><p>— Мы хотели мира для всех нас. Ожидали хотя бы малейшего понимания, все могло закончиться переговорами и уже официальным перемирием. Темные маги не зло воплоти, это не агрессивные монстры, что жаждут поработить магию и волшебников. Нам не нужны ваши жизни, мы не требуем подчинения или смены режима. Мы не тираны. Однако, — Гарри шагнул вперед. Он почти ничего не видел и не слышал от ярости и напора энергии Небытия внутри. — Вся правда в том, что мы не потерпим принижения наших прав. Нашей магии. Мое дело — истина, оно в правде. Показать остальным, что наши цели благие. Наши помыслы благие. Я здесь для того, чтобы все исправить. И начну с вас.</p><p>Внезапно из толпы закричал голос. Его подхватили все остальные, повторяя одно единственное слово в унисон:</p><p>— Пощады! Прошу, умоляю, отпустите нас! Пощады! <i>Пощады!</i></p><p>В голове Гарри щелкнуло. Он отшатнулся назад, опуская руки, и выплевывая на поверхность маски густую кровь. Глаза ошарашенно скользили по помещению, по лицам кричащих в панике магов, по посыпавшимся на кафельный пол волшебным палочкам. Некоторые и вовсе встали на колени, поднимая руки в мольбе. Людям науки не нужно было объяснять, на что способен маг крови, тем более новый Темный Лорд. Уизли сжала плечо друга сильнее, обхватывая бессознательного младенца одной рукой крепче. </p><p>— Гарри, уходим. Пожалуйста, Гарри! Это же не ты! — она подавила дрожь в голосе и потрясла плечо, не услышав ответа вновь. — Ты не можешь так с ними поступить, они сдаются! Они же сдаются!</p><p>Гарри хватал ртом воздух, буквально задыхаясь в маске матери. Этого ли он хотел? Направленного в его сторону страха? Страха, что он всех здесь перебьет, несмотря на отчаянную мольбу? Этого ли ожидают от нового Темного Лорда?</p><p>— Уходим отсюда, хватит убивать! Ты же не жестокий, ты не такой! Гарри!</p><p>Он судорожно перевел взгляд на свои трясущиеся ладони, пытаясь унять шум барабанов — пульсирующей крови в голове, унять всепоглощающую ярость, желание убивать, желание стереть это место в порошок. Люди продолжали кричать, умоляя о спасении, и это перекрывало его черные липкие эмоции. Уловив краем глаза движение сбоку, парень повернул голову, заметив Диггори. </p><p>— Они не знают наших лиц. Даже если аврорат и уверен в твоей позиции Темного Лорда, маски скрывают наши личности. Они видели твое состояние, состояние этой Уизли, мою слабость. Можно обернуть все тем, что за детьми пришли другие Кроведушцы. Обернуть тем, что ты соврал. И Темный Лорд совершенно другой человек. Уйти — сейчас наилучший вариант.</p><p>Где-то к середине монолога Гарри утратил понимание, о чем говорит друг. Вмешательство хаффлпаффца породили иные чувства. Речь заглушалась нескончаемыми барабанами, порождая другие слова из недавних воспоминаний. </p><p>
  <i>Ты не обязан поступать как здравомыслящий человек.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты делаешь все правильно. Я считаю, нет, я знаю: все, что бы ты не сделал в итоге, будет правильным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И больше никогда не сомневайся в своих решениях и поступках. У тебя благие намерения.</i>
</p><p>Гарри безумно смотрел на силуэт Диггори застывшим взглядом, он не оставлял за собой ничего другого, помимо уверенности в себе и в своих решениях. Сомнения отступили. Он хороший человек. Все, что он сейчас делает — правильно. Его цели выведут их к свету. У него благие намерения.</p><p>— Поднять щиты над головой, — тихим резким голосом приказал темный волшебник друзьям.</p><p>Парень вновь выступил вперед, обрывая выкрики доведенных до паники чародеев. В помещении повисла давящая тяжелая тишина, прерываемая едва слышными звуками капель крови, падающей на кафель из маски Гарри. Он уловил треск заклинаний над головой и по бокам: волшебники возвели магические щиты. Блэк вздернула Уорда ближе к ним, удерживая мужчину на коленях.</p><p>Гарри позволил жестокому желанию причинить боль заполнить все нутро, доводя давление в грудной клетке до пика. Из глаз и ушей обильно потекла кровь, скатываясь по шее на темную мантию. Его всего трясло и выворачивало от напряжения, но гриффиндорец заставлял себя стоять ровно. Он вновь обвел сумасшедшим взглядом застывших колдомедиков и ученых, поднимая руки. </p><p>— Умрите.</p><p>Сотрясший пространство взрыв был куда сильнее выброса, когда Гарри пытался защитить себя от спятившего Тома. Потому что на этот раз его наполняли желание причинить боль, убить, эмоции ненависти и страшного гнева, а не страх за свою жизнь. Глаза вновь ослепило, а уши заложило от сильного грохота. Парень даже не заметил, как упал, не чувствуя собственного тела от ощущений отсутствия давления внутри. Облегчение было колоссальным.</p><p>Гарри осознал, что все закончилось, когда его осторожно погладили по шее, смазывая начавшую сворачиваться кровь, прижимая к теплому телу. Это мог быть только Диггори — парень слишком хорошо помнил взгляд Джинни, взгляд, полный потери и разочарования. Неверия. Блэк же вряд ли стала проявлять к нему подобную близость.</p><p>— Что с детьми? — прохрипел гриффиндорец и оглянулся, натыкаясь на дрожащих от ужаса мальцов. Живы.</p><p>— Нужно уходить, — тихо произнес Седрик, нежно прижимаясь своей маской к чужой лбом. — Можешь на ногах стоять?</p><p>Гарри неуверенно качнул головой и осторожно отстранился из чужих рук, вставая. Его сильно тошнило и морозило, но передвигаться силы еще оставались. Парень поднял на руки тело бессознательной девочки лет семи и взглядом приказал волшебникам сделать то же самое с теми, кто не мог самостоятельно идти. Двоих поднял Диггори, четвертого младенца продолжала прижимать к себе Уизли. Гарри все еще не видел выражение ее лица. Он кивком призвал Уорда подняться на ноги и следовать за ними.</p><p>Волшебники с трудом пересекли кратер, обходя крупные осколки камней и небольшие полыхающие костерки на обожженной поверхности. Выбравшись на ровную живую землю у кромки леса, они остановились, чтобы отдышаться — вес детей тянул уставших магов вниз. Гарри стискивал зубы от раздражения: лицо заливал пот, но крепко сидящая маска не позволяла вытереть зудящую кожу. Он обратил внимание на поникшего ученого, который не смотря ни на что крепко держал за руки двух ребят. Его взгляд был безжизненно пустым.</p><p>— Мистер Уорд, вы понимаете, почему я сохранил вам жизнь?</p><p>— Я пленник, с этим все понятно, — вздохнул устало мужчина и встал перед Темным Лордом, отпустив детей. Те сразу же спрятались за спиной Уизли. — Но вряд ли кто-либо согласится на обмен. Я всего лишь ученый, один из многих. </p><p>— Я не намерен отпускать вас, — покачал головой Гарри. — Мне нужна ваша память. Планы вашего научного института, планы Министерства Магии. Это весьма ценная информация, но извлечь ее сейчас нет никакой возможности. </p><p>— Ясно, — пробормотал тот и внезапно слабо улыбнулся. — Мне действительно жаль, что авроры не догадались заманить вас в ловушку раньше. Быть может, Вера сейчас была бы еще жива. И другие дети... Почти никто из нас не желал им зла. Никто не хотел причинять боль, вредить. Всего лишь излечить от темной магии. Мы не монстры, мой Лорд.</p><p>— У вас всех был выбор, — возразил Гарри и перехватил бессознательную девочку по-удобнее. — Вас много. Политики не умеют сражаться, а авроры не стали бы устраивать массовую смертную казнь. Это вышло бы в общественность.</p><p>— Мы тоже не умеем сражаться, как вы. Пятьдесят восемь человек пропало, когда те отказались участвовать в экспериментах, — мягко ответил Уорд. — Где-то двадцатка из них чистокровные, и их смерть заметили на семейных древах. Родственникам сообщили, что волшебники погибли из-за неудачных ритуалов и заклинаний на работе, отдавая долг родине. Аврорам все равно кого убивать, если нас нарекут преступниками и предателями, что поддерживают темных магов. Мы — простые люди, и мы тоже боимся смерти.</p><p>— Трусливые крысы, — выплюнул Седрик в омерзении, не отходя от друга и зорко следя за действиями пленного, готовясь оказать моментальную защиту, если тот вздумает напасть. </p><p>— Бояться нормально, — не согласилась Блэк. Однако ее голос был холоден, в нем не было никакого сопереживания. — Но вы могли просто передать в наши руки координаты, если так переживали за детей. Скинуть все на добровольца, готового за них умереть, и жить дальше безо всяких тревог. Но вы предпочли плыть по течению. Я не верю, что среди ученых не было никакого плана.</p><p>— За нами следили авроры, постоянно. И в случае даже малых слухов они сканировали наши мысли, часто применяли зелье правды. Министерство все еще боится предательства после казни отказавшихся от участия ученых. </p><p>— Там были и те, кто вынужденно занимался этим, — сдавленно пробормотала Джинни, низко склонив голову. — Там были люди, непричастные к пыткам. Они не все пытались извлечь магию из детей. Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы более сорока человек их вообще касались. И ты всех их убил, всех.</p><p>— Верно, — устало согласился Уорд, снова тяжело вздыхая. Он отвел взгляд в сторону. — Над ними работало двадцать четыре человека, над каждым ребенком числился один ученый. Колдомедики лишь следили за здоровьем, показателями магии, лечили и обеспечивали комфорт для организма. Остальные трудились отдельно.</p><p>— Но были замешаны непосредственно, — твердым уверенным голосом отозвался Гарри и сощурился. — Пусть и не прикасались к похищенным детям, они разрабатывали заклинания, создавали зелья и артефакты, формулы, ритуалы. Не так ли? Никто этой ночью не погиб за зря. Все смерти пошли на благо нового мира, где больше не будет никаких войн. </p><p>— Она идет прямо сейчас! — воскликнула Уизли и подняла, наконец, голову. В прорезях маски сверкнули ее глаза, в которых стояли слезы. — Ты, блять, перебил кучу народа во имя каких-то неясных призрачных целей! Да что нахуй с тобой стало?! Где мой Гарри, который клялся, <i>клялся</i>, что никогда никого не убьет?! Я вижу перед собой сумасшедшего жестокого Темного Лорда, а не моего лучшего друга! <i>Его здесь нет!</i> Только психопат с жаждой убийства!</p><p>— Девочка, революция мало когда шла мирным путем.</p><p>Все опять посмотрели на Уорда.</p><p>— Иногда подобное благо лучшего мира требует применения силы. Иначе как бы вы смогли спасти этих несчастных? Они умерли бы, и об их смерти не узнал бы никто. Родителей смогли бы заставить молчать, заставили угрозами и проклятиями. Ведь даже ваш директор не знает, что на самом деле происходило. Но я действительно рад, что хотя бы их вы смогли сберечь, — он грустно улыбнулся. </p><p>— Значит, вы верите в меня? — Гарри склонил голову. — Верите, что я добьюсь своего?</p><p>— Цена этого будет непоправимой! Не этого ты хотел, не становиться чудовищем! Да очнись же ты, наконец! Приди в себя, ты просто спятил!</p><p>Внезапно Уорд издал какой-то странный хриплый звук, а голова дернулась вперед, заставив остальных магов удивиться от неожиданности. Он будто пытался глотнуть кислород, к которому ему резко перекрыли доступ. Глаза расширились от понимания.</p><p>Гарри застыл, опуская взгляд немного ниже. Из горла ученого торчало длинное лезвие крупного ножа. Спустя мгновение оно пропало, выпуская из раны мощный поток темно-алой крови. Стоящие поблизости дети вскрикнули от страха. Уорд схватился за шею, пытаясь зажать дыру и вздохнуть, издавая горлом булькающий звук. Он упал на колени, сотрясаясь в агонии, расплескивая кровь вокруг себя, пока не замер окончательно. Мертв.</p><p>Гриффиндорец с трудом поднял глаза на стоявшего за телом ученого Тома с большим ножом в руках. Остальные волшебники замерли на месте, не смея выдавить из себя какой-либо звук или поднять в защите волшебные палочки. Вряд ли они чем-то помогут против него. Том медленно приблизился, не глядя переступив мертвое тело и отшвыривая окровавленное оружие в сторону. Он остановился прямо перед младшим братом, молча взирая на него сверху-вниз. </p><p>— Ты пришел, — сглотнул Гарри, чувствуя, как неистово колотится сердце в ужасе.</p><p>Слизеринец ничего не произнес в ответ, только протянул руки и аккуратно отнял девочку из чужих удерживающих объятий, притягивая ее к своей груди. Затем нежно погладил ее по волосам и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ах, ты все же спас детишек, — он медленно поцеловал ребенка в лоб, не сводя пустых черных глаз с брата и продолжая фальшиво улыбаться. — Скоро Кроведушцы будут здесь, птенчик. Мы заберем вас на базу. Я же — сам перенесу детей в безопасное место, где их никто не найдет. Ты справился. Теперь им будет хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Темный Лорд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри молча смотрел, как появившиеся вокруг многочисленные Кроведушцы перегруппировались. Часть из них диагностировала состояние детей и «рыцарей» нового Темного Лорда, а часть направилась к обломкам подбазы с намерениями поискать уцелевших. К самому Гарри никто не подходил, узнав его по знакомой материнской маске и пристальному вниманию старшего брата. Том все еще сжимал в руках девочку и смотрел на родственника пустым взглядом, не предпринимая попыток начать разговор.</p><p>Его отвлек высокий мужчина, что накинул на ребенка в руках парня цепочку-портал. То же самое он сделал с остальными детьми, сгребая тех в одну кучу.</p><p>— Через пару минут они окажутся в маггловском доме, это в Шотландии, — он обратился к Гарри, привлекая его внимание прикосновением к плечу. — Мы заколдовали несколько нянек и врачей, также возвели защиту до максимума. И позаботились, чтобы о детях знали лишь магглы. Так безопаснее для них. Томас, ты готов?</p><p>Том ничего не ответил, не сводя глаз с младшего брата, заставляя его бледнеть. Но Гарри держал спину прямой, а руки расслабленными, не позволяя кому-либо из посторонних увидеть его страх перед старшим родственником.</p><p>— Вообще-то я намереваюсь поговорить с… нашим <i>Темным Лордом</i>, — мягко произнес, наконец, он. — Детьми может заняться и другой Кроведушец.</p><p>— Вот именно поэтому это сделаешь <i>Ты</i>, — угрюмо и с намеком возразил мужчина, отводя вздрогнувшего Гарри в сторону. Кроведушец очень тихо сказал: — Мы не позволим ему вновь причинить тебе вред, мой Лорд. Настало время положиться на <i>нас</i>.</p><p>— Я не боюсь брата, — холодно возразил парень, поведя плечом и ослабляя захват чужих пальцев. — Наши семейные разборки вас не касаются.</p><p>— Один есть! — крикнул кто-то издалека.</p><p>Волшебники повернули головы на возглас и направились к середине кратера. Гарри резко выдохнул воздух из груди, заметив размозженное тело ученого о камни. На его шее чернели многочисленные амулеты. Подозрение запульсировало в голове отвратительной болью.</p><p>— Погибли не все, — тихо произнес Гарри, сжимая кулаки. — Некоторым удалось сбежать. Их немедленно нужно найти, пока до аврората и Министерства Магии не дошли слухи о произошедшем здесь.</p><p>— Слишком поздно, — отстраненно ответил Том, наблюдая, как к ним по воздуху бежит серебристая крыса.</p><p>Та заговорила голосом Петтигрю.</p><p>— Они все знают, Томас. Нападать нужно прямо сейчас, пока в их распоряжении нет достаточного количества амулетов для защиты от магии крови. Численность немного уменьшилась, Альбус Дамблдор все еще сражается, но ему не победить. Директор еще может сдерживать авроров, но это не на долго. Силы на исходе, больше времени нет.</p><p>— У меня нет возможности использовать магию Небытия повторно, — прошептал Гарри. Том напрягся. — Ты же не можешь призвать такое количество за раз, у нас нет шансов с нынешним количеством Кроведушцев вступить в схватку. Нас разгромят.</p><p>— Выпьешь зелье, — мужчина со знакомым голосом шагнул ближе, заставив старшего из братьев глухо зарычать. — Его готовила твоя мать, Темная Леди. Одной ночи достаточно для восстановления, Ты поведешь Кроведушцев, дементоров, оборотней и вампиров на Министерство Магии. Ты возглавишь восстание, а затем предложишь <i>наши</i> условия министру магии. И вы подпишите мирный договор, все пункты обговорим на нашей базе.</p><p>— Авроров куда больше, — прохладно ответил гриффиндорец, испытывая злость, что его личиной собираются так нагло воспользоваться. В голове вспыхнули все предупреждения брата о том, что остальным будет плевать на мнение Темного Лорда, что будет выступать знаменем для их целей. — Прознав о случившимся, Дамблдор больше не будет на моей стороне, а за ним пойдет и Орден Феникса.</p><p>— И мы не сидели сложа руки, вопреки бездействию Снейпа. Нас уже достаточно для полноценной войны. Завтра, мой Лорд. Все начнется и закончится завтра.</p><p>И на этих словах волшебник аппарировал прочь, оставив двух братьев в одиночестве. Том сжал плечо парня до боли, без слов подтверждая все свои опасения. Гарри судорожно вздохнул, будто увязывая в вонючем болоте из собственных ошибок и «благих намерений». Скатываясь со своей вершины вниз. В голове все еще бухала кровь, заставляя шестеренки мыслей и планов бешено вращаться. Он оглянулся и уставился на брата широко распахнутыми глазами, заставив того мрачно поджать губы и кивнуть.</p><p>— Да, это имеет смысл. Но тогда для тебя все будет кончено. Ты к этому готов?</p><p>— Я не марионетка, Том, — прошептал Гарри и жестоко улыбнулся, чего не было видно через треснутую маску. — Они хотели Темного Лорда, и они его получат.</p><p>— И все же ты признал себя им.</p><p>Том одарил родственника предупреждающим и многообещающим взглядом черных, как едкая смола, глаз и направился прочь, сжимая в пальцах портал. Через несколько секунд темный волшебник исчез.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри смотрел на шумное веселье темных магов за большим праздничным столом, ощущая плечами сидящих рядом Джинни и Седрика. Первая угрюмо молчала, даже не прикоснувшись к тарелке и не произнеся ни слова. Второй так же не разделял веселья, но по каким-то своим причинам. Тома еще не было.</p><p>Гарри очнулся от собственных невеселых дум, когда его пихнул под бок Диггори и кивком указал на застывших в ожидании Кроведушцев. Младший из братьев Лестрейндж широко улыбнулся и поднял бокал с огневиски:</p><p>— Речь! Требуем первую речь от нашего Темного Лорда. От первого, кто вступил в открытую битву против ненавистного нам режима! — громкогласно пробасил он, и его слова подхватили остальные.</p><p>Гриффиндорец устало вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, обведя взглядом многочисленных волшебников, сидящих за столом и стоящих у стен. Хотелось, наконец, принять обещанное зелье и лечь спать, восстанавливая утраченные силы и спокойствие. Хотелось прижаться к брату, единственному, кто не возлагал на него никаких надежд. Может, он вновь отрубит ему ноги и утащит в какую-нибудь глубокую нору, где они скинут с себя оковы ответственности и ожиданий? Было бы неплохо.</p><p>— Мы спасли наших детей, но в этом нет никакой победы, — тихо заговорил парень, и Кроведушцы все до единого замолчали, чтобы расслышать его речь. — Из двадцати четырех остались в живых лишь десять, а о нашем вмешательстве узнало правительство. О какой победе идет речь? К чему вы предаетесь веселью и гулянке?</p><p>— Это первые шаги на пути к победе, — возразил незнакомый пожилой волшебник с густыми нахмуренными бровями. — И не важно, что результат не равен ожиданиям, это борьба. Наивно полагать, что все всегда будет идти по плану.</p><p>— В этом <i>Ваша</i> ошибка, — резко откликнулся Гарри, упершись кулаками в стол и нависая над ним. — Вы <i>знали</i>, что происходит с невинными в своей магии детьми, но <i>ничего</i> не предприняли. Сидели по своим домам в ожидании чуда, что кто-то выполнит за вас всю грязную работу. Спрошу еще раз, <i>ЧТО</i> именно вы сейчас празднуете? Обретение контроля над своим новым живым знаменем?</p><p>Взрослые маги молчали. Гарри оглядел их еще раз холодным колючим взглядом, следуя громко бившимся в голове барабанам ярости. Рассудок терялся в них, растворялся, угасал. Он готовился к этой речи уже несколько дней, готовился и к жёсткому отпору, но она того стоила. Его истина стоила борьбы.</p><p>— Да, я слабее вас. Но ни один из Кроведушцев не способен разворотить Министерство Магии одним махом, ни один из вас не может использовать кровь Темной Леди. Поэтому я сейчас сижу здесь, во главе стола, не так ли? Вам <b>нужно</b> это сраное знамя, чтобы объединить и сделать из бесформенной кучи тьмы острый угол, направление движения. Иначе и я, и мой брат давно были бы подчинены, либо убиты. Я не собираюсь обманываться и слепо следовать вашим слащавым обещаниям, — зловеще продолжил Гарри в вязкой густой тишине. — И с каждым днем, с каждым часом я становлюсь сильнее, и каждый раз я все ближе к разрушению ваших жалких попыток спрятаться за защитными амулетами. Магия совершенствуется, медленно, но это происходит. Я не сомневаюсь, что однажды даже полсотни артефактов вас не защитят, если вздумаете предать меня или использовать. Томасу же даже не нужно обращаться к магии Небытия, он силен, непомерно силен. И ничего вас не спасет, если мы станем врагами для всех вас. Я разгромлю это место, даже если это станет моим последним колдовством. Так что спрошу последний раз, <i>что вы празднуете</i>?</p><p>Гарри выпрямился и убрал руки со стола, ожидая ответа. Криков возмущения, нападения или насмешек. Ему было плевать, если Кроведушцы решат напасть. Уж лучше недолгое сражение и смерть, нежели уготовленная ему участь куклы, выставленной напоказ. Но волшебники молчали, не двигаясь. В их глазах не было ни страха, ни злобы, ничего. Они ожидали продолжения. И парень заговорил вновь.</p><p>— Я согласился стать защитником для темных магов. И буду становиться сильнее, последовав за знаниями моей матери. Для этого вы не нужны мне. Ни один из вас. Ни ваше влияние, ни ваши связи, ни деньги, ни покровительство. Но для того, чтобы быть Темным Лордом, они все же мне нужны. Не для себя. А для тех, кто еще не может постоять за свою семью, кто не может противостоять светлым магам, что принижают и оскорбляют их магию, — Гарри повысил голос, уже говоря четко и громко: — Мы должны сражаться не только за себя, за свое накопленное состояние и древние мэноры! Есть те, кто не способен защититься от нападок правительства, я наблюдал за этим всю свою жизнь. И говорю не только о темных магах, но и о полукровках, о волшебных существах, о запрещенных артефактах и заклинаниях. В мире есть столько всего, чему требуется наша помощь!</p><p>Сердце отозвалось болью на пылающий безумием рассудок, распаляя его все сильнее. Волшебник немного перевел дыхание и продолжил:</p><p>— Возможно, это слишком благородно для тех, кто привык всю свою жизнь полагаться лишь на обеты и угрозы, полагаться лишь на себя. Использовать других, защищать лишь свои цели и комфорт. Но чего вы добились за эти годы? Того, что ваших детей притесняют и похищают? Это ли делает вас великими волшебниками? Это ли подчеркивает силу ваших родов? Обрушить на политиков армию и на этом успокоиться? Тогда вы не представляете для меня никакого интереса. И как новый Темный Лорд, я <i>имею право</i> распустить вашу организацию.</p><p>Гарри помолчал, ожидая возражений, но в зале все еще клубилась напряженная почти осязаемая тишина. Кроведушцы смотрели на говорившего с шоком и ужасом, только сейчас догадываясь, к чему привело их желание видеть у власти кровь Лили.</p><p>— Нет? Тогда вы должны принять несколько новых условий от своего нового Повелителя. Никаких неоговоренных нападений на светлых магов. Никаких попыток управлять мной или моими людьми, воздействовать на них через меня. Как вы можете догадываться, и ваши дети находятся в пределах досягаемости моей магии и моих «рыцарей» в школе. И последнее, — парень жестко улыбнулся кривой мрачной улыбкой. — Мы захватим Министерство Магии уже на <i>моих</i> условиях. Мы поступим с проигравшими так, как скажу <i>Я</i>. Мы заберем уже <i>их</i> детей, но не для бессмысленных убийств, нет. Они поплатятся за свои ошибки, испытав на своей шкуре те же действия. Мы выдернем детей из их семей и взрастим в них темную магию, воспитаем их уже в нужном окружении. И это <i>мой</i> ответ правительству.</p><p>Гарри растянул губы шире в жестокой улыбке. Так правильно. И, наконец, его истина дойдет до ушей и разума других волшебников, его услышат и поймут. И все его цели, то, о чем он уже так давно мечтает... Обретают форму в словах. Разумеется, эти цели приобрели желание кровавой расправы всего ничего времени, но этого достаточно для корректировки планов. Это незначительные изменения во благо.</p><p>— Ваши пункты мирного договора аннулируются. Мы сделаем так, как сказал <i>Я</i>. И либо они подчинятся, либо их ждет война, где светлые выйдут навеки проигравшими. И уже навсегда мертвыми. И новый мир, что мы построим, будет основан на равноправии и единстве волшебства. Новый мир, который я в итоге хочу увидеть, не приемлет в себе правление светлых, их отвратительные законы и притеснения. Истина в настоящей правде. И благие дела не решаются одноразовым нападением и фальшивым договором, что основан на глупых бумажках. Если все пойдет не так, как я хочу, мои враги омоются кровью и страданиями. Мы обеспечим им это в полной мере. И в итоге они подчинятся. Таков мой ответ. Седрик, Джинни, Белла, — он резковато кивнул юным волшебникам на прощание и вышел прочь, так и не встретив никакого сопротивления, физического или любого другого.</p><p>В полной тишине чей-то голос тихо пробормотал:</p><p>— Да здравствует король.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Снейп сложил узкие ладони лодочкой и упер в них лоб, напряженно размышляя. Рядом сидел Люциус Малфой, беззвучно помешивая изящной ложечкой густой чай. Наконец, последний прервал тишину:</p><p>— Что Альбус?</p><p>— В тяжелом состоянии, но все еще способен удерживать школу с детьми темных волшебников. Однако он разочарован в Гарри, глубоко разочарован. Он спас пленников и действовал из «благородных» побуждений, — Снейп презрительно передернулся. — Знаем мы теперь, сколько в ублюдке благородства. Дамблдор сохранит ему жизнь, но если мальчишка продолжит в том же духе, директор позволит аврорам действовать. Более того, Альбус собирается использовать легиллименцию на нем. И если все его худшие ожидания подтвердятся…</p><p>— Мы не можем позволить Лорду вернуться в Хогвартс. Ради его безопасности, ради безопасности наших личностей у него в памяти. И ради безопасности будущего темных магов.</p><p>— Тогда приговор мальчишки очевиден. Пока Альбус слаб, он не станет обращать на себя внимание темных родов и провоцировать нашу организацию. Он будет удовлетворен, что Гарри в школе и под присмотром. Сражение и дальнейшее разбирательство с авроратом и без того подорвало репутацию Дамблдора, но старик выкрутился. Не удивительно. Сейчас Министерство озабочено совсем не им. Вообще-то, как и я сам.</p><p>— В конце концов, нам не навредят его планы, Сев. Темные маги станут только сильнее, получив в распоряжение столько детей. Его речи еще по-детски горячи, но в них большой потенциал, в них я вижу смысл. Я люблю амбиции. Их не хватало нашей Госпоже.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь. Это сейчас он выступает вполне… мирно, — скривил губы зельевар, все еще не открывая глаз. — Руны <i>уже</i> исказили его сознание, а я так ничего и не успел сделать. Его сознание исказил Томас и кровь матери. Уже слишком поздно для отступления. Мы сами подтолкнули Гарри к правлению.</p><p>— Мы не можем убить их, — жестко прервал друга Малфой. — Мальчишка прав, без Темного Лорда мы никто. Лишь разрозненная масса, не желающая уступать кому-либо место во главе организации. И они оба единственные, носящие в себе кровь Темной Леди, они единственные способны использовать и магию души, и магию крови. Единственные, кто может прочитать ее записи, написанные ее же кровью. Сам же говорил, все ее дневники пусты. Возвращать мертвых к жизни, излечивать в мгновение ока тяжелые смертельные раны. Воскресить моего сына. Я не позволю и волоску упасть с головы нашего Повелителя. На стороне Темного Лорда уже большая часть Кроведушцев. На его стороне все дети темных родов, что учатся в Хогвартсе, а их семьи вынуждены ответить взаимностью чувствам своих наследников, чтобы не потерять их. Это праведное чувство подросткового геройства в их горячих сердцах… Для них Гарри герой. Мы не спасли Хозяйку, и не допустим повторения той трагедии. Даже если не сможем в итоге им управлять.</p><p>— Я желал не этого. Надеялся, видел чистые помыслы в голове невинного мальчишки, видел его благородство и… <i>доброту</i>. Гарри был моим лучшим выбором. Теперь все планы безвозвратно рухнули. Больше ничего не имеет значения. Ты видишь сейчас в нем что-то помимо безумной жестокости? Ты видишь в нем Лили? В итоге <b>все</b>, в ком текла эта кровь, сошли с ума. Какой смысл продолжать?..</p><p>— Пока что я вижу Повелителя, у которого хватит сил сжимать руку в кулак на горле светлых. В одиночку он спас детей, противостоял аврорам в школе. Да, в нем еще нет нужных знаний и опыта, но мы запросто их взрастим. И с нашей помощью Темный Лорд обретет нужную мощь.</p><p>— Сделать безумца во сто крат сильнее?! С каждым новым использованием магии Небытия Гарри теряет крупицу здравого смысла! С каждым днем он становится все более сумасшедшим, это куда хуже состояния Томаса! Его состояние ущербно. У него нет стольких эмоций и чувств. И весь мир мальчишки крутится вокруг младшего братца, но мир Гарри куда объемнее. И безумие полноценного человека куда губительнее, чем монстра-калеки. Да как ты не понимаешь?</p><p>— Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть своего сына, — жестко произнес Малфой. — И если ради этого мир обольется кровью, пусть будет так.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри распахнул глаза, повернув голову в сторону двери.</p><p>— Седрик? Чего ты там застрял?</p><p>В темную комнату тихо вошел волшебник и прикрыл за собой дверь. Скинув с плеча чужую сумку, он присел на кровать, молча разглядывая черный силуэт друга. Гриффиндорец подтянулся к подушкам и вопросительно поднял брови, хотя второй маг этого увидеть и не мог.</p><p>— Спасибо, что принес вещи. Тебя не заметили? — Диггори качнул головой, и Гарри успокоился. Ему требовалось поговорить о произошедшем. — Что там у них происходит?</p><p>— Пьянка, что ж еще, — мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Седрик, неаккуратно потеснив друга и укладываясь рядом поверх одеяла. — Не знаю, что задумали Кроведушцы, если отреагировали на твое заявление столь… Даже не напали. Не оспорили. Да, ты их Темный Лорд, но ты еще мелкий мальчишка, по сравнению с сильными взрослыми магами. Я все еще не понимаю, чего те хотят. И чего хочешь ты.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь им подчиняться, быть марионеткой-знаменем, слепо подстраиваться под их команды, словно шавка. Если это произойдет, грош цена мне, как Темному Лорду. Такие волшебники не нужны никому, а я не собираюсь быть никем. Я и… Темным Лордом быть не хотел. Признаться, и сейчас… Не хочу. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что мне <i>придется</i> им быть.</p><p>— Зачем тебе дети? Ты понимаешь, что в светлых не так просто насильно посеять семена тьмы? Я желал стать темным магом, поэтому мне удалось им стать. Всем сердцем хотел, прикладывал немыслимые усилия, забывая обо всем. Они же — не смогут.</p><p>— Упорный труд… — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Нам не нужно ломать безвинных. Уговорами или шантажом, они станут изучать. Конечно, сделать это мы сможем лишь с маленькими, подростки уже потеряны для темной магии. Я не хочу видеть рабов, этого не будет. Их будут любить, детям будут помогать, направлять. Но не в этом главная задача.</p><p>Диггори вопросительно повернул в сторону друга голову.</p><p>— Пока дети светлых у нас, те не посмеют напасть. Их наследники — гарант моего мирного договора. И это лишь одна часть моего плана. Вторая банальна и проста, я думал об этом уже давно. Если светлые увидят, что их дети остались прежними… Это убедит магов, что мы не зло. Мы такие же, как и они. Просто наше волшебство отлично от основной массы магии. Это убедит светлых прекратить неуместную борьбу. Моя истина <i>будет</i> во главе Министерства. Даже если все-таки войны не избежать.</p><p>Парни немного помолчали, вслушиваясь в далекие голоса снизу. Гарри пристально посмотрел на хаффлпаффца, и тот тоже обратил на волшебника свое внимание.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты не расскажешь, что с тобой в последнее время происходит? Чего злой такой? Просто лица нет.</p><p>— А ты не догадываешься? — неожиданно зло ответил Седрик, заставив друга удивленно покачать головой. — Я тебя люблю. Ты мой единственный друг и самый дорогой на свете человек. Я всегда на твоей стороне, всегда. Постоянно. И сделаю для тебя все. И уже говорил об этом бесчисленное количество раз. Но даже малого отклика не вижу. Ты зовешь меня лучшим другом, но не доверяешь мне.</p><p>— Я не… Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь, что за глупости?</p><p>— Докажи.</p><p>Диггори придвинулся ближе, мрачно нависая над гриффиндорцем. Тот ответил спокойным взглядом.</p><p>— Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты не видел во мне ублюдка, что не ценит твоих чувств?</p><p>— Не говори так, — болезненно поморщился Седрик и сжав обеими руками острые плечи собеседника. — Не о том речь.</p><p>— Но имел ты ввиду именно это. Что я бесчувственный подонок, верно?</p><p>— Хватит! Просто докажи, докажи мне, что ты не используешь меня. Мне больно не верить тебе, но ты всю жизнь, что мы были знакомы, не доверял мне. Считал ошибкой, помехой. А теперь, когда я стал сильнее… Что я еще мог подумать? Скажи мне, что я ошибся.</p><p>— <i>Что я должен сделать?</i> — настойчиво переспросил Гарри, протянув руку и погладив пальцами пылающую щеку волшебника.</p><p>— Есть одна вещь, которую может позволить только близкий человек, доверяющий настолько сильно, насколько это вообще возможно, — тихо ответил Диггори, взяв себя в руки. Он решительно смотрел на лучшего и единственного друга, уже готовый встретить отказ. — Впусти меня в свое сознание.</p><p>— Хорошо, — последовал незамедлительный ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Те, другие, под сенью холода и тьмы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Отлично! — в восторге отозвался Диггори, не веря своим ушам. — Тогда просто смотри мне в глаза, а я…</p><p>Гарри прервал его, положив ладонь ему на лицо, закрывая глаза. Седрик удивленно замолчал.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что ты не можешь творить в моих мозгах, что тебе вздумается?</p><p>— Гарри, я!..</p><p>— Я еще не закончил, — прохладно оборвал его сбивчивую речь парень, все еще не убирая руки. Седрик просто кивнул, не отстраняя лица. — То, что сейчас произойдет, высшая точка нашей дружбы и доверия. И тут большое значение играет именно <i>мое</i> доверие, а не твое. Потому что я не владею ментальными техниками. И если ты что-либо изменишь… Так, как ты это сделал с несчастной Чжоу, которую ты, по твоим же словам, любишь… Если ты изменишь мои эмоции, память, чувства…</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>Диггори все же отклонил голову, мягко обхватив чужую ладонь. Он посмотрел на Гарри серьезным спокойным взглядом.</p><p>— Я не приемлю никакого рода насилие по отношению к тебе, я говорил уже. Мне это невыносимо. Тебе не нужно меня бояться, никогда, — он поцеловал чужие пальцы. — Ты прав, я бы мог это сделать. Мог так просто, даже без твоего согласия, у тебя абсолютно нет никаких щитов. Как раскрытая книга для менталистов.</p><p>Гарри напрягся, не ожидая подобного ответа. Точнее, парень даже не подозревал, что его дела с разумом настолько плохи. И, действительно, просто чудо, что до него еще никто не добрался. Не успел. Просто потому что изменения произошли слишком быстро, и до этих самых пор никому не известный гриффиндорец никого не интересовал.</p><p>— И я так же бесконечно против некоторых твоих… <i>Особенностей</i>, если это так можно называть. Твоих решений, жизненной позиции и выбора. Ты это прекрасно знаешь, потому что я бесконечно честен с тобой. Разве уже только это не дает мне шанса?</p><p>— И ты оставишь все, как есть? Ограничишься лишь своим присутствием? — негромко спросил парень, все еще ощущая напряжение. — И мне не нужно опасаться, что разомкнув глаза, я очнусь совершенно другим человеком?</p><p>Диггори некоторое время помолчал, и его силуэт во мраке комнаты выглядел донельзя жутко, заставляя едва заметно ежиться.</p><p>— Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос. Иначе это потеряет какой-либо смысл.</p><p>— Хорошо… — медленно произнес Гарри, пересиливая свой страх и высвобождая свою ладонь из захвата чужих пальцев. — Хорошо.</p><p>И посмотрел прямо в темные глаза друга, замолкая. Седрик распахнул их шире и придвинулся почти вплотную, не мигая и более не двигаясь. Гарри ощутил слабый холодок на затылке, а все мысли словно погрузились в вязкий мед, протекая слишком медленно и вяло, будто под воздействием сонного зелья. Зрение затуманилось, и силуэт друга стал расплываться.</p><p>Гриффиндорец каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущал чужое присутствие в себе, не зная, причиняет ли это ему боль или беспокойство. Скорее, он воспринял это как очевидный факт, не привлекающий и не отталкивающий. Гарри ухватился за плечо парня, чувствуя, что его ведет, и слабое тело может рухнуть с кровати на пол. Где-то на периферии уже двойственного сознания он ощутил поддержку сильной руки и немного успокоился. Ведь это все еще Седрик, его верный друг, который никогда не предаст и не разрушит его.</p><p>
  <i>Гарри.</i>
</p><p>Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности: собственное имя прозвучало так, будто это именно его мысли. Странно, неестественно, непривычно. Да к этому в любом случае привыкнуть было невозможно! Немыслимо хотелось избавиться от неправильных ощущений, от этой двойственности, от чужеродных мыслей, ему не принадлежавших. Неправильно. Неестественно. Так нельзя.</p><p>
  <i>Ты пытаешься меня вытолкнуть, не сопротивляйся. Это не причинит вреда. Я мягок. Никаких последствий не будет.</i>
</p><p>Легко говорить, это не в его мозгах чье-то инородное присутствие, от которого невольно и всеми силами хочется избавиться, будто от мешающейся занозы в коже. Гарри мысленно скривился, эти чужие мысли и желания переполняли его, будто в сосуд без конца вливали воду, выталкивая его содержимое наружу, перемешивая, истончая прежний состав. За собственные мысли становилось все сложнее удержаться. Кажется, где-то на краю виднелись проблески чужих воспоминаний.</p><p>
  <i>Заноза? Ну спасибо!</i>
</p><p>Гарри ощутил чужое веселье и против желания хмыкнул сам, ибо смех все еще ощущался, словно свой собственный. Жутко. Это было действительно жутко.</p><p>Но еще страшнее было окунуться в лавину чужих чувств. И любовь друга была настолько сильной, искренней, чистой, что сжималось сердце. Его эмоции были направлены на него, это лишало привычной черствости и отчужденности. Ведь чужой человек не может испытывать такой немыслимой привязанности к другому чужому человеку. Гарри буквально тонул в его чувствах, захлебывался, это было непередаваемо — очутиться среди чужих эмоций столь глубоко. Парень мысленно попросил прерваться и дать отдышаться, для первого раза это было слишком.</p><p>В ту же самую секунду на гриффиндорца будто вылили стакан ледяной воды, проясняя мысли и заставляя течь их в своем привычном ритме. Двойственность разума так же мягко и аккуратно пропала, а сознание обрело прежний комфорт. Гарри судорожно втянул воздух носом и ошарашенно огляделся, подмечая всю ту же темную комнату и все тот же силуэт лучшего друга. И снизу доносились все те же приглушенные голоса веселившихся Кроведушцев.</p><p>— Это было чертовски странно, — пробормотал он, поправляя очки. Его немного колотило.</p><p>— Ты хотел сказать, жутко? — улыбался от уха до уха Диггори, выглядя при этом донельзя счастливым и умиротворенным. Его дыхание было сбито, а на щеках даже в темноте проглядывался румянец. Он нагнулся и оставил нежный поцелуй на лбу друга. — Спасибо. Я убедился.</p><p>— Что, никаких подонков? — фыркнул Гарри, привычно отталкивая от себя очередную слюнявую привязанность. — Думал, будет менее приятно. Это… Было ничего. Я помню, как тот аврор бился в агонии, а затем лишился рассудка. Это, если честно, напугало меня.</p><p>— Было приятно? — вскинулся Диггори и смущенно рассмеялся, кажется, покраснев еще сильнее. — Вообще-то это довольно болезненная практика, но…</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, а его всего пробрало холодом. Он обернулся в сторону закрытой двери и тихо произнес:</p><p>— Тебе лучше выйти, прямо сейчас. Без вопросов, просто уйди. Позже поговорим.</p><p>Седрик пару раз удивленно похлопал ресницами, но, догадавшись, в чем дело, посуровел. Молча кивнул и быстрым шагом пересек комнату, открывая дверь. На пороге он оглянулся и окинул непонятным долгим взглядом друга. Гарри отметил, что Диггори даже сейчас выглядел чертовски, неправильно жутким. Он кивнул и вышел прочь, неслышно прикрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>Гриффиндорец напряженно ожидал, подвернув под себя ноги. Посторонние звуки в доме давно стихли, но его дверь спальни была все еще закрыта. Ни шагов, ни голосов, ничего. Абсолютная тишина. И он не заметил, как задремал, даже несмотря на неудачную для сна позу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Мама! — Гарри подбежал к точеной изящной фигуре женщины, прижимая к себе букет полевых цветов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Лили повернулась к нему и одарила мягкой любящей улыбкой. Она склонилась к своему сыну, принимая цветы и зарывшись в них веснушчатым носом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Спасибо, Том. Они прекрасны. Даже Гарри они понравятся, — она положила ладонь на большой живот.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что? Мама, я не Том, я Гарри. Что ты такое говоришь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Конечно, но знаешь, что Гарри понравится больше всего? — ласково спросил он вместо этого, и Лили вопросительно улыбнулась ему. — Ваша смерть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И ударил ножом в ее округлый живот, вонзая его по рукоять. Женщина пошатнулась, изумленно вскрикнув, но на этом Гарри не остановился, нанося еще несколько ударов по еще нерожденному ребенку. Он бил до тех пор, пока мать не рухнула на землю, сотрясаясь от агонии и прижимая руки к истерзанному животу, истекая кровью. Гарри молча улыбался, глядя на страдания этой женщины и поднимая нож повторно, чтобы вонзить его в самого себя. Его бессмысленная жизнь, наконец, оборвалась.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Гарри очнулся, тут же попытавшись встать, но все его конечности оказались туго стянуты веревками. Над ним возвышался уже настоящий Том, держа в руках уже настоящий кинжал. Его глаза были знакомо пусты и черны, а выражение лица бесстрастно. Гарри попытался высвободиться из пут, но не мог почувствовать ни крупицы своей магии.</p><p>— Очнулся, — бесцветно произнес парень, поигрывая оружием в длинных бледных пальцах. — Было бы печально, если бы твоя смерть наступила, пока ты пребываешь под зельями. Это так… Бесцельно. Наверное, как-то неестественно называть такие вещи печалью, такая лживая реальность не для меня.</p><p>— К-какими еще зельями? Что происходит?</p><p>— Что же мне делать? Оборвать твою бесполезную жизнь и оставить в неведении или мы придем к совместному решению? Я же твой родной брат, хоть ты и ничего обо мне не знаешь. Я просто не могу поверить, что мы не будем одинаковыми в своих пустотах.</p><p>— Что ты, блять, несешь? Я с тобой всю жизнь прожил! Кончай этот бред, ты ни за что не убьешь меня! — рассердился Гарри на очередные игрища от чокнутого родственника. — Развяжи меня, и мы поговорим как адекватные взрослые люди.</p><p>— Всю жизнь? — удивленно произнес Том, даже отойдя от связанного тела на шаг назад. — Мальчишка, ты с рождения здесь под зельями валяешься. Какая к черту совместная жизнь? Что ты себе навыдумывал? Через какие миры ты путешествовал?</p><p>Гарри шокировано замолчал, а по телу пробежала дрожь. Он скосил на него глаза и побелел, не увидев ни единого шрама. Ни рун, ни порезов. Чистое и слишком тощее тело. Но оно, несомненно, принадлежало ему.</p><p>— Ты что, нашел объяснение своему существованию? Серьезно? Ты облил себя ложью каких-то вычурных смыслов? Кто ты такой? Что ты такое?</p><p>Переведя взгляд на все еще удивленного родственника, Гарри подметил, что в его лице не было даже малейшей привязанности. Так парень смотрел на всех окружающих, когда не носил на себе очередную маску притворства. И сейчас он взирал на абсолютно пустое для себя место. Гарри задрожал от пронзившей его сердце боли. С <i>этим</i> Томом было что-то явно не так. Здесь стоял кто-то чужой ему.</p><p>— Это какой-то сраный розыгрыш, очередное наказание. Это просто невозможно. Я не верю.</p><p>— Чему ты не веришь? — растерянно переспросил Том, настороженно глядя на брата. — Ты рехнулся? Я тебя знать не знаю, помимо того, что ты был выношен в той же утробе, что и я сам.</p><p>— Ты любишь меня, ты не посмеешь так жестоко поступить со мной, — прошептал Гарри, ощущая невыносимую агонию потери. Теперь он даже сомневался, что являлся самим собой здесь и сейчас. — Всему есть предел, даже твоим наказаниям. Ты переступаешь черту, говоря такие вещи.</p><p>— Люблю? Тебя? — он приподнял брови. — Чокнутый. Ты часть моего ритуала, и я, наконец, завершил его. Кстати, поздоровайся с нашей создательницей. Думаю, это правильно, если ты все-таки с ней познакомишься.</p><p>Он кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Гарри скосил туда глаза, тут же испуганно вскрикнув: у стены на стуле восседал иссушенный труп с тускло-рыжими волосами. Даже в таком состоянии парень видел ее истерзанный и развороченный живот.</p><p>— Удивительно, но ты и я выжили даже с такими страшными ранениями, — пробормотал Том, подойдя к трясущемуся от ужаса и страшной истерики младшему родственнику. — И тогда я решил, это судьба преподнесла мне подарок. Все таки родная кровь, столько всего полезного можно будет извлечь из этого. Даже несмотря на жалкое и лишенное смысла существование. И твое тело действительно хорошо мне послужило. Это было интересно. Это ненадолго восполнило пустоты. Но после ритуала оно станет совершенно не нужным. Больше нечего открыть, нечего изучить. Мой интерес иссяк, и моя жизнь, твоя жизнь… Зачем все это? Остались лишь ты, я и мой последний ритуал.</p><p>Гарри в бессилии прикрыл глаза и заплакал. Он не ощутил даже малого давления в груди, призывая магию Небытия. Ее просто не существовало. <i>Он не темный колдун.</i> И это была не его жизнь. Когда парень раскрыл глаза вновь, он увидел перед собой брата, заносившего над ним кинжал. Заметив на себе чужой взгляд, парень приостановился.</p><p>— Это все так трогательно, наверное, не будь мне все равно, — признался тот. Его глаза на самом деле не выражали ничего, кроме беспробудного одиночества и безразличия ко всему живому. — Так тупо. Развел дурацкую драму, маленькая бесполезная ячейка.</p><p>Том вновь замолчал на некоторое время.</p><p>— Ты никому не нужен, как и я сам. Это наша <i>проклятая кровь</i>, проклятая абсурдная кровь. Нам нигде нет места, и я помогу, я оборву твое существование сам. Знаешь, люди так сильно боятся неизвестности, что продолжают гнить в этом мире, полном черной тоски и пустых лиц. Масок притворства, где все пытаются играть в счастье и участие к чужой судьбе. Но так не бывает, Гарри. Каждый в этом мире одинок. Каждый умирает в одиночестве. И никому никогда не спастись.</p><p>Гарри вновь погрузился во мрак, нет смысла держать глаза распахнутыми — из-за горьких слез он все равно ничего уже не видел. Ощутив прикосновение к животу кончиком ножа, он задержал дыхание.</p><p>— Наша кровь… — раздалось тихое бормотание сверху. — Наша кровь так пуста. Так черна. Ты же видишь? Ты же ощущаешь то же, что и я? Нашу пустоту в венах. Что тебе нашептывают бессмысленные боги?</p><p>Проходили секунды, минуты, целые вечности, но ничего не происходило. Том не издавал ни звука.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>Парень обратил внимание на брата, который так и замер с кинжалом в руках. Его лицо было лицом мертвеца, которому не было интереса до происходящего вокруг.</p><p>— Знаешь, что означает тот сон?</p><p>— Я сплю?! — хрипло закричал парень, не веря своим ушам.</p><p>Том некоторое время молчал. Жизнь не спешила вернуться в его взор, он был немощной бледной тенью самого себя. Его <i>действительно</i>, на самом деле прямо сейчас не существовало.</p><p>— Те, другие, они достойны жизни? Это так отвращает. Почему они ею наслаждаются? Они красивые? Все дело в их совершенстве? Они заполняют ячейки без просветов? Он их не слепит?</p><p>— О чем ты? Том, я не понимаю, если это всего лишь сон…</p><p>— Не для тебя. Не для меня.</p><p>Гарри резко замолчал. Теперь он понял. <i>Теперь он, наконец, понял.</i> Ему это не снится. Ему снилось то, что было до этого. Другая реальность. Другое место и время, совершенно другая Вселенная и звезды над головой, под которыми они родились. Другие Том и Гарри, у которых не было будущего, не было настоящего. Не было ничего, за что они могли бы ухватиться. И лицо Тома было наполнено немыслимой тоской, без намека на даже крошечную надежду хорошего конца. Этот Том всем своим пустым надломленным сердцем желал не рождаться. Желал умереть. И оставаться мертвым всегда.</p><p>— Вот, что происходит здесь, где нет нашей любви, — пустым голосом продолжил Том. — Все умерли, умрут или умирают прямо сейчас. <i>Всю свою жизнь умирают</i>. Здесь для нас не светит солнце, не рождаются звезды, не цветут для нас цветы. И нет счастливого итога у нашей проклятой крови. Никому до нас нет дела, и в этом гребаном мире существуем лишь мы одни. Ты чувствуешь?</p><p>Том словно пытался чего-то добиться от связанного родственника, получить какие-то свои утешительные ответы. Доказывающие, что он больше не один в своих мыслях. В этом мире, где для них никто не подготовил место. Из которого он так торопится уйти.</p><p>— К нам пытаются относиться с эмоциями, испытывать к нам чувства, но это все такая лживая игра, чувствуешь? Мы одиноки среди холода и звезд, чувствуешь? Одни, на кончике этого ритуального ножа, который оборвет наши сердцебиения и заставит нашу проклятую кровь пылать, а затем похолодеть и обернуться камнем. <b>Ты чувствуешь?</b></p><p>— Да, — одними губами прошептал Гарри, завороженно смотря на безликого брата. В сердце начала утихать боль. В нем зрели глубокие пустоты нескончаемого мрака. — Господи, я чувствую.</p><p>— О, — запнулся парень, вздрогнув. Он посмотрел на застывшего единоутробного родственника с опаляющей жадностью. — Тогда на какую-то жалкую долю мои пустые годы обретают цель в сегодняшнем дне. И мой оскверненный мир, он вращается вокруг пустоты, знаешь? Там нечего искать, поэтому мне было не нужно цепляться. Эти просветы слепили меня, я занимал не свое место. Ячейка не подходила к картине. Тебя они тоже слепят? Поэтому все это время твои глаза были закрыты? И ты видел чужеродный мир с чужеродными судьбами? Они не наши. Это не мы. Не ты и не я. Не наше солнце, не наши звезды.</p><p>— Не мы, не там, — так же тихо повторил Гарри. — Здесь же кроме нас нет больше никого. И целый мир не важен, потому что его не существует для нас. Только мы. На кончике ножа.</p><p>— Да. <i>Да, ты видишь</i>. О, абстрактные божества, ты видишь. Ты такой же безликий и бессмысленный, что и я. Обломки, мы не можем исправиться, излечиться, нас не починят. Кусок мяса с частицей магии и разума, что пытается найти свое место среди совершенных ячеек мира. Но в нем нет подходящего размера, нет места, где ты смог бы втиснуться, не потревожив идеальную картину. Не сделав просвет в ней. Зачем мы появились на свет? Прожить короткую беспросветную жизнь, отрыгивая лживые гнилые привязанности к тем, кого забудем через пару лет? Или для того, чтобы играть роль чужой ячейки, тебе не принадлежащей? Копировать, обесценивая истину, подражать кому-то с лицом. Ты отправишься со мной? </p><p>— Беспросветная жизнь, — безропотно повторил Гарри за старшим братом вновь. — Вместе.</p><p>— И где-то мы проснемся совершенно другими, где наша проклятая кровь не обернется ледяным трупным ядом. Быть может, наше тупое существование объяснится чувствами. Такое же тупое слово, знаешь? Где ты и я останемся среди этой ложной земной жизни, найдя иной выход. В другом. Я не вижу в чем, не здесь. Не среди темноты, я ничего не вижу.</p><p>Том перевел пустые глаза на труп матери и таким же пустым голосом пробормотал:</p><p>— Любовь. Ха?.. Что это?</p><p>Гарри, ощущая, что его руки уже не стягивают веревки, обхватил ладонью острое лезвие ножа и крепко его сжал, врывая его в кожу до самых костей. Он уже не чувствовал боли. Не чувствовал страха или привязанностей, удивления или тоски. Гарри глядел на застывшую фигуру существа из единой утробы таким же пустым одиноким взглядом. Да разве он мог оставить Тома одного в этой темноте? Не протянуть руку, последовав за ним? Всегда за ним. И уже навечно. </p><p>— Ты и я, верно? Среди холодной земли. Там, где для нас сохранились места. Там, где вечный мрак и холод давно погибших звезд. Ты и я. Мы отправляемся туда вместе. И другие проснутся под новым солнечным днем, а мы… — и он направил кинжал в свою грудную клетку, ощущая как его пальцы оплетает чужая рука, растворяя его в холоде и темноте.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри распахнул глаза во второй раз, дергаясь в неистовом припадке. Его зубы колотило друг об друга, а все конечности дико тряслись, перекрученные болью.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, очнись, ну же! Запускай свое ебаное сердце! — он слышал голос будто сквозь толщу воды, а грудная клетка, в которую врезались чьи-то кулаки, внезапно взорвалась чудовищной болью, будто впервые в жизни возрождая в себе тяжелые мощные удары сердца. — <b>Гарри!</b> Хвала всем бессмысленным богам!</p><p>Услышав знакомое слово, кажется, его судорога усилилась, а перед глазами промелькнуло чье-то пустое темное лицо. Он пытался до него дотянуться, пытался стереть с него эту вселенскую тоску, но видение ускользало. Нечто горькое и тяжелое сжималось в яростно заколотившемся сердце, будто что-то единственно важное в нем умирало.</p><p>До тех пор, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на перекошенное от ужаса и паники лицо старшего брата. Испустив из до этого момента плотно сжатых губ странный вскрик, Гарри выгнулся дугой и с хрипом вдохнул в себя воздух, осознавая, что до этих самых пор вообще не дышал. Боль в грудной клетке постепенно стала уменьшаться, распространяя по телу тепло и приводя в норму отчаянное сердцебиение.</p><p>— Том, — выдавил из себя парень потерянным голосом. И все еще чувствуя пронизывающую тоску и <i>бессмысленность</i>.</p><p>— Как ты? — зашептал брат встревоженно, но Гарри не отвечал, разглядывая пространство пустым темным взглядом. — Что ты… Да не молчи же ты!</p><p>— Это все пустоты и бесконечные просветы между ячейками… — пробормотал тот, все так же не приходя в себя.</p><p>— <b>Что?!</b> — его голова дернулась от легкой пощечины, что тут же сменилась поцелуем. — Любимый, прошу!</p><p>Старший брат стиснул Гарри в тисках-объятиях. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул, а в лице появилась осмысленность. Это же он. Его старший брат. Его любимый брат. <i>Взаимно любимый</i>. Гарри здесь, он на самом деле вернулся. <i>Он живой</i>.</p><p>И парень в наслаждении вдохнул всеми легкими его восхитительный аромат нагретого дерева, соленого железа и свой собственный, едва различимый. Зарывался пальцами в мягкие каштановые кудри, смазывал губами со лба горячий пот паники, вслушивался в бешено стучащее сердце.</p><p>Они пролежали так довольно долгое время, приводя расплавленные чувства в порядок, успокаиваясь в руках друг друга. Гарри пытался вспомнить нечто непередаваемо печальное, но все никак не мог ухватить воспоминание за кончик хвоста, оно ускользало обратно во тьму. Чьи-то тусклые речи, наполненные болью одиночества, чье-то знакомое пустое лицо…</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>Том сдавил его еще крепче, кажется, не желая отвечать. Но Гарри настойчиво потряс его широкие плечи, подтягивая себя вместе с ним к изголовью измятой кровати. Взгляд наткнулся на несколько пузырьков с зельями на тумбочке. Парень нахмурился.</p><p>— Ты меня чем-то опоил. Ты пытался убить меня? Опять?</p><p>— Я… — Том судорожно вздохнул и зарылся лицом в основание чужой шеи, все еще не желая ничего говорить. Теперь его самого крупно трясло от осознания, что только что могло произойти. И опять по его вине.</p><p>Но гриффиндорец приложил все усилия, чтобы оторвать от себя родственника. Пожалуй, нужно было отдать должное самому Тому: без желания старшего брата Гарри вряд ли бы смог его сдвинуть с места.</p><p>Слизеринец глядел в лицо парня безумными черными очами, где отражалось столько отчаяния, паники и бесконечной <i>любви</i>, что это навеки стерло странный образ из памяти Гарри, смыло остатки непонятной тоски, что была подобно многотонному своду черного неба. Его небольшая Вселенная вернулась на свою орбиту, и его теплое солнце сейчас смотрело на него, было рядом, источало настоящее тепло, ради которого хотелось жить. Гарри нежно улыбнулся и погладил мокрую от слез щеку.</p><p>— Что ты опять сотворил, безумец мой любимый? — ласково спросил гриффиндорец. — Ну же, Том, откройся мне. Я же здесь, с тобой. Я всегда с тобой.</p><p>— Это… — он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Затем поспешно обхватил чужую тонкую шею руками, убеждая себя в спокойном пульсе под пальцами. — Все вышло из-под контроля. Я сварил мамино зелье, оно… Было смешано с нашей кровью, с нашей…</p><p>— <i>Нашей проклятой кровью</i>, — пробормотал Гарри, пробуя эти страшные слова на вкус.</p><p>— Мы не прокляты! Не смей так говорить! — со злобой выдохнул Том, требовательно отвлекая своего брата жестким поцелуем в губы. И заговорил жарко, порывисто, отчаянно: — То зелье должно было раскрыть худший кошмар из глубин сознания, но я не… Я, блять, не понимаю, почему твое сердце остановилось! Чуть не спятил, когда ты перестал дышать, перестал подавать признаки жизни. Я бил в твою грудь бессчетное количество раз, делал искусственное дыхание, мне не хватило рассудка позвать кого-то на помощь… — родственник смотрел на парня с безумно распахнутыми глазами, в которых на самом деле не отражался более рассудок. — Ты должен был увидеть кошмар, просто кошмар. И только. Это все — единственное действие зелья. Гарри, я не пытался убить тебя! Я этого не хотел! Я не… <b>Это не я!</b></p><p>Гарри молча притянул колотящееся в шоке тело брата к себе вновь, покрывая его лицо чувственными мелкими поцелуями. Сейчас действительно было не важно, ошибся ли где он сам или же мать неточно описала это дрянное зелье, но парень ничего не помнил. Не помнил, снилось ли ему что-нибудь. И сейчас главным было успокоить сумасшествие того, кого он любил больше своей жизни. Потому что его состояние ухудшилось до неизбежного края.</p><p>Гриффиндорец нашел чужие влажные губы своими и прижался в мягком поцелуе, слизывая соленые слезы отчаяния. И мысленно поклялся себе не умирать никогда, только бы не видеть в родных глазах муку, не видеть этого излома, это надорванное сердце. Гарри не знал, что произошло несколько минут назад в этом кошмаре и почему его собственный орган не бился, но он ясно осознавал лишь одну-единственную истину: его сердце разобьется, если он вновь увидит, как плачет старший брат. Уже навсегда для всех потерянный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Контроль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри мягко водил кончиками пальцев по расслабленному лицу старшего брата, наблюдая, как трепещут его прикрытые веки и мерно двигается грудь в такт спокойному дыханию. Заметив на скулах легкий румянец, гриффиндорец неслышно фыркнул и прильнул ближе, оставляя на щеке невесомый поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты же не спишь.</p><p>— Сложно заснуть, когда ты трогаешь меня, — открыл свои чистые синие глаза Том и перехватил чужие пальцы своей рукой, притягивая их ближе, чтобы оставить ответный поцелуй. — Знаешь, это может закончиться лишь одним.</p><p>— Разве я против? — рассмеялся Гарри, распознав намек и смущенно раскрасневшись. — Но, мне кажется, нам стоит поговорить, да?</p><p>— Секс — это тоже разговор, только в горизонтальной плоскости, — пошло усмехнулся слизеринец, нависая над все еще посмеивавшимся младшим родственником и покрывая горячими поцелуями алое лицо. — Я слишком давно не прикасался к тебе так, как хочу. Все бегаешь со своими рыцарями, детишек спасаешь. А меня кто спасет?</p><p>Гарри прервал его активность, закрыв ладонью чужой рот. Том недоуменно нахмурился, чуть отстраняясь на вытянутых руках. Парень строго покачал головой и кивнул в сторону, возле себя. Старший волшебник закатил глаза и улегся слева от младшего, недовольно поджав губы в тонкую линию. Гарри думал лишь что слишком распустил его, и распустился сам.</p><p>— Это хорошо, что ты напомнил. Как все прошло?</p><p>— Скучно. Пришлось обновлять Империус на магглах, он наложен был слишком топорно, — негромко ответил темный колдун, разглядывая потолок. — Эти полудурки наказали им безвылазно торчать дома, заперев все двери и окна.</p><p>— Стой, а пропитание? Оплата счетов? Лекарства? Белый свет в конце концов!</p><p>— Любимый, в этом-то и дело. Пришлось разменивать в банке деньги на маггловские и переиначивать мозги простецов самому. Поэтому так задержался.</p><p>— Ты смог пересилить себя, — шокировано воскликнул Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в лицо брату. — Поверить не могу!</p><p>— Я не люблю людей, я никого и ничего из этого не люблю. Но это не значит, что я чего-то не могу. Я бесчувственный, а не тупой, птенчик.</p><p>Том скосил глаза на все еще удивленного братца и весело рассмеялся: вообще-то он их всех до последнего убил.</p><p>Слизеринец отвернулся обратно к потолку, все еще посмеиваясь и с наслаждением припоминая крики боли этих жалких магглов, которым он перед нанесением увечий вернул рассудок. Так было куда интереснее — калечить их, когда те понимают, что неминуемо умрут. Выкручивать конечности и ломать их, сжигать волосы и выдавливать глаза. Так он их и оставил, запертых в одной комнате, не нанеся ни единого смертельного ранения, обрекая простецов на мучительную медленную кончину без надежды на спасение: уж об этом парень как следует позаботился. А дети…</p><p>— Ты говорил с Кроведушцами?</p><p>— Перекинулся парой слов, — голос Тома похолодел на несколько градусов. — Я мог бы тобой гордиться, но ты обрекаешь себя на смерть. Противостоять Министерству? Всему аврорату? Дамблдору? Ордену Феникса? Всем светлым колдунам? Что я по-твоему должен тебе сказать?</p><p>— «Гарри, давай противостоять всему остальному миру вместе», — он рассмеялся. — Что-нибудь в твоем духе. Или: «Готовься, сейчас я твои ножки чик-чик и хрум-хрум».</p><p>Гарри громко вскрикнул, когда его руку схватили и прокусили до крови.</p><p>— Хрум-хрум, — зловеще отозвался Том, слизывая с губ алые капли. — Но я говорил без шуток. Будь добр, отнесись к своему будущему серьезнее.</p><p>— Хорошо, — парень немного помолчал. — Ты знаешь, я не боюсь смерти. Спасибо моему Томми, сложно переживать постоянно, когда ты чего только не делал со мной. У меня два раза сердце останавливалось. Про боль даже говорить не стану. Я уже столько пережил по <i>твоей</i> вине, по вине магии из Небытия. Но… Это прекрасно. Сделать что-то для мира, в котором я живу. Стать кем-то значимым, нести добро и благо. Чтобы тебя любили, считали <i>хорошим человеком</i>, даже несмотря на мою магию. Я ведь хороший, знаешь? Мои цели правильны: обеспечить мир. Искоренить гонения на магические расы, темных магов, истребить ненависть к темной магии, книгам, артефактам, зельям… Они полезны, если знать, как правильно те применять. Тот же яд в малых дозах лечит. А лекарство в больших убивает. Все так условно… И я докажу, что… Том, ты что делаешь?</p><p>Гарри недовольно повернулся к брату, который самозабвенно вылизывал кровоточащий укус, цепляя зубами края ранок и увеличивая приток крови, похоже, уже мало вслушиваясь в слова младшего волшебника.</p><p>— Твой каннибализм просто отвратителен, — парень выдернул свою обмусоленную конечность из чужого захвата, однако, никакой злости или неприятия не испытывая. — Нет ничего вкусного в крови и сыром мясе.</p><p>— Но твоя плоть восхитительна, — простонал Том, вновь наваливаясь сверху и впечатывая пахнущие солью губы в рот брата. — Так бы и обглодал до костей, — он оторвался, чтобы опалить многозначительным и ужасающе серьезным взглядом. — Вообще-то я не шучу.</p><p>— Так вот почему ты постоянно кусаешься. Да еще так сильно, — немного похолодел от его слов Гарри, уворачиваясь от поцелуев. — Мне опасаться за себя?</p><p>— Пока ты даешь мне это делать, я держу себя в руках. Поэтому…</p><p>Том оттянул край пижамной кофты и вонзил зубы в выпирающую ключицу, царапнув ими по кости и низко застонав от нахлынувшего возбуждения. От повторного болезненного вскрика кровь быстро прилила к его члену, заставив невольно потереться о чужое бедро. Он не лгал — проглотить частичку своего младшего брата казалось ему наивысшим наслаждением. Поэтому Том не мог сдержаться, не мог отказать себе почувствовать эту восхитительную родную кровь во рту, ощущать, как та стекает по горлу и оказывается в желудке.</p><p>— Я не…</p><p>— Больше никаких разговоров, — Том жестко накрыл ладонью чужой пах через штаны и сжал его, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть всем телом и бессвязно простонать ответ. — Да, вот так.</p><p>— По-постой, — парень на удивление ловко вывернулся из чужих рук и поспешно заговорил, когда его действия были встречены злобным рычанием: — Вообще-то я кое-что хотел попробовать. Да погоди ты!</p><p>Гарри вновь увернулся от попытки его схватить и спрыгнул с кровати, быстрым шагом направившись к своей школьной сумке. Том следил за его передвижениями с плохо скрываемой агрессией: вкус крови уже затмил его разум, и отказ он воспринял чрезвычайно враждебно. Однако, заметив вещь в руках брата, удивленно остановил намерение слезть с развороченной ночным происшествием кровати и повалить родственника прямо на пол.</p><p>— Ты обещал, — довольным голосом произнес Гарри, но свой страх и колоссальное смущение скрыть не удалось. В руках он держал туго скрученную черную веревку и потрепанную книгу неизвестного происхождения. — Том?</p><p>А старший брат несколько секунд смотрел на него с шокированным выражением лица, чтобы секундой позже громко расхохотаться, даже глаза заслезились. Он повалился обратно на подушки, схватившись за живот. Гарри раскраснелся сильнее, едва пар из ушей не пуская.</p><p>— Мерлин, ты такой милый, — утирая глаза, пробормотал родственник и похлопал по кровати, приглашая. — Когда ты только успел? Гарри, я в восхищении.</p><p>Он вновь рассмеялся, являя на щеках легкий румянец. Младший волшебник фыркнул на это неприкрытое веселье и деловито забрался обратно, с предвкушением нависая над слизеринцем.</p><p>— И? Что дальше? — с восторгом спросил тот, наблюдая, как Гарри стыдливо замялся, не предпринимая никаких попыток к связыванию. — Давай, я весь в твоем распоряжении. Хотя нет, стой. Если нам сейчас хоть кто-то помешает, я всех убью.</p><p>Том взмахнул рукой, накладывая на комнату несколько чар, и теперь сюда точно никто не мог зайти. Гарри посмотрел на моток в своих трясущихся руках и что-то едва слышно произнес. Слизеринец привстал и приблизил лицо к пунцовому парню.</p><p>— Что? Ты что-то сказал?</p><p>— Р-разденься до нижнего б-белья, — громче сказал Гарри, пряча лицо в кольцах веревки.</p><p>— Я могу раздеться полностью, мой Лорд, — промурлыкал Том, нетерпеливо стягивая с себя верхнюю мантию и тут же принявшись за пуговицы рубашки. — Такой стеснительный, и это после всего, что между нами было.</p><p>Но он перестал смущать брата еще больше, быстро расправившись с одеждой и посмотрев на родственника с предвкушающим ожиданием. Гарри взял себя в руки и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пролистав книгу до нужной страницы и вглядываясь в рисунок. Кивнув чему-то своему, он размотал веревку и на несколько секунд замер. Командовать братом было чем-то непостижимым. Даже страшным.</p><p>Догадавшись о терзаниях Гарри, Том мягко произнес, боднув его головой в грудь:</p><p>— Все в порядке, птенчик, если это ты. Я не злюсь. Вообще-то твоя активность очень даже возбуждает. Что мне делать?</p><p>— Я сам, — уверенно произнес тот и взял брата за левую руку, но, помедлив, продолжил: — Если тебе будет больно или неприятно, скажи.</p><p>Том кивнул, а про себя фыркнул: странно предупреждать о подобном, когда сам Гарри его грыз, разрезал кожу камнем и вонзал нож.</p><p>Гриффиндорец, между тем, завел обе руки брата ему за спину и соединил их так, чтобы пальцы касались локтей. Обматывая их веревкой и накручивая замудреные узлы, сверяясь с книгой, он удивленно пробормотал:</p><p>— Надо же, ты такой гибкий.</p><p>Закончив с руками и немного подергав веревку, убеждаясь, что стянул не слишком туго и не слабо — самостоятельно слизеринец выбраться точно не сможет, принялся обматывать веревку по плечам и грудной клетке, перекручивая и стягивая эластичный жгут на торсе словно сеть. Том с интересом следил за его действиями, поражаясь, что связывание может выглядеть эротичным, а не запугивающим. Догадавшись в чем дело, он покосился в сторону книги с подозрением.</p><p>— Тебе кто ее дал?</p><p>— О, у меня такие интересные друзья, — таинственно улыбнулся Гарри, заставив глаза брата потемнеть от ярости. Он рассмеялся, успокаивая его: — В выручай-комнате. Можно ведь запросить что угодно, верно? Подожми под себя ноги.</p><p>Привязав голень к бедру и фиксируя связанные ноги в чуть разведенном в разные стороны виде, Гарри связал между собой щиколотки, оставив между ними довольно свободное расстояние, чтобы можно было сменить позу, если ноги затекут. Удовлетворенно отклонившись назад, парень с удовольствием посмотрел на полностью обвязанного и лишенного движения старшего брата, а его щеки вновь покрылись яркими красками смущения: Том был восхитительно прекрасен. Черные веревки туго обтягивали мускулы, невероятно притягательно контрастируя на фоне бледной кожи, и выглядело это…</p><p>Гарри полузадушено вздохнул, сползая с кровати и вновь зарывшись в сумке. Когда он вытащил оттуда следующий предмет, Том заметно напрягся: артефакт в виде ошейника с длинной цепью, что не позволял высвободить из себя сырую магию. Гриффиндорец в оправдание ответил на мрачный предупреждающий взгляд:</p><p>— Ты же не контролируешь себя во время секса, ты просто сожжешь на себе веревки.</p><p>— Гарри, любимый, когда дело дойдет до выполнения <i>моих</i> желаний, тебе мало не покажется, — ласково произнес родственник, сдерживая в себе подступающую агрессию. Потому что именно контроль над телом Гарри он и любил, как раз таки и планируя сжечь эту чертову бечевку, когда братец наиграется. — И тебе не будет столь же комфортно, как мне сейчас.</p><p>— Что, настолько больно? — пробормотал Гарри, не особо вслушиваясь в угрозы и застегивая на шее слизеринца ошейник.</p><p>— О, ты этого не забудешь, — зловеще пообещал он, перестав ощущать способность выпустить из себя темное волшебство. — Разденься. Полностью.</p><p>Гарри рывком кивнул и принялся неспешно стягивать с себя пижаму, раздражая своей медлительностью уже давно возбужденного Тома. Наконец, когда последний элемент одежды был снят, парень подобрался ближе и сел прямо на колени брата, кожей ощущая грубый материал веревок. Прижавшись к перевязанному торсу, он припал к вожделенным губам, которые ответили с такой порывистостью, что растревожили разум. Том проник в чужой рот своим языком, слизывая первый тихий стон, испытывая острую потребность обхватить это тело руками и как следует сдавить. Гарри придвинулся ближе, потершись о чужой живот членом и испустив более громкий стон, на миг оторвавшись от влажных раскрасневшихся губ. Опустив одну руку вниз, он легко обхватил пальцами твердый орган родственника, несильно сжимая его через нижнее белье. Провел ладонью по всей длине, ощущая повлажневшую от выступившей смазки ткань, обхватил головку пальцами и вновь спустился к самому основанию, заставив Тома шумно выдохнуть.</p><p>— Хватит, — хрипло приказал он. — Растяни себя.</p><p>Хотелось совершенно другого. Том скрипнул зубами от невозможности наброситься на тянущего резину младшего брата и войти в него без подготовки, порвав тугое колечко мышц. Вырвать из него крик хотелось нестерпимо. Хотелось взять его тело сразу, без нежностей и ласки. Но вряд ли Гарри это сейчас позволит, а уж насадиться и причинить себе тем самым боль самостоятельно уж точно.</p><p>Гриффиндорец призвал из сумки маленький пузырек со смазкой, вызвав во взгляде Тома острое недовольство. Гарри, заметив его выражение лица, приподнял брови:</p><p>— Что? В прошлый раз это меня действительно выручило. Ты же с катушек слетел. Я и не думал, что с этим чудо-зельем так приятно.</p><p>— Я уже жалею, что не трахнул тебя тогда насухую. Нужно было заставить тебя орать от боли.</p><p>— Не всегда же делать только то, что хочется тебе, — тихо произнес парень, поморщившись от проникновения смазанных пальцев в себя: самостоятельно это было совершенно неприятно. Оказывается, до этих самых пор он и не подозревал, что именно пальцы брата приносили столько удовольствия.</p><p>Заметив во взгляде младшего родственника неприятие, Том удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Через пару минут Гарри облегченно выдохнул: все три пальца входили в него безо всяких препятствий, и не слишком приятные ощущения сменились возрастающим возбуждением, когда тот нащупал бугорок простаты. Наколдовав маленький нож, Гарри просто разрезал на старшем волшебнике трусы, высвобождая крупный член и размазывая по нему остатки смазки. Помедлив, он хитро улыбнулся, склоняясь над ним и широко лизнув толстый ствол от основания до головки, с мурашками счастья услышав низкий стон сверху.</p><p>— Она сладкая, — недовольно пробормотал Гарри, отстраняясь и жалея, что поспешил. — Смазка эта.</p><p>— Я убью тебя, — предупреждающе прорычал темный волшебник, дернувшись в сдерживающих путах.</p><p>Младший брат рассмеялся, обхватывая член пальцами и скользя по нему нарочито нежно и медленно, разрушая весь самоконтроль над эмоциями Тома. Тот смотрел на родственника страшными черными глазами, обещая тому все муки мира, если продолжит в том же духе. Но Гарри только лукаво улыбнулся, вновь наклоняясь и прижимаясь к члену в мягком поцелуе, нежно водя губами по бархатной коже, иногда проводя по ней кончиком языка, лишь раздразнивая. В голову пришла не совсем здравая идея, но увидеть ответные эмоции от ее исполнения стоит этих постыдных слов. Посмотрев на слизеринца снизу-вверх, он прижался лицом к подрагивающему члену и жарко прошептал:</p><p>— Мой братик, — прикрыл глаза, обхватывая губами дернувшийся член и пару раз лизнув. Затем вновь посмотрел в расширившиеся от желания глаза Тома, продолжив едва слышно шептать: — Я так хочу тебя в себе, я хочу чтобы ты взял меня.</p><p>Скользнул к крупной головке, слизывая смазку и, наконец, обхватывая ее губами. Том толкнулся бедрами, полностью утратив контроль и ощутив долгожданное наслаждение от жара и влажности чужого рта. Однако в связанном состоянии едва ли мог протиснуться глубже, чем на пару сантиметров. Гарри сомкнул губы плотнее, втягивая в себя воздух и увеличивая его давление до максимума, но ограничиваясь лишь головкой, не впуская в себя член дальше.</p><p>— Блять, возьми его целиком, — мучительно простонал слизеринец, когда и через несколько минут Гарри продолжил медленно посасывать лишь самый кончик. Хотелось вдолбиться в его горло, прижав бедрами голову к кровати, и напрочь лишить кислорода быстрыми грубыми толчками. Хотелось, наконец, перейти к активным действиям — оставаться без движения, когда агрессия лилась наружу, было невыносимо.</p><p>Выпустив изо рта член с пошлым звуком, Гарри посмотрел на брата из-под опущенных ресниц и облизнул блестящие от слюны и его смазки губы, надламывая сознание только сильнее своим видом. Пожалев, скорее, свое ближайшее будущее, гриффиндорец вновь вернулся ртом к колом стоявшему пенису, повторно накрывая его губами и уже опуская голову до середины, невольно поперхнувшись ударившей в горло головкой. Том громко застонал, вскинув бедра, и Гарри осторожно опустился до основания, смыкая на стволе губы. Подавив рвотный позыв от пережатого небного язычка, он медленно потянулся назад, возобновляя давление воздуха во рту и прижимаясь к горячей коже языком плотнее. Собственной рукой он обхватил свой член и сжал его, посылая по телу волны возбуждения.</p><p>— Быстрее, — приказал старший брат на выдохе, не сводя взгляда с пошлой картины самозабвенно отсасывающего младшего. Он смотрел на его раскрасневшееся от удовольствия, смущения и нехватки воздуха лицо, на капельки слез на мокрых ресницах, на стекающую по подбородку слюну, вслушивался в пошлые влажные причмокивания и его глухие постанывания, которые отдавались на члене приятной вибрацией. Его горло было все так же чарующе узко и горячо.</p><p>Оторвавшись от своего занятия и переведя дыхание, Гарри вытер с лица слюну и мгновенно припал языком к груди парня, широко мазнув ее вверх до основания шеи. Веревки сильно мешались, но возбуждающий вид связанного брата стоил того. Гриффиндорец оглаживал его тело пальцами, наслаждаясь его бархатистой мягкостью, вдыхал этот родной мужской запах, запах его возбуждения, не прекращая вылизывать и легко покусывать кожу.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас же не насадишься на меня, я тебе глотку разорву, — прорычал Том, потеряв всякое терпение от накатившего желания.</p><p>— Прости, — полушепотом отозвался Гарри и навис над братом, перекинув одну нижнюю конечность через его чуть разведенные ноги и рукой направляя его член в свое отверстие. Он немного поморщился, когда головка начала проникать внутрь, несмотря на то, что опускался на член довольно медленно. — Все равно больно, ты слишком большой.</p><p>А Том просто сходил с ума от невозможности спалить эти ебаные веревки и навалиться сверху, чтобы ворваться в его тело одним мощным толчком. Его едва заметно трясло от желания втрахать брата в чертову кровать настолько грубо, чтобы тот потом сесть не смог за все эти мучения. Хотелось заставить его кричать и плакать от боли, вдалбливаясь в несопротивляющееся тело.</p><p> Гарри испустил довольно болезненный стон, когда опустился на член до конца, закатив глаза от наслаждения, ощущая в себе горячий ствол каждой клеточкой тела. Он сам подрагивал от удовольствия, вцепившись в широкие плечи пальцами и часто дыша. Парень не двигался довольно продолжительное время, не прекращая постанывать и сжиматься на чужом органе, немного запрокинув голову назад. Том был бесконечно прав: такая поза его возбуждала больше всего. Посмотрев на брата осоловевшими глазами, Гарри припал к его оскаленному во злобной ярости рту, облизывая губы и проникая в рот, за что его язык мгновенно прокусили до крови. Он поспешно убрал его из чужого рта, услышав, как зубы родственника громко щелкнули друг об друга.</p><p>— Ну, нет. Сегодня ты <i>вообще</i> не будешь меня кусать, — немного шепеляво произнес Гарри и, не вставая с члена, призвал к себе ремень штанов, трансфигурируя его. — Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. </p><p>И под угрожающим тяжелым взглядом сумасшедших глаз, он застегнул укороченный ремень позади головы. В середине черная кожа была расширена, поэтому полностью закрывала рот. Гарри с удивлением заметил, что даже так Том выглядел великолепно. Словно зверь, которого пытаются сдерживать. Хотя, так оно и было. Самопальный кляп смотрелся настолько уместно на его озлобленном лице, где уже не отражался полноценный человек, что — с учетом чудовищного каннибализма — захватывало дух. Том был бесконечно прекрасен даже в своей звериной ипостаси.</p><p>Гарри вновь уперся о чужие плечи ладонями, приподнимаясь до середины и довольно резко опускаясь обратно, вырывая двойной стон наслаждения. Он неспешно двигал бедрами, не отводя взгляда от глаз брата, который буквально прожигал в нем дыру. Парень пошло улыбнулся и припал губами к ремню-кляпу, вылизывая его на подобие поцелуя, чем вызвал приглушенное, но полное непередаваемой агрессии рычание. Обхватив шею руками, Гарри спустился языком ниже, оставляя засосы, помечая шею собой. Намотав цепь ошейника на руку, он дернул за нее, заставляя старшего брата склониться, и запустил в кожу шеи зубы, застонав от наслаждения, когда ощутил вкус крови. Не прекращая двигаться на чужом органе, Гарри покусывал и вылизывал все, до чего мог дотянуться, натягивая цепь и принуждая тело родственника прижиматься все ближе и плотнее. Кажется, его довольно крепко потряхивало от сдерживаемых эмоций и желаний, отчего Гарри прошиб холодный пот: да его просто разорвут на части, когда ошейник будет снят.</p><p>Том тяжело дышал, широко распахнув черные глаза, смотря куда-то за плечо младшего брата, ощущая его горячее нутро на себе, влажный язык и зубы. Его действия доставляли удовольствие, но больше раздразнивали едкие желания, хотелось совершенно не этого. Медлительность и нежность убивала, а невозможность выебать Гарри так, как хотелось, причиняла почти физическую боль. Но больше добивало желание ощутить в себе его кровь, почувствовать вкус кожи, слизывать пот, впиваться поцелуем в губы и тело, и, наконец, вгрызться в плоть с такой силой, чтобы рвать ее на куски.</p><p>Гарри вновь припал к кожанному кляпу, покрывая его влажными поцелуями и скользя по коже ремня языком, жарко выдыхая в мучительном желании прижаться к чужому рту.</p><p>— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — простонал Гарри, бездумно расстегивая ремень. — Если ты сейчас не будешь кусать меня, я позволю сделать с собой все, что ты захочешь. Пожалуйста, Том…</p><p>Гриффиндорец отшвырнул в сторону трансфигурируемую вещь и посмотрел в почти звериное выражение лица расплавленным взглядом сладострастия. Он протянул к приоткрытым в том же оскале губам пальцы и проник ими в чужой рот, испустив стон. Нежно огладил чужие зубы подушечками пальцев, почти шалея от осознания, что Том <i>действительно</i> хочет сейчас сомкнуть их, и что он <i>на самом деле</i> способен за секунду откусить пальцы, но все еще немыслимым образом сдерживает себя. Гарри отнял руку и припал к его рту своими губами, замычав от блаженства и не прекращая двигаться, когда язык брата незамедлительно проник в его рот. Они сплелись ими, прижимаясь губами и сглатывая чужую слюну, неаккуратно стукаясь носами. Гарри втолкнул в его рот свой язык, не прекращая нежно постанывать, щекоча им небо, поглаживая язык брата и вновь, вновь касаясь чужих зубов, которые едва заметно дрожали от желания сдавить влажную от слюны мышцу и вырвать ее из второго рта. Том взрыкнул, отстраняясь и с силой сжимая челюсть. Его колотило все крепче, отчего Гарри почувствовал укол совести и страха: сам довел родственника до такого состояния, знал же, насколько тот невменяем.</p><p>Да его самого вело от желания ощутить укусы, увидеть на лице брата наслаждение и страсть, даже если ему самому при этом будет больно. Гарри, практически ничего не соображая от возбуждения, расстегнул и ошейник, стягивая его за цепь вниз. Том бросил на него сумасшедший взгляд, не сразу понимая, что, наконец, свободен.</p><p>— Давай, трахни меня, как ты хочешь, — застонал парень, обнимая его за шею руками и прижимаясь ближе. И ойкнул: его кожу в нескольких местах жестко обожгло, когда родственник одним махом спалил на себе веревки.</p><p>Том не обратил ни малейшего внимания на паутину ожогов на своем теле, точно повторяющей место соприкосновения веревок. Он зверем накинулся на воскликнувшего в изумлении младшего брата, придавливая его к постели и с силой вонзая зубы в мышцу груди. Гарри вскрикнул громче, когда давление зубов усилилось и едва не потерял сознание от шока, когда услышал звук с силой щелкнувших челюстей. Он ошарашенно посмотрел на отклонившегося чуть назад брата, на его окровавленный рот и острое наслаждение, почти перекашивающие лицо. Затем мотнул головой вниз, с ужасом посмотрев на рваную кровоточащую рану на несколько сантиметров выше соска. Боль полыхнула секундой позже.</p><p>Том утробно застонал, проглатывая кусок мяса, и припал к ране вновь, вгрызаясь в нее глубже. Гарри закричал от боли, ощущая как член внутри него затвердел еще сильнее, а фрикции увеличились. Старший брат стонал не прекращая, погружая зубы в плоть и отхватывая небольшие куски кожи и мышц, возбуждаясь до предела от криков боли младшего брата, от его отчаянного сопротивления, от божественного вкуса у себя во рту. Кажется, никогда ранее он не получал такого <i>удовольствия</i>. Он мало понимал, что кричит ему родственник, цепляясь к разным участкам его тела и отрывая вожделенную плоть, не прекращая вдалбливаться в узкое поджимающееся отверстие грубее, так, как желал воспаленный разум. В припадке немыслимой животной похоти глотал кусочки восхитительной плоти почти не прожевывая, прикрывая веки и слизывая с губ кровь, не позволяя и капле пролиться мимо.</p><p>Гарри в испуге попытался оттолкнуть от себя спятившего и озверевшего от вкуса чужой плоти брата, но его жалкие попытки даже не воспринимались всерьез: Том на его сопротивление разве что ускорял движение бедер и стонал громче, искренне наслаждаясь насилием. Гриффиндорец отчаянно скулил от боли и страха, что его сейчас просто живьем сожрут, чувствуя как из глаз безостановочно катятся слезы. Но когда крупный и напряженный до предела орган брата с силой проехался по его простате, Гарри громко вскрикнул, закатывая глаза от острого, смешанного с болью наслаждения. Услышав другой оттенок криков младшего родственника, Том зарычал в удовольствии сквозь сомкнутые на окровавленном мясе зубы, обхватывая чужие бедра удобнее и вбиваясь в тело брата хаотичными толчками, приближаясь к развязке. Гарри захлебывался криками, прижимая к себе второе тело и позволяя Тому себя калечить, разведя ноги шире и выгибаясь, подстраиваясь под нужный угол, чтобы член бил прямо в простату. Наконец, сомкнув зубы на остром плече и прокусывая его до кости, Том, содрогаясь и наполняя нутро дрожащего в ужасе и возбуждении Гарри горячей спермой, громко простонал что-то бессвязное. Гриффиндорец смотрел в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами, рвано и тяжело дыша, все еще подрагивая от боли под тяжелым телом брата. Тот не спешил разомкнуть зубы, еще по инерции двигая бедрами, трахая опадающим членом залитое семенем нутро родственника.</p><p>— Том, дай мне кончить, я же сейчас просто умру, — прохныкал Гарри, попытавшись сдвинуть с себя слизеринца. — Выйди из меня, ебаное чудовище!</p><p>Тот ничего не ответил, оставшись лежать на нем и постепенно приходя в себя от пережитого сумасшествия и животных эмоций. Гриффиндорец испустил стон, когда брат приподнялся над ним на руках, пожирая его изувеченное окровавленное тело голодным взглядом. Нет, раны были нисколько не смертельные и даже не тяжелые, но приносили вяжущую боль. Гарри дернулся, когда ощутил, что член старшего брата в нем вновь твердеет: похоже, его повело от одного вида истерзанного тела родственника.</p><p>— Только не снова, — протестующе ругнулся парень, пытаясь отползти в сторону, но его дернули обратно, грубо насаживая на полностью вставший орган. Не ожидая от себя таких звуков, Гарри в наслаждении громко застонал. Он мгновенно закрыл рот руками, раскрасневшись от стыда, что такое насилие приносит ему удовольствие.</p><p>— Кричи, — выдохнул слизеринец, шлепнув его по рукам. — О, да, кричи, малыш. Ты заслужил это.</p><p>— Залечи раны, — надорвано ответил Гарри, вскрикнув, когда из него вышли и резким ударом вбили член обратно. — Мне больно, блять!</p><p>— Да, — со стоном согласился с ним брат, приостанавливаясь. Он с широко открытыми глазами смотрел на распластанное под собой тело.</p><p>Том рыкнул и припал губами к самой глубокой ране на груди, в наслаждении втягивая в себя горячую кровь. Он вновь задвигал бедрами, ударяя ими по чужой попе, ощущая чувственное трение мышц о свой пенис, ответные жалобные постанывания. Проехавшись головкой по набухшей простате, он услышал шумный всхлип, и это распространило по его телу новые волны блаженства, заставляя его увеличить темп несдержанных толчков. Когда Гарри с силой вокруг него сжался, то громко прорычал ругательство, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя кончая в него вновь. Обхватив чужой все еще напряженный член рукой, Том довел младшего брата до оргазма всего за пару движений. Тот выгнулся дугой, вскрикнув, и притянул к себе второго волшебника за плечи, врываясь в его окровавленный рот своим языком.</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Разрыв и слияние</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри с тихим болезненным шипением двигал волшебной палочкой, обматывая торс бинтами, закрывая обработанные и смазанные раны, которые было уже поздно лечить бадьяном — прошло немало времени с нанесения увечий, а зелье действовало, если лить его на свеженанесенные повреждения.</p><p>Винить старшего брата было глупо. Да, он поехавший психопат и для нормального человека подобные действия должны нанести серьезную психологическую травму, однако Гарри настолько привык к его неадекватности, что относился к ней достаточно спокойно. К тому же, его вина в подобном состоянии огромна. И как бы себя не оправдывал, именно он, собственноручно, уводит сумасшествие родственника все дальше во тьму. Они делают это друг с другом, утягивая за грань невозврата. И над их проклятой кровью, размышлял Гарри, они уже неподвластны.</p><p>Услышав из спальни слабые щелчки, парень вышел из ванны, накидывая на себя черную мантию. Догадавшись в чем дело, он вытащил из сумки сквозное зеркало, глянув в сторону все еще крепко спящего Тома. Его лицо было невинным и безмятежным. Это вызвало едва заметную любящую улыбку.</p><p>— Джинни, подожди немного, — шепнул он девушке и скрылся обратно в ванной комнате, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. — Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Случилось. Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>— Я слушаю тебя, Джин. Что ты…</p><p>— Нет, поговорить лично. Ты же все еще на базе Кроведушцев? Спустись на кухню, мы с Беллой там сейчас. Я жду, — и отключилась.</p><p>Гриффиндорец недовольно поджал губы и вернулся обратно, достаточно бесшумно переодевшись в чистые вещи. Подойдя к родственнику и осторожно пригладив его спутанные от сна волосы, Гарри невесомо поцеловал его в лоб, перед тем как покинуть комнату. Дом был погружен в утреннюю тишину, оповещавшую молодого Темного Лорда, что члены организации еще отсыпаются после ночного празднества.</p><p>Оказавшись на кухне, Гарри остановился возле тихо переговаривающихся девушек и потянулся к подруге, обнимая ее. К изумлению парня, та тут же высвободилась из его рук, отойдя назад на несколько шагов. В ее глазах не было никаких эмоций.</p><p>— Что происходит? — встревоженно спросил темный колдун, переведя взгляд на Блэк. Та держалась привычно надменно и отстраненно.</p><p>— Мы уходим, — просто ответила Уизли.</p><p>— Хорошо, я провожу вас.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Гарри молча уставился на подругу.</p><p>— Мы навсегда уходим. И не хотим, чтобы кто-то знал, куда мы идем, где искать нас.</p><p>— Джинни, я не собираюсь выдавать ваше месторасположение организации! — раздраженно отозвался гриффиндорец, потерев виски. — И им не будет никакого дела, если ты не вступишь к нам в сраный отряд темных скаутов. А если и возмутятся, просто пошлю их нахуй. Главный здесь я.</p><p>— Я не о Кроведушцах, — твердо возразила девушка, а ее взгляд похолодел. — А о тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы <i>Ты</i> мог меня найти. И обрываю все связи с тобой и нашим прошлым. А если вздумаешь помешать…</p><p>— Что?.. — Гарри растерянно отступил назад. Его сердце болезненно забилось чаще. Он, верно, все не так понял. — О чем это ты?</p><p>— Я размышляла об этом всю ночь. Оправдывала, искала иные решения. Я, блять, даже надеялась на секундное помешательство из-за темной магии. Но... Твоя вчерашняя речь поставила все на свои места. </p><p>— И? Что с ней не так? — недоуменно хмыкнул Гарри, чем вызвал секундную ненависть во взгляде собеседницы. — По-моему, в этом как раз нет ничего странного. Ничего неожиданного, учитывая мое положение. Я донес до них верное решение. И мои планы идеальны, учитывая их дебильную веру решить все единым махом, рассчитывая на мою магию. Или я должен был мямлить и ползать на коленях, умоляя Кроведушцев прислушаться к моим... "советам"? — рассмеялся он. — Прости, если мои слова звучали слишком резко. Не думал, что моя любимая подруга такая... неженка. Джин, все путем?</p><p>— Ты, правда, не понимаешь что именно не так? </p><p>— Именно поэтому я и задаю вопросы.</p><p>— Хорошо, если тебе нужен прямолинейный ответ... Нашей дружбе конец.</p><p>Уизли недобро нахмурилась, попытавшись выйти из кухни, когда дорогу ей перегородил парень. Гарри не собирался ее так просто отпускать. И ни за что не позволит лучшей подруге вот так запросто уйти, закончив все, оборвав без объяснений. Их чувства, их близкие отношения, эти теплые воспоминания, эта дружба, которой он дорожил всем сердцем. Он не мог дать ей уйти.</p><p>— Какого черта ты делаешь? — сердито спросил гриффиндорец, когда ведьма попыталась отодвинуть его в сторону, но физически Гарри был сильнее, поэтому остался на своем месте. — Да объяснись же, наконец!</p><p>— Если ты не выпустишь меня отсюда, будет дуэль. И ты знаешь, кто победит. Я тебя ебну в два взмаха палочки. По-хорошему, отойди в сторону.</p><p>— Джинни…</p><p>— Хватит! Просто хватит, — в ее голос просочилась мимолетная боль, которую девушка тут же взяла под контроль. Ее обычно теплые смешливые глаза наполнились злобой. — Ты предал все то, чем я дорожила. Все воспоминания о тебе. Гарри, которого я любила, мертв для меня. Для всех мертв! Его более не существует. А продолжать отношения с призраком прошлого… От <i>моего</i> Гарри осталась лишь знакомая оболочка, обманывающая взгляд.</p><p>Парень болезненно скривился, раненный ее словами. И искренне не понимал, что происходит. На помощь своей возлюбленной пришла Беллатриса:</p><p>— Я объясню. Когда ты так долго привязан к человеку, что знаешь каждый миллиметр его души, замечаешь даже малейшие изменения в поведении. Я с тобой знакома лишь по ее рассказам, но… — Белла осторожно подбирала слова, глядя на ситуацию со стороны холодного рассудка, а не эмоций: натравливать на себя обезумевших братьев чревато. — То, что она любила в тебе исчезло, по всей видимости. Я не понимаю, что именно произошло, но ее лучший друг теперь остался лишь в воспоминаниях. И если она продолжит с тобой связь, эти воспоминания поблекнут, сменившись человеком, которого мой огонечек возненавидел. Джинни не хочет ненавидеть своего друга.</p><p>— Это все еще я, — резко воскликнул Гарри, разозлившись. Его глаза потемнели. — Да что не так с вами?! Вот он я, перед вами! Экспекто Патронум!</p><p>Он выпустил из волшебной палочки патронуса-оленя, заставив его сделать круг по кухне. Джинни прикрыла глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы не видеть его.</p><p>— Видишь? Это я, Джин. Ебаный Гарри, с которым ты сбежала от родителей. С которым улетала в чертов Запретный Лес ловить акромантулов, с которым…</p><p>Его сбивчивую жаркую речь прервала пощечина. Парень отпрянул еще дальше, заметив в глазах подруги слезы. Она вся дрожала.</p><p>— Его больше нет. Гарри, который был моим лучшим другом, ни за что на свете не убил бы человека. А ты… — она сглотнула едва сдерживаемую ненависть. — А ты ебаный психопат, которому нужно шею свернуть, пока поздно не стало. И если твой инфернальный брат-ублюдок ограничивается психическим расстройством и малым количеством жертв, не подвластный над собой… Ты взял выше. О, спешите видеть, наш новый великий Темный-блять-Лорд и его мечты о кровавой бойне! <i>Ты не мой Гарри.</i> Хуярь с дороги!</p><p>— Джиневра Уизли, — он с угрозой в уже абсолютно черных глазах подошел к девушке, не замечая, как Блэк направила в его сторону палочку. — Люди меняются — и это абсолютно естественно. Изменился и я. Мир, который я создам, будет без войн и смертей. Просто нужно добиться его, добиться <i>силой</i>, если потребуется. Без жертв не обойтись. Это не делает меня жестоким, вовсе нет. Это добро, константа, которой я придерживаюсь. Я спас де…</p><p>— Ах, он, блять, спас детей! <i>Добро</i>?! Этим ты себя утешаешь?! Совершил единственное, чем обожаешь теперь гордиться: насильно похитил испуганных школьников и забрал едва живой их остаток, убив тех, кто в их мучениях даже не виноват?! Кто умолял тебя о пощаде, стоял на коленях, без оружия! Ты не следовал чертовой благодетели, на которую постоянно прикладываешься, ты просто захотел крови и смерти, вот и все. Ты захотел убить волшебников — и ты сделал это. Ты не спаситель, ты <i>спятивший маньяк</i>. А теперь в сторону!</p><p>Теперь уже и Уизли выхватила волшебную палочку, направив ее на бывшего друга. Слезы из глаз пропали, а рука была тверда. Она полыхала гневом и решимостью, тогда как лицо Гарри потеряло всякие эмоции. Он все еще стоял на ее пути, не делая попыток покинуть дверной проем.</p><p>— Ты хочешь стать моим врагом? — тихо спросил он через несколько секунд звенящей тишины.</p><p>— А что, сожжешь и меня заодно? — едко поинтересовалась девушка, оскалившись. — Так знай, падать на колени и называть ебаного психопата Темным Лордом я не собираюсь.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты забываешься, — холодно процедил Гарри, скрестив на груди руки. Поведение Джинни сильно бесило, разжигая в голове пульсирующую ярость барабанов. — Что-то я не видел такой восхитительной ненависти, когда ты помогала хоронить тело той девчонки. Когда обещала убить любого, кто причинит боль твоей возлюбленной. И когда готова была биться насмерть с аврорами. А теперь играешь в благородство? Тогда ты такой же монстр, как и я. Но мы не монстры. Мы оба выступаем за правое дело. Разве что мое дело распространяется не только на близких мне людей.</p><p>— <b>Правое дело</b>?! Я помогала своему <i>другу</i>, который готов был умереть, лишь бы его блядского брата не казнили! Я помогала заплаканному мальчику, который сломался бы в одиночестве от этой жестокости! Да, я угрожала недругам моей Беллы, именно, что лишь <i>угрожала</i>. Да все нормальные люди говорят такие вещи! И ни единого смертельного проклятия из моей палочки не было выпущено в авроров. <i>Ни разу в своей жизни я никого не убивала.</i> Я пришла спасти детей, забрать их и уйти! Я умоляла тебя очнуться и просто, блять, уйти вместе с ними! И вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к словам близкой подруги, ты поступил по зову своего жестокого безумия. </p><p>— Мою мать убили, — прорычал он в лютой злобе. — Мои воспоминания собирались выпотрошить, невинных детей калечили, а Том...</p><p>— Давай, скажи, как ему непросто живется! Какой он несчастный! Твой еба...</p><p>— <b>Не смей</b>.</p><p>Гарри поднял палочку, глядя на бывшую подругу с безумным оскалом. Потому что никто не имеет права судить Тома. Никто не знает, через что он проходит каждый день, как тяжело ему каждый раз искать смысл существования. И иметь лишь единственное, что удерживает от самоубийства: родного брата.</p><p>— Пытаешься убить меня? Защищаешь психопата? Как мило. Я бы сказала: очень похоже на тебя прежнего, - в глазах Уизли вновь промелькнула сильная боль. Было тяжело ненавидеть кого-то с лицом ее мертвого друга. — Но теперь все круто изменилось. Теперь, когда вы с ним идентичны, у тебя нет никаких оправданий, чтобы его выгораживать. Если раньше это было твоей добротой, твоим всепрощением, теперь — одного поля ягода. Он сделал тебя своей послушной куклой, а ты, дебил, и рад, раздвигая перед ним ноги. А раньше-то как протестовал! А я верила, что тебе противна мысль спать с родственником. Доверчивая ебланка.</p><p>— Я не наврежу тебе. Но если ты еще хоть раз... — парень глубоко вздохнул, с трудом взяв контроль над эмоциями: в грудной клетке уже явственно ощущалось давление. — Том здесь не при чем. Тебя вообще касаться не должно, с кем я сплю. Все решения принадлежат только мне. Бога ради, он отрубил мне ноги и выпотрошил кишки за то, что я пытался действовать подобно Темному Лорду!</p><p>— Так еще хуже. Это многим хуже. Мне печально, что ты не понимаешь, что с тобой стало. </p><p>— Я понимаю лишь одно: тебе подавай легкую жизнь, где все решения так просты! - гневно воскликнул темный волшебник, опуская волшебную палочку. — Конечно, как замечательно любить того, кто разделяет твои сопливые детские убеждения о мире во всем мире! И куда сложнее следовать за кем-то сильным, чье мировоззрение отлично от твоего, а планы масштабнее дешевого ебаного пойла и купания голышом в озере! Чего ты ждала от меня, а? Что я всю жизнь буду стыдливо прятать свое происхождение, свои родственные связи? Что никогда не попытаюсь изменить ненависть окружающих к себе? </p><p>— И поэтому ты убьешь всех, кто посмотрит не так, скажет не то, — с презрением ответила девушка. — Ты не собираешься ничего менять, ты намерен уничтожить это. Только ты не учел такую очевидную вещь: <b>тебя уже все ненавидят</b>. </p><p>Гарри зарычал, оскалившись, но его отвлекло движение на периферии зрения. Повернул голову в сторону, он заметив несколько Кроведушцев рядом. Они стояли вооруженные и готовые к мгновенной атаке. На лицах застыл шок.</p><p>— Нет, они уйдут, — приказал им парень с легкой угрозой и остатками гнева в стальном голосе. — Никакой погони, никакой слежки.</p><p>— Так не делается, — нахмурился Гойл-старший. — Госпожа ясно говорила, предателям — забвение или смерть.</p><p>— Ты видишь здесь Госпожу? — склонил голову набок Гарри. Его затрясло сильнее. — Или, может, ты хочешь со мной поспорить? Нет? — не дождавшись ответа, он посмотрел на мужчину с явственной ненавистью и злобой. — Они уйдут. Ослушаешься, и я сожгу твоего сына заживо.</p><p>— Вот оно, — негромко подала голос Уизли, обратив на себя внимание гриффиндорца. — В этом все и дело.</p><p>И, потеснив парня плечом, направилась к выходу из особняка. Задержавшись на несколько секунд, Блэк безэмоционально произнесла:</p><p>— Спасибо за это… Лорд.</p><p>И ровным шагом направилась за возлюбленной, смотря перед собой. Когда девушки покинули базу Кроведушцев, Гарри спрятал волшебную палочку в карман мантии, пытаясь хотя бы на секунду взять себя в руки. Выходило убийственно плохо. Он только что потерял ее. Свою лучшую подругу. Потерял навсегда. Только из-за каких-то глупых безосновательных обвинений. Какая чушь.</p><p>— М-мой Лорд, — произнес незнакомый волшебник, выглядя слишком бледным и даже зеленоватым. Похоже, они наблюдали за ссорой уже продолжительное время. — Вы и ваш брат?...</p><p>— Ебемся, — грубо процедил сквозь зубы Гарри и стремительно прошел мимо темных взрослых волшебников.</p><p>Он скрылся в отведенной ему спальне, запирая дверь на замок. Так же тихо прошел в ванную комнату, запирая и ее. Сел на край ванны и уставился перед собой ничего не видящим взором. Через мгновение раковина, унитаз и зеркало оглушающе громко треснули, разлетевшись на мелкие осколки, рассыпаясь по холодному кафельному полу. Гарри медленно прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>Очнулся волшебник от теплого прикосновения к лицу.</p><p>— Ванну разносишь? — усмехнулся Том, склонившись и оставляя долгий поцелуй на приоткрывшихся губах. Гарри внезапно смешно сморщил нос и отстранился, вызвав у брата изумление.</p><p>— Ты колючий, — оправдался он под его взглядом. — И от тебя кровью несет.</p><p>— Как раз за этим я сюда и шел.</p><p>Восстановив разрушенные предметы, Том призвал из комнаты футляр, разместив его на краю раковины. Гарри молча наблюдал, как брат тщательно вычищает лицо и шею от запекшейся крови ледяной водой, расчесывает волосы и чистит зубы. Он был все еще обнажен, поэтому результат вчерашнего сумасшествия был виден как никогда отчетливо: отметины от сгоревшей вязи веревок, удушающая полоса ошейника возле уже почти зажившего ожога на шее, укусы и многочисленные засосы. Восхитительно.</p><p>Заметив на себе пристальный взгляд младшего брата через зеркало, Том сплюнул зубную пасту и лукаво ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Продолжишь и дальше трахать взглядом, я сделаю это уже в реальности, любимый птенчик.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся от него и устало покачал головой.</p><p>— Прости, у меня в голове лишь мысли о произошедшем. О будущем. Настоящее сейчас кажется таким далеким и неестественным, словно я нахожусь одновременно и сзади, и спереди, но и нигде абсолютно. Блуждаю где-то в планах и догадках, которые должны свершиться позже, а что мне делать сейчас? Я ни в чем не уверен, — Гарри не боялся показывать слабости перед ним. В конце концов, Том видел его на пике беспомощности. И рядом с ним гриффиндорец действительно чувствовал себя до безобразия слабым и смешным. Какой он Темный Лорд в сравнении с Томом? — В моих мечтах все так идеально, а на деле я едва справляюсь.</p><p>— Кроведушцы пока уверенны в тебе, — спокойно ответил Том, извлекая из футляра клинковую бритву и небрежно проверяя лезвие на остроту. — Им претит изнеженность и всепрощение, политика Дамблдора на ней основана. Ведь он все еще не объявил тебя врагом.</p><p>— Я слаб. Я чертов школьник, какая во мне может быть уверенность?</p><p>— Все были детьми, — насмешливо произнес старший брат, трансфигурируя из мыла небольшой оселок. Резко проведя по острой части клинка, он уже на полном серьезе продолжил: — И нет ничего зазорного в этом. Довольно большая честь вылепить из юного Лорда идеального для них Предводителя. В тебе кровь Лили, твое волшебство предрасположено к магии крови и магии души так крепко, как никогда не будет у других темных колдунов. Никто не знает, какие ритуалы мать проводила во время беременности. Никто не ведает о ее знаниях. Поэтому мы нужны им. И ты в особенности. Я же — запасной и наихудший вариант.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него с ужасом, ведь в словах родственника не было ни намека на шутку или браваду. Том не выглядел разозленным или оскорбленным, в его лице сквозило привычное безразличие. И ему все так же не было никакого дела до других. Закончив затачивать бритву, он вернул мылу привычный вид и покрыл нижнюю часть лица с шеей мыльной пеной.</p><p>— Тебе понадобится правая рука, — заметив взбодрившегося и открывшего было рот парня, он покачал головой. — Не меня. На эту роль подойдет Люциус Малфой.</p><p>— Что? Почему? Ты — единственный, кому я доверяю больше всего!</p><p>— Это льстит, любимый. Доверяй, слушайся, подчиняйся мне. Следуй моим указаниям, и выйдешь из этой непростой ситуации победителем. Но будучи Темным Лордом ты приобретаешь ответственность, которую придется доказывать. Люциус имеет огромное влияние среди Кроведушцев. Он богат, его связи бесценны. Его политические советы так же послужат хорошим началом в твоем правлении. И ему как никому другому нужна твоя кровь.</p><p>— Драко, — пробормотал Гарри с сожалением.</p><p>— Именно. Но не думай, что она менее ценна и для остальных магов. Получив знания матери, ты обеспечишь себе неприкосновенность. Этим нужно заняться в первую очередь. Не бойся, что тебя могут убить или подставить, у Кроведушцев в этом выгоды не будет. Однако слепо следовать их нашептываниям нельзя. Ты и сам не заметишь, как тобой начнут манипулировать.</p><p>— О, — Гарри вздрогнул, вспомнив. — Том. Мое сознание… Действительно как раскрытая книга?</p><p>— Диггори, — с угрозой прошипел парень, осторожно ведя лезвием по коже, сбривая едва заметную щетину. — Не волнуйся, малыш. Если щенок что-то сотворит с твоей головой, я смогу вернуть все на место. И искупаться в его крови, чего уже с нетерпением жду.</p><p>— А если в мой мозг проберется враг? Что, если… — его всего передернуло. Спорить с ревностью не стал, ибо это уже станет прямой провокацией к действиям. — Амулет мне нужен какой-нибудь, да что угодно. Я теперь себя голым ощущаю. Мерзкое чувство.</p><p>Том фыркнул, но промолчал, заканчивая брить шею и смывая с кожи мыло. Промокнув лицо полотенцем, он приблизился к покрасневшему от его вида брату и приподнял его голову за подбородок, внимательно изучая взгляд. Гарри смутился пристального внимания, но глаза не отвел.</p><p>— Это может быть полезным, — задумчиво произнес слизеринец, видимо, нечто разглядев в лице родственника. — В любом случае, я буду контролировать ситуацию. Это к лучшему, даже если я хочу сжечь все вокруг. Твоя безопасность важнее моей злобы.</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Не беспокойся об этом, — Том склонился и потерся лицом о чужое лицо. — Теперь лучше?</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся и притянул его ближе к себе, ласково целуя пахнущие мятой губы.</p><p> </p><p>Малфой легко склонил голову, удовлетворенный своим новым положением. В принципе, этого он и желал, на это и рассчитывал. И не удивлен, что Темный Лорд избрал его правой рукой.</p><p>— Это честь для меня, мой Лорд.</p><p>Гарри стоял во главе небольшой группы Кроведушцев, тогда как остальные уже были на своих рабочих местах или дома. Том стоял немного позади, опершись спиной о стену и молча наблюдая за собранием. Планы по немедленному захвату Министерства Магии поменялись еще вчерашним вечером, поэтому готовиться к битве не было смысла. Новый Темный Лорд скупо объяснил, что расскажет о дальнейших действиях лично Малфою, который и скорректирует план. На самом же деле, его планом управлял Том: рассказав старшему брату о своих намерениях, Гарри ожидал чего угодно. Согласия, насмешки, привычной агрессии. Но тот лишь кивнул, ненадолго задумавшись. И через пару минут уже усовершенствованная идея вышла в свет.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Ты не сможешь похитить детей столь же просто. Как ты это себе представляешь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Выловим по-одиночке в школе или заявимся к ним домой. Нас много, в чем проблема? — вопросительно изогнул брови Гарри. — Я довольно просто сделал это.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Потому что Дамблдор это позволил. Как ты собираешься похитить целый Хогвартс? Попасть в защищенные поместья? Сейчас весь аврорат на взводе. Давай, думай, — с удовольствием произнес Том. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел к верному решению сам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нужно место, в котором не будет авроров или Дамблдора. Место, куда легко попасть, — задумчиво протянул парень. — Даже не авроры, любые взрослые маги, они могут помешать или сбежать, рассказав о наших планах. Вызвать подмогу. Хогсмид? Его посещают не все, и там не безопасно для нас… Косой Переулок?.. Старшие курсы, конечно, могут дать отпор, но… Только три из четырех факультетов. Слизерин — наш. И не все ученики имеют достаточно сил. Но даже с ними, едва ли школьники одолеют темных боевых магов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Том улыбался, не отвечая и не прерывая мыслительный процесс младшего брата. Внезапно лицо гриффиндорца просветлело.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— О, бессмысленные боги.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Старший волшебник рассмеялся, а Гарри поднял на него взгляд, одаривая зловещей жесткой улыбкой:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хогвартс-экспресс.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Малфой…</p><p>— Люциус, — любезно улыбнулся мужчина дежурной улыбкой.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, — уже более прохладно отозвался Гарри. — Сопроводите меня и брата в школу, мне нужно ваше присутствие. Разумеется, нас не должны заметить вместе. Найдете вескую причину своего пребывания в стенах Хогвартса?</p><p>— Да. Как член попечительского совета, я имею полное право даже присутствовать на занятиях. Какова настоящая цель моего визита?</p><p>— Снейп. Мне нужны дневники матери.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Самоубийство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Заполучить шкатулку с дневниками Лили получилось довольно просто. Снейп сразу догадался, для чего был приглашен Малфой: на добровольной основе зельевар ни за что не согласился бы передать могущество темной волшебницы новому Темному Лорду. Оставалось лишь вариться в собственной ненависти и разочаровании, что с каждым днем становилось все горше. Не уследил. Ошибся. Поставил не на того.</p><p>Дамблдор действительно выглядел довольно скверно. Бледный, изможденный, опирался на странную вычурную трость в своем неповторимом стиле, часто покидал Хогвартс. Том, тем не менее, предостерегал своего брата: каким бы слабым директор ни казался, он способен размазать их в два счета, если они хотя бы на секунду ослабят бдительность. Альбус не сводил своих задумчивых суровых глаз с Гарри при каждом его посещении Большого Зала, но вызвать на беседу попыток не предпринимал. В его взгляде не было привычного дружелюбия.</p><p>Гарри старался не обращать внимания и на косые взгляды учеников. Школьники привычно шарахались в разные стороны, источая страх, ненависть и подозрения. Ему было плевать на них. Ему вообще в последние дни были безразличны посторонние. И почти все свое время парень посвящал дневникам. Незнакомых разделов магии крови старался не касаться: руны вряд ли позволят ему практиковать нечто другое. Правда, поиск по крови успешно освоил, чем вызвал одобрительную улыбку брата, когда гриффиндорец впервые в жизни нашел его глубоко в лесу, занятого своими привычными кровавыми расправами. Гарри смотрел на это спокойно. Просто сел рядом и под светом «Люмоса» продолжил чтение маминых записей.</p><p>Тренировки по извлечению магии Небытия приобрели несколько иной уровень: теперь парень прикладывал все силы, чтобы обойти защиту артефактов. Это было невероятно сложно и энергозатратно, и под утро он возвращался едва живой в Хогвартс. Оставив свою привычную практику по обезображиванию кратерами Запретного Леса, Гарри стремился лишь к одному: перехитрить защитную магию от рун. Ничего не выходило. Том натягивал его боевые навыки, но в индивидуальные тренировки не влезал — слизеринец не пользовался рунами, оттачивая сложные связки темных заклинаний, что делали его в бою достаточно сложным и быстрым противником. Гарри смотрел на его дуэли с восхищением, понимая, что до такого уровня не доберется даже через тысячи лет.</p><p>Замечая на себе взгляды младшего брата, Томас лучился искренним самодовольством, будто ему присваивали Орден Мерлина, не меньше. Гарри находил это смешным и довольно милым. Конечно, не озвучивая свои мысли вслух, опасаясь навлечь на себя беду. Называть Тома милым все равно что Василиска — ужиком.</p><p>В одну из очередных ночей, где Гарри с упорством носорога вчитывался в кровавые ритуалы до черных точек перед глазами, потрепанный дневник внезапно захлопнула чья-то рука. Ему даже не нужно было поднимать глаза.</p><p>— Хватит. Достаточно. Ты ничего не добьешься, перечитывая одно и то же по сотни раз, — мрачно произнес Том, нависая над усталым братом. Гарри все же посмотрел на него. — Мать использовала все руны, вплетала в связки магию, тебе эти знания бесполезны. Ты не сможешь применить их на практике.</p><p>Гриффиндорец молча отодвинул от себя дневник и порезал запястье булавкой, что привычно торчала под воротничком рубашки. Затем нарисовал на столе три маленькие руны: Дагаз, Беркану и Райдо. Старший родственник смотрел на его действия с возрастающим неодобрением, скрестив на груди руки. Гарри улыбнулся, протягивая над рунами оцарапанную руку, и из его ранки начала вытягиваться в пространство кровь, медленно образуя аккуратную серьгу-гвоздик с крохотным темно-красным камешком. Украшение поблескивало холодом в свете свечей. Том выглядел изумленным.</p><p>— Смотри.</p><p>Парень приподнял пряди волос, открывая ухо, где уже красовались четыре одинаковых гвоздика. Затем взмахнул рукой, увеличивая пламя свечи до небольшого факела, и сунул туда пальцы. Слизеринец резко подался вперед, но был остановлен другой рукой волшебника. И действительно: лицо Гарри оставалось столь же умиротворенно-усталым, без малейших признаков боли.</p><p>— Пока мой магический резерв не истощится, мне это не повредит. Я однажды сунул руку в камин, знаешь? Конечно, ты все еще можешь обжечь меня сырой темной магией, от этого я все еще не нашел защиты, — Гарри медленно играл с огнем, не отнимая из него тонких пальцев. — И от Адского Пламени не спасет, к сожалению.</p><p>— А остальные? — слизеринец присел на край стола, наблюдая за действиями родственника.</p><p>— Мелочи. От поверхностного чтения памяти, более крепкие кости и ускоренный метаболизм, если кто-то вздумает травануть меня, — Гарри с намеком посмотрел на парня, чем вызвал усмешку. — Тебе тоже подойдет эта серьга, она из нашей крови. И никто, помимо нас, ее даже не увидит. Возьми ее.</p><p>Том подхватил маленький гвоздик, задумчиво вращая его в пальцах. Что же, довольно бесполезная вещица, но с учетом материала, из которого она была создана… Слизеринец сжал артефакт в ладони и склонился, оставляя на макушке брата ласковый, но весьма сдержанный поцелуй.</p><p>— Я сберегу ее.</p><p>— Какой ты сегодня благопристойный, — пробормотал Гарри, возвращая пламени свечи свой первоначальный вид.</p><p>— Нам нужно поговорить. Есть новости. Не самые хорошие.</p><p>— А что, когда-то было иначе?..</p><p>Парень прикрыл глаза, снимая очки. Он все больше уставал, а постоянная нехватка крови из-за тренировок отнимала еще больше сил, нежели использование темной магии. Он ожидал чего угодно: от предательства Кроведушцев до нападения авроров. Но последующие слова Тома заставили шокировано вздрогнуть:</p><p>— Мы должны убить отца.</p><p>Гарри перевел дух от первого потрясения, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу. И посмотрел на брата уже сердито:</p><p>— Окончательно спятил? Ни за что. Он же наш… — Гарри одернул себя, поправляясь: — С чего вдруг такая ненависть? Тебе же плевать на него.</p><p>— Мне плевать на него, — легко согласился Том, все так же жутковато нависая над младшим братом. — Но теперь он стал опасным для тебя. Хвост приходил.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— И сообщил довольно неприятные новости. Джеймса собираются сместить с должности, если он не выполнит приказ сослуживцев.</p><p>— С каких пор они имеют права приказывать главе аврората?!</p><p>— С таких, что он уже третий раз отказывается прийти в Хогвартс и предать тебя наказанию. Как ты понимаешь, после нападения на подбазу, слухи о твоей причастности к магии крови разнеслись уже по всему Министерству и аврорату. Мало того, что ты обозначил себя Темным Лордом и перебил часть научного персонала института, ты использовал запрещенное законом колдовство. За него, любимый, ждет лишь смертная казнь.</p><p>— Папа этого не сделает, — резко отозвался Гарри, отворачиваясь от Тома. — Он уже потерял любимую жену, он не позволит себе пережить еще одну потерю. Семья важнее должности.</p><p>— Тебе не нужно ничего делать, — негромко произнес старший брат после минутного молчания. Его темные глаза неотрывно следили за выражением лица младшего. — Я нападу сам, пока Джеймс не будет этого ждать. И убью его быстро, он даже ничего не успеет понять.</p><p>— Со спины, стало быть? — огрызнулся парень, ощерившись на него. — Нет. Я запрещаю.</p><p>— Запрещаешь? <i>Мне</i>? — Том склонился ниже, заставляя Гарри смотреть прямо в его широко раскрытые глаза. Но тот поднялся на ноги из-за стола, не отводя серьезного твердого взгляда, не собираясь сдаваться или показывать свой страх перед родственником. Слизеринец некоторое время молчал, а из его глаз пропало всякое выражение. — Что же. Будь по-твоему. То, что произойдет в скором времени будет <i>твоею</i> виной. Это <i>последствия</i>.</p><p>— Ты что задумал?</p><p>— Спасти тебя, — безэмоционально ответил Том, повернувшись к напряженному волшебнику спиной и направляясь к своей постели. — Надеюсь, к этому времени ты…</p><p>Он не стал заканчивать фразу, лишь улегся в кровать и рывком задернул полог, обрывая беседу на корню. Гарри так и остался стоять у письменного стола, в растерянности и дурным мерзким предчувствием беды.</p><p> </p><p>Дневники по магии души оказались неожиданно сложными. Бесконечные формулы из заклинаний, которые Гарри никогда не видел (более того, подобные связки не встречал даже Том), составы трудноваримых зелий с невозможными ингредиентами, названия которых парень не мог найти ни в одном учебнике Зельеварения. К Снейпу даже обращаться не стал: не ответит.</p><p>Гарри поражался знаниям матери. И все больше убеждался, что та была обыкновенным ученым, пусть и Темной Леди. Да, она могла вести сражение на должном уровне, но ее это и вовсе не интересовало. И если гриффиндорец был буквально влюблен в практическую мощь своей руны, мог часами проводить, призывая запретную магию, то Лили тяготела к поиску всего нового. Создавала, усовершенствовала, изменяла. И все — было в ее записях. Непонятных, странных и таких восхитительных.</p><p>Магия души основывалась на жизни. Именно она, как говорил Том, помогала матери излечивать смертельные раны и возвращать к жизни волшебников. Однако с этим и были сложности. Требовался громадный магический резерв, а у излеченного пациента отнимался немалый срок жизни. Конечно, в сравнении со скорой смертью это было совсем даже неплохо. Но попытавшись воспроизвести одно из долгих песнопений на латыни, Гарри потерпел неудачу: практически все его магические силы разом вышли, отчего парень хлопнулся в долгий обморок. Рана так и не была излечена.</p><p>Оставив сложные ритуалы на будущее, он подналег на совершенствование магии Небытия. Артефакт <i>обязательно</i> нужно перехитрить. Так как сражение было отложено на неопределенный срок, у светлых появилась возможность создать амулеты в приличном количестве, разумеется, в недостаточном для обеспечения всех волшебников разом, но для крупной битвы это могло стать масштабной проблемой. Гарри мог перебороть лишь шесть из сорока амулетов: такое количество избрал сам, ибо более магический фон колдуна выдержать на себе не мог. И если парень сумеет обойти все сорок, мощь рун станет непреодолимой. Но даже эта маленькая победа далась с громаднейшим трудом и потом: Гарри отчетливо ощущал, что еще немного и потеряет рассудок.</p><p>Это случилось неделю назад, после того, как отчаявшийся неудачами Темный Лорд хапнул из Небытия слишком большой сгусток. Испустившее до этого немало магии тело было физически не готово вытолкнуть из себя превышенную в несколько раз дозу энергии. Вместо темного потока через вытянутые и привычно обгоревшие руки, магия вырвалась из всего тела разом. Это напоминало по ощущениям лопнувший шарик, развалившуюся плотину, рухнувший с проломленной крыши снег. Гарри повалился на землю и долго надрывно кричал, не в силах перекрыть поток и прервать изъятие магии из Небытия. Никого не было рядом, чтобы как-либо это остановить, да и вряд ли это хоть у кого-то получилось бы.</p><p>Он ощутил себя человеческим существом вновь, когда начал раздирать о кору дерева свои ладони почти до костей. Провел всю ночь в Запретном Лесу, не приходя в сознание и калеча тело всеми доступными методами. А когда понял, что с собой сотворил, упал на колени и взвыл зверем. Так и кричал, пока не охрип и не потерял голос. Лежал, уставившись в ночное чистое небо потерянным взглядом, не ощущая никакой боли. Гарри не хотел сходить с ума. Он не хотел верить Снейпу, который предупреждал его об этом. Он не хотел становиться подобием брата.</p><p>Призвав на помощь текшую без остановки кровь, парень просто пошел в сторону потянувшего за ребра крючка, выйдя прямиком к Хогвартсу, где находился старший брат. Ввалился к уже спавшему профессору зельеварения, который без слов обработал бадьяном все увечья, и попросил тот же амулет, укрывающий сознание от воздействия Хагалаз. Снейп также ничего не сказал на <i>другие</i> раны на теле молодого Темного Лорда. Об отвратительных отношениях двух родственников знали уже все Кроведушцы.</p><p>Еще одна неделя прошла в анабиозном состоянии. Гарри практически ничего не осознавал. Где он, что с ним, что происходит. Волшебная палочка слушалась плохо, а вырезанные на теле руны сильно опухли и изредка кровоточили. Диггори едва не рвал на себе волосы, пытаясь добиться внятных ответов о самочувствии лучшего друга, <i>даже сунулся к Тому</i>, но тот дал ему другие доступные «объяснения» на языке боли и агрессии. Гарри не заметил и этого.</p><p>— Наконец-то.</p><p>Это было первым, что парень смог услышать чистым ясным разумом. Он обнаружил себя в объятиях старшего брата, который сжимал его ладонь и пристально разглядывал пальцы. Гарри присмотрелся, с каким-то странным безразличием обнаружив на них простенькое кольцо.</p><p>— Артефакт, — тихо сказал он тогда, и Том кивнул. — Почти ничего не помню. Кажется, был у мамы.</p><p>— Мать мертва, — строго одернул его Том и оскалился в припадке ярости, увидев улыбку на губах младшего волшебника.</p><p>— Знаю. Пошутить пытался, — Гарри смеялся все громче и громче, выплескивая наружу истерику, пока не случился магический выброс. Его буквально рвало магией. Он трясся, а тело выкручивало болью, оно выталкивало из себя остатки убивающей сознание силы, излечиваясь.</p><p>И вот тогда все пришло в относительную норму. По крайней мере парень ощущал себя все тем же Гарри. Магия слушалась, темная энергия откликалась, но больше перетруждать себя не осмелился. Том так и не объяснил свое странное поведение. Все чаще пропадал в Хогсмиде, а возвращался донельзя уставшим и больным. И как Гарри не тряс его, сколько не умолял открыться, старший брат упорно молчал. Привычной агрессии не было, Том витал где-то глубоко в себе, строя какие-то свои немыслимые планы.</p><p>И вскрылось все почти под конец учебного года. Том так и не рассказал. Зато Гарри увидел все своими глазами.</p><p>Он сидел на паре Чар, когда в его руки из открытого окна впорхнул бумажный пегас. С недоумением и холодным потом парень развернул послание. Так с ним связывался отец.</p><p>
  <i>«После ужина мы с Бродягой и Лунатиком явимся за тобой с арестом. Они будут под оборотным с лицами Кингсли и Фрэнка Лонгботтома. Меня не заподозрят, я убил твою мать. Мы должны бежать. Моя аврорская мантия утеряна, но до завтрашнего утра об этом никто не узнает. Дамблдор дал согласие на твою казнь. Не пытайся сбежать раньше, защита Хогвартса усилена. Едва покинешь стены, на тебя наложатся сигнальные чары и это оповестит остальных авроров. В нужный час готовься сопротивляться. Так, как я учил тебя, три на четыре и по два раза шесть. Не отсылай никому сохатого-младшего и сов. Не вызывай подозрений. Предупреди брата. Я люблю тебя.»</i>
</p><p>Едва Гарри дочитал, бумажка воспламенилась. Он смотрел перед собой шокированным взглядом, не в силах пошевелиться. Его собираются казнить. Дамблдор дал согласие на его убийство. <i>Отец выбрал семью</i>.</p><p>С последним наказом он ничего не мог сделать. Имя старшего брата не отражалось на карте весь день. Ни один из слизеринцев не дал внятного ответа о местоположении Тома. Выслав Седрика скитаться в его поисках по Запретному Лесу, Гарри не добился ровным счетом ничего: Диггори вернулся к ужину с уставшим и потерянным видом. Он лишь покачал головой, не произнеся ни слова, смотря на свои чуть подрагивающие руки застывшим взглядом. Сев рядом с ним за хаффлпаффский стол, Гарри едва не колотился от напряжения и ужаса за жизнь Тома. Собственная участь теперь мало волновала: старший брат не явился даже к ужину. Он так ни о чем и не узнал.</p><p>Парень старался не смотреть в сторону преподавательского стола, краем глаза следя за дверьми Большого Зала. И, наконец, они распахнулись.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как под столом его ладонь сжала рука Седрика, когда несколько кубков с тыквенным соком зазвенели. Насилу успокоив начавшийся бесконтрольный выброс, парень поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с холодными мрачными глазами отца. За ним и правда стояли Лонгботтом и Бруствер. Все трое были в рабочих аврорских формах, что показывало на их официальный визит. В Большом Зале постепенно воцарилась неровная тишина, прерываемая шепотками. Все поглядывали в сторону стола Хаффлпаффа.</p><p>— Ты идешь с нами, — процедил отец, с ненавистью глядя на своего младшего сына и нацеливая на него волшебную палочку. — Без разговоров.</p><p>В тишине его слова прозвучали достаточно отчетливо.</p><p>— Что происходит? — взволнованно отозвался Гарри, медленно поднимаясь на ватные ноги. <i>Если сейчас в Большой Зал войдет Том</i>… — Папа, ты…</p><p>— Парень, давай без лишнего трепыхания? — пробасил Кингсли, положив ему на плечо крупную ладонь. — Будто ты на самом деле не знаешь, что сейчас происходит.</p><p>Гарри молниеносно вывернулся и ушел вниз, когда над головой просвистело заклинание. Он вскинул волшебную палочку и послал залп «Экспеллиармус», «Петрификус Тоталус» и «Протего». <i>Три</i>. Джеймс сделал быстрый взмах палочкой. Три на…</p><p>Внимание волшебников отвлек мощный взрыв со стороны входа в Большой Зал. Гарри, буквально кожей ощутив, что сейчас происходит, стиснул зубы до боли. Он ничего не мог сделать. Если попытается предупредить отца или брата у всех на глазах, вмешается Дамблдор. И Гарри не уверен, что его дядюшки с Джеймсом справятся даже с ослабевшим директором.</p><p>Все посмотрели в сторону развороченных дверей, где стоял Том, без какой-либо эмоции разглядывая развернувшуюся драку. Его лицо было окровавлено, а мантия изодрана и сожжена в нескольких местах до неузнаваемости. В одной руке он тащил по полу за собой какую-то темную ткань. Том улыбнулся, а Гарри едва слышно застонал, нисколько не обманываясь: старший родственник был взведен до испепеляющего бешенства.</p><p>— Томас, что это значит? — с угрозой выкрикнул Джеймс, рывком развернувшись к старшему сыну лицом.</p><p>— Ах, отец, ничего, продолжайте, — рассмеялся слизеринец в оглушающей тишине и направился к столу преподавателей. Те остались сидеть на своих местах, взирая на спокойного парня с тревогой. Они не направили на него волшебные палочки несмотря на ужасающий внешний вид, ибо сам Том не был вооружен, держась показательно расслабленно и невозмутимо. Никаких боевых стоек он не занимал. — Я всего лишь хотел пожелать директору хорошего ужина.</p><p>— Какого черта с твоим видом?! — грозно взревел бывший глава аврората, напротив, направив на Тома палочку. — Кто тебе позволил столь вызывающе вести себя?! Немедленно объяснись, сын, иначе мы заберем тебя в аврорат для дальнейшего разбирательства. </p><p>— Я был за пределами Хогвартса, папа, — максимально вежливо ответил парень, повернув голову в сторону авроров и продолжая улыбаться. — Наткнулся кое на кого.</p><p>— Пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина за неподобающее поведение и неопрятность, — поднялся из-за стола Снейп, на лице котором застыл непонятный контраст эмоций. И Гарри его за это нисколько не осуждал. По Большому Залу прошелся громкий шепот неверия и шока. — Поговорим в гостиной, а сейчас…</p><p>— Снейп, не мешай! — рыкнул Джеймс. — Я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своими детьми!</p><p>— Томас, немедленно иди в свою гостиную, пока я не лишил тебя значка старосты. Мы поговорим позже. Этот ученик принадлежит моему факультету, <i>господин аврор</i>, — с едва сдерживаемой злобой прошипел зельевар. В его пальцах была зажата волшебная палочка. — Вы пришли за Темным Лордом, а раз так…</p><p>— Темным Лордом? — рассмеялся Том, склонив голову.</p><p>И в воцарившейся уже абсолютной тишине раздался приглушенный звук быстрого бега. Волшебники недоуменно посмотрели в раскуроченный дверной проем, когда туда вбежал запыхавшийся и бледный как смерть мальчишка. Он попытался что-то сказать, но из-за быстрого бега едва мог нормально дышать. Упершись ладонями в колени, он с хрипом переводил дыхание, не оставляя попыток что-то выдавить из себя. И совершенно внезапно его вырвало на пол. Мальчика дико беспощадно трясло будто в припадке темного проклятия.</p><p>— Ди!.. Дирек!.. Директор Дам!.. — он глотнул больше воздуха и выпалил единым махом: — Директор-Дамблдор-Хогсмид-уничтожен!</p><p>— Что? — Альбус поднялся из-за своего стола, тяжело опираясь на резную трость. — Что ты только что сказал?</p><p>— Все!.. Все м-мертвы! — он оглушительно разревелся. — Все, до… До единого! Потом г-громыхнули в-взрывы со всех сторон... Они… Я побежал т-туда!.. Там везде к-куски…</p><p>Его вновь вырвало уже чистой желчью. Упав на пол, он прерывисто взвыл во весь голос, судорожно и громко вздыхая. Дамблдор посерел лицом и медленно перевел взгляд на Тома. А тот, будто очнувшись и что-то вспомнив, подошел ближе к директору и остановился прямо напротив него. Он не сводил безмятежной улыбки с губ.</p><p>— Ах да, — Том с небольшим трудом подтащил волочившуюся до этого ткань, которая оказалась измятым мешком, и приподнял его, весело рассмеявшись: — Приятного аппетита, господин директор!</p><p>И высыпал оттуда несколько отрубленных человеческих голов прямо на накрытый ужином преподавательский стол.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Взгляд младшего брата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И теперь в Большом Зале воцарилась такая тишина, что были слышны бешено колотящиеся сердца многочисленных волшебников. Все застыли в шоковом состоянии, еще не до конца разобрав что именно происходит на их глазах. «Авроры» замерли между столов не в меньшей растерянности: их задачей было вызволить сошедшего с ума малыша-Джеймса, а наткнулись на <i>действительно</i> спятившего старшего сына бывшего главы аврората. И тот стоял с непозволительно умиротворенным и довольным видом, будто на самом деле зашел лишь пожелать учителю доброго ужина и хороших снов. Если бы не почти два десятка голов тошнотворного вида.</p><p>— Это какой-то дрянной розыгрыш? — высоким от напряжения голосом спросил Джеймс, первым нарушая осязаемую тишину. — мисс МакГонагалл, трансфигурируйте это дерьмо обратно.</p><p>Женщина будто очнулась и с надеждой глянула в сторону все еще стоявшего на ногах директора, взмахивая над мертвецами волшебной палочкой. Еще раз. И еще один раз.</p><p>
  <i>Ничего не происходило.</i>
</p><p>— Мне так жаль, профессор, вы же любили бывать в Трех Метлах. Всегда заказывали «Горную Воду» и малиновый пирог с мятой, — охнул Том, прижав одну ладонь к щеке и размазывая по ней сгустки крови сильнее. — Простите, не подумал. Тогда и… Вам приятного вечера? Ведь у вас гостья.</p><p>Том весело фыркнул, подхватывая за спутанные окровавленные волосы голову женщины с перекошенным лицом, и по Большому Залу раздались первые горестные восклицания и всхлипывания: это была мадам Розмерта. Перед тем как заговорить, его взгляд скользнул в сторону стола Хаффлпаффа.</p><p>— Ну же, закажете что-нибудь? — смеялся парень, немного потряся своей ужасной ношей в руках рядом с побелевшим лицом МакГонагалл, и среди усилившегося гула насмерть перепуганных голосов послышались звуки отчаянной тошноты. — Не нужно быть такой застенчивой, профессор, ведь она проделала такой большой путь сюда.</p><p>— Немедленно прекрати, — ледяным тоном оборвал его веселье Дамблдор. — <i>Что ты натворил?</i> К чему это представление, Томас? Чего ты хотел добиться своим чудовищным преступлением? Мы внимательно выслушаем тебя.</p><p>— Кровавой бойни! — с восторгом отозвался тот, довольный заданным вопросом. А затем его фальшивая улыбка стекла с губ так быстро, что гробовая тишина Большого Зала вновь заложила уши. Теперь Том заговорил на полном серьезе. — <b>Я так давно ждал этого момента</b>. Столько лет. Вы себе не представляете, господин директор.</p><p>— Пытаешься оттянуть казнь своего брата? — проницательно спросил директор тихим голосом. — Взять на себя ответственность?</p><p>— Я люблю своего брата, и да — в ваших словах есть смысл, — не стал отрицать слизеринец, отшвыривая голову куда-то в сторону. Он обвел глазами зал, вновь задерживаясь на столе хаффлпаффцев на несколько незаметных секунд. — Но у меня не было никаких целей. Просто моя игра потеряла смысл. Теперь, когда Гарри ждет казнь, которую вы, к слову, позволили, притворство потеряло всякую нужду.</p><p>— Том, — предостерегающе отозвался сам Гарри, сделав шаг вперед. — Нет.</p><p>— Твои игры — вот, в чем нет нужды. Ничего с положением своего брата ты, мой мальчик, сделать не в силах, даже если объявишь себя настоящим Темным Лордом.</p><p>— Настоящим? Вы так ничего и не поняли? — Том развел руки в разные стороны, и никто даже не заметил, как один ученик за столом барсуков мягко упал прямо на тарелки. В ту же секунду темный волшебник посмотрел прямо на дернувшегося брата. — Гарри, убей себя.</p><p>Гриффиндорец, в ту же секунду притянув магией с ближайшего стола нож, быстро занес его над собой и вонзил себе в живот. И все это — без запинки, без промедления, без каких-либо возражений. Альбус шокировано вздрогнул, в первые в жизни усомнившись в своих убеждениях. Джеймс подскочил к младшему сыну, оседавшему на пол, и вскричал на весь зал:</p><p>— Снейп! Поппи! Зелья, живо!</p><p>Но зельевар остался стоять на месте, с не меньшим ужасом глядя на расползавшееся рубиновое пятно на белой рубашке парня. В голове всплыли воспоминания с тем же исходом. Теперь в своих убеждениях сомневался и он.</p><p>— Неужели вы настолько тупы? Решили, что такой слабый и светлый волшебник внезапно заимел силы убить около ста человек и с легким сердцем вернулся на занятия в школу? — с иронией спросил Том, а на его лице не выражалось ничего, кроме насмешки. — Гриффиндорец, малыш-Джеймс, который даже лабораторную крысу матери распотрошить не может. Это какая-то массовая шутка?</p><p>— Что ты натворил?! Кингсли, Фрэнк, взять его! — не своим голосом кричал его отец, пытаясь рукой зажать рану на теле любимого сына. Тот смотрел на него с кукольным безразличием. — СНЕЙП, НЕМЕДЛЕННО!</p><p>— Даже если это так, с чего вдруг ты решил покинуть кулисы? — Дамблдор же, напротив, сохранял показное спокойствие, не обращая внимания на уже повскакивающих со своих мест школьников и преподавателей. Том так же остался стоять на месте, несмотря на направленные в его сторону волшебные палочки. — Это было бы довольно банально: пытаться таким образом меня обхитрить, Томас.</p><p>— О, увы-увы, я здесь не совсем за этим, — с печалью ответил парень. — Немного облегчу задачу и дам подсказку: как я мог взорвать ваш драгоценный Хогсмид, если на домах с недавних пор мощнейшая защита от рун и темной магии? А теперь попробуйте убить меня. Давайте. <i>Попробуйте</i>.</p><p>Гарри на этих словах дернулся, и у Диггори, все еще не подающего признаков жизни, из обеих ноздрей потекла кровь.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям Тома, никто так и не попытался затеять с ним драку. И он посмотрел на Дамблдора с презрением и жалостью.</p><p>— Такая странная штука: магия, — парень оглянулся на толпу волшебников. — Мы с таким усердием прячем ее от маггловского мира, но никто не берется как следует поразмыслить над причинами подобной скрытности. Ах, верно, вы скажете: они же обнаружат нас. Но мы стираем их память каждый раз, уже так давно! Так в чем загвоздка таких пряток? Чего мы боимся?</p><p>Том вытащил что-то из кармана мантии и поднял высоко над головой. В его руках был какой-то странный маленький кусок цилиндрического металла. Слизеринец скользнул безразличным взглядом по выбежавшей из толпы мадам Помфри с несколькими пузырьками зелий в трясущихся пальцах, что без лишних слов направилась прямиком к истекающему кровью Гарри.</p><p>— Вы, господин директор, спросите меня, как я умудрился уничтожить самую защищенную магическую деревню в Британии? Это было не очень просто, выкрасть немного легкой маггловской взрыв-силы без прямого магического воздействия, ведь даже при манящих чарах она немедленно детонировала. Кажется, простецы называют их не совсем так, как мы, но принцип действий все тот же, — он рассмеялся, когда большая часть волшебников посмотрела на вещицу в его пальцах. — Это <i>совершенно</i> другое. Чтобы взорвать Хогвартс простой «взрывчатки» недостаточно даже если я набью этот зал до самого потолка ею. И чтобы достать… Эту интересную штучку, мне пришлось применить всю свою изворотливость на практике. Вам же интересно, что это? Попробуйте меня убить или лишить концентрации над ней. Даже этой малости будет достаточно для детонации.</p><p>— Томас, — уже с серьезной угрозой произнес Дамблдор. — Хогвартс действительно не разрушить даже авиационным налетом, и ты пытаешься угрожать аналогом взрывоопасного снаряда? Какой бы мощности он ни был, защита замка не позволит взрыву состояться.</p><p>— Я знаю, — наигранно-удивленно воскликнул Том, поглядев на своего директора взглядом конченого психопата. — Появился бы я здесь неподготовленным? Вы все шутить продолжаете? Может, вы даже попробуете предположить, что это мастерский блеф? Жаль, мадам Розмерта сказала бы, что это не так. Но раз уж я все же стою здесь… Продолжим краткий экскурс в мир магглов? Это так огорчает, что все мои усилия останутся никем не замеченными. Я просто не могу поступить так с вами! — трагично пропел парень, но через пару секунд вновь рассмеялся: — Шучу, на самом деле мне все равно. Но все же я поделюсь.</p><p>Гарри, пришедший в себя, скользнул за спину отца, с ужасом смотря на действия старшего брата. В его глазах плескался искренний бесконечный страх, а губы беспомощно дрожали. Джеймс приобнял его одной рукой, не отрывая взгляда от разворачивающейся трагедии.</p><p>— Долго я трудился над неразрешимой задачей: как же мне использовать «взрывчатку». Старинную было не достать, а новые технологии магглов не терпели наше волшебство. Кроме нескольких бесполезных мне заклинаний. Однако… Я отличаюсь от посредственности учащихся здесь, и смог вычленить из них все, что мне было необходимо. И даже с таким ущербным запасом заклинаний, мне удалось осуществить задуманное. «Стазисдиу», что служило неким барьером между предметом и остальным миром, а стало быть и магическим фоном. И «Редуцио», эффект от которого… Впрочем, объясню на примере: Погрузив «взрывчатку» в стазис, я не позволил прикосновению магии спровоцировать взрыв. Последующий «Редуцио» сделал этот взрыв неминуемым, когда стазис падет. Да, он все еще уменьшает предмет, как вы видите. Даже делает его легким, словно камушек.</p><p>— Повторяю последний раз, — Альбус отточенным движением руки вооружился. — Этот спектакль с угрозами и безумием должен быть немедленно закончен. За все свои преступления ты заплатишь жизнью. И если твои уловки с состоянием брата окажутся правдой, что обязательно проверят на суде, все обвинения с него будут сняты. Не пытайся никого запугать здесь, Томас, — директор обратился к толпе перепуганных школьников. — Хогвартс защищен от мощной бомбардировки уже много лет. И никакой снаряд…</p><p>— Это не снаряд, — мягко оборвал его Том и опустил руку с все еще зажатым в нем предметом. Парень нежно его погладил кончиком пальца. — Это атомная бомба.</p><p>Волшебники замерли. Чистокровные смотрели с непониманием, но зато магглорожденные и большая часть полукровок…</p><p>Большой Зал утонул в криках. Некоторые даже попытались покинуть его, на что стоящий у преподавательского стола парень заливисто засмеялся:</p><p>— <i>Вы пытаетесь убежать от ядерного оружия?</i> — он оборвал смех и вновь поднял руку высоко над головой, привлекая всеобщее внимание лишь к себе. Точнее, к боеголовке, зажатой в ладони. — Всем оставаться на своих местах, пока я не решу иначе. Через пару часов магглы могут развязать массовую истерию или даже войну, когда не досчитаются своей игрушки. Я не стирал никому память, не использовал заклинания. Отец, ты гордишься мной? Все, что я использовал, это твою мантию-невидимку и два простеньких «Стазисдиу» и «Редуцио».</p><p>Джеймс стоял бледный, как смерть, все еще прижимая к себе младшего сына, и глядя на старшего взглядом, наполненным тоской, всепоглощающим разочарованием и острым неверием. Этого не могло происходить в реальности. Это просто не могло происходить с его семьей.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь от нас?</p><p>— Вообще-то убить всех, — признался Том голосом, будто выдавал какую-то восхитительную тайну-сплетню. — Всех до единого. Каждого ребенка в этой школе, каждого преподавателя. И большую часть Великобритании, кстати. Здесь около двадцати мегатонн. Я вычитал, что это довольно большой «бабах». Не мог же я похитить такую красавицу, ничего о ней не узнав? — парень под взглядами ужаса и смертельной паники коснулся уменьшенной атомной бомбы поцелуем. — Замороженный во времени взрыв, что развернется в реальности, как только я утрачу над ним контроль.</p><p>
  <i>«Так похоже на тебя, мой Гарри.»</i>
</p><p>— И себя заодно убить собрался? Томас, ты не переживешь взрыва. Не глупи. Верни свой рассудок, ты говоришь о катастрофе мирового масштаба.</p><p>— Я знаю, — беспечно улыбаясь и пожимая плечами ответил темный волшебник и демонстративно подкинул в руках смертоносную вещицу, вызвав всеобщий судорожный вздох. — Это немного возбуждает, знаете? И меня совершенно не волнует собственная смерть, разве я уже не сказал? Кончились игры. И кончилось притворство. Ваш цепной пес вам не рассказывал занимательные истории моей жизни?</p><p>Снейп сжал руки в кулаки, но никак не отреагировал на постыдное прозвище. Зато Дамблдор отозвался немедленно, ибо сейчас решался вопрос о судьбе всей Британии. И решался он с абсолютным психопатом, что не делало переговоры хоть немного с надеждой на благополучный исход. Но Альбус не мог не пытаться.</p><p>— Так же профессор Снейп поведал мне что именно тебя держит здесь, — спокойно произнес старик. — Заметь, он все еще жив. И смотрит прямо на тебя.</p><p>— Не вашими стараниями, господин директор. Вы сделали <i>все</i>, чтобы происходящее здесь состоялось. И если вы знали, судя по ответу ранее, Снейп информировал достаточно обстоятельно. Поэтому… Вы знали мою реакцию. Мне совершенно нечего терять и некого любить, не за кого бояться. Убью взрывом большую часть населения островов? Изменю климат? Или что там еще будет после, меня это не волнует, — Том задумчиво разглядывал ядерную боеголовку, уже говоря сам с собой и не обращаясь ни к кому: — Это зовется последствиями.</p><p>— Томас, — резко подал голос до этого молчавший отец. Он завел второго сына за спину и сделал несколько бесстрашных шагов к слизеринцу. — Никакой казни не будет. Я ее никогда и не планировал. Мы пришли забрать Гарри из Хогвартса и надежно спрятать. Ни в коем случае не убивать. Ты этого добиваешься? Смерти своего брата? От своих же рук? Очнись! Посмотри на себя, на Гарри! Он в ужасе от происходящего!</p><p>Том глянул на переигрывающего брата с легким презрением, и тот прекратил трястись. В самом деле, никакого профессионализма. И не будь ситуация здесь столь непоправимо кошмарной, любой ослепший неудачник заметил бы нетипичность поведения парня. Слизеринец коснулся своего левого уха, и залитый кровью подросток шагнул вслед за бывшим аврором:</p><p>— Том, прошу, — тихо произнес Гарри, и все посмотрели в его сторону. Гриффиндорец сглотнул. — Мы уйдем, и все это закончится. Никаких смертей, мы уйдем, будто нас и не было. Я не умру. И ты не умрешь. Никто не умрет. Тебе это не нужно. В-верно, отец?</p><p>— Да, — твердо подтвердил Джеймс, протягивая руку старшему сыну. — Никто не умрет.</p><p>Том молчал и не двигался. Потому что в первые в своей жизни волшебник с бессмысленным миром задумался, а не уйти ли из него, забрав за собой и любимого. Сейчас это было как никогда легко. И как никогда он был к этому готов.</p><p>Всего лишь отпустить себя. Отпустить контроль. Обрести долгожданный покой, забвение, темноту, где уже ничего не будет. Все эти бессмысленные лица актеров кукольного театра, лживые, лживые, лживые. На него смотрит одно сплошное притворство, он играет притворство, он вплел себя в этот спектакль отвратительных людей и пытается подражать живым. Так почему бы не облегчить им эти муки? <i>Почему бы не разбить эти бесформенные ячейки навеки?</i> То, о чем он мечтал в далеком детстве. И теперь имеет возможность сделать это в полномасштабном объеме. И забрать возлюбленного из бессмысленного мира за собой.</p><p>Том посмотрел на бомбу в своих руках.</p><p>Гарри побледнел, понимая <b>что</b> сейчас происходит, и его тело неаккуратно шмякнулось об пол. Диггори, прибывающий до этого момента в отключке, мгновенно отлепился от своего стола, тяжело вдыхая ртом воздух.</p><p><i>Настоящий</i> же Гарри, медленно оторвавшись от каменного пола и с таким же трудом поднявшись на обе ноги, не открывал глаз. В голове все шумело и щелкало, барабаны били не переставая, а вмешательство Седрика и насильственное управление его телом, едва не повредили разум окончательно, пока гриффиндорец отчаянно ломился наружу. Разумеется, Гарри все прекрасно слышал. И понял заминку старшего брата. Понял, и Диггори сумел разглядеть это. В таком положении ловец не мог самостоятельно ни о чем предупредить лучшего друга, он попросту вытеснил сознание парня прочь, во тьму, в состояние, близкое к коме. Он и не стал перед этим сливаться с сознанием, мысли которого так легко могут прочесть. Староста не мог допустить осечки продуманного слизеринцем плана, даже когда прочел несколько минут назад в чужой памяти содержание записки, в которой вообще-то могла оказаться ложь. И если бы хоть что-то пошло не так, и сумасшедший родственник его лучшего друга как следует истернул на это...</p><p>Гарри медленно открыл глаза и поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с братом. Хватило лишь этого. Том смотрел в ответ всего секунду, перед тем как кивнуть:</p><p>— Хорошо, отец. Мы поговорим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Правда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Том направился к выходу из Большого Зала, и авроры, настороженно переглянувшись, поспешили следом. Джеймс крепко сжал руку младшего сына, не позволяя ему отойти от себя дальше шага, но Гарри внезапно затормозил и посмотрел в сторону толпы школьников, будто кого-то там выискивая. И словно в ответ на его молчаливый призыв оттуда ровным шагом вышла девушка, без каких-либо слов поравнявшись с гриффиндорцем.</p><p>— Мисс Чжоу? — немедленно нахмурился Дамблдор. — Вам лучше вернуться к остальным, сейчас не время и не место.</p><p>— Это последний раз, когда вообще место и время, — мягко произнесла ведьма, взяв Гарри за другую руку. — Не беспокойтесь, господин директор, мы очень близко дружим, и я не могу позволить ему остаться сейчас рядом с…</p><p>— Чжоу, — тихо одернул ее Гарри и потянул за собой.</p><p>Директор позволил им и это. Хотя вряд ли у него в эти минуты вообще было право голоса, учитывая неутешительное положение стольких людей разом. Процессия колдунов бесшумно передвигалась по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса, направляясь в скрытую от остальных глаз комнату, где помешать им точно никто не сможет.</p><p>— Шерсть или перья? — одними губами спросил Гарри у девушки.</p><p>— Второе.</p><p>Что же, думал гриффиндорец, сейчас действительно нет никакой возможности для Диггори незаметно для преподавателей отключиться вновь или скрыться от чужих глаз. По крайней мере хотя бы возможность разговора предоставилась. Невинная и не замеченная во всяких темных делах колдунья не должна вызвать подозрения. Лишь… Гарри неопределенно покосился на бледное лицо папы. Он держался привычно грозно и уверенно, и даже несмотря на пугающую ситуацию неминуемого конца, от мужчины веяло обещанием защиты. Это заставило юного Темного Лорда незаметно улыбнуться: забавно, учитывая, какую реакцию вызвала эта самая атомная бомба в руках идущего впереди слизеринца. Гарри понятия не имел, что это, но учитывая характер старшего брата — дело гораздо хуже, чем просто дрянь. Том не стал бы так легко сдавать себя такому количеству волшебников, не стал бы подставляться, не будучи уверенным, что сможет победить. Мерлин, выкинуть такое…</p><p>Оказавшись в просторной выручай-комнате, волшебники, не сговариваясь, заняли небольшие диванчики. Том сел один. Они долгое время молчали, не решаясь заговорить. Наконец, Кингсли начал первым:</p><p>— Томми, как ты мог до такого…</p><p>— Какое право вы имеете обращаться ко мне по имени, Бруствер? — ледяным тоном прервал его парень, а его рот изогнулся в некрасивом оскале.</p><p>— Это Сири, — тихо произнес Гарри, впившись взглядом в темные глаза брата, настойчиво толкая воспоминание о письме.</p><p>Том некоторое время не разрывал пристального контакта и кивнул, немного расслабившись. Это не укрылось от Джеймса. Бывший аврор, наоборот, напрягся.</p><p>— Вот, как ты это делаешь? Всего лишь смотришь ему в глаза и заставляешь раскрывать информацию?</p><p>— Это просто, учитывая, какое количество времени мы были вдвоем. Его разум для меня привычен, как свой собственный, — с удовольствием растянул губы в улыбке слизеринец, не собираясь как-либо скрывать свое отношение к этому. — Но заставляю ли… О, мой дорогой отец, <i>малыш-Джеймс</i> и сам предоставляет свои мысли на широком блюдце.</p><p>— Ты собирался убить его! — не выдержав, воскликнул Кингсли-Сириус, вскочив с дивана и опалив крестника злым взглядом. — Своего родного единственного брата, ты приказал ему умереть! Гарри, он, какого… Нет, почему?!</p><p>Гриффиндорец сжал зубы и нахмурился. Абсолютная солидарность с вопросом. Он понятия не имел, что именно задумали старосты. И какого, блять, хрена им понадобился весь этот цирк. Парень открыл было рот, как его пальцы сжала маленькая мягкая ладошка. Чжоу кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, и мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Менталисты способны завладевать чужим сознанием и управлять функциями организма. В том числе, заставить двигаться, говорить, творить колдовство. Это было бы сложно, будь на месте Гарри кто-то другой. С щитами, без доверия и… Без любви. Без нее попасть в чей-то разум и так легко управлять практически невозможно. Вы бы заметили, — ее улыбка дрогнула, а Том совершенно внезапно вновь приподнял верхнюю губу, оскалив белоснежные зубы в припадке бешенства. Потому что говорила девушка не о нем. — Но… Чем вызвана любовь, это — уже другой вопрос.</p><p>— Мисс…</p><p>— Чжоу. Чжоу Чанг. Я девушка Гарри.</p><p>Взрослые хмуро переглянулись. Джеймс подался вперед, внимательно рассматривая спутницу младшего сына. Он не упустил злобную реакцию старшего на нее, а это уже было весьма занятно: если Томас испытывает к ведьме негатив, она не может быть его союзницей. Однако ее знания настораживают. Это раздел запрещенной магии. Магии души. И если со слизеринцем все было понятно — врожденное ли это от матери или долгие тренировки, осведомленность Чанг остро не понравилась мужчине.</p><p>— Мисс Чанг, не потрудитесь ли рассказать об источнике ваших знаний? — прямо и твердо спросил Джеймс, собираясь напором сбить ведьму с толку. Аврорская хватка уже была чистейшим инстинктом.</p><p>К его повторному удивлению, выражение лица девушки ни каплю не изменилось. Чжоу откинула с лица волосы каким-то слишком широким взмахом руки, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Извините, сэр, после того, как мама Гарри умерла, он переселился в подземелья. Было большим трудом быть рядом с ним, меня там не терпят и не ждут. Но, все же, я там оказалась. И некоторые книги… — она покосилась на застывшего Тома с испугом, а ее голос дрогнул. — Так я поняла, что происходит с моим парнем. И это было хорошо.</p><p>— Что хорошего в том, что его сознание калечат? — неожиданно холодно подал голос Ремус в облике Фрэнка. До этого момента он лишь наблюдал. — Что из пацана вылепили Мордед знает кого, заставили убивать и творить темное волшебство? Его приговорили к казни. Дважды за сегодняшний день.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на спектакль от лица не вовремя явившегося Седрика с интересом. Удивительно, что тот мог так легко контролировать эмоции своей девушки, тогда как его собственное лицо выдавало бы ловца с потрохами. Нужно будет это позже выяснить. Гриффиндорец покосился на старшего брата: конечно, если тот их не разорвет в приступе ревности. Поэтому парень незаметно высвободил свою руку и демонстративно поежился. Впрочем, это было для дядюшек и отца: Том ни за что не клюнет на эту дешевщину.</p><p>— <i>Хорошо</i>, что это был не <i>он</i>, — холодно откликнулась ведьма, окатив презрительным взглядом авроров. — И не разобравшись в ситуации, единственный любящий и адекватный родственник собирался убить сына на потеху приказам Министерства.</p><p>— Это мы еще выясним, были ли те слова правдой, — ни сколько не впечатлился Джеймс. — Способов огромное количество. Но не об этом речь, мы прекрасно знаем, как работают силы магов-менталистов. И спрашивали мы не о принципах воздействия их запретного колдовства на разум жертвы. Вопрос адресовался к моему сыну, который на глазах у всей школы признался, что любит младшего брата. И при этом приказал ему убить себя. Томас, я совершенно не понимаю твоих поступков. И перестал понимать тебя самого.</p><p>Наконец, внимание всех присутствующих вновь переключилось на слизеринца. Тот уже успел взять себя в руки и нацепить очередную маску безграничного умиротворения. Если бы не маленькая смертоносная боеголовка в не менее смертоносных руках. Том легко улыбнулся, и в его эмоциях не была заметна фальшь.</p><p>— Это любопытный вопрос, отец. Особенно для того, кто <i>всю свою жизнь</i> меня никогда не понимал. Был так слеп, что не замечал вокруг себя ничего, помимо идеально сложенной картинки семейного счастья. Пожалуй, всего пятеро человек знают о ситуации. Один уже мертв. Твоими стараниями, спасибо, — Том отдал честь скривившемуся мужчине. — Да, мать знала обо мне с самого начала.</p><p>— Знала о чем? — спросил Люпин. — О темной магии в тебе? Это она взрастила в тебе ее?</p><p>— Неосознанно, — спокойно согласился парень, скользнув взглядом по напряженному лицу младшего родственника. — Но это меньшая часть тайны. Скрывала Темная Леди вовсе не это. Видите ли, у меня некие ограничения в эмоциональном и чувственном плане.</p><p>— Что это означает?</p><p>— Как бы мягче выразиться? Я не люблю тебя, отец, — улыбнулся Том, погладив бомбу пальцем. И было это противоположностью мягкости: парень причинял боль этими словами намеренно и с приязнью. — Ни дядюшек, ни мать. Я не замечу, если вы в скором времени издохните. Может, я даже этому поспособствую. Не знаю. Еще не предвижу, как окончится наш разговор.</p><p>В выручай-комнате повисла тишина. Джеймс выглядел болезненно-ошарашенно, впрочем, не только он. Гарри, ощущая чувства папы, решил немного облегчить его муку:</p><p>— Он эмоциональный калека. Том физически не может, не способен на любовь, это с рождения. Из-за ритуалов мамы при беременности. Она не знала, что так выйдет.</p><p>— И ты тоже?..</p><p>— Ох, нет, — он тонко улыбнулся потерянному мужчине. — Меня-то защитила, я вырос действительно самым обыкновенным светлым волшебником. Несмотря на состояние моего брата, мама любила его всем сердцем, пыталась помочь справиться. Ты не… Ты не представляешь, как тяжело постоянно притворяться. Это сбивает с толку.</p><p>— Ну, если сумасшествие теперь объясняется именно так, — протянул Ремус, что был из всех самый здравомыслящий, и в руки взял себя легко. — Так значит, Лили обо всем знала. Это объясняет, почему от малыша Тома постоянно несло зельями и кровью животных. Проводила ритуалы?</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как по виску скатывается капелька пота, и нервно ответил:</p><p>— Я точно не знаю, что именно они там…</p><p>— Нет, особо никаких ритуалов не было, — перебил его брат и жестоко улыбнулся дяде Люпину. — Я убивал животных. И в том возрасте не учитывал великолепный нюх оборотня, поэтому не подозревал, что кто-то может догадаться. Позже, разумеется, заклинания исправляли эти маленькие оплошности.</p><p>— Маленькие оплошности?! — воскликнул Сириус, сжимая кулаки. — Тебе было пять лет! Именно тогда Рем начал замечать странные запахи от тебя!</p><p>— А надо бы в три, — с той же кривой усмешкой парировал Том. — Было забавным лишать жизни бесполезных тварей. Инстинкты не позволяли им сделать это самим, а я был так благороден, что помогал избавиться от бессмысленного существования. Впрочем… Кого я обманываю? Помимо этого, мне было необходимо причинять им боль.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Голос Ремуса был тихим и тусклым.</p><p>— Мне было приятно.</p><p>— <b>Все!</b> Хватит! — взорвался Джеймс. Он смотрел на старшего сына с отвращением. — Меня не волнует, на кой хрен тебе сдались животные! Это нихуевая такая проблема, которую я, как отец, упустил, но она меньшая, из вытекших наружу последствий! Ты, блять, не!..</p><p>Пока остальные выясняли неприглядные моменты детства Тома, Чжоу привлекла внимание лучшего друга тычком локтя в бок. Дождавшись, пока тот посмотрит в ее сторону, девушка встретилась с ним взглядом.</p><p>
  <i>Что бы дальше не случилось, играй роль напуганного жизнью человека. Не защищай брата, вообще молчи. Ты себя выдашь сразу же. Не забывай, что твой взбесившийся отец сейчас всеми своими радарами на ложь настроен. Если мы хотим выпутаться — нужно обыграть правду. Тебе будет больно, поэтому терпи.</i>
</p><p>Гарри сильно напрягся. Он не собирался оставлять брата в этом болоте одного. И не собирался быть жертвой. Ведь именно он, он сам сделал Тома психопатом окончательно. И лишь сам виноват в трагедии, в гребаных последствиях, о которых его все предупреждали. Гарри нахмурился, настойчиво крутя эти мысли в голове. Его верхняя губа дернулась в намеке на знакомый оскал-копию брата.</p><p>
  <i>Если ты не послушаешься, я опять займу твое тело. Просто доверься. У этого ублюдка неплохой план, к сожалению. </i>
</p><p>Неплохой план?! Он едва не взорвал весь замок! Гарри ясно увидел в глазах знакомую пустоту, и будто бы на самом деле знал, что последует дальше. В этом не было контроля над ситуацией. Том собирался перебить их ко всем чертям. И что же его остановит сейчас? Старший брат может сорваться вновь в любой момент. В его разуме больше не было стабильности. И Гарри не особо верил, что Диггори сможет долго находиться в чужом теле: скорее всего Хогвартс сейчас полон авроров и людей из Ордена Феникса. И ведется обыск.</p><p>
  <i>Ты прав. Всех учеников разместили на ночь в Большом Зале, но мало кто спать лег. Я немного слышу шум голосов. Если сосредоточишься, сможешь услышать и ты. Через меня. Здесь весь аврорат, они готовятся к осаде. Я не знаю, успел ли твой родственник предупредить Кроведушцев не соваться.</i>
</p><p>Это не было проблемой, на самом деле. Гарри четко и ясно дал им понять, чтобы без его приказа те не устраивали нападений и не делали шума. Однако сейчас не так важно, будет ли сражение или нет: гриффиндорец всей своей сущностью боялся за брата. Чем больше правды откроется, тем хуже ему будет. Тем глубже себя закопает. И парень просто не мог ему позволить уничтожить себя.</p><p>
  <i>Я видел твой разговор с матерью. Нет, не начинай злиться, сейчас не время. Да, ты прав, я видел практически все, но мельком. Лишь воспоминания, где были сильные эмоции — те гораздо ярче, я натыкался на них как на раскиданные вещи в темной комнате. Сложно объяснить. Долго. И из слов твоей мамы кое-что понял. Я всем сердцем не желаю этого делать, но… Я учел твои чувства. Пойми, я на твоей стороне. Если твой отец собирался спасти тебя, мой план может сработать. Именно поэтому ты должен молчать, запуганно молчать. Следи за лицом, умоляю. Когда останемся наедине, я расскажу тебе абсолютно все.</i>
</p><p>Гарри ощутил прилив небывалой ярости в сознании друга: тот едва не взрывался от ненависти к собственным решениям. Парень не знал, что Седрик задумал, но если это реально сможет помочь Тому… Он согласен на все. Лишь бы брат был жив. Едва эти мысли пронеслись в голове, двойственность разума исчезла. Гриффиндорец осторожно глянул на все еще говоривших друг с другом волшебников, силясь уловить, что пропустил.</p><p>— …Не меняет ровным счетом ничего. На суде все воспоминания вскроют, допросят под сывороткой правды. К чему было воровать взрыв-силу? К чему эти убийства? Неужели ты действительно решил раскрыть себя как настоящего Темного Лорда?</p><p>— Какое значение имеют мои планы? Я никого не собираюсь просвящать в них. Мои мысли вскрыть никто не способен, а Веритасерум… Как вы заставите меня принять его? Я утрачу контроль. А вместе с этим уже никому не будет интересен результат допроса: мертвым, вообще-то будет не до того.</p><p>— Гарри не имеет щитов, — гаркнул Блэк. — А раз уж в его сознании все это время копошился именно ты — это увидят.</p><p>— Вот мы и подошли к самой сути моих требований. И если ваше решение меня устроит, массового убийства не будет. Моя цель проста, и это спасти неразумного братца от гибели.</p><p>— Твои способы отвратительны, безумны. Ты мог попытаться сделать это иначе, сын. Ты умен, смог достать подобное, протащить в школу. Так в чем проблема была поступить по-другому?! Не уничтожать Хогсмид, не убивать людей в нем!</p><p>— Какое мне дело до других людей? — насмешливо поинтересовался парень, разведя руки в стороны. — Мне нравится их убивать. Мне нравится процесс убийства. Этот вкус совершенен.</p><p>— Вкус, — медленно проговорил Люпин, бледнея. — Вкус… Мордред и Моргана, <i>вкус</i>.</p><p>— О чем ты? — резко отозвался Сириус.</p><p>— Я уже видел подобную жажду, — с дрожью в голосе ответил оборотень. Его лицо перекосилось от тошноты. — Он пожирает плоть своих жертв. <i>Он ест людей</i>.</p><p>— Блять.</p><p>Сириус отвернулся в сторону, отгоняя прочь появившиеся в голове картинки. Их было легко связать с окровавленным лицом чокнутого каннибала. Том пожал плечами, нисколько не смущенный раскрывшейся правдой, тогда как Гарри сидел ни жив, ни мертв. Джеймс ненадолго прикрыл ладонью лицо, борясь с острым отвращением, с ненавистью и болью, что не смог воспитать в наследнике достойного здорового человека. Даже если в этом была лишь часть вины — мужчина банально ничего не замечал.</p><p>— Мисс Чанг, мы просим прощения, что наша семья втянула вас в это. Мы сотрем вам память и обеспечим любое алиби, прикрытие.</p><p>— Я не согласна, — твердо произнесла ведьма, намеренно приобняв своего «парня». — Гарри требуется немыслимая помощь, чтобы пережить весь этот кошмар. Ему нужен близкий человек, который проходил это все с ним вместе. Вам не справиться. Мы любим друг друга, доверяем. Если вы попытаетесь воздействовать на его разум силой — разрушите его.</p><p>— Я не могу позволить ребенку решать свою судьбу!</p><p>— Отец, в чем-то эта девчонка права, — внезапно согласился с Чжоу Том. Он смотрел на ведьму странным застывшим взглядом. — После моего вмешательства состояние брата граничит с сумасшествием.</p><p>— Он нормально держится, Гарри — стойкий мужчина, боец, — возразил Блэк, все еще морщась и не глядя в сторону слизеринца. — Зачем ему эта девушка сейчас? Чем вы помочь можете, Чанг?</p><p>Ведьма сильно сжала пальцы на чужом плече, заставив друга напрячься. По-другому она не могла его никак подготовить. И сейчас все будет держаться на предупреждении Седрика, на благоразумии Тома, на любви родителя.</p><p>— Они переспали. Не единожды.</p><p>Повисла еще одна тишина. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и побелел до состояния полу-обморока. Кажется, его начало колотить. Пальцы на руке сжались болезненно крепко. Парень не смел поднять ни на кого взгляд, его продолжало трясти от ужаса: случилось именно то, чего Гарри боялся больше всего на свете. Что отец узнает об их запретных неправильных отношениях.</p><p>Джеймс медленно поднялся на ноги и направил на старшего сына волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Скажи, что это ложь. Скажи. Скажи мне.</p><p>— Джеймс, сейчас не…</p><p>— <i>СКАЖИ!</i></p><p>Том остался сидеть на месте, без какого-либо интереса разглядывая своего трясущегося от озверевшей ненависти отца. И спустя несколько секунд звенящей мучительной тишины тепло улыбнулся:</p><p>— Я его насиловал несколько раз, пока он спал. Затем меня облили зельем, из-за которого это произошло по обоюдному согласию. Не сразу, но мой Гарри свыкся с мыслью, что так теперь будет всегда. Так что да, мы с ним спим.</p><p>Бывший аврор зарычал от всепоглощающей ярости и накинулся на парня с голыми руками, окончательно озверев от раскрывшейся мерзости. Пик самого опаляющего гнева был успешно достигнут. В четыре руки его удержали другие Мародеры, не дав кулакам добраться до такого же умиротворенного парня. Джеймс вырывался так отчаянно и свирепо, позабыв про палочку в руках, что Люпину пришлось наложить несколько заклинаний связывания: разъяренный мужчина легко их сбрасывал с себя. Не переставая дергаться в путах, Джеймс не сводил с Тома широко распахнутых глаз, в которых отражалось лишь одно: жажда убийства. Жестокого, кровавого убийства. В тот момент в нем не осталось ни грамма от настроенного на переговоры аврора, защитника простых волшебников, в мужчине был лишь убитый горем и ненавистью отец своих потерянных детей.</p><p>— Если ты не успокоишься, мы ничего не добьемся, — сквозь зубы выпалил Блэк, борясь с желанием поддержать друга в истерзании насильника и желанием не усугублять ситуацию. — У этого выродка в руках все еще находится бомба.</p><p>— Гарри, — запнулся было Люпин, дернувшись в сторону своего крестника. — Мы не… Мы ни о чем не знали. Это не…</p><p>— Зато знала мать, — не без удовольствия отозвался слизеринец, забавляясь реакцией родственников. — Знает Снейп, а стало быть и директор. Все Кроведушцы. Ах, отец, как печально: даже здесь ты ничего не замечал.</p><p>— Хватит! — не выдержал Гарри. — Хватит, Том, перестань это говорить!</p><p>— Перестать «что»? — рассмеялся тот, посмотрев на брата слишком ласково и ни сколько не скрываясь. — Указывать на ошибки твоего неприкаянного папочки?</p><p>— Том!</p><p>— Несомненно, его утешит, что тебе искренне нравился секс со мной. А то, как ты самозабвенно отсасывал мне в лесу… Знаешь, это даже…</p><p>Речь прервалась из-за налетевшего на парня Блэка, который со всей дури впечатал кулак в голову Тома. Диван вместе с ними перевернулся, и волшебники полетели на пол. Сириус не переставая избивал чужое лицо, рыча от злобы. Он успел как следует разбить чужой нос, губы, рассечь бровь и превратить некогда прекрасное лицо в кровавую кашу, перед тем как мужчину отшвырнуло в сторону магией Гарри.</p><p>Он подлетел к старшему брату, испуганно вглядываясь в нанесенные повреждения и уже собираясь что-то произнести, как комнату наполнило нарастающее гудение. Волшебники стали оглядываться в поисках источника шума, пока их взгляды не привлекло слабое свечение на полу: отлетевшая в сторону боеголовка подрагивала и будто-бы рывками увеличивалась в размерах. Вместе с этим увеличивалось и низкое гудение, граничащее с вибрацией. С потолка посыпалась пыль, а стекла в фальшивых окнах зазвенели.</p><p>— Возьми себя в руки, ну же, давай! — рявкнул Люпин, тоже подскочив к избитому парню и тряханув того за плечи. — Верни контроль над бомбой! Живее!</p><p>Том болезненно скривился: если бы это так легко можно было сделать! Все это время он прилагал немыслимые усилия, удерживая магию на месте. Взрыв такой мощи подрывал все силы, что были затрачены на его удержание. Ощутив на себе прикосновение знакомых пальцев, парень с трудом поднялся над полом и смазал рукой кровь с лица. Начертав на камне руну защиты, он призвал из Небытия энергию, напитав ею тонкую нить контроля над «Редуцио». Гудение стало утихать, пока и вовсе не исчезло. </p><p>— Это ненадолго, — Том сплюнул темно-алую жидкость и посмотрел на своего брата. Затем медленно коснулся его бледной щеки, размазав по ней кровь. После чего поднялся на ноги и обратился уже к поостывшему отцу. Похоже, едва не начавшийся апокалипсис произвел нужное впечатление. — У нас десять минут. Я возьму со всех вас Непреложный Обет. После перенесем контроль на магию Гарри, на его кровь. У него есть неограниченный доступ к… Особой силе, и ему не придется постоянно поддерживать наложенные заклинания. Но так просто для вас это не будет. В случае смерти моего брата, сила рун падет. Вы знаете, что случится после. Далее. Я спрячу бомбу в нужном мне месте. И дальше — уже по обстоятельствам.</p><p>— Что конкретно ты хочешь? — с трудом не сорвавшись на рычание выдавил из себя Джеймс. В его взгляде все еще было непреодолимое желание убийства. Он никогда не простит сына.</p><p>— Безопасность Гарри. Не только жизнь, но и лучшее проживание, что можете дать. Никаких попыток навязать ему что-либо, стереть память, изменить чувства, никаких посторонних магов. Быть может, врача я позволяю. Так же можете привлечь Снейпа, он имеет доступ к артефактам матери, что уберегут Гарри от воздействия рун. Но прежде — возьмете и с него Непреложный Обет, дабы псина директора ни о чем не могла растрепаться никому.</p><p>— И безопасность брата, — хрипло вклинился Гарри. — Если убьете его — я найду способ сдохнуть следом. Никакой бессмысленной угрозы, после всего пережитого — это малое, что я сделаю.</p><p>— Гарри, нет. Он тебя!..</p><p>— Я все сказал.</p><p>— Как, блять, романтично, — с отвращением выплюнул Блэк. — Собираешься оставить этого… Этого… — мужчина грязно выругался. — Ублюдок <i>должен</i> быть наказан.</p><p>— Сэр, — внезапно подала голос Чжоу. Она не смутилась направленных на нее взглядов. Ведьма настойчиво смотрела в глаза Тома. — Я кое-что могу предложить, моя мать знает об этом весьма много.</p><p>Слизеринец внезапно ухмыльнулся, поняв намерения Диггори. Это было забавным. Даже немного интересным — как выкрутится младший брат, его реакция и действия. Это было чем-то совершенно для него новым.</p><p>— Да что ты можешь сделать, глупая девчонка?! Ты знала о ситуации, знала и молчала! Тебя саму в преступники определять нужно!</p><p>— Чтобы остальные узнали, что моего любимого удерживает в сексуальной связи спятивший маньяк? — зло отозвалась Чанг сквозь стиснутые зубы, являя остальным настоящие чувства. — Чтобы на Гарри остаток жизни смотрели с омерзением, копались в его мозгах?! Это сведет с ума любого! И тогда точно покончит с собой, уже безо всякой смерти сумасшедшего родственника! Вы тупые и не менее омерзительные, если все, что вас заботит — жажда мести. В конце концов, этот урод прав в одном — вы, сэр, позволили этой ситуации случиться. Не уследили. Не воспитали. Не предотвратили. И не защитили.</p><p>Джеймс вздрогнул, впервые обратив свой взгляд на младшего сына, прикусив губу до крови. Сердце обливалось болью и уже ненавистью к самому себе.</p><p>— Ничего не исправить, — глухо ответил Ремус за них всех. — Он сказал, что мать пыталась изменить его. Научить быть нормальным.</p><p>— Волшебными путями, — уже более спокойно сказала Чанг, сжав руку на горле своих эмоций. — Зелья, артефакты, заклинания, ритуалы. Это не все. Сумасшествие — болезнь, и брата моего парня нужно лечить, а не убивать или наказывать.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на подругу вопросительным взглядом, неосознанно прижимаясь к боку Томаса. Тот никак не вмешивался в разговор, лишь молча впитывая в себя близость любимого человека.</p><p>— Некоторые маггловские больницы специализируются на сумасшествии, — продолжила девушка, мысленно усмехнувшись над пораженными ее словами лицами взрослых колдунов: чистокровки и знать не знали о подобном. И она сама до некоторых пор. Странно, что этим не занялась сама Лили. Однако вполне допустимо, что мать не хотела видеть своего любимого сына овощем. — И дают сильное лекарство. Его действие похоже на яд, но помимо вреда, иногда люди приходят в норму. А если Томас не излечится — эти лекарства не дадут ему совершать преступления вновь, они отнимают само желание делать это. В аврорате должно быть достаточно нужных амулетов, чтобы заблокировать его силу и не дать раскрыться перед магглами. Те их не смогут снять.</p><p>— Какие гарантии, что Томас оттуда не сбежит? — жестко вопросил Джеймс, с трудом приходя к решению оставить павшего в его глазах сына в живых. Уж Гарри бы он смог удержать от самоубийства. Но вот упоминание этой ведьмы о его непосредственной вине в произошедшем… Это была чистая, болезненная правда. И сейчас бывший глава аврората собирал все свое мужество, чтобы поступить правильно. Спасти, а не убить. Спасти. — И что он не перебьет других магглов? Ты не можешь предвидеть поступков сумасшедшего. А мы не можем оставить в больнице волшебников, это приведет к ней остальных.</p><p>— Не могу. Но я знаю, как работают ваши артефакты. Отец моего бывшего парня был сотрудником Министерства Магии, да и сам Гарри рассказывал. Его магический след будет невозможно обнаружить. И он сам не будет способен использовать магию. Но это не самое главное, почему я предлагаю маггловский метод, — Чжоу из последних сил держала лицо, не позволяя скользнуть на него жестокой предвкушающей улыбке. Потому что она выяснила все, что ей было нужно. И это уничтожит чудовище навсегда. — Все дело в их лекарствах. Он не будет способным есть самостоятельно, не то, что на ногах стоять. Физически все будет… В относительной <i>норме</i>, — ведьма дернула уголком рта в приступе радости, что тут же скрыла за успокаивающей улыбкой в сторону своего «парня». — Лечение влияет на мозг, Том будет не способен принимать решения сам. В таких больницах привыкли иметь дело с буйными психопатами, даже если те массово убивали людей. Магглы высококачественно с подобными справляются безо всякой магии.</p><p>Джеймс помолчал некоторое время. И перевел взгляд на своих детей. Гарри выглядел взволнованно-изумленным, еще не совсем понимая, является ли это спасением или какой-то хитрой ловушкой от спятившего приятеля, Том не выказывал особых эмоций, смотря куда-то перед собой. Бывший аврор с неимоверным трудом смог назвать старшего сына по имени. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот чокнутый испорченный до всей своей гнилой души ребенок исчез навсегда.</p><p>— Что ты на это скажешь, Томас? Единственное, что я приму сейчас — согласие на лечение. Или немедленную казнь. Ты болен. Я не встречал еще человека, кто был настолько психически искалечен. И я дам клятву, и спрячу Гарри так хорошо, что ни светлые, ни темные не доберутся до нас. И обеспечу <i>нормальную</i> жизнь, где тебя не будут упоминать уже <i>никогда</i>. Ты исчезнешь из нашей семьи. Даже если маггловское лечение немыслимым образом поможет... Теперь у меня лишь один сын. Можешь спрятать бомбу, но перед этим дашь и нам Непреложный Обет, что в ту же секунду вернешься обратно и позволишь мне заковать тебя в амулеты. Те амулеты, которые выберу я сам. </p><p>— Отец, под…</p><p>— Тихо, Гарри.</p><p>Том не сразу ответил, с прищуром сканируя эмоции Седрика в теле девушки. Его забавляло, что парень чувствовал себя победителем. Неужели думает, что он не сможет выбраться из какой-то маггловской лечебницы? Или что Гарри не сможет сбежать от отца? Что они больше никогда не встретятся? Это смешно. Он легко уйдет оттуда, а после - убьет всех, кто в этом будет замешан. </p><p>— Я согласен, отец, — ухмыльнулся слизеринец, показательно притягивая младшего брата к себе и целуя его в висок разбитыми губами. — <b>Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет</b>.</p><p>Не обратив на зловещую угрозу в голосе никакого внимания, Джеймс опять обратился к Чжоу Чанг:</p><p>— О какой больнице идет речь, мисс Чанг?</p><p>— Небольшой замок, здесь, в Шотландии, — не удержала широкой мстительной ухмылки ведьма, глядя в ответ на Тома. Все кончено. — Лечебница «Хартвуд».*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - учитывая, что сейчас в фанфике 1996 год, эта больница еще действует. Закрыта по понятным причинам "лечения" подобных пациентов, как и большинство психиатрических клиник того времени. Не Рутледж, конечно, но и Томми не Алиса. Условно.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Лечение от безумия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри молча смотрел на приносимые волшебниками Обеты: ритуал по привязке крови Том провел успешно, и замороженный во времени взрыв надежно подпитывался энергией Небытия. Гарри не нужно было прикладывать к этому никаких усилий, чему гриффиндорец был смутно рад — если уж старший брат терял контроль над странной бомбой, то ему подобное явно не удержать. После он с мрачной решимостью направился к родственнику, зная, что за этим последует: руку мгновенно перехватил отец. Джеймс вообще старался не глядеть на старшего сына, но уловить его ненависть было не сложно.</p><p>— Нет, Гарри. На этом ваше общение закончено.</p><p>— Его лицо нужно обработать, — нахмурился парень и попытался выдернуть конечность из крепкой хватки, но Джеймс оставался непреклонен. — И мне <i>нужно</i> поговорить.</p><p>— Большее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, это не мешать взрослым сопроводить тебя до убежища, — жестко ответил мужчина, дернув сына назад и передав в не менее цепкие руки крестного. — Лунатик, Бродяга, переместите Гарри и мисс Чанг в поместье, проследите за ними. Но сперва…</p><p>Джеймс нацепил на шею младшего сына несколько амулетов: обхватывающую горло цепь против сырой темной магии, Амулет Сокрытия Сил в виде тонкой серебристой цепочки и кулон, перекрывающий магию рун. Гарри плотно сжал зубы: он больше не ощущал в себе ни крупицы темного волшебства. Палочку, к счастью, отнимать не стали. По сути, это было бесполезно: куда школьнику тягаться с тренированными взрослыми магами?</p><p>Гарри показательно устало вздохнул и повел плечом, протягивая руку непрошибаемо спокойной ведьме. Чжоу позволила мужчинам навесить амулеты и на нее — авроры не собирались так просто доверять ее невинному виду. Она общается с Гарри.</p><p>Гриффиндорец ласково улыбнулся девушке и притянул ее в нежные объятия, затем оставил мягкий поцелуй на ее щеке. Едва услышав за своей спиной смущенный вздох одного из дядюшек, Гарри резво вывернулся из чужих рук и в единый миг оказался возле старшего брата, обнимая его до хруста в ребрах. Том хмыкнул в ответ на это представление и потрепал черные спутанные волосы.</p><p>— Только попробуй не найти способа сбежать, — с ласковой угрозой прошептал слизеринец. — Я выверну тебя наизнанку и распну как Христа, если поддашься чужому влиянию, птенчик.</p><p>— Я выберусь, — жарко шепнул в ответ Гарри ему куда-то в шею, прижимаясь к чужой щеке лбом. — И тебя вытащу, чокнутая мамочка.</p><p>Он собирался сказать еще что-то. Да много слов вертелось на языке, парень вообще не совсем понимал, что они прощаются, не до конца осознавал всю ситуацию. Они всегда побеждают. Всегда выбираются из переделок. И всегда оказываются вместе. Но произнести задуманное не успел: чужие руки достаточно грубо вырвали его из теплых объятий и как следует встряхнули. Джеймс что-то зло выговаривал ему, но Гарри смотрел только на покрытое ушибами и ссадинами лицо Тома, прокручивая в голове свои настойчивые мысли.</p><p>
  <i>«Я вернусь за тобой. Куда бы тебя не отослали, где бы не спрятали. И что бы не сотворили — я вернусь. Мы вылечим тебя, если это возможно, но сделаем это вместе.»</i>
</p><p>Старший брат просто смотрел на него без какого-либо выражения, так же не прислушиваясь к бурной гневной речи родителя. Он уже не мог прочесть мысли Гарри — на шее, запястьях и пальцах красовались многочисленные артефакты куда в большем количестве, чем у младшего родственника. Слизеринец смотрел ему в глаза, но не слышал больше ничего.</p><p>Под мантией-невидимкой их сопроводили за территорию школы. Следящие чары не могли быть наложены на скрытую амулетами магию гриффиндорца, поэтому антиаппарационный барьер волшебники пересекли без посторонней угрозы. Люпин крепко держал за руку крестника, а Сириус его девушку. Так их и переместили на территорию защищенного поместья. Гарри здесь раньше не был и разглядывал небольшой дом с садиком с удивлением. Дождавшись, пока взрослые вплетут в защитный купол и магию Чжоу, они зашли в поместье. Студентов сразу отвели в просторную комнату, где из узкой небольшой кровати трансфигурировали двухъярусную. Присев на краешек мебели, Гарри с вопросом уставился на крестного. Ремус неловко кашлянул, не делая попыток посмотреть прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Мы будем внизу, малыш-Джеймс. Когда твой отец вернется, он все объяснит.</p><p>— Не пытайтесь сбежать, через охранный барьер пройти не сможете, — строго добавил Блэк, особо подчеркнув последнее слово. — Вообще никаким из доступных волшебникам способов. Ни на своих двоих, четырех, пяти… Ни совы, ни магия, ни даже фестралы. Ничто и никто, если не вписан в разрешение барьера, не способен его пересечь. Поверьте, но… Попробуйте. Разрешаю.</p><p>— Сириус!</p><p>— Что? Все равно не смогут. Что же, оставим вас. Если я сейчас не напьюсь… — проворчал угрозу все еще слишком бледный и потрясенный мужчина, перед тем как прикрыл за собой дверь спальни.</p><p>Друзья встретили тишину молчанием. Чжоу упорно разглядывала гриффиндорца, пытаясь тем самым начать разговор, но Гарри продолжал угрюмо сжимать губы до белизны. Кажется, даже сейчас парень не осознавал, что все двери были не просто закрыты — камнем завалены. Наконец, повернув голову к девушке, парень тихо произнес:</p><p>— Зачем это все?</p><p>Чанг ласково улыбнулась и погладила мага по щеке кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Ради твоего здоровья, Гарри. Это все — ради твоего спасения. Я говорил, что смогу тебя излечить. И изоляция от главного источника твоей болезни — верный шаг к этому. Но мой первый вклад довольно прост. Я прекрасно понимаю, что сделает с тобой смерть дорогого тебе человека, поэтому… — ведьма улыбнулась шире. — Разве не будет правильным помочь еще более нездоровому существу, а не окончательно его добивать?</p><p>— Как магглы вообще могут помочь волшебнику?! — не выдержал Гарри, но на этот раз от прикосновений уклоняться не стал. Не до того сейчас. — Почему мама сама не обратилась к ним? Почему никто не знает о… психиатрических лечебницах. Правильно?</p><p>— Магглы… — студентка Равенкло немного задумалась, подбирая верные слова. — Я тоже не знал, насколько они умны. Их лекарства мощны, очень мощны. У них ведь тоже есть болезни, знаешь? Правда, лечатся они не так быстро, как у нас. Некоторые переломы могут чувствоваться всю жизнь. Яды, правда… Испарения, многие болезни… Я еще многое не знаю. Но простецы еще не научились укрощать человеческое тело так же безупречно, что и мы. Медицина и Колдомедицина страшно похожи, Гарри. В некоторых больницах магглы изучают и лечат безумие, такого у нас, к сожалению, нет. В Мунго подобных пациентов просто запирают. Если такой пациент темный волшебник, то его устраняют.</p><p>— Ты спас Тома?..</p><p>Гарри смотрел на колдунью с широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря своим ушам. Чанг вновь улыбнулась и посмотрела на лучшего друга с непередаваемой нежностью, пряча ликование от победы над ненавистным сумасшедшим. Как бы ей ни хотелось убить его, забота о Гарри стояла на первом месте. И смерть родственника действительно может прикончить самого парня.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что помогу. Я — все еще твой подарок, верно? — она рассмеялась, и гриффиндорец ломко улыбнулся, немного расслабившись. — Я счастлив, что ты доверился и помог мне сделать это в ответ. Ты поймешь. Будет трудно, но ты поймешь рано или поздно. Что присутствие старшего брата нанесло тебе вред. Мы исправим это вместе. Просто продолжай верить, это главное.</p><p>Они некоторое время молчали. Гарри оцарапал палец булавкой и начертал на ладони Хагалаз, заставив Чжоу напрячься: так и руку себе оторвать недолго. Но абсолютно никакого отклика парень не почувствовал. Будто он и вовсе не был темным магом.</p><p>— Ты сможешь вернуться отсюда в свое тело?</p><p>— Да. И довольно скоро мне придется это сделать. К утру, правда, ты же не против? Конечно, ты не против. Бросить тебя здесь вот так одного целое преступление.</p><p>— У меня в голове будто все смешалось, — неловко признался Гарри, еще никогда особо не раскрывая свою душу перед другом. — Будто все произошедшее какой-то дурной сон. Хогсмид, Дамблдор, отец, бомба… Ты же знал? Как?</p><p>— Это и будет дурным сном в итоге, — мрачно пообещала та, сжав кулаки. В темных глазах сверкнула решимость доказать слова делом. И в ближайшем будущем это ей удастся. — Всего лишь дурным кошмаром, от которого ты проснешься, излечишься. Спрашиваешь меня, знал ли я о разрушении деревни и похищении атомной бомбы? Да, знал. Когда ты отправил меня искать своего брата, он будто поджидал меня у Запретного Леса. План прост: светлые считают тебя самой опасной проблемой в ближайшем будущем. И всего лишь нужно было показать им, <i>кто</i> здесь истинное зло. Уж поверь, теперь их мысли в меньшей степени занимает «малыш-Лили». Это… Что это вообще значит?</p><p>Гарри досадливо отмахнулся, мол, потом объясню. Сейчас ему нужны были ответы. Чжоу продолжила:</p><p>— Томас как-то узнал, что я могу захватывать твое сознание. Не скажу, что он сам думает по этому поводу, я… Не особо понимаю его эмоции. Да и плевать. Цель заключалась в том, чтобы не дать тебе совершить глупости на глазах у авроров и преподавателей, на глазах у директора. Ты должен был быть слабым, напуганным, уставшим. Даже не просто напуганным, а запуганным до смерти. Поступок твоего брата вызвал у меня уважение. Впервые в жизни. Это единственное, за что можно сказать Томасу «спасибо». Только зачем уничтожать Хогсмид? Зачем приносить в Большой Зал отрубленные головы? Такая… Мерзость.</p><p>— А ты бы поверил, что какая-то маленькая вещица в руках способна разнести Британию? Или что он управляет моим телом, моей магией, если бы я не проткнул себя ножом? Удивительно, кстати, что ты на это согласился.</p><p>— Ты говорил уже, что однажды заколол себя, — болезненно поморщилась ведьма. Это ей не нравилось даже больше подрыва деревни или Британии. Нанести сознательный вред другу — последнее, что она может захотеть. — А в школе тебе с наличием нужных зелий и отрубленные ноги на место вернули.</p><p>— Ты и это знаешь.</p><p>Гарри глядел на девушку с острым недовольством. Но та и не думала за это извиняться. Ненависть к патологически больному слизеринцу возросла до критической точки, но тот был слишком силен, чтобы Чжоу с ним справилась самостоятельно. И даже не надеялась, что Том согласится так просто отправиться на маггловское лечение. Но удержание такой силы в руках… И незнание методов лечения, как считала ведьма, и помогли в этом. Она никогда не винила Гарри за эту нездоровую любовь к родственнику, за это насилие между ними двумя, за желание во что бы то ни стало спасти. Ведьма всем сердцем любила лучшего друга, нисколько этого не скрывая.</p><p>— Что еще ты задумал?</p><p>— Помочь, — жутковатая улыбка прорвалась сквозь ласковую. Но Чанг быстро стряхнула ее с губ. — Даже если тебе не понравится, это лишь на пользу. Я уверен в том, что делаю.</p><p>— Я не могу сидеть взаперти вечно! На мне ебаный Амулет Сокрытия Сил! Ты знаешь, что это значит.</p><p>— Пока иного выхода нет, Гарри. Это всегда непросто. Легкими путями выложено безумие, а не здравый рассудок, верно? Я не колдомедик, я не знаю, как нужно. Но примерно догадываюсь, что делать.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся, слишком рассерженный упертостью ловца. И заводить ссору не намерен. Он был уверен, что со временем все равно разберется что к чему и как теперь быть.</p><p> </p><p>Отца не было четверо суток. Все это время Люпин и Блэк поочередно сменяли свой пост, неустанно оберегая юных волшебников, но от настойчивой слежки отказались. Гарри ясно замечал в их глазах болезненную жалость и даже отвращение. С Чжоу за неимением других дел теперь же разговаривал едва ли не часами напролет. Та всегда говорила тихо и мягко, отчего-то постоянно убеждая друга, что ему помогут, он справится, все будет иначе. И волшебник не очень понимал, что та имела в виду. Все было просто прекрасно за редкими исключениями.</p><p>Джеймс молча притянул сына в объятия. И стоял так достаточно долго для возросшего переживания Гарри.</p><p>Отец был бледен. Устал, а судя по потрепанному виду даже не отдыхал. Мужчина не стал отвечать на бесконечные вопросы, а сразу отправился спать, отложив разговор на другой день. И все же, он состоялся.</p><p>— Как все прошло? — тихо спросил Гарри, когда они устроились в гостиной за чашками с чаем. Чжоу осталась в спальне, не мешая семейной встрече. — Что Т…</p><p>— Не произноси в моем доме это имя. Больше никогда, — скривился бывший глава аврората. — Он в больнице, как я и обещал. Создал еще несколько амулетов, подчинил кучу магглов «Империусом», проследил, как вообще должно проходить лечение. Это… Будет уместно. С учетом того, что эта дрянь сотворила, это на самом деле даже хорошо.</p><p>Джеймс, когда увидел это «лечение» потерял дар речи на самом деле. И до сих пор в себя не пришел. И лишь убедился, что маги ни в коем случае не должны пересекаться с этими жуткими магглами. Лоботомия. Пытки водой, электричеством, психические пытки. Условия содержания пациентов, методы воспитания в них покорности и кротости. И учитывая состояние Тома — ему конец. Но выродок заслужил и большее. Эти страдания должны хотя бы немного приуменьшить его ненависть, жажду выместить злобу и боль, уменьшить желание отомстить собственноручно.</p><p>— А что именно? Я совершенно ничего о простецах не знаю, об их больницах.</p><p>— Не собираюсь говорить об этом, — отрезал родитель и резко сменил тему: — Я успел поговорить с твоей подругой.</p><p>Гарри немного напрягся. Потому что не знал, что именно задумал психоватый на голову Седрик.</p><p>— И?..</p><p>— Удивительная особа. Она заботится о тебе. Я рад, что мисс Чанг теперь с нами, — Джеймс позволил себе легкую полуулыбку. — Ее знания о магглах довольно обширны, а идеи новы. Я… Я не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Не знаю, как пережить этот кошмар без посторонней помощи.</p><p>— Прости нас, нас и весь этот долгий обман, — прошептал парень, низко опустив голову. — Ты разочарован в нас. В том, что произошло.</p><p>— Разочарован.</p><p>Джеймс закрыл лицо ладонями. Его широкие плечи мелко подрагивали. Гарри не нашел в себе смелости обнять отца.</p><p>— Ты не представляешь себе, как сильно я разочарован, — пробормотал мужчина, отнимая ладони и глядя в тусклые болезненные глаза младшего сына. Нет, теперь своего единственного сына. — Но не только в вас. А во всем этом ебаном мире. В Лили, что всю жизнь лгала, из-за которой все и случилось. В себе. О, я на самом деле ничего не замечал, не подозревал. В произошедшем слишком много моей вины, как отца. Как защитника семьи. Я должен был охранять ваше благополучие, а не смотреть, как сквозь пальцы рассыпается это чудовищное безумие.</p><p>— Прости, — горько повторил Гарри.</p><p>— Убил вашу мать… — Джеймс, казалось, не замечал его. — Убил мою любимую. Мою единственную. Своими руками. Считал, что поступаю правильно. Но теперь я не чувствую, что в моей жизни было хоть что-то верное. Хоть какое-то верное решение. Разве что сейчас. Возможно, я смогу вытащить нас из дерьма, в которое превратилась наша жизнь. Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь…</p><p>Он ощущал себя уничтоженным. Глубоко под землю похороненным. Так, что и света не видно, воздух не попадает, а земля комьями забивает горло, лишая возможности вздохнуть что-то помимо гнили. Будто рубанули по шее: предательство жены. Потеря должности. Друзей, расположения сослуживцев. Малыш-Лили, из которого вылепили грязную марионетку чужой воли. И спятивший маньяк в лице наследника. Их семья опорочена навеки. <i>И магглы</i>.</p><p>— Гарри, магглы на грани ядерной войны, — глухо произнес Джеймс. — Выродок не врал, он действительно выкрал атомную бомбу. А магический мир Британии пугающе близок к уничтожению от правительства других магических представителей стран. Они восприняли это как угрозу мирового плана. Я точно не знаю, что происходит в аврорате и Министерстве Магии, но в одном уверен наверняка: они не успокоятся, пока тебя не найдут. Уже никогда.</p><p>— Почему я? Это же сделал Т… — Гарри под угрожающим взглядом заткнулся. — Он.</p><p>— Потому что ты вменяем, — просто ответил мужчина. — Потому что с тобой возможно договориться. И у тебя есть влияние на выродка в некотором роде. Полагаю, Дамблдор успел обо всем им рассказать.</p><p>— Что мы будем теперь делать? Что <i>мне</i> делать?</p><p>— Ах, да. Мисс Чанг мне кое-что предложила. И так как ее план с маггловским лечением мне угодил, я решил посмотреть, что выйдет. Готовься, через два часа к нам переместится колдомедик. Ты тоже будешь лечиться.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел на кресле в той же гостиной, насторожено следя за действиями незнакомой женщины: та выставила перед собой странную чашу, наполняя ее неизвестного происхождения жидкостью. Разложила несколько бумаг, продиагностировала магию и тело своего нового пациента. С нее уже успели взять Непреложный Обет.</p><p>— Итак, можешь звать меня Элис. Я же могу называть тебя Гарри? Так нам будет легче, — она дождалась кивка головы. — Замечательно, дорогой. Мне рассказали некоторое детали твоей проблемы, но можешь считать, что мое мнение не предвзято. Мне не важна оценка твоего состояния от других людей, это все не имеет значения.</p><p>Элис склонилась над столом и указала на чашу.</p><p>— Омут Памяти. Я не собираюсь применять Легилименцию и выуживать твои воспоминания насильно. Все на добровольной основе, но это пока ты готов сотрудничать. Мне уже дано разрешение твоего отца действовать силой, если это потребует лечение.</p><p>— Зачем вам это?</p><p>— Гарри, с помощью воспоминаний я смогу узнать, что повлияло на тебя. Что изменило сознание. Ты не замечаешь изменений, но есть своеобразная точка отсчета, начало твоих проблем, твоей болезни.</p><p>— И что это даст?</p><p>— Мы поговорим, — женщина откинулась на спинку кресла и соединила пальцы. Ее взгляд был неприятно цепким. — Если подобный метод терапии не поможет, я попробую подобрать зелья. Теория маггловского лечения душевнобольных… Заинтересовала меня. Но не волнуйся, полностью на нее полагаться ни в коем случае не будем, лишь заменим лекарства на подобные им зелья. Они не приносят такого же вреда.</p><p>Гарри медленно выпрямился.</p><p>— Вреда?</p><p>— К сожалению, простецы вредят себе многим больше, чем помогают, — вздохнул колдомедик с печалью. — Это на самом деле так. Во всем. Что бы ни создали — все предрасположено убить их с большей или меньшей степенью.</p><p>Гарри с живым огоньком заинтересованности во взгляде подался вперед, упершись ладонями в колени. Он просто надеялся, что не переигрывает. Но женщина осталась довольна, что смогла заинтересовать своего нового пациента. С этого все начинается.</p><p>— Так на что оно похоже, маггловское лечение от безумия?</p><p>— Я скажу. Но повторю, а ты должен это четко уловить: к тебе оно применяться не будет ни в каком из случаев. Более того, с меня даже взяли клятву. Поэтому ты должен быть спокоен. Итак, лечение… Это сложно объяснить на простых словах. В основном это таблетки, — она достала из кармана желтой мантии маленький мешочек, откуда вынула странный белый камешек. Парень вопросительно улыбнулся. — Вот, как они выглядят. Да, не удивляйся, такие маленькие, но весьма эффективные. Чем выше степень потери разума, тем больше доза. Так же как и у нас. Но… Эта доза превращает человека в некое подобие «овоща», так это у них называют. Маггл-пациент ничего не понимает, не помнит. Не может думать, тупеет и деградирует даже в малом. Да, он становится спокойным и даже уравновешенным при любой стадии запущенности, это так. Но его тело едва ли можно называть при этом здоровым. Более того, чаще всего пациент при долгом лечении не выживает. Иногда случается едва ли не чудо, и больной приходит в себя настолько, что может существовать в обществе на достойном уровне. И последствия приема лекарств постепенно вымываются. Не все, но здоровье можно поддерживать уже другими таблетками.</p><p>Гарри продолжал улыбаться и медленно произнес:</p><p>— Это хорошо, что я не в маггловской лечебнице.</p><p>— Именно, что это происходит иногда у запущенных пациентов. Легкое помутнение рассудка лечится так же просто. Ты адекватен, восприимчив к общению и не несешь цели вредить как себе, так и другим. Поэтому даже в маггловской психиатрической больнице твое лечение ограничилось легкими не вредящими здоровью препаратами.</p><p>Они некоторое время молчали. Элис заметила странное изменение в поведении парня, но никак не прокомментировала.</p><p>— Что ты скажешь на передачу первого пробного воспоминания? Можешь выбрать любое.</p><p>Гарри с улыбкой коснулся виска своей волшебной палочкой и вытянул из головы белесую нить достаточно яркого воспоминания, стряхнув ее в чашу. Колдомедик одобрительно кивнул и склонился над Омутом Памяти, погружая в него свое лицо. Улыбка парня сменилась с вежливой на жестокую: ей придется смотреть этот отрывок из его жизни до конца.</p><p>Когда Элис медленно оторвалась от воспоминания, ее лицо было бледное, как мел, губы дрожали, а в светлых глазах сквозили ужас и громадное омерзение, отвращение. Гриффиндорец учтиво поинтересовался, уже не скрывая явной жестокости:</p><p>— Насколько я адекватен, дорогая Элис? Вам понравилось? О, мы еще много времени проведем вдвоем.</p><p>Женщина издала булькающий тошнотворный звук и, прижав ладонь ко рту, стремительно вылетела прочь, оставив своего «адекватного» и «восприимчивого к общению» пациента в одиночестве. Гарри сидел не шевелясь долгое время, пока в гостиную не ворвалась Чжоу. Она склонилась над другом, с тревогой разглядывая его безразличное лицо. Он медленно поднял на нее потемневший взгляд. И если бы не амулеты, взрыв уже был бы вопросом времени. И он был неминуем.</p><p>— Ты предал меня.</p><p>— Что?! Я не!..</p><p>— Ты сказал, что Тома, моего брата, излечат, — Гарри поднялся с кресла и навис над девушкой. — Что это ему поможет. Ты <i>обещал</i> помощь. А мне рассказали про маггловские больницы. Теперь понятно, почему отец остался удовлетворен этим. Теперь понятно, почему ты — помешанный на мне — захотел спасти брата. <i>Ты предал меня.</i></p><p>Лицо Чанг ожесточилось. Она не отошла в сторону несмотря на угрозу в глазах гриффиндорца, лишь коснулась пальцами шрама на подбородке.</p><p>— Я говорил, что это будет непросто. Что тебе будет больно. И что ты все равно должен верить мне. Я не врал, когда говорил о помощи. И я действительно спасу тебя, — и совершенно неожиданно ее полные губы коснулись других губ. — Любой ценой.</p><p>Когда она вновь поцеловала его, глаза девушки расширились в изумлении - ее не оттолкнули. Парень просто стоял и смотрел на Чжоу, чуть склонив голову набок. Тогда перевозбужденная от нервов и желания ведьма подошла уже вплотную, прошептав:</p><p>- Я могу?...</p><p>И Гарри позволил ей это, прикрыв веки. Он не отвечал, просто приоткрыл рот, в ожидании завершения. Все было не так, не тем. Удерживал свои руки, чтобы те не сомкнулись на хрупком горле, не сломали его, раздавив каждую косточку, если бы это было возможно. Чужие влажные настойчивые губы, тягучий поцелуй, который не вызвал даже легкого волнения в душе, язык, не вызывающий сладкой дрожи. Когда Чжоу оторвалась от лица друга, ее дыхание было сбито, а щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. В блестящих глазах был хорошо заметен огонь возбуждения, но девушка заставила себя отстраниться. Гарри медленно открыл мертвенно-черные, как едкий мазут, глаза и так же медленно улыбнулся. Ведьма облегченно оттаяла в ответ, выглядя при этом вновь как нежная и ласковая девушка.</p><p>— Все хорошо? Ты ведь доверяешь мне?</p><p>— Я верю тебе, Седрик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Уходящее прочь настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К удивлению Гарри, Элис вернулась обратно через пару дней. И была настроена весьма решительно.</p><p>— Итак, думаю, для первого раза ты выбрал весьма удачное воспоминание, Гарри.</p><p>— Серьезно? Вам так понравилось, что вы пришли за добавкой, <i>Элис</i>? — вскинул брови парень, наблюдая, как колдомедик привычно расставляет чашу, бумаги и несколько папок с документами. — Дальше хуже.</p><p>— Я — доктор, — не поддалась на провокацию Элис, невозмутимо наполняя Омут Памяти. — И даже скажу больше: я привыкла иметь дело с темными колдунами. Конечно, не такими… Экстравагантными. Но я не осуждаю тебя по большей части, дорогой. Ты спасал брата от губительного воздействия темного зелья, это достойно уважения. А то, что это зелье передалось в твой организм с помощью крови и прикосновений… Не удивляет, что случилось после. В этом нет твоей вины, нет вины «проклятой крови», о чем ты тогда думал.</p><p>— Я знаю, как действует «Mors aut actio», Элис, оно не подействовало на меня, — резко отозвался гриффиндорец. — У меня не было желания всей жизни трахнуть родного брата, меня это пугало и отвращало. Меня отвращали кровь, насилие, убийства.</p><p>Женщина улыбнулась.</p><p>— Твоею мечтой было излечить Томаса. Что ты и сделал тогда: избавив отравленное тело от остатков зелья с помощью секса и увечий. Твой брат жаждал вашей близости и убийств. Ты исправил эту непреодолимую нужду той ночью. Зелье правильно подействовало на тебя.</p><p>Гарри ошарашено выпрямился в кресле, растеряв весь гнев и пренебрежение к колдомедику. Он никогда не смотрел на ту ночь с подобной точки зрения. Парень ждал презрение к себе и своему поступку, судя по прошлой реакции. Отвращение.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не думай, что моей целью стоит сделать из тебя мальчика для битья. Ты достоин прощения и понимания от самого себя, я здесь лишь для осознания <i>тобой</i> тебя. Я пытаюсь избавить тебя от болезни вовсе не из-за окружающих, что видят ее в тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты <i>сам</i> ее осознал в себе. Гарри, расскажи о своем детстве и предоставь несколько самых ярких своих воспоминаний о том времени.</p><p> </p><p>Джеймс сидел за обеденным столом и рассматривал своего сына с задумчивым видом. Гарри уставился себе в тарелку, вяло ковыряясь в еде вилкой, не чувствуя аппетита. Чжоу была рядом, так же глядя на друга с намеком на недовольство. Тот уже четвертые сутки не прикасался к еде.</p><p>— Как проходят встречи? — наконец, подал голос мужчина. — Гарри.</p><p>— А? Что? — парень встрепенулся. И на несколько секунд задумался, отложив столовый прибор в сторону. — Удивительно.</p><p>Бывший аврор отклонился назад, во все глаза уставившись на отпрыска.</p><p>— То есть?</p><p>— Сначала думал, она начнет орать и тыкать пальцем, мол, ебаный извращенец, убийца, мужеложец, — не поскупился на слова гриффиндорец, за что получил тычок ногой под столом от девушки. — Простите. Не могу пока сказать, как отношусь к этой женщине. Но она удивительная. Мне… Нравится. Она понимает меня так, как не понимаю себя сам.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты считал себя виновным в состоянии брата, даже когда узнал правду. Это заложено на подсознании, заложено в тот самый момент, когда Томас смог найти тебя в одиночку в маггловском приюте. И когда ты своими словами вынудил мальчика сбежать из дому. Когда не смог его найти, — спокойно рассуждала Элис, разглядывая своего пациента. — Не всегда спусковой крючок лежит на поверхности, чаще всего выстрел идет из детства.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты боишься быть обездвиженным.</p><p>— Что? Вас <i>это</i> волнует? — раздраженно фыркнул Гарри. — Я отсосал своему брату, а затем переспал с ним. И вы решили поговорить о каких-то глупостях?</p><p>— Я хочу поговорить о связи. Если ты сможешь увидеть столь простую, дальше станет проще. Никогда не задумывался об этом странном страхе? Откуда растут… Ноги?</p><p>Парень приоткрыл рот от удивления.</p><p>— Да ладно. Быть не может. Серьезно? Из-за того случая… Из-за того, что в тот раз Том связал меня. И после взрыва я не мог двигаться. Это…</p><p>— И с другой стороны: то самое зелье раскрыло твоему родственнику чуть больше правды о желаниях. Вряд ли до тех самых пор он любил увечить твое тело. Более того, пытаться пожрать, извини за выражение.</p><p> </p><p>— Именно желание быть «нормальным», похожим на отца, страх перед состоянием брата вынудили сознание работать против тебя. Слова твоего друга… Пожалуй, были решающим пазлом в этой трагедии твоего состояния. Убеждение, что твои поступки исключительно верные. Ты решил спасти детей, но как ты это сделал? Нанеся им психологическую травму насилием. И те шестеро, что были в сознании на подбазе… Видели то, что ты сотворил. Они надеялись, что кто-то придет и скажет, что темная магия никакое не зло, что у них есть шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни, оставаться такими же чистыми и светлыми, что и их родители. Но вместо этого удостоились чести лицезреть, как темный волшебник перебил безоружных и молящих о спасении людей единым махом. И если бы после этого остались живы, вряд ли даже опытные колдомедики смогли бы убедить несчастных, что магия безвредна.</p><p>— Что значит, если бы остались живы? — вскинул голову Гарри, не заметив своих трясущихся пальцев. Слова женщины ранили. Он никогда не смотрел на ту ситуацию с подобной стороны.</p><p>Элис вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, и некоторое время молчала.</p><p>— Через пару дней после взрыва магглы наткнулись на десяток повешенных в парке истерзанных детей разной степени разложения. Мне жаль.</p><p> </p><p>— Гарри, твой друг… Нестабилен разумом. Он точно так же опасен для тебя. Я не могу указывать, я не твоя мать. Но прислушайся к совету: держись от подобных людей подальше. Мистер Диггори утащит тебя обратно в темноту помешательства, если продолжишь с ним общение. Поощрять твои убийства — неправильно. Но он делает это.</p><p> </p><p>— Знаешь, Элис сказала, что ты неправильный, — поделился с девушкой Гарри, наблюдая, как та ласково выводила пальцем на его бедре узоры.</p><p>— Конечно я неправильный, у многих парней грудь третьего размера? — рассмеялась Чанг, царапнув ногтем ткань штанов парня и убирая руку. — Ты не должен волноваться о таком. Она здесь, чтобы убрать твою зависимость от… Это все уже неважно. Ничего не важно, так?</p><p>Гриффиндорец улыбнулся и легко взял маленькую хрупкую ладонь ведьмы в свои руки, разминая тонкие пальчики. Всего одно движение, и их было так просто переломать. Гарри улыбнулся шире своим мыслям, прикасаясь к ним поцелуем. Откусить их так же было бы легко.</p><p>— Ты сам странный, как девчонка, — продолжила колдунья, дыхание которой сбилось от действий парня. — Точно так же не понимаю твои поступки. И выглядишь ты… Раньше спортом никогда не занимался, а теперь совсем как осинка стал. Пытаешься мне понравиться? Мне нравится твоя фигура, с моим телом я сейчас даже на руки тебя поднять смогу. Хочешь?</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся, сжимая чужие пальцы чуть крепче, чем нужно. Мышцы губ и щек болели от этой эмоции. Он стрельнул черными глазами в сторону смущенной Чанг, которая совершенно не замечала, что глаза ее любимого человека подобны остывшим углям.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел на чердаке у большого круглого окна на всю стену. Забился за старый полуразрушенный шкаф, скрываясь от отца и девушки, безо всяких мыслей разглядывая темнеющее небо. Эмоций тоже никаких не было. Только оглушающая сознание пустота. Никаких проблесков «здоровья» и понимания, о которых говорил колдомедик довольным голосом, парень не чувствовал. Лишь медленно бьющееся сердце, что стучало где-то в груди так тихо, что он ощущал себя ходячим трупом. Ничего не хотелось. Просветы начинали ослеплять.</p><p> </p><p>— Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— О, все в порядке, моя дорогая Элис, — радостно воскликнул Гарри, забираясь в кресло с ногами. — А что у вас? Смогли найти няню для малышки Джейн?</p><p>— Разумеется, — рассмеялась женщина, потягивая чай. — Прости, что стала реже приходить. Но я вижу заметные улучшения твоего состояния. Наконец, стал высыпаться, да? Смотри-ка, румяный какой. Цветешь и любишь? Твоя мисс Чанг очаровательна.</p><p>Парень смущенно потупил взгляд и почесал щеку пальцами, пытаясь уйти от неловкого разговора. Элис понимающе хохотнула.</p><p>— Знаете, отец немного оттаял, — гриффиндорец говорил правду. Их разговоры с Джеймсом носили все более душевный и откровенный характер. Мужчина буквально заново знакомился с сыном. — Кажется, я все же не так ему противен. Точнее… Нет, это жестоко с моей стороны такое говорить: папа всегда любил меня, любит и сейчас. Но после случившегося нужно иметь огромное мужество, чтобы сохранить подобные чувства.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся своим пальцам, на которых тонким слоем осталась розовая краска, которую он немного стер с раскрашенной щеки. В сердце разрастались болезненные пустоты.</p><p> </p><p>Они стали замечать его нездоровый цвет лица и тяжелые фиолетовые мешки под воспаленными глазами. Гарри попросту потерял сон. За все проведенное в защищенном поместье время, парень спал от силы три ночи. Практически ничего не ел, отчего и двигаться не хотелось. Просто садился где-нибудь подальше от жилых комнат и молча дожидался темноты, когда никто не станет донимать с расспросами и попытками заговорить. Можно было спокойно лежать в темноте и смотреть в блеклый размытый потолок.</p><p>Пришлось наловчиться покрывать лицо слоем краски, научиться правильно подбирать цвета, чтобы не выглядеть при этом клоуном. Но Гарри справился. Ушла целая ночь, но парень смог: терпения ему теперь было не занимать. Больше ничего не оставалось. Жизнь стремительно теряла свой смысл.</p><p> </p><p>Защита поместья была действительно совершенной. Сколько бы парень не кидал в купол камней, не левитировал мебель — ничего. Сам же ощущал твердую невидимую поверхность, что пропускала лишь свет, воду и воздух. Заклинания так же не приносили успеха. Это была чистейшая магия самого Джеймса, что и амулеты на шее. Он их и создал, только он мог и уничтожить, снять, расколдовать. Гарри пытался стянуть с себя цепи, но пальцы будто соскальзывали, не могли зацепиться. Это была заваленная камнем дверь. Безысходность.</p><p> </p><p>Чжоу была замечательной. Всегда милой и нежной, готовой поддержать во всем. С ее стороны не было никакого насилия и жесткости, к чему обычно привык Гарри, поэтому по-началу сильно терялся. Непривычные поцелуи и объятия, улыбка без намека на кровавую расправу, от природы темные глаза не были отражением кровавой ярости и предупреждением о скорых муках. Гарри смотрел на нее и думал, что мог бы стать правильным. С таким человеком любой мог стать кем-то особенным, значащим.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел в объятиях отца с закрытыми глазами и слабо улыбался. Это было прекрасное ощущение. Умиротворение, защищенность, чувство, что ты любим, тебя не боятся и не презирают. Джеймс гладил его по спине и тихо рассказывал, как его <i>единственный</i> сын появился на свет. Как мужчина плакал от счастья, как ему было хорошо и спокойно на душе. Прекрасный здоровый младенец, розовощекий улыбчивый мальчуган. Он говорил и говорил, вплетая огрубевшие пальцы в тусклые спутанные волосы Гарри, которому впервые за много дней удалось, наконец, задремать. <i>И снились бесконечные змеи в глазах матери, из рук отца сыпались звезды, а из палочки брата — окровавленные перья соловья. </i></p><p> </p><p>Небольшое пробуждение от вязкой дремы произошло ровно тогда, когда это было нужно. Гарри вскинулся, когда его внутренний таймер забил тревогу. Он оторвался от раскрасневшихся губ Чанг, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Гарри редко теперь разговаривал. Ведьма улыбнулась и потянулась к нему вновь, но парень решительно отстранился.</p><p>— Гарри? — девушка обвила его талию руками. Ее лицо ожесточилось от отказа. — Что не так?</p><p>— Ты должен вернуться в свое тело, Седрик.</p><p>Она нахмурилась сильнее и подцепила его подбородок пальцами, не позволив прервать зрительный контакт. Долго что-то разглядывала в глазах, но из-за амулетов на шее пробраться в разум не могла. От этого злость, ревность, подозрение заливали все нутро.</p><p>— Объяснись.</p><p>— Ты должен добраться до Люциуса Малфоя и передать послание, — Гарри не стал сопротивляться, на это даже сил не было. — Действовать дальше по старому плану. Это важно для меня.</p><p>— Дети, — протянула девушка задумчиво. — Ну конечно. Как я мог забыть? Гарри, все будет хорошо. Я доберусь до базы Кроведушцев. Вечером.</p><p>Чанг легко улыбнулась, скидывая с себя напряжение и накрыла чужой рот губами вновь. Это было прекрасно. Он оставался все тем же добрым благородным человеком, которого заботили судьбы невинных. Судьбы темных магов. Судьба страны. Магии. И, конечно, сама она. Ведьма ощущала, что ее возлюбленный был счастлив рядом с ней, зажил полноценной жизнью, задышал полной грудью чистым воздухом, смог избавиться от непосильного груза. И он по-настоящему влюбился на этот раз в нужного человека. Все шло так, как и должно быть.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри обернулся, когда его одиночество нарушили. Он вновь просидел на чердаке весь день, радуясь, что Чжоу не могла круглыми сутками торчать в этом теле, а отец давно перестал проявлять излишнюю настойчивость. Парень понимал своего брата все больше и больше, это заставляло его сердце пустеть. Ему не нужны близкие люди. Это идеальная картина мира.</p><p>— Почему ты не спустился на обед? Если ты пропустишь ужин, я разорву твою глотку и буду просовывать еду через нее.</p><p>— Я яблок наелся в саду, — пожал плечами гриффиндорец и отвернулся к окну. — Не могу же постоянно обжираться за столом, никогда помногу не ел.</p><p>Это все бессмысленно.</p><p>— Ты никогда не умел врать. </p><p>— Теперь я вру постоянно, Том.</p><p> </p><p>Это казалось забавным. Потому что никто ничего не замечал. Его бессонницу, его потерянный аппетит, впавшие щеки и покрасневшие белки усталых глаз. Когда он был на пике отчаяния и попытался откусить себе язык, по голове шибанули так сильно, что звезды посыпались. А когда стоял на крыше дома по шее ударили, едва не вмяв кадык к позвоночнику, из-за чего Гарри пролежал на покатой поверхности несколько часов, приходя в себя. Он знал, кто это был. Потому что единственным, кто видел все мельчайшие изменения был психически больной монстр, которого заперли где-то далеко отсюда. Гарри тоже был заперт. И он тоже был монстром.</p><p> </p><p>— Смотри, что я принес! — с восторгом воскликнул Джеймс, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с сыном. Он раскрыл старый потрепанный фотоальбом. — Давно мы не смотрели фотографии, малыш-Джеймс.</p><p>— Да, папа, — ласково улыбнулся Гарри, положив голову ему на широкое плечо. — Давно.</p><p>Его мир разбился, когда альбом был открыт. Семейное фото, что стояло самым первым было изменено. Теперь там были лишь отец семейства, мать и… <i>единственный</i> сын. Сердце сжималось все сильнее по мере перелистывания страниц. Пальцы мужчины дрожали. С ресниц парня капали слезы.</p><p> </p><p>Элис покачала головой, с тревогой рассматривая своего пациента. Тот радостно скалил белые зубы, подсыпая себе в чашку сахара и беззаботно рассказывая о прошедшем месяце.</p><p>— Дядюшки, правда, больше не заходят, — он рассмеялся, прикрыв больные мазутно-чернильные глаза. — Не пишут, не присылают вестей. Наверное, потому что у них все хорошо. Я рад за них.</p><p>Элис на несколько мгновений отвернулась. Она догадывалась, где были мужчины.</p><p>— Гарри, — запнулся колдомедик. — Это наша последняя встреча. Мне и моей семье нужно срочно покинуть страну. Я не знаю, надолго ли это. Но как доберусь, я попытаюсь найти мистера Люпина и передать через него письмо для тебя.</p><p>Парень не стал спрашивать, куда и зачем уезжает женщина. Он смотрел на свою кружку с чаем, не делая попыток отпить из нее.</p><p>— Тебе нужно лучше питаться, что с тобой происходит? И что с глазами? Читал допоздна? Гарри, я забочусь не только о твоем психическом благополучии. Мне важно знать, что с твоим здоровьем все будет в порядке, когда меня не будет рядом. Послушай совета: займи себя чем-то. Понимаю, сидеть в четырех стенах невыносимо для юного организма. Поработай в саду, ведь там так много цветов! Чем не повод расслабиться? Выйди на улицу, там прекрасная погода.</p><p>— Элис, вы смогли бы убить человека, которого любите, ради своего спасения? — тихо произнес Гарри, не поднимая глаз. — Если его существование наносит вам непоправимый вред. Вам и вашим близким.</p><p>Женщина вздохнула и встала из-за стола. Приблизилась к пациенту и взмахом руки попросила его встать. Гарри отставил от себя нетронутый чай и поднялся на ноги. Элис впервые за все это время притянула парня в крепкие объятия, закрыв его лицо своими густыми светлыми волосами.</p><p>— Прости всех, кто не смог защитить тебя вовремя. Не смог сберечь. Прости, и двигайся дальше. Это больно — отпускать прошлое, свои чувства, свою любовь. И нет. Нет, Гарри. Том не заслуживает смерти. Он больной несчастный ребенок. Запутавшийся, как и ты. Никто не заслуживает такого наказания, как смерть.</p><p>— Мое будущее — последствие. То, что скоро случится — последствие. Знаете, кто-то мне однажды сказал, что я — ячейка, что пытается попасть в идеальную картину мира, не потревожив ее. Но она порождает губительный просвет в ней. Щель, сквозь которую утекает реальность. Бессмысленный белый просвет, который слепит все вокруг себя, — Гарри разорвал объятия и улыбнулся недоуменной женщине. — Простите, кажется, я задремал и видел прекрасный сон. Немного непонятный, но там я сделал то, что было правильным. И забрал его с собой.</p><p>— Кого? Гарри, это я должна говорить странные вещи, в которых никто потом не может разобраться, — она рассмеялась, когда не увидела в лице пациента ничего тревожного. Разве что раньше Элис считала, что у Гарри зеленые глаза. Сейчас она смотрела в небольшие пустые омуты. — Время прощаться?</p><p> </p><p>Гарри воткнул в землю ножницы, когда и на четвертый раз не получилось отсечь толстую ветку цветущего куста. Розовые бутоны легко покачивались на ветру, будто смеясь над ним. Парень протянул руку и коснулся нежных лепестков, что ощущались на ощупь как бархат теплой человеческой кожи. Цветы ласково потерлись о его пальцы, донося до волшебника сладкий чарующий аромат жаркого лета. Гарри обхватил цветок ладонью и сжал его, раздавливая в кашицу.</p><p>Перебирая в сарайчике садовые инструменты, он наткнулся на странного вида ножницы, названия которых не знал. Тяжелые, массивные, с толстыми короткими лезвиями. Пожав плечами, парень вернулся в сад, мстительно обстригая каждую ветку, на которой находился цветок. Так и проходил весь день по небольшому дворику, уничтожая один бутон за другим, пока в саду не осталось ни одного живого цветка.</p><p>Гарри устало улыбнулся: занятие и правда расслабляет. Он посмотрел на инструмент в своих руках, а улыбка медленно стекла с губ. Затем взгляд переместился на цепи, свисающие с шеи.</p><p> </p><p>— Я кое-что сделал для тебя, — шепнули ему на ухо, а талию обвили руки. — Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>Гарри развернулся в чужих объятиях и тепло улыбнулся девушке, которая незамедлительно прижалась к его губам поцелуем. Она оторвалась от них лишь спустя несколько долгих минут, покровительственно глядя на гриффиндорца. Затем притянула его руку к груди и надела браслет с небольшим камушком. Гарри покрутил запястье перед лицом, разглядывая его.</p><p>— Красиво, Седрик. Спасибо.</p><p>— Попросил твоего отца занести материалы, ведь скоро твой день рождения, — ведьма не отрывала от его лица горящих широко раскрытых глаз. — Не мог ждать.</p><p>Гриффиндорец прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, переживая в себе поток эмоций. Пережидая их. Затем сам потянулся к лицу колдуньи и прижался к ее губам. Она ответила незамедлительно, перехватывая инициативу.</p><p>— Седрик, скажи, ты счастлив? — наконец, прервал их контакт парень. Он не смотрел на нее, вновь зацепившись взглядом за подарок. — Тебе нравится здесь?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Гарри не позволили и дальше разглядывать браслет: Чанг приподняла его подбородок пальцами, чтобы парень видел ее эмоции. Ведьма была ослеплена любовью.</p><p>— Это лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни. Конечно, не считая знакомства с тобой. Но теперь мы вместе, верно? — она поправила высокий толстый ворот чужого свитера. — Но кое-чего мне не хватает. Думаю, достаточно скоро я это исправлю. Этого не хватает и тебе. Гарри, я сделаю все хорошо. Тебе будет всегда хорошо со мной.</p><p> </p><p>Джеймс позвал его поздно вечером в гостиную, выглядя непривычно бодро. Гарри вопросительно улыбнулся, привлекая к себе внимание легким покашливанием.</p><p>— Чего? Ты чего так вырядился, замерз? — мужчина махнул рукой на странные закидоны сынишки и выхватил палочку, радуясь, что парень даже не напрягся из-за этого. — Чего стоишь? Вооружайся, пора бы и потренироваться. Сколько можно слоняться без дела? Всю форму растеряем!</p><p>— Моя палочка наверху, — неловко ответил Гарри.</p><p>Джеймс закатил глаза: для аврора смерти подобно оставаться без оружия даже на полчаса. Взглядом приказал дернуться за ней и вернуться обратно, смиренно дожидаясь, пока слишком нерасторопный сын медленно поднимется наверх за волшебной палочкой.</p><p>Гарри незаметно смахнул пот с лица, безо всякого удовольствия занимая стойку. Душный летний вечер давал о себе знать, а плотный свитер с воротом не способствовал улучшению состояния.</p><p>Бывший аврор без предупреждения выпустил залп проклятий, заставив гриффиндорца уворачиваться на чистом автомате. Отец успел как следует его выдрессировать в детстве. Разумеется, одержать настоящую победу Гарри никогда не мог, но ловкость приобрел хорошую. Джеймс весело рассмеялся, когда парень начал использовать нападение: немощная тень прежнего веселого и подвижного ребенка уже порядком мозолила глаза. Да, парень искренне и открыто ему улыбался, но казался бесконечно ломким, будто сухой колос, готовый переломиться от неудачного движения.</p><p>— Все, хватит, победил! — смеялся мужчина, отступая с поднятыми руками.</p><p>Гарри хитро улыбнулся и крадучись с палочкой наизготове кинулся на него, забираясь руками под легкую мантию и щекоча бока. Джеймс хохотал до слез, ероша черные волосы и не пытаясь оттолкнуть подростка. Наконец, гриффиндорец успокоился, устало вздохнув.</p><p>— Знаешь, я почти поверил, что сейчас зайдет Лили и оборвет шумный балаган, — улыбка мужчины перекосилась в горькую, тоскливую. — Позовет к столу, пожурит за твой дебильный наряд, за мой запах перегара. Я не… Гарри, я так сильно скучаю по ней.</p><p>Он со вздохом отвернулся к окну, где отражались красные блики заходящего солнца. Гарри прикрыл глаза, мысленно соглашаясь. На несколько невыносимо долгих секунд парень поверил в то же самое. Будто они нормальные. Будто ничего не произошло. Будто они все еще живые, продолжают жить.</p><p>— Я бы сделал все, чтобы вернуться назад, — тихо произнес глава разрушенной семьи. — Вернуть назад то, чего уже нет. Мы как ебаные инферналы, пытаемся жить прежней жизнью, да вот только разлагаемся и мертвеем день ото дня. Разве есть счастье теперь?</p><p>Он смолк, на чем-то сосредоточившись. Затем порывисто развернулся к сыну и вновь взмахнул палочкой.</p><p>— Экспекто патронум!</p><p>Из нее вырвался сверкающий олень, тут же описав по комнате круг. Волшебники проследили за ним взглядами, что были полны одинакового отчаяния. Защитник не вызывал теплого отклика более.</p><p>— Но у меня остался ты, ты все еще здесь, со мной.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову. Джеймс смотрел на него и улыбался теплой любящей улыбкой. Патронус растаял в воздухе, но ему не было никакого дела до призрака давно ушедших светлых и счастливых эмоций.</p><p>— Нельзя вечно цепляться за прошлое, иначе я потеряю и свое настоящее. Единственное, что у меня осталось. Единственный, кого я люблю.</p><p>Гарри судорожно вздохнул, а из глаз покатились слезы. У него пропал голос чтобы ответить. Его сердце сжимала черная ледяная рука, он пылал огнем. Наконец, пересилив сжавшееся в отчаянии горло, парень поднял волшебную палочку.</p><p>
  <i>Змеи в глазах матери. </i>
</p><p>— Экс…</p><p>
  <i>Звезды из рук отца.</i>
</p><p>— Экспекто!..</p><p>
  <i>Окровавленные перья Тома.</i>
</p><p>— Экспекто Патронум!</p><p>Оттуда выбежал точно такой же серебряный олень, величаво прогарцевав к окну, где уже темнели сумерки. Джеймс рассмеялся, и его голос разлился в груди гриффиндорца бушующим ревом огня. Из глаз не переставая катились градины слез.</p><p>— Вот, за что мы должны держаться, сынок. За наше настоящее. За то, что мы любим, — он повернулся к окну вновь, следя за благородным созданием, прикасаясь к светящемуся животному пальцами. — Я знаю. Я на самом деле знаю. У нас теперь все будет хорошо, с этого момента.</p><p>Парень тоже знал это. Да, с этого момента будет хорошо. Эти звезды светят для них, значит все правильно, все по-настоящему. Так суждено.</p><p>— Авада Кедавра.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза, опуская палочку, когда безжизненное тело отца с грохотом упало на пол. Серебристый патронус исчез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Никогда им не стать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он медленно стек на пол, прижав к груди ноги и уткнувшись лицом в острые колени. Парня сильно трясло. Гарри кожей, физически ощущал присутствие трупа своего отца рядом с собой, трупа девушки этажом выше. Нужно было немедленно уходить — защитный купол рухнул вместе со смертью Джеймса, но Гарри не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.</p><p>Он убил чистого светлого человека, который всем сердцем любил его. Родителя, что воспитывал и заботился о нем всю жизнь. Который не отказался от омерзительного опороченного сына, принял обратно в свою душу. Защитил от всего мира. Привнес себя в жертву этого добровольного заточения. А он убил его.</p><p>Гарри не пытался себя оправдывать, искать какие-то неуместные утешения своему поступку. Потому что этого никогда не искупить. И он не собирается.</p><p>Гриффиндорец решительно поднялся на ноги и стянул с себя свитер, оставшись в легкой маггловской футболке: теперь факт отсутствия амулетов прятать не нужно. Отшвырнув мокрую от пота вещь в сторону, парень неровным шагом приблизился к телу, переворачивая его на спину. Лицо отца выглядело умиротворенным. Будто Джеймс всего лишь прилег отдохнуть после невыносимо тяжелого рабочего дня. Отдохнуть от этой жизни.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты встретишься с мамой, — тихо произнес Гарри, коснувшись еще теплого лба поцелуем. — Передай ей, что я тоже очень скучаю.</p><p>Он сложил тяжелые руки на неподвижной груди и поднялся, окинув труп последним взглядом. Теперь нужно выбираться из этого места. Подхватив палочку Джеймса, Гарри аппарировал.</p><p> </p><p>Родной дом встретил парня отчужденной тишиной и холодом. Едва войдя на его территорию, Гарри прикрыл глаза и прислушался к магическим потокам. И едва пошевелил пальцами, опуская на это место купол. Отец отказался от прямого наследника, своего первенца. Теперь сам Гарри являлся хозяином, что мог изменять чары защиты на свое усмотрение. Конечно, долгой и сильной атаки дом не выдержит, но парень успеет до этого момента сбежать. Осталось дождаться еще одного человека. Гарри посмотрел на тусклый браслет с камушком на запястье. Разумеется, со следилкой.</p><p>— Экспекто патронум! Лети к Седрику Диггори и передай: <i>На наш дом напали, я сумел скрыться. Ты знаешь, как меня найти.</i></p><p>Усмехнувшись уголками губ, он поднялся в свою комнату, присев на прохладную кровать. Некуда было спешить. Если Гарри сразу отправится в мир магглов — его изловят. Диггори знал, где находилась та лечебница. И во второй раз обман может не сработать.</p><p>Чары поместья дрогнули спустя час, оповестив о непрошеном госте. Услышав спешные шаги со стороны лестницы, Гарри поднялся с кровати и шагнул к двери. Едва она распахнулась, на его шею налетела цепь, обматываясь вокруг и перекрывая доступ к магии. Парень болезненно зашипел, схватившись пальцами за артефакт и оттягивая его в сторону для доступа к кислороду. Весьма топорная работа, если он смог до него дотронуться. Сумеет снять, но это займет непозволительное для него время.</p><p>— Гарри, — услышал парень настороженный голос и поднял глаза. — Какого… Почему ты <i>здесь</i>? Я думал…</p><p>Диггори выглядел растерянным. Гарри же оставил артефакт в покое и глянул на прибывшего хмуро.</p><p>— А где мне по-твоему быть, как не в родном доме?</p><p>Хаффлпаффовец еще с секунду стоял на месте, разглядывая парня, перед тем как броситься вперед и крепко сжать в горячих объятиях. Гарри неловко обнял его за талию, но довольно быстро и резко отстранил от себя. Седрик тоже нахмурился, а глаза разозленно блеснули.</p><p>— Ты не рад меня видеть? Ожидал кого-то другого?</p><p>— Зато ты, я смотрю, рад, — Гарри не менее гневно указал на цепь. — Так ты выражаешь любовь ко мне? Как к сбежавшей псине?! И кого мне еще ожидать, если я отправил тебе свой патронус и впустил в дом!</p><p>— Я всего лишь осторожен. Тобой слишком легко манипулировать.</p><p>Гарри, собиравшийся было пройти мимо взведенного парня, остановился. Он ушам своим не поверил. Диггори только что сказал, что им могли управлять? Он был <i>единственным</i>, кто мог это делать. И теперь сам же поверил в свою легенду? Это бред. Бред больного психопата, кем и являлся… друг. Это не было так заметно по поведению Чжоу, и Гарри уже порядком отвык от этого. Да и зачем ей было отходить от роли ласковой нежной девушки, если ее послушный парень сидел на цепи в запертом доме? А теперь, когда он на свободе и волен идти куда пожелает, Диггори попался на крючок своего психоза: он не мог пересилить себя и применить насилие над Гарри, но и отпустить от себя так же не получалось. Гриффиндорец как никогда ясно видел в глазах друга ревность и страх, что теперь все изменится.</p><p>Гарри устало потер виски и вздрогнул, когда на его напряженные плечи опустились ладони. В итоге, ничего нового. Он сам позволил парню большее в их своеобразных отношениях, сам разрешил переступить эту шаткую черту. Сбежать от Чанг не составляло труда. Но обмануть волшебника, вооруженного волшебника, что был вдобавок в несколько раз сильнее…</p><p>— Хочешь чаю? — неожиданно спросил гриффиндорец, насилу расслабившись. Ссорой он ничего не добьется. Ему не ответили, и Гарри поднял взгляд. — Седрик, ты…</p><p>Его слова оборвались, когда к губам прижались чужие губы. Парень невольно шагнул назад, но его притянули обратно, не позволяя отстраниться. Диггори целовал его отчаянно, жарко, пытаясь передать этим все свои чувства без слов. Гарри вздохнул и сам обнял его, отвечая. В конечном итоге он сам виноват в случившемся. Чужие руки сжались сильнее, а настойчивые поцелуи усилились — едва почувствовав отдачу, Седрик тихо застонал. Он спешно скользнул к открытой шее, впиваясь в нее сухими губами и опаляя сбитым от нахлынувшего возбуждения дыханием, а руки забрались под легкую футболку, заставив Гарри повторно вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками от жара чужого тела. Он понял, к чему все это идет, когда к нему прижались бедра, потираясь напряженным членом, и парень мягко отстранился, не разрывая объятий.</p><p>— Что? Что не так? — Седрик прижался к его лбу своим лбом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привести голову в порядок: от желания все задернулось липким дурманом. В собственном теле все ощущалось иначе. Резче, сильнее, чувствительнее. — Гарри, все хорошо, я все сделаю как нужно. Я хочу... Пожалуйста.</p><p>Понимая, что за этим последует еще один долгий поцелуй, парень прижал голову к широкому плечу парня, осторожно похлопав его по спине:</p><p>— Мне нужно перекусить. Я едва на ногах держусь. В кладовке еще осталась еда, если ты не против.</p><p>— Я не… Конечно, прости, — он ласково чмокнул его в макушку и потащил за собой в сторону кухни. — Нам нужно многое обсудить. Тебе нельзя оставаться здесь, где авроры будут искать в первую очередь.</p><p>— Сними с меня амулет, — хмуро отозвался Гарри, когда его настойчиво усадили на стул возле обеденного стола. — Как долго ты собираешься держать меня без магии?</p><p>Диггори ничего не сказал, стоя к парню спиной и перебирая упаковки и мешочки в подвесном шкафу. Видимо, выбирая подходящий поздний ужин.</p><p>— Седрик.</p><p>Он повернулся к нему, подхватив упаковку с хлопьями — единственное, что на вид не было испорченным. Парень одарил гриффиндорца неопределенным взглядом, левитируя на стол тарелку и высыпая туда сухое лакомство. Но, опомнившись, призвал и ложку.</p><p>Гарри поджал губы и отвернулся, подавляя дрожь возросшей агрессии, когда ему так и не ответили. Есть совершенно не хотелось. Но под пристальным взглядом пришлось давиться сухими хлопьями, которые липли к небу и все никак не проглатывались. Диггори демонстративно держал палочку в руках, не отводя распахнутых глаз от своего возлюбленного.</p><p>Когда с едой было покончено, Гарри отставил тарелку в сторону и выжидающе уставился на парня в ответ.</p><p>— Ты не выглядел голодным, — сухо произнес Седрик, нависая над ним и выглядя уже угрожающе. — Зачем тебе избавляться от амулета? Хочешь сбежать? К нему, да?</p><p>— К кому? — Гарри устало прикрыл болезненно сухие веки. Ему это все бесконечно надоело. Надоело так, что хотелось исчезнуть. — Я вернулся в родительский дом, после того как моего отца убили. Отправил тебе послание в первую очередь, дождался тебя, даже Кроведушцы о нападении не знают. А ты заковал меня в цепь.</p><p>— Твой отец мертв? — у старосты Хаффлпаффа вытянулось от шока лицо. Парень тут же растерял всю свою подозрительность и злость. Он притянул сидящего в судорожные объятия и нежно зашептал: — Прости меня, Гарри. Пожалуйста, прости. Кто напал? Кто это был? Мы убьем их, я клянусь. Мы убьем всех, кто в этом замешан.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь его убить, — пробормотал парень, вяло обхватывая торс Диггори одной рукой. — Поговорим об этом завтра? Я устал.</p><p>— Идем.</p><p>Седрик потянул его за собой обратно в комнату и наложил на дверь и окно несколько сильных заклинаний, в которых Гарри не видел для себя смысла: он сбрасывал подобные чары еще в школе, даже не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Однако сделать это в артефакте вряд ли сможет.</p><p>Гарри без интереса наблюдал, как Диггори раскладывает его постель, очищая ее от накопившейся пыли и взбивая подушку. Это было… Заботливо? Парень не мог подобрать верных слов. Он не чувствовал к бывшему другу больше ничего. После предательства исчезло все тепло, что Гарри испытывал к хаффлпаффцу. Он даже успел его полюбить.</p><p>Укладываясь на прохладную постель, парень с силой закрыл глаза, решаясь. Он не мог сбежать от Седрика. Тот не позволит ему это. И если сейчас колдун ведет себя адекватно, это лишь по причине послушности второго волшебника. Едва что пойдет не по плану, и Диггори взбесится. Конечно, вряд ли он причинит вред Гарри, Седрик все еще не способен на это. Однако отобрать палочку и увешать дополнительными амулетами, опоить зельями или связать — вполне. Его стремления обезопасить постепенно нарушают допустимые обычной моралью границы. Ведь парень всерьез считает, что его друг болен. И что он единственный может помочь.</p><p>— Ложись рядом, — тихо сказал Гарри, отодвигаясь к стенке. — Мантию только сними, ты грязный.</p><p>Диггори счастливо улыбнулся и поспешно снял с себя верхнюю одежду, неаккуратно бросив ее на стул и забираясь под одеяло к парню, обвивая его руками. Гарри позволил ему прижать себя к телу и вновь закрыл глаза. В сердце было пусто и холодно.</p><p>Они некоторое время молчали. Гриффиндорец вслушивался в быстрое прерывистое сердцебиения парня, легкий шум ветра за окном и скрип деревьев. Иногда стрекотали насекомые и пели ночные птицы в дальней роще. Все это казалось нереальным, забытым. Гарри отвык от этих мирных звуков.</p><p>— Утром отправимся в другой дом, — заговорил Диггори, любовно пригладив черную макушку пальцами. — Я долго проводил ритуалы и увешивал его рунами, защита так же безупречна. О нем больше никто не знает. Заброшенный, маггловский, в глуши. Мы будем вместе и все будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе.</p><p>— Я не могу сбежать от мира волшебников. У меня есть обязанности, у меня есть Кроведушцы. Запереться где-то в глуши — это не предел моих планов и мечтаний. Ты должен понимать, что скрываться вечно нельзя.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как тело ловца возле него сильно напряглось.</p><p>— Ну и чего ты злишься? Я ведь правду сказал.</p><p>— Тебя ищут все светлые, — поморщился Седрик с горечью. — Американские маги объявили войну, они считают, мы собираемся сбросить украденную бомбу на них. Вроде у магглов сейчас то же творится, поэтому и у нас все как с ума посходили. Поэтому ты в розыске. Им нужна эта бомба, иначе ничего поставить в защиту себя Министерство не сможет.</p><p>— Я справлюсь. Всегда справлялся до этого, — почувствовав, что Диггори собирается взорваться гневной речью, парень холодно предостерег: — Я Темный Лорд, Седрик. Я не собираюсь убегать.</p><p>Гарри взбрыкнулся, когда его придавили к кровати: темный волшебник угрожающе навис сверху. В темноте было видно перекошенное от ярости лицо.</p><p>— Ну, нет. Ты останешься со мной. Я столько лет терпел это безразличие и, наконец, когда добился своего, твоих ответных чувств, нашей близости, ты хочешь уйти? Я не позволю. <i>Ты останешься.</i></p><p>— Не перегибай палку! — парень оскалился, дернувшись, но второй маг был намного сильнее, а обжечь не было возможности. — Я сделаю так, как хочу. Мне отрубали ноги, выдавливали глаза, вспарывали живот и травили зельями, чтобы подчинить своей воле. Ничего из этого меня остановить не смогло. А что можешь ты? Ты, который не способен даже ударить меня.</p><p>— Достаточно лишить магии, чтобы ты не сопротивлялся, — жестко ответил Диггори, перехватив чужие запястья крепче. — Твой отец на хорошем примере показал, что это возможно.</p><p>— Мой отец мертв, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Хочешь оказаться на его месте?</p><p>— Я заберу тебя отсюда утром, — с холодком произнес Седрик после нескольких секунд тишины. — Заберу силой, даже если будешь сопротивляться. Я не позволю тебе сбежать от меня. Мы будем вместе, будем так долго, что о тебе забудут все другие. И тогда, возможно…</p><p>— Ни за что.</p><p>— Будет так, как я сказал! — рыкнул парень, сдавив руки второго волшебника до синяков. — Я не позволю никому навредить тебе, прикоснуться к тебе, пытаться манипулировать! Тебя запытают до смерти, лишат свободной воли, я этого не вынесу! Я забочусь о тебе, только я это делаю и смогу сделать!</p><p>— Послушай себя, ты, невменяемый! Выставляешь меня больным, но ты сам психопат! Держать человека силой взаперти — это преступление!</p><p>— Преступление — это дать другим причинить тебе боль. Я знаю, как будет лучше! Я люблю тебя, блять, как ты понять не можешь?! Будь Темным Лордом, я вполне могу передавать приказы Кроведушцам, разве я сказал что против? Мы отправимся утром в мой дом. И ты <i>сделаешь</i>, как я хочу, Гарри, это все только ради тебя. Я смогу позаботиться и излечить, тебе больше никто другой не нужен!</p><p>— Тебе <i>никогда</i> не стать Томом! — прорычал Гарри со злобой, не справившись со своими эмоциями. — Сколько бы ты ни пытался имитировать, сколько бы не преодолевал свою ненависть к насилию, тебе <i>никогда</i> не сравниться с моим братом!</p><p>Седрик ответил ему мощной пощечиной, прозвеневшей на всю комнату. Гриффиндорец ошарашенно смотрел в стенку, куда дернулась его голова от удара, а все мысли сбились в кучу. Он попросту не ожидал, что парень способен поднять на него руку. И вжался в подушки, когда чужие ладони развернули его лицо обратно, а к лопнувшей губе прижались поцелуем.</p><p>— Прости меня! — отчаянно зашептал Диггори, покрывая лицо гриффиндорца поцелуями, и на него закапали чужие горячие слезы. — Прости, прости меня, Гарри!</p><p>В конечном итоге, это последствия. Гарри стиснул зубы до боли, перед тем как ответить на влажные поцелуи друга. Тот судорожно вздохнул и прижался ближе всем телом, вжимая его в кровать. Гриффиндорец мягко прервал парня:</p><p>— Я не говорил, что мой брат лучше тебя. Лишь намекал, что тебе не переспорить его жестокость. И как бы ты ни пытался меня ограничить, с действиями Тома тебе на самом деле не сравниться. Ведь я сейчас не с ним, а здесь, с тобой.</p><p>— У тебя глаза черные, как школьные чернила, — прошептал староста первую пришедшую в голову мысль, вглядываясь в лицо под собой. — Я читал, что у человека расширяются зрачки, когда он смотрит на того, в кого влюблен. Но… — Диггори тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, а в глазах вновь стали просыпаться эмоции ревности и подозрения.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Седрик. Я пойду с тобой, куда ты захочешь.</p><p>— Ты только что настаивал, что поступишь по-своему. Я должен верить? — голос надломился, когда до него дошли только что произнесенные слова. — Постой, Гарри, что ты только что сказал?</p><p>Гарри широко улыбнулся и внезапно скинул с себя чужое тело, уже самостоятельно придавливая его к кровати и нависая над ним. Диггори выглядел смущенно-ошарашенным. Гриффиндорец слизнул выступившую на губе кровь и порывисто стянул с себя футболку, радуясь, что в темноте не особо заметны непривлекательно выступающие ребра. Зато темнеющие шрамы было никак не скрыть. Седрик пробежался по ним взглядом почти с болезненным видом.</p><p>— Что ты?..</p><p>— Ты же был в моем разуме, — усмехнулся парень, оседлав бедра друга. — И знаешь, что я люблю «сверху».</p><p>Гарри почти с грустью наблюдал за выступившим румянцем хаффлпаффца и его сбившимся дыханием: Том на подобное не повелся бы даже на пике сумасшествия. Уж если в нем пробудится хоть крупица ревности или подозрения, слизеринец своего брата наизнанку вывернет, но добьется ответов. И накажет по мере тяжести лжи или предполагаемой измены. И уже потом допустит близость и — тем более — контроль над собой.</p><p>Гриффиндорец медленно провел рукой по торсу Диггори и зацепился пальцами за верхние пуговицы его рубашки, неспешно их расстегивая. Волшебник под ним сглотнул и вздрогнул, когда холодные ладони соприкоснулись с горячей грудью. Гарри с удовлетворением разглядел возрастающее возбуждение в глазах парня. Он на пробу двинул бедрами и улыбнулся шире, ощутив задницей твердый член под собой.</p><p>— Черт, — сквозь зубы зашептал Седрик, опустив руки на пояс гриффиндорца и с силой сжав на нем пальцы. — Не останавливайся.</p><p>— Не собираюсь, — игриво ответил тот, продолжив движения тазом и потирая тем самым чужой орган собою. — Тебе нравится?</p><p>Гарри приподнялся и завел руку назад, накрыв ею пах парня и сжав его, вызывая громкий стон наслаждения. Седрик подался бедрами вперед и прижал гриффиндорца к себе крепче. Тот склонился к его грудной клетке, покрывая медленными поцелуями и поднимаясь выше, но Диггори резко дернул друга к себе, к своему лицу, впиваясь в губы. Гарри с недовольством ответил, подметив, что ловец даже сейчас не был расслаблен. Что же…</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь? — жарко шепнул тот в губы Седрика, продолжив неторопливо потирать его член через штаны ладонью. Темный волшебник не мог сдвинуться с места, прижимаемый сильными руками — от незапланированной голодовки и постоянного бездействия мышцы успели ослабнуть. — Скажи, мне, любимый.</p><p>Седрик вновь простонал, покрывая порывистыми поцелуями доступную ему шею и плечи, пытаясь не задевать губами рубцы рун, порезов и рваных шрамов-укусов. Потому что оставило их существо, которое вызывало лишь ненависть, ревность и отвращение.</p><p>— Я хочу тебя, — смог, наконец, произнести старший маг, притягивая к себе чужое тело еще крепче. — Всегда хотел, уже очень давно. Гарри, пожалуйста… </p><p>Он вновь толкнулся бедрами вверх, хрипло и низко застонав от накатившего желания. И не будь Седрик так сильно влюблен, попросту бы набросился на объект своего невыносимого возбуждения.</p><p>— Что? Скажи, — младший волшебник сжал член сильнее.</p><p>— Я могу войти в тебя? Но если ты… Черт, я могу быть снизу, если ты хочешь.</p><p>Гарри был рад, что Диггори не видел его лица. Быть в активной позиции парень физически не мог — не было ни капли возбуждения, никакого отклика ни от тела, ни от сердца. Парень сумел отстраниться, приложив немалые усилия, отчего мышцы на руках отозвались тянущей болью, и нежно улыбнулся, когда уловил на себе потемневший от желания взгляд.</p><p>— Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие в наш первый раз, — горячо шепнул он и пошло улыбнулся, расстегивая на штанах друга ремень и стягивая их к коленям вместе с боксерами. — Ты ведь больше жаждешь обладать, а не подчиняться.</p><p>Гарри обхватил налитый кровью член ладонью, вызывая громкий ответный стон, и сделал несколько неуверенных движений рукой, совершенно не зная, как обыкновенные люди занимаются сексом. Какие у них прелюдии? Явно не удушение или прокусывание до костей. Парень старался не думать, что сделает с ним брат, когда узнает. Он не был возбужден, не был влюблен или очарован. Для Гарри все происходящее сейчас даже сексом не являлось. Быть может, это каким-то образом его спасет?</p><p>Гриффиндорец взял неспешный нежный темп, наблюдая за лицом партнера: если возбуждение последнего спадет, одурачить второй раз так просто может не получится. Диггори не был глупым. Сейчас его эмоции были одурманены, поэтому не распознал лживости резкой смены настроения друга. Позже этот психопат на самом деле может додуматься усыпить или обездвижить. И если сумеет добраться с ним до защищенного дома, навесить амулеты… Гарри не мог сейчас противостоять Седрику в силе. Зато в чувствах — вполне. Он уже перешел грань, решил все для себя. Пытался отговорить друга, пытался и не смог. <i>Это последствия.</i></p><p>— Хватит, я хочу почувствовать тебя, — отвлек мысли Диггори, сжимая руками его бедра. — Гарри, прошу. Если ты не сядешь на меня, я на тебя точно наброшусь. Я… Слишком долго этого ждал, прости. Я не могу больше.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся и отстранился, сбрасывая с себя низ. Затем перекинул ногу через бедра парня и одной рукой направил в себя чужой орган, прикусив губу до крови: пожалуй, за то, что он сейчас делал с лучшим другом, волшебник заслужил боли. Гриффиндорец не сдержал стона, рывком опускаясь на член и впиваясь ногтями в бока парня под собой. В глазах потемнело от режущей боли в анусе и полыхнуло жаром от разрыва мышц. Диггори тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения и удовольствия, едва не теряя сознание от счастья и любви.</p><p>— Господи, да! — простонал он, толкаясь бедрами вперед, принуждая Гарри двигаться. Гриффиндорец сделал пробное движение, едва слышно зашипев сквозь зубы ругательство. — <i>Да</i>, прошу, да!</p><p>Младший волшебник уперся руками в чужой мускулистый торс и взял размеренный, но ритмичный темп, ощущая, как из ануса потекла кровь. Диггори, так же почувствовав горячие капли на своем органе и бедрах, распахнул глаза, в которых вперемешку с похотью проскользнула тревога.</p><p>— Смазка, — выдохнул Гарри, улыбаясь. — Я ждал тебя, поэтому хорошо подготовился.</p><p>— Ты не… — он громко простонал, когда парень сжал его собой, но мысль не потерял, проговорив, задыхаясь от волн удовольствия: — Ты же не… <i>Черт, да!</i> Стой, ты не возбужден…</p><p>— Мне хорошо, мне никогда не было так хорошо, — волшебник увеличил темп, заметив как изменилось лицо друга в преддверии оргазма. Гарри склонился ниже и зашептал: — Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Диггори рыком повторил его слова, до хруста прижимая его к себе и изливаясь внутрь. Он тяжело дышал, а тело подрагивало от оглушительного оргазма. Гарри прикрыл глаза, вновь начав покрывать поцелуями влажную от пота грудь, выуживая своими действиями еще один стон.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты считал мои воспоминания, — между легкими поцелуями начал говорить гриффиндорец, зная, что его услышат. — Был так близко, что мне показалось странным твое использование цепи.</p><p>— О чем ты? — слабо прошептал Седрик, способный лишь прижимать к себе второе тело.</p><p>— Ты ведь хотел обезопасить себя? Боялся, что я могу как-то навредить тебе? Поэтому скрыл мою магию, — парень лизнул выступающий кадык, уловив дрожь старосты. — Это так странно, ведь твоя магия намного сильнее моей. Ты справился бы со мной в два взмаха волшебной палочки.</p><p>Сердце дрогнуло, когда в мыслях всплыло лицо Джинни, что глядела на бывшего лучшего друга с ненавистью и презрением.</p><p>— И даже после просмотренных воспоминаний… — Гарри вздохнул, опалив нежную кожу горячим дыханием и вызывая мурашки. — Ты же видел. Что использовать нужно было вовсе не цепи.</p><p>— Гарри? Что ты…</p><p>Он не успел договорить: парень что было силы вгрызся ему в горло, погружая зубы в плоть и смыкая их в желании выдрать ее прочь. Диггори захрипел от боли и схватился за плечи, пытаясь от себя оторвать, но из-за послеоргазменного состояния и от неожиданности мог только судорожно цепляться, цепенея от ужаса. Гарри сдавил челюсть сильнее и резко отстранил голову, разрывая чужое горло и отдирая из него большой кусок плоти. Ему в лицо сразу брызнула кровь из надорванной артерии, а хрип и бульканье снизу усилилось. Гриффиндорец проглотил часть шеи бывшего друга не жуя, не отрывая глаз от шокированного болезненно-белого лица.</p><p>— Это должен был быть кляп.</p><p>Седрик пытался что-то сказать и прижимал ладони к горлу, силясь закрыть страшную рану и пережать брызжущую кровь пальцами, но движения были смазанными — парень даже за собственные мысли уцепиться не мог, в ужасе глядя в черные глаза Гарри, в его залитое кровью лицо, шею и грудь, глядя на его улыбку.</p><p>— Прости, я знаю, это больно, — тихо произнес он и протянул свою руку к разорванному горлу. — Я помогу.</p><p>И сжал пальцами края раны, разрывая ее еще сильнее. Диггори задергался в припадке агонии, уже не пытаясь остановить кровотечение или самого Гарри. Из глаз покатились слезы, а губы безостановочно что-то шептали. Младший волшебник молча смотрел на предсмертные судороги, обливаемый ослабевающим потоком крови, не чувствуя ничего. Его лучший друг умер намного раньше. </p><p>Вновь заметив на себе взгляд замутненных болью и осознанием скорой смерти глаз, Гарри склонился ниже и впился в чужие губы, проникая в окровавленный рот языком и сжимая пальцы на чудовищной ране сильнее. А оторвался, разрывая односторонний поцелуй, только когда судороги под ним прекратились. Седрик был мертв. Поморщившись, Гарри поднял бедра, снимаясь с чужого члена, и устало рухнул рядом на кровать, закрывая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— С днем рождения, Гарри… — беззвучно произнес он, уверенный, что часы перевалили уже за полночь.</p><p>Безумно хотелось спать. Тьма давила на спутанное сознание, разрушая его сильнее, и он даже не уловил того момента, когда измученное тело погрузилось в неспокойный сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Том</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулся парень от бьющего в лицо солнечного луча ранним утром.</p><p>Гарри болезненно скривился, когда с пробуждением тело отозвалось тупой болью и легкой тошнотой — привычное состояние из-за прерывистого голодания. С трудом разлепив веки, он лежал неподвижно некоторое время, разглядывая светлый и немного размытый потолок. Воспоминания прошедшей ночи приходили медленно и неохотно. Никакой вины волшебник за собой не ощутил. Эмоции были спокойны и неторопливы, как и вяло текущие мысли.</p><p>Сев и вновь поморщившись, Гарри с трудом размотал тугую цепь с шеи, чары которой развеялись со смертью заклинателя. Отбросив уже бесполезную вещь в сторону, парень призвал очки и отцовскую волшебную палочку. Очистив тело заклинанием, гриффиндорец повернул голову, натыкаясь взглядом на уже остывший труп на второй половине кровати. В голову лениво скользнула мысль, что он всю ночь проспал возле залитого кровью мертвеца.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Седрик, — без всякого веселья хмыкнул маг, разглядывая безобразную рваную рану на горле. — Все как ты и хотел: провели мой день рождения вместе. Мечты сбываются? Ты теперь счастлив?</p><p>Разумеется, ответом ему послужила тишина. Гарри с трудом перелез через мертвое тело и собрал свои вещи, переодевшись. Даже после применения заклинания, темный маг все еще ощущал себя грязным и испорченным, как разлагающийся труп в нескольких сантиметрах от него.</p><p>Ноги почему-то сами привели парня в комнату старшего брата. Гарри остановился, разглядывая аккуратно сложенные вещи, книги, заправленную постель. Никаких фотографий, картин, обычного легкого беспорядка, что был присущ давно обжитой комнате живого человека. Подойдя к книжному шкафу, он провел пальцем по корешкам книг, стирая с них пыль, пока не наткнулся на выделяющуюся из общей картины ошибку: старый потрепанный переплет. Это не походило на аккуратиста Тома.</p><p>С неким трудом вытащив из плотно забитой полки заинтересовавший его предмет, Гарри удивился больше. Это был дневник. Скорее всего, его заставила вести мать, дабы Том хоть чем-то походил на нормального человека, пытался подражать обыкновенным людям, не выбиваться из толпы. Гарри пролистал несколько страниц, вздрагивая от накативших странных чувств. Первые рисунки брата были… Безобразны. Абстрактные пятна, геометрические фигуры, судорожные чирканья ручки. Писал словами старший родственник мало. Кажется, он попросту нашел альтернативу: Лили наказала вести дневник, и Том выполнял, просто чиркая там всякую чушь. Но, быть может, воспаленный сумасшествием мозг видел в этом какой-то свой смысл. Быть может, это были не просто бесформенные пятна, а вполне себе определенные предметы, люди. Гарри не знал. Том никогда не рассказывал, что вел личный дневник.</p><p>Гриффиндорец присел на чужую кровать, листая пожелтевшие от времени страницы, пока не наткнулся на собственное имя, выведенное неровным детским почерком. Заинтересовавшись, парень пролистал назад, разглядывая самое первое написанное в дневнике слово: «нет».</p><p>С какой-то исступленной жадностью Гарри призвал из ящика письменного стола ручку и стал подчеркивать каждое различимое слово, но, запутавшись, попросту выдрал из книжки все исписанные листы и разложил по временному возрастанию на полу, рассматривая их. С каждой страницей оттенок и эмоция изменялись, пока не перешли в одно единственное слово.</p><p> </p><p>     Нет.        Пус-то                                    Нетне<b>нет</b>тнетНЕТ                     раненный<br/>
<s>ритуал? </s>                                                неприятноуйди  пустота. МНЕ не-нужно имя                           уходите                      <i>оставьТЕ одного.              </i> нетнеправильный?          <b>бессмысленный</b>                               уходите.оставьте.нет.<br/>
я НЕ ХОЧУне-улыбайтесь             МНЕдушно             мнедушно                        нетПУЛЬСА<br/>
<s>смерть</s></p><p>                                                <b>я бессмысленный.</b></p><p>                      <i>оставьтеМЕНЯ-одного</i>          пустые ячейки  почему я здесь????????                 зачем? (нет)<br/>
неприкасайтесь ко мне.                <s><b>ХВАТИТ</b>ХВАиВХХВА<i>ХВАТИТ</i> </s><br/>
не улыбайтесь                НЕТ     роды?                               эксперимент<br/>
убейего                  мне не нужен новый человЕК                                           гарри?<b>ГАрри?</b><br/>
ребенок?             что такое <i>брат</i>?                   оставьтеменя вПОКОЕ      когда-родится-я-его-убью                                          <s>хватитХВАТИТ</s><br/>
бессмысленныеПУСТЫЕчернота<b><i><s>НИКОГОНЕТ</s></i></b>-УХОДИТЕ-убить их всех божества<s>ОСТАВЬТЕОДНОГО</s>           нет<br/>
выколите глаза пока спят                          мать принесла домой эксперимент.<br/>
<b>яубьюего</b>      брат?                              он такой же как и я.   Гарри      <i>неМОГУ</i>убить                       оннебессмысленный        ГаргРиГАРРИ<br/>
<b>Гарри</b>-Гарри            болят губы   <i><b>ему нравится улыбка</b> </i>           наблюдаяЗАматерью.                                  Гарри<br/>
матьзабота?улыбка?ятебялюблю?странные звуки?<b>мать</b><br/>
я не умею                   Гарри, Гарри         нравится сказки                             у меня НЕполуЧается<br/>
мать        <i>Гарригарри</i> Гарри<br/>
<s>мы не бессмысленные</s>      такойкакя    Гарри                  КАКНАУЧИТЬСЯ?<br/>
НАБЛЮДАЮ ЗА МАТЕРЬЮ                  яне<i>помню</i>как                 улыбка? <b><br/>
<i>ГАРРИУЛЫБАЕТСЯМНЕ</i>!!!!!</b>           мать                        наблЮДаю            я пытаюсь.                 <b><s>НЕ ВЫХОДИТ</s></b>.<br/>
Гарри! Гарри?            <s>как любить?</s><br/>
любовь            Гарри           теперьНАСдвое                     нравится УЛЫБКА             <s>я не умею</s>                             <b>не пустой.</b><br/>
ГАРРИбратик               Гарри и Том<br/>
ГарриЛЮБОВЬ         ГАрриГр  <b>ГАрри               </b>Гарри.  Гарри и Том                                                Гарригарри гарри?<br/>
Гарри-Гарри-Гарри     <i>Гарри и том</i>ГАРРИ ГАРРИ<br/>
гарри                 гарритом                 младшийБРАТ        любовь ГАРРигарриГарри-гарри-ГАРРи            Гарри<br/>
Гарри.            Гарри  <b>Гарригарри<i>ГАРРИ</i></b> Гарри.<br/>
Гарри Гарри       гаррирагари   <b>Гарри</b>                                          Гарри ГАРРИгарриитом              Гарри  гарри-Гарри!!!        <b>Гарри</b> Гарри ГАРРИГАРРИ                            ГАРРИ.         <i>гарри гарри           </i> ГАРРи Гарри ГАрриГАРРИ     гарри          Гарри<br/>
Гарригарри-Гарри-Гарри Гарри.        ГарриГАРРИ<br/>
<b>Гарри</b></p><p> </p><p>— Твою мать, — прошептал Гарри, ноги которого подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, отчего сложенные страницы разлетелись. — Блять, Том, я не…</p><p>От нахлынувших чувств запульсировало в висках, и парень спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки. На какие-то секунды волшебнику стало нестерпимо любопытно, веди Том дневник и сейчас, что бы там написал? Теперь, когда он мог связно писать предложения и имитировать нормальное поведение. Теперь, когда научился выражать мысли как настоящий человек. Вряд ли маленькому ребенку важно было сохранить написанное до поздних времен, вряд ли Том вообще тогда понимал смысл личного дневника.</p><p>Аккуратно собрав раскиданные листы, Гарри сложил их вместе, будто они драгоценность, и применил «Репаро» к дневнику. Взгляд зацепился за маленький сложенный вчетверо листочек, приклеенный к внутренней обложке задней стороны книжки. Развернув его, темный колдун нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать детские каракули. На перепачканном и мятом листочке изображены два прямоугольника, зеленые пятна и обведенный несколько раз кружок возле меньшего прямоугольника. Повертев рисунок и так, и эдак, Гарри просиял от догадки: это была карта дворика. Что такого Том мог спрятать в землю в далеком детстве? Какой секрет?</p><p>Кинувшись на улицу, прижимая личный дневник к груди, к самому сердцу, Гарри добежал до ветхого сарая, обходя его со всех сторон. Сверившись еще раз с детской неумелой картой, парень принялся разрывать землю голыми руками, аккуратно отложив книжку в сторону. Перекопав буквально все пространство вокруг сарая, Гарри с удручением понял, что доверился детской, нарисованной вручную карте. Быть может, уже взрослый Том успел избавиться от маленького секрета? Или это вообще находилось не в земле, а на поверхности. А со временем родители попросту выкинули ненужный хлам, едва на него наткнувшись. Так он думал, пока пальцы не ударились о нечто твердое в земле.</p><p>Гарри предвкушающе улыбнулся и поспешно разрыл… Шкатулку. Чем-то она напоминала материнскую, и парень даже приободрился: так значит Том нашел нечто темномагическое в далеком детстве и решил припрятать? Теперь было понятно, почему слизеринец сохранил дневник. Хотя, глупо было оставлять столь ценные знания у всех на виду. Или это очередной продуманный ход? Ведь шкатулка все еще на месте.</p><p>Гарри отряхнул вещицу от комьев земли и расщелкнул замок, подрагивая от любопытства. Когда темная от времени и сырости шкатулка была раскрыта, парень осторожно поставил ее на землю, недоуменно разглядывая выцветшие бумаги и какие-то дряблые перевязанные мешочки.</p><p>Взявшись за первый мешок и потянув его на себя, Гарри расстроенно зашипел: ткань просто рассыпалась, и оттуда в шкатулку высыпались желтоватые птичьи косточки и гнилые перья.</p><p>— Какая мерзость, Том, кто бы сомневался, — поморщился волшебник, решив больше не трогать мешочки.</p><p>Взявшись за верхнюю бумажку, Гарри покрутил ее со всех сторон, вглядываясь в непонятного вида цветные пятна. Что за чертовщина? Выхватив оттуда уже ворох старой бумаги, он стал медленно перебирать его в руках, осматривая с разных сторон. С каждым новым листком руки тряслись сильнее, а глаза расширялись: открытие поразило парня в самое сердце, едва его не разбив.</p><p>Это были его детские рисунки. Все до единого. Все, что Гарри когда-либо рисовал.</p><p>Волшебник прижал ладонь ко рту, голова сильно кружилась. Его буквально колотило от шока и понимания. Сердце сдавливалось от этой любви, от этого горя, оно полыхало огнем и обливалось ледяной водой поочередно, Гарри едва ли в тот момент мог соображать. Вот она, ценность старшего брата. Не украшения, не артефакты, не знания матери, не деньги. И парень мог поспорить на свою жизнь, что кости принадлежали птице, которую дети когда-то «лечили» вместе. Гарри думал об этом, не понимая, что дурацкий старый дневник Тома был для него самого не меньшей драгоценностью и подарком на день рождения. Пожалуй, лучшим за всю жизнь.</p><p>Парень запрятал свои рисунки обратно в старую шкатулку, положив туда и личный дневник старшего брата. Затем очистил заклинанием руки от земли и полоснул волшебной палочкой по ладони, разрезая кожу, и начертал на крышке уже закрытой шкатулки несколько защитных рун. Уменьшил ее и спрятал в карман, надежно сшив его чарами, чтобы та не выпала.</p><p>Гарри медленно подошел к дому и поднялся в свою комнату, нависнув над телом бывшего друга. Он не успел с ним попрощаться. До предательства. Отчего-то казалось важным проститься с ушедшим другом, умершим задолго до этой ночи. Диггори помог справиться со смертью матери, благодаря его настойчивости Гарри стал темным магом, даже глупая ошибка с зельем сблизила со старшим братом. Парень больше не жалел о произошедшем. Об этих отношениях, которые для него стали истинно правильными. Элис помогла разобраться в себе. Это началось еще в детстве, с самого рождения, с мгновения, когда Том увидел его. Когда Гарри впервые ему улыбнулся. Когда старший брат улыбнулся в ответ. Это кровь, проклятая материнская кровь, что связала их воедино навсегда. Все вело к моменту этого понимания, к этому дню.</p><p>— Ты был прав в одном Седрик, — тихо произнес Гарри, погладив слипшиеся от уже засохшей крови светлые волосы. — Я был болен. Болен непониманием настоящего. Ты смог излечить меня. Ты привел меня к этому моменту, к Элис и дневнику, к спрятанным в земле рисункам. Будто я сам до этого дня покоился под толщей земли, не ощущая и не видя своего солнца. Мою пылающую радиацией и теплом звезду, вокруг которой я вращаюсь. Это так…</p><p>Мысли спутались. Гарри потерянно оглянулся в сторону окна, куда били солнечные лучи. В голове крутились важные слова, до которых парень все никак не мог добраться. Расстояние между ним и Томом делало тело смертельно больным. Мысли путались.</p><p>— Знаешь, я иду за ним, — продолжил волшебник, вновь взглянув в синеватое восковое лицо. Он улыбнулся. — Мы погребем этот мир в крови. Прощай, Седрик. И… Спасибо.</p><p>Гарри склонился и оставил невесомый поцелуй на приоткрытых ледяных губах трупа. Затем стащил с запястья браслет и положил на неподвижную грудь.</p><p>Парень вышел из дома и окинул здание последним безэмоциональным взглядом. У них больше нет дома. Нет места, куда можно было вернуться и остаться навсегда. Нет семьи, нет друзей. Одни в целом мире. Но у Томаса и не было этого никогда. Он всегда, всегда, всегда был одинок. Только младший брат, к которому всегда возвращался. У них больше нет дома.</p><p>Гарри поднял руки, направив их в сторону здания, почувствовав, как в висках вновь запульсировало, но уже от напряжения.</p><p> </p><p>— Экспекто Патронум! Лети к Лорду Малфою и передай: <i>Мистер Малфой, следуйте по координатам, что я вложил в патронус. Если не сможете появиться прямо сейчас, вышлите весть. </i></p><p>Гарри прикоснулся к серебристому оленю, оставляя на нем ментальную метку координат, и выслал патронус прочь. Обхватив пальцами второй руки метлу поудобнее, парень повернулся к полыхающему огнем дому, в молчании наблюдая пляску желтых языков, плотный черный дым и яркие искры. Стоял громкий треск, пахло гарью.</p><p>Он не обернулся в сторону хлопка аппарации, следом за которым послышались неторопливые ровные шаги. Малфой остановился сбоку от волшебника, тоже рассматривая горевшее здание.</p><p>— С возвращением, мой Лорд.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, база Кроведушцев все еще доступна?</p><p>— Разумеется. Есть приказы, Повелитель?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на мужчину. Тот улыбался.</p><p>— Не нужно разыгрывать комедию, мистер Малфой. Я неокончивший школу юнец. Приказы? «Мой Лорд»?</p><p>— Гарри, — уже без бравады прервал его колдун, развернувшись к говорившему всем корпусом. — Твоя мать была «коронована» нами в восемнадцать лет. Роли, что мы распределяем между собой, столь незначительны и глупы, сколько и важны. Значимы. Так же как и мой титул Лорда. Что он мне дает? Уважение? За него можно выручить богатства и золото? Лишь за одно слово. Можно вернуть моего сына? Можно получить древние знания предков?</p><p>— К чему вы ведете?</p><p>— Это слова, — Люциус кивнул на родовое поместье семьи Гарри, и его голос вновь обрел театральные возвышенные нотки. — Сколько еще волшебников способны в вашем возрасте уничтожить древний дом, что держался на сложнейших чарах и ритуалах веками?</p><p>— Будто вы на самом деле рассчитываете, что я поведусь на лесть, — пробормотал парень, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение от бессмысленной беседы. Ему просто не хотелось слышать эти глупые прозвища, участвовать в политических игрищах. — Я пытался послать вас всех нахуй, вот ведь прицепились со своими коронациями…</p><p>— Я хочу объяснить, агрессивный ты подросток, — закатил глаза сиятельный Лорд, растеряв все чары проникновенного разговора и аристократичной безупречной вежливости. Упертый новоиспеченный Темный Лорд казался ему интересным. <i>Забавным</i> раньше, но не после моментального убийства стольких волшебников разом. — Я к тому, что у каждого человека своя роль. Уж кому как не мне разбираться в этом? Потенциала и упорства вполне достаточно, чтобы возложить на плечи подающего надежды подростка роль Темного Лорда. Мы выбрали твою мать, когда она не знала ни единого ритуала. И лишь через пять с лишним лет просветили Темную Леди в ее новое положение. Учитывая, какой в тот раз поднялся шум… Мы посчитали разумным расставить все точки над «i» сразу.</p><p>— Что, заставила она вас поволноваться? — усмехнулся Гарри почти с нежностью.</p><p>— Предпочитаю не вспоминать, — процедил холодно Малфой, едва заметно передернувшись. — Твоя натура подходит к нужной нам революции, нежели научные стремления Лили. Все взаимосвязано, мальчик. Салазар Слизерин, первый Темный Лорд, что создал из открытой Мордредом темной магии первые ритуалы и напитал руны магией. Гриндевальд, что развил боевое искусство до запредельных высот. Твоя мать, что систематизировала знания предков и восстановила древнюю запретную магию, совершенствовала ее. И ты.</p><p>— Я? Я ничего не создал, ничего не привнес.</p><p>— Так сделай это, — высокомерно хмыкнул мужчина, изящно вскинув руку. — Твоя кровь уже играет на поле боя. Твое имя знают, а силу боятся. И она растет. Кто из существующих волшебников еще мог подорвать увешенное чарами здание и лишить жизни около ста человек?</p><p>— Мой старший брат? — рассмеялся Гарри, заставив Люциуса скривить лицо и помрачнеть.</p><p>— Ваш бесценный <i>любовник</i>, мой Лорд, развязал войну, — сухо ответил темный маг, растеряв интерес и веселье дальше вести разговор в столь непринужденном и личном ключе. — Мне удалось заключить выгодный союз с темными волшебниками Американского магического сообщества. Британия уже однажды вырастила угрозу в лице Гриндевальда, и они не собираются упускать из виду столь ценный мир с новым Темным Лордом, у которого в руках ядерная бомба простецов. Никого не напоминает?</p><p>— Что вы можете мне посоветовать, сэр? — вежливо спросил Гарри, и Малфой немного оттаял.</p><p>— Не отказываться от помощи опытных бойцов. Они… Весьма специфичны. </p><p>— Кому они подчиняются?</p><p>— Официально — вам. Пока приказы Британского Темного Лорда не идут вразрез с их основными требованиями, что те выдвинули на переговорах. И они так же лаконичны. Заполучить поддержку темных родов и Кроведушцев, дабы совершить переворот и в своей стране. Доступная британским колдунам магия весьма мощна, а знаниями мы делиться так просто не собираемся. Наш союз основан на сделке — они помогают с революцией нам, мы — им.</p><p>— А выбрали нас из-за атомной бомбы, как я понимаю, — со вздохом подытожил бывший гриффиндорец, пнув ногой камешек. — Только есть небольшая загвоздка, мистер Малфой. А если быть точнее: громадная трагедия.</p><p>— И в чем же, не побоюсь спросить?</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, куда мой брат спрятал боеголовку.</p><p>Люциус прошипел ругательство, сжимая свою трость пальцами. Гарри сочувственно покачал головой: все политические пляски держатся именно на плечах стоящего рядом мужчины.</p><p>— И вряд ли у кого-то получится пробраться в воспоминания Тома. Хаос и сумасшествие — вот что те получат. На менталиста не подействует Веритасерум как полагается, как и не действует Империо. Мы… — Гарри запнулся, не зная, следует ли ему говорить подобное постороннему человеку. — Мы игрались с зельями в детстве. Том пил зелье правды. Оно… Вообще-то действовало, но брат…</p><p>Парень нежно улыбнулся, заставив Малфоя в отвращении искривить рот.</p><p>— Отвечал на все вопросы, но вместо речи выдыхал беззвучно воздух. Губы едва шевелились, и даже мать не могла понять, что он говорил. Это поразительно. Но дело не в зельях и непростительных. Не добившись ответов от Тома, они попытаются воздействовать на него через меня.</p><p>— Именно. Им вовсе не обязательно пытать, если способ шантажа уже известен каждому проходимцу. Томас, что ради безопасности брата выкрал и угрожал использовать бомбу, отдаст ее лично в руки, если вашей жизни вновь будет угрожать опасность.</p><p>— Здесь-то и вся трагедия, мистер Малфой.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул, вновь посмотрев на мужчину. Тот в ожидании ответа изящно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Что будет, начни они шантажировать сумасшедшего? Вы же помните, что случилось в тот вечер. Хогсмид уничтожен. И Том едва переборол желание покончить с собой и мной. Ему не интересна жизнь, не интересно существование. И просчитать поступки сумасшедшего волшебника вряд ли кто-либо сможет. Потребуют бомбу? И он нас всех взорвет, нисколько не задумываясь. Или поступит по-своему. Что дальше? Потравит реки? Уничтожит все посевы, домашнюю скотину и запасы еды? Выпустит на свободу новую чуму? Вы понимаете, к чему может привести шантаж?</p><p>— Ваш любовник — одна сплошная головная боль, — пробормотал мужчина, устало потерев высокий лоб. — Хорошо. Я донесу эту мысль нашим союзникам в нужной мере. Есть еще неожиданные новости, о которых меня, правую руку, забыли предупредить?</p><p>— С моей смертью вязь защитных рун падет, и ядерная бомба неминуемо взорвется.</p><p>Люциус некультурно выругался, выместив на старом сарае злобу и негодование — тот ярко заполыхал подстать поместью. Правление нового Темного Лорда — чертовы горки. То они в сто крат увеличивают влияние и мощь, то, оказывается, с возможной смертью Повелителя погибают <i>все</i>.</p><p>— Наша следующая цель — Министерство Магии, — негромко произнес Гарри после нескольких минут напряженной тишины. И незаметно для собеседника поежился, вспоминая свои давние слова.</p><p>
  <i>«Моим вторым приказом будет захват Министерства Магии. Перебьем их всех, пока они за столами свои бумажки заполняют. Интересно, почему мама до этого не додумалась?» </i>
</p><p>— Собирайте бойцов, Лорд Малфой. Я собираюсь вернуть своего брата, и после начать переговоры с правительством. Дети у нас?</p><p>— Да, <i>мой Лорд</i>, — с усмешкой ответил Люциус, наслаждаясь раздражением и угрозой в глазах юнца. И все же забавляет. — Пятьсот пятьдесят четыре ребенка. Сняли с поезда по «официальному» разрешению Министерства для проверки волшебных палочек на темномагические заклинания. Также с предлогом поиска союзников нового Темного Лорда. Никто не оказал сопротивления. Заняли маггловский поселок, огородили чарами, лишили магии и средств нападения. Выбраться или связаться с внешним миром не смогут. Ход разыгран четко по плану: родственники пропавших готовы на все ради их возвращения.</p><p>— Усилим их тревогу, — жестоко улыбнулся Гарри. — Верните обратно тех, чьи семьи никак не связаны с политикой, авроратом, учеными. Верните тех, чьи родственники не поддерживали режим Министерства Магии. Жизнь остальных будет зависеть от результатов переговоров. Это послужит уроком. Уроком для светлых, кто считает Темного Лорда безумным тираном, что крадет детей.</p><p>— Вряд ли насчитается хотя бы две сотни подобных школьников. Сделаем. Я оповещу о месте и дате переговоров. Но не думайте, что министр и его приближенные так просто высунут нос из своего убежища.</p><p>— Есть люди из его близкого окружения, безопасность детей которых заставит выдать его схрон. Сомневаюсь, что Фадж никого не предупредил о местоположении своего убежища, это не безопасно, — Гарри задумчиво покрутил в руках метлу. — Никому не нужен министр, что не может организовать защиту своего народа. Как думаете, Лорд Малфой, из окна его кабинета хороший вид?</p><p>— Великолепный, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся мужчина, расправив плечи. — Однако расцветка мебели выдает дурной вкус.</p><p>— Думаю, с новым министром это недоразумение быстро исправится, — рассмеялся Гарри и покачал головой. — Мистер Малфой, как только вы получите нужную вам революцию, я и брат покинем страну. Мы переведем дневники матери и передадим в руки Кроведушцев, когда закончится война.</p><p>— Нас это устраивает, мой Лорд, — медленно кивнул Малфой, прощупывая все наметившиеся в голове планы. — С некими поправками. Появляться в нужном обществе вам все же придется. Исчезновение победителя войны вызовет ненужные вопросы и реакцию побежденных. Далее: если в дневниках Госпожи не найдете ритуалов, что расположило ее волшебство к магии крови и магии души, ее записи станут для нас бесполезны. И тогда оставить свой пост вы не сможете. Никто вам этого не позволит.</p><p>Гарри промолчал. Он думал о том, что если Кроведушцы начнут угрожать, то они с Томом перебьют их всех. Одного за другим. Любыми способами. Всех, кто пытается выставить марионеткой свое новое знамя в лице нового Темного Лорда. Теперь понятна реакция матери. И ее нежелание начинать войну.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал, что другой. Он так же ненавидел участь выставленного напоказ флага, но… Цели Кроведушцев его устраивали. Они совпадали с желаниями самого парня. Только теперь что-то изменилось, что-то было не так. Гарри напрягал память, пытаясь понять, что именно. Да, его устраивала революция. Более того, жесткая революция. Его методы даже жестоки, но до сих пор действенны. Только…</p><p>Он чувствовал их. Барабаны крови в голове. Эту постоянную пульсацию. Жажду войны, жажду действий, жажду доказать свою правоту, свою правду. Свои лучшие благие цели. Только…</p><p>— Мне пора уходить, мистер Малфой. Пригласите на базу Снейпа, но не сообщайте о моем возвращении.</p><p>— Не доверяете?</p><p>— Я никому не верю, помимо брата. И вы, Лорд Малфой, никому не верьте, помимо семьи.</p><p>— Всенепременно, — усмехнулся мужчина и кивнул на прощание, исчезнув в хлопке аппарации.</p><p>Гарри бросил последний взгляд в сторону догорающего здания, и пламя танцевало под звуки барабанов в крови. Он движется вперед, по зову своих желаний, своих целей. Конечно же, благих и верных для окружающих людей. Благие намерения, вызванные самыми искренними желаниями. Только вот Гарри больше не помнил какими.</p><p>Парень посмотрел на метлу в руках, на до боли знакомую метлу, покрытую старыми пятнами крови и подпалинами сырой темной магии. Метла, на которой прилетел за ним старший брат. Почему-то хотелось сделать все правильно.</p><p>Волшебник пустил себе кровь и оседлал старую материнскую метлу, ощутив слабый магический отклик. Будто она узнала его, радуясь наконец исполнить свое предназначение в последний раз.</p><p>Крючок дернул за грудную клетку в сторону запада. Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он возвращается.</p><p> </p><p>Он летел два долгих дня, пока не наткнулся на небольшое поселение, неподалеку от которого возвышались невысокие башни замка-лечебницы. Довольно большая территория для больницы, но с некоторыми родовыми поместьями древних семей не сравнить. С метлы ссаживаться не стал, следуя за неумолимо тянущим вперед зовом крови до конца — небольшого окна третьего этажа. Гарри практически бесшумно ступил на каменный подоконник и отбросил метлу на землю, в кусты. Заклинанием распахнул окно и шагнул внутрь, натыкаясь на просторное помещение, забитое невообразимым количеством кроватей, на каждой из которых находился маггл. Измученные, грязные, в оборванных ночнушках, больше похожие на инферналов, полусонные и едва живые. Это был настоящий ужас. Те, на удивление Гарри, не особо поразились нежданному гостю, даже внимания не обратили. Вот только вошедший внутрь санитар (как позже узнал парень) разбил все спокойствие:</p><p>— Это еще кто?! Какого… Эйб, у нас тут попытка побега! — рослый здоровенный мужик стал медленно подбираться к изумленному происходящим волшебнику. И <i>вот это</i> — доктор?! — Парниша, давай без глупостей, отойди от окна.</p><p>— Да я не собирался прыгать, — приподнял брови темный маг. — Вообще-то я не беглец. Совсем наоборот, я к вам через окно и залез.</p><p>— Вор, значит. Эйб, блять! Зови сюда всех наших ребят, здесь грабитель и, возможно, опять не один! — крикнул амбал в медицинском халате, разглядывая незнакомца внимательнее, не упуская ни глубоких фиолетовых кругов под запавшими глазами, ни острых болезненных скул, ни уродливой худобы тела, что не была скрыта легкой футболкой. — Еще один наркоман! Да еб вашу мать! Не получишь ты лекарства, убожество. Здесь с такими как ты обращаются по-свойски.</p><p>— А с такими? — Гарри с мрачной улыбкой наколдовал себе огромные ветвистые рога.</p><p>Мужчина оторопело замер и попятился назад, выпучив от шока и ужаса глаза. В палату залетело еще несколько таких же крепких мужиков с дубинками. При виде вторженца они точно так же замерли на месте, уставившись на него как на восьмое чудо света. Бывший гриффиндорец оскалился совершенно по-звериному. Затем подцепил пальцами все еще текшую из руки кровь и начертал на горле руну убеждения. Жестоко улыбнувшись, Гарри запрыгнул на ближайшую койку, отпнув ногой лежащего там простеца, и закричал усиленным «Сонорусом» голосом:</p><p>— Тем, кто перебьет больше людей в белых халатах, позволено получить тройную порцию ужина и выйти на свободу! Больше никаких лекарств! Уничтожьте весь персонал больницы, выпустите на свободу своих сотоварищей, разбейте оковы жестокости и пыток! <i>Убейте их всех!</i></p><p>Повисла тишина. Все пациенты, что были в сознании, замерли. Те, кто был способен проснуться, продрал глаза. Все посмотрели на говорившего. Потом медленно, неравномерно, но все как один перевели взгляды на замерших у входа санитаров.</p><p>Гарри весело рассмеялся, когда обезумевшая толпа больных, хрипло улюлюкая и раздразнивая друг друга, ломанулась в сторону входа. Один из санитаров, очнувшийся первым, злобно выругался и вытеснил коллег наружу, намертво запирая двери перед не особо поворотливыми и измученными пациентами. Те припали к массивным дверям, подвывая и скуля, хлопая скелетообразными руками по дереву и камню. Волшебник продолжал веселиться, взмахом палочки заставляя двери распахнуться.</p><p>— Что же, революция в маггловской психиатрической лечебнице, Гарри. Так держать, ебаное знамя, — пробормотал парень, направляясь к выходу за вновь потянувшим вперед крючком.</p><p>Он оборвался перед неприметной дверью в конце коридора. Замок не был проблемой, волшебник просто взмахнул отцовской волшебной палочкой, и дверь порывисто распахнулась. Однако войти внутрь ему не позволили. Кто-то схватил Гарри за плечи и отдернул от прохода, а в голову прилетел тяжелый кулак. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, парень со злобой посмотрел на нападавшего: взмыленный борьбой и не менее разъяренный мужчина в белом халате.</p><p>— Мерзкое животное! Чертов клоун, какого хуя ты сделал?! — он встряхнул хрупкое в его больших руках тело колдуна как игрушку. — Это из-за тебя весь этот балаган! Ребята, я нашел эту суку!</p><p>— Я к пациенту, что в этой палате. <i>И я пройду внутрь.</i></p><p>— Чего? — санитар наморщил лоб, а в глазах просквозил такой дикий ужас, что Гарри на несколько мгновений растерял свою злобу. — <b>К этому людоеду</b>?! </p><p>— У моего любовника весьма нестандартный выбор блюд, — скривил губы в жестокой улыбке парень.</p><p>— Вы... Вы мерзкие психопаты!... Я вас!...</p><p>— Вам лучше отпустить меня, — холодно и тихо ответил Гарри, а улыбка стекла с вновь разбитых губ. Он услышал топот ног неподалеку. — Отпустить, иначе я вас убью.</p><p>Санитар разозленно выматерился и отвесил еще один удар в висок слишком болтливого парня. Тот, к удивлению работника больницы, не спешил терять сознание даже при всей своей физической слабости. Голова дернулась, но тот сразу повернул ее обратно, уставившись в ответ огромными черными глазами, где плескалось лишь безумие.</p><p>— <i>Что же</i>, — прошептал волшебник и поднял руку, повторяя судьбу старшего брата, прикасаясь к красному от злости лицу мужчины. — <i>Значит, ты умрешь.</i></p><p>Голова санитара воспламенилась, и он громко закричал, пока потоки огня не пожрали кислород. Гарри упал на пол, когда чужие руки разжались. Подбегающая к трагической сцене подмога немного замедлилась, но затем оперативно разделилась — часть пошла в атаку на незнакомца, часть кинулась на помощь горевшему магглу, чтобы халатами попытаться сбить языки пламени. Волшебник поднял руки, поджигая их всех. Со всех сторон доносился грохот, крики взбесившихся пациентов, одиночные выстрелы, звуки борьбы.</p><p>Уже не обращая внимания на метавшихся по коридору простецов, Гарри скользнул в палату, сразу натыкаясь на одинокую койку, на которой лежал Том. Изо рта вырвался облегченный выдох, а сердце сбилось с ритма, и темный маг в единый миг оказался рядом, прижимая тяжелую гудящую голову ко лбу старшего брата. Жив. Он жив. <i>Жив! Жив!</i></p><p>Темный волшебник пожирал глазами лицо родственника, опустив одну ладонь ему на грудь, нащупывая слабое, редкое и неровное сердцебиение. Руки слизеринца сплошь покрыты следами уколов и синяков, и были холодны как лед. Том не выглядел одним из самых сильных волшебников Британии, перед Гарри в бессознательном состоянии лежал едва живой маггл — младший колдун не чувствовал ни крупицы магии. Несмотря на это посиневшие от холода пальцы были увенчаны кольцами-амулетами. Такие же артефакты украшали шею и грудь. </p><p>И выглядел протравленный препаратами родственник даже хуже самого Гарри. Болезненно тощий, с коротко остриженными волосами, запавшими щеками и синяками-ранениями от ударов по всему лицу и шее. Кожа по цвету была как у мертвеца, покрыта легкой испариной, грязью и запекшейся кровью. На губах поблескивала тонкая леска, сцепившая их намертво. </p><p>Волшебника затрясло от всепоглощающей ненависти, и стоявшие на небольшом столике флаконы и бутылочки разбились.</p><p>— Давай, Томми, пора просыпаться. Я пришел забрать тебя.</p><p>Первым делом парень снял с брата все амулеты, некоторые из которых уже стали бесполезны после смерти отца. Разлившийся по палате магический выброс едва не добил его, но Гарри немыслимой реакцией успел выставить щит. Отдышавшись, ошарашенный произошедшим и состоянием брата колдун трансфигурировал из первого попавшегося предмета острые маленькие ножницы, аккуратно распоров тонкую нить прозрачной лески на зашитых губах. Убрать нитки не решился без обезболивающего и заживляющей мази — ранки были воспалены и гноились.</p><p>— Нужно уходить, Том. Том!</p><p>На вид старший брат казался спящим, но на свое имя никак не реагировал, как бы громко Гарри ни звал его. Даже встряска не привела в чувства. Насмерть перепугавшись, волшебник направил дрожащую палочку на измученного пациента:</p><p>— Энервейт!</p><p>С кровати раздался едва слышный стон, и аккуратные темные брови на болезненном лице надломились. Младший волшебник упал на колени перед койкой и прижал к губам ледяную кисть старшего.</p><p>— Том, любимый, очнись, — сбивчиво зашептал парень, покрывая поцелуями чужие пальцы. Его трясло от паники. Вспомнились все слова Элис. — Ну же, мамочка, давай, я верю в тебя. Том, пожалуйста.</p><p>— <i>Гарри?</i>.. — ладонь в чужих руках дернулась, и он слабо простонал, на несколько секунд приоткрыв воспаленные глаза. Израненные губы едва шевелились, а севший от долгого молчания голос был очень тих. — Гарри, ты олень.</p><p>— <b>Чего?!</b> — воскликнул волшебник и едва не расплакался от облегчения: брат его узнал. — Сам ты олень! Я прилетел спасти тебя, ебаное ты чудовище, а ты!..</p><p>— Нет, — Том тяжело прерывисто вздохнул, белея от затраченных на разговор усилий, вновь проваливаясь в темноту. — Ты... В буквальном смысле олень...</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, когда затуманенное тревогой и яростью сознание прошила догадка, и руки потянулись к голове, где все еще красовались великолепные оленьи рога. Ладонь моментально прихлопнулась ко лбу.</p><p>
  <i>«Замечательно. Вместо того, чтобы первым делом увидеть прекрасное лицо спасителя-героя, Том, едва глаза открыв, наткнулся на разбитую и ноющую безобразную рогатую морду. Браво, Темный Лорд, коронованный рогоносец, мир вас не забудет.»</i>
</p><p>Вздохнув от собственной недалекости, парень снял чары, убирая наколдованные рога, и скинул с бессознательного тела брата грязную рваную простынь. Подхватив одной рукой под коленями, а вторую запустив под спину, Гарри с трудом поднял Тома на руки и заботливо прижал к себе, позаботившись о том, чтобы голова брата легла на его плечо. Поцеловав влажный холодный лоб, парень аппарировал прочь, оставляя беснующихся магглов в одних воспоминаниях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Идеальная картина мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри с Томом на руках появился на временно приоткрытой для перемещения площадке аппарации, второй магический выброс старшего из братьев смел их далеко в сторону, раскидав близстоящую мебель и разбив хрупкие предметы вдребезги. Юный Темный Лорд выругался сквозь зубы и, прихрамывая, кинулся к навзничь лежавшему неподалеку парню.</p><p>— Да быть этого не может!.. — оторопело воскликнул появившийся в дверном проеме Снейп. — Ваш никчемный папаша…</p><p>— Нет времени! Диагностируйте его состояние, что с магией? Почему он без сознания?</p><p>Мужчина еще некоторое время шокировано разглядывал новоприбывших гостей, их изможденный внешний вид и покореженную площадку посреди огромной залы. Затем слаженным движением руки взмахнул волшебной палочкой над Томом, вглядываясь в сполохи магических огоньков. Зельевар немного нахмурился.</p><p>— Сильное истощение, магическое ядро искажено, но выбросы в подобном состоянии — естественное явление, через некоторое время ядро придет в норму. Долгое воздействие амулетов, упрятывающих силу, я полагаю. Тяжелое отравление незнакомыми мне ядами. Что… — он скривил тонкие губы. — Этот никчемный олень смешивал все подряд? Я не узнаю ничего из этого. Оригинальный способ избавиться от <i>проблемы</i>. Мне нужна кровь Томаса для анализа, тогда я смогу дать точный результат. До этих пор — безоар. Все, что сейчас можно сделать. Зелья никакие не принимать, неизвестно, как отравленный организм на них отреагирует.</p><p>— Это не яды и не отец, — мрачно ответил Гарри, осторожно утирая потекшую из носа брата кровь от неудачного приземления. — Его держали в маггловской психиатрической лечебнице все то время, что мы отсутствовали.</p><p>В просторную комнату вбежали Кроведушцы во главе с Люциусом. Завидев парней, темные маги удивленно замерли, а Малфой довольно быстро оказался рядом. Снейп же наколдовал колбочку и подставил под струю крови из носа бывшего слизеринца, оперативно закупоривая крышечкой склянку.</p><p>— Ему кто-то зашил губы? Какая… Нестандартная пытка, — пораженно вопросил Люциус, склонившись над подростками. — Что произошло, мой Лорд? Как волшебник, подобный Томасу, такое допустил с собой?</p><p>— Это магглы. Отец скрыл артефактами его магию, поэтому... Я точно не знаю, что именно произошло, но один из них упомянул проявление каннибализма Тома, — тихо произнес Гарри, огладив бледную шероховатую щеку родственника. Заметив расширившиеся глаза темного мага, он пояснил: — Он ест…</p><p>— Я знаю, что такое каннибализм.</p><p>Малфой крепко сжал побелевшие губы, переживая острый приступ тошноты. То, с каким спокойным лицом об этом говорил подросток… Будто это в порядке вещей. Будто так и надо. Остальные Кроведушцы выглядели ненамного лучше. И думали практически об одном и том же: <i>«Каннибал, в одном доме с каннибалом. Эти двое родных братьев спят друг с другом. Я думал, омерзительнее быть уже не может. Но чем дальше, тем хуже. Темный Лорд жил вместе, рос, целовал рот человека, что поедает других людей. Наши дети учились бок о бок с людоедом. С монстром»</i>.</p><p>— Почему ваш чертов папаша-аврор не уследил? Он обязан был вас заковать в амулеты и запереть подальше от мира. Так, нам сообщили. Так должно было быть, это наилучший вариант для всех. И что же выходит? Бывший глава аврората выпустил из лечебницы каннибала-психопата?! Который развязал войну у магглов, у волшебников, который уничтожил Хогсмид! Притащил в школу части тела убитых им людей! Блядский… Что в его лосиных мозгах не так?! Любовь голову вскружила?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа с холодком.</p><p>— Никуда отец нас не выпускал. Я убил его.</p><p>Повисла звенящая тишина. Северус шагнул назад, смотря на парня во все глаза.</p><p>— Что ты сказал?</p><p>— Я убил своего папу, чтобы спасти его, — юный колдун отвернулся, вновь погладив острые скулы кончиками пальцев. — Мне пришлось. Это было не сложно: отец был слишком доверчив, чтобы постоянно проверять на мне наличие амулетов. Повернулся спиной, и я убил. Позже меня пытался подчинить Диггори, он тоже мертв. Его останки можете найти в нашем сгоревшем доме. Нужно захоронить глупца. О моем возвращении еще никто не знает, я воспользуюсь этим. Лорд Малфой уже осведомлен о дальнейших планах. Обсудите с ним детали позже, пока мой брат в таком состоянии — я с места ради вашей революции не сдвинусь.</p><p>Северус сдержал себя от нападения, ощущая глубоко в себе разъедающую ненависть к сидящим на полу существам. Потому что Гарри собственноручно умертвил отца, к которому не испытывал ненависти, который не был врагом. И без сожаления в голосе говорит о смерти лучшего друга. Это совершенно иное, отличное от печально прославившего Темного Лорда массового убийства. Потому что даже отъявленный злодей, что всем сердцем любил своих родителей, не убил бы их, ведь те так сильно любили его в ответ. Только психопат. А у психопатов нет светлого будущего. И Снейп как никогда ясно осознал до конца, кто сидит перед ним. Да, именно ненависть. И разочарование. В своем выборе, в самом Гарри. В Лили, что породила на свет этих монстров. Лили…</p><p>— Что бы сказала мать, узнав, во что ты превратился? — после минутной тишины подал голос зельевар, испытывая непреодолимое желание избавить их мир от этой угрозы в лице безумцев. Это копилось в нем со дня известной всем трагедии, когда Темный Лорд хладнокровно уничтожил за сотню людей. — Взгляни она сейчас. Что бы увидела перед собой? Кем ты становишься? Чем ты становишься?</p><p>Гарри не поднял головы. Ему были безразличны слова преподавателя. Малфой же вооружился, предполагая, что его старый друг вполне мог сорваться и напасть — а дрался Снейп не дракклов кормил.</p><p>— И что будет дальше? После захвата Министерства. На что ты нацелен? Твои благородные благие планы включают в себя геноцид волшебников? Или ты собираешься взять выше? — обманчиво спокойно продолжал спрашивать мужчина, испепеляя взглядом бывших учеников. — Никому из светлых не по душе Темные Лорды, такие как мы, организация. Но твою мать уважали за знания, за отказ от войны. В ней видели лишь призрачную угрозу, спокойно засыпая в своих кроватях без риска быть убитыми во сне. Ты не призрачная угроза. А реальный враг. Тебя боятся и ненавидят. И твое имя теперь связано с жестокостью, этого не отмыть никаким политическим ходом. Это позор для Кроведушцев.</p><p>— Северус, — подал голос нахмурившийся Малфой.</p><p>— Я сказал что-то лживое? Преувеличенное? Что-то из моих слов показалось тебе неправильным? Убийство ста пяти человек всколыхнуло общественность. Умерщвленные с особой жестокостью дети убедили их в своих опасениях. Угроза ядерной войны окончательно посеяла страх и панику. А теперь мы узнаем, что Темный Лорд убил всех любимых и близких ему людей, только потому что его блядский любовник-брат находился далеко!</p><p>Возникшая тишина на несколько секунд оглушила волшебников. Люциус промолчал. Он не возлагал подобных светлых надежд на нового Темного Лорда, как Снейп. И не был знаком с проклятой кровью мертвой Госпожи, не имел с ней близкого контакта. Все, что лорд хотел — ритуалы по привязке магии крови и магии души к собственному роду. Ради погибшего и потерянного сына. И все же промолчать было невозможно — свое положение не позволяло пропустить мимо ушей явственную угрозу в сторону Повелителя.</p><p>— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, юноша вменяем. Его поведение адекватно, — напряженно произнес Люциус. — Убийство отца не повод причислять к психопатам, как и… В конце концов, его вмешательство и остановило Томаса.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, Люц, его остановило извращенное и мерзкое желание единоутробной плоти, — с отвращением в голосе выплюнул зельевар. — Не доброта. Не сострадание. Не благо. Ничего из этого. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я прав.</p><p>— Темный Лорд может иметь некие странности, — уклончиво увильнул от щекотливой темы мужчина, который испытывал к этому противоестественному союзу такие же чувства. — Вспомни Блэков.</p><p>— <i>Странности?!</i> — наконец, взорвался яростью преподаватель Хогвартса. — Я не собираюсь выполнять приказы спятившего подростка, способного подорвать толпу невинных людей без сожаления! И он уже это сделал! Я откладывал этот разговор так долго, как только мог! Идти за Темным Лордом во имя его желания кровавой расправы? А что потом? Что нам самим делать дальше? В мире, где Кроведушцы будут ассоциироваться не с могущественной и величественной магией древности, а с геноцидом и безумием!</p><p>— Хватит, Снейп! — прикрикнул незнакомый маг, тоже вооружившись и готовый защищать Повелителя. — Ты забываешься! Мы избрали его, <i>Ты</i>, Мордред свидетель, <i>сам</i> настойчиво выдвигал кандидатуру. А теперь на попятную? Напугался вида крови? Иди, доложи обо всем Дамблдору, как ты всегда это делаешь! Добрый старичок подскажет как правильно утирать сопельки!</p><p>— Как бы вам самим в итоге не пришлось умыться слезами и соплями, Нотт, — опасно процедил Снейп. — Я выбирал доброго тихого мальчишку, что был способен удерживать монстра Лили на коротком поводке. Который не имел сил участвовать в сражениях. Я выбирал нам знамя, что должно было расшифровать записи Госпожи. И единственной его задачей среди Кроведушцев было — вести за собой, показывать светлым, что нами руководит такой же светлый и невинный маг. Не кровавый деспот, не жаждущий крови сумасшедший. Даже первые шаги Гриндевальда не были т…</p><p>— О, давайте грести всех под одну гребенку! Я уверен, что ты просто истеришь и зря сотрясаешь воздух, — насмешливо прервал излияния темного мага еще один Кроведушец. Но в глазах его читалась легкая тревога. — Гриндевальд — в первую очередь хитрый политик, <i>наш</i> же Темный Лорд — боевик. Ничего удивительного, что свое правление начал именно с войны.</p><p>— И, надеюсь, ты так же помнишь, куда привела война Гриндевальда его последователей.</p><p>— Мы учтем все ошибки, Сев, сейчас не время и не место, — с намеком пробормотал Люциус, указав подбородком на подрагивающие от нарастающего магического напряжения осколки вещей вокруг. Все посмотрели на сидящих на полу парней. — Пострадавший нуждается в лечении. Мой Л… Гарри.</p><p>Других Кроведушцев перекосило от фамильярного обращения от обычно игравшего нужные роли Малфоя. Тот не привязывался к посторонним людям, не привязался и к Темному Лорду. И его панибратское обращение к кому-либо вызывало яркое отторжение.</p><p>Бывший гриффиндорец не обратил на мужчин ни малейшего внимания, слишком занятый нежными объятиями и борьбой с внутренними демонами, что с каждым произнесенным словом Снейпа вырывались наружу. Тот, будто только сейчас очнулся от спора и вновь заговорил с парнем уже спокойнее, но непреодолимо презрительно.</p><p>— Твоя мать просила защитить тебя. Сберечь. Я поклялся ей в этом. Поэтому я выполню обещание. И не убью ее ребенка, — волшебники вокруг вновь напряглись и угрожающе приподняли палочки. — Я разочарован в своем выборе. Ты был добр, действительно добр. Говорил о спасении невинных, о несправедливости. О том, что хочешь предотвратить, кого хочешь защитить. <i>Защитить</i>. Магия рун не могла повредить сознание так сильно. Не могла изменить здорового ранее человека, не могла так сильно повлиять на характер. Дело не в них. <i>Ты не был осквернен злобой и жестокостью.</i> Где все те благие намерения и истина здравого светлого ума? Где мальчик, что защищал детей от боли и страданий? Где планы на мир и спасение? Где ты свернул не туда и не смог больше остановиться?</p><p>— Довольно уже, — устало вклинился Нотт, пряча палочку и понимая, что драки не будет.</p><p>— Нет. Я хочу услышать, что скажет <i>Наш Темный Лорд</i>, которого <i>Мы</i> избрали единогласно.</p><p>Гарри, наконец, перевел взгляд с лица брата на источающего злость и ледяную ненависть колдуна. Эти крики уже порядком давили на виски, возрождая ритмичный стук крови его ярости. Парень понятия не имел, чего от него хотят. О каких вообще детях идет речь? О каких планах? У него были какие-то сомнительные идеи на будущее?</p><p>
  <b>Какая чушь.</b>
</p><p>Голос Гарри был тих и безэмоционален, но абсолютно тверд.</p><p>— Ты ненужная ячейка в моей картине мира, Снейп. Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я убью и тебя. Меня не ослепит этот просвет. Мистер Малфой, на базе есть безоары? — обратился к мужчине Гарри, потеряв всякий интерес и резко меняя тему. Он с трудом поднял родственника на руки, повернувшись к Северусу спиной. — Пожалуйста, доставьте в мою комнату. И несложной вареной еды. Если есть бульон — еще лучше, никаких специй. Заживляющую мазь в больших количествах, бинты и бадьян.</p><p>— С едой придется подождать, мой Лорд, — ответил кто-то из мужчин, очнувшись от шока. — Мы попросим эльфов заняться ею, будет готово часа через два. Но… У нас нет… Его предпочтения, мы не можем…</p><p>— Что за бред? Мой брат способен есть обыкновенную еду. Пожалуйста, приступайте, сэр, — кивнул парень и направился к лестницам, бережно прижимая к себе бессознательное тело.</p><p>Темные волшебники проследили за ним взглядами, пока спина не скрылась за поворотом. Люциус, превосходно собой владевший, недоуменно выгнул бровь:</p><p>— Ячейка?..</p><p> </p><p>Гарри с усилием погрузил обнаженное тело родственника в горячую ванну с небольшим количеством воды — не хотелось навредить. Раздевшись сам, он залез следом, осторожно подтянув неподвижного Тома выше. Методично намылил руки и бережно покрыл мыльной пеной сначала голову, затем шею, плечи и руки, массирующими движениями пальцев оттирая сгустки запекшийся крови и грязи. Заклинание решило бы проблему моментально, но Гарри прекрасно помнил остаточное ощущение запятнанности. И быть рядом с братом, касаться его, это было на уровне животных инстинктов в тот момент.</p><p>От вида исхудалого неподвижного тела болезненно ныло сердце. Видеть Тома в таком плачевном состоянии невыносимо. И они ответят. Все, до единого. Все, кто встанет на пути его ярости. Все, кого Гарри сочтет врагом, ответят за каждый синяк, каждую гематому, ранку на любимом теле. И парень вернется в маггловскую лечебницу. И убьет там всех до единого. Перережет, выпотрошит, вывернет наизнанку. Чтобы магглы захлебывались в крови и кричали от боли. <i>И он сделает это.</i></p><p>Отмыв старшего брата от грязи и мерзкого запаха больницы, Гарри взмахом руки призвал свою собственную простенькую бритву с раковины: пользоваться клинковой он не умел. Нанеся ароматное мыло на щеки, скулы и верхнюю часть шеи, Гарри вновь подтянул Тома выше и осторожно оседлал его бедра для удобства. Ввиду собственного состояния тела, его вес не предоставлял неудобства и проблем.</p><p>— Я сказал им, что мы уедем отсюда, — тихо произнес парень, с аккуратностью ведя бритвой по чужой щеке, придерживая голову одной рукой. — Куда-нибудь. Куда-нибудь далеко. Там не будет людей. В пустыню, джунгли, горы, на крайний север. Куда захочешь. Тебе больше не нужно притворяться. Или мы останемся.</p><p>Гарри окунул станок под струю воды, ополаскивая, и повернул голову брата в другую сторону, занявшись второй щекой.</p><p>— Я все вспомнил. Ты думал, что мамино зелье вызывало кошмар, но это не так. Оно показывало то, что могло бы быть. Или то, что есть, но не в нашей реальности. Знаешь, магглы не верят в единорогов, почему мы тоже не должны верить во что-то подобное? — пробормотал Гарри, вновь ополаскивая бритву и мягко запрокидывая чужую голову, натягивая намыленную кожу шеи для удобства. — Ты был в моем «сне». Не удивительно, правда? Только ты был другим. Тем, кем являлся до моего рождения. И говорил ты о картине мира, в которую мы не вписываемся. Ячейки, что не подходят туда по размеру. Что порождают просветы — последствия нашего вмешательства в чужую жизнь. Они ослепляют. Чертов Снейп уже ослеп от этого, ослеп отец и Седрик. Мать была такой же. Но она не стала тревожить картину. Всегда была где-то в стороне, лишь сторонним наблюдателем. Я думал так раньше. Ты же не думал о ней совсем, поэтому не дошел до тех же выводов, что и я.</p><p>Парень взял мраморный черпак и подставил его под бегущую из-под крана воду, наполняя. И начал осторожно поливать на расслабленное лицо, смывая с него мыльную пену. Том выглядел так, будто действительно внимательно прислушивается к словам. Гарри мечтал об этом.</p><p>— Она не стояла в стороне, она создавала свою копию мира. Ту, куда и она, и мы бы идеально подходили, могли бы подойти. Тебя всю жизнь пытались изменить, не понимая, что эта ячейка не подходит к картине не из-за своей ущербности. А потому что эта картина мира не наша. Как думаешь, мамин ритуал с хоркруксами мог бы это исправить?</p><p>Гарри немного отклонился, всматриваясь в лицо волшебника. Затем приблизился вновь, оставляя на бледных губах целомудренный поцелуй, полный нежной любви.</p><p>— И все же, она работала не только над миром, но и над тобой. Это было бессмысленно. Сужать пространство каждый раз из-за стачиваемого камня. Постоянная огранка изменяет его, поэтому он не может никуда подойти. Не может нигде существовать. Я понимаю, — младший родственник улыбнулся. — Мы сделаем иначе. Мы изменим место, где будем жить. Без просветов и бессмысленной пустоты вокруг. И создадим собственную картину мира.</p><p>Перекрыв воду, Гарри первым вылез из ванны и высушил оба тела волшебной палочкой. Накинув на себя легкую ночную мантию, он вновь взял бессознательного Тома на руки. Мышцы ужасно болели, ломило спину: удерживать на весу совершенно не легкое тело становилось все труднее. Наконец, дотащив его до своей постели, Гарри осторожно положил брата поверх толстого теплого халата, заворачивая в него поверх рук будто в кокон. Присев рядом, Гарри принялся ждать.</p><p>Минут через сорок в комнату негромко постучали.</p><p>— Не заперто, войдите.</p><p>Дверь распахнулась и в спальню величаво прошествовали Нарцисса и Люциус Малфои. Присутствие женщины заставило Гарри удивленно подняться на ноги и легко склонить голову в вежливом приветствии. Нарцисса благовоспитанно поклонилась и проскользила мимо мужа, приостанавливаясь неподалеку от кровати. Выглядела та настороженно, но хорошо держала себя в руках.</p><p>— Я принесла зелье для вашего брата, мой Лорд, — она протянула крохотный пузырек. — Оно для таких случаев. Мой сын имел несчастье отравиться смесью зелий в детстве, и это лекарство было создано для подобных ситуаций. Оно безвредно соседствует с любой отравой в организме.</p><p>— Что это? — парень осторожно взял предложенную вещь и откупорил крышку, принюхавшись. Запаха не было. — Это безопасно?</p><p>Леди Малфой приподняла палочку.</p><p>— Клянусь своей жизнью и магией, что это зелье имеет лишь один эффект — вызывает рефлекс сглатывания, длящийся ровно четыре с половиной секунды. Одну каплю на язык.</p><p>Гарри удивленно прижал руку к сердцу и опустил голову, принимая и благодаря за клятву. Он не думал об этом. Как в коматозном состоянии накормить брата безоаром и пищей. Ему нужны были силы, и не мало.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, миссис Малфой, — тихо ответил он и заинтересованно наклонил склянку, капая себе в рот. Горло тут же сильно сжалось, вызывая легкую дурноту. Оно продолжало на сухую сокращаться, и парень схватился за шею. — О, Мерлин. Теперь понятно, почему только четыре секунды.</p><p>— Да, иначе риск задохнуться слишком высок. Я оставлю вас.</p><p>Она еще раз поклонилась и, дождавшись ответного кивка парня, удалилась прочь. Гарри сел обратно на кровать и только тогда заметил в воздухе парящий серебряный поднос с тарелками и горшочками. Гарри склонился чуть в сторону, заметив толпившихся у входа других волшебников.</p><p>— Что-то произошло?</p><p>— Это ради вашей безопасности, милорд, нецелесообразно запираться вместе… — его пихнули под бок. Кроведушцы молча вошли в комнату и подошли к Малфою, который смотрел на все это с легкой надменностью. — Мы сможем защитить в случае чего.</p><p>Юный волшебник приподнял брови, но спорить не стал — усталость накатывала неописуемая. Большой поднос плавно переместился на прикроватную тумбочку, привлекая к себе внимание парня. Больше Гарри не отвлекался на посторонних в комнате. Потратив минут двадцать на втирание зелья и мази в искалеченное тело, аккуратно удалив нитки и смазав маленькие точки-ранки на губах, Гарри перебинтовал более серьезные повреждения, чтобы ничего не размазалось о кровать и халат, а остальное по прошествии восьми минут удалил очищающим заклинанием. Опустив левитируемое тело обратно на махровый халат, на этот раз темный маг продел руки в рукава и застегнул все пуговицы.</p><p>— Вы нашли безоары, сэр?</p><p>— Да, мой Лорд, — Малфой указал на широкий горшочек, стоявший в отдалении от других.</p><p>Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и взял довольно крупный темный камушек в руки, с запоздалым недоумением его разглядывая. Пожав плечами, он положил его к себе в рот и принялся тщательно разжевывать до образования кашицы, не обращая внимания на скривившихся и позеленевших от понимания Кроведушцев. А когда парень склонился над головой брата, его плечо довольно резко сжали, отстраняя назад. Гарри глянул на Малфоя в почти зверином раздражении. Тот расцепил пальцы и приподнял руки:</p><p>— Мы понимаем всю вашу заботу о больном родственнике, но учитывая раскрывшуюся нам правду, это не безопасно, — оправдал свои действия мужчина, намекая на омерзительный каннибализм Томаса. — Если он очнется и…</p><p>Гарри молча отвернулся и пальцами нажал на подбородок брата, заставляя его рот раскрыться, и капнул на язык зельем, чтобы немедленно припасть губами к болезненно холодным чужим губам и протолкнуть языком кашицу из безоара к глотке.</p><p>— Черт бы меня побрал… — пробормотал кто-то позади.</p><p>Отпрянув, парень внимательно осмотрел рот и прислушался к тихому ровному дыханию — все было в порядке. И подействовал камень буквально спустя несколько секунд: на скулы лег едва заметный румянец, дыхание стало глубже, а тонкие, покрытые голубыми венками веки затрепетали. Но Том так и не очнулся. Организм был еще слишком истощен, и все еще требовал скорейшего лечения. А если нельзя было использовать зелья, Гарри сделает это с помощью пищи. Едва потянувшись за тарелками, он уловил яростные перешептывания за спиной. Там было немного полупрозрачного бульона с цельным куском куриной грудки и несколько овощей.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, — настороженно произнес сдавленный от неприятных эмоций голос. — Вы же не собираетесь…</p><p>— Я не понимаю, что вас так беспокоит, — холодно отозвался, наконец, Гарри и обернулся. — Зачем тратить время на очищающее и дозировать детскими ложечками, если напрямую не прольется ни капли?</p><p>Мужчина сглотнул, выглядя при этом нежно-салатового оттенка. Его потряхивало от отвращения и тяжелой, сдавливающей желудок неприязни.</p><p>— Даже если не учитывать, что он ел людей… О, Мерлин, человеческое мясо. Он же… — взрослый колдун вновь тяжело сглотнул. — Каннибализм, это… Даже не только, не только страшно, омерзительно и опасно для жизни, я не…</p><p>Спас его закативший глаза Малфой:</p><p>— Он, как и мы, впрочем, имеет в виду, что передача пережеванной еды из чужого рта вместе со слюной должна вызывать отвращение. И даже если вас все устраивает, родственник может вашего мнения не разделять.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на мужчину с жалостью.</p><p>— Мы больше года не только слюну друг друга глотали, но и…</p><p>Один из Кроведушцев не выдержал и, прижав руки ко рту в приступе рвоты, вылетел из комнаты прочь. Следом так же быстро выбежали остальные, оставив внутри лишь братьев и слегка бледного, но отлично держащего лицо лорда Малфоя.</p><p>— Не думаю, что стоило рассказывать высшему обществу о вашем совместном употреблении высокобелковых продуктов организма, мой Лорд.</p><p>Гарри пару секунд пораженно хлопал ресницами и прыснул со смеху.</p><p>— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что мы уже делили подобным образом пищу, но то, что вы предположили… — он расхохотался до слез, молясь, чтобы брат не смог услышать о поедании спермы изо рта в рот. — Какой кошмар, мистер Малфой, какой кошмар.</p><p>Люциус покраснел и поспешно отвернулся, скрывая постыдную ошибку. Юный Темный Лорд, все еще посмеиваясь, освежил чарами еду, вновь ее согревая, и наполнил свой рот бульоном, тут же капнув на чужой язык зельем. Плотно прижимая губы ко рту брата, действительно, не проливая ни капли, Гарри постепенно скормил всю тарелку питательной настойки на постном мясе. Облизнув напоследок чужие губы, он потянулся за самой курицей и овощами, но Малфой приостановил парня.</p><p>— Не думаю, что стоит кормить таким количеством еды за раз, это вредно. Учитывая, в каком состоянии был в тот раз мой сын… Я уверен, ваш брат очнется уже через пару дней. Не ручаюсь за целостность рассудка, но это уже явно не коматозное состояние, а здоровый сон. Волшебнику не много для восстановления нужно. Всего-то отдых, сон и пища.</p><p>— Верно, — Гарри погладил короткие волосы и нежно скользнул ладонью по порозовевшей щеке. — Он уже не выглядит умирающим больным. Безоар сильное средство, а накачали его не ядами. Спасибо. Спасибо вам, мистер Малфой, вам и вашей жене. Я в большом долгу перед ней.</p><p>— Я приму это, мой Лорд, — довольным голосом пообещал мужчина. Долг от влиятельного на сегодняшний день мальчишки — великолепное утешение после всего того, что он увидел в этой комнате. Кажется, Люциус всерьез собирался напиться. Возможно, составив компанию не менее потрепанному всей этой аморальщиной Северусу. — Позвольте откланяться. Приятных снов.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри и, едва темный волшебник вышел, он запер за ним дверь. — Ну вот, Том. Теперь нас считают здесь извращенцами со дна общества. Эх, птичьи твои обряды, Томми, Томми, идеальная ты моя ячейка…</p><p>Устало выдохнув, он повалился рядом, сумев лишь накинуть на себя и брата тяжелое одеяло и прижаться к чужому боку, нырнув головой под мышку, мгновенно проваливаясь в крепкий долгожданный сон.</p><p> </p><p>Утром, совершив гигиенические процедуры и обтерев лицо Тома влажным полотенцем на манер умывания, Гарри приступил к незамысловатому лечению: тщательно разжевал безоар и с помощью капли зелья Леди Малфой осторожно продвинул языком к горлу, заставляя проглотить. Через пару минут Том поморщился, а брови нахмурились в преддверии пробуждения. Обрадовавшись результатам, парень стал покрывать поцелуями все лицо брата, счастливо улыбаясь успехам. Он приходил в себя.</p><p>Через некоторое время домовики обновили стоявший с вечера поднос, наполнив комнату ароматом позднего завтрака. Гарри подтянул брата к подушкам для удобства и поставил поднос с едой ему на колени. Деловито накормил новым бульоном, чуть уменьшив порцию: парень так же разжевал немного моркови и пару кусочков мяса. Завершил своеобразный завтрак несколькими глотками чистой теплой воды.</p><p>Когда Гарри склонился для мягкого поцелуя в лоб, глаза Тома распахнулись. От неожиданности младший волшебник подавился воздухом, немного отпрянув в сторону — чуть сердце от испуга не остановилось, и в комнате повисла тишина: оба брата на несколько мгновений задержали дыхание. Черные пустые глаза старшего родственника за единый миг посветлели до поражающей глубокой синевы и он, выбив в сторону поднос с тарелками, подался вперед, стискивая охнувшего парня в крепких объятиях. Гарри тихо рассмеялся и прижал его к себе в ответ, опрокидывая обратно на подушки. Том так же негромко посмеялся, вжимая свое лицо в лицо брата, глубоко вдыхая в себя его запах.</p><p>— Чуть кони не двинул, — прошептал юный Темный Лорд в чужие бледные губы и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Гарри… Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, — хриплым тихим голосом ответил брат, потершись носом о горячую щеку второго волшебника.</p><p>Он не чувствовал сил для полноценного долгожданного разговора, как сильно бы ни хотел высказать все свои чувства, все эмоции при виде возлюбленного. Том, как ему на тот момент казалось, так крепко нуждался в этой близости, что хотел и мог проглотить Гарри не пережевывая, лишь бы не расставаться больше никогда. Мысли еще сильно путались, было ощущение сна.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что вернусь, — он прижался лицом к чужой шее, буквально вдавливаясь в бьющийся пульс под тонкой кожей.</p><p>— Где мы?</p><p>— База Кроведушцев. Тебя немного подлатали безоаром, как себя чувствуешь? Болит что-то? Что-нибудь хочешь?</p><p>— Тебя, — пробормотал Том, прикрывая глаза. — В венах, костях и желудке.</p><p>Гарри вновь рассмеялся, пытаясь без слов передать насколько счастлив — его родной чудовищный брат все тот же. Он, кажется, был не против умереть за это чувство. И убить все живое.</p><p>— С возвращением, мамочка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Даже имени тебе не оставлю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты проспал больше суток.</p><p>Гарри поморщился от бившего в веки солнечного света и зарылся лицом в подушку, пытаясь нагнать уходящий в темноту сон. Что-то о рыжих волосах и бесконечно доброй улыбке. Кто бы это мог быть? Несомненно, кто-то сказочный, кто существует лишь в предрассветных сновидениях.</p><p>— Ну, нет, — прозвучал недовольный голос, и нагретое тяжелое одеяло сдернули вниз. — Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.</p><p>— Мама, скажи Тому, чтобы он заткнулся и спал дальше, — пробормотал парень, пытаясь нащупать рукой и вернуть теплую ткань на место — в комнате стоял лютый холод. — Том, скажи матери, что я откладываю все птичьи ритуалы до вечера.</p><p>— Они оба не согласны. Если Томми разрешит своему птенцу пропустить завтрак в очередной раз, мамочка разозлится и выпустит ему кишки. Во второй раз.</p><p>— Выпускай, — буркнул Гарри, в отместку опутывая конечностями невыносимо горячее тело сбоку от себя, пробравшись ледяными ладонями под одежду. Услышав недовольный судорожный вздох, парень насмешливо добавил: — Что-то по ощущениям не похоже на мать.</p><p>— Ты ожидал иное? — раздались опасные нотки в голосе слева. — Есть нечто, чем ты недоволен?</p><p>Юный Темный Лорд с удовольствием прошелся ладонью по чужому торсу, наслаждаясь близостью и воссоединением семьи.</p><p>— Слишком жестко, на мой вкус, — нисколько не испугался он, царапнув ногтями кожу возле выступающих ребер. — Удивительно. Ты так запросто сносил все издевательства над собой? Кто ты?</p><p>— Если ты возлежишь на ком-то мягком и округлом… — с угрозой прошипел Том, оттянув брата за волосы в сторону и лукаво глянув в его смеющийся взгляд. — Разве ты хочешь меня расстраивать? И я могу рассказать. Как только ты засунешь в свой иссохшийся желудок чертову еду.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами и придвинулся к подушкам, принимая сидячее положение. За все время прибывания на базе он даже и думать забыл про свое истощение. Позавтракав в молчании, братья отставили поднос в сторону и забрались обратно под успевшее остыть одеяло. У младшего волшебника вновь слипались глаза, за что он получил довольно сильный щипок.</p><p>— Позже. Для начала я хочу узнать, как отец обошел Обет, — прохладно произнес бывший слизеринец, разглядывая изможденное лицо младшего родственника. — Я помню свой магический выброс. А значит отцовские амулеты были разрушены, так просто ты не снял бы их с меня. Далее. Судя по твоему ущербному состоянию, это продолжалось не первый день. И даже не неделю.</p><p>Гарри мученически потер лоб, пытаясь подобрать слова для своих объяснений. Ноющая боль в груди вспыхнула и погасла вновь.</p><p>— Никак. Папа не знал, что я плохо питаюсь. Он… Немного свихнулся в желании вернуть все назад, вернуться в прошлое, не знаю. Видел во мне мальчишку. Сири и Рем пропали уже давно. Ты знаешь, для меня даже колдомедика наняли. Наподобие твоих вышибал в лечебнице.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i></p><p>Том подобрался и оцепенел, смотря прямо перед собой. Уловив дребезжание хрупких предметов в комнате, Гарри спешно добавил:</p><p>— О, нет, не… Не таких. Твое состояние… Нет, конечно, нет. Мы просто разговаривали, я показывал ей свои воспоминания, и мы говорили о них. Но что они с тобой сделали? Там, в больнице?</p><p>— И все же ты сумел обмануть магию родителя и сбежать, — не обратил внимания на его вопросы парень, сумев сдержать вспышку ярости от картин в своем воображении. — Из-за его состояния? Что же, меньшего от этого слабого идиота я не ожидал.</p><p>— Нет, я распотрошил звенья амулетов какими-то здоровенными ножницами.</p><p>Гарри вспоминал тот момент просветления с удовольствием.</p><p>— Ножницами? Ты разрушил сложнейшие аврорские артефакты ножницами? — он рассмеялся, жестко и мстительно. — Так просчитаться с маггловским оружием. Дважды. Знаешь, я начинаю получать от этой тупой истории удовлетворение.</p><p>— Да не было особого плана или хитрости, ничего из этого, — темный волшебник скривил губы. — Я не настолько умен, как ты. Вообще-то я рассчитывал резануть себя ими по шее, и наткнулся на цепи случайно. Я даже подумать не мог, что смог бы сбежать. Пытался заморить себя голодом или бессонницей, но ебаное волшебство как клещ вцепилось, даже подкидывало твои образы во время срывов, — Гарри внезапно заинтересованно покосился на мрачного брата. — Интересно.</p><p>Том странного оживления не разделял, его льдистые глаза были наполнены угрозой и предостережением, а челюсть крепко сжата.</p><p>— Это все было в моей голове. Но будь ты на самом деле, столкнул бы или не дал упасть?</p><p>— Ты знаешь. Не вижу смысла отвечать.</p><p>— Но я хочу.</p><p>— <i>Ты знаешь</i>, что мое сильнейшее желание — убить тебя, — старший волшебник приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале, а его глаза потемнели в злобе на чрезмерно бесстрашного младшего брата в своем любопытстве. Этот короткий разговор успел довести его до края. — И <i>ты знаешь</i> намного более сильное. Спасти. Сберечь. Защитить. Хоть что-то из этого я мог бы сделать за дверьми лечебницы? Ничего из того, что я хочу, не сбылось. И не сбудется. Ты все ухудшил, испортил во мне. Все те ценности, что я по крупицам копировал у матери, этого нет. Я совершенно не помню, я не…</p><p>Он запнулся и замолчал, с силой сжав кулаки. Мысли ещё не пришли в норму, и голова кружилась от них. Гарри глядел на странную реакцию темного мага с возрастающим изумлением.</p><p>— У меня было время подумать обо всем. Точнее, ничего другого у меня и не было там. Ты разрушил все то, что я взращивал и копировал. Заботу нормального человека, реакцию на обыденные вещи, поведение и стиль мышления. Я не помню, что причинял тебе вред ранее. Не помню, что хоть раз выдал себя перед кем-то посторонним и оставил в живых. Мать говорила улыбаться, оберегать тебя, учиться правильно любить. <i>А как теперь правильно?</i> Чем больше я уродую тебя, тем правильнее мне это кажется. И тем сильнее тебя люблю, — по лицу парня прошла судорога сдерживаемых эмоций. — И тем больнее мне видеть, что мои мечты это детские глупые копирования матери. Но та ли это любовь? Любовь ли? Как мне правильнее обозначить то, что внутри меня? Каким словом назвать? То, что между нами — не человеческие чувства, не человеческие отношения. Больше нет. <i>Я стал ею?</i> Кажется, даже двигаемся рефлекторно, потому что привыкли. Потому что пытаемся держаться за то, что другие люди называют «правильным». Отношения между нами, их я добивался с терпеливым трудом. И теперь ты здесь, рядом. И ты любишь меня так крепко, что способен умереть. Я спас? Сберег? Защитил?</p><p>— <i>Кто ты?</i> — вновь спросил младший брат, подбираясь ближе и обхватывая бледные щеки своими ладонями. Он заставил Тома посмотреть себе в глаза и прижался своим лбом к чужому. — Ты никогда не задумывался о таких вещах. Что правильно, а что нет. Тебя никогда не интересовали другие люди. И ты никогда не был и не будешь таким, как они все.</p><p>— Этот разговор не имел бы смысла, будь мы одинаковыми, — жестко ответил Том, не отрывая взгляда. — Это не так. И я не смог стать матерью. Мое первое осознанное желание, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так, как смотришь на эту женщину. Будто я весь мир для тебя, центр вселенной. Я смотрел на вас и моим уже единственным стремлением было стать твоей мамой.</p><p>— Птичья твоя голова, Господи, — вздохнул парень и прикрыл глаза. Гарри действительно успел отвыкнуть от его сумасшествия. Что лежащие на поверхности повадки брата это тщательно скопированное поведение Лили. Человеческое поведение. И чувства самого волшебника — чувства монстра, в которых не может разобраться и он сам. — Разумеется, ты любишь меня. Иначе я был бы мертв. И другие, до кого ты смог бы добраться, были бы мертвы. Но ты строил для меня семью, у меня было практически нормальное детство, представляешь? Ты мог избавиться от ребенка за пару мгновений. Я — светлый, был им по крайней мере. Достаточно было сжечь.</p><p>— И? — настойчиво поторопил его Том.</p><p>— И ты этого не сделал. Не потому что так идеально перенес на себя характер и поведение мамы, не потому что копировал ее чувства. Ты же в детстве едва контролировал себя, как и сейчас. Разве что в то время еще не знал, насколько может быть многогранным страдание, какую боль способен причинить. Верно, никакая ты мне не мать, — он поспешно продолжил, едва завидев огненную угрозу в черных глазах. Вообще-то это даже ужасающе-восхитительно, что брат умудрился оскорбиться на это замечание. — Это правда. Лет до десяти ты мало на здорового ребенка походил, какая уж тут мать? — Гарри улыбнулся. — Если это не было любовью, то чем же?</p><p>Том угрюмо зыркнул в сторону, недовольный ответом.</p><p>— Опять эти человеческие слова и определения. Ты пытаешься обозначить мои чувства «любовью», я пытался сделать то же. По крайней мере в то время я имел на это право. Пока играл верную роль нужной ячейки. Но когда ты… Я долго и много изучал поведение окружающих. Скажи, мать смогла бы раздробить каждую кость в твоих ногах?</p><p>Гарри в растерянности замялся, но его старшему родственнику и не нужен был ответ.</p><p>— Или вырвать твои органы, практически съесть? Скажи, каждая вторая мать хочет вернуть дитя к себе в утробу, дабы они оставались едины, одним существом? Чтобы наша кровь смешалась, чтобы не было больше двух отдельных друг от друга личностей? <i><b>Это</b> люди называют влюбленностью?</i></p><p>— Хорошо, теперь не понимаю и я. Чего ты хочешь? Что не так?</p><p>— Помоги мне, — тут же ответил Том. — Разобраться, как называть мое отношение к тебе. Мои чувства. Я не хочу человеческого слова. Оно не подходит.</p><p>— Что? Тебя волнуют слова? Блять, что?! — начал раздражаться родственник, схватившись за пульсирующие виски. — Из всего, что ты произнес, большее, что является странностью — неподходящее тебе человеческое определение? Том. Это абсурд. Ты больше не собираешься целовать меня, потому что этим занимаются влюбленные люди? Или трахаться? Обниматься? Собираешься избавиться от всей своей одежды, потому что в ней, видите ли, ходят нормальные волшебники?</p><p>— Нет, — он сдвинул брови к переносице, начиная накаляться. — Мы говорим о чувствах, а не…</p><p>— Мы не говорим о чувствах, в них уже разобрались. Ты любишь меня. А твой разломанный разум восстает против человеческих констант. Мне глубоко насрать как ты это собираешься называть, пока мы вместе.</p><p>Гарри решительно призвал свою одежду с угла комнаты и буквально выдрал из нее старую потемневшую шкатулку и передал в руки старшему брату. Его пальцы дрогнули от узнавания.</p><p>— Ты абсолютный монстр. Но ты <i>мой</i> монстр, каким бы нечеловечным себя считал.</p><p>— Я собираюсь отказаться от всех своих тупых игр. Их больше не будет. А значит могу измениться и для тебя. Не потому что хочу или... Не думаю, что это будет осознанно. Поэтому я не знаю, как долго буду оставаться твоей матерью.</p><p>Гарри неверяще посмотрел в сторону старшего брата, но тот, похоже говорил на полном серьезе.</p><p>— <i>Что, блять, с тобой сделали в той чертовой лечебнице?</i>… — прошептал он, теряя с лица краски. Не мог же Том на самом деле называть свое отношение к нему долбаным <i>материнством</i>? Или это сделал сам Гарри с ним? <b>Опять.</b> — Я убил нашего отца. О, я любил его, я так сильно его любил! — голос надломился. — И я все равно сделал это. И все равно продолжаю любить. Скажи, я перестаю быть его сыном, только потому что моя любовь отличается от чувств других детей? Да, мать никогда бы не отрубила своему ребенку ноги. А любящий сын не убил любящего отца. Мне плевать, как ты это станешь называть, Том. Ты не моя мать. Ты нечто большее, чем я сумел бы объяснить. Но если тебе так важно обозначать себя именно так — Мордреда ради, если тебе так легче будет сохранить свои остатки здравомыслия.</p><p>— Я не спятил, я лишь осознал истину. Что не могу оставаться тем, кем с рождения не являюсь. Но… — Том мучительно задумался. Остатки препаратов все еще пожирали его истощенное тело. Мысли так же путались, парень все никак не мог вывести наружу терзавшие проблемы. — Я все еще хочу быть твоим центром вселенной. Чтобы твой мир вращался вокруг меня. Быть одним человеком. Одним телом. И… — волшебник медленно повернул голову к раздраженному и напряженному младшему брату. — <b>Убил отца?</b></p><p>— Это было бы даже романтичным, не имей ты в виду, что хочешь меня сожрать, — пробормотал парень, уклоняясь от ответа, но его дернули в сторону. Гарри потерял равновесие, и его легко притянули к быстро вздымающейся груди. Он заметил в чужом взгляде ужасающие эмоции и окончательно расстроился. — Пожалуйста, не будь горд за меня, не радуйся, не испытывай счастье. Я… Мне больно от этого.</p><p>— Ты уничтожил его, чтобы быть со мной, — медленно ответил Том, впиваясь в брата широко распахнутыми глазами. Ему было мало просто услышать это. Ему вообще теперь всего было невыносимо мало. — Быть частью моего мира. Уничтожив остальные, с человеческими эмоциями и чувствами привязанности. Ты это сделал. То, о чем я так же мог только мечтать.</p><p>— Как я <i>счастлив</i> слышать, что тот, кого я люблю, мечтал, чтобы я убил маму и папу.</p><p>— Это было осуждение? — Том непонимающе нахмурился. — Это не понравилось тебе?</p><p>— Нет, что ты. Разве я могу обвинять такого, как ты, в подобном?</p><p>Гарри пересилил вязкую густую боль потери и надломленно улыбнулся, ласково касаясь чужих чуть влажных губ. Том со стоном припал ближе, сжимая в кулак его волосы на затылке и резковато впечатывая голову брата в свое лицо. Громко стукнувшись зубами, волшебники невольно рассмеялись, не прерывая жаркие вылизывания чужого рта. Старший брат немного судорожно проскользил руками по телу младшего, замечая вновь появившуюся ярость на состояние здоровья Гарри. Хотя, скорее, больше его разрывало осознание, что вред причинил не он. Темный Лорд, как и всегда, распознав намерения братца, мягко отстранился, все еще улыбаясь. Том же недоуменно и предупреждающе нахмурился. Он ни в коем случае не мог сейчас прерваться. </p><p>— Нет, — Гарри вновь склонился, не пересилив желание, и медленно облизал чужие мокрые от слюны губы. Его дико вело от близости. Но он не мог. Только не сейчас. Нужно было успокоить расхлябанные эмоции, унять чувство вины и предательства. — Кто-то же должен быть голосом разума среди двух безумцев?</p><p>— Не собираюсь.</p><p>— Стой, это просто отвратительно, — в надрыве ненависти к самому себе скривился Гарри, когда тело недвусмысленно отозвалось на прикосновения. Его все еще наполняла горечь утраты, это не могло продолжаться.</p><p>— И ты сам способен им быть? — Том выдохнул эти слова ему в шею, прижимаясь к ней лицом. — Способен от меня оторваться, пока я сам на грани помешательства? Если я не буду обладать тобой прямо сейчас, твоим разумом, желаниями, телом, волей, чувствами… То обязательно проглочу, — пробормотал второй колдун, невесомо обхватывая тонкую кожу зубами. — Даже имени тебе не оставлю. Только не сейчас. Я убью тебя, если попробуешь уйти, — без предупреждения Том запустил свою ладонь в штаны родственника и крепко обхватил затвердевший член, вызывая громкий стон. — Нравится? Тебе нравится, Гарри? Ты сделаешь ради меня все, что я попрошу?</p><p>— Блять, я не… — он тряхнул головой, пытаясь унять дрожь желания. Гарри морально не мог себе этого позволить. Не тогда, когда они говорили о смерти родителей.</p><p>Будто почуяв мысленное сопротивление и причину его, Том обхватил кисть брата своей рукой и сильно прижал к своему паху, невольно толкнувшись бедрами навстречу. Его глаза сверкали невыносимо ярко.</p><p>— Да ты едва не кончаешь от этого, — вполголоса проговорил старший родственник, потирая свой колом стоявший член чужой рукой и продолжив стремительные движения на другом органе. — Будь я в тот момент рядом, выебал тебя на месте, там же. И заставил смотреть на него.</p><p>— Ты ужасен! — задергался в его руках Гарри, чувствуя, что на глазах выступили злые и горькие слезы: даже несмотря на эти кошмарные вещи, что говорил родственник, возбуждение от долгожданной близости не думало пропадать. Это разбивало рассудок вдребезги. — Поверить не могу, насколько я хочу тебя даже сейчас!..</p><p>— Однако все мои пальцы в твоей смазке, — не слушая его возражения продолжил Том, сжимая ладонь крепче. — Как ты думаешь, если я возьму тебя в мантии-невидимке отца, он нас увидит? Увидит, как ты кончаешь себе в штаны от пары движений, все еще думая обо мне и о том, как убил бесполезного папашу ради меня? Или ты хочешь это сделать в мой рот?</p><p>Он рывком стянул с ахнувшего от неожиданности брата штаны и впился взглядом в эрегированный член младшего волшебника. Тот немного сжался под пристальными изучающими глазами, едва слышно простонав от усилившегося желания. Старший родственник на несколько мгновений склонился и с наслаждением облизал пах своего Темного Лорда, прикрыв глаза.</p><p>— Не знаю, что бы делал, если бы не знал, что могу тебя трахать, — пробормотал Том, приспуская свои штаны и обхватывая свой сочащийся орган рукой. Он начал медленно себя гладить, все еще не отрывая глаз от младшего брата под собой. Его ломка морали привносила свою долю наслаждения. На полноценный секс их физических сил сейчас вряд ли бы хватило, но остановиться уже не могли и не хотели. — Наверное, действительно проглотил до последней кости.</p><p>Парень склонился, прижимаясь быстрыми поцелуями к часто вздымающемуся животу, вызывая своими действиями ответную дрожь. Скользнув к боку ртом, он впился зубами в кожу, останавливая себя от разрыва тканей. Гарри вскрикнул от прилива болезненного удовольствия, что прогнал все губительные мысли прочь из головы, оставляя на своем месте лишь одного единственного человека.</p><p>Том жарко выдохнул на вмятины от зубов, широко их облизав и ощущая языком неровности на слегка влажной коже. Волшебник немного отстранился и некоторое время вновь рассматривал желанное тело, наполняясь неясными эмоциями.</p><p>— А твой мертвый щенок на нас сейчас смотрит? — внезапно спросил он, подтягивая себя к лицу родственника, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Гарри ошеломленно замер, побледнев. — Тебе так же было хорошо с ним? Так же распахивал себя? Выворачивал наизнанку?</p><p>— Мне пришлось, — губы дрогнули, и он постарался избежать близкого контакта взглядов. Страх просквозил сквозь каждое судорожное движение. — Это ослабило его, <i>мне пришлось…</i></p><p>— <b>В глаза</b>, — злобно прорычал Том, сдавив его подбородок и врываясь в чужие воспоминания без малейшей пощады. Гарри зашипел сквозь зубы ругательство, но старший маг не обратил на это внимания, просматривая каждую секунду эмоций своего возлюбленного.</p><p>И отпрянул.</p><p>Его начало трясти от увиденного, и это было гораздо сильнее убийства их родного отца. Гораздо ближе. Это было ужасно, но то что сделал Гарри... Перекрывало Все. Том прижал ладонь ко рту, растеряв во взгляде последние крохи рассудка. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, ожидая удара и уловив краем глаза движение. Но старший родственник лишь прикрыл глаза, вновь обхватив свой член рукой, и жестко по нему задвигал, постанывая, уже не в силах сдержать переполнявшего возбуждения. Нависнув над напряженным братом, он прижался головкой органа к прокушенной коже его живота, размазывая по ней уже свою смазку, не прекращая движения, и распахнул потемневшие от похоти глаза.</p><p>— <i>И тебе понравился вкус чужой плоти, плоти человека, убитого тобою</i>, — хрипло произнес он и порывисто проник языком внутрь рта ошарашенного такой реакцией Гарри. — Скажи, что тебе понравилось его убивать. <i>Скажи мне это.</i></p><p>Том вновь сжал член родственника в руке почти болезненно, заставляя тело выгибаться навстречу. Едва ли сам Гарри мог что-либо ответить.</p><p>— И ты отличаешься от остальных людей настолько же сильно, насколько и я, — с трудом продолжил маг, уже с силой прикусив чужую шею, чтобы ощутить во рту вкус крови. — Потому что в отличие от щенка ты кончишь от одной единственной мысли, что я тебя убью.</p><p>Он укусил его вновь, посылая по коже волну удовольствия. Том низко застонал, увидев реакцию на это.</p><p>— Тебе даже не нужно просить этого. Потому что я сделаю это прямо сейчас.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, когда челюсть сомкнулась на его горле уже в другом положении — сильно его обхватывая, будто в немом желании повторить убийство самого парня, вырвав часть горла. Несмотря на возросший до пика ужас от состояния брата, младшего волшебника неумолимо трясло от странного наваждения, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть или помешать, Гарри прижал голову Тома к себе плотнее, закатив глаза от приближающегося оргазма. Тот утробно застонал, сдавливая зубы и разрывая тонкую кожу в приступе наслаждения от этой отдачи, и изливаясь на грудь младшего родственника лишь от возможной близости этого убийства.</p><p>Юный Темный Лорд сдавленно закричал — собственное завершение вышибало дух и сознание. Том сомкнул челюсть сильнее в явном желании разорвать горло — его так же крупно потряхивало и перекручивало от последней прошедшей грани безумия. Испустив еще один стон, но уже сожаления, он с трудом оторвался от окровавленной шеи, чтобы тут же припасть обратно языком, собирая им алую жидкость.</p><p>Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на спине судорожную хватку и впившиеся в кожу ногти. Парень чуть отпрянул, заглядывая в практически <i>звериное</i> выражение лица под собой. Гарри оскалил зубы и рванул вперед, впиваясь ими чуть ниже правого плеча брата, резко выдирая из руки кусок плоти. Том нежно рассмеялся, утягивая парня поверх себя для удобства и позволяя тому рвать свою кожу и мышцы небольшими укусами, ласково поглаживая пальцами непослушные черные волосы и счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>— <i>Да</i>, Гарри, все правильно. Не останавливайся.</p><p> </p><p>Они тяжело дышали в объятиях друг друга, лениво ведя пальцами по израненным и окровавленным телам. Гарри бездумно вжимался губами в неглубокую рваную рану на груди родственника, иногда проходясь по ней языком. Когда слушать оглушающую тишину стало нестерпимо, он заговорил первым, не мог не сказать:</p><p>— Ничего подобного я не испытывал к нему. Никогда.</p><p>— Я знаю, — пробормотал Том, потревожив дыханием чужие волосы. — Я предполагал, что щенок в итоге затащит тебя в постель. Предполагал, но справиться с ревностью все равно не мог.</p><p>— Что, а это человеческое слово тебя устраивает? — тихо фыркнул волшебник.</p><p>— Я все еще способен изъясняться как нормальный человек, любимый, — не повелся на провокацию Том, однако царапнул ногтями распоротую зубами плоть у шеи. — Ты не хотел его душу, остаться с ним и распахнуть свою в ответ. Не так, как со мной. Это вернуло рассудок.</p><p>— Зато мой изничтожило, Том.</p><p>— Прости? — нисколько не чувствуя вины рассмеялся старший брат, сползая ниже, чтобы поймать губами рот Гарри. — Я говорил тебе однажды. <i>Я всегда знаю, что для тебя хорошо.</i> Однако наказания ты не избежал. Веревки, птенчик. Много веревок. Тебе же они так сильно понравились? Но я <i>предупреждал</i>, что на этот раз тебе не будет так же комфортно, что и мне.</p><p>— Да ладно! — раздосадованно застонал тот, вызывая очередной смех. — Может мне еще кого оседлать и убить, чтобы ты угомонился?</p><p>— А вот тут тебе лучше заткнуться, — голос брата растерял смешинки и наполнился угрозой. — Я говорю сейчас на полном серьезе. Разорву на куски, если подобное даже в намеке на правду повторится.</p><p>Гарри помолчал немного и, вывернувшись из несильных объятий, сел. Его исцарапанная спина сгорбилась, заставив родственника привстать следом на локтях и напрячься.</p><p>— Что с тобой?</p><p>— Это не было тем, что я мог захотеть. Диггори предал меня. А я трахнул его, и до того момента секс <i>всегда</i> был для меня отражением моих чувств к тебе. Это почти убило меня. Он предал. <i>В итоге случилось все именно так, как ты говорил.</i> Отец должен был умереть. Смерть Седрика, если он втянет меня в темные искусства или захочет близости. Мое отношение к тебе, к другим людям, мое… — Гарри посмотрел на свои перепачканные в крови руки, пытаясь остатками себя самого ухватиться за оправдание. Он разрушался. — Лишь к тебе. Мне противна плоть других. Они чужие. Они не семья. Я не… Я, кажется, окончательно сошел с ума.</p><p>— Ты прав, — Том притянул его к себе, спрятав свое лицо на израненной шее и вдыхая от воспаленной от ран кожи свой собственный запах. Парень не сдержал торжествующей мрачной улыбки. — Чужие. Не семья. Ведь теперь остались лишь мы вдвоем против целого мира. Нам больше никто не нужен и ничто не нужно. <i>Вот теперь все идеально.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Игры и заключенные в них игроки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри скучающе прислушивался к собранию Кроведушцев, которым в основном руководил Малфой. Сам парень сидел в стороне от большого стола, отодвинув стул к стене. Часть детей успели отпустить, что привело к еще большей панике: правительство не могло понять, чего добиваются темные маги. Школьники не знают, где их держали и кто инициировал похищение, с какой целью их вообще сняли с поезда. Некоторые семьи уехали из страны, некоторые навесили на дома дополнительные чары защиты, опасаясь всех и всего одновременно.</p><p>— Также Министерство в курсе возвращения Темного Лорда, — между тем продолжал говорить Люциус. — Мои люди пока не могут определить доносчика или свидетеля. Возможно нужным следом оказался сгоревший особняк с трупом Диггори внутри. До этого мальчишку уже подозревали в непосредственной причастности к нашей организации, а незадолго до смерти он наложил на отца Империус и похитил несколько слабых укрывающих магию амулетов.</p><p>— Что они знают о бомбе? — подался вперед Крауч. — Аврорат?</p><p>— Разумеется, единственный вариант для них — заполучить маггловскую взрыв-силу, — вместо Малфоя подал голос Кэрроу. — Без нее война не имеет смысла. Они проигрывают.</p><p>— Я бы так не сказал. Численность готовых сражаться против нас волшебников возросла, а защита претерпела изменения. Теперь так просто воспользоваться магией крови Темного Лорда не получится. На открытый поединок высовываться глупо даже с поддержкой американцев. Но дата переговоров уже назначена. Через пять дней будет встреча на защищенной от магии территории.</p><p>— И какие выдвинем требования? Мой Лорд?</p><p>Колдуны посмотрели в сторону парня, который открыл глаза и едва слышно вздохнул. Затем поднялся со стула и подошел к Люциусу.</p><p>— Распустить Орден. Убрать влияние Дамблдора, подчинить себе Ежедневный Пророк, — медленно перечислил обговоренные ранее с Томом планы. — Связать нужных людей Непреложными Обетами, внедрить на значимые посты в Министерстве своих людей. Также сместить министра. На первое время требования вполне просты и несложны. Нам не нужна ответная агрессия.</p><p>— Не похоже на окончание революции. Не слабоваты ли условия? В обмен на жизни их отпрысков.</p><p>— Кто сказал, что мы их отпустим? — Гарри улыбнулся. — Лишь дадим им связаться с семьями. Светлые до сих пор понятия не имеют, что с их детьми. Мистер Малфой, вы знаете, кто будет на переговорах с их стороны? Выберите нужных людей, на кого есть возможность надавить. Приведите туда их детей. И еще несколько посторонних, у кого среди родственников нет влиятельных волшебников. Постарайтесь, чтобы светлые заранее не узнали никого из пленников.</p><p>— Что ты задумал? — приподнял брови Люциус, недовольный поправками в тщательно продуманном плане. А так же в том, что его в это не просветили. — Это разумно, дать им понять, что школьники в безопасности?</p><p>Парень улыбнулся шире и покачал головой.</p><p>— Если среди нас есть предатель, не думаю, что будет правильным раскрывать все детали плана. Дети должны присутствовать на переговорах. Это послужит светлым жестоким примером их возможного отказа.</p><p>Когда собрание объявили законченным и в зале остались лишь сам Лорд и его правая рука, последний подошел к собравшемуся было уходить парню и негромко произнес:</p><p>— Не убивай их. Это увеличит ненависть к Темному Лорду и Кроведушцам. Это лишние ненужные жертвы, они не принесут мира. Гарри, не трогай детей.</p><p>Он повернул голову к мужчине, но на лице Люциуса не было ни единой эмоции.</p><p>— Я не собирался наносить вред невинным, они не будут страдать. Я заставлю страдать их родителей. Так нужно. Мы не добьемся мира бумажными подписями и обещаниями, я не собираюсь играть в политика. Это война. А на войне умирают.</p><p>С этими словами Гарри вышел прочь, оставив Малфоя наедине со своими мрачными мыслями и догадками.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты так и не рассказал.</p><p>Том оторвался от тренировочного манекена и опустил палочку, глянув на младшего брата, что сидел в сторонке и лишь наблюдал.</p><p>— Ничего стоящего внимания, поверь мне.</p><p>— Да? Любая вещь, связанная с тобой, стоит моего внимания. Или, быть может, мне вернуться обратно в лечебницу и посмотреть воспоминания санитаров? Прихвачу Кроведушцев, они с этим справятся, — Гарри ответил пристальным вниманием. — Тебе плевать на это, но мне нет.</p><p>Темный маг ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе. Он смерил родственника долгим взглядом, погладив его щеку кончиками пальцев. Это было восхитительно. Все идет так, как парень и хотел. Даже больше: Том не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.</p><p>— Тебя сейчас вовсе не это волновать должно, любимый, — бывший слизеринец склонил голову, наслаждаясь румянцем на щеках второго мага. — Со мной связался Хвост. Тебя собираются выманить из базы.</p><p>— Что же, удачи им в этом, — Гарри фыркнул, боднул головой торс стоявшего рядом брата.</p><p>Том улыбнулся шире.</p><p>— А ты подумай. Что они могут использовать для этого? Я — здесь. И вряд ли без моего желания они сумели бы меня изловить. Даже в ущербном состоянии, живым бы не дался.</p><p>— Детей у них больше нет. Все мои родственники мертвы, крестные пропали без вести. Диггори мертв, — заметив разрастающуюся в глазах угрозу, Гарри поспешно добавил: — Да, он был мне дорог. До предательства. И нет, Том, ты не…</p><p>— Закрой свой рот, — холодно прервал его старший волшебник, легко сжав тонкое горло рукой. В глазах уже стояла не просто угроза, а самая настоящая ярость. Сдавив пальцы, он медленно произнес: — Я сожгу тебя дотла, если посмеешь подумать о нем еще хоть раз. Больше никогда. Тебе нужен только я, никто больше. <i>Никогда</i>. Теперь нет матери, что могла бы помешать. Нет отца, который пытался нас разделить. И нет твоего щенка, кого ты так страстно трахал в своей же постели, — Том оскалился, сжав чужое горло сильнее, не позволяя кислороду попасть внутрь легких. — Ничего из этого больше нет. Я отберу последние крохи, если ты посмеешь сбежать.</p><p>— Куда я могу сбежать от тебя? — одними губами прошептал Гарри, даже не пытаясь ослабить чужую хватку — это вызвало бы лишь агрессию от мстительного родственника. Том никогда не прощал его, если считал в чем-то виновным.</p><p>— Ты делаешь это каждый раз. Выбирая борьбу за судьбы людей, на которых тебе, птенчик, должно быть безразлично. Хочешь спасти их? Детишек. Собираешься оставить их себе как ручных верных зверушек? Быть может, в твоем сердце найдется место и для них?</p><p>Том не отдернул руки, когда его ладонь обожгло — лицо младшего брата от нехватки воздуха успело покраснеть. Склонившись над ним, парень жестко накрыл чужие губы ртом, вовлекая в насильственный поцелуй безо всякой отдачи, впрочем, в подобной ситуации Гарри не собирался раззадоривать спятившего колдуна, это могло привести совсем к плачевным последствиям. Оторвавшись от его лица с недовольным и более помрачневшим видом, Том убрал руку, наблюдая, как второй волшебник судорожно вдыхает.</p><p>— Им не нужно пытаться выкрасть Темного Лорда напрямую. Достаточно использовать тех, кто ему дорог. Именно поэтому у тебя должен оставаться лишь я, — уже ласково добавил он, прижимая к себе судорожно кашляющее тело. — В итоге и стать должны одним существом, одним дышащим организмом. Разделить нашу кровь и кости, создать идеальное существо с едиными желаниями, мыслями и чувствами. Твои нынешние слабости — твои враги. Наши враги. Я уничтожу их. И ты сделаешь так, как я хочу, любимый.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i>…</p><p>— Эта метафора… — Том задумчиво пригладил темные волосы, запустив в них длинные пальцы. — Обретает иной смысл. Теперь. Ведь это по-настоящему логичный итог нашему существованию, нашему одиночеству. Одно существо, не ты и не я.</p><p>
  <i>Ты никому не нужен, как и я сам. Это наша проклятая кровь, проклятая абсурдная кровь. Нам нигде нет места, и я помогу, я оборву твое существование сам.</i>
</p><p>Младший волшебник вздрогнул всем телом, когда в воспоминания словно раскаленный штырь ввинтились болезненно знакомые слова. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Оно порождало смертельную тоску глубоко внутри.</p><p>— Мы не можем стать одним человеком, — прохрипел, наконец, Гарри, успокаивая дыхание и осторожно ощупывая горло. От сильного удушения недавние раны от зубов надорвались, выпуская наружу кровь. — Есть законы, которые нельзя преступать ни в коем случае. Ты не можешь соединить две души, даже если с телом что-то бы и вышло. Нет, не выйдет. Магия накажет даже за попытку. Мать прятала от тебя все книги по магии души не просто так.</p><p>— <i>Я сделаю это</i>, — тихо ответил Том через некоторое время молчания. Он все еще не мигая смотрел на макушку брата, не позволяя ему разорвать объятия и встать на ноги. — И тогда мы соединимся навсегда. Мне плевать на магию, если честно. Мне плевать, даже если мы умрем от этого. Твоя кровь будет моей кровью, и твои кости будут моими костями. И душа одна на двоих.</p><p>— Это запретная тема! Мать подчеркнула это и не раз! — жарко заспорил Гарри куда-то в пахнущую кровью и мятой мантию. — Уж лучше сожри живьем, если тебе так важно чертово «объединение». Нет, этого не будет. Только не так. Мы попросту разрушимся, наши личности и память — это будет отвратительное противоестественное существо, которое и секунды не проживет. Я не позволю тебе умереть.</p><p>— В итоге нас что-то разделит. Твоя человечность, наша смертность или чужие люди, о которых ты так сильно волнуешься.</p><p>Гарри промолчал. Потому что едва в мозг ударил кислород, все недавние слова брата вспыхнули там с новой силой. Его собираются выманить, выманить чем-то значимым и важным для него. Кем-то значимым и важным. Родители мертвы. Дядюшки пропали. Седрик мертв.</p><p>— Постой, Том. Остановись, — парень поднял взгляд на лицо старшего мага, и Том ослепляюще улыбнулся, легко считав мысли. Мертвые родители. Пропавшие где-то Ремус и Сириус. Убитый Диггори. А значит… — Джинни. О, Мордред, Джинни.</p><p>— Люди, что нас разделят, должны понести наказание, — прошептал старший брат, глядя вслед убегавшему в свою комнату брату.</p><p> </p><p>Сквозное зеркало было не просто теплым. Оно пылало от непрерывного вызова.</p><p>Гарри рухнул на колени возле сумки и быстро защелкал ногтем по стеклу — их привычный метод связи друг с другом. Несколько минут напряженного ожидания ничего не происходило. Парень успел краем глаза уловить силуэт родственника в дверном проеме, что молча за ним наблюдал. Наконец, отражающая поверхность зеркала зарябила и в ней появилось незнакомое женское лицо.</p><p>— Кто вы? — резковато спросил Гарри, разглядывая взрослую волшебницу. — Откуда у вас эта вещь?</p><p>— О, так слухи оказались верны, — немного напряженно ответила та и кивнула кому-то. — Он отозвался. Зовите Сокола, началось. Итак, малыш-Лили. Как поживает твой отец? Давненько его не видели в аврорате.</p><p>Том вышел прочь, вызывая патронусом Малфоя, и сразу вернулся обратно, встав возле брата так, чтобы его не было видно в зеркале. Ощутив молчаливую поддержку, Гарри быстро взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Где Уизли?</p><p>— У нас, — спокойно произнесла колдунья, а ее отражение съехало в сторону — она развернула сквозное зеркало, показывая парню оба тела обездвиженных девушек. Джинни смотрела на свою похитительницу свирепо. — Их никто не тронет, <i>мы не убиваем детей.</i></p><p>— Докажите, что это они.</p><p>Мелькнула вспышка, и рыжеволосая ведьма, обретя вновь речь, взорвалась угрожающим матом в сторону авроров, а затем резко повернула голову к бывшему другу.</p><p>— Тупой ушлепок, так и знала, что нас втянут в это дерьмище! Бери жопу в руки и возвращай на место чертову бомбу. Сюда не лезь. Это самая тупая ловушка, такая же тупорылая, что и ты!</p><p>— Докажи, Мордред тебя разорви! Сколько акромантулов ты убила в первый раз?</p><p>— Пошел нахуй, — с удовольствием протянула та и сцепила зубы от боли — на нее наслали что-то неприятное.</p><p>— Джин. Какого цвета было зелье, которым ты растворила мои очки?</p><p>— Хм, зеленого? — издевательски огрызнулась девушка, будто называя первый попавшийся цвет. — Каждый идиот знает, что подобное зелье имеет болотный оттенок.</p><p>— Ты сделала это порошком, — беззвучно пробормотал Гарри и устало прикрыл глаза. Затем заговорил громко, обращаясь к похитителям. — Чего вы хотите? Каковы условия?</p><p>Отражение изменилось на лицо той же женщины.</p><p>— Разумеется, местоположение спрятанной боеголовки. Имена и лица всех Кроведушцев. И твой брат. Вы же теперь вместе? Уверена, что да.</p><p>— А почему бы мне просто не напасть на вас? — мягко произнес парень. — Почему бы мне не перебить вас как скот во время голода? И забрать моих друзей. Как вам такое?</p><p>— Именно поэтому во время того, как ты <i>передашь нам все перечисленное</i>, нас окружат опытные бойцы, и их будет много. Место встречи будет окружено таким букетом чар, что ни крупицы темной магии не сможет вырваться даже от воскресшего Мордреда, — с удовольствием ответила аврор. — И назначим время и дату за час до сбора, выслав портключ. Ни один волшебник не протянет в долгих днях ожиданий сражения, а чтобы подготовиться к неизвестной дате вам придется быть постоянно начеку. Как тебе такое?</p><p>— И вам кажется, что жизнь двоих ведьм стоит всей моей организации? Моего брата?</p><p>— Твоей постельной игрушки? — женщина скривила губы в улыбке. — Нас очень хорошо проинформировали об этих… Специфических отношениях. Интересно, насколько опустится статус нового Темного Лорда, когда о его инцесте с кровным родственником узнают в прессе?</p><p>— Это угроза? Кстати, вы только что подтвердили наличие в наших рядах доносчика и предателя, — парень рассмеялся. — Мне нравится этот разговор.</p><p>Он посмотрел влево, заметив вошедшего в спальню Малфоя.</p><p>— Нам это не интересно. Не страшно растерять уважение среди простого народа? Защитник детей, убивающий и похищающий их. Убивший отца и друга. На наших условиях имя возможно очистить. И если твои Кроведушцы начнут действовать по указу Министерства Магии, мы позволим существованию Темного Лорда. Запросили переговоров и выдвинули свои требования? Мы тоже умеем действовать жестко.</p><p>— Я повторюсь. Чем две жизни важнее многочисленной организации?</p><p>— Ты любишь их. Пытаешься играть роль безжалостного Темного Лорда, но чувствительного подростка так просто не спрятать. Ты не позволишь друзьям страдать. А их не просто убьют. Замучают до смерти, так же, как ты это сделал с несчастными детьми.</p><p>— Ах, дорогая моя леди, — в той же театральной манере улыбнулся Гарри, хотя в глазах не было и намека на доброжелательность. — Вы так правы. Я люблю их. И согласен на ваши условия, но если хоть один волосок упадет с головы мисс Блэк и мисс Уизли — аврорат будет в ответе за последствия.</p><p>— Мы договорились? — прищурилась аврор. — Где гарантии?</p><p>— Я отпущу из плена часть детей. И взятые в заложники политики обретут свободу. Этим же днем. Так же рассмотрим корректировку наших условий Министерству. Это подтвердит мои намерения идти навстречу?</p><p>— Вполне. Мы свяжемся с вами перед встречей.</p><p>Гарри некоторое время смотрел на зарябившее зеркало, на котором проступило собственное отражение. В висках стучало кровью уже давно. Ощутив на плече ладонь, он повернулся, глянув на брата. Том, рассмотрев нечто в глазах родственника, медленно и широко улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. Малфой же дернулся в их сторону, выглядя крайне напряженным и рассерженным.</p><p>— Я не позволю тебе нарушить наши планы ради каких-то сопливых малолеток.</p><p>— Твоя подружка не ответила ни на один вопрос, — заметил брат с интересом. — Это были не они?</p><p>— Авроры заполучили сквозное зеркало и части тела Беллы и Джинни для предполагаемого Оборотного. Неужели они не смогли бы найти нужные воспоминания? Подчинить их своей воле? — Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Это была она. И она не хотела, чтобы я приходил.</p><p>— <i>Я не позволю</i>, — повторил Люциус с явственной угрозой. Он вооружился, готовый к молниеносной атаке. — Забудь свои глупые детские фантазии о благородстве. Это война! Я потерял своего сына, но все равно стою здесь. Мы все здесь ради светлого будущего. Ради твоих благих целей, мальчишка. Которые стали и нашими. Забыл свои слова? Свои планы?</p><p>— Не забыл, — чуть помедлив, произнес младший волшебник и жестоко мрачно улыбнулся. — И мы действительно <i>подкорректируем</i> их. Убейте всех взятых в плен политиков. У половины детей сотрите память до младенчества. Освободите их от плена воспоминаний.</p><p>Малфой ошарашено попятился назад, опуская палочку.</p><p>— До младенчества?.. — мужчина перевел расширенные глаза на второго парня, но тот лишь безразлично улыбался, покровительственно глядя на родственника. <i>«Идти за Темным Лордом во имя его желания кровавой расправы? А что потом? Что нам самим делать дальше? В мире, где Кроведушцы будут ассоциироваться не с могущественной и величественной магией древности, а с геноцидом и безумием!»</i> — Чем это лучше смерти? Это убьет в них все осмысленное и человеческое. Это породит бесконтрольные выбросы, учить заново существовать в мире так сложно, что уйдут бесконечно долгие годы. Я не… Вы уверены? Исправить сделанное уже будет невозможно.</p><p>— Они станут свободны от страха и гнева, от жажды мести. Все предрассудки растают, смоются, — Гарри растерял показную улыбку и обратился к Кроведушцу уже на полном серьезе. — Я не жесток, это мое милосердие. Они решили, что шантажировать Темного Лорда продажей Организации и брата, угрожать его единственным друзьям — хорошая идея. Что перечеркнет мой статус, убийства или трусость? Что удержит организацию на вершине, страх или же презрение к ней? Еще учась в школе, я осознал, что благие цели достигаются грубой силой. Ни убеждениями, ни обманом или переговорами. А войной. Тот, кто сильнее — тот и прав.</p><p>Малфой едва заметно поморщился от такого прямолинейного и резкого заявления. Ничего лживого или завышенного, но чересчур топорно. Госпожа высказалась бы иначе. Любой из Кроведушцев подобрал более уклончивые от правды слова. Отчего-то вспомнился и Северус.</p><p>
  <i>«На что ты нацелен? Твои благородные благие планы включают в себя геноцид волшебников?»</i>
</p><p>— Война теряет смысл, если победитель будет стоять над опустевшим городом и трупами под ногами, — через несколько минут тишины тихо заметил темный волшебник. Он не собирался давать советы. Не собирался вмешиваться столь явно. Но слова Снейпа набатом звучали в голове. <i>«Не доброта. Не сострадание. Не благо. Ничего из этого.»</i> — Сила не имеет значения, если порождает не уважение, а ненависть. И война будет идти вечно, пока темных не свергнут. Это не благо. Это бесконечный и беспричинный геноцид.</p><p>— Это мое милосердие, — нахмурился Гарри от вспышки яростного гула барабанов в висках. Он не понимал, при чем тут геноцид? — Дети останутся живы, их отпустят. Пострадают немногие, но не по вине моей якобы беспричинной агрессии, конечно, нет. Смерти будут. И количество жертв напрямую зависит от светлых.</p><p>Парень отвернулся и без стеснения притянул брата в объятия, скользнув по острому кадыку сухими губами. Том выглядел практически торжествующим, когда приподнял вверх чужое лицо и впился в приоткрытый рот ведущим поцелуем, получая незамедлительный ответ. Малфой закатил глаза на бесстыдное представление подростков, которым уже было нечего скрывать.</p><p>— Мы выберем наименее именитых детей, — собрался с мыслями Люциус, тут же набрасывая новые планы. Он не смотрел на целующихся волшебников, уже свыкшийся с этим развратом. — Иначе последующие переговоры с Министерством Магии станут бессмысленными. И Темный Лорд <i>не должен</i> демонстрировать на публике свои постельные отношения, даже если их афишируют. Используем… Ложный след, ложную информацию. Подберем невесту или жениха, раз уж на то пошло. Спрячем на базе, дабы никто не выведал правды.</p><p>— Используйте Диггори, — отозвался Гарри, разорвав поцелуй и отстраняясь от нового. Его глаза блеснули, когда он посмотрел на зверевшего от его отказа и предложения брата. — Которого я убил за измену. Он с детства таскался следом, это подтвердит любой. Будет несложно поверить, что мы были любовниками. И гораздо сложнее, что это мой родной брат, верно, Томми?</p><p>— Быть может, мне и тебя убить за измену? — он крепко сжал ягодицы усмехавшегося родственника. — Знаешь, ревнивый партнер — очень опасный спутник для своей болтливой и ветреной пары.</p><p>— Измена? Разве мы встречаемся?</p><p>— Малфой, когда займете министерский трон, состряпайте брачный контракт для нас, при нарушении которого ждет казнь, — фальшиво-насмешливо ответил Том: в глазах читалась угроза и предостережение.</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь, — вновь рассмеялся парень, шлепнув рукой по чужой груди. — Это слишком даже для тебя. Мистер Малфой, вы же не станете потакать безумцу?</p><p>— Он станет, — с ухмылкой перебил открывшего было рот <i>ахуевшего</i> от подобных разговоров мужчину. — Мы собираемся вернуть к жизни его наследника. Он станет, о, еще как.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, он же меня сожрет на полных правах во всех смыслах. Темные Лорды не женятся, — расфыркался Гарри, у которого от смеха выступили слезы на глазах. — Как и матери не выходят замуж за своих детей, даже не вздумайте. Я не разрешаю.</p><p>— <b>Высокие отношения</b>, — веско пробормотал Люциус, не собираясь вмешиваться во флирт психопатов. Это безумие его не касалось. — Что нам делать с девчонками?</p><p>— Мы не станем ждать официального приглашения, когда их будет окружать толпа авроров и защитный купол, — парень немного отстранился от брата, который покрывал его шею медленными поцелуями. — Позовите вашу жену, Нарциссу.</p><p> </p><p>Едва мужчина покинул комнату, Том махнул рукой, запирая дверь, и толкнул Гарри к небольшому диванчику, заставляя его упасть туда, и сразу оседлал его бедра. Младший волшебник откинулся на спинку, окидывая парня долгим взглядом.</p><p>— Это сделал ты.</p><p>— Сделал что? — довольным тоном поинтересовался Том, с наслаждением огладив покрытую засосами, синяками и воспаленными укусами шею.</p><p>— Как далеко ты собираешься зайти в своем стремлении изменить меня? Ты правда думаешь, что я позволил бы Джинни умереть?</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Любимый, твоя мамочка заботится о благополучии разума. Я всего лишь подтолкнул к нужным мне решениям, разве не прекрасно?</p><p>Том обнажил зубы в улыбке на мрачное раздражение родственника. Вообще-то смерть девчонки так же была в планах. После разрушения глупых и детских «благих намерений» на светлый мир вечного дружелюбия между волшебниками. Страдания — вот, что заслужили идеальные ячейки общества, среди которых им не было места.</p><p>Словно уловив его мысли, Гарри покачал головой. Он предполагал подобное. Том всегда толкал брата в болото сумасшествия. Они делали это друг с другом поочередно. Избавляясь от всего человечного Гарри, от масок Тома. И если первый поступал на фоне инстинктов, почти животных желаний, что вызывал брат, то второй с холодным ясным расчетом. Насколько такой мог быть у чудовища.</p><p>— Не нам меняться нужно, а миру вокруг. Мы идеальны от рождения, мы созданы не для того, чтобы ломаться и стачиваться. И все что есть в нас — правильное. Идеальное. Тебе не нужно искать во мне самого себя, не нужно превращать две <i>идеальные</i> ячейки в неестественную, искаженную попыткой вместиться в <i>неидеальный</i> мир.</p><p>— Никогда не замечал у тебя страсти к философии. Это что, твой колдомедик надоумил? Или ты сделал такие странные выводы из дневника глупого ребенка?</p><p>Гарри мягко обхватил бедра старшего брата ладонями.</p><p>— У меня тоже было время на размышление в изоляции от внешнего мира. И нет, никакой любви к философии. Я хочу, чтобы ты прямо сейчас посмотрел мои воспоминания.</p><p>Том помедлил, перед тем, как склониться к лицу темного волшебника, вглядываясь в зеленые глаза. Они смотрели друг на друга достаточно долго. Гарри печально улыбнулся, когда старший брат резко отпрянул, пораженно выдохнув:</p><p>— Oh, <i>meningsløs guder</i>, hva er dette?! (нор)</p><p>— Зелье матери, порождающее кошмар. Я бы назвал это другой реальностью. Теперь ты видишь, откуда я взял эти мысли? Почему я понимаю тебя? Эти пустоты болезненны и для меня. Ты и я — мы сломались под весом безразличного к нам мира, а ты собираешься разломать нас вновь, мечтая соединить две ячейки в одну. Изменить их. Ты пытался сделать это с собой по велению матери, и что произошло? Получилось? Ты не породил просветы? — немного насмешливо спросил Гарри. — Поэтому мы сделаем иначе. Картина мира — вот, что должно быть сломанным. Все умерли, умрут или умирают прямо сейчас. Всю свою жизнь умирают. Мама собиралась провести ритуал, изменить это. Чтобы мы сотворили хоркруксы.</p><p>— Я не вижу сопротивления, — сощурился Том, сжав подбородок второго мага пальцами. — Сотворение хоркруксов — изменение нас, а не мира.</p><p>— Нет. Это привязка к нему. Заполнение просветов, нас из этой реальности ничто не способно вырвать, если мы не будем способны вырваться. Понимаешь? Но мир разорвется, если ты пойдешь против его существующих законов, нарушишь их, сделаешь из нас несоразмерно огромное звено. Это разорвет и нас.</p><p>— Быть может, я хочу быть разорванным? Быть может… — парень перешел на чувственный шепот, вновь приблизив свое лицо к чужому. Он медленно облизал его. — Мы не должны быть здесь? Никто не должен. Мне нравится слово «распад». И все, что связано с уничтожением системы лжи, обыденности и фальшивых надежд. Мне нравится слово «разрыв». Слово «противоестественный». Все из этого — я сам, верно? Вечно обманывающий, живущий под чужой, придуманной матерью личиной. Зачем мне вписываться в чей-то идеальный мир?</p><p>— Потому что создам его <i>Я</i>? — Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ и ответно провел языком от ключиц до подбородка, ощущая неровность зажившего ожога от его руки. Том шумно вздохнул, прижимая к своей шее его голову. — И затяну тебя в него, так же как ты выталкиваешь меня за собой. Играть в твои игры способен и я.</p><p>— Когда-то я сказал, что создал монстра, — возбужденным голосом пробормотал Том, до боли сжимая в пальцах черные волосы кровного родственника. — И мое маленькое чудовище восхитительно в своей <i>правильности</i>. Даже твое отличие от меня в этом стремлении жить, разве не прекрасно?</p><p>— Прекрасно тем, что желаешь это сломать? Еще одно любимое тобой слово.</p><p>— А твое? — он оторвал от себя голову брата за отросшие непослушные пряди, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Скажи это. Я должен услышать, как ты скажешь его вслух. Твое любимое слово. Назови мое имя, Гарри, давай.</p><p>— Том, — ласково отозвался парень. — <i>Том</i>, <b>Том</b>. И всегда им бы…</p><p>Его прервал звон защитных чар, возвещавших о госте на пороге комнаты. Гарри махнул рукой, разрушая их, несмотря на явные и бескомпромиссные посягательства старшего волшебника на тело под собой. Том озлобленно прорычал ругательства в сторону вошедших внутрь Кроведушцев. Те несколько неловко помялись, когда он и не подумал слазить с чужих колен. Нарцисса Малфой, стоявшая во главе магов, выглядела отстраненно-невозмутимой, как и привыкший к постыдному безумию Лорда Люциус. Он только поджал губы, отходя к стенке.</p><p>— Звали, мой Лорд? — невозмутимо спросила женщина, легко склонив голову на пару секунд.</p><p>— Беллатриса, ваша сестра, миссис Малфой, — вежливо отозвался Гарри, попытавшись сдвинуть с места Тома, но тот непресекаемо сжал его руки. Младший волшебник вздохнул, глазами извиняясь за невозможность правильного приветствия леди. — Ее похитили вместе с возлюбленной. Мне нужна ваша кровь для ее поиска.</p><p>— Моя Бель? — женщина грозно нахмурила тонкие брови, а ее глаза потемнели. — Люциус, и ты молчал? Блэки растерзают их, как только узнают. Мою семью убивают, и ты пытаешься уклониться от войны? Я поговорю с тобой позже, — затем вновь обратилась к Гарри. — Я сделаю это. Если, конечно, ее не обвешали нужными артефактами. Когда начнем?</p><p>Она растеряла свою показную отстраненность, исходя злостью. Том едва слышно цыкнул, самостоятельно слезая с Гарри и присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. Теперь его лицо излучало лишь безразличие к присутствующим Кроведушцам. На него самого поглядывали с опаской и отвращением.</p><p>— Сейчас, миссис Малфой. Мне неизвестно, когда их переправят под усиленную защиту. Мистер Малфой, часть Кроведушцев и наших новых союзников должна заняться детьми немедленно, это отвлечет авроров, — парень оживленно встал на ноги и призвал из сумки старую маску матери с трещиной на лбу. — Том, останешь…</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Нарцисса не стала дожидаться окончания назревавшей ссоры. Наколдовала изящный кинжал и уколола кончик указательного пальца, прикрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на зове крови. Через пару минут на ее тонкие губы скользнула жесткая улыбка, а голова повернулась в сторону. Крючок дернул за ребра точно на северо-восток.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Магия души</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они окружили небольшой лагерь авроров, состоящий из единственной палатки, опутанной защитой. Некоторое время блуждали среди холмов и молодого леса, укрытые чарами невидимости, пока не сузили круг поисков до единственной точки — сокрытого места. Снятие защитных заклинаний отняло несколько долгих и кропотливых часов, пока рунами и кровью не был снят последний слой укрытия.</p><p>Кроведушцы оперативно разделились по всему периметру и по команде Рабастана шагнули вперед, вызывая появлением вой сработанных на постороннее присутствие чар. Гарри стоял в стороне, укрытый тенью дерева и магии, удерживая вязь рун на земле, что препятствовали аппарации и выходу за пределы кровного оберега магического вызова. Темные маги довольно быстро вступили в бой с неготовыми к столь скорому нападению аврорами, подавляя количеством и внезапностью. За несколько секунд чары невидимости были успешно развеяны светлым колдуном, и сражение перетекло на другой уровень, пока в конечном итоге все волшебники не застыли в оборонительных позах с угрожающе выставленными на противников палочками.</p><p>— Кто нас выдал? — прорычал мужчина с глубоким порезом на щеке, оглядывая темных магов в поисках Темного Лорда. Все патронусы разбивались о невидимый купол, а монеты с протеевыми чарами не срабатывали. А значит предводитель организации вместе с его запретным колдовством был где-то поблизости. — Где ваш чертов юнец?!</p><p>— Где мисс Блэк? — в свою очередь спросила женская фигура в вычурной маске. — Мы пришли за пленниками. Выдайте нам их, и разойдемся по домам как взрослые умные люди. Вы окружены. Закончим ночь спокойной беседой, а не глупой бессмысленной дракой.</p><p>— В палатку не проникнуть посторонним. Ваши пустые угрозы — вот, что бессмысленно!</p><p>— Ну разумеется, — тихо промурлыкал Том и шагнул вперед, делая взмах палочкой. — Империо.</p><p>— Авада Кедавра!</p><p>Подчиненный непростительным аврор рухнул замертво, сраженный своим же сослуживцем. Кроведушцы моментально подобрались, когда светлые сомкнулись плотнее, уже готовые к немедленной атаке. Том печально покачал головой, когда в лицах аврорах скользнуло осознание — те узнали голос нападавшего.</p><p>— Значит, вы оба здесь. Это все упрощает. Покажись, малыш-Лили. Мы не отпустим твоих драгоценных служанок, пока обещанный нам обмен не будет исполнен.</p><p>Темный Лорд оторвался от ствола дерева и спокойно вошел под купол чар, скидывая с себя иллюзию. Ему не нужно было представляться — напрягшиеся авроры узнали своего ненавистного недруга по молниевидной трещине на маске, даже несмотря на темное время суток. Они успели подметить, насколько худыми были тела двух родственников. Парень остановился возле говорившего и жестом подозвал брата. Тот без лишних разговоров приблизился.</p><p>— Идите и возьмите его, — мягко произнес Предводитель Кроведушцев, легко коснувшись спины парня. — И что дальше? Сможете удержать? Как вы надеетесь уйти отсюда?</p><p>— О, у нас есть запасной план в случае предательства. Заключим Непреложный Обет. Добровольная передача, ненападение, короткое перемирие. Ваша бойкая леди бесконечно права, есть ли смысл драки, если тебе стоит лишь придерживаться наших условий?</p><p>— Пусть будет так.</p><p>Темный Лорд шагнул вперед и протянул руку. Говоривший мужчина недоверчиво и медленно поднял свою, сжимая чужие пальцы. К ним подошел один светлый и один темный волшебник, держа оружие наготове. Кроведушцы не произнесли ни слова, оставшись стоять на местах, чем донельзя нервировали своих противников: отчего они ждут? Почему так легко согласились на невыгодные условия сделки? И почему, Мордред побери, обычно агрессивный Темный Лорд спокойно отдает врагу своего родного брата-любовничка?!</p><p>Простой незамысловатый обет нисколько не удовлетворил авроров. Темный лорд обещал немедленный обмен брата на Джинни и Беллу, живых и здоровых. А так как никто из присутствующих не собирался погибать из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств, сошлись на временном ненападении лишь в том случае, если обмен пройдет успешно. Авроры приготовили несколько амулетов от темной магии. Они звериным наработанным навыком чутья ощущали нечто неправильное. Что-то было не так. Но Гарри спокойно кивнул родственнику, и тот ступил далеко вперед, выкидывая волшебную палочку в траву.</p><p>— Ведите девушек. Том, проверь их состояние.</p><p>Вышедшие в сопровождении Уизли и Блэк остановились возле худощавого парня, все так же злобно поглядывая на своих похитителей. Том приблизился к ведьмам и бесцеремонно ощупал их тела, заставив Джинни прорычать ругательство и отдернуться. Блэк остановила ее порыв, сдержанно покачав головой и пристально вглядываясь в друга.</p><p>— Целы, — Том внезапно обнял их и крепко прижал к себе, утягивая к земле.</p><p>— Что еще за фокусы, парень?! — на него моментально были наставлены волшебные палочки. — Эй, вы, идите к своему мальчишке, ни шагу в сторону!</p><p>— Они не пойдут, — мягко возразил Темный Лорд отступая назад к Кроведушцам, и палочки взметнулись и в его сторону.</p><p>— Гарри, какого дьявола? — прошипела Джинни, глядя на бывшего друга с ненавистью. — С хуя ли ты вообще приперся?!</p><p>— У нас был договор, пацан.</p><p>— И он соблюден. Мой <i>брат</i> у вас.</p><p>Мужчина отшатнулся, бледнея. Его взгляд метнулся на сидевшего на земле парня, который все еще приобнимал двух девушек.</p><p>— Это не…</p><p>— Нет, — Темный Лорд снял треснутую маску матери, разрушая тем самым иллюзию голоса. Под ней оказалось безэмоциональное пустое лицо Томаса. — <i>Не тот брат.</i></p><p>Волшебная палочка аврора взметнулась вверх, но бывший слизеринец даже не пошевелился: на поднятой было руке светлого мага с неприятным влажным хрустом взорвалась ладонь вместе с узкой деревяшкой. Мужчина взвыл не своим голосом, схватившись за обезображенную руку и прижимая ту к груди.</p><p>Авроры ошарашенно закружились по примятой траве, когда Кроведушцы так же пришли в движение, возобновив атаку: светлые не знали, на кого нападать в первую очередь. Темные волшебники не давали шанса накинуть амулеты от магии рун на настоящего Темного Лорда, а собственные отчего-то совершенно не работали. Гарри стянул с себя маску Тома и жестоко улыбнулся, взрывая руку еще одному аврору, который имел неосторожность застыть на месте на слишком продолжительное время. Подорвать движущиеся тела было чрезвычайно сложно — Гарри не успел бы накопить достаточное количество энергии Небытия для уничтожения целого волшебника, ведь тот постоянно менял положение в пространстве. Зато руки не слишком расторопных — вполне. Парень понимал, в чем дело. Авроры попросту не знали точное количество защитных артефактов, способных противостоять магии крови. Энергия вредила не всем, что указывало на неравномерное распределение защиты.</p><p>— Гарри? — Джинни уставилась на него во все глаза и ахнула, когда бывший гриффиндорец резко притянул ведьму к своей груди, зарываясь лицом в спутанные рыжие волосы. Над головами мерцали волшебные щиты, не позволяющие заклинаниям достигнуть цели.</p><p>— Джин. Какая же ты дура.</p><p>Уизли пораженно смотрела, как за плечом парня продолжалась жесткая схватка, не в силах поверить, что Гарри мог так сильно рисковать ради них. Что мог рисковать старшим братом ради <i>нее</i>. И что у похитителей были повреждены лишь кисти рук этой бешеной магией.</p><p>Рядом раздался тихий торопливый голос Беллы:</p><p>— Нужно уходить. Бойцы были не только в палатках, у них действительно был какой-то запасной план на случай внезапного нападения, — Блэк недовольно рыкнула, когда оба волшебника остались сидеть на месте. — Да расцепитесь вы уже, дурные головы, потом налобызаетесь!</p><p>Джинни внезапно издала тихий неопределенный звук и с силой стиснула бывшего друга в объятиях в ответ. Она на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза, сжимая пальцами его мантию на спине, затем резковато вскочила на ноги и утянула за собой второе тело. Ее глаза сверкнули живо и страстно.</p><p>— Мой Гарри все так же похож на себя.</p><p>Парень мрачно улыбался, когда дернул ее за руку в сторону. Авроры, заметив их передвижения, начали нападать, раз за разом разбивая накладываемые Кроведушцами щиты. Гарри злобно оскалился и поднял руку в сторону наиболее плотно стоявших друг к другу светлых колдунов, и те рассыпались в разные стороны, избегая вспышки темной энергии.</p><p>— Не дайте им уйти! Нет, ловите!</p><p>Темный Лорд пришел ради них, и если сбегут, то выманить мальчишку без последствий будет уже невозможно.</p><p>— <i>Живее!</i> — одновременно прокричала леди Малфой, которая и накладывала щиты вокруг юных магов. Левой рукой она тянула в их сторону фарфоровую чашу-портключ.</p><p>— Держите их! Они же сей… — крик утонул в громком хлопке, вызвавший неприятный звон в ушах. Гарри вжал голову в плечи, запнувшись на месте и останавливаясь от неожиданности, опять прижимая к себе вздрогнувшую подругу, когда сквозь толщу мерзкого тонкого гудения вырвался все тот же голос: — …наделал, нет, НЕТ!</p><p>Темный Лорд ошарашенно повернул голову, когда Нарцисса что-то отчаянно закричала и кинулась к ним навстречу, наплевав на бой. Впрочем, замершие вокруг волшебники отчего-то прервали его. Авроры отступили назад, на лицах некоторых застыли ужас и гнев.</p><p>Гарри непроизвольно сжал пальцы, когда Уизли резко дернулась в сторону, да с такой настойчивостью, что ботинки парня заскользили на месте по влажной траве. Ведьма громко пронзительно закричала, с силой обжигая удерживающую ее руку, и вырвалась прочь.</p><p>— Бель, нет!</p><p>— <i>Белла!</i></p><p>Парень развернулся всем корпусом в другую сторону и замер, разглядев неподвижно лежавшее на земле тело девушки. Возле него опустились на колени две волшебницы. Джинни начало крупно трясти. Гарри на негнущихся ногах стал подходить к ним. Его голос словно раздавался из-под толщи воды.</p><p>— Джин. Джин, я ее вылечу. Пошли, нам нужно вернуться на базу. Хватай ее, если поспешим… — он запнулся, когда оказался возле подруги.</p><p>Блэк не была ранена.</p><p>Во лбу уже мертвой ведьмы темнело пулевое отверстие. Джинни завыла диким зверем, обрывая оцепенение волшебников вокруг. Гарри медленно поднял взгляд на авроров. Те, будто очнувшись, бросились к лесу не разбирая дороги. Парень зарычал и кинулся было следом, как его немилосердно сдавили чужие руки, удерживая на месте.</p><p>Том попросту оглушил брата, подхватывая рухнувшее тело на руки. Он глянул на свою убитую подругу, склонив голову набок и скривив рот в пренебрежении. Какой бесславный и убогий конец. Он широко улыбнулся, наблюдая за подвываниями бесполезной девчонки и ступором леди Малфой, ощущая удовлетворение от произошедшего. Том перевел взгляд на бессознательное тело у себя на руках, сменяя торжество на болезненную нежность. Да, все идет правильно, неминуемо. Темный волшебник склонился и поцеловал чужие губы, сжимая руки крепче. Затем кивнул подошедшему Лестрейндж и пошел прочь за купол удерживающих рун, перемещаясь обратно на базу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Гарри ворвался в комнату, отталкивая прочь стоявшего у порога мужчину, и сразу бросился к кровати, возле которой сидела Уизли. Она была неподвижна и бледна как мел, не отводила глаз от лежавшей на постели Блэк и выглядела едва ли лучше мертвеца. Парень рухнул возле стула и взял за руку свою подругу, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.</p><p>— Джин, я все изменю, — прошептал он. — Я верну ее тебе, я смогу.</p><p>Ведьма медленно перевела на него усталые тусклые глаза.</p><p>— Все кончено. Что ты можешь сделать? Это конец.</p><p>— Нет. Есть дневники моей матери, в них она описывает ритуалы, способные вернуть человека к жизни. В буквальном смысле. Мертвого, с любым ранением.</p><p>— Сейчас не время для шуток, — холодно процедила Джинни, выдирая свою руку из чужих пальцев. — Никому не нужно подобное утешение, ты ведешь себя как чудовище.</p><p>— Вообще-то это была не шутка, юная леди, — раздался голос взрослого волшебника со стороны двери. — Темный Лорд действительно способен полноценно вернуть мертвого, хотя бы в теории. Идеальной практики еще не было.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на мужчину, силясь припомнить его имя. Это было не важно.</p><p>— Не было? А моя мать? Том говорил…</p><p>— Она спасала от смертельных ранений и проклятий, но то были живые люди. Воскрешение… Ритуал существует. И она оживляла их. Но не совсем в том виде, какими те погибали, — колдун почесал затылок. — Госпожа объясняла, что зависит это от самого волшебника. Цена воскрешения несоразмерно высока: отдающий жизненные силы терял огромное количество времени, что он мог бы прожить. Принимающие… Что же, самый устойчивый из них прожил две недели.</p><p>— Тогда какая польза от этой теории? — изменился в лице парень, не замечая, как меняется и настроение подруги. — Какой толк вам в этих дневниках, если воскрешение невозможно?</p><p>— <i>Возможно</i>. Это зависит от волшебника, — повторил мужчина, выгнув бровь. — Ваша мать единственная, кто выдернул душу, память и личность с того света. Они просто были слишком слабы, отчего-то сходили с ума. Госпожа объясняла это как раз таки памятью. О собственной смерти. Думаю, что это не может не влиять на психику.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой хочет вернуть своего сына. Для чего? Увидеть, как он вновь погибнет?</p><p>— Это его ребенок, — жестко прервал Темного Лорда Кроведушец. Его глаза потемнели. — И отец сделает все, чтобы вернуть его. Даже если проживет он всего пару минут.</p><p>— Это не подарок, это боль, — Гарри поморщился. — Столько времени надеяться, ждать и… Увидеть смерть ребенка второй раз. И вновь без шанса спасти.</p><p>— Как подобное может понять подросток? У которого никогда не было детей? Да еще и пытаться спорить, доказывать нечто, в чем не разбирается? Хоронить родителей — одно. Убивать родителей — одно. Хоронить сына, не найдя даже тела… У него даже могилы нет. Ты не сможешь понять чувства Люциуса.</p><p>Юный волшебник дернул уголком губ, ощущая горечь. Он посмотрел в глаза говорившему, пытаясь выразить сожаление и толику извинений, на которые у парня не было прав. Взгляд мужчины немного смягчился.</p><p>— У вас есть дети?</p><p>— Был. Сын.</p><p>— Тогда я не понимаю, зачем вам нужен я, — пробормотал Гарри, скривившись. — Хорошо, неизлечимые болезни и смертельные раны. Наша наука не стоит на месте, и однажды дневники моей матери станут бесполезны. Лекарство и спасение найдут и без темной магии души и крови.</p><p>— Потому что <i>Ты</i> сделаешь это куда быстрее, — сбросил собеседник привычное обращение к Темному Лорду. Он подошел ближе и кивнул на труп. — Я практически ничего не знаю об этих ритуалах, Снейп никогда не делился опытом общения с Госпожой. Он знал куда больше. Однако Темная Леди не чуралась настолько темной магии, что к подобному не хотим прикасаться даже мы. Даже Блэки. Поэтому мы нуждались в Лили. Она изучала ее, подчиняла себе, зашла так далеко, куда не позволяли заглянуть привычные нам законы. Даже если ученые и найдут лекарство для любого проклятия, воскрешать мертвых — табу. И мы уверены, что будь Госпожа жива, она смогла бы исправить те ошибки или… Не знаю, почему волшебники умирали. Поэтому ты здесь. Чтобы продолжить начатое и закончить.</p><p>— У меня может не хватить сил, — бесцветным голосом ответил Гарри, и его плечи будто потяжелели под гнетом возложенной на него миссии. Он даже ранку не смог себе заживить. — На это могут уйти бесконечно долгие годы. Однако пытаться начну с этого же дня. И буду воскрешать, пока не пойму, в чем дело. Быть может…</p><p>— <b>Ты спятил</b>, — сдавленно воскликнула Джинни, и все посмотрели на нее, будто только сейчас вспоминая о присутствии девушки. — Ты, блять, и все ваши Кроведушцы просто спятили!</p><p>— Что? Серьезно?! Я собираюсь вернуть тебе твою Блэк!</p><p>Ведьма выглядело сильно напуганной и ошарашенной от услышанного. С лица сползла последняя краска, а широко распахнутые глаза блестели от скопившихся слез.</p><p>— «Вернуть»? Что ты этим хочешь сказать? Она не вещь, не моя игрушка, не рабыня. Белла была живым человеком, ее жизнь никому не принадлежала, — голос Уизли сильно дрожал. Ее разрывали на части собственные слова. Убивали. — Хочешь выдергивать мою возлюбленную из упокоения, раз за разом, чтобы она сходила с ума и умирала у меня на глазах?!</p><p>— Ты можешь не смотреть.</p><p>Гарри оборвал себя, когда понял, что сказал что-то не то: Уизли выхватила волшебную палочку и прижала ее к щеке парня. На нее моментально направил оружие Кроведушец.</p><p>— Когда я найду, где ошибалась моя мать, Блэк больше не нужно будет умирать. Как и тебе. Любому волшебнику. Мы избавимся от смерти, истребим ее. Как правление светлых, болезни, проклятия, как нашего последнего врага.</p><p>— Как я могла думать, что ты еще похож на прежнего себя! Ты даже не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!</p><p>Джинни вскочила на ноги, и Гарри встал следом, выглядя уже угрожающе.</p><p>— Тогда объясни. Если ты понимаешь <i>лучше</i> меня.</p><p>— Прописные истины не объясняют нормальным людям, — прорычала девушка, сдунув со лба прядь волос. — А для такого безумца как ты…</p><p>— Эй, а не заткну…</p><p>— Пошел нахуй! — огрызнулась Уизли на мужчину, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. — Если не объяснить ему сейчас, пока наш <i>герой</i> не сотворил непоправимого, вы ничего не сможете исправить.</p><p>— Да что ты понимаешь в магии души?! — со злобой возразил Гарри, сжимая кулаки. — Ты даже дневников не открывала. Только и можешь, что скулить о правильности и неправильности моих поступков, осуждать за то, что я не совершил. Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я еще не сделал!</p><p>— Какой будет смысл, если ты перешагнешь грань? Да, я ничего не знаю про эту запретную магию. И не знаю, что будет, если ты нарушишь человеческие законы. Не зря же испокон веков воскрешение — это табу для всех культур! Я не говорю о божественном, ты не бог, чтобы сотворять подобную мерзость! Ты не думал, почему они все сходили с ума? Почему умирали? И почему твоя мать никому не рассказывала о своей «ошибке»? Почему не могла ее исправить? И почему миссис Малфой даже не заикнулась о твоем участии? Говорила о похоронах?</p><p>Гарри оскалился. В мыслях всплыло лицо Тома. Что, если он тоже умрет? Что, если они не успеют создать хоркруксы? Неужели Джин любила свою девушку недостаточно сильно, если не может перешагнуть через свои моральные запреты, через свой ужас, чтобы увидеть ее вновь? Обрести с ней вечность и счастье? Как можно жить в мире, где любимый человек не существует?</p><p>Он даже не задумывался о таком. Что старшего брата может не стать. Что дневники кто-то может отобрать, не позволив вернуть любимого к жизни. И что Том может остаться мертвым навсегда.</p><p>— Потому что я пока что не умею возвращать к жизни умерших, <i>пока что</i>. Но я сделаю это. Будь я проклят, если не исправлю ошибку! Если не найду ее! И нет. Я передумал. <b>Ты будешь смотреть.</b> Ты увидишь, как я это сделаю, как твоя Блэк в конечном итоге не погибнет в очередной, но последний раз. И осознаешь, что ритуалы матери не мерзость, это наше будущее! Исход всех волшебных существ, результат развития нашей магии! Она не стала бы оставлять мне свои записи без надежды на подобное будущее.</p><p>Уизли отшатнулась от него, не отводя нацеленной палочки. Ее лицо окаменело. Ведьма молча смотрела на этого волшебника, и сердце трескалось, разбивалось на кусочки от этой потери. Она смотрела на него, и ощущала колкую ненависть, презрение, отвращение. Джинни и подумать не могла, что ее друг мог так низко пасть, отвергнуть все человеческое, все правильное и естественное. Воскрешение — неестественно, это наивысшая точка мерзости. Лишить душу покоя, насильно притянув ее в разлагающееся тело, удерживать в нем. Смерть — вот, что правильно. Она существовала всегда, вот, что по-настоящему естественный процесс. Он делает человека человеком. Душу душой. Неискаженной, чистой, идеальной. Джинни скорбела, ее выворачивало наизнанку от этого горя, от смерти Беллы. Девушка хотела бы все исправить, отмотать время назад, вернуть к жизни. Да этого хочет любой, даже самый разумный и светлый человек. Однако он ясным сердцем осознает, что это невозможно. Неправильно. Мерзко. Лили это осознавала, Джинни это осознавала. <i>Она смотрела на него и ощущала страх</i>.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, — послышался новый голос в звенящей тишине. В комнате стояла Нарцисса, некоторое время наблюдая за развернувшимся скандалом. Ее лицо не выражало ничего. — Эта девушка права.</p><p>— Нарцисса! — с угрозой проговорил мужчина. — Давай-ка без лицемерия! Твой Драко!..</p><p>— Я против этого. На его воскрешение уповает мой дражайший супруг, не я. Мисс Уизли потеряла близкого человека, но все же не теряет головы. Я тоже потеряла сына, но все же не ослепла от горя. И не оглохла. Мы общались с Лили. Она так и не рассказала об… «Ошибке», если вам всем так угодно называть это. Однако разъяснила некоторые неизвестные нам вещи. Я приходила, чтобы отговорить ее проводить ритуалы.</p><p>— Вы общались с моей мамой?</p><p>— Мы не были близки. И, Мерлин упаси, не были подругами, — Малфой удержала на своем лице маску. Она не хотела иметь даже малейшего отношения к этой испорченной безумной крови. — Однако Кроведушцы ожидали от своей Госпожи иных действий. И ваша мать продолжала выдергивать души, противореча истинным законам. Не потому что она не понимала последствий, не понимала, что это наивысшая степень уродства… Вы, ваш брат — это было для вас. Она искала способ обезопасить своих детей от смерти. Каждая мать мечтает об этом, да?.. — женщина немного помолчала. — Ради безопасности детей мы ограничиваем их, защищаем покой, лечим ранки и оберегаем от опасностей. <i>А не ищем способ изуродовать душу и тело для противоестественного существования в виде химер или других нечеловеческих монстров.</i></p><p>Гарри вновь приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале, уловив в голосе колдуньи презрение и трепет. Первого было в разы больше. Нарцисса, заметив реакцию парня, покачала головой.</p><p>— Люди умирают, юноша. Это было с начала времен. Все умирают.</p><p>— Времена меняются, — прошептал он. — Мы тоже изменимся.</p><p>— Вы не сумеете обмануть природу и Вселенную даже ради того, кого так сильно любите.</p><p>— Я не… Я не позволю каким-то призрачным идеалам все уничтожить! — глаза Гарри заволокла пелена злобы. Она имела имя старшего брата. — Я пойду на что угодно, чтобы не допустить гибели близких мне людей. На что угодно.</p><p>— Вы можете прожить с Томасом целую огромную восхитительную жизнь, — мягко произнесла Нарцисса, слишком понимающая и чуткая, чтобы не заметить причины безумного поведения Темного Лорда. — Наполнить ее десятилетиями совместной жизни. Сейчас вы молоды, импульсивны, вы недавно потеряли семью. Поэтому вам так страшно. Но вы не можете…</p><p>— Нет ничего, с чем бы я не справился. Я могу сделать все, что захочу. Мне твердили, что я не освою темную магию, и вот — я взрываю подбазу со светлыми волшебниками без единого заклинания. Мне говорили, что я не выкраду детей из-под носа авроров или Дамблдора, и вот — я похитил целую школу. <i>Нет на свете того, чего я не смогу сделать!</i> Как и любой волшебник, кто оставит позади свою уродливо-идеальную картину мира, к которой прилип! Не под нее подстраиваться нужно, ее нужно сокрушать, создавать собственное творение, в котором жить! <i>ВОТ</i> — истина. Не в том, что делать правильно или неправильно, нет таких понятий от природы! Все запреты и рамки придуманы человеком, все их законы и блядские истины. Я все исправлю. <i>Мы</i> все исправим, вместе.</p><p>— Тогда почему возвращенные к жизни люди, все до единого, покончили с собой? — справилась с эмоциями леди Малфой. Из ее глаз пропало всякое сочувствие к этому парню. Ведь она тоже потеряла практически всю семью. Однако с ума не сошла. — Да, они все убили себя. Здоровье было идеальным, магия была в идеальном состоянии. А сердца останавливались вновь и вновь, когда крики ужаса и отчаяния затихали. Что бы Темная Леди не делала — исход оставался неизменным. Те, кого она была способна воскресить, убивали себя. Не кажется ли вам, мой Лорд, что та самая «ошибка» это аксиома, которую не исправить? Не потому что невозможно, а потому что ни в коем случае этого делать <b>нельзя</b>?</p><p>— Что может быть такого страшного в загробной жизни, что они сходили с ума? — пораженно вклинился мужчина, бледный и шокированный диалогом двух колдунов. — Что они могли такое помнить?</p><p>— Я не знаю. Госпожа ничего не сказала. Она владела магией души, поэтому единственная из нас видела самоубийство. Возможно, знала причину. Однако исправить даже не пыталась. Отнимала сроки жизни у добровольцев, воскрешала вновь и вновь. Пыталась повлиять на память, но не могла стереть из них <i>ту сторону</i>. Мы слышали эти крики днями, пока не изолировались от проводимых ритуалов. Госпожа знала, что Кроведушцы не позволят ей отступить, даже пыталась экспериментировать ради своих детей. И пока вы здесь, мой Лорд… — женщина наклонила голову набок. — Не позволят отступить и вам. И будете вы слушать крики и вновь, и вновь, и вновь, пока не лишитесь последних остатков уже разорванного разума.</p><p>— За некоторые слова, леди Малфой, вам могут отрезать ваш длинный острый язык, — мрачно сказал Кроведушец, выражая взглядом угрозу. — Темная Леди пользовалась нашими знаниями, книгами и артефактами, нашей силой, деньгами и связями. Ее статус — наша заслуга. И ее роль — служить на благо темным магам, на благо волшебникам. Она приняла возлагаемую на нее ответственность.</p><p>— И вы подвели ее, — ледяным тоном откликнулся Гарри. — Не уберегли. Побоялись выползти из своих нор, дать отпор системе. Понадеялись, что за вас все решит Повелительница. Знаете, мою маму казнили не в тот же миг, что и поймали.</p><p>— Это все неважно! Блять, это так неважно! — вскричала вдруг Уизли и подошла к парню вплотную, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Прошу, умоляю, пожалуйста, Гарри, милый Гарри, <i>пожалуйста</i>. Разве ты не помнишь, что по-настоящему важно? Ради чего мы живем? За что на самом деле боремся? Неужели ты забыл?</p><p>— А если — да? Если я забыл, ты мне напомнишь? — тихо ответил Темный Лорд, приблизив к девушке свое лицо. — Расскажешь, если я забыл?</p><p>Джинни покачала головой и надломленно улыбнулась, на несколько немыслимо коротких секунд разглядев в чужом безумном чудовище своего лучшего друга.</p><p>— То, что делает нас людьми. Ты перестанешь понимать ценность жизни, ценность коротких мгновений счастья, если сделаешь то, что задумал. <i>Не делай этого</i>. Не обесценивай жизнь моей Беллы, не лишай ее этого.</p><p>— Не я лишил ее жизни, Джин, — Гарри приподнял руку и погладил спутанные огненные волосы. — Я хочу помочь тебе. Неужели ты не хочешь вернуть ее? Вновь обнять, поцеловать?</p><p>— Помнишь, как мы пошли в лес ловить акромантулов? — внезапно улыбнулась девушка. — Помнишь, что ты сказал мне?</p><p>
  <i>«Знаешь, Джин, если бы не эти гадливые пауки… Это просто потрясный день!»</i>
</p><p>— Что? Акромантулы? Какая глупость, Мордред, мы говорим о воскрешении из мертвых! Блэк вновь сможет жить, быть рядом с тобой, стать старой и сморщенной, ворчливой бабкой!</p><p>— Ты сказал то, что я запомнила на всю жизнь, — улыбка Уизли стала шире, практически нежной. Она смотрела на друга с надеждой, подталкивая к нужным воспоминаниям. — То, что сделало меня твоим лучшим другом. Нечто безумно важное.</p><p>Гарри некоторое время молчал. Он разглядывал ласковое выражение лица ведьмы, пытаясь вспомнить и понять. Да много о чем они говорили. Всегда болтали без умолку, особенно в тот день. Парень улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Ну разумеется. Что ты отличный друг, с которым можно без страха ходить по души акромантулов. Верный преданный друг, который протянет руку всем безумным выходкам. Ты и я. Вместе.</p><p>
  <i>«Знаешь, Джин, если бы не эти гадливые пауки… Это просто потрясный день! Я смог сбежать от брата, у меня стал получаться Патронус! И ты единственная, кто узнал обо мне все на свете и не отвернулся. Кому я раскрыл свою душу. Это… Если мне всю долгую жизнь придется бежать от чокнутого Тома, скрывать свое детство, я… Мне хватило бы всего одного дня жизни, если бы это был счастливый день. А сейчас я счастлив.»</i>
</p><p>Джинни рассмеялась, прикрыв глаза. Гарри вновь улыбнулся, расслабившись.</p><p>— Видишь? В отличие от тебя, я помню, что есть истина. В картине мира, в дружбе или… Сейчас ты можешь не верить мне, но я обязательно, ты слышишь меня? Обязательно добьюсь того, чтобы мое видение мира, наше благо не было для других людей мерзостью, — Гарри обхватил бледные щеки ведьмы ладонями и нежно коснулся ее лба поцелуем. Когда он отстранился, Уизли все так же хрупко и ласково улыбалась, но молчала. Тогда парень продолжил говорить сам. — Я все исправлю. Блэк — первая, но не последняя. Я буду пытаться вновь и вновь, пока не добьюсь нужного мне результата. Наши любимые не будут умирать. Они останутся с нами. Навечно. Ты будешь смотреть до тех пор, пока не поймешь это. И каждый крик твоей возлюбленной, каждое самоубийство — это сделали они с ней, верно? Те, кто убили ее. Это они причинили и будут причинять тебе боль, не я. Я же — исправляю ее. Будь со мной в этот момент, пожалуйста, Джин.</p><p>— Хорошо, — она прикрыла на несколько мгновений глаза и глубоко тяжело вздохнула, принимая немыслимое для себя решение. — Ты и я. В итоге Джинни и Гарри, да? Я просто не могу бегать вечно от своего лучшего друга, пытаться забыть и… Хуевый же я друг, если все это время делала такие неправильные вещи, думала не о том. Поступала не так. Я последую за Гарри в любую тьму, куда бы он ни сгинул. Это зовется блядской преданностью, не?</p><p>— Спасибо, — темный волшебник облегченно рассмеялся, притягивая девушку в объятия. Он посмотрел поверх ее головы в сторону Малфой, которая выглядела непривычно пораженной и уязвленной, будто услышала сейчас не воссоединение старых друзей, а нечто совершенно ужасное. — Леди Малфой, Кроведушцам не придется заставлять меня, подчинять или шантажировать. Я сделаю это не только ради спасения Беллатрисы. Есть люди, которых я не хотел бы увидеть мертвыми. И те, кого мечтал бы воскресить.</p><p>— Не передать словами, что же ты наделал… — прошептала темная колдунья и поспешила прочь из комнаты.</p><p>Джинни разомкнула объятия и развернулась в сторону тела Блэк, склоняясь над ним и мягко целуя в синие твердые губы. На сероватое лицо упало несколько капель слез. Она что-то прошептала убитой девушке, но Гарри не стал вмешиваться и нарушать их гармонию. Парень не хотел бы, чтобы им с Томом мешали. Он развернулся в сторону мужчины, разглядывая его спокойное лицо с небольшим интересом.</p><p>— Мы же раньше встречались?</p><p>— Я всегда здесь был, мой Лорд, — закатил тот глаза. — Даже нянчил в детстве, пока папаша твой в аврорате пропадал. Здорово, что дети так быстро растут. Мой умер в более раннем возрасте, я даже не успел толком насладиться нежданным отцовством. Вот, почему я здесь. И вытерплю любые мучения, лишь бы вернуть его.</p><p>— Я должна отдохнуть, — шепнула Джинни на ухо парню. — Ужасно устала, я здесь так долго проторчала, сил, блять, моих уже нет.</p><p>— Я сделаю, все что смогу, мистер…? — Гарри улыбнулся, проследив как ведьма скрывается за дверью, ведущей в соседнюю комнату. — И верну вам сына.</p><p>— Барти. Бартемиус Крауч, — отсалютовал маг, ухмыльнувшись. — К вашим услугам. И я не потерплю такого ответа, мой Лорд. Вы должны сделать не «все, что сможете», а все, что не может никто из ныне живущих.</p><p>— Конечно, я… — смех Гарри оборвался, когда из комнаты за стенкой раздался громкий пистолетный выстрел.</p><p>Мужчина вздрогнул и кинулся к приоткрытым дверям, куда несколько секунд назад вышла Уизли. Он вернулся обратно спустя маленькую вечность, застав парня в той же позе и на том же месте. Крауч медленно подошел ближе и что-то протянул в руке.</p><p>Гарри стоял с приоткрытым ртом и пустым взглядом смотрел в одну точку, не в силах собрать ни единой мысли внутри, ни единого осколка себя.</p><p>— Она покончила с собой… — колдун нервно сглотнул, обернувшись в сторону комнаты. — Мы подобрали пистолет неподалеку от палатки. Ваша подруга увидела его, попросила отдать ей. Думали, хочет отомстить сама, но не… Возле нее записка, мой Лорд. Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит.</p><p>Парень медленно перевел взгляд на бумажку в руках темного мага и коснулся ее рукой, пытаясь сомкнуть на ней пальцы. Заляпанная чужой кровью записка упала на пол, и Бартемиус, нахмурив брови, поднял ее, уже самостоятельно вкладывая в приподнятую ладонь.</p><p>
  <i>«Я ушла. Ты не мой Гарри.»</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Хороший человек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Том так и застал его: сидящем на полу и бездумно обнимающим уже холодный труп, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Он опустился рядом с младшим братом на колени и ласково погладил щеку. Гарри поднял взгляд на темного колдуна, в нем не было слез.</p><p>— В итоге все, кто был мне дорог, кого я любил, все погибли. Их нет. Ушли, растворились, сбежали от меня, — прошептал он бесцветно. — Я остался один на один с этой тьмой внутри. Тьмой одиночества и предательства. Они оставили меня, потому что считали монстром. Но я хороший человек, Том. <i>Хороший</i>. Им просто нужно было немного подождать, увидеть, как я все исправлю. Я бы все изменил. Для них и тебя, для себя. Я бы сделал этот мир правильным. Наш идеальный мир.</p><p>— Он не станет идеальным, пока существуют люди, идущие против тебя, — проникновенно ответил Том, придвинувшись ближе и не обращая внимание на тело Уизли. — Против нас. Нашего существования. То, что для тебя хорошо, отличается от того, чего ты хочешь.</p><p>
  <i>Пока существуют другие люди, мир никогда не будет идеальным.</i>
</p><p>Том склонился, заглядывая чистой синевой в непроглядную тьму чужих глаз, тепло улыбаясь.</p><p>— Смотри, насколько в итоге я оказываюсь прав. Я — самое ценное, что есть в твоем сердце. Те, кто мешал нам, в итоге умирают. Отец собирался разлучить нас, он исключил меня из семьи, и ты убил его. Щенок старался навязать ложные чувства, исказить твою собственную реальность. И где он сейчас? Светлые маги считали тебя монстром, твою магию монстром. Они мертвы. Девчонка Уизли мертва, потому что ты оказался другим. Так ли важны друзья, что ищут в тебе тень прошлого? Ненастоящего? Фальшивого.</p><p>— Я бы заставил ее поверить! Она бы просто дождалась лучшего мира, жила с возлюбленной, увидела благо, на которое я <i>был</i> нацелен, — горько отозвался Гарри, посмотрев в белое лицо подруги. Точнее, то, что от него осталось от выстрела. — Том, она просто сбежала. Испугалась перемен, что так нужны всем. Ведь она тоже была темной колдуньей. И ее не оставили бы в покое, пока я жив, пока светлые считают свои законы и порядки истинно верными. Кроведушцы правы. Неважно насколько я слаб, важны намерения и цели. То, что соберет вокруг людей. Один человек — ничто и никто. Но теперь нас много.</p><p>— Я думал, смерть девчонки ударит по тебе, — бывший слизеринец пристально считывал эмоции, стараясь разглядеть то, чего добивался. — Станет точкой отсчета.</p><p>— Смерть? Нет, Том, — Гарри поднялся на ноги, подхватив неожиданно тяжелый труп на руки. Его взгляд затвердел. — Я верну ее обратно. Я не позволю ей сбежать от меня. Иди к Малфою. Пусть приведут тех, кто был замешан в похищении. Крауч уже доложил, что они пойманы и ожидают своего наказания в темнице. Это не все.</p><p>Гарри переместил Джинни на кровать, откуда уже унесли мертвую девушку прочь. Парень погладил пропитанные кровью и подсыхающими мозгами волосы и повернулся обратно к брату. Том склонил голову с интересом.</p><p>— Пусть отыщут и приведут всех родственников этих ублюдков. Всех друзей, всех, кто был им дорог. Кто-то должен пробраться в Хогвартс и достать дневники матери, они в слизеринской спальне твоего бывшего курса, — Гарри подошел к старшему брату вплотную и положил голову ему на плечо, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела. В сердце росла пустота, которую просто необходимо было чем-то заполнить. — Я должен стать тем, кем меня хотят видеть другие. Но я уже сомневаюсь, что хочу этого.</p><p>— Ты можешь не суметь вернуть Уизли к жизни, — заметил Том, который не поскупился на крепкие удерживающие объятия, будто пытался впитать в себя брата одними прикосновениями. В отличие от него, у старшего мага была цель, от которой тот не отступал с самого детства. — Я поделюсь с тобой магией, но твои собственные жизненные силы черпать не позволю. Они теперь мои. Так что же ты будешь делать в случае фиаско?</p><p>— Перережу их всех до последнего.</p><p> </p><p>— Мой Лорд? — Гарри оторвался от записей и посмотрел на старшего Лестрейндж. — Мы привели всех, кто имеет близкое отношение к пленникам.</p><p>В залу, где в тесных отдельных клетках уже сидело двенадцать авроров, привели такое же количество других волшебников. Авроры, при виде их, смертельно побледнели и напряглись: из-за заклинаний подать голос служители закона не могли.</p><p>Темный Лорд отложил в сторону дневник с ритуалами магии души и подошел к перепуганным незнакомцам, остановившись возле подростка — парня лет пятнадцати. Он пытался смотреть с вызовом и бесстрашием, но суженные от страха зрачки и бледные поджатые губы выдавали состояние с головой. Поимка родственников и друзей похитителей заняла почти неделю, и за это время Гарри зазубрил ритуал воскрешения, провел пару экспериментов над телом Блэк с помощью брата, благодаря которому магического резерва стало хватать — Том был куда более одаренным силой, нежели мать и тем более сам Гарри.</p><p>За все это время пребывания рядом с трупом медленно сгнивающей лучшей подруги, юный Темный Лорд практически потерял рассудок, падая так глубоко, откуда не было шансов выкарабкаться. И держало его лишь желание вернуть Уизли к жизни.</p><p>Из Кроведушцев в просторном помещении присутствовали лорд Малфой с женой, Крауч, оба Лестрейнджей и четыре незнакомых волшебника, именами которых парень совершенно не интересовался. Но, судя по внешности, двое из них принадлежали роду Блэк.</p><p>— Вы хотите присутствовать? — Гарри посмотрел на членов организации, которые выглядели не так уж и уверенно.</p><p>— Госпожа не позволяла нам этого. Но мы пересмотрели свои взгляды и должны увидеть это чудо, — ответил Люциус за всех, которому больше всего было любопытно увидеть таинство воскрешения своими глазами. То, как вернется к жизни и его собственный сын. — И для вашей же безопасности.</p><p>— Как хотите. Где остальные?</p><p>— В соседней комнате, под надежной охраной. Всего сто двадцать два человека. Не думаю, что понадобятся все, — сообщил незнакомый Кроведушец и уже тише добавил: — из них девять несовершеннолетних. Может быть…</p><p>— Нет, — ответил за младшего брата Том, наблюдая за происходящим из дальнего угла комнаты. Он пустым взглядом скользнул по лицам колдунов, ни на ком особо не задерживаясь. — Используем детей в первую очередь. Это ударит по нашим драгоценным пленникам куда больнее. Затем лучшие друзья.</p><p>Гарри промолчал и кивнул Рабастану, который скрутил подростка и подтащил его к каменному ложе. Парень, заметив едва начавший разлагаться из-за стазиса труп, сглотнул тошнотворный комок в горле. Он не понимал, что происходит и зачем привели прямо под черные очи сумасшедшего террориста Темного Лорда.</p><p>Том поднялся с кресла и неслышными шагами оказался рядом, разрезая кинжалом оголенную руку пленника, пуская ему кровь и заставив зашипеть от острой боли и неожиданности. Затем собрал пальцами алую жидкость и начертал ему на лбу руну Перт.</p><p>Гарри достал из кармана мантии ритуальные ножницы с теми же рунами на лезвиях и отстриг маленькую прядь огненно-рыжих волос.</p><p>— Откройте ему рот, и когда я закончу, не позволяйте ничего выплевывать. Заклинания накладывать нельзя.</p><p>Лестрейндж попытался пальцами разжать челюсть подростка, но тот отчаянно завырывался, когда его стала удерживать лишь одна рука. Тогда Том, которому надоело наблюдать за этим убожеством, сам разжал зубы кинжалом, повернув лезвие. Ощутив давление и боль, испугавшись возможности сильно порезаться, парень нехотя подчинился. Гарри подошел и всунул в рот волосы подруги, и губы скривившегося в отвращении пленника моментально сжала грубая рука взрослого колдуна. Подростка тошнило от осознания того, что у него во рту частица трупа.</p><p>Гарри так же молча вернулся к ритуальному камню и движением головы подозвал Кроведушца с юным волшебником ближе. Том встал позади и положил широкую бледную ладонь на голову брата. Темный Лорд на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза и начал напевать ритуальное заклинание на латыни:</p><p>— <i>Vita. Mors. Vicissim in circulum. Da cor, da anima</i>, — Гарри ощутил, как по телу забурлила магия Тома. Сердце начало сдавливать. — <i>Invenire mundo mortuus. Ego aperire ostium in tenebris. Non magis timore, non magis dolor.</i></p><p>В зале будто разом потемнело, она наполнилась холодом и сладковатым запахом смерти. Волшебники, что наблюдали и слушали ритуальное песнопение, явственно ощутили присутствие чего-то черного и тяжелого, незримого и громадного. Оно было совсем рядом, но будто смотрело лишь на участников ритуала, подбираясь все ближе и ближе в материальный мир. Кроведушцы взволнованно переглянулись, когда чудовищные развороченные раны на голове Джинни начали медленно затягиваться, а в это же время мальчишка изогнулся дугой, смотря ошарашенными глазами на нечто невидимое на потолке.</p><p>— <i>Non mors, non vita. Ego ad ianuam vacuum. Ego aperire ostium ad tenebras. Ego eam hic.</i></p><p>Гарри невольно начал покачиваться из стороны в сторону, ведомый чужой воле пляски барабанов в висках: то, что вызывало ее уже было здесь, стояло рядом, смотрело прямо на них. Дверь была настежь распахнута, и оно шагнуло наружу. Руна во лбу жертвы запылала темнотой.</p><p>— <i>Accipere in commutationem pro hoc sacrificium ego adducam donum. Accipe meum consequitur</i>, — по затылку мазнуло мертвенным холодом, который затронул и пальцы Тома. Братья тонули во тьме, у которой никогда не было имени. Эта тьма узнала знакомую кровь в них. Горячую, живую и такую одинаковую. — <i>Da cor, da anima. Attollere anima, ut a vita. </i></p><p>Лестрейндж отпрянул прочь, когда парень в его руках разогрелся до ожогов на ладонях волшебника. Жертва рухнула на пол, сотрясаясь в агонии, но выплюнуть изо рта чужую прядь волос не мог: зубы были сомкнуты так плотно, будто сам уже был окоченевшим трупом. Из его глаз и носа потекла липкая черная жижа, а вычерченная на лбу руна вдавилась в плоть до черепа, оголив желтоватую кость. Один из авроров в клетке беззвучно кричал, забившись о железные прутья всем телом.</p><p>Кроведушцы смотрели на ритуал с ужасом. Они прекрасно ощущали присутствие чужого существа в зале, но видеть его мог лишь приносимый в жертву подросток. Взрослые волшебники отступили дальше, всеми сердцами жалея и несчастного Рабастана, который замер на месте столбом, не в силах пошевелиться, и медленно погибающего парня, и иступленного горем, страхом и ненавистью аврора в клетке.</p><p>Они взволнованно зашевелились, когда до этого недвижная грудь Уизли вдруг ожила, вернув себе дыхание. Кроведушцы и не заметили, как вместо трупа на каменном ложе лежала уже живая ведьма. Давление все возрастало, грозясь придавить всех присутствующих к полу. Когда жертвенное подношение существу из Небытия упало замертво, истекая черной мерзкой субстанцией, Гарри посмотрел куда-то на потолок:</p><p>— <i>Ego gustabunt mortem, ego bibere tenebris. Vos erant ' iens tergum</i>, — он изгонял тьму обратно. Туда, откуда ее и призвал. Если этого не сделать… -<i> Vide animam tuam. Claudere ostium, et retro. Vita. Mors.</i></p><p>Темный Лорд едва не упал, когда на плечи легли чьи-то ледяные пальцы. Еще одна незримая ладонь коснулась грудной клетки, проникая глубоко внутрь, где заканчивался физический слой тела. Из собственных глаз потекла кровь, когда Гарри увидел чьи-то призрачные очертания на потолке. Искаженная злобой морда без проблеска человеческого разума. Это едва не лишило рассудка, и он прикрыл глаза. Сердце билось в такт барабанам, немея от прикосновения ледяной руки.</p><p>— <i>Redire ad inane.</i></p><p>Гарри судорожно втянул ртом воздух, когда прикосновения смерти растворились в теплоте привычной комнаты. Он ощутил чудовищную слабость и истощение. Том обвил сзади руками тело брата, заключая его в кольцо, испытывая те же лишения магических сил, но куда в меньшей мере. Парень не обратил внимания на объятия, подавшись вперед и касаясь пальцами горячей щеки Джинни, немного потрепав ее. Девушка медленно раскрыла глаза, фокусируясь на изможденном лице бывшего друга. Через несколько секунд пустота начала сменяться узнаванием, а губы растягиваться в неуверенную улыбку.</p><p>— Г-Гарри?..</p><p>— Да, Джин, это я, — он облегченно рассмеялся и опустился рядом на камень. — Я вернул тебя.</p><p>— Куда вернул? — Уизли выглядела сонной, не до конца понимающей, что с ней и где она.</p><p>— А ты не помнишь? — Гарри заметил, как глаза девушки стала заполнять ледяная тьма, а брови медленно поползли вверх будто в удивлении. — Теперь все хорошо. Я сберегу тебя. Ты живая, и будешь…</p><p>— <b>НО Я ЖЕ МЕРТВА-<i>А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А</i>!</b> — ведьма дико закричала.</p><p>Джинни выла, визжала и бешено орала, ее конечности выкручивало в невыносимом припадке безумия, она не обращала внимание на зовущего ее парня. Он пытался удержать на месте ее руки, выкрикивал имя подруги, и звал, звал, звал девушку вернуться к нему. Уизли не слышала его. Она ничего не слышала. С потолка на нее продолжала смотреть черная морда.</p><p>Безысходность. Агония. Скорбь. Невыносимый ужас. <i>Ужас.</i> Внутри лопалась пустота, нужно быть мертвой, мертвой всегда, оставаться мертвой, так нужно. Нужно вернуться. Оно ждет ее обратно, оно смотрит и ждет, чтобы забрать с собой. Стучи, стучи быстрее и громче, чтобы оборваться и вновь замолчать. Его взгляд невыносим. Оно должно уйти. И увести в черноту пустоты Небытия. Оно тянется к ней, тянется, зовет поспешить. Мертвые глаза зовут вернуться.</p><p>Люциус прижал ладонь ко рту, наблюдая за приступом сумасшествия воскресшей колдуньи. Это было не таинство воскрешения. И уже не темная магия. Никакого чуда. Ни единой эмоции трепета и восхищения. Лишь бесконтрольные ужас и паника. В самой старой книге его рода это называлось иначе. И не имело ни букв, ни звуков. Такое же древнее и давно забытое мертвое звучание.</p><p><b>mt</b>.*</p><p>Когда хрипящая Джинни замолчала, ее сердце уже не билось. К братьям медленно вернулось затраченное на ритуал волшебство. Гарри все продолжал звать ее, трясти за плечи, тянулся к пульсу. Нарцисса спрятала лицо в грудь мужа, не в силах больше смотреть на это. Лестрейндж хотел было подойти к Темному Лорду и хоть как-то его успокоить, оттащить от мертвой подруги, утешить хотя бы молчаливой поддержкой, но его остановила упирающаяся в шею волшебная палочка Тома. Он оскалился в улыбке и приставил палец к губам.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут Гарри затих. Он смотрел на вновь обретенный труп Уизли обезумевшим взглядом, не веря ни доводам разума, ни пальцам, которые не ощущали пульса. Кожа под ними медленно холодела.</p><p>Парень выпрямился и резкими быстрыми шагами направился в сторону клеток, поднимая волшебную палочку. Он наставил ее на беззвучно рыдавшего мужчину:</p><p>— Авада Кедавра. Ведите следующего.</p><p>Один из Блэков вышел вперед, выглядя настороженно. Он не был готов даже вспоминать произошедшее, не то, что видеть вновь. Всем нутром чувствовал животный ужас к тому мертвому невидимому существу, что своей тяжестью заполнило всю залу. Игры закончились. Это не то, чего могли касаться живые люди.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, вы должны остановиться.</p><p>Гарри повернул в его сторону голову, и взгляд парня был пуст. Авроры распахивали рты в криках, пытаясь что-то сказать, но он не обращал на них внимания. Джинни. Она должна жить. Она должна быть с ним.</p><p>— Вашим условием моего правления была магия души. Я не хотел становиться во главе этой организации, я не собирался становиться Темным Лордом. Людей возвращала к жизни и моя мать, она делала это, пока вы спокойно отсиживались по своим домам. Делала в одиночку. Это недоработанный ритуал, и любая ошибка в магии души или крови приводит к подобным последствиям. Вы <i>должны</i> были быть готовы к этому.</p><p>— Это совершенно другой уровень, — отозвался Родольфус, против воли. Даже говорить об этом страшно. — Меня не отвращают ни убийства, ни пытки. Я видел множество искалеченных темнейшими проклятиями тел, я видел агонию и боль. Но то, что было в этой комнате… Нет. Я не могу. Я дам столько денег и защиты, сколько потребуется, чтобы ритуал был исправен, но присутствовать при нем не смогу.</p><p>И вышел прочь.</p><p>— Я… Согласен с братом. Мы все еще надеемся на силу и мощь, на прославление нашей организации. И мы гордимся, что все еще следуем крови Госпожи, — уже не так уверенно произнес мужчина. — И видим, что одолеть смерть так же под силу и вам. Но…</p><p>— Я понял, — резко ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь. Он немного сгорбился и тут же почувствовал брата рядом с собой. — Уходите. Позже будете запускать внутрь по одному человеку, если услышите стук в дверь. Ведите следующего.</p><p>Кроведушцы поспешно покинули помещение. На своих местах остались стоять лишь Люциус, колдунья из рода Блэк и Крауч. Они молчали. Гарри хотел спрятать лицо в ладонях и скрыться где-нибудь глубоко в темноте, чтобы его никто не нашел. Он хотел, чтобы все прекратилось, чтобы невыносимые громкие удары барабанов в голове смолкли, чтобы с закрытых век исчезли очертания существа, чтобы из ушей пропало эхо криков, чтобы все по щелчку пальцев стало нормальным. Идеальным. Делать мир правильным слишком тяжело.</p><p>Она кричала. Она всегда кричала, как только открывала глаза. Гарри видел, что Джинни смотрела на кого-то сверху, но сам взгляд никогда не поднимал. И умирала. Каждый раз.</p><p>На двадцатом заложнике из залы вышла Блэк. На сорок седьмом Люциус. Крауч сбежал последним, сбившись со счета, когда и сам начал сходить с ума от чрезвычайного давления мертвой пустоты, от бесконечных криков раз за разом погибающей ведьмы.</p><p>На сто двадцать втором Джинни затихла навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>Люциус зашел в комнату Темного Лорда через три дня в сопровождении двух волшебников. Они остановились у порога, осматриваясь и замечая худую фигуру парня в дальнем конце спальни. Малфой знал, что это в итоге произойдет: их Лорд сломался.</p><p>Гарри сидел в кресле, сильно сгорбившись и уперев локти в острые чуть разведенные колени. Лица не было видно: он прижимал лоб к рукам, низко опустив голову. Он не двигался и никак не отреагировал на постороннее присутствие, как и не отвечал на вызовы организации эти дни. Поэтому темные волшебники и пришли лично.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, американцы уже несколько часов дожидаются встречи, — начал Кроведушец, с опаской выйдя вперед. Состояние юного мага не на шутку настораживало. Сделав еще несколько шагов, мужчина заговорил вновь: — Мы обязаны согласовать договор, ваше присутствие обязательно.</p><p>Парень ничего не сказал, только слегка приподнял голову, взирая на вошедших тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. В нем больше не было ни крупицы доброты. Она погибла в нем три дня назад. Вышедший из ванны Томас, окатив гостей пустым безразличием, ответил за брата:</p><p>— Ждите нас через четыре часа в главной столовой.</p><p>— Но он должен!.. — колдун запнулся воздухом и схватился за грудь. Изо рта брызнула кровь.</p><p>В ту же секунду он свалился ничком на пол, сотрясаясь в агонии из-за лопнувшего сердца всего пару секунд. Остальные мужчины сцепили гнев и страх внутри себя, но никак не отреагировали на нападение Темного Лорда. Люциус молча кивнул Тому и, левитируя тело, вышел вместе с другим Кроведушцем прочь. Старший из братьев некоторое время смотрел на закрытую дверь, перед тем, как подойти к младшему и присесть рядом. Том обнял тело Гарри одной рукой и потянул к себе, отклоняясь назад к спинке кресла. Парни молчали долгое время. Темный Лорд прикрыл болезненно-пустые черные глаза, медленно расслабляя перенапряженные мышцы под невесомыми поглаживаниями:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Том склонился и, подцепив украшенный шрамом подбородок пальцами, приподнял голову волшебника, накрывая его губы своим ртом. Гарри опустил ладонь ему на грудь, пытаясь поцелуем вытеснить из головы эмоции. Это действительно помогало. Присутствие брата рядом служило единственным избавлением от этого кошмара.</p><p>— Теперь мы одни, — тихо произнес Гарри, оторвавшись от чужих губ. Он посмотрел в глаза старшего родственника, видя в них искренние заботу и нежность. — Мы одни, Том. Я хотел сделать нечто очень важное. Нечто, ради чего я хотел бороться. Что-то о спасении и чистом мире, что-то о…</p><p>— Я набираю нам ванную. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, любимый.</p><p>Том встал и мягко утянул брата за собой, не выпуская из объятий. Гарри без сопротивления зашагал следом, оказавшись в наполненной теплом и паром ванной комнате. Он прислонился к стене, смазывая мантией капельки воды, наблюдая, как старший колдун стягивает с себя одежду.</p><p>— А ведь наша идеальная картина мира не может существовать, да? Ее невозможно создать. Наша кровь не способна <i>ничего</i> создавать. Хагалаз. Мы умеем лишь разрушать. Том.</p><p>Гарри скользнул вперед, прижимаясь к обнаженному и покрытому шрамами телу, втягивая волшебника в поцелуй. Парень ответил незамедлительно, сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах и едва слышно простонав одобрение. Младший родственник первым разорвал соприкосновение губ, прижимаясь ими уже к шее. Быстро бьющаяся жилка успокаивала.</p><p>— Тебе еще на собрании сидеть, — Том царапнул ногтями спину, не позволяя брату отстраниться. — Сегодня я настроен лишь вымыть тебя, не искушай.</p><p>— Но я хочу.</p><p>— Ты видел смерть Уизли сто двадцать три раза.</p><p>— Именно поэтому, — просто ответил Гарри, самостоятельно снимая с себя мантию и расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Он не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Тома, боясь, что если разорвет с ним контакт, то потеряет себя уже навсегда. <i>Если бы они были одним существом, то он не испытывал бы таких страшных эмоций.</i> Надорванное сердце будто истекало кровью, а в трещины заползала удушливая темнота.</p><p>Том все еще обхватывал чужое тело руками, и раздеваться было неудобно, но никто ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Бывший слизеринец жадно пронизывал взглядом обнажающееся тело второго волшебника, легко поглаживая открытую кожу, что была точно так же испещрена жуткими на вид шрамами, старыми и новыми. Они неспешно переместились в ванну, где вода набралась уже по щиколотку. Гарри навис сверху, мягко целуя ключицы и скользя ладонями по неровным краям свежих укусов, вызывая дрожь желания. Том потянул его голову за волосы, впиваясь во влажные губы и улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй. Украдывая сильным укусом первый стон, он прижал к себе тело болезненно близко, потираясь твердым членом о бедро и чувствуя собой такой же возбужденный орган. Толкаясь языком в жаркий рот, старший брат ловил учащенное дыхание, слизывая новые порции тихих постанываний. Гарри опустил руку ниже, сильно сжав чужой член, спускаясь губами к шее и кусая ее в ответ так же сильно, ощущая восхитительный соленый вкус крови.</p><p>— Ты же не против, если я тебя слегка понадкусываю? — пробормотал он, опалив горячим шепотом кожу и вгрызаясь в нее глубже, аккуратно минуя сонную артерию.</p><p>— Я сожгу твой клюв, если ты этого не сделаешь, — Том резко провел короткими ногтями по его спине, сдирая кожу до крови и вскидывая бедра вверх.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся на эти слова и спустился ниже, вылизывая грудь и иногда цепляясь за кожу зубами, смыкая челюсти все сильнее — его крепко вело от крови родственника. В голове шумело от возбуждения, и парень мог лишь вбирать в себя вкус Тома, его запах, его стоны и движения под собой. Он обвел языком сосок, прикусывая его зубами, с трудом протискивая руки под спину волшебника, ободрав при этом об ванну костяшки, но зато придавливая тело намного ближе. Ощутив подбородком вибрацию смеха в грудной клетке, парень приподнял мутный от желания взгляд на лицо брата.</p><p>— Знаешь, если тебе так хочется молочка от своей мамочки, сосать ты должен в другом месте.</p><p>— Да иди-ка ты в жопу! — рассмеялся Гарри, укусив его сосок до крови за это. Заметив, что его собираются подмять под себя, надавил ладонью на лоб, припоминая, что в такой позиции выбраться из-под Чжоу было невозможно. Угроза в темно-синих глазах просквозила незамедлительно. — Я хочу быть сверху сегодня. По-настоящему. Ты… Позволишь?</p><p>— Что, неужели решился обладать, а не принимать? — Том развратно улыбнулся и развел ноги шире. — Или ты думаешь, что в этом случае я утрачу контроль над тобой?</p><p>— Я обладал тобой с самого своего рождения, — сверкнул глазами парень, ощущая на своих щеках яркий румянец смущения. — Даже больше, чем ты мною.</p><p>— Однако именно <i>Я</i> изменил тебя для себя. И все, чего я касаюсь на твоем теле, что вижу, что чувствую — все принадлежит лишь мне. Не тебе. С самого твоего рождения, — повторил последние слова за родственником Том, крепко сжимая пальцы на его ягодицах, вызвав стон. Он задвигал чужими бедрами, заставив тереться животом о свой член. — Я поглощу тебя до конца.</p><p>В ответ на свои слова темный маг дернул Гарри вверх, вонзая зубы в горячую плоть и разрывая кожу, чтобы в наслаждении проглотить. Парень вздрогнул всем телом и застонал громче, ощущая как дернулся собственный пенис от удовольствия, выпуская порцию смазки. Однако, когда Том припал к закровившей ранке вновь, погружая в нее зубы и низко урча в наслаждении, сумел произнести:</p><p>— Собрание…</p><p>— Нахуй собрание, в шкафу бадьян есть, — челюсти тихо щелкнули, отрывая от тела кусочек мышц. — Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Давай, иначе свой шанс обладания безвозвратно упустишь.</p><p>Том пересилил себя и отклонился обратно в ванную, не сводя темных от похоти глаз с Гарри. Тот облизнулся и на несколько мгновений припал к окровавленным губам, слизывая собственную кровь с них. Затем отодвинулся, не особо удобно размещаясь у разведенных длинных ног, оглаживая покрытую шелковистыми волосками кожу ладонями, вызывая у второго волшебника нетерпеливый оскал этими нежностями. Это было, несомненно приятно, но хотелось иного, а вкус крови лишь распалил животные желания.</p><p>Гарри оглянулся, шаря глазами в поисках смазки или чего-то, способного заменить ее, но никаких масел или кремов никогда не держал, не пользуясь подобным. Заметив заминку, Том отрицательно покачал головой:</p><p>— Мне не нужна смазка. Растягивать меня тоже нет нужды.</p><p>— Но <i>Я</i> желаю этого, — Гарри улыбнулся, прикасаясь ладонями к ягодицам парня и разведя их в стороны. — Я обожаю чувствовать тебя, — он с небольшим трудом протолкнул один палец внутрь, подавив в себе судорожный вздох возросшего возбуждения: даже мнимое ощущение контроля встряхивало рассудок. Парень со стоном подался вперед, покрывая влажными поцелуями грудь, но быстро и с недовольством отстранился, когда набрал полный рот воды. Взмахнул свободной рукой, заставляя ее уходить в трубу и в оправдание на ухмылку ответил: — Она мешает целовать тебя там, где хочу. Мерлин, ты прекрасен!..</p><p>Гарри притянул чужое колено ближе, широко лизнув бледную кожу, и Том, не переставая пошло ухмыляться, закинул прямую ногу ему на плечо. Младший из братьев нежно поцеловал голень, перед тем, как несдержанно сомкнуть на ней челюсти, одновременно с этим проталкивая внутрь тугого колечка мышц второй палец. Старший брат довольно застонал, наблюдая за Гарри из-под опущенных век, что тот находил невыносимо порочным. Том надавил ногой на его плечо, заставляя согнуться к себе ближе, и хрипло приказал:</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял мой член в рот.</p><p>Парень послушно склонился ниже, не переставая осторожно и неторопливо растягивать мышцы ануса родственника под собой, нетерпеливо обхватывая губами сочащуюся предэякулятом головку, нежно облизав уретру языком, и насаживаясь на пенис сильнее, утробно замычав от наслаждения. Том резко выдохнул из легких воздух, перемещая ногу на макушку брата, заставляя взять глубже. Гарри прикрыл заслезившиеся глаза, медленно двигая головой и сдавливая губами ствол, чем вырывал из горла второго волшебника одобрительные низкие постанывания. Добавив третий палец, он ускорил темп, увеличивая давление воздуха во рту, но через несколько минут Том отстранил его. Гарри посмотрел на темного колдуна с недовольством.</p><p>— Я собираюсь выебать тебя, когда ты кончишь, — он погладил пальцами раскрасневшиеся и припухшие губы, стирая с них смазку и слюну, надавливая и прося этим простым жестом подчиниться. Парень приоткрыл рот, впуская пальцы внутрь и прикусывая костяшки. Том растянул рот в улыбке, проталкиваясь сразу тремя пальцами до самой глотки. — Тебя не хватит на продолжительный второй раз, за эти три дня твое тело слишком ослабло. Оставшееся время будешь отдыхать.</p><p>Гарри хотел было возразить (что с учетом набитого рта все равно не было возможно), но, припоминая все повторные возбуждения старшего брата, был вынужден с ним согласиться. Обычно он даже на ногах стоять не мог. Том удовлетворенно кивнул, рассмотрев в темно-зеленых глазах смирение, и вытащил пальцы, обрывая тонкую нить слюны где-то на чужом подбородке. Гарри тут же судорожно глотнул воздуха: три пальца сильно затрудняли и без того сбитое дыхание.</p><p>— У меня такая заботливая мамочка, — проговорил он, вытаскивая пальцы и обхватывая бедра руками, приподнимая их над ванной и приставив к растянутому отверстию член, проехавшись головкой по промежности. — Поверить не могу, что ты разрешаешь делать это с тобой.</p><p>— Что делать, любимый? — Том вновь усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. — Я все так же трахаю тебя.</p><p>Гарри с громким стоном толкнулся внутрь, стараясь двигаться осторожно, но брат, упершись руками о бортики ванны, резко сместился навстречу, отчего член родственника вошел в него до основания. Парень ахнул, замерев, когда все его тело прошибла дрожь наслаждения. Он успел заметить, что вода стала набираться вновь.</p><p>— Что…</p><p>— Тебе так будет легче.</p><p>Том в нетерпении пристукнул его ногой по спине, испытывая то же удовольствие от родственника в себе. Пожалуй, идея повторить подобный опыт была не менее восхитительной. Гарри качнулся назад и набрал темп неспешных, но глубоких толчков, практически задыхаясь от пронзающих нутро чувств.</p><p>— Боже, — простонал он, двигаясь быстрее и вырывая ответные стоны, от которых был готов кончить прямо сейчас. — Боже, я!..</p><p>— Смелее, птенчик, — Том смотрел на него с жадной похотью, подаваясь бедрами в такт движению. — Давай, покажи мне всю свою любовь.</p><p>Гарри втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, невыносимо сильно желая припасть к вожделенному телу губами, ощутить родную соленую кровь во рту, что вымывала привкус безумия и тьмы, огладить покрытую потом и водой кожу руками, прижать брата к себе. Однако в такой позе изловчиться до всего и сразу не знал как: возбуждение вытесняло все мысли, и волшебник мог лишь толкаться внутрь, впиваясь ногтями в ягодицы родственника. Гарри задержал дыхание, когда тело опутали знакомые волны удовольствия, предвещающие оргазм. Он усилил фрикции, отчего Том запрокинул голову назад, насколько позволяла узкая ванная, и застонал куда громче, сжимая собой скользящий в нем член. Толкнувшись до упора, Темный Лорд замычал, стискивая губы и выплескиваясь внутрь разгоряченного тела, едва не падая сверху от сдавливающей эйфории. Он продолжил толчки еще не опавшим членом, мягко отпустив бедра родственника и, наконец, огладив тело под собой от члена до груди. Том приоткрыл от удовольствия рот, когда руки младшего брата сомкнулись на его горле, достаточно сильно, но совершенно неумело. Гарри сжал пальцы крепче вызывая непрерывные сдавленные постанывания, переходящие в возрастающее рычание. Он удивленно охнул, но не нашел ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться, когда старший маг все-таки подмял младшего под себя, врываясь в его рот языком. Закончив поцелуй облизыванием всего лица, Том выдохнул в приоткрытые губы дрожащим от возбуждения голосом:</p><p>— Я покажу тебе, как надо, — и уже сам жестко придушил горло, с первого движения полностью перекрывая доступ к кислороду. — Дави на гортань сильнее, вжимай адамово яблоко так, будто хочешь сломать шею.</p><p>Гарри задрожал от возвращающегося возбуждения, когда пальцы болезненно надавили на кадык, отчего появилось невыносимое желание закашлять, но пережатая шея этого позволить ему не могла. Том вновь припал к его распахнутому рту губами, вылизывая чужой язык и всасывая поочередно губы. Он снялся с полувозбужденного члена и потерся своим о бедра парня.</p><p>— Если будешь постоянно жать на сонную артерию, человек быстро отключится. Раздвинь ноги.</p><p>Подросток подчинился, ощутив, как к его ягодицам прижался твердый орган, а легкие начало знакомо колотить в недостатке воздуха. Том улыбнулся, наслаждаясь его покорностью, и ослабил хватку пальцев, позволяя с хрипом вдохнуть единственный раз, перед тем, как сомкнуть ладони обратно.</p><p>— Удовольствие доставляет не только удушение, но и внезапное насыщение кислородом мозга. Чувствуешь? — он подался вперед, скользнув между двух половинок ягодиц и мягко толкаясь в сжатое отверстие без проникновения. Том застонал, прижимаясь к колечку мышц и надавливая на него головкой пениса. — А вот я растягивать тебя не буду.</p><p>Гарри развел ноги шире в разрешении, и старший родственник благодарно чмокнул его в кончик носа, без промедления входя внутрь одним сильным толчком, вызывая контраст ласки и боли. Парень закатил глаза, прикусывая нижнюю губу: если бы не грубая хватка на шее, кричал бы в голос, пока не сорвал его. Он обхватил запястья брата пальцами, когда в висках зашумело, а легкие будто лопались и горели, но Том не убрал рук, наоборот, надавливая вниз и погружая Гарри под успевшую набраться воду. Маг тяжело дышал, резко двигая бедрами и ощущая кровь на своем члене, не сдерживая стонов от этого восхитительного подчинения в своих руках. Том, опомнившись, вздернул родственника вверх и прижал его тело к себе, ощущая грудью его судорожный кашель и сиплое дыхание, чередующееся с негромкими вскриками, когда орган попадал по простате.</p><p>— Да, вот так, молодец, дыши, — срывающимся шепотом пробормотал брат на ухо Темному Лорду, пересаживая его на свои бедра и удобнее обхватывая грудную клетку, чтобы беспрепятственно вбиваться в пылающее жаром нутро. — Не сдерживай себя.</p><p>Гарри втиснул руку между двух тел, накрывая ею свой собственный член и доводя себя до повторной разрядки за несколько движений. Окатив чужую грудь брызгами семени, он с громким всхлипом вцепился зубами в подставленное плечо, и Том ободряюще застонал, подталкивая к действиям. Он опустил одну руку вниз, вставляя пальцы в его анус одновременно с членом, и Гарри сжал челюсть, вырвав из плоти кусок мышц, ощущая как с долгим стоном его наполняют спермой. Том прокусил его в ответ, нисколько не щадя и вызывая этим судорожный звонкий крик. Он навалился сверху, но более рвать зубами тело себе не позволял, ограничиваясь вылизываниями уже имевшихся ранок, втягивая в себя кровь.</p><p>Гарри тяжело дышал, приходя в себя от повторного оргазма, бездумно скользя руками по мокрой спине, оглаживая чуть выступающие лопатки и позвонки пальцами.</p><p>— Будь я навеки проклят, если мы не повторим, — хриплым от поврежденного горла голосом произнес парень, когда они вполне уютно устроились в объятиях друг друга, нежась в горячей воде.</p><p>Том ласково улыбнулся, зарываясь носом в мокрые пряди, лениво промычав согласие. Гарри вслушивался в вибрацию его голоса, так же лениво перебирая чужие длинные пальцы в своих руках. Он напрочь захлопнул в себе любые другие мысли, не включающие в себя старшего брата. Сейчас — не важно ничего, помимо Тома.</p><p>— Нужно добраться до бадьяна, пташка, — пробормотал старший волшебник, однако разрывать объятия не собирался. — Дотянуться до мыла и шампуня.</p><p>— Нахрен все, — Гарри подтянулся и вжался лицом в покрытую укусами и засосами шею, с наслаждением вдыхая родной запах. — Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться.</p><p>Однако к назначенному времени покинуть горячее спокойствие воды все же пришлось. Наскоро высушив свои тела чарами, они оделись в форменные мантии Кроведушцев, как вдруг Гарри остановил Тома прикосновением к плечу. Взгляд бывшего гриффиндорца потяжелел.</p><p>— Сегодня мы вместе с американскими магами нападем на Министерство Магии. А позже... Тебе понравится то, что я задумал. Пожалуйста, сделай кое-что для меня перед этим.</p><p>— Да? — парень подошел ближе, пронизывая Темного Лорда взглядом.</p><p>— Возьми, — Гарри протянул брату сложенную вчетверо бумажку. — Это координаты поселка, где наши держат всех оставшихся детей.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что это значит?</p><p>Темный колдун не ответил. Он смотрел в сторону своей постели, где несколько дней назад лежала Белла, а затем и его Джинни. <i>Джинни.</i> Пустота в сердце выедала последние остатки чего-то светлого, что некогда держало парня на поверхности от сумасшествия. Теперь он достиг абсолютного дна.</p><p>Том приблизил лицо к чужому лицу, буквально пожирая его глазами, не скрывая удовольствия и торжества. Счастья. Младший родственник улыбнулся в ответ, но его губы подрагивали от жгучей ненависти:</p><p>— Убей их всех.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm bigger than my body<br/>I'm colder than this home<br/>I'm meaner than my demons<br/>I'm bigger than these bones</p><p>And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"<br/>I can't help this awful energy<br/>God damn right, you should be scared of me<br/>Who is in control?</p><p>I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head<br/>They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead</p><p>(c) Halsey - Control</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Казнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Магический Конгресс заключил альянс с вашим Орденом Феникса. Не вижу смысла тянуть с переговорами, но условия уже не подходят под сложившиеся реалии, — вещал американский темный маг, смотря на Малфоя с высокомерием. — У вас нет ничего, что можно было бы равноценно обменять на власть. Светлым не нужны знания темных родов, дорогостоящие артефакты так же бесполезны для подобных магов. Вы уже в черном списке вашего Министерства Магии, перемирие невозможно.</p><p>— С каких пор договоры Ордена Феникса обрели вес на международной арене? — Люциус отвечал не менее холодно и высокомерно. — Волшебники все еще подчиняются министру и существующим законам. Дамблдор может переманить на свою сторону правительства других стран, но наш народ предпочтет мир войне. А решение магического населения Британии не допустить кровавой бойни весомее героических взысканий орденцев. Страх — вот, что мы можем предложить. И войну при отказе.</p><p>— Войну! Мы не собираемся воевать со всем авроратом! — прорычал другой американец, стукнув по столу кулаком. — Сколько их сейчас? Три сотни? Четыре? Обученные убивать и тренированные в сражениях бойцы! А вместе с нашими магами их защита возросла до предела. Вы не можете использовать атомную бомбу, это уничтожит Британские острова. Вы не можете ее отдать взамен на пощаду — тогда все ваши Кроведушцы, ваши семьи — всех истребят, у вас больше не станет этой хрупкой заслонки из страха перед маггловским оружием. </p><p>— Мы имеем мощь магии рун. Если развить ее достаточно хорошо, атомная бомба нам и не понадобится.</p><p>— И сколько вам нужно времени? Год? Два? Десять лет? Все <i>уже</i> началось! Ваш Темный Лорд немощен без поддержки Кроведушцев, без нас. Он глупый самоуверенный мальчишка с мечтами об общем благе! Играет в свои игры, подумать только, похитить школьников и отдать обратно за маленькие просьбы и подачки. Начать войну из-за кучки детишек, которых даже спасти не смог.</p><p>— Общее благо? — Лорд Малфой покачал головой, скользнув взглядом по сидящему в уголке зала Гарри, который не присоединялся к разговору. Кроведушцы так же многозначительно переглянулись меж собой. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с вами.</p><p>— А вот я собираюсь! — он вскочил на ноги. — Где гарантии, что в сегодняшнем нападении мы выйдем победителями? Министерство защищено. И авроры окажутся там в мгновение ока всей своей сворой. И заблокируют <i>любое</i> перемещение. Они научились этому от нас.</p><p>— Авроры будут заняты, — впервые подал голос Темный Лорд, так как Малфой не знал эту часть плана. Никто не знал. — Далеко от Министерства Магии. И совершенно точно не станут упускать единственную возможность возыметь передо мной преимущество. Единственное, которое им доступно теперь.</p><p>Американец перевел взгляд влево, только сейчас замечая сидящего прямо на полу парня. Его глаза потемнели от презрения. Не этого он ожидал. Мужчина знал о возрасте Предводителя Кроведушцев, но под его очами был сущий хиляк безо всякой силы в пустом взгляде. Малфой поднялся на ноги, предостерегающе нахмурившись. Сейчас только ссор им не хватало с новыми союзниками. Учитывая состояние Темного Лорда, этот самый союз едва балансировал на тонком лезвии.</p><p>— Какая поразительная самоуверенность в собственной значимости. Ты не…</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, я думаю, нам уже пора выдвигаться, — Гарри встал с пола, вытаскивая из кармана форменной мантии маску матери и надевая ее. На американца он даже не глянул. — Времени не так уж и много.</p><p>— Ваш брат, — мужчина скривился, но продолжать не стал. Не место, не среди чужаков. — Мы немедленно пошлем людей за заложниками, но это займет пару часов времени.</p><p>— В этом больше нет нужды, — парень незаметно порезал ладонь булавкой, направляясь к столу. — Перед нападением я должен оградить наших гостей от моей магии.</p><p>— У нас есть достаточное количество артефактов, юнец, — гаркнул другой мужчина. — Мы знаем, как это работает.</p><p>— Хотите, мы проверим прямо сейчас? — Гарри склонил голову набок. — Я не могу взорвать ваше тело и не могу задеть взрывом энергии, если она не направлена на вас. Но я обошел это. Выберите часть тела.</p><p>— Вздумал угрожать нам? — темные маги поднялись на ноги все как один.</p><p>— Мы — ваши союзники, — Люциус встал следом и приподнял руки. Он быстро посмотрел в сторону парня, не понимая, что тот задумал. Это могло все сломать, разрушить. Мужчина не мог позволить этому абсурду продолжаться. — И уменьшать нашу силу, численность бойцов не желаем ни при каких обстоятельствах. Магия нашего Темного Лорда сильна, и…</p><p>— Вы слепцы. И глупцы, к тому же. Не замечаете того, что творится прямо под носом.</p><p>— Язык.</p><p>Волшебники посмотрели в сторону Темного Лорда, а Малфой удрученно прикрыл веки. Американец с угрозой выпрямился, сощурив темные глаза. Гарри совершенно не впечатлился: живя с психопатом, любая человеческая злость выглядит слабовато. Не дав новому союзнику заговорить, парень неторопливо продолжил:</p><p>— Он бесполезен для тех, кто выдал местонахождение нашей базы противнику.</p><p>Повисла гулкая тишина. Теперь Кроведушцы, что находились в зале, стали медленно подниматься со своих мест.</p><p>— Ты несешь бред. За клевету в нашей стране жестоко наказывают.</p><p>— Вы не хотели по-хорошему, — устало вздохнул темный колдун. — Я пытался выделить ваши жизни хоть чем-то полезным, приспособить этот фальшивый союз нам во благо. Вашу магию, ваши тела. А теперь… Бессмысленные ячейки, — пробормотал едва слышно бывший гриффиндорец. — <i>В нашей стране</i> за предательство убивают. Среди авроров есть волшебник, что ведет игру лично на стороне моей семьи. Он прислал интересные воспоминания о встрече…</p><p>Гарри не успел закончить предложение: американец резко вскинул палочку, атакуя, но его заклинание разбилось о молниеносный щит Лестрейндж. Темный Лорд даже не шелохнулся. Он повернул голову в сторону разъяренного лорда Малфоя, который уже не выглядел человеком, способным на мирные переговоры. Противники замерли напротив друг друга, готовые в любой момент развязать сражение.</p><p>— У скольких Кроведушцев мои артефакты?</p><p>— У каждого в этом здании.</p><p>Гойл в недоумении коснулся уха, где сверкала невидимая даже для него самого серьга. Один из Блэков недовольно нахмурился: неформальный пирсинг был слишком современным развлечением для консервативных родов.</p><p>— Держите щит надо мной, что бы не случилось.</p><p>Поняв, что запахло жареным, иностранные маги ринулись в атаку, пытаясь первым делом пробить щиты и выцепить спятившего Темного Лорда. Ни о каком союзе не могло быть и речи с самого начала. Не с тем, кто беспорядочно убивает непричастных к политике и войне чистокровных, не с тем, кто оборвал свободу — высшую ценность для Америки — детей, не с тем, кто собирался держать в страхе другие страны атомной бомбой. Они ждали подкрепления светлых волшебников уже почти два часа, но совершенно ничего не происходило: никакого отклика. И при раскрытии уже бывшим союзникам ничего не оставалось, как выполнять вторую часть плана: захват живого, пусть и не совсем здорового Британского Темного Лорда.</p><p>Гарри протянул обе руки в стороны, двумя кивками головы подзывая к себе братьев Лестрейндж. Те недоуменно переглянулись, но подобрались ближе, укрывая себя щитами. Парень повернулся обратно в сторону нападавших, вложив пальцы в чужие мужские ладони. Сердце сдавил холод.</p><p>— <i>Vita. Mors. Vicissim in circulum. Da cor, da anima.</i></p><p> </p><p>Темные Волшебники переводили дыхание, пытаясь привести в порядок разрозненные после присутствия существа из Небытия мысли. Они удивленно разглядывали друг друга, замечая отсутствие повреждений, однако ничего другого Гарри выпросить у черноликого монстра не смог. Окоченелые трупы американцев заполняли тренировочные залы и спальни, где те остановились, зал переговоров, столовую, многочисленные коридоры. Пахло сладковато-гнилостной смертью, холодом, отчаянием и страхом.</p><p>Темный Лорд сидел на корточках, спрятав голову между коленей и унимая сильное головокружение — ритуал выпил практически все магические силы, что он потратил на призыв, удержание и изгнание существа. Попроси он что взамен — даже Рабастан и Родольфус не спасли бы от гибели его самого. Дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым, а в висках били набатом барабаны крови, порождая злобу и ненависть. Лестрейндж сидели рядом, привалившись к парню плечами, и выглядели мужчины так же неважно.</p><p>— Блять, все никак не пойму, восхищаюсь я или презираю это ебучее дерьмо, — выдохнул Родольфус, и его брат слабо кивнул.</p><p>— Господа, следите за выражениями! — ахнул кто-то из Кроведушцев. — У нас нет времени на разглагольствования. Если верить словам доносчика, светлые могут оказаться здесь и заблокировать перемещение в любую минуту. И удача благоволит лишь тем, что до этой встречи предатели не видели наших лиц без масок.</p><p>— Не могут, — покачал головой Люциус, пристально разглядывая Повелителя. — Окружить — возможно. Попасть внутрь или ограничить передвижение — нет. Вся база увита рунами под завязку. Мой Лорд.</p><p>Гарри с трудом поднял голову, не находя никаких сил, чтобы просто встать на ноги.</p><p>— Что вы имели в виду, говоря, что посылать за пленниками больше нет нужды? — медленно и спокойно спросил тот, подходя ближе. И из последних сил сдерживаясь от желания растрясти мальчишку за плечи в надрыве паники, подозрения и ярости.</p><p>Парень отвернулся, разглядывая лежащее неподалеку тело через узкие прорези в маске матери. Он приподнял трясущуюся ходуном руку и прикоснулся к молниевидной трещине на лобной части изделия.</p><p>— Если бессмысленные боги не удосужились защитить невинных, есть ли смысл в спасении жизней? В беспокойстве за судьбу? — произнес он, скорее, для самого себя, но в тревожной тишине слова были слышны каждому. — У человека есть лишь одна возможность создания: рождение ребенка. Мы всегда берем, одалживаем у магии или окружающей картины мира, отрываем от себя по куску. Мы не способны создавать. Это ошибка матери, которую та все никак не могла найти. Ее не найдет никто, чьи утроба, семя породили жизнь. В понимании разрушения мы понимаем суть существования. Я породил просветы — и вы заполните их.</p><p>— <i>Хватит нести эту беспросветную чушь</i>, — прошипел мужчина, наклоняясь к полубезумному Темному Лорду. — <i>Вы убили детей? <b>Детей?!</b></i></p><p>— Чушь, ха… — тихо хмыкнул Гарри, все еще не двигаясь. От потери магии накатывала жесткая апатия. Он не видел смысла в этом разговоре, не понимал, что вообще говорит вслух. — Вы все еще часть этой картины мира, которую следует разрушить. Вы ослеплены, вы… Человечны. Вы не перейдете за грань, вы даже не способны бороться с монстроликим существом, которое и вовсе не собиралось причинять вам всем вред. Этот просвет долж…</p><p>— Какие ячейки, просветы, картины! ОЧНИСЬ, наконец! Ты собирался спасти их, заставить светлых изменить мнение о нашей магии, о нас! — перешел на крик Малфой, которого всего колотило от гнева и потери. <i>Разочарования</i>. — Ты подвел нас всех, подвел себя, свою мать. Мы все это время шли за безумцем.</p><p>— Моя мать убивала людей ради бесплодных попыток вернуть к жизни членов организации. Так скажите мне, мистер Малфой, чем они важнее убитых? Почему вы считаете жизнь вашего сына значительнее жизни сотни волшебников, которых я бы убил в надежде его вернуть? Чем три сотни детей значимее одной девушки? Кто повесил ценник на наши души? Кто поместил наши жизни на весы?</p><p>— Это не дает вам никакого права совершать убийства невинных. Жестокие бессмысленные убийства, после которых у нас не будет будущего.</p><p>— Вы такой же монстр, что и я. Это <i>ваши</i> слова, <i>ваши</i> приоритеты. Вам плевать на мертвых, на чужих мертвых, пока это не затронет репутацию Кроведушцев. Каждый день по нашей вине ячейки рассыпаются. А вы лицемерно смотрите лишь на те, что можете разглядеть.</p><p>— Мне плевать на безумную философию безумного мальчишки, но что нам теперь делать дальше? — процедила сквозь зубы волшебница в возрасте. — Идти больше некуда.</p><p>Малфой приподнял руку, призывая к молчанию. Он все еще пытался найти хотя бы крупицы разумности в логике поступков парня. В словах был смысл, но никакой нормальный адекватный человек не станет рассуждать о ячейках и смысле жизни, покрывая этим свои преступления на почве жестокости.</p><p>— Магия крови и магия души, да? — Гарри еще тише продолжил, вновь опустив тяжелую голову на колени. — Это разрушение. В первой мы отдаем кровь и рассудок, разрушая собственное тело. Во второй магию и жизненные силы, надрывая душу. Под моей кожей чудовищная пустота, я вижу, слышу, чувствую только кровь своей матери. Я потерял все, что хотел сделать, я… Не помню. Это попросту потухло во мне. Я знаю, как разрушить Министерство Магии, я знаю как убивать людей, я знаю, сколько ячеек надорвать, чтобы просветы поглотили нас. Существо рычало и билось, те жизни не предназначены этому сроку. Оно пыталось дотянуться до вас, но не видело. Только мою проклятую кровь, чей срок, по всей видимости, еще не пришел.</p><p>— Что?! Что ты сделал с нами?!</p><p>— Мелс, эти артефакты зачарованы из крови Повелителя, — бездумно ответил Малфой, испытывая к сидящему на полу Повелителю жалость и отвращение разом. Вот, к чему стремились Кроведушцы. Вот, что ждало их. Вот, что сделает с ними запретная магия.</p><p>— Они уже бесполезны, — пробормотал юноша.</p><p>— Что вы собираетесь делать сейчас? — спросил Люциус, после нескольких минут тишины, когда практически все члены организации нащупали серьги и отстегнули их от себя. Они остались маленькими красными капельками на пальцах. — Для нас нет пути назад. А убегать не собираемся, это бесполезно.</p><p>— Министерство падет, — просто ответил Гарри, навалившись боком на плечо Рабастана. — Я не позволю брату использовать бомбу. Он и не сможет разорвать вязь рун, основанной на моей жизни, без моего убийства. Когда Том разберется с аврорами, мы покинем страну. Я отдам вам дневники моей мамы. Я снял чары, вы сможете прочесть их и использовать.</p><p>Парень с трудом вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии три перевязанных дневника. Малфой отпрянул на шаг назад и обвел глазами зал, оценивая направленные на записи Госпожи взгляды. Мысли мужчины разделяли все. Они видели последствия собственными глазами.</p><p>— Мы не станем использовать их.</p><p>Гарри с секунду смотрел на дневники, перед тем, как их охватило пламя сырой магии. Те сгорели дотла за несколько секунд.</p><p>— Твои благие цели, — бесцветно произнес Люциус, отворачиваясь в сторону. — В них больше нет смысла, да?</p><p>— Больше нет.</p><p>— Сюда уже несколько секунд рвется чей-то патронус, — нахмурился кто-то и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. — Думаю, сейчас самое время хотя бы для каких-то хороших новостей.</p><p>Сквозь стену проскочила серебристая рысь, останавливаясь возле Темного Лорда и заговорив голосом Кингсли.</p><p>— <i>Все кончено. Твой брат у нас. Коснись патронуса, и мы обговорим вашу капитуляцию.</i></p><p>Кроведушцы непонимающе переглянулись: это заклинание так не работало. Однако Гарри медленно поднял трясущуюся руку, и рысь ступила ближе, боднув ладонь головой. В тот же миг возле нее засветилось еще два патронуса: виверна и тайпан. Темный Лорд устало закатил глаза:</p><p>— Том.</p><p>— <i>Мамочка вернулась</i>, — мрачно прошелестела змея голосом брата. — <i>Ты выглядишь как мешок с дерьмом. Меня не было всего два часа. </i></p><p>— Ну и на кой черт ты им попался?</p><p>— <i>Мне было… Интересно? Авроры с таким упорством пытались изловить меня живым, что ты бы восхитился. Кстати, тебе привет от дядюшек. Дорогой милый Ремус все так отчаянно старался разорвать мне горло</i>, — с удовольствием произнес родственник, не обращая внимания на переговоры где-то в пространстве. — <i>Как замечательно, что я успел первым. Было слишком любопытно, что же задумали шустрые и такие активные ячейки? И что же на их действия ответит мой любимый младший брат?</i></p><p>— И как, узнал?</p><p>— <i>Мы вам не мешаем?</i> — холодно прервала их виверна высоким женским голосом. — <i>Кажется, я не позволяла говорить.</i></p><p>— А кто мне запретит? — в один голос переспросили братья.</p><p>Патронус американки оскалился, а тайпан внезапно потускнел на несколько секунд — Тому причиняли боль. Гарри лишь склонил голову с интересом. Подобное на старшего брата не действует.</p><p>— <i>Мы даем тебе пять часов на раздумья, Британский Темный Лорд. Жизнь брата в обмен на маггловскую боеголовку, имена Кроведушцев, все подбазы и записи по магии крови и магии души.</i></p><p>— Или?</p><p>— <i>Казнь.<br/></i><br/>Гарри, тяжело опираясь рукой о подставленное плечо мужчины, медленно поднялся на ноги. Он снял с себя маску, некоторое время разглядывая ту в руках. Парень буквально кожей ощущал направленные на него взгляды. Но юному Темному Лорду было все равно. Потому что ответ всегда мог быть только одним. Тот ответ, что ждал от него и Том.</p><p>— Отказываюсь.</p><p>— <i>Если ты надеешься выбить родственника боем, то вас ждет неудача. Мы обнесли место казни большой стеной, и вход на место встречи лишь один. И пропустит он лишь того, в чьих жилах течет кровь нашего пленника. Идеальная купольная защита не пропустит ни аппарацию, ни порт-ключи, ни любые известные магглам и волшебникам способы передвижения в пространстве. Стену же ни одно живое и неживое существо пробить или пересечь не сможет.</i></p><p>— Я знаю эту купольную защиту, — вежливо улыбнулся Гарри. — Мой отец был главой аврората. И мы посещали вашу страну пару лет назад.</p><p>Он заметил, как Кингсли перекосило от ярости.</p><p>— <i>Даже не думай выкинуть свои омерзительные штучки, пацан! Темная магия так же действовать не будет. Это конец для вашей преступной организации. Это конец твоему правлению.</i></p><p>— Я знаю, — мягко согласился с ним Темный Лорд. — Однако у меня нет ни единой гарантии при таком раскладе, что я и мой возлюбленный уйдем живыми.</p><p>— <i>Ее и не будет. Все держится на твоем благоразумии. Мы знаем, как действует бомба, и убивать тебя не собираемся. Не держи нас за дураков, юноша. Твое правление ведет за собой след из мертвецов. И мы здесь, чтобы оборвать его.</i></p><p>— <i>Кингсли</i>, — предостерегла аврора американка и вновь обратилась к Гарри: — <i>Ваши жизни нам ни к чему. Мы здесь, чтобы предотвратить войну и найти способ без вреда вернуть боеголовке изначальный вид, вернуть ее в маггловский мир. Если его коснется война, пострадаем и мы все. Однако в случае неповиновения твой брат поплатится жизнью за все свои преступления. И на сегодняшний день количество жертв пойманного нами преступника превышает количество твоих. Через пять часов состоится казнь. Мы даем время на размышления. Координаты на моем патронусе.</i></p><p>— Мне не нужны эти пять часов. Мой ответ — нет, — Гарри посмотрел на патронус Тома, но тот молчал.</p><p>— <i>Что ж</i>, — произнесла виверна через три минуты оглушающей тишины. — <i>И все же пять часов твои. По их истечению преступник будет казнен. Единственный проход запечатается. И ты не увидишь гибели своего братца-любовника.</i></p><p>Гарри перестал улыбаться и медленно ответил:</p><p>— Увижу.</p><p>Не дожидаясь продолжения, парень молча развернулся к патронусам спиной и пошел прочь, оставляя напряженных происходящим Кроведушцев стоять в полуразрушенном зале. Впереди их ожидало Министерство Магии.</p><p> </p><p>Аманда резко отдернула руку от светящегося шара, разрывая контакт со своим патронусом. Кингсли секундой позже отошел следом, а руку пленника, которую силком держали на артефакте, завели за спину, обматывая цепью. Том глядел на ошарашенных светлых магов с презрительной усмешкой. Наблюдающие за переговорами авроры разбрелись по округе небольшого магического поселка, заключенного в высокую заколдованную стену. Сотни взглядов приковались к единственному проходу в ней.</p><p>— Мне доложили, что Британский Темный Лорд пойдет на все, ради своего родственника, — гневно высказалась американка, прожигая взглядом Бруствера. — А в итоге мне ответили отказом. <i>Мне!</i></p><p>— Он явится. Один из его шайки коснулся координат. Мальчишка слишком драматичен, чтобы согласиться и покорно выполнить наши условия на виду у своей организации. Малыш-Лили придет.</p><p>— Уверен, ответь он иначе, Кроведушцы бы просто не позволили Лорду уйти, ведь это крах для них, — встрял другой аврор. — Он не сказал темным, куда спрятал взрыв-силу, но… Может ли быть хитро продуманной ложью, что в случае его смерти бомба сдетонирует?</p><p>— Хочешь проверить?</p><p>— Н-нет, леди…</p><p>— Миссис Биркинс. Он явится. Мы дождемся.</p><p>Том не переставал скалить зубы в насмешливой улыбке, но в разговор не вступал. Это был последний перелом младшего брата. Его последний барьер. Последняя нужная ему ступень к совершенству: убийство любви и милосердия. Бывший слизеринец учитывал, что Гарри обязательно явится по его душу, однако выживать не планировал — его казнят в любом из случаев, а Темного Лорда схватят. И смерть старшего брата сломает в младшем последние миражи человечности.</p><p>Тому всегда было плевать на свою жизнь. Но исказить возлюбленного — истинный завершающий штрих его бессмысленности.</p><p> </p><p>Час.</p><p> </p><p>Два.</p><p> </p><p>Три.</p><p> </p><p>Четыре.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Пять.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Шесть.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Семь.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Восемь.</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Аманда смотрела в ночное небо, едва сдерживая себя от разочарования своей неудачей и вспышек гнева. Не пришел. Темный Лорд не пришел за единственным братом, которого по чужим заверениям искренне любил. Она не посмотрела в сторону подошедшего Бруствера. Тот выглядел так же хмуро.</p><p>— Это просто невозможно. Они помешаны друг на друге. И мы проверяли уже несколько раз: это действительно Томас.</p><p>— Британский Темный Лорд убил родного отца и лучшего друга. Ты на полном серьезе рассчитывал на светлые чувства от лица спятившего чудовища? — она на миг замолчала, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра, силясь уловить хоть что-то. Тщетно. — В итоге мы не добились ничего. Связи с внешним миром нет, и я понятия не имею, что вытворила организация в отсутствие авроров.</p><p>— Учитывая вашу защиту, собирать весь аврорат было ли… разумным решением?</p><p>— Моя защита идеальна. До тех пор, пока ее не обойдут. Прецедентов никогда не бывало вот уже сорок восемь лет со дня ее создания, но я не собираюсь действовать подобно британскому аврорату: вы пытались изловить Темного Лорда жалкими группками, и что в итоге? Лишь теряете бойцов.</p><p>— Это уже не имеет значения, — аврор обернулся, рассматривая уставших и разозленных бесконечным ожиданием сослуживцев. — Время вышло. Мои люди готовы исполнить приговор.</p><p>— И что ожидает преступника?</p><p>— Виселица. Мы не можем более позволить себе прибегать к магии души, применяя поцелуй дементора.</p><p>— Верно, — холодно согласилась Аманда. — Журналисты и репортеры должны донести вашему народу, что даже малейшее упоминание запрещенного колдовства будет сурово караться. Исключений быть не должно. Время вышло. Ведите к преступнику.</p><p>Немногочисленные еще заинтересованные в казни авроры собрались у деревянного сооружения на манер старинных конструкций, где уже стоял закованный в амулеты парень. Том скользил по собравшимся около него волшебникам безразличным взглядом, даже не предпринимая попыток к бегству или нападению.</p><p>Когда к старинной маггловской висилице подошла миссис Биркинс, на порогах домов стали показываться заспанные горожане, что глядели на процессию со страхом и опаской. Они прекрасно понимали, что их задача распространить увиденное среди остальных жителей Британии, но никакого энтузиазма от огромной толпы вояк не испытывали. Более того, находиться в обществе маньяка и ожидать появление второго… Вряд ли сумма галлеонов в десять тысяч на душу каждого жителя могла улучшить ситуацию, но выбора как такового у волшебников не было.</p><p>— Я не стану произносить речь, — негромко сказала Аманда, когда шум за спиной затих. — Ты недостоин этого. И даже последнего слова не позволю — твои уста порождают лишь яд и смерть. Думай перед гибелью, что твой младший брат не пришел, чтобы спасти тебя. Думай о том, что сотворил. Быть может, это поможет перед встречей с убитыми тобою детьми.</p><p>Женщина приподняла руку и замерла. Она медленно растянула губы в торжествующей ухмылке, когда до ее ушей донесся посторонний звук. Далекий хриплый крик животного и приглушенный завыванием ветра хлопот крыльев. Американка задрала голову к небу и за пару секунд нашла приближающуюся фигуру.</p><p>— Фестрал, — скривился Кингсли, тоже заметив гостя. — Он тупой. Или слишком безумный. Фестралы редко, но используются для передвижения. Странно подумать, что мы не включили школьных «лошадок» в американскую защиту.</p><p>— Никогда их не видела, — она продолжала улыбаться. — Скоро врежется. Ваш Темный Лорд переломает себе все кости о купол и рухнет на землю, к нам.</p><p>— Возможно, он надеется, что сработает его кровавая мерзость?</p><p>— Темная магия здесь не действует в любом виде, — она затихла на несколько долгих секунд. — Почему он все еще летит? Что за обман зрения? Вы видите то же, что и я?</p><p>Конец ее вопроса потонул в еще одном крике крылатого силуэта лошади с перепончатыми огромными крыльями, который заставил волосы на затылке встать дыбом: американка машинально выхватила палочку и поежилась.</p><p>— Ваши фестралы издают ужасающее рычание. Они слишком огромны для лошадей.</p><p>Она не услышала ответа и раздраженно посмотрела на аврора. Тот стоял бледный как смерть, смотря на быстро увеличивающийся в размерах силуэт с широко выпученными глазами, в которых плескался незамутненный ужас. Взмахи крыльев стали совершенно отчетливыми, а ветер задул сильнее, донося до задремавших было авроров и американцев оглушающий бешеный рев. Буквально за несколько секунд гигантская тень скрыла от волшебников звезды, беспрепятственно минуя едва заметные очертания купола.</p><p>— <b>Блять.</b></p><p>Речь обессиленно замершей ведьмы потонула в мощном и разрушительном потоке пламени, что безо всякого предупреждения обрушил на них дракон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Прочь, куда отправляются умирать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темный Лорд без сил повалился на пол, сумев относительно смягчить падение лежавшим под ногами трупом. С хриплым ругательством откатившись в сторону от холодного тела, он прижал пальцы к вискам, в которых болезненными толчками пульсировало безумие. Ощутив рядом чужое присутствие, парень скосил глаза вправо.</p><p>— Возьми, — Малфой настойчиво впихнул ему в руку флакончик с зельем. — Легче станет.</p><p>Мужчина не выглядел довольным или торжествующим от победы. Захват Министерства Магии не принес должного удовлетворения. Кроведушцы стояли неподалеку, постепенно аппарируя прочь, такие же молчаливые и угрюмые. Гарри без слов выпил лекарство и откинул голову обратно, разглядывая высокий потолок, с которого изредка сыпались камни. Вокруг царила разруха. Минут через двадцать боль и напряжение стали отступать, сменяясь слабостью и опустошением.</p><p>— Мне потребуется ваша помощь, — тихо произнес темный волшебник, уверенный, что Люциус все еще рядом. — Последняя в этой войне.</p><p>— Все-таки решил сбежать?</p><p>Гарри не повернул головы.</p><p>— Я вернусь, — спустя некоторое время ответил парень безразлично. — Однажды я вернусь. Больше не буду использовать магию крови и души. Если это вернет мне утраченный рассудок — начну все сначала. Я все еще помню, как сильно было мое желание все исправить. Сделать все хорошо. Идеально. Стать сильным возможно и другим путем, что не изменяет тебя, не выворачивает наизнанку. Это не я. Меня здесь нет.</p><p>— Слишком рационально для тебя, — устало улыбнулся мужчина, брезгливо обходя мертвецов и присаживаясь на кусок колонны возле лежащего ничком Темного Лорда. — Я не стану утешать тебя напутственными словами и фальшивыми надеждами. Скажу лишь, что излечить физическое безумие практически невозможно. Ты не сможешь избавиться от своей крови и плоти. И исказила тебя не только магия.</p><p>— Слишком сочувственно для вас, — поддразнил Гарри, однако пустое лицо оставалось неизменным. — Я был вместе со старшим братом с самого своего рождения. Однако забывать себя начал, когда стал использовать руны. В буквальном смысле забывать, мистер Малфой, я совершенно не помню, для чего в итоге хотел изменить мир. Все, что я хочу сейчас — разрушения. Крови. Страданий. Это стучит барабанами ненависти в моей крови, я не могу заглушить этот стук. И Том… Вы знаете, он олицетворение этих желаний, но рядом с его кровью, нашей кровью, я чувствую себя живым.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь спасти его в этот раз.</p><p>— Нет ничего, чего бы я не смог, — пробормотал тот, почти провалившись в черное бессознание. — Прошу, позаботьтесь, чтобы я проснулся. Мне все еще требуется ваша помощь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— <i>Том, ты отвратительный психопат, — спокойно констатировал факт Гарри, приподняв брови и наблюдая за действиями брата. — И знал же, что однажды это случится.</i></p><p>
  <i>Темный волшебник приподнял голову, утирая окровавленный рот и проглатывая только что оторванный от плоти кусок мяса. Выглядел он умиротворенным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это последствия.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да? В чем была моя вина? — парень кивнул на свой растерзанный труп. — В том, что мы родились не одним человеком? В твоем сумасшествии? В том, что позволил тебе сделать это?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это последствия, — качнул головой Том, отворачиваясь и прижимаясь всем телом к мертвецу. Он облегченно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. — Теперь мы вместе. Вот и все.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Ошибка матери. Ритуалы при беременности. Поврежденный ребенок-калека. Рождение младшего брата, близость с которым вернула целостность. Секс, как способ быть единым организмом. Обрести возможность чувствовать. Как Том и сказал, он не знал, что делал бы, если бы не мог заниматься любовью с Гарри. Но он и не знал ощущения плоти младшего брата внутри себя, и быть сожранным парню не было угрозы, пока сам, сам не подставился впервые под укусы. Это последствия.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>До психиатрической клиники Том вряд ли так явно осознавал свое желание убить в них двух людей, оставив лишь одного, совершенного, объединенного, полноценного. Том хотел быть полноценным. Том любил своего младшего брата, что был той же крови, из той же утробы, порожденный с той же магией матери. Гарри любил старшего брата. Гарри не повезло родиться обыкновенным нормальным человеком, не повезло родиться братом Томаса.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он присел возле двух мертвецов, а затем и вовсе лег рядом, прижимаясь к еще теплому боку родственника.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вот и все. Пора возвращаться домой.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Открыв глаза в своей комнате на базе Кроведушцев, Гарри некоторое время лежал без движения. Он вновь ощущал свою магию и небольшой прилив сил, но поганое ноющее чувство в сердце никуда не делось, захватывая парня целиком, поглощая, заставляя утопать в себе.</p><p>— Очнулся.</p><p>Юноша повернул голову в сторону лорда Малфоя. То, что он все еще был здесь просто удивительно. После всего разочарования и падения, что принес Темный Лорд. Его не добили, а даже подлатали и дотащили на своем хребте до укрытия, хотя могли с легкостью транспортировать к аврорам — мужчина знал координаты места встречи.</p><p>— Время вышло, — подтвердил тот сдавливающие ощущения на сердце. — Уже прошло пять часов. Проход захлопнулся, тебе не попасть внутрь.</p><p>— Мне это не нужно, — Гарри не стал спрашивать, почему его не привели в чувство. Это очевидно. — Успей я вовремя, все потеряло бы смысл. Это проигрыш, это смерть для моего Тома.</p><p>— Тебе нужно бежать. Бежать и возвращаться к нормальной жизни. Спрятаться где-то в глуши мира, пока о тебе не забудут.</p><p>— А что в таком случае делать с моей памятью, мистер Малфой? Что делать с собой?</p><p>— Время вышло, — повторил Кроведушец.</p><p>— <b>Совсем не обязательно становиться темным волшебником, чтобы причинить кому-то боль</b>, — произнес Гарри болезненно правдивые слова старшего брата, произнесенные им несколько лет назад. Кажется, целую вечность назад. И теперь они приобретали иной смысл. — Я возвращаюсь за ним. К живому или мертвому, я возвращаюсь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Два темных мага стояли возле громадных вольеров, сокрытые крепкими чарами от глаз драконоборцев и драконологов. Малфой выглядел бледным, как смерть, когда ближайшая чешуйчатая громадина потянула воздух носом, подбираясь к невидимым волшебникам. И ни за что не пошел бы на эту авантюру, если бы не серьга-артефакт в ухе, что защищала от огня.</p><p>Из здоровенной пасти послышался гулкий раскатистый рык. Дракон прекрасно их чувствовал. Магию, запах, сердцебиение, эмоции.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что драконы на Турнире Трех Волшебников и близко не стоят с ними. Неужели ты думаешь, они позволили бы приблизиться к своей кладке яиц? — медленно произнес Люциус, сжимая трость. — Подчиненные и опоенные, они едва могли изрыгать пламя. Ты не сможешь и близко подойти.</p><p>— Среди них есть кое-кто особенный.</p><p>Гарри уверенно повел мужчину мимо клеток, скользя взглядом по табличкам. Потому что представитель нужной ему породы был единственным экземпляром на весь румынский заповедник. Люциус, когда они остановились, наконец, у дальнего вольера, едва слышно простонал нечто обреченное.</p><p>— <i>Гарри, нет.</i> Я не стану открывать его. Это Норвежский горбатый. <i>Это самка</i>.</p><p>— Ее зовут Норберта.</p><p>— Почему я не удивлен, что ты знаешь имя одного из самых кровожадных и психованных драконов? — пробормотал Малфой, с возросшим ужасом замечая движения громадной темной тени из глубины пещеры с толстыми каменными стенами. Когда из темноты медленно показалась морда чудовища, он шагнул назад. — О, Мордред.</p><p>— Прямо как Том, — ухмыльнулся от сравнения Гарри, наоборот, приближаясь к прутьям. — Привет, милая. Ты помнишь меня?</p><p>Дракониха, все еще принюхиваясь, стала выползать наружу, тяжело опираясь о землю перепончатыми крыльями. Из глубины ее пасти начал возрождаться низкий злобный рык: может, запах и был ей знаком, но никакой приязни от встречи та не испытывала. Ее налитые кровью глаза источали практически осязаемую ненависть.</p><p>— Когда она родилась, я был рядом. Через несколько часов мой брат совершил ритуал, напоив дракончика своей кровью и привязав его к себе, — Гарри нежно улыбнулся на клокочущее яростное рычание. — Я прижимал ее к своей груди, когда Норберта была совсем маленькой.</p><p>— Теперь это машина для убийств, которая прямо сейчас жаждет найти источники раздражающих запахов и сжечь их дотла, — сухо ответил Люциус. — Что бы ты ни задумал — не делай этого. Этот вид слишком опасен.</p><p>— Я сплю с братом. Чтоб вы знали, я предпочту оказаться с разъяренной самкой дракона в одной клетке, чем с разъяренным Томом в целом мире.</p><p>Гарри обхватил толстые прутья руками, сбрасывая с себя чары. Норберта моментально набрала полную грудь воздуха и с оглушающим гудением выплеснула из себя столп огня, который, впрочем, не покинул пределы вольера. Осознав, что мелкий человечек был возмутительно живым, она взбешенно забила о землю хвостом, отчего парень пошатнулся на ногах. Жар пламени был нестерпим.</p><p>Он не отрываясь смотрел прямо в полыхающие глаза самки, подмечая ее нервозность: шкура подергивалась, когти на задних и единственных лапах врывались в землю, кроша камни, огромные сложенные крылья трепетали, грудь ходила ходуном, а пасть угрожающе скалилась. Норберта не прерывала зрительного контакта, подбираясь ближе к прутьям, а ее низкое клокотание в горле отдавалось в груди парня гудящей вибрацией. Ее опаляющий пристальный взгляд заставлял сердце биться как сумасшедшее.</p><p>Гарри медленно подтянул ладонь к воротнику мантии, отчего рычание усилилось, и порезал ладонь так глубоко, как только мог. Норберта моментально застыла, широко раздувая ноздри, буквально прижимаясь мордой к прутьям. Зрачки расширились до предела, затягивая кровавую радужку в черноту. Это была та самая кровь. Ее кровь. Умирающая кровь.</p><p>Драконы были весьма умны, но осознать, что человек не может находиться в двух местах одновременно не могли. Даже если слышишь удары знакомого сердца где-то вдалеке и чуешь идентичную кровь прямо перед собой. Животные инстинкты брали верх, но смутные чувства и эмоции хозяина текли по жилам, порядочно отвлекая и сводя с ума. Стоявшего перед ней мальчишку нужно немедленно разорвать на части. Она даже помнила, как делала это. Его нужно было сожрать. Сжечь. Кровь в ее жилах не должна существовать отдельно.</p><p>Однако даже выпустить пламя повторно не смогла. Норберта скалилась в злобе, заходилась рыком и истекала ядом с клыков, но глаз не отводила, пытаясь носом дотянуться до чужой-собственной крови. Гарри, будто завороженный таким же чужим-знакомым взглядом, толкнул руку внутрь, бездумно пришлепнув ее к морде. Чешуйчатая шкура была непередаваемо гладкой, даже немного нежной у носа, и просто пугающе горячей. Парень мазнул ладонью ниже, оставляя на черной чешуе почти сразу свернувшуюся из-за жара кровь.</p><p>Малфой не успел дернуться в сторону ошалевшего и словно загипнотизированного Темного Лорда, который взломал одним касанием рунную защиту и слитым движением проскользнул между прутьев, оказавшись нос к носу с самкой дракона. Она тут же ткнулась в него мордой, втягивая в себя запах человека, чью расу ненавидела всем естеством, едва не опрокинув парня на землю. Гарри со смирением дожидался окончания обнюхивания, потому что длина зубов явно превосходила человеческий рост. Рядом с подобным созданием у него не то, что права выбора не было — даже права существования.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, откройте все вольеры до последнего, — самым спокойным и умиротворенным голосом произнес Темный Лорд, стараясь перебороть желание шагнуть назад, когда дракониха явно попыталась попробовать его на зуб.</p><p>И все-таки шлепнулся на землю, когда его попытались облизать. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на покрытую слюной мантию, чувствуя явные пару трещин в ребрах от удара языка. Норберта предупреждающе зарычала, тряхнув головой: вкус был тем же, но все же <i>отличался</i>. Темный Лорд не заметил, как Кроведушец стремительно покинул его, оставив его один на один с полубезумным взглядом огненного и ядовитого чудовища.</p><p>— Идем, малышка, давай, — Гарри попятился назад, не ощущая спиной преграды — с приближением драконихи, прутья попросту исчезли. — Ты должна улетать. Спасать Тома.</p><p>Норберта поползла следом мелкими шажками, видимо, пытаясь не раздавить неразумного человечишку, чье сердце билось за много миль отсюда. Едва она пересекла границы вольера, в ее существо ударило магическими потоками, а биение сердца и пульсация крови стали нестерпимо оглушать. Она резко повернула голову в сторону, туда, откуда доносилось это нестерпимое звучание, и одним мощным скачком выпрыгнула за пределы своей тюрьмы.</p><p>Гарри перевел дух, когда махина мышц благополучно перелетела над головой, не задев его. Норберта приподнялась на задних лапах, словно потягиваясь, и широко расправила туго сложенные крылья, потряхивая острым спинным гребнем. Отовсюду разом доносилось рычание, удары и топот больших лап: драконы выходили на волю.</p><p>— Лети! — вскрикнул бывший гриффиндорец, когда Норберта, явно почуявшая состояние своего хозяина, замешкалась, нервничая еще сильнее. — Да поспеши ты, глупая рептилия!</p><p>Норберта, повернув морду в сторону кричавшего человека, громоподобно взревела, закладывая уши и окатывая парня жаром пасти, искрами и брызгами слюней. Она озлобленно затопталась на месте, постоянно поглядывая на причину своей задержки: от мерзкого человечишки пахло ее кровью. Восхитительный болезненный запах, и инстинкты не могли позволить ей поторопиться на помощь бьющемуся сердцу, которое так спешило умереть. </p><p>— Улетай, Норберта!</p><p>Вновь зарычав, самка пригнулась к земле всем телом, скаля зубы на замершего истуканом парня. Ее нервозность возросла до пугающего предела, когда тупоголовый и недогадливый представитель человеческой расы и не подумал сделать хоть что-то с ее разрывающими нутро желаниями. Норберта подалась ближе к Темному Лорду, с шумом проехавшись пузом по обгорелой земле и беспрерывно долбя хвостом.</p><p>Гарри взвыл сквозь зубы: ожидающая непонятно чего дракониха щелкала оскаленной пастью, с ненавистью поглядывая на улетающих сородичей и плотно прижимая крылья к земле. Когда самка от нетерпения извергла из пасти пламя, но осталась на месте, даже когда издалека послышались крики драконологов, Гарри растерянно приоткрыл рот. <i>Его она ждала.</i></p><p>Не веря собственной безумной догадке, парень приблизился к трепещущему крылу вплотную, ожидая встречной ярости, но Норберта прижалась к земле сильнее, с явным трудом удерживая себя на месте и прекращая трястись от злобы. Гарри, проклиная и тупых ящериц, и игры старшего брата, которые довели младшего до подобного кошмара, и самого себя за безрассудную смелость, полез на подставленное крыло, поскальзываясь на гладких чешуйках и едва не стекая обратно к земле — зацепиться руками и ногами было абсолютно не за что. Даже если Темный Лорд немыслимым образом оседлает тварь, управлять ею не сможет, повиснув мертвым грузом, пока та его не скинет.</p><p>— Господи! — воскликнул он, когда осатаневшая от вялых неудачных попыток дракониха попросту вздернула крылья, и Гарри скатился и упал прямо на спину, едва не встретив свой бесславный конец, напоровшись на острый гребень. — Чуть не убила!</p><p>Норберта издала низкий рык, не собираясь дожидаться, пока невесомое тело на ней устроится поудобнее, и медленно расправила мощные крылья вновь, доводя ругнувшегося парня до полуобморочного состояния.</p><p>Он любил летать.</p><p>
  <b>Но, мать вашу, не на драконах.</b>
</p><p>Гарри вскочил на ноги и в несколько прыжков достиг шеи, где был какой-никакой изгиб, а гребень уменьшался, позволяя оседлать железную на ощупь шкуру, без опаски проткнуть им задницу. Обхватив широкую шею руками, волшебник прижался к жестким чешуйкам лицом и зажмурился, в панике ощущая, как перекатываются могучие мышцы, перед тем, как единым толчком дракон не оторвался от земли.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Он смог открыть глаза лишь спустя долгое время, когда страх быть сброшенным стал отступать — дракониха летела очень быстро, но ровно. Гарри почти ничего не видел из-за темноты, огромных крыльев и шеи перед глазами, и довольствовался другими органами чувств. Движение мышц под собой во время каждого взмаха приводило в трепет и слегка подбрасывало вверх, а от частого рокочущего рыка вибрацией заходились поврежденные ребра. От крупной чешуи пахло пеплом и запекшейся кровью.</p><p>Первые полтора часа полета Гарри искренне наслаждался, шалея от ощущения разъяренного монстра под собой, который — вау! — еще не убил его. И если сжечь не смогла из-за серьги-артефакта в мочке уха, то раздавить, сбросить с себя или сожрать одним укусом — запросто. Но Норберта, похоже, даже внимание на своего наездника не обращала, целенаправленно двигаясь вперед, к размеренному стуку сердца, который слышала всю свою недолгую жизнь, сходя с ума от жара проклятой крови в жилах.</p><p>Парень понял, насколько все плохо, когда решил обернуться назад, только тогда сбросив с себя гипнотический транс завораживающего полета. Задница и бедра отозвались немедленной ноющей болью, которая только увеличивалась от трения и ударов о жесткую рельефную чешую. Мышцы во всем теле стягивало от постоянного напряжения, а ледяные потоки ветра, бьющие в лицо, закладывали уши и осушали глазные яблоки. Пальцы уже были стерты до крови, а ногти обломаны от постоянных усилий удержать тело на спине движущейся махины: из-за взмахов огромных перепончатых крыльев парня подбрасывало вверх-вниз.</p><p>Еще через час Гарри мог только хрипло ругаться, и нижняя часть тела ощущалась одним сплошным синяком или, еще хуже, кровавой раной. Он убьет Тома за это мучение. Посадит верхом на эту ебучую дракониху и заставит летать на ней целый день.</p><p>Парень понял, что они подлетали к месту назначения, когда нервозность и взвинченность Норберты возросла, а из ее груди вырвался грозный злобный рык, заглушая даже шум ветра. Мышцы под железной чешуей сокращались, увеличивая скорость, а сердце Гарри рухнуло куда-то в желудок — дракон начал снижаться. Скорость все росла и росла, и свист ветра с бешеным рычанием надрывал барабанные перепонки.</p><p>Волшебник сумел рассмотреть быстро приближавшуюся покрытую огнями деревушку, обернутую высокой стеной, когда легкие под телом начали раздуваться. Гарри жестоко улыбнулся от осознания: никаких переговоров не будет. Сумасшедший от проклятой крови дракон намеревался спалить все живое на своем пути.</p><p>Без усилий пройдя сквозь зачарованный купол, Норберта в последнее мгновение резко изменила угол полета, уходя от столкновения с землей. Она начала атаковать без предупреждений, еще на подлете, и Гарри что и оставалось, как вцепиться в шею сильнее. Морда крылатого ящера резко склонилась, и все вокруг ослепил оглушительный столп пламени, который он безо всяких причин или раздумий обрушил на ближайшую группу людей, прочерчивая косую огненную линию.</p><p>Взмывая вновь вверх, Норберта развернулась практически вертикально, боком к земле, но благодаря скорости Гарри не слетел вниз: его всего вдавило в чешуйчатую спину. Он ощутил движение в грудной клетке самки, когда та набирала в легкие очередную порцию воздуха, чтобы секундами позже выдохнуть его в виде губительного огня на попавшиеся под клыкастую пасть каменные домики, первые из которых с громким треском распадающихся чар разваливались на глазах. Первые секунды выдоха были самыми разрушительными, ведомые мощным потоком воздуха из гигантских легких, тогда как к концу атаки сила сходила на «нет». Взмахи крыльев раздували пламя, которое перекидывалось на ближайшие строения и поглощало не отбежавших вовремя волшебников.</p><p>Заметив, что в сторону драконихи полетели лучи заклинаний, Гарри вскинул собственную палочку, укрывая ее глаза прозрачными щитами — единственное слабое незащищенное место. Парень не воспринял ответные попытки напасть со стороны авроров всерьез: в быстро летящее создание попасть чрезвычайно сложно, как и повредить толстую прочную шкуру, а темные заклинания использовать не позволяла защита. Светлые попались в собственную же ловушку, даже не представляя, что обычно безразличным к людским скоплениям драконом могли управлять. Дракон, как <b>средство передвижения</b>, абсолютная невозможная случайность, которую породил несколько лет назад сам Томас.</p><p>Гарри не мог разглядеть брата в толпе, даже если бы сорванные потоками ветра очки еще оставались на носу. Из-за чудовищной скорости, застилавших любой обзор крыльев, из-за дыма и высоких стен пламени. Но парень на грани инстинктов знал, что подаренная серьга была сейчас на Томе.</p><p>Уже через несколько минут Гарри не видел ни черта. Абсолютно. В глаза забивался едкий дым и пыль, лишая зрения. Он мог только рычать в унисон с драконихой, когда та заходила на особенно крутых виражах, распаленная кровавой яростью и жаждой убийства — собственное отбитое о чешую тело чародей чувствовал как оголенный нерв.</p><p>Норберта резко дернулась и взревела от боли, когда большой трансфигурированный кол врезался в крыло, пробивая его насквозь и оставляя небольшое кровоточащее отверстие. Гарри с ужасом закричал, опасаясь, что из-за повреждения она рухнет на землю, но дракон лишь низвергнул очередной мощный поток пламени, уничтожая и щиты, и прикрывшихся за ними авроров.</p><p>Когда самка взмыла вверх, Темный Лорд уловил движение и вспышку у самой стены: кто-то пытался снять купольную защиту. Парень без особой надежды автоматически вскинул в ту сторону руку, но Норберта, будто затылком уловив его движение, повернула голову к попытке побега и целенаправленно полетела к стене, обрушивая беспощадный огонь на неудавшуюся спасительную операцию.</p><p>Второе копье ударилось самке в грудную клетку, отчего набранный в легкие кислород резко вышел, взорвавшись огнем прямо в воздухе и полностью накрывая дракона и человека на нем. Гарри издал очередное рычание, взведенный до ярости наравне с крылатым чудовищем, и выхватил палочку для атаки, но ту попросту выбило из рук ветром.</p><p>Уши полностью забивали крики заживо горевших людей, чьи волшебные палочки были моментально уничтожены пламенем, грохот камней от разрушаемых построек, треск и гудение огня, тяжелые взмахи крыльев, что его раздували, звон сносимых потоком огнедышащего дыхания из пасти защитных чар.</p><p>Мимо головы просвистело очередное копье, от которого самка успела увернуться. Гарри едва не слетел вниз, когда его подбросило вверх от сильного удара и толчка: Норберта приземлилась на землю, издав грохот и оглушающее рычание. Крылья она крепко прижала к себе. В такой близости трансфигурированные колья не могли набрать скорость и нанести повреждения посерьезнее сильных ударов о чешую, но зато относительная неподвижность драконихи открывала доступ к глазам. Гарри даже не попытался призвать свою палочку: наверняка та давно сгинула в покрытой пожаром земле. Поэтому парень непрерывно накладывал маломощные щиты на морду голыми руками, правда, те разбивались от первых же заклинаний.</p><p>Закричав от злости, Гарри попытался призвать на помощь магию Небытия, позабыв о собственном обещании самому себе более ее не использовать, но никакого отклика не почувствовал. Его крик перекрыл громоподобный рев, и из широко распахнутой пасти вырвался поток огня, который дракон вкруговую распределил вокруг себя, мощно орудуя хвостом и тем самым не позволяя подобраться сзади.</p><p>Парень едва не расплакался от облегчения и радости, когда понял причину приземления самки: на разрушенном деревянном помосте стоял Том, во все глаза смотря на громадину над собой и явно не замечая маленькую фигурку брата на ней. И взгляд его был настолько <b>ошарашенным</b> происходящим хаосом вокруг, что Гарри не удержал громкого смеха. Свесившись со спины насколько это было возможно и сдавленно застонав от боли в израненных бедрах, юноша выкрикнул имя родственника, но тот за царящимся повсюду грохотом не услышал его. Темный Лорд взывал к старшему брату несколько минут, пока ощерившаяся дракониха, обороняясь и защищая застывшего хозяина под боком, извергала на бегающих вокруг авроров пожар ненависти. Наконец, ушей Тома достиг разъяренный и громкий рявк откуда-то сверху:</p><p>-…Ебучая ты птица, немедленно шевели булками! Том! Поднимайся наверх, пернатое недоразумение, блядский ты… — заметив направленное в его сторону лицо, Гарри вместо облегчения лишь оскалился: наконец-то! — ПОДНИМАЙСЯ, ЖИВО!</p><p>Ошарашенный взгляд брата превратился в абсолютно ахуевший.</p><p>Однако спустя всего пару секунд парень взял себя в руки и довольно проворно вскарабкался по крылу наверх: цепи на руках разрушились вместе со смертью заклинателя.</p><p>Норберта выдохнула очередной столп пламени, уже ослепшая на один глаз и покрытая тяжелыми ушибами от летящих в нее каменных глыб и копий. Оставшаяся в живых немногочисленная горстка авроров укрывалась за полуразрушенными строениями, чередуя залпы заклинаний с физическими атаками. Очертания драконихи они видели, но из-за огня и дыма разглядеть две маленькие фигурки, что так сильно были близки к побегу не смогли.</p><p>Когда Том добрался до спины и оседлал шею крылатого монстра впереди младшего брата, тот прижался к нему всем телом, зарываясь носом в короткие волосы и вдыхая всей грудью запах копоти и горелой плоти. Старший волшебник повернулся к нему и обхватил его щеки руками, пожирая синими глазами чужие зеленые.</p><p>— <i>Поверить не могу</i>.</p><p>— И кто теперь из нас мамочка? — зло ухмыльнулся Гарри, припоминая, кто виноват в этом дьявольском пекле. — Том, ты просто чокнутый! Да когда я ставил кого-то выше твоей блядской жизни?! Когда я считал, что смогу жить в том дерьме один, что ты оставишь мне после своей смерти?! Ты просто еблан, бешеный конч без мозгов!</p><p>Том медленно приставил к своему рту ладонь и театрально пропел:</p><p>— Как же романтично! — его глаза, наоборот, сверкали и смеялись. — Верхом на драконе говорить о ценности моей жизни. Знаешь, любимый, твои Кроведушцы строили потешные планы по завоеванию Британии и всегда запинались об авроров, — темный маг ласково улыбнулся. — А ты просто прилетел на огнедышащей твари и разъебал их.</p><p>— Они еще живы и атакуют нас, если ты не забыл, — разозленно прокричал младший брат, не видя совершенно ничего забавного. — Почему твой дракон не улетает? Ты можешь ее заставить? Да сделай хоть что-нибудь, ее сейчас!..</p><p>Том припал к распахнутому рту губами, яростно целуя зарождавшийся протест и гнев. Отпрянув, парень на короткое мгновение чмокнул в нижнюю губу, перед тем как произнести:</p><p>— Теоретически.</p><p>Он отвернулся и склонился к шее самки, пытаясь сосредоточить самый простой и доступный приказ: драконы никогда не спасались бегством, и объяснить ящерице суть требования было задачей непростой.</p><p>Норберта замерла на пару мгновений, потряхивая окровавленной головой, и вся ощерилась. Из ее пасти вновь полилось пламя, пока она тяжело расправляла крылья и делала пробные взмахи. С оглушающим ревом самка оторвалась от земли, но тот быстро оборвался жалобным воем. Тело дернулось в воздухе, и парни с силой вцепились в чешуйчатую шкуру, чтобы не соскользнуть на землю. Одно из трансфигурированных орудий достигло цели: поврежденного ранними и точными ударами живота.</p><p>— Сдохни, но лети, — прорычал Том драконихе. — Сдохни в любое удачное для себя время, ячейка, но уноси своего хозяина отсюда.</p><p>Она взвыла отчаяннее, с трудом взмахивая крыльями и пытаясь удержать равновесие, но все же смогла подняться к облакам, не прекращая издавать звериные стоны боли. Гарри вцепился руками в талию брата, стараясь не смотреть на расстояние под собой и раненным драконом. Норберта сипло вздохнула искалеченными от прямых попаданий камней легкими и медленно, тяжело полетела на запад.</p><p>Темный Лорд смог перевести дыхание спустя пару часов, когда никакой погони за ними обнаружено не было. Заметив облегчение младшего брата буквально кожей, Томас, не оборачиваясь, фыркнул:</p><p>— У них куда более серьезные проблемы. И столкнуться с носителем магии крови в незащищенном пространстве верхом на огнедышащей твари? Ха.</p><p>— Я сжег дневники матери.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, и Гарри заговорил вновь, прижимаясь ледяным носом к чужой шее:</p><p>— Они нам больше не нужны. Хагалаз не даст мне продвинуться в магии крови, а магия души недоступна. Том, мы не сможем возрождать или создавать. Искаженные и испорченные, мы разрушаем. Ты разрушил меня, я уничтожил тебя. Твой дракон сжег практически весь аврорат, призванное мною существо из Небытия выпило всех прибывших американских магов. Ты взорвал Хогсмид, а я базу ученых. Детей мы убили вместе.</p><p>— Что дальше? — безэмоционально ответил волшебник, не оборачиваясь. — Что ты хочешь получить следующим? Кого завоевать?</p><p>— А это то, что я хотел подарить тебе, я упоминал перед тем, как ты покинул базу. Том, я больше не Темный Лорд. Мы улетаем из мира волшебников, мира магглов, мира людей. Прочь!</p><p>— <i>Прочь?</i> — не поверил родственник, впав в легкий ступор.</p><p>— Просто прочь.</p><p>— Мы действительно больше не вернемся? Гарри, мы улетаем навсегда? — неверяще пробормотал Том, ещё не осознав зародившуюся внутри лавину эмоций, но Гарри его услышал.</p><p>— Только мы вдво… — его голос потонул в хрипящем рычании, а широкие крылья внезапно бессильно хлопнули над головой, не в состоянии удержать собой поток воздуха, и сотрясающееся тело начало падать вниз. — Нет!</p><p>— Лети, <b>я приказываю</b>, продолжай лететь, — резко прикрикнул Том, от злости шлепнув ладонью по чешуе. — Гарри, держись.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Он понял, «что», когда падающая дракониха начала набирать скорость, а оба парня оторвались от спины, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за гребень. Старший брат прокусил до крови губу и подтянулся на руках, неровно намазав поверх крупных чешуек руну разрушения. Несильный взрыв, поразивший голову Норберты, привел ее в сознание. Она завертела поврежденной мордой, не сразу понимая происходящее, но быстро сориентировалась, мощно замахав продырявленными в нескольких местах крыльями, тормозя свободное падение. Братья с силой шлепнулись о жесткую спину, отбив себе все что можно отбить, но самка дракона смогла немного подняться в воздух у самой земли, возобновляя полет.</p><p>И секундой позже, издав еще один булькающий рык, рухнула в открытое поле, прочертив на земле глубокую борозду.</p><p>Гарри скатился по распростертому трепещущему крылу и не удержал равновесия, падая следом: мышцы тряслись от боли и напряжения. Парень сумел пересилить себя и с нелепо разведенными ногами проковылял к самой морде Норберты. Та зыркнула на него злобным единственным глазом, но прогонять надоедливую букашку не стала.</p><p>Том довольно быстро оказался рядом, глядя на своего дракона с брезгливостью. Он пнул ее в челюсть, раздосадованный повреждениями существа: та явно хотела попытаться излечиться, отсыпаясь и восстанавливаясь самостоятельно, невзирая на возможную опасность.</p><p>— Ее нужно вылечить, — неуверенно сказал младший колдун, ощущая смутные чувства сострадания. — Она спасла нас.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Том, в ней твоя чертова кровь. Наша кровь.</p><p>— Нет, мы не станем этого делать. Она будет следовать за моим сердцебиением вечно. Любимый, ты готов к преследованию тупоголовой здоровенной твари, которая выведет остальных волшебников на наш след? Нас не найдут. А дракон умрет.</p><p>Шатен безразлично смотрел на Норберту, а та не сводила глаза с него, даже не мигая, преданно щурясь. Тому было плевать на верность драконихи. Глупая ячейка должна погибнуть.</p><p>— В мире больше нет места, где мог бы спрятаться от людей дракон. На воле им нет дома. Купол помог ей избежать позорной смерти, но теперь светлые в курсе, что где-то на свободе летает подчиненный Темному Лорду монстр. Ее убьют в любом случае.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть Норберту, которая оставалась на земле под обстрелом атак до тех пор, пока ее хозяин был в опасности. Однако хриплое с присвистом дыхание заглушить никак не мог.</p><p>— Я не стану ее взрывать.</p><p>Том хмыкнул в ответ и коснулся пальцами черных окровавленных чешуек.</p><p>— Я отпущу ее. Она больше не услышит барабанов моего сердца. И ничего ее здесь более не держит. <b>Улетай</b>.</p><p>Норберта прикрыла на несколько минут глаза, тяжело вздыхая полной грудью. Затем с неимоверным трудом подтянула крылья к туловищу и начала вставать на ноги, разгребая когтистыми лапами землю. Подняться в воздух у самки получилось далеко не с первого, и не с десятого раза. Но когда она, наконец, взлетела, набирать высоту не стала, медленно взмахивая поврежденными крыльями почти у самой земли. Дракониха издала жалобный низкий вой, который отозвался далеким эхом и тоской в груди: прощаясь с солнцем, воздухом и небом, обретая первую в жизни свободу лишь в последние мгновения, крылатый огнедышащий ящер отправился умирать в одиночестве, куда улетают все уставшие драконы. <i>Прочь.</i></p><p>Гарри долго смотрел вслед Норберте, пока силуэт как подкошенный не упал едва различимой мертвой точкой куда-то вниз.</p><p>Том переплел с братом пальцы рук, оставляя на виске поцелуй. Теперь все идеально. Навсегда. Младший волшебник повернулся к старшему, нежно растягивая губы в улыбке. Тот так же безмятежно улыбался.</p><p>— Вот и все.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Конец.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Они живы. Они уже мертвы. Они собираются жить вечно. Они собираются вместе умереть. Или все уже произошло одновременно.</p><p> </p><p>"mt" - это Транслитерация древнеегипетской цепочки иероглифов, значащих "смерть"/"погибель". Это очень интересная тема, и если вы постараетесь, найдете множество переведенных иероглифов. Правда, вслух вы их вряд ли прочтете, если не хотите выглядеть при этом беспрерывно выплевывающим песок. Простите, я помешана на этом. </p><p>Хэй, спасибо что сходили с ума вместе со мной.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>